Matrimonio con el Capitolio
by marizpe
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cuando te conviertes en Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, el gran negocio del Capitolio es convertirte en esposo/a de un capitolino? Katniss Everdeen acaba de ganar los Juegos, ahora tendrá que participar en un programa para elegir esposo. Peeta Mellark es un capitolino interesado en ella. Esta historia es EVERLARK, HAYFFIE, ODESTA y otros. Dos líneas de tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Los Juegos del Hambre, de Suzanne Collins.**

Capítulo 1

 **El nuevo vencedor**

― Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la ganadora de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, ¡Katniss Everdeen!

La chica estaba ensangrentada y completamente agotada, recostada sobre la Cornucopia, desde donde le había disparado a Cato una flecha para acabar pronto con su sufrimiento, debido a que los mutos lo estaban despedazando lentamente.

Un aerodeslizador apareció en el cielo y ella apenas si fue consciente de que era la ganadora, cuando unos paramédicos la subieron a una camilla y la elevaron hasta la aeronave.

― ¡Felicidades señorita Everdeen! ― escuchó la voz de una mujer ― Le voy a poner un sedante, pero cuando despierte le aseguro que ya no sentirá dolor y estará como nueva.

Entonces todo se volvió negro y Katniss se sumió en un profundo sueño plagado de pesadillas, donde revivió una y otra vez la muerte de su compañero de distrito de apenas 13 años de edad, que ella había intentado mantener a salvo en una cueva, pero el niño había perdido mucha sangre, de forma que no hubo tiempo para salvarlo, aunque de consuelo le quedaba que no había muerto solo, ella estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

― Ya está despertando ― escucho una voz a lo lejos.

― Despacio, preciosa. Estás a salvo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de su mentor frente a ella ― Haymitch ― pronunció con la voz rasposa.

― Necesita agua ― escuchó una voz femenina ― Ten querida, bebe despacio ― Effie, era su escolta la que hablaba ahora.

Después de dar algunos sorbos al agua, trató de enderezarse.

― Tranquila ― su mentor la detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro ― Si quieres sentarte, voy a subir el respaldo de la cama. Es normal sentirte un poco desorientada después de la anestesia.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¡Ganaste querida! ¡Lo lograste!

Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, solo quedaban Cato y ella en la arena, pero al final ella fue más rápida para alcanzar la Cornucopia y montarse, y el chico había sido alcanzado por los mutos.

Mutos con facciones de los tributos muertos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse ― Traté de salvarlo, en verdad traté de salvar a Desmond.

― Solo uno sale vivo de la arena ¿lo recuerdas?

― ¡Haymitch! ― le llamó la atención la escolta.

― ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Desde que el chico recibió la estocada en la pierna estaba condenado, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlo.

― Lo hiciste bien querida, sabemos que trataste de ayudarlo. No debes culparte de nada ― la rubia le dio un leve apretón en la mano y después le volvió a ofrecer el vaso de agua.

Haymitch, quién estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, se puso de pie y encendió el televisor que había en la habitación, cambió varias veces de canal hasta encontrar uno donde no estuvieran pasando imágenes de los Juegos y subió el volumen. Después desconectó una lámpara que había sobre una pequeña mesa y la acercó al televisor.

― Mañana tienes una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, después conocerás a algunos de tus patrocinadores y por la noche será la ceremonia de coronación, llevada a cabo por mismo Snow ― Haymitch sacó una petaca de su saco y le dio un trago.

Effie apretó los labios en un claro descontento ante lo que hizo, pero no comentó nada al respecto, por el contrario, compuso una sonrisa y volteó a verla ― Es muy importante que hablemos de algunas cosas el día de hoy.

Katniss frunció el ceño ― ¿Sobre lo que tengo que decir mañana en la entrevista?

― Sí, también eso ― la rubia pasó las manos por las sábanas de la cama, tratando de alisar las arrugas ― ¿Tienes novio?

La pregunta la desconcertó y frunció el ceño ― No.

― El chico Hawthorne con el que siempre andas… ― comentó Haymitch.

― ¿Gale? Es solo un amigo, es casi como un hermano.

― Bien, eso es bueno porque cuando lo entrevistamos lo presentamos como tu primo ― le regaló una sonrisa forzada la rubia ― Si sabes lo que viene ahora que eres vencedora ¿no?

Ella volteó a ver a su mentor, pero éste tenía la mirada fija en la escolta ― Sí, lo del programa de televisión para elegir esposo ― la idea le parecía terrible, porque aunque en el programa no lo mostraban así, en realidad te estaban obligando a casarte con una persona previamente elegida por el Capitolio, un completo desconocido.

Effie se aclaró la garganta ― Así es, aunque todavía falta casi un año. Por tu edad, probablemente lancen el programa antes de los próximos Juegos.

Tenía 17 años, pero sería mayor de edad para cuando lanzaran el famoso programa al aire: "Los Juegos del Amor".

― Tu familia tendrá una casa nueva en la Aldea de los Vencedores como te prometieron ― le dijo serio Haymitch ― También recibirán una pensión mensual, así que no deberás volver a preocuparte porque les falte algo ― se acercó a ella ― Pero si quieres mantenerla a salvo, tienes que seguirles el juego, preciosa, y ser muy inteligente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Que los Juegos no han terminado. Eres la vencedora, sí, pero no eres dueña de tu vida, aún les perteneces. Tendrás que casarte con un capitolino y se convertirán en una pareja famosa, y la revistas disfrutaran haciendo dinero sobre chismes de su vida privada, por el resto de tu vida.

Lo sabía, aunque siempre les habían planteado todo más como un cuento de hadas: el vencedor encontró al amor de su vida y fueron felices para siempre. Claro, aunque ella no creía en los cuentos de hadas, la relación de sus padres había comenzado así, pero tras la muerte de su padre, fue como vivir en una pesadilla.

Aunque ahora no le importaba sacrificar el resto de su vida al lado de un desconocido si eso significaba que Prim no volvería a sufrir de carencias.

― No la asustes Haymitch, no todo es tan terrible ― volteó a verlo Effie, y Katniss pudo ver algo de tristeza en su mirada ― Mañana conocerás a varios de tus patrocinadores y muy probablemente, algunos de ellos, competirán por tu mano en el programa. Aprovecha la oportunidad para charlar un poco con todos.

― Ya es hora de regresar al Penthouse ― dijo de pronto su mentor ― ¡Anímate preciosa! ahí descasaras un poco y durante la cena repasaremos algunos puntos que quizás toque Caesar en su entrevista.

― No la presiones, primero vamos a ver si ya puede ponerse de pie.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Cinna! ― corrió a abrazar al moreno apenas entraron en el Penthouse.

― ¡Katniss! ― el estilista le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente ― Siempre aposté por ti, chica en llamas, ¡sabía que lo lograrías!

Se separó de él y se giró hacia Portia quien estaba parada a su lado.

― Lo siento mucho, no pude salvar a Desmond.

Portia también la abrazó ― Solo uno sale vivo de la arena. Me alegro que fueras tú, no tienes de qué disculparte.

― ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación a descansar un rato, querida? ― le dijo Effie ― Cuando sea hora de la cena mandaré a buscarte.

La chica asintió y se fue directo a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue ir al baño para verse en el espejo. Su escolta le había comentado que habían borrado todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, que no había quedado rastro de ninguna herida sufrida durante los Juegos. Se pasó las manos por la frente, Clove le había hecho un gran corte con un cuchillo y la piel se sentía más tersa que antes, de inmediato se quitó los pantalones que se puso en el hospital, para verse la quemadura que se había hecho en la pierna y no tenía tampoco ninguna marca, entonces revisó sus rodillas, y se sorprendió que no solo habían borrado las cicatrices recientes, sino todas las que había obtenido a lo largo de su vida. Su cuerpo estaba completamente libre de marcas, y aunque a nadie le gusten las cicatrices, ella sentía que había perdido parte de la historia de su vida.

Se hizo para atrás y se quedó con la mirada vacante sobre la chica que reflejaba el espejo, era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona, bueno, en realidad sí era otra persona, había sobrevivido a los Juegos, había quitado vidas humanas con sus propias manos. Cerró los ojos y se giró, ya no deseaba verse. Salió de baño y se recostó en la cama, estiró la mano para tomar el control remoto y encender la proyección del ventanal de su habitación para poder ver la imagen del bosque que proyectaba.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero el ruido de alguien tocando a su puerta la despertó. Se talló los ojos con las manos y se levantó de la cama para abrirla.

― Ya está lista la cena ― le comentó Effie ― Sé que probablemente quieras descansar más, pero creo que debemos hablar de temas importantes antes de tus actividades de mañana.

― Está bien. En cinco minutos bajo.

Su escolta le sonrió ― Te espero abajo.

Se puso un pantalón negro y un blusón suelto de color azul rey, después se recogió el cabello en una trenza y fue al baño para echarse agua en el rostro, pero no volteó a verse en el espejo.

La cena fue agradable, estuvieron presentes los dos estilistas, su mentor y su escolta. Todos le dieron consejos sobre cómo llevar la entrevista con Caesar, tenía que remarcar que todo lo hizo manteniendo la promesa que le hizo a su hermana Prim de regresar de los Juegos, y que no hablara mucho de Desmond y por ningún motivo fuera a pedir disculpas por sus acciones en la arena.

Cuando terminó su plato de comida, los avox colocaron en el centro de la mesa un pay de manzana y una cesta de pan. Katniss por instinto tomó un bollo de la cesta y se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo, después lo partió en dos y sonrió al verlo relleno de queso.

― Lo reconoces ¿verdad? ― su mentor la había estado observando.

― Es igual al que me mandaron a la arena.

― Es de la Panadería Mellark, es una famosa cadena de cafeterías y panaderías, que venden los más deliciosos pasteles y todo tipo de pan ― Cinna también tomó un bollo de queso de la cesta.

― Uno de los dueños, fue tu principal patrocinador, y mañana tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo ― le sonrió Effie.

― Peeta no es como el resto de las personas de aquí, estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien ― le guiñó un ojo el moreno.

 _Peeta_ , repasó el nombre en su mente, antes de darle una mordida al pan y sentir como se deshacía el queso en su boca. Cuando recibió esos bollos de queso en la arena, sintió esperanza y fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que saldría con vida de ahí.

...

* * *

...

Cuando regreso a su cuarto a descansar después de la cena, en esta ocasión no pudo conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar ver los rostros de los tributos que había matado o que murieron en sus brazos, como de la niña del distrito Once, Rue, o su compañero Desmond.

Salió de la habitación, deseaba subir a la azotea para tratar de despejar su mente un rato y dejar que su mirada se perdiera en las luces de la ciudad, pero cuando se dirigió a las escaleras y pasó por el balcón, escuchó las voces de su mentor y su escolta, hablando abajo en la sala.

Se asomó por el barandal y se sorprendió al ver a Haymitch sentado en el sofá, con Effie sobre sus piernas, la escolta no traía puesta su peluca, ésta estaba sobre la mesita de centro y su cabello rubio natural caía por su espala. Ambos traían una bebida en sus manos, él un vaso con lo que supuso Katniss sería Whiskey, lo único que lo había visto beber desde que se subió al tren en el distrito Doce, y ella traía una copa con un líquido rosado.

Ella siempre los había visto discutir desde que subió al tren, pero la escena frente a sus ojos le pareció algo íntima, la escolta estaba sentada de lado, con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del mentor y él le estaba acariciando el cabello con una mano mientras conversaban.

No se consideraba una persona metiche y mucho menos chismosa, pero no pudo evitar quedarse parada por un momento, observando a la pareja, y escuchó parte de su conversación.

― No puedo creer que ella esté aquí con nosotros, después de tantos años… por fin logramos salvar a uno ― comentó la rubia ― Fue una gran idea que buscaras a Johanna.

― Princesa, fuiste tú la que habló con ese chico y lo convenció para que nos apoyara.

― ¿Crees que Peeta le vaya a gustar? Es un gran muchacho, creo que sería una buena pareja para ella.

Él le dio un trago a su bebida ― No nos apresuremos, aún no sabemos si él está interesado, aunque sí, por lo que lo llegamos a conocer, es un buen chico.

― Me siento tan cansada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz ¿sabes?

― Sí, creo que sí.

Entonces la escolta levantó el rostro y él la tomó por la nuca y comenzaron a besarse. Katniss en ese momento reaccionó y decidió regresar a su habitación. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que esos dos se odiaban, todos los medios y revistas no hacían más que burlarse de los pleitos públicos del matrimonio Abernathy, pero después de lo que acababa de ver, la hizo dudar si todo era parte de una actuación y en verdad se querían.

Tardó en conciliar el sueño de nuevo, y cuando por fin lo hizo, regresaron las pesadillas.

...

* * *

...

La entrevista con Caesar fue mejor de lo que esperaba, no tocó el tema de los tributos que habían fallecido como ella temía, sino que se centró en su hermana, el cambio que daría su vida como Vencedora de los Juegos y hablaron sobre el Capitolio, y que no podían esperar a ver el programa de "Los Juegos del Amor" donde estaba seguro que habría muchos solteros dispuestos a conquistarla.

Terminó la entrevista con cierto malestar, la verdad era que tenía cierto temor sobre el programa donde tendría que elegir a un marido. No podía dejar de pensar en si todos los concursantes tendrían el cabello de algún color exótico como él, usarían una barba ridícula como el Vigilante en Jefe, Seneca, o se maquillarían más que ella.

Así que cuando llegó a la recepción donde conocería a varios de los que fueron sus patrocinadores, se sentía un poco ansiosa.

― Preciosa, entiendo que lo que menos deseas es estar aquí, pero solo será un rato, intercambia algunas palabras, da las gracias y listo ― le dijo su mentor

Effie primero le presentó a una pareja grande de edad ― Querida, te presento a Maximus y Juno Olyphant, ellos han sido patrocinadores de los Juegos desde hace muchos años y en esta ocasión, tú los cautivaste.

― Es un placer conocerte niña ― le tomó la mano la mujer que parecía un pavo real, con una peluca azul tornasol y plumas que salían del ridículo sombrero que usaba ― Desde que te vi en el desfile de las carrozas le dije a Max que tú serías la ganadora.

― Gracias por su apoyo ― forzó una sonrisa Katniss. No podía creer que estas personas disfrutaran de los Juegos año con año, viendo como morían muchos niños, pero por otro lado la habían apoyado y en parte gracias a eso, había logrado salir de ahí con vida.

― Por favor tomate una foto con nosotros ― le pidió el señor Olyphant, que al igual que su esposa, traía el cabello del mismo tono que ella, lo que le hizo preguntarse si sería algo que acostumbraban hacer las parejas en el Capitolio.

Después de un momento más de charla incómoda, le presentaron a otro hombre de brillante cabello naranja, acompañado de una pequeña niña de unos 8 años de edad.

― Mucho gusto, señorita Everdeen ― le tendió la mano el señor ― Soy Lucius Hewson y esta pequeña es mi hija Drucilla, y ella es el motivo por el que estamos aquí, porque por lo general suelo patrocinar a los tributos del distrito Dos, pero no puedo negarle nada a mi niña.

― Gracias ― se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña ― Eres muy bonita ― La niña iba peinada con una trenza como la que ella había usado durante su estadía en la arena.

La pequeña le sonrió y la abrazó ― Me dio mucho gusto que ganaras y que mataras a ese chico del Uno, me encantaría algún día disparar como tú lo haces, ya le pedí a mi papi que me meta a clases de arquería.

Eso dejó sin palabras a Katniss, cómo era posible que le hubieran permitido a la niña ver un programa tan violento y encima hablara de las muertes como si no importaran.

Cinna de inmediato se acercó a rescatarla.

― Disculpen un momento, pero solicitan a Katniss por acá ― la tomó del brazo y la alejó de ellos.

― Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, la mayoría de estas personas solo ven los Juegos como un show. Pero no todos son así, quiero que conozcas a alguien que jamás había patrocinado a nadie antes.

Cinna la guio entre la gente y salieron a un pequeño jardín. Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, Katniss observó a un joven rubio, estaba parado dándoles la espalda, observando un enorme rosal.

― ¡Peeta! ― lo llamó el estilista.

El joven volteó de inmediato y sonrió. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, que la hicieron dudar de si sería su color natural o los habría modificado como mucha gente del Capitolio lo hacía, pero fuera de eso lucia como un chico normal, no tenía teñido el cabello, ni usaba maquillaje.

― Te presento a Katniss Everdeen.

― Katniss, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Peeta Mellark.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

Haymitch abrió los ojos y de inmediato comenzó a manotear e intentó ponerse de pie.

― ¡Calma amigo! ¡calma! ― Chaff de inmediato trató de tranquilizarlo y hacer que volviera a recostarse ― Ya todo terminó.

Se sentía completamente desorientado y se llevó las manos al vientre.

― Tranquilo muchacho, te operaron y aunque llevas varios días en cuidados intensivos. Los doctores dicen que ya estás mejor y tu herida está sanando ― reconoció a la mujer como Mags, Vencedora del Cuatro.

― Tenías los intestinos prácticamente de fuera, estoy seguro de que te quedará una linda cicatriz.

― ¡Chaff! ― le llamó la atención una mujer mayor que estaba sentada en una silla al fondo de la habitación ― No es momento para tus bromas ― se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama ― Si sientes mucho dolor, puedes aumentar la dosis de morflina oprimiendo este botón ― le colocó un dispositivo en las manos.

― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntó y de inmediato oprimió varias veces el botón.

― Con calma o terminarás muy drogado. Soy Irene Trinket ― sacudió la cabeza ― Mejor dicho, soy Irene Walker, Vencedora de los Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

Él la observó detenidamente, vestía un elegante saco negro, traía el cabello recogido en un estilizado chongo, estaba maquillada, pero nada exagerado. Era una mujer bien conservada y hermosa para su edad. Pero después recordó que se encontraba en el Capitolio, donde la gente podía aparentar menos edad por medio de operaciones estéticas.

Ella comenzó a revisar objetos que estaban por la habitación, levantó una pequeña lámpara, después el teléfono y finalmente una pequeña estatua de adorno.

― Siguen siendo tan predecibles… ― se dirigió al moreno y la vencedora del Cuatro. Después encendió el televisor, subió el volumen y colocó la estatua al lado ― Así está mejor ― regresó junto a la cama.

― Irene, no crees que es muy pronto aún para hablar de esto ― le preguntó la otra mujer.

― Mags, el chico descubrió el campo de fuerza y lo utilizó para ganar los Juegos, ¿En verdad crees que estarán contentos con él?

― Tienes razón ― se encogió de hombros ― continua.

― Haymitch querido, sabemos que tienes familia en el Doce, tu madre y tu hermano, ¿tienes novia?

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Qué le importa! ― comentó algo molesto.

― Solo contesta ― le ordenó el moreno, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

― Sí tengo.

― Esperaba que dijeras que no, porque cuando regreses al Doce, tendrás que terminar esa relación.

― ¡Y a usted qué diablos le importa lo que haga con mi vida!

La mujer chasqueó la lengua ― ¿Qué modales son esos? ― suspiró ― Mira querido, seré muy franca contigo, porque dudo que seas de las personas que les guste que le endulcen el oído y disfracen la cruda verdad. Hay muchas personas muy molestas contigo, las apuestas estaban a favor de la chica del Uno, pero perdió, lograste derrotarla utilizando la propia arena para hacerlo. Y todo esto, es sin tomar en cuenta que cuando llegaste aquí antes de iniciar los Juegos, tu comportamiento dejó mucho que desear, fuiste grosero, rudo, y ¿cómo se dice?

― ¿Les pintó un dedo? ― preguntó Chaff.

― Sí, eso ― apretó la mujer los labios en desaprobación ― Hiciste una seña obscena en televisión, insultando a todo mundo. Así que, si deseas que tu familia permanezca con vida y vivan sin preocupaciones en la linda casa que te otorgaran en la Aldea de los Vencedores, vas a hacer lo que nosotros te digamos que hagas.

Con la mención de su familia, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y en un tono más tranquilo continuó― Nunca me ha gustado seguir órdenes.

― Cuidado muchacho ― habló Mags ― Si estas vivo es gracias a ella.

Chaff bajó los brazos ― No sabía que los vencedores podían ser patrocinadores.

― No podemos ― dijo Irene ― Pero mi esposo era una persona muy influyente, y además lo hice porque una persona muy querida para mí, me rogó que te salvara. Moví varias influencias para que te mandaran ese medicamento.

En la arena, después de que falleciera Maysilee, él había sido picado por una araña venenosa; estaba seguro que moriría cuando en el último momento, le llegó el antídoto y pudo continuar.

― ¿Qué espera de mí, señora? ¿Qué le dé las gracias? ― levantó los brazos y los bajó ― De acuerdo, gracias.

― Haymitch, te recuerdo que nosotros no somos el enemigo. También somos vencedores y estuvimos en la misma posición en la que te encuentras tú ahora ― le dijo la vencedora del Cuatro ― No esperamos nada de ti, estamos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte.

― Y para abrirte los ojos ― Irene le sostuvo la mirada ― Lo que dije sobre tu familia es verdad; un paso en falso que des y ellos mueren, aunque lo hagan parecer un accidente. Si no me crees, hay varios vencedores que pueden contarte su historia.

― Entonces esperan que el día de mañana me presente en la entrevista todo sonriente, y diga que estoy ansioso por casarme con una vieja decrepita y falsa del Capitolio ¿no?

― Ya bajaron la edad de los candidatos, tu esposa no podría llevarte más de 10 años ― comentó el moreno.

― Uy, entonces estoy de suerte ― dijo con sarcasmo.

― No todas las personas del Capitolio son tan malas como crees, mi esposo, que en paz descanse, fue un buen hombre, nos enamoramos con el tiempo, tuvimos una gran vida juntos y me dio dos maravillosos hijos ― aclaró la quinta vencedora de los Juegos.

¡Vaya si esta mujer era fastidiosa! Pero tenía que admitir que se sentía aterrado ante la idea de que algo le ocurriera a su familia. Jamás se perdonaría si algo les pasaba por su culpa.

― Y puedo asegurarte algo más ― continuó.

― Sí, ¿qué?

― Que tu esposa no será una vieja decrepita como dices.

...

* * *

...

La entrevista con Caesar fue terrible, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo para poner su mejor cara y no mostrarse tan antipático. La forma en la que obtuvo la victoria, lo manejó jugando con sus propias palabras "la suerte estuvo de su lado".

Más tarde tuvo que asistir a una pequeña recepción con patrocinadores, que estaba seguro no lo habían apoyado a él, porque solo había recibido un paracaídas en la arena y ese se lo había mandado Irene Trinket. Pero su escolta era una mujer horrible que lo tenía harto, no dejaba de darle instrucciones y presentarle a más y más gente.

Logró escaparse por un momento de todos ellos y salió a un balcón para fumarse un cigarrillo que le había quitado a uno de los patrocinadores. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

― ¿No sabes que fumar es perjudicial para la salud? ― escuchó que le dijo una voz a su derecha.

Volteó y se sorprendió al ver a una chica joven, no más grande que él. Era preciosa, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, poco maquillaje y lucía un vestido muy sencillo, comparado con el que usaban las ridículas mujeres que estaban en la recepción. Se le hizo vagamente familiar.

― Princesa, acabo de salir de la Arena donde luche a muerte con cuarenta y siete personas más. Estuve a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, y me sacaron de ahí literalmente sosteniendo mis intestinos en las manos, y te preocupas por esto ― sostuvo el cigarrillo entre dos dedos

― Tienes razón, disculpa, no quise ser entrometida.

Él le sonrió de lado y la recorrió con la mirada, después se llevó el cigarro de nuevo a los labios.

Ella se acercó y se recargó en el barandal del balcón junto a él.

― No me he presentado.

― No te he preguntado tu nombre ― le dijo en tono burlón.

Ella chasqueó la lengua ― ¡Vaya modales!

Ese sonido, ese rostro, él abrió mucho los ojos, sabía quién era ― Eres pariente de Irene.

― Dicen que tengo los mismos ojos que mi abuela ― le sonrió y le extendió la mano ― Soy Effie Trinket.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **bueno, pues aquí les traigo mi nueva historia Everlark y Hayffie.**

 **Así la manejaré, con dos líneas de tiempo, contando lo que sucede con Katniss en el presente y lo que vivió Haymitch cuando se convirtió en vencedor.**

 **También habrá otras parejas, habrá Odesta, Gadge y algunas de las parejas que hice en mi historia "El circo de la esperanza" que publico los viernes.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leerla. Y agradeceré mucho me regalen sus comentarios para saber si la historia gustó o no.**

 **Estaré publicando todos los lunes.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	2. El patrocinador

Capítulo 2

 **El patrocinador**

― Mucho gusto Katniss ― le sonrió el rubio.

― Yo tengo que regresar al salón, nos vemos en un rato más ― Cinna el guiñó un ojo al chico.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta ― ¿Gustas tomar asiento? ― señaló una pequeña sala de jardín.

Ella se sentó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ― Gracias.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ― se llevó una mano al rostro.

― ¿Qué? ― ella sintió su cara ardiendo ― No, lo siento, es solo que… ¿Eres de aquí del Capitolio?

― Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

― Te ves tan… normal. Todos los hombres que he conocido aquí tienen el cabello teñido o usan maquillaje.

Él soltó la carcajada.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella.

― No me estoy riendo de ti, lo prometo ― contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente ― Es solo que supongo que es normal que crean que todos aquí en el Capitolio seamos tan… ¿extravagantes? Tengo tiempo de no teñirme el cabello, y en cuanto al maquillaje, creo que solo uso delineador en ciertos eventos.

Asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia el pasto ― Escuché que fuiste uno de mis principales patrocinadores. Gracias.

― Yo… ― volteó alrededor y bajó la voz ― Yo no suelo ver los Juegos, realmente nunca me han interesado.

Katniss volteó a verlo y abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿No te gustan los Juegos?

― No le digas a nadie, pero no a todos los que vivimos en el Capitolio nos gustan ― le susurró ― Siento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar ahí.

― Eres el primero que no me felicita.

― Después de todo lo que viviste y las muertes de tus aliados… No me malinterpretes, me da mucho gusto que hayas ganado; cuando Effie vino a buscarme para pedirme ayuda y te conocí a través de la pantalla, lo único que deseaba era que salieras de ahí con vida. Pero lamento en verdad la muerte de Desmond y de Rue.

Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y se giró para darle la espalda. Era el primero que le decía que lamentaba las pérdidas que ella había sufrido en la arena, y que en cierta forma la comprendía.

Él de inmediato sacó un pañuelo de su saco y se lo tendió ― Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar o hacerte recordar lo que pasó.

Ella tomó el pañuelo que le ofreció ― Gracias. No sabes lo difícil que es… cada que cierro los ojos yo… ― se quedó callada, ¿por qué le estaba contando esto a un completo desconocido? Prefirió cambiar de tema ― El pan que me enviaron a la arena, el que estaba relleno de queso, Effie me comentó que tenías una panadería o algo así.

― Sí, mi familia es dueña de una gran cadena de panaderías. Y los bollos de queso que recibiste en la arena, de hecho, yo los hice.

― Quieres decir que en una de tus panaderías…

― No, yo personalmente lo hice. Sé que no me conocías, y suena tonto, pero quería hacerte llegar algo más personal, quería que supieras que no estabas sola y todavía había personas que te esperaban acá afuera.

Levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos ― No te pareces a nadie de los que he conocido desde que llegué aquí ― había soltado las palabras sin pensar.

― No todos los capitolinos somos monstruos sin corazón.

― Lo sé, no quise decir eso. Effie, Cinna, Portia, todos ellos son muy buenas personas.

Él le sonrió de lado, pero cuando iba a contestar, se abrió la puerta.

― ¡Ahí estás, querida! ― exclamó Effie ― Te he estado buscando, todavía hay algunas personas que debes conocer.

― Perdón Effie, fue mi culpa.

― ¡Peeta! ― ella se acercó en cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó y lo saludó con dos besos en las mejillas ― ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!

― También me da gusto verte de nuevo.

― Muchas gracias por todo, cariño ― lo tomó de un brazo ― Haymitch quiere hablar contigo.

― Bien, iré a buscarlo ― se volteó hacia Katniss ― Un placer conocerte Katniss ― se despidió de ella.

― Ya falta poco Katniss. Sé que ya quieres regresar al Doce. Créeme, yo también ya deseo estar allá ― le susurró la rubia cuando la guio de nuevo hacia la recepción.

― ¿En serio? ― hizo que se detuvieran.

― Cuando estamos allá, yo nunca salgo de la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero a veces es bueno alejarse de todo esto ― le dijo en un tono serio, sacudió la cabeza ― No me hagas caso, a veces no sé ni lo que digo ― recuperó ese tono alegre que la caracterizaba ― Vamos adentro.

...

* * *

...

La ceremonia de coronación fue rápida, un breve discurso del Presidente Snow y algunas fotografías.

Katniss sabía que el verdadero festejo en el Capitolio, sería en el baile que ofrecían en la mansión presidencial tras el tour de la Victoria, y para eso aún faltaban seis meses.

El viaje en tren de regreso al distrito Doce fue más relajado, pero se le hizo más largo porque no podía esperar a ver de nuevo a su hermana Prim.

Haymitch y Effie solo le dieron algunas indicaciones sobre lo que pasaría cuando la recibieran en el distrito y la dejaron tranquila el resto del viaje.

Ella aprovechó para pasearse por el gran tren de lujo, había algunos vagones que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer antes, incluso contaba con una pequeña biblioteca. Decidió ir por una bebida antes de irse a dormir, pero de nuevo se sorprendió cuando al asomarse en la ventana de la puerta que daba al vagón del bar, vio a su mentor y a su escolta, y no era que fuese raro que ellos estuvieran ahí bebiendo, sino el momento intimo que compartían, después de todo eran marido y mujer, pero tras verlos discutir innumerables veces, simplemente era extraño. Ella de nuevo no traía su peluca, su cabello rubio lo traía sujeto en una coleta, estaba recostada sobre un sillón, y en el otro extremo del mismo, él le daba un masaje en los pies, sus tacones estaban en el suelo.

― Aun no sé cómo vamos a manejar el presentarles al distrito Doce una vencedora y por otra parte entregarles el féretro con el cuerpo de Desmond.

Haymitch se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con el pie de su esposa entre sus manos ― Lo haremos igual que lo han hecho el resto de los distritos todos estos años. Primero será la ceremonia de Katniss, donde todo el pueblo podrá festejar su triunfo y cuando todo eso termine… el alcalde se encargará como todos los años de entregar los restos del chico a su familia ― dicho eso, reanudó su tarea de masajearle los pies.

La escolta cerró los ojos por un momento ― Solo quiero ir a casa y pasar unos días con tu madre.

― Sí, porque te consiente demasiado ― sonrió él ― Te trata mejor que a mí.

― No seas ridículo, tu madre te ama muchísimo, es solo agradecimiento porque sabe que soy la única que puede meterte en cintura ― estaba bromeando, su tono de voz lo decía todo.

― ¿En verdad crees eso Princesa?

Ok, hora de irse, no deseaba verlos besándose otra vez, era como ver a sus padres. De nuevo había estado husmeando y ella no era así, pero todavía le parecía rara su relación. Y verlos a ellos la hacía pensar en cómo sería su vida cuando tuviera que desposar a un capitolino.

...

* * *

...

Cuando el tren llegó al Doce, Katniss fue recibida con aplausos por los habitantes del distrito, ella sonrió al ver a su pequeña hermana sobre los hombros de Gale. Poco a poco se abrió paso entre todas las personas hasta llegar con su familia.

― ¡Sabía que ganarías Katniss! ¡Lo sabía! ― la abrazó su hermana.

― Te lo prometí patito ― le dijo ella a su oído.

Después de eso abrazó a su madre, aunque su relación a raíz de la muerte de su padre se había deteriorado mucho, porque se volvió distante y en cierta forma sintió que las abandonó a ella y a su hermana a su suerte, lo cierto es que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por seguir adelante de nuevo.

Madge, su mejor amiga, también estaba ahí y la familia Hawthorne.

― Katniss tienes que ver nuestra nueva casa. ¡Parece un castillo! ― la tomó de la mano su hermana.

― Espero que no te moleste que les hayamos entregado las llaves ― le dijo su amiga.

― No, para nada, pero…

― Tus pertenencias las harán llegar más tarde a tu casa ― le aclaró la hija del alcalde.

La casa era en verdad muy bonita, y mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, estaba completamente amueblada y además contaba con cuatro recámaras, cada una de ellas podría tener la suya y aun así les quedaba una para visitas, también tenían agua caliente y electricidad, servicios que jamás creyó que podrían disfrutar.

Le dejaron la recámara principal a ella, era la más grande. Katniss y entró y se recostó en la cama, todavía se sentía como en un sueño, no podía creer que estuviera de regreso en el distrito Doce. Estaba viendo hacia el techo, pensando en Desmond, y si debería ir o no al funeral del chico al día siguiente. ¿Su familia querría verla?

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando entró Prim. Su hermana se recostó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

― Mamá y yo no podíamos despegarnos de la pantalla durante todo el día, por la noche nos turnábamos para estar al pendiente de si te pasaba algo ― volteó a verla y se sostuvieron la mirada ― Me dejaron faltar a clases. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre supe que ibas a regresar. Fuiste muy valiente y no sabes cuánto te admiro.

― ¿No te doy miedo después de que viste lo que soy capaz de hacer?

― Eres una sobreviviente Katniss, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para salvar tu vida y jamás voy a tener miedo de ti.

La mayor le sonrió, se giró de lado y tomó una de sus trenzas ― ¿Te gusta tu nueva recámara?

― Es hermosa. Jamás creí que fuera a tener un cuarto para mí sola, además es amarilla y ¿viste las cortinas? Tienen pequeñas flores rosas ― le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

― Me da gusto verte tan contenta.

― ¡Ah! y no te dije, la casa de al lado es la de Haymitch, y ahí vive su madre, la señora Eva Abernathy y ha sido de gran ayuda, vino y nos explicó cómo funcionaba todo en la casa. Nos invitó a todas a cenar hoy en la noche a su casa y le dijimos que iríamos.

...

* * *

...

No tenía nada de ganas de salir, solo deseaba permanecer recostada, pero si su madre y hermana habían aceptado la invitación, no podía quedar mal con la madre de su mentor.

Más tarde se dio un baño, se quitó el maquillaje, se puso la antigua ropa que su madre y su hermana ya habían trasladado a su nuevo hogar, a pesar de haber traído del capitolio varias maletas con ropa que Cinna le había diseñado para ella y para su hermana. Y se peinó con su trenza de siempre.

A las siete de la tarde, tocaron en la puerta de la casa de al lado y se sorprendieron cuando una mujer rubia, joven y muy bonita, les abrió la puerta.

― ¡Bienvenidas! Pasen por favor ― el acento era inconfundible.

― ¿Effie? ― preguntó Katniss incrédula.

― Sí, soy yo ― les sonrió.

Estaba irreconocible, traía su cabello natural suelto, y aunque la había visto de lejos en dos ocasiones anteriores sin peluca, verla de cerca y con un maquillaje muy natural, vestida con unos leggins, un blusón amarillo largo y zapatillas de piso, en verdad parecía que estaba frente a una persona completamente diferente.

― Te ves…

― ¿Humana? ― dijo tras la rubia, su mentor.

― ¡Oh basta Haymitch! ― dijo una mujer mayor a su lado, tenía el cabello castaño y los mismos ojos grises de su hijo ― Effie se ve hermosa siempre, no importa lo que se ponga.

― No dije lo contrario madre, también luce bien vestida de guacamaya, como suele estarlo en el Capitolio.

La rubia apretó los labios algo molesta, pero él mantuvo su una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Era raro verlos así, se notaba que estaban relajados.

― No le hagan caso a mi hijo, por favor pasen ― les indicó la sra. Abernathy, después abrazó a Katniss ― Me da mucho gusto conocerte cariño, puedes llamarme Eva.

― Gracias ― dijo la castaña y trató de devolverle el abrazó.

― Mamá, ya suéltala, vas a asfixiarla.

― Disculpa, es la emoción de tenerte aquí, por favor pasen a la sala, en un momento les llevo algo de beber.

Prim abrazó a Haymitch por la cintura y esto sorprendió mucho al mentor ― Gracias por traer a mi hermana sana y salva.

Él intercambió una mirada con Effie, quién también estaba impresionada, pues era la primera vez que oían esa frase.

La casa del mentor era una copia de la suya en cuanto a la distribución, aunque los muebles eran diferentes y se notaba el toque personal que le habían dado tras vivir ahí durante tantos años.

― Mi hijo Aaron no debe tardar en llegar con mi nuera y mi nieto, en cuanto lleguen pasaremos a al comedor ― Eva les ofreció unos vasos con limonada.

― Oh no se preocupe ― le comentó su mamá.

― ¡Ah Katniss, lo olvidaba! ― su escolta se paró del sofá donde estaba sentada ― Peeta te mandó algo, ahorita vengo ― salió de la sala.

― ¿Quién es Peter? ― preguntó Prim.

― Es Peeta, lo conocí en el Capitolio, él fue uno de mis principales patrocinadores.

― ¡Aquí tienes! ― depositó una elegante caja blanca con un lazo negro que traía impreso en letras doradas "Mellark" ― Me dijo que incluyó diferentes tipos de pan y galletas, y que esperaba que tú y tu familia las disfrutaran ― tomó asiento de nuevo al lado de Haymitch.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

― Debe ser Aaron, yo voy a abrir ― le dijo Eva a su nuera quién se iba a poner de pie.

La castaña se quedó observando la caja y se le hizo agua la boca al recordar los deliciosos bollos de queso que había comido.

― ¡Abuelita! ― se escucharon los gritos de un niño.

Entraron a la sala, Katniss ya conocía a Aaron y su familia de vista, se había casado con una chica del pueblo cuya familia eran los dueños de un taller de carpintería.

Eva los introdujo ― Él es mi hijo Aaron, mi nuera Sophie y mi nieto Davey ― sonrió ― Y ellas son Elena, Primrose y Katniss Everdeen, nuestras nuevas vecinas.

Aaron se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero más joven y con cabello castaño corto; Sophie era rubia y de ojos azules como la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, tenía rasgos delicados, era bonita y unos ocho años más joven que su esposo, y el pequeño Davey, era una copia de su padre, tendría unos seis años de edad.

― Encantadas de conocerlos ― Elena les tendió la mano.

Sophie saludó a las Everdeen, después se colocó una mano sobre el vientre, no se habían dado cuenta por el vestido suelto que usaba de que estaba embarazada.

― Más de veinte años y por fin traen a la primera vencedora del distrito Doce. ¡Felicidades! ― Sophie volteó a ver al mentor y a su escolta, y por la mirada que intercambiaron, fue claro que había cierta tensión entre ellos.

Aaron la tomó por el codo y le susurró algo al oído y Eva los invitó a pasar a todos al comedor, intentando calmar el ambiente.

Effie acompañó a su suegra a la cocina y regresaron con una gran cacerola de estofado de res, además de una vasija con arroz y una cesta con pan, colocaron todo al centro.

La comida estaba deliciosa, estaba claro que la señora Abernathy tenía muy buena sazón y probar el estofado con carne de res y no de ardilla, hacía una gran diferencia en el sabor.

― Y Sophie ¿cuántos meses tienes de embarazo? ― preguntó su madre, durante la sobremesa.

― Seis ― sonrió la joven ― Y esperamos que sea niña.

― ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por conocer a mi segundo nieto o nieta! ― Eva acarició el cabello de Davey que estaba sentado a su lado.

― Ya hubiera conocido más nietos, si solo Effie y Haymitch se hubieran animado a ser padres ― comentó Sophie ― Digo, tienen la ventaja de que sus hijos serían capitolinos y no podrían ser cosechados como los nuestros.

― ¡Sophie! ― la llamó su esposo en un claro tono de advertencia.

― ¿Qué? ― volteó a verlo ― Es la verdad, sus hijos jamás irían a los Juegos, y los nuestros ¿quién sabe? Quizás el día de mañana Effie saqué su nombre en el sorteo y más de veinte años para traer a casa a un vencedor ¿qué te dice? Probablemente mueran en la Arena.

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Haymitch y Effie estaban paralizados en el otro extremo de la mesa. Todos estaban en silencio.

― Con su permiso ― Effie dejó la servilleta de tela en la mesa y se retiró de prisa sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

Aaron se colocó una mano en la frente.

Haymitch se acabó su bebida de un trago.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le molestó la verdad? ― de nuevo habló la cuñada de su mentor.

― Sophie ― esta vez la advertencia vino de Eva.

― Con la suerte que tiene para sacar nombres de niños de apenas 12 o 13 años de edad, no dudo que Davey vaya a salir cosechado en su primer año.

― ¡Basta! ― el mentor dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con la palma de su mano ― No voy a permitir ese tipo de comentarios de mi esposa ― se paró y salió del comedor.

Las Everdeen se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

― Ya es tarde, nosotras nos retiramos ― dijo Elena ― Muchas gracias por la cena, todo estuvo delicioso.

Eva se veía realmente angustiada por la escena que habían tenido que presenciar ― Las acompaño a la salida.

Katniss tomó la caja que Effie había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala, antes de salir junto con su madre y hermana de la casa.

― Siento mucho lo que pasó allá adentro ― empezó a disculparse la madre de su mentor, traía los ojos vidriosos.

― No tengas cuidado ― de inmediato Elena trato de tranquilizarla.

― Antes se llevaban muy bien mis nueras, pero a raíz de que Sophie tuvo a Davey, su relación cambió y ahora no sé si son las hormonas del embarazo, o por qué hizo esos comentarios tan horribles.

Elena la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que Eva asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas con una mano.

― ¡Vaya! Eso fue incómodo ― comentó Prim, apenas entraron en su casa.

― Ni que lo digas ― dijo Katniss.

― ¿Vas a abrir esa caja? Desde aquí huele delicioso.

― Tienen que probar esto ― sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina con su hermana y su madre.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

― Soy Effie Trinket ― ella le extendió la mano.

Él no se la tomó, en su lugar se llevó el cigarrillo de nuevo a los labios.

Ella apretó los labios claramente molesta por su descortesía y bajó la mano para posarla sobre el barandal.

― Se nota que eres igual de fastidiosa que tu abuela.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Qué grosero! No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

― Y también la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido en este lugar lleno de payasos ― la vio de reojo y pudo ver como ella no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

― No estoy segura de si eso fue un cumplido o no, pero me arriesgaré. Gracias.

Haymitch sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, después arrojó el cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con su zapato. Levantó una ceja y volteó a verla ― ¿No vas a darme otra lección de modales?

― No tiene caso, creo que caería en oídos sordos.

Él rio ― Fastidiosa, pero con sentido del humor, me gusta ― sintió su estómago rugir ― ¿No hay comida en este lugar?

― Espera un segundo ― ella se metió por una puerta de servicio que estaba a un lado y después de un momento regresó con un plato lleno de bocadillos y una bebida en la otra, y se los ofreció.

― Eres rápida ― los tomó y de inmediato se llevó un canapé a la boca.

― Una chica tiene sus conexiones ― le guiñó un ojo.

Estaban parados uno al lado del otro, seguían junto al barandal, él se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído ― ¿Y crees que puedas sacarme de aquí?

Escuchar su voz tan cerca, le puso la piel de gallina ― Lo siento, mis conexiones no dan para tanto.

Él vio los vellos de su brazo erizados y pasó su dedo sobre el ― ¿Te doy miedo, Princesa?

― No seas ridículo, por supuesto que no.

Entonces colocó sus manos sobre el barandal a ambo lados de ella, dejando a un lado la bebida y el plato de bocadillos, de forma que la dejó sin escapatoria ― Pues deberías ― le dijo en un tono serio ― Soy un asesino.

― Hiciste lo necesario para salir de esa arena con vida ― le sostuvo la mirada.

La chica tenía carácter y era osada, eso le gustaba. Se inclinó para besarla, pero apenas sus labios rozaron los de ella, la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al balcón se abrió.

― ¡Ahí estás! ― era Callyope, su escolta― Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¡Regresa acá en este instante!

Effie se había ocultado en su pecho.

― ¡Ya voy! ― le gritó ― ¡No me molestes!

― Tienes diez segundos para terminar lo que sea que estés haciendo o voy personalmente por ti ― cerró la puerta de golpe.

― ¿Por qué te ocultaste?

― No se supone que deba estar aquí ― le dijo y se pasó por debajo de su brazo, lista para irse.

Entonces él lo recordó, Irene le había dicho que lo había patrocinado debido a que una persona muy querida para ella le había rogado que lo hiciera.

― El antídoto… Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Ella se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la puerta de servicio ― No podía permitir que murieras. Hasta la próxima, Haymitch.

...

* * *

...

La coronación, fue un evento largo y tedioso. Y por el rostro del presidente Snow, era claro que no estaba muy contento con su triunfo.

Lo único que hizo llevadero el evento, fue que podía tomar todo el alcohol que quisiera, y nadie le decía nada por ser aún menor de edad.

Chaff estuvo presente, y volvió a darle la plática que habían sostenido en el hospital. Debía tener mucho cuidado, porque no estaban nada contentos por la forma en que había ganado, y si quería mantener a su familia a salvo y a su novia, debía aprender a jugar bien su nuevo papel de vencedor y lo primero que debía hacer era terminar su relación.

El viaje de regreso en tren al distrito Doce, se la pasó en el vagón del bar y lo más alejado posible de la odiosa de su escolta.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación, parecía que todos los habitantes del distrito estaban ahí, incluso la gente del pueblo que solía menospreciarlo por ser un chico de la veta, le aplaudían.

Él solo quería ir con su familia, estar solo, habían partido de ahí cuatro tributos, y solo él había regresado con vida, pero las palabras de Irene y de Chaff se repitieron en su mente. Así que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, forzó una sonrisa y saludó a todos, dejó que le tomaran fotografías y después de un rato se abrió camino para abrazar a su madre y a su hermano, pero cuando Claudia, su novia, trató de acercarse a él dispuesta a abrazarlo, él le dio la espalda y la ignoró por completo.

El viejo alcalde, quién ya lo había felicitado cuando bajó del tren, se aceró de nuevo a él ― Vengo a entregarle las llaves de su nueva casa.

Se fueron hacia su nuevo hogar, acompañados por el alcalde y escoltados por un agente de paz, quien en esta ocasión no lo hacía porque hubiera infringido alguna ley como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado cuando solía meterse en problemas.

Llegaron a la vacía Aldea de los Vencedores. Nunca habían visto casas tan grandes, la única que le ganaba en tamaño era la del propio alcalde.

― Hago la entrega oficial de su nueva casa. ¡Felicidades hijo, una vez más! Haz logrado poner el nombre del distrito Doce en alto.

Haymitch solo asintió con la cabeza y se contuvo de lo que en realidad quería decir. Niños matando otros niños en una arena, ¿cómo podía esa acción poner el nombre del distrito Doce en alto?

Entró a la casa junto con su madre y hermano.

― ¡Es tan hermosa! ― exclamó ella.

― Y es toda tuya ma ― le regalo media sonrisa.

Ella se giró, lo abrazó y se echó a llorar de nuevo, como lo había hecho en la estación del tren ― Lo más importante es que estás tú aquí con nosotros. No me hubiera importado seguir limpiado la casa del alcalde el resto de mi vida si con eso podía evitarte el duro camino que tuviste que recorrer para volver aquí.

Él le besó la frente ― Lo sé, ma.

― ¡Miren tenemos un refrigerador! ― su hermano gritó desde la cocina ― ¡Y es enorme!

Su mamá y él rieron y fueron en dirección de la cocina.

Haymitch se asomó por la ventana ― Aquí no tendrás vecinos, ¿no vas a extrañarlos?

― Siempre puedo visitarlos ― pasó la mano sobre la larga cubierta de la cocina.

― Ya no tienes que volver a trabajar, voy a recibir una pensión mensual y créeme que habrá dinero de sobra.

Su hermano abría y cerraba gabinetes, inspeccionándolo todo ― ¿Haymitch?

― ¿Qué pasa enano?

― ¿Por qué no saludaste a Claudia en la estación? ― era impresionante lo observador que era su pequeño hermano.

Él intercambió una mirada con su madre, ambos sabían lo que seguía, él se tendría que casar una mujer del Capitolio, y pasar la mayoría del año allá.

― ¿Por qué no vas arriba y elijes tu habitación? ― le dijo su madre.

― ¡Yo elegiré primero! ― el niño corrió escaleras arriba y se olvidó por completo de que su hermano no le dio una respuesta a su pregunta.

― ¿Cuándo? ― su mamá tomó asiento en el antecomedor.

― No lo sé. En seis meses es la gira de la victoria, y no puedo casarme hasta que cumpla los 18 años.

― ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

― ¿Claudia? ― él sacudió la cabeza ― Creo que lo mejor es que no me vean cerca de ella de nuevo.

Su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la mano ― Solo espero que sea una buena mujer.

― Y que no sea muy vieja.

Ella abrió los ojos de horror ― Esperemos que no ― se paró y lo abrazó, él enterró el rostro en el abdomen de su madre ― Pero pase lo que pase, estás vivo, es lo importante.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La verdad me siento muy emocionada por la recepción que ha tenido esta nueva historia, he visto que me han dado follow y han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia, personas que por primera vez leen algo que he escrito yo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios a atalinunezz1, CaroRamos, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, Blackcat46, claudiacobos79, Gris, Sairit, 75everything, Laura, thelmitagzz, Marisol, JoyHamato, Gagonaya, MMB, LG, F e Igora Mellark.**

 **A los nuevos lectores, lo invito a visitar mi biografía y revisar las otras historias que tengo publicadas.**

 **Mientras vea interés en la historia y sus comentarios, esto continuará.**

 **Muchas gracias y nos vemos el próximo lunes**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	3. El Tour de la Victoria

Capítulo 3

 **El Tour de la Victoria**

Katniss abrió la puerta de la casa para despedir a sus amigos Madge y Gale, quienes habían ido a comer con ella y su familia. Era agradable seguirlos viendo y saber que ¡por fin! eran una pareja después de tanto tiempo de escuchar a la hija del alcalde hablando de él, pero se sorprendió al ver a Effie a punto de tocar.

― Buenas tardes, señora Abernathy ― la saludó su amiga.

― Por favor dime Effie, siento que le hablas a mi suegra ― sonrió.

― Bien, Effie ― se despidió la chica con la mano.

Gale solo asintió con la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado. Su amigo no podía evitar ver a Effie como al enemigo.

― Pasa ― abrió más la puerta.

― Gracias, querida ― traía sujeta la agenda contra su pecho, hacía mucho frio y la escolta traía un gran abrigo que reconoció como de Haymitch ― Mañana temprano llegarán las cámaras, incluyendo a Cinna y tu equipo de preparación, creo que sería bueno repasar unas cosas para la breve entrevista que te harán antes de iniciar el tour.

― ¿Te importa si pasamos a la cocina? Está más caliente y acabo de preparar té.

― ¡Me parece una estupenda idea! Tantos años que tengo pasando temporadas en este distrito y sigo sin acostumbrarme al frío.

En la cocina estaba Prim, quien de inmediato fue a saludar a su escolta, parecía haberle tomado mucho cariño y le encantaba hablar de moda y vestidos con ella. La menor se ofreció a tomar el abrigo que Effie se quitó, después de todo, parecía que su hermana tenía mejores modales que ella.

La rubia se sentó en la mesa y agradeció la taza de té que le ofreció Katniss. Su hermana tomó lugar al lado de ella.

― ¿Por qué cuando estás de visita aquí en el distrito Doce no usas tus pelucas ni esos hermosos vestidos con los que apareces en televisión?

― ¡Prim! ― le llamó la atención a su hermana, últimamente se la pasaba viendo programas del Capitolio y nunca se perdía cuando salían sus vecinos en la televisión.

― ¡Oh está bien, Katniss!

― ¿Lo haces por él verdad?

― ¡Prim! ― la llamó de nuevo.

― Eres una jovencita muy observadora ― sonrió ― Sí, lo hago por Haymitch ― suspiró ― nunca le han gustado las pelucas y la moda del Capitolio, así que cuando estoy aquí como no salgo de la Aldea de los Vencedores, procuro darle gusto.

― Pero él jamás se ha teñido el cabello o se maquilla como los hombres de allá.

Effie rio ― ¡Dios, no! ¿Lo imaginas? Tengo suerte de que salga vestido de manera decente y a veces lo convenzo de que se afeite y se peine, es lo más que he logrado en todos estos años.

― Entonces cuando Katniss se case con alguien de allá, ¿tendrá que usar pelucas o teñirse el cabello y usar toda esa ropa tan extravagante?

La castaña intercambió una mirada con Effie.

― Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, quizás un poco sí, pero dependerá de su esposo ― contestó un poco más incómoda Effie.

― Tu abuela fue una vencedora ¿no? ¿fue feliz?

― Todavía vive, y sí, fue feliz con mi abuelo, él era 13 años mayor que ella, pero aun lo recuerdo muy bien y la adoraba, y mi abuela también lo amaba ― tenía la mirada perdida en la taza de té ― Ella jamás uso pelucas o se tiñó el cabello de otro color que no fuera su tono más que para cubrir sus canas, tiene esta hermosa cabellera abundante y ondulada, que realmente envidio, siempre ha sido una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, y supo adaptarse muy bien a la vida en el Capitolio.

― ¿Es por eso que decidiste casarte con Haymitch? ¿Por la vida de tu abuela?

― ¡Prim, basta! Te estás pasando de impertinente, por favor ve con mamá a la lavandería para que le ayudes con la ropa. Nosotras tenemos trabajo.

― Lo siento, Effie ― se disculpó su hermana antes de retirarse.

― No tengas cuidado, cariño.

― Por favor disculpa a mi hermana ― le dijo Katniss ― pero no deja de ver esos programas del Capitolio sobre moda y chismes de los famosos, y en verdad te admira.

― Está bien ― abrió su agenda.

― ¿Pero es verdad lo que dijo Prim? ¿tendré que usar esa ropa tan extravagante y teñirme el cabello y todo eso?

― No te preocupes por eso, querida ― le dio unas palmadas en la mano ― Haymitch y yo nos aseguraremos de que te cases con un buen hombre.

― Pero yo lo tengo que elegir en un programa de televisión ¿no?

La escolta apretó los labios.

― ¿Qué?

― No quería agobiarte con eso ahorita, pero ese programa es un show. En realidad, sabrás de antemano quién es el ganador y al que deberás elegir.

Ella sintió un hueco en la boca del estómago, ¿Y si era un tipo desagradable?

― Ese show para que los vencedores eligieran pareja empezó con Finnick Odair, el vendedor más joven de los Juegos, sabes a quién me refiero ¿no?

― Sí, el vencedor del distrito Cuatro.

― Cuando Finnick ganó, muchísimas mujeres del Capitolio querían casarse con él, entonces a Plutarch Heavensbee, el director de la cadena de televisión que transmite los Juegos, se le ocurrió esta idea para hacer más dinero donde el vencedor elegiría entre quince hermosas mujeres a la que sería su esposa. Y cómo te imaginarás, el programa fue todo un éxito, hubo muchos castings para elegir a las participantes. Pero él ya estaba enamorado de Annie Cresta, nieta de Mags, otra vencedora de los Juegos quién además era su mentora, así que el chicho había conocido a Annie desde tiempo atrás.

― Por eso la eligió.

― Así es, pero hubo descontento por parte de los productores porque había otras chicas quizás un poco más desinhibidas y atractivas que ella. Así que, a partir del siguiente año, decidieron que todo sería un show, y el ganador se elegiría previamente con consentimiento de los productores y el mismo presidente Snow, pero al público lo harían votar por sus favoritos mediante llamadas telefónicas, aunque esas votaciones también estén manipuladas, para que queden satisfechos y se sientan parte del proceso.

― ¿Y ya eligieron a mi futuro esposo?

― Aun no, pero Haymitch y yo conocemos muy bien a Plutarch, y él nos debe muchos favores, así que no te preocupes, te repito, nos aseguraremos de que se trate de una buena persona.

Katniss le dio un trago a su té, pero este ya estaba un poco frío para su gusto.

― Vamos paso a paso, mañana será un gran, gran día.

...

* * *

...

A Katniss le dio mucho gusto ver de nuevo a Cinna y su equipo de preparación quienes la hacían reír mucho.

La entrevista inicial a distancia con Caesar Flickerman, afuera de su casa junto con su familia, fue bien. Y después de eso, iniciaron el viaje en tren.

Era raro ver a Effie de nuevo con la moda del Capitolio después de haberla visto en el distrito Doce sin nada de eso.

Por la noche, durante la cena, Katniss se sentó en la mesa junto a Haymitch, Effie y Cinna.

― No sé si podré hacerlo, veré a la familia de Rue y de Tresh…

― Preciosa, saliste de la arena, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. Y si te limitas a leer la tarjeta con el discurso que te escribió Effie, será más fácil.

Cinna le dio un trago a su bebida ― Estarás bien Katniss, leí el discurso y es muy bueno. Solo no te salgas de lo que te escribió Effie, recuerda que hay que ser cuidadosos con lo que dices sobre los Juegos.

― Sí yo pude hacerlo, no veo porque tú no ― su mentor se paró para servirse otro trago.

― Bueno, hasta que llegué a los distritos de los profesionales cuyos tributos tuve que matar.

― No eres la primera que hace este tour y debe dar discursos, querida, yo te ayudaré escribiéndolos, no te preocupes.

Su estancia en el distrito Once, no fue tan mal como esperaba, se sintió muy nerviosa durante el discurso, pero una vez que terminaron, Chaff, un antiguo vencedor y amigo de Haymitch, les dio un tour por el distrito junto con el alcalde.

Tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la familia de Rue de nuevo y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas cuando la madre de la chica la abrazó y le dio las gracias por ayudar a su hija y no dejarla morir sola.

Durante la cena que ofreció el distrito pudo conocer un poco más a Chaff y se sorprendió al saber que había quedado viudo muy joven, no había vuelto a casarse y ahora solo aparecía en las revistas de chismes con escándalos sobre nuevas conquistas o peleas en bares.

Los siguientes distritos, tal como le habían dicho, habían ido un poco mejor, no había tenido relación con dichos tributos, por lo tanto, fue más fácil dar su discurso.

En el distrito Siete, conoció a Blight Jordan y Johanna Mason o mejor dicho Johanna Mellark.

Blight era gay y estaba casado con un famoso diseñador de sombreros y pelucas del Capitolio. Dado que los distritos eran más conservadores en ese tema y las personas con otras preferencias sexuales eran mal vistas y condenadas por el resto de los habitantes, a diferencia del Capitolio donde la homosexualidad era un tema abierto, siempre que el vencedor regresaba a su distrito, lo hacía solo.

― Blight, dale las gracias a Bobby de mi parte, la peluca color lavanda que me diseñó para el baile en la mansión presidencial, está divina ― le dijo Effie al vencedor mientras recorrían el distrito.

― Ridícula ― gesticuló Haymitch volteándolas a ver a Johanna y a ella.

Las dos chicas no pudieron contener la risa.

La escolta le inmediato les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, y ellas se callaron ― Y dime Johanna, ¿Bannock no pudo acompañarte?

La chica suspiró ― No, ya conoces a la bruja de mi suegra, siempre tienen mucho trabajo cuando saben que voy a viajar al Siete, y como van a proveer los bocadillos para la cena en la mansión, están haciendo las pruebas.

― ¡Johanna que manera es esa de expresarte de la madre de tu esposo! ¡Respeto!

― La misma forma en la que yo me expreso de la mía ― dijo Haymitch.

Effie le lanzó una mirada, que hizo que él de inmediato levantara las manos en son de paz.

Tomaron asiento en una pequeña cafetería que habían abierto en el distrito, donde los dueños les regalaron algunas bebidas.

Blight y el alcalde se disculparon un momento, pues debían ultimar los detalles de la cena que tendrían más tarde.

― ¿Mellark? ― preguntó Katniss, una vez que le dio un trago a su bebida ― ¿Estás relacionada con Peeta Mellark?

La vencedora del Siete sonrió burlona ― Te gustó mi cuñado ¿verdad? Él no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció.

― ¿Está interesado Peeta en Katniss? ― preguntó su escolta.

― Eso parece, y me encantaría ver el rostro de Bárbara cuando se entere que otro hijo suyo podría casarse con una chica de distrito, una vencedora.

Katniss frunció el ceño ― Dicho así parece todo tan frío. No es justo que después de lo que pasamos en los Juegos nos obliguen a casarnos con alguien que apenas conoceremos.

― Tienes que hacerlo ― esta vez Johanna habló seria ― Yo pensé lo mismo que tú y me negué rotundamente a participar en ese estúpido show a pesar de las advertencias que me hicieron ― bajó la voz y desvió brevemente la mirada hacia Haymitch ― y ¿sabes lo que pasó? Mi padre murió repentinamente en un accidente laboral.

― Lo siento.

― No ― sacudió la cabeza Johanna ― Bueno, después de todo Bannock ha sido un buen esposo, no puedo quejarme, y el sexo, ¡uf! El sexo es increíble.

― ¡Johanna! ― le llamó la atención Effie.

Katniss se puso completamente roja.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No me digas que aún eres virgen! ― rio.

― Jo ― esta vez la advertencia vino de parte de Haymitch.

― ¡Qué! No se comporten como si todos fueran puritanos, dudo mucho que ustedes se hayan casado vírgenes.

― Suficiente de tonterías, voy a ver que tanto traman Blight y ese alcalde ― Haymitch salió del establecimiento, y se notaba que estaba incómodo.

― No voy a discutir mi vida sexual contigo, gracias. Lo que queríamos era que hablaras con Katniss de la familia de tu esposo.

Ella se sentía muy avergonzada.

La vencedora del Siete rodó los ojos ― Mi suegra es una perra, pero fuera de eso, mi suegro es una persona muy amable, Rye mi cuñado es un idiota, pero es divertido, y Peeta ― suspiró ― realmente es una buena persona, si no me hubiera casado con Bannock, me hubiera encantado haberlo hecho con él.

Siguieron conversando un rato más y por la noche tuvieron la cena con el alcalde, la verdad era que, si no hubiera sido por Johanna, todo hubiera sido más aburrido.

...

* * *

...

La visita al resto de los distritos fue un poco más fácil, hasta que le tocó llegar a los distritos de los profesionales donde tuvo que ver a las familias cuyos hijos había matado.

Cuando salieron del distrito Uno rumbo al Capitolio, Katniss solo estaba feliz de haber dejado los discursos atrás, ahora según le había comentado Effie solo faltaba el baile en la mansión presidencial y podría regresar a su casa por unos meses, mientras comenzaban a preparar lo del programa de televisión, pero por el momento no quería pensar en eso.

El vestido que Cinna le hizo para que utilizara en el baile era hermoso, negro con transparencias y plumas de colores, y a pesar de no ser fan de la moda excéntrica del Capitolio, disfrutaba utilizar lo que le diseñaba su estilista.

― ¡La mansión presidencial! ― exclamó Effie cuando se bajaron de la limosina y estuvieron frente a las puertas de hierro que daban acceso al jardín ― Trata de disfrutarlo querida, todo esto es por ti.

Haymitch apretó los labios a su lado ― Solo no te separes mucho de nosotros ― volteó a ver a Cinna y Portia ― Siempre mantengan los ojos en ella.

Los dos asintieron.

El lugar estaba excesivamente arreglado para el gusto de Katniss, pero bueno en los distritos no había nada como eso. Arreglos con flores y luces laser por todos lados, y los invitados en sí, parecían parte de la decoración con los ridículos trajes que vestían.

Desde que ingresaron al lugar mucha gente se acercó a saludarla, pero Haymitch y Cinna permanecieron a su lado y no permitieron que aceptara si quiera las invitaciones que le hacían para bailar, sabían cómo era ese medio, las sustancias que podían tener en ese lugar y lo fácil que sería que alguien la drogara y desapareciera unas horas.

― Buenas noches, señorita ― Peeta se paró frente a ella.

Se veía atractivo, iba vestido elegantemente con un traje negro con una delgada línea dorada en las solapas, y al igual que cuando lo conoció, lucía normal, excepto por un muy sutil delineado de ojos, que hacían que sus pestañas lucieran más largas y se preguntó si serían naturales.

Ella sonrió ― Buenas noches, señor Mellark.

― Por favor, llámame Peeta, ¿Me concedería una pieza? ― le ofreció su mano.

Haymitch asintió con la cabeza y ella se animó a tomar la mano del rubio ― No la pierdas de vista, muchacho.

― No lo haré.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

Callyope, su escolta, era una mujer detestable, ridícula y en su opinión fea. Lo que más odiaba de ella era la forma en que veía a todos los habitantes del distrito, como si ella fuera superior, y no se comportó diferente con su madre y su hermano cuando se dio inicio al Tour de la Victoria e hicieron unas tomas en su nueva casa, mostrando a todo Panem que él estaba "feliz" con los obsequios que había recibido del presidente Snow.

En el tren no dejaba de darle órdenes y criticar su forma de vestir, hablar, comer, incluso caminar.

Se negó tajantemente a que su estilista le cortara el cabello y le diera un look más "digno de un vencedor" según sus palabras. Y se negó a ponerse trajes de colores chillones o estampados florales, no le importaba si era la última moda, no iba con él.

Llegaron al distrito Once y fueron recibidos por el alcalde. Dio su discurso a los habitantes del lugar, casi no levantó la vista y se limitó a leer la tarjeta que había preparado su escolta, él no aportó nada de su parte, ¿qué podía decir?, la arena fue una carnicería y aunque afortunadamente no se enfrentó a muerte con nadie de ese distrito, no soportaba ver a las familias de los tributos caídos, simplemente no podía verlos llorando sobre las plataformas que colocaron con la imagen de cada uno de sus hijos fallecidos, dos eran niños de 12 años de edad que murieron en el baño de sangre.

Después de eso dieron un paseo por el distrito y se animó cuando vio que Chaff, el vencedor que lo había apoyado en el Capitolio, estaba ahí, en cierta forma hizo un poco más amena la visita.

Por la noche se llevó a cabo la cena para el nuevo vencedor que ofrecía el alcalde en un modesto salón de eventos que tenían dentro del edificio de justicia.

Haymitch se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Chaff llegar junto a una extraña mujer en una silla motorizada de ruedas, y se acercaron hasta quedar junto a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

― Haymitch, quiero presentarte a mi esposa Lucrecia. Loki, te presento a Haymitch.

― Mucho gusto ― se saludaron de mano.

― ¡Vaya! Es mucho más guapo en persona ― sonrió la mujer.

― ¡Cuidado amigo! ― empleó un tono de advertencia el moreno ― No se te ocurra quitarme a mi esposa porque no respondo.

El rubio se alarmó ante la seriedad del otro vencedor y levantó las palmas de las manos ― No, yo…

― ¡Basta Chaff! Lo vas a asustar ― rio ella ― No le hagas caso, solo está bromeando.

El moreno también rio y después se agachó para cargar a su esposa y ayudarla a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa que iban a compartir. Y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta lo extremadamente delgada que era ella, resaltaban los huesos de la clavícula y se notaba que el vestido amarillo fosforescente que vestía, le quedaba muy grande.

― Gracias, cariño ― le agradeció ella y después se subió los lentes de armazón rojo y pequeños cristales que se le resbalaron por la nariz. Giró hacia Haymitch, apoyando los codos en la mesa ― ¿Qué opinas Haymitch? El manco y la inválida. ¡Bonita pareja que hacemos! ¿no crees?

Chaff soltó la carcajada y Haymitch no supo que responder.

― ¡Vamos a asustar al chico! Amor ― le tomó la mano el vencedor del Once.

― Tienes razón, discúlpanos, pero ambos tenemos un sentido del humor muy ácido y solemos burlarnos de nuestros propios defectos.

Chaff le besó la mano ― Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Él no sabía que decir y se quedó observándolos por un momento.

Ella de pronto se sintió un poco incómoda y se llevó una mano a la pañoleta multicolor que traía en el cabello, de la cual asomaba un corto fleco negro.

― En el Capitolio suelo usar pelucas pero se me hacen muy incómodas y me pican, cuando venimos aquí prefiero usar pañoletas.

― Se te ve muy bien ― aclaró deprisa, entendiendo que ella se había sentido incómoda bajo su escrutinio ― No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal ni nada, es más, no veo porque no puedes usar pañoletas todo el tiempo, sinceramente las pelucas me parecen ridículas ― desvió la mirada brevemente hacia su escolta, quién reía en otra mesa junto a su estilista.

― Awww, eres lindo y son las palabras más dulces que me han dicho ― le sonrió ella y en ese momento reparó en los ojos verde olivo que tenía bajo las gruesas gafas. No era una mujer muy bonita, pero tenía algo que la hacía agradable.

― Lo que estuvo pésimo fue tu discurso ― Chaff le dio un trago a la bebida que un mesero colocó frente a él.

― ¿Quién lo escribió? En verdad estuvo fatal, sin afán de ofender ― complementó ella.

― Callyope ― señaló el con un dedo la mesa de enfrente, mientras se llevaba un vaso de whiskey a los labios.

― Mmm… Callyope la miope ― volteó ella a la otra mesa.

Haymitch soltó la carcajada escupiendo su bebida ― Nunca lo había escuchado, creo que voy a comenzar a llamarla así para molestarla.

― El burro hablando de orejas ― se señaló los lentes ella, también riendo ante su reacción ― Pero sé que lleva varias operaciones correctivas y aun así usa lentes de contacto para poder ver. Y bueno ― suspiró ― yo ya no puedo hacer nada, mi vista seguirá degenerándose.

― Me gustan tus lentes, te da ese toque sexy, amor.

― Adulador ― juntó su hombro con el de su esposo, después volvió la vista a Haymitch ― Y dime, ¿dirás el mismo discurso en todos los distritos?

Él se metió la mano al interior de su saco y le tendió un papel doblado ― Ese es el del distrito Diez, me hace cargarlo a todos lados porque quiere que me lo aprenda y lo diga de memoria.

― Déjame verlo ― lo tomó ella.

Chaff leyó sobre su hombro ― Sí, igual de malo.

― Horrible diría yo, siento que insulta al distrito y alaba demasiado al Capitolio y al presidente Snow, definitivamente una lameculos.

De nuevo él rio.

Si me permites Haymitch ―continuó ella y se colocó una mano en el pecho ― Yo podría escribir los discursos para ti.

― Loki es escritora ― colocó una mano en su hombro Chaff. Por la forma en que la veía, se notaba que en verdad la quería y admiraba.

― Por favor ― señaló el papel el rubio ― Lo que puedas cambiarle apuesto que será mejor que lo que escribió ella.

El resto de la velada se la pasaron riendo y charlando, hasta que Lucrecia colocó el codo en la mesa y se sostuvo la frente con la mano.

― Suficiente por hoy, amor. Es hora de retirarnos ― de inmediato se puso de pie el moreno.

― No por favor, tú quédate un rato más con Haymitch, no lo dejes solo en medio de estas personas.

Chaff la cargó en sus brazos y le sostuvo la mirada por un momento.

Ella le acarició suavemente el rostro ― No estás cumpliendo tu parte del trato.

― Amor, tu rompiste el trato hace años, me juraste que te quedaban solo dos años de vida y ya pasaron cinco.

Haymitch abrió mucho lo ojos ante el comentario tan burdo que le soltó el moreno, pero su esposa se atacó de la risa.

― Somos un caso perdido ― le dio un suave beso en los labios ― Vamos, colócame en la silla y deja que Lander me lleve a la casa.

― No, yo te llevo al auto y me regreso ¿sí? ― de inmediato le hizo señas a un hombre que Haymitch no había visto en toda la noche que estaba recargado en la pared, tras la mesa ― Llévate la silla de Lucrecia.

― De inmediato, señor.

Bueno, al menos no era un avox, como le pareció cuando lo vio.

Después de un rato, regresó Chaff a la mesa.

― Tu esposa, Lucrecia, es muy agradable.

― Sí, tuve suerte de conocer a Loki ― su mirada se perdió en la bebida.

― ¿Esta…? ¿Está enferma?

El moreno se acabó su bebida y le hizo una seña al mesero para que le llevara otra.

― Sí, ya está viviendo tiempo prestado, como dice ella. La conocí en la fiesta de la mansión presidencial ― se llevó el vaso de nuevo a los labios ― en ese momento… ― sacudió la cabeza ― recuerdo que se me acercó esta extraña chica con una leve cojera, y me dijo que me tenía una propuesta ― volteó a verlo ― Después de conversar un rato, me dijo que ella estaba enferma y los doctores le habían dado dos años de vida, así que esa era la propuesta: yo me casaba con ella y la hacía feliz dos años y no tendría que estar el resto de mi vida atado a una persona del Capitolio, y al final sería un viudo millonario.

― Lo siento ― volteó a verlo.

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza ― La verdad es que es una mujer extremadamente divertida, y aunque no lo creas es "excéntrica" ― señaló entre comillas ― para los gustos del Capitolio. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y creo que con el paso del tiempo… ― se encogió de hombros.

― Entiendo ― había notado que se querían.

― No estaba tranquilo con lo de su enfermedad y no podía resignarme a perderla a los dos años, así que la estuve presionando para que viera a otros especialistas. Finalmente la convencí de someterse a un tratamiento experimental que, si bien no iba a salvar su vida, si le daba más años. Y así es como aún tengo a Loki conmigo.

― Y ¿por qué Loki?

― Loki es el dios bromista de la mitología nórdica.

― ¿Qué? Jamás había oído hablar de eso.

― Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero Lucrecia me ha hecho leer muchos libros. Jamás imaginé que leería tanto en mi vida, pero de hecho no le manda ningún trabajo a su editor si no lo he leído yo antes. Ella escribe ciencia ficción y la verdad es muy buena, tiene una imaginación… ―se quedó callado y le dio otro trago a su bebida.

Era increíble la forma en la que hablaba de ella, era una pena saber que estaba enferma y tarde o temprano fallecería.

― Aunque no quiera admitirlo, la verdad me da un poco de miedo ver qué tipo de persona va a comprarme como su esposo. Así como hay casos de matrimonios buenos, o al menos eso parece, hay otros terribles.

― Dudo mucho que vayas a tener mala suerte, recuerdas a Irene Trinket ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

― Jamás se había involucrado de nuevo en el mundo de los Juegos casi desde que ganó, se me hace algo sospechoso que lo haga justo ahora ― bajó la voz ― y no solo eso, también fue tu patrocinadora… no sé, quizás me equivoque, pero sé que tiene una nieta que está ― abrió mucho los ojos e hizo la silueta de una mujer con las manos.

― Effie ― pronunció él en voz baja. Bueno tenía que admitir que era una chica muy atractiva.

...

* * *

...

Al día siguiente antes de partir de nuevo se encontró a Chaff y su esposa.

― Aquí tienes Haymitch, creo que quedaron mucho mejor que los penosos discursos que te dio tu escolta.

― Gracias ― tomó las tarjetas que le ofreció Lucrecia.

― Espero que lo aprecies, Loki anoche se desveló más de la cuenta trabajando en esos ― los señaló con la vista Chaff.

― Cariño, lo hice con gusto. Tranquilo ― colocó una mano sobre la de su esposo que estaba posada en su hombro.

― En verdad, muchas gracias Lucrecia ― le sonrió Haymitch ― Y espero verlos de nuevo.

― Seguro en el banque te la mansión presidencial.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le gritó su escolta ― ¡Nos estás retrasando!

El rodó los ojos ― Entonces nos vemos pronto.

En el resto de los distritos se repitió todo de nuevo, dio el discurso, le ofrecieron un paseo por el mismo y por la noche una cena. Tuvo que admitir que le agradaron mucho más los nuevos discursos que le había escrito la esposa de Chaff, y disfrutó hacer rabiar a su escolta al no utilizar los suyos.

Llegaron al Capitolio, por fin sería el banquete en la mansión presidencial y tuvo la más fuerte pelea con su estilista que terminó renunciando, cuando él se rehusó a utilizar los ridículos trajes de colores que le ofrecía. Finalmente se salió con la suya, se puso un sobrio traje negro y durante el viaje en la limosina, se despojó de la corbata que guardó en su bolsillo y se soltó el cabello que habían hecho que se recogiera en una coleta.

Su escolta tuvo que aguantarse el coraje al darse cuenta de esto justo cuando estaban frente a las puertas de la mansión.

― Imagino que nunca creíste que alguien pudiera tomarse las molestias de hacer algo tan majestuoso para una persona como tú ― le lanzó una mirada de desprecio ― disfrútalo y por favor evita ponernos más en vergüenza.

Haymitch la pasó de largo e ingresó primero. La verdad era algo abrumador la cantidad de personas que se acercaban para saludarlo o felicitarlo, no podía creer que todo ese festejo fuera para celebrar la muerte de 47 tributos, lo que lo coronaba como vencedor.

Las mujeres ahí presentes eran algo escalofriantes, labios azules y verdes, cabellos de colores chillantes, y con tanto maquillaje y operaciones que sabía que había en el Capitolio, no se podía siquiera calcular su edad.

Muchas se le insinuaban y trataban de sacarlo a bailar, pero él se limitó a declinar todas sus invitaciones y se fue a una esquina a beber solo. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, jamás fue un alumno sobresaliente, ni tampoco el más popular, le gustaba más pasar desapercibido.

― ¿Tan aburrida esta la fiesta que vienes a esconderte acá? ― le preguntó una voz familiar.

Él volteó y se encontró con Effie Trinket de nuevo. Ahora lucía una larga cabellera rubia y un vestido corto de color verde brillante, nada feo comparado con lo que vestían otras mujeres ahí.

La recorrió con la mirada ― ¿De pronto te creció el cabello?

Ella se lo echó para atrás con una mano ― Son extensiones, a mi madre le quiso dar un ataque al ver que no usaría una peluca.

― Así que eres una chica rebelde.

― Toda mi vida he hecho lo que mis padres han esperado de mí para complacerlos, creo que es tiempo de comenzar a pensar en lo que yo quiero ― le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

― Y has decidido conquistarme ― sonrió de lado.

― Que joven tan más presuntuoso, solo quería saludarte.

― Bien, pues hazlo, princesa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

Él dejó su bebida en la mesa más cercana, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, aquí no vimos mucho a Peeta, pero les prometo que pronto saldrá más.**

 **¿Qué les parece el show Los Juegos del Amor? ¿Qué tipo de hombres concursaran por la mano de Katniss? Se aceptan sugerencias, así que si alguno tiene alguna idea para crear a uno de los 15 participantes, pueden mandármelas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: atalinunezz1, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, 75everything, Blackcat46, Gagonaya, Igora Mellark, F, claudiacobos79, Laura, CaroRamos, thelmitagzz95 y los guest.**

 **Espero me digan que les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo lunes** **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	4. El banquete presidencial

Capítulo 4

 **El banquete presidencial**

Peeta la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista donde comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Katniss no podía evitar pensar que quizás el chico frente a ella se convertiría en su esposo y una mezcla de sentimientos la embargaba, por una parte, nunca había creído que se casaría, al menos era lo que pensaba antes de que fuera a los Juegos, pero una vez que ganó y que supo que sería algo que no podía evitar, se preguntaba si sería alguien como él.

― ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

Ella volteó a su alrededor ― Todo esto es… ¿abrumador? No sé, es una combinación de todo, tanta atención que no deseo tener, que jamás en mi vida había tenido, tantos colores, gente extraña y no me refiero simplemente a que sean desconocidos…

Él rio ― Sí, lo siento, creo que fue una pregunta tonta. Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás.

― Al menos tú no luces como ellos ― trató de sonreír ― No tienes la piel de color azul o lila o verde ― seguía observando a su alrededor, describiendo lo que veía ― Ni usas el cabello como Caesar Flickerman, quién incluso hace que combine con su lápiz labial.

Esta vez él rio más fuerte ― No, aunque te sorprenderás al conocer a mi hermano Rye, no tiene la piel de un color extraño, pero sí el cabello azul. Y mi mamá, bueno, ella sí sigue la moda de las pelucas y se cambió el tono de los ojos a violeta. Así que diría que los más normales, dentro de los estándares del Capitolio, somos papá, mi hermano Bannock y yo.

― Bannock es el esposo de Johanna ¿verdad?

― Sí. Conociste a mi cuñada en el Siete, ¿no es así?

― Es agradable.

― A mí me cae muy bien ― bajó un poco más la voz ― sobre todo la forma en la que vuelve loca a mi madre.

Ella sonrió por un momento y después se puso seria ― ¿Por qué haces esto, Peeta? No me conoces.

― Sé que no te conozco, pero quiero hacerlo, en verdad ― mantuvo fija la mirada en ella y pudo darse cuenta que hablaba con sinceridad ― No puedo alejarte de mi mente desde que te vi en la pantalla cuando Effie acudió a mí por ayuda, y lo que vi… ― sacudió leventemente la cabeza ― Eres amable, gentil y sé que trataste de ayudar a los demás, y eso es algo que no puedes fingir estando en la posición en la que estabas. Y después cuando cantaste esa canción…

Los ojos le picaban ante el recuerdo de Rue y Desmond y de inmediato bajó la vista.

― Eh, lo siento ― le subió la barbilla con una mano ― Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así.

Su tacto no resultaba extraño, ni era molesto, por el contrario, era cálido y por un momento se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada.

Él se aclaró la garganta y ella reaccionó.

― ¿Quieres probar un bocadillo? Todos fueron hechos en las panaderías Mellark.

De nuevo ella se sintió acalorada y agradeció el cambio de conversación ― Me encantaría.

Caminaron hacia una de las mesas que estaba en una orilla, ésta estaba adornada con altos arreglos florales y cubierta de todo tipo de pastelillos y bocados dulces y salados, en verdad se veía muy apetitoso, y todo estaba en porciones individuales.

― Mira ― le tendió el rubio un plato ― Te recomiendo comiences con estos, son de mis favoritos.

Eran tres mini tartaletas, una con fresas, otra con merengue de limón y la tercera de nuez.

― Gracias ― lo tomó y de inmediato se llevó la tartaleta de fresas a la boca. Cuando la mordió, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ― Mmm, está delicioso.

Ella no se dio cuenta cómo afectó ese gemido a Peeta, ni la forma en la que ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción tras un bocadillo mientras la observaba degustar las tartaletas.

Después de comer el segundo, que estaba igual de sabroso que el primero, comentó ― Están muy buenos y me encantaría probar todos, pero dudo que me quepa tanta comida.

― Katniss, querida ― escuchó la voz de Octavia, la maquillista de su equipo de preparación, a su espalda ― Para poder comer un poco de todo, aquí tienes esto ― le ofreció una bebida rosa burbujeante en una mini copa.

― Gracias ― la tomó ― ¿Es un digestivo?

Flavius se rio a su lado ― ¡Por supuesto que no! te ayuda a desocupar tu estómago para que puedas seguir comiendo ― le sonrió.

Katniss entonces comprendió ― Oh.

― Dame eso ― el rubio se lo quitó de las manos y sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, después la alejó un poco de su equipo de preparación ― Lo siento, esto debe parecerte terrible.

― ¿Lo crees? ― preguntó sarcástica ― La gente en los distritos se muere de hambre y aquí toman bebidas que los hacen vomitar para poder seguir comiendo ― comentó en un tono algo elevado.

― No todos lo hacemos, yo odio esas cosas. Y por favor ― le susurró ― baja la voz Katniss, sé que estás molesta, pero no sabes quién pueda estar escuchando y no les gusta este tipo de críticas.

Haymitch, Effie e incluso Cinna, le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado con lo que comentaba en la fiesta.

― Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarme de esa forma.

― Eh ― hizo que volteara a verlo ― Tienes derecho a sentirte como quieras, solo que aquí no, yo también comparto tu opinión ― le guiñó un ojo ― ¿Quieres regresar a bailar o prefieres tomar algo? Prometo asegurarme de que lo que vayas a tomar sea seguro y sin alcohol.

Apenas iba a responder cuando apareció un hombre frente a ellos con el cabello rubio platinado. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje gris satinado.

― Señorita Everdeen ― la saludó y le tomó la mano para besársela ― Buenas noches, mi nombre es Plutarch Heavensbee.

― Katniss ― comentó Peeta ― Plutarch es el productor del programa de televisión "Los Juegos del Amor".

― Ah ― se limitó a contestar y cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para marcharse, él hombre volvió a hablar.

― ¿Me concedería una pieza? ― le ofreció su brazo.

Ella volteó a ver a Peeta brevemente, Haymitch y Cinna le habían advertido sobre mantenerse junto a ellos o con Peeta y no alejarse con un extraño.

― Está bien Katniss ― le sonrió el rubio ― Yo estaré esperándote aquí ― le guiñó un ojo.

Con algo de desconfianza, ella cedió y tomó el brazo del productor antes de ir a la pista.

― Así que no solo les basta con hacernos pasar por los Juegos del Hambre, ahora, gracias a usted, tenemos que participar en "Los Juegos del Amor" ¡grandioso!

Él rio ― Sé que debes verme como el villano de la película, pero créeme que no lo soy, estoy de parte de los vencedores, y aunque este programa te parezca una burla, fue la mejor forma que encontramos para poder ayudarlos a contraer matrimonio con personas buenas ― le dijo en voz baja ― Y evitar grandes tragedias como en el pasado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

― Mira ― la hizo girar ― ¿Alcanzas a ver a la mujer de piel verde atrás de mí? La que está sentada en la mesa junto a la pista.

― ¿La que parece una serpiente ambulante? ― preguntó, y cuando la vio reír con alguien, abrió más los ojos ― ¡Y tiene lengua bífida!

― Sí, la misma ― continuó hablando en voz baja ― Pues bien, ella sería hoy en día la señora Odair sino hubiéramos creado este programa televisivo.

― ¡Pero es más grande! ¡Y fea! ― le susurró horrorizada.

― Y millonaria ― le sonrió él ― Pero logré convencer al Presidente Snow que el nuevo show le traería muchas más ganancias de las imaginadas, además de que los capitolinos se enamorarían más de las parejas al sentir que de cierta forma ellos contribuían a elegirlos.

― Pero ellos no los eligen.

― Por supuesto que no, pero les hacemos creer lo contrario. Además, no cualquiera puede participar, hay límites de edad y tienen que pasar una serie de tests psicológicos ― la hizo girar de nuevo ― ¿Puede ver a Finnick y Annie a mi espalda?

― Sí.

― Ellos son una de las parejas favoritas de Panem, todos quieren ser como ellos y lucir igual de enamorados, y te aseguro que son genuinos.

Ella los estuvo observando por un breve instante, por la forma en la que se miraban uno al otro mientras bailaban - hasta para ella que era algo despistada - era claro que había amor.

― Conociste también a Johanna Mason ¿no?

― Sí, la vencedora del Siete.

Giró un poco más ― Bien, ahora la puedes ver a mi espalda, junto al bar.

Ella enfocó la vista y efectivamente, ahí estaba Johanna con un trago en la mano charlando con un joven rubio muy parecido a Peeta ― Supongo que el hombre junto a ella es Bannock, su esposo.

― Así es. Obsérvalos un momento. No sé qué te haya contado ella sobre su matrimonio, pero verás que no es tan malo como te pudo haber dicho.

En realidad, la vencedora del Siete no le había hablado mal de su esposo, pero lo había hecho ver como un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Mientras bailaban en el mismo lugar, ella se quedó observando a la pareja. El hermano de Peeta le quitó la bebida que ella traía en las manos y la depositó con fuerza sobre la barra, y pudo leerle los labios: _Ya fue suficiente, no vas a tomar más_. La chica se veía algo molesta y trató de tomar el vaso de nuevo, pero él la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda, en un acto que a ella le pareció algo rudo. Después el joven la tomó por la cintura y la hizo avanzar hasta la pista.

Katniss se sentía algo molesta, porque parecía que él la estaba forzando, pero una vez sobre la pista, Johanna lo tomó de las solapas del traje y lo atrajo hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído, que hizo que él sonriera y la pegara más a él, entonces la vencedora abrazó a su esposo por el cuello y pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos que le indicó que no estaba molesta con él, sino por el contrario era como si le gustara ese dominio por el poder. Acto seguido lo besó, lo que bastó para demostrarle que no eran una pareja infeliz.

Plutarch volteó y también sonrió ― ¿Lo ves? Y la mujer que parece que chupó un limón a su lado, es Bárbara Mellark.

 _La madre de Peeta_ ― pensó Katniss, al tiempo que la vio acercarse a la pareja para que terminaran con su demostración de afecto en público, o al menos eso fue lo que entendió con la escena frente a ella.

― Estará bien Katniss ― le sonrió el productor, la música había terminado.

Haymitch apareció a su lado.

― Plutarch ― saludó al productor de mano.

― Haymitch ― le devolvió el saludo ― Hablaba con la señorita Everdeen de los beneficios del programa de televisión.

El mentor apretó los labios, antes de asentir con la cabeza ― Vamos preciosa, tenemos una mesa reservada al fondo y están por iniciar los fuegos artificiales.

― Nos veremos pronto ― se despidió el hombre.

Ella traía el ceño fruncido, había algo que le había dicho el productor que no podía quitarse de la cabeza ― Plutarch mencionó que antes de que hicieran el programa de "Los Juegos del Amor", ocurrieron algunas tragedias.

― Aquí no preciosa ― le susurró al oído ― lo hablaremos después.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

El nuevo vencedor del Doce besó a la chica frente a él, Effie Trinket.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le dijo poco después que sintiera el flash de una cámara fotográfica en su dirección.

― ¿Qué pasa, Princesa? ¿No te gusta la atención? ― mantuvo su mano en la cintura de ella y dejó que le siguieran tomando fotografías.

La rubia sonrió para las cámaras como sabía hacerlo.

― Ven, vamos a bailar ― la jaló de una mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile.

Había muchos ojos puestos en ellos y viendo la cantidad de mujeres horripilantes que le echaban miradas, prefería mantenerse al lado de Effie el resto de la noche.

Le habían comentado que, por regla, la edad máxima de las mujeres que podrían convertirse en su esposa había bajado a no 10 años más grandes que él, pero aun así, no podía evitar ver con asco a las ridículas mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Así que, si había una posibilidad de que fuera Effie, era mil veces preferible sobre todas las demás ahí presentes, y que mejor que hacerse publicidad junto a ella desde ese momento.

― Lo siento, no soy el mejor bailarín ― le dijo cuando ella hizo otro gesto.

― Lo sé, es la tercera vez que me pisas, mejor coloca las dos manos en mi cintura y muévete más despacio.

― ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? ― le preguntó al oído.

― Patrocinadores, amigos del presidente, gente importante del mundo de la farándula y algunos vencedores con sus familias.

Él frunció el ceño, era difícil distinguir a los vencedores de años pasados cuando ya vestían con el look del Capitolio.

― No logro identificar a ningún vencedor.

Ella volteó a su derecha ― Ahí está Shimmer, la vencedora del distrito Uno del año pasado, junto a su esposo, el productor musical de Panem Records, Júpiter Powell.

Conocía a la chica, todo Panem lo había hecho el año pasado cuando ganó los Juegos y después vieron las fotos de su boda, pero estaba irreconocible. Era una chica delgada, de cuerpo atlético, cabello castaño claro, al menos así la recordaba, pero ahora era muy voluptuosa, el busto se desbordaba del corsé de su vestido, la cintura se veía diminuta y estaba claro que también lucía un trasero más grande y todo eso sin contar la larga cabellera multicolor que tenía que no estaba seguro se tratara de una simple peluca.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al imaginar cómo lo podían llegar a cambiar.

Y después reconoció a Beetee, el vencedor de hacía 7 años del distrito Tres, bueno al menos él solo tenía el cabello teñido de plateado, sabía que se había casado con la hija de un importante empresario de una de las compañías más grandes de informática y computación.

― ¡Haymitch! ― la voz de su escolta sonó fuerte y fue como si le taladraran el cerebro ― Ahí estás y creo que ya pasaste suficiente tiempo con la señorita Trinket, quiero presentarte a la señorita Appia Diamond ― sonrió ampliamente ― dueña de la cadena de joyerías Diamonds ― dijo esta última parte cantada.

― ¡Vaya si es todo un encanto! ― dijo la mujer que le acababan de presentar.

Él tomó la mano de Effie y le dio un apretón.

― Nos vemos más tarde ― le susurró la rubia antes de marcharse.

Entonces se quedó solo frente a esa mujer que, si bien decían que diez años mayores era el límite, estaba claro que ella estaba en ese límite.

― ¿No me vas a invitar a bailar, bombón?

Sabía que no podía negarse, se lo habían advertido, así que se limitó a extender los brazos para que ella los tomara y comenzaron a bailar. Pero era imposible quitar la vista de las incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que tenía en el cuerpo; un diamante entre las cejas, otra piedra roja en forma de corazón a un lado del ojo derecho, y cada uno de sus dedos tenían incrustaciones de piedras de todos colores, como si no fuera más fácil ponerse anillos. El cabello era negro azulado, completamente recogido en un estilizado chongo, con una pequeña tiara de diamantes.

― Veo que no dejas de mirarme ― le sonrió coquetamente ― ¿Te gustan mis piedras?

― ¿Te las puedes quitar?

― ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Es ridículo, son hermosas y es en torno a lo que gira mi vida ― la tenía tomada de la mano derecha mientras bailaban y ella la bajó lentamente por uno de sus pechos, para que él bajara la vista y pudiera ver la hilera de pequeños diamantes que tenía entre los senos.

― Uno más y te verías ridícula ― se limitó a contestar.

Ella soltó la carcajada ― Eres un encanto y hasta bromista. Estoy segura que en un futuro, si quisieras, podría añadirte a ti algunas cuantas piedras también, incluso podrían hacer juego con las mías.

― Lo siento, pero yo no soy un maldito alfiletero, y jamás dejaría que me pusieran una de esas cosas encima ― la hizo girar y la pisó fuerte, en esta ocasión a diferencia de cuando bailaba con Effie, lo hizo a propósito ― Y tampoco soy un buen bailarín ― se disculpó cuando la mujer hizo una exclamación de dolor.

La dejó en medio de la pista y se dirigió a la barra de bebidas más cercana para tomar un whiskey.

― ¡Amigo! Hasta que te veo ― Chaff se acercó a él.

― No sabía que estabas aquí.

― Sí, bueno, es una de esas invitaciones que no es recomendable rechazar.

― ¿Dónde está Lucrecia?

― En aquella mesa de allá ― señaló con el vaso y saludó a su esposa con una mano cuando ella levantó la vista.

La esposa del vencedor del Once, ahora traía puesta una peluca e iba más arreglada, que de cierta forma la mostraba más fuerte de lo que sabía que era, y se sorprendió cuando vio con quién estaba charlando, Irene Trinket.

Él asintió con la cabeza en su dirección cuando las dos mujeres voltearon a verlo.

― ¿Qué tal esa mujer Diamond? Te vi bailando con ella.

― Ridícula, tiene más piedras en su cuerpo que todos los invitados aquí reunidos y sugirió que quería hacerme lo mismo a mí.

Chaff apretó los labios.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó.

― Es una de las que está muy interesada en convertirse en tu esposa.

Él se terminó la bebida de un solo trago, y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

― Y ahí viene otra ― le dio una palmada en el hombro su amigo ― Con esta solo sé tú mismo y seguro sale corriendo asustada ― le susurró.

― Aquí estas de nuevo ― su escolta trató de contener la voz, pero sabía que estaba molesta ― Haymitch quiero presentarte a la señorita Bernice Ward, su padre ha sido patrocinador por muchos años de los Juegos y es dueño de una de las más importantes mueblerías del Capitolio.

A pesar de no sentirse muy bien del estómago, de inmediato ordenó otra bebida. Esta mujer sin duda era más joven que la anterior, quizás solo unos 5 años más grande que él, pero parecía una gran naranja, no solo era gorda, sino que vestía un enorme vestido color naranja chillón, una peluca de rizos del mismo tono y adornada con plumas verdes que parecían las hojas de la fruta.

Su escolta se marchó y él giró a la barra para tomar el vaso, ignorando a la joven por completo.

― ¡No sabes lo emocionada que estoy de conocerte en persona! Soy una gran fan de los Juegos, desde pequeña jamás me los pierdo, y este año supe desde el inicio que tú serías el ganador.

― ¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagado?

Ella se le quedó viendo sin saber que responder.

Y él recordó que debía ser amable ― ¿Tu padre fue uno de mis patrocinadores? Debería darle las gracias en ese caso.

― Oh no, papi solo patrocina al distrito Dos y en ciertas ocasiones al Cuatro, le gusta apostar por los seguros.

Eso lo hizo reír ― Dime… ― olvidó su nombre.

― Bernice, pero puedes llamarme Nice.

― Dime Bernice, ¿por qué te gustan tanto los Juegos?

― Son emocionantes, nunca sabes lo que va a pasar y quienes pueden darte una sorpresa. Como tú... ― se le acercó y trató de agarrarlo del brazo en una forma patética de tratar de verse seductora ― Muchos no creían que fueras a ganar y aquí estás.

Él se hizo a un lado y evitó el contacto ― Entonces la parte en la que un montón de niños tengan que luchar a muerte no te molesta para nada, ¿no es así?

― Es un honor para todos ustedes participar y convertirse en héroes, ser admirados por todo Panem.

― ¿Un honor? ¿En verdad crees que soy un héroe? ― asintió con la cabeza ― No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Qué dices?

― No soy un héroe, soy un asesino. No sé en qué momento viste el honor que fue para mí tener que matar a cinco chicos dentro de la arena, o quizás fue cuando literalmente tuve que sostener mis entrañas para que no se me salieran con el corte que me hicieron en el vientre ― se acercó un paso más hacia ella para susurrarle al oído y pudo sentir el miedo de la chica ― ¿No te daría miedo que a mitad de la noche se me botara la canica y te rebanara como la linda naranja que pareces?

― Disculpe a mi amigo señorita ― intervino de inmediato Chaff ― creo que se le pasaron los tragos ― pasó un brazo por los hombros de la joven y la alejó de él.

― Admiro tu forma de deshacerte de ella tan rápido ― una mujer en la que no había reparado antes, que se encontraba tras Bernice, se acercó.

Él la ignoró, tomó asiento en un banquillo alto y ordenó otro trago.

Ella se acercó más a él y colocó la mano sobre su pierna ― Si te hizo pasar un mal rato, yo puedo hacerte olvidar ― ella si utilizó un tono seductor y trató se subir más la mano sobre su pierna.

Haymitch la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla ― Dudo mucho que el hecho de que una mujer que fácilmente puede ser mayor que mi madre y afirme que "puede hacerme olvidar" ― hizo comillas con los dedos ― ayude en algo, en realidad sería todo lo opuesto.

La mujer claramente se mostró ofendida. Y no sabía si era el rojo del cabello, el vestido o el maquillaje, pero parecía a punto de estallar.

― ¡Haymitch querido! ― se acercó Irene Trinket, después volteó a su izquierda ― Kolina ― saludó a la mujer ― Tu marido te está buscando al otro lado de la pista.

Ella les lanzó una última mirada furiosa antes de desaparecer.

― Tienes que cuidar tu boca Haymitch. Estás en la cueva del lobo y te estás poniendo a su merced. Acompáñame a la mesa ― lo tomó del brazo ― Y enderézate, no puedes estar caminando todo encorvado.

Cuando llegaron vio a Chaff, Lucrecia y a Effie.

Irene sacó la corbata que él traía en la bolsa de su saco y se la tendió a su nieta ― Colócasela, ya va a ser el discurso del presidente y tiene que lucir más presentable.

― Odio las corbatas.

― Y el presidente odia a los vencedores difíciles. Contrólate si no quieres terminar casado con la señorita Diamond o alguien peor.

Effie se puso de pie y pasó la corbata alrededor de su cuello, acto seguido comenzó a anudarla.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar ver lo azules que lucían sus ojos. Cuando ella terminó le acomodó el cuello de la camisa y le pasó las manos por el saco, sabía que no trataba de ser seductora a diferencia de las otras, estaba enfocada realmente en su aspecto. Pero su tacto no lo incomodaba

Él volteó hacia Irene y alcanzó a ver cuándo ésta asentía con la cabeza ligeramente con la mirada fija en una de las ventanas de la mansión donde estaba el presidente Snow.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **La página de FF sigue con fallas por tal motivo no se están mandando las notificaciones de las actualizaciones de las historias, ni tampoco se actualiza la fecha que indica cuando se subió el último capítulo. Pero bueno, yo seguiré actualizando los lunes más o menos a la misma hora para que estén pendientes y aunque no reciban correos, se metan a la historia a revisar.**

 **Aprovecho para decirles a los que leen también mi historia de _El circo de la esperanza_ , que SI actualicé el viernes pasado, y si leen el capítulo les encargo me lo hagan saber. Este próximo viernes también habrá capítulo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **bueno sobre los Juegos del Amor, les adelanto que van a ser 15 participantes, así que si alguno de ustedes quiere hacer alguna sugerencia para el perfil de alguno de los candidatos (nombre, empresa de la que es dueño o cómo es que es millonario y personalidad) y con gusto los incluyo. Me lo pueden dejar en el review o mandármelo por pm.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar a Blackcat46, Joy Hamato, 75everything, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya, Igora Mellark, Ilovehayffie, atalinunezz1, claudiacobos79, F, raulibanez y a los guest.**

 **Los comentarios son muy importantes para mí para poder continuar esta historia.**

 **Y por favor si leyeron el capítulo avísenme aunque me dejen un review corto, porque me apura el tema de las notificaciones y quiero saber si están leyendo.**

 **cuídense**

 **y nos vemos el próximo lunes**

 **Marizpe**


	5. Los candidatos

Capítulo 5

 **Aviso: El lunes pasado SÍ hubo actualización, pero por un error en la página no se enviaron las notificaciones ni se actualizó la fecha. Así que si no leyeron el capítulo 4, para que se regresen uno antes de continuar.**

 **Los candidatos**

― ¿Estás bien seguro de la decisión que vas a tomar? ― Finnick le pasó una cerveza a Peeta, quién estaba recargado a un lado del asador en el jardín trasero de la casa de su hermano mayor, Bannock.

Asintió con la cabeza para agradecerle por la botella fría que había depositado en sus manos y de inmediato le dio un trago antes de contestar ― No puedo creer que tú me estés preguntando eso.

El vencedor del Cuatro levantó las manos ― No me malinterpretes, créeme que estoy a favor de los vencedores, y sí tenemos que casarnos con una persona de aquí del Capitolio, que mejor saber que es una buena persona― colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa Annie y le dio un ligero apretón.

La joven de inmediato subió su mano derecha para ponerla sobre la de su esposo ― Lo que Finnick quiso preguntar fue, si sabes realmente todo lo que implica ser el esposo de un vencedor.

― Exacto ― dijo el cobrizo ― Y no me refiero a la diferencia entre las personas de los distritos y de aquí, finalmente podemos acostumbrarnos a este estilo de vida, sino a la carga que traemos sobre nuestros hombros.

― Los demonios que viven en nuestro interior ― Johanna abrió la puerta corrediza y salió con una charola con la carne que iban a poner en la parrilla ― Esos no desaparecen, no los podemos dejar en el pasado. Nos persiguen siempre.

Peeta se apresuró a quitarle la charola de las manos a su cuñada.

Bannock salió tras ella con otra charola igual, cargada con más carne, complementos y sazonadores.

― Annie, contéstame algo ― le dijo el rubio ― ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado con Finnick?

― Por supuesto que no ― contestó de inmediato la pelirroja.

Después volteó a ver a su hermano quién estaba limpiando la parrilla con media cebolla para poder colocar la carne. No se animaba a hacerle la misma pregunta debido a las circunstancias de su boda con Johanna, pero fue como si le hubiera leído la mente y éste contestó de todas formas.

― Yo tampoco Peet.

Jo se congeló por un segundo mientras tomaba dos cervezas de la hielera y Peeta vio cómo trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando se giró y fue hacia su hermano para entregarle una.

― Te odio ― comentó la castaña cuando puso la cerveza en las manos de Bannock.

― Y yo a ti, muñeca ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Pasé todos los test psicológicos y entregué la solicitud. Ya fui admitido como uno de los candidatos.

― ¡Vaya Peeta! Vas en serio. ― dijo su hermano ― ¿Ya lo saben mis padres?

― Aun no se los he dicho.

― Por favor, por favor, por favor ― rogó Johanna ― Déjame estar ahí cuando se lo digas a Bárbara. ¿Sí?

Todos rieron menos él, sabía que no iba a ser una tarea fácil comunicarle a sus padres lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo, el problema iba a ser con su madre.

― No me queda nada más que decirte amigo: ¡Felices Juegos del Amor y que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado! ― le palmeó la espalda Finnick ― Te puedo dar algunos consejos si lo necesitas ― le guiñó un ojo.

...

* * *

...

Después del banquete en la mansión presidencial, y regresar al distrito Doce, su estadía ahí solo duró un mes antes de que requirieran de nuevo su presencia en el Capitolio.

Haymitch y Effie se habían quedado en la capital del país para trabajar junto con Plutarch en lo relacionado al programa televisivo y estar pendientes de los candidatos que serían electos para participar.

―Querida, Haymitch y yo quisieramos que te quedaras en nuestra casa, aunque si lo prefieres, está a tu disposición el penthouse del centro de entrenamiento ― le dijo Effie cuando fue a recibirla a un aeropuerto privado donde había llegado en un aerodeslizador ― Pero creemos que lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotros.

― Sí, está bien ― se limitó a contestar, en realidad se sentía algo ansiosa por este adelanto en los planes y que requirieran su presencia a la brevedad en ese lugar.

Se subió al coche con Effie, y mientras un chofer las conducía a su destino, ella se limitó a observar por la ventana el panorama, asintiendo de vez en cuanto a los comentarios que hacía su escolta, aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Los múltiples altos edificios, tiendas y gente apresurada caminando por las calles, pronto quedaron atrás. Cruzaron sobre un gran puente que estaba sobre un río y de pronto se sintió como si estuviera en otro lugar, incluso se enderezó para voltear hacia atrás.

― Vivimos algo alejados del centro de la ciudad ― comentó Effie.

― Pensé que toda la ciudad era igual, cuando subí a la azotea del centro de entrenamiento veía edificios altos en todas direcciones.

― El Capitolio es mucho más grande de lo que imaginas, el centro de entrenamiento está casi en el centro de la ciudad, por eso veías solo edificios a su alrededor, y el tren llega justo ahí. Pero toda la periferia tiene áreas mucho más tranquilas, después te daremos un tour para que conozcas. Por lo pronto nos dirigimos a New Heaven, que es parte del área metropolitana y es donde vivimos Haymitch y yo. ¿Lo imaginas viviendo allá? ― rio ― Creo que no soportaría pasar tanto tiempo aquí en el Capitolio.

Katniss volvió la vista a la ventana y se sorprendió, en realidad estaban entrando a una nueva ciudad, el camellón que dividía la calle en dos sentidos era amplio y estaba lleno de altos árboles.

― Es un circuito ― le explico su escolta ― tiene una longitud de 3 kilómetros por lo que muchas personas vienen a entrenar aquí, sobre todo por las mañanas se puede observar a muchos corredores ― le sonrió ― Y del otro lado ― señaló su ventana ― verás varias manzanas con las boutiques y tiendas más caras de todo Panem.

― Oh ― le limitó a contestar mientras efectivamente observaba las tiendas lujosas que estaban a un lado del camino.

― New Heaven es una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad, cuenta con un área boscosa donde se puede acampar y tiene acondicionados miradores para observar toda la ciudad, también está el planetario, diversos centros comerciales abiertos y además, está la Reserva Ecológica Arcadia que cuenta con una gran variedad de fauna y tiene un lago.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó de inmediato ― ¿Y puedo ir?

― Por supuesto cariño, pero tendrá que ser más adelante ― sonrió ― podemos planearlo, incluso sugerirle a Plutarch grabar algunas escenas ahí dado que eres una chica a la que le encanta el bosque.

Bueno, quizás el Capitolio no fuera un lugar tan terrible para vivir como ella lo imaginaba.

Después de que el coche girara un par de veces más, llegaron ante unas grandes puertas de hierro forjado. "Residencial Puerta del Cielo" citaban unas letras doradas en la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente después de que el chofer mostrara una tarjeta por la ventana, lo que supuso tendría un lector óptico.

― Este residencial cuenta con diez fraccionamientos privados ― le explicó Effie ― En total creo que New Heaven cuenta con aproximadamente unos 80 fraccionamientos distribuidos en varios residenciales. Hay mucha seguridad, los paparazis no tienen acceso, es por eso que muchos de los vencedores viven en esta área.

De nuevo el coche llegó a otra privada y el chofer saludó levantando una mano a un guardia que les dio acceso al lugar al hacer que cinco barrotes de acero que obstruían el camino, bajaran y desaparecieran en el suelo, e inmediatamente entraron en un gran túnel formado por grandes árboles repletos de flores color violeta.

― ¡Es hermoso!

― Son Jacarandas, amo estos árboles ― le comentó su escolta.

Katniss estaba impresionada por el tamaño de las casas que estaban en ese lugar, si creía que su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores era grande, éstas definitivamente eran enormes, eran el doble o triple del tamaño de la suya, sin tomar en cuenta el amplio jardín que tenían en la parte del frente, todos hermosamente adornados con flores de colores o árboles podados con formas diferentes.

El coche giró en un jardín a la derecha y se colocó frente a la puerta principal de una casa de dos pisos con una fachada cubierta de piedra en tonalidades cafés y grandes ventanales.

― Tienes una casa muy bonita.

― Gracias querida y quiero que te sientas como en tu casa.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y apenas se bajaron, una señora con uniforme les abrió la puerta de la entrada.

― Buenas tardes, señora Abernathy ― saludó una mujer grande y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Katniss ― Buenas tardes para usted también, señorita Everdeen.

― Buenas tardes, Hilda ― le devolvió el saludo su escolta ― ¿Dónde está el señor?

― El señor Abernathy se encuentra en el jardín.

― Gracias ― le agradeció y volteó hacia ella ― Vamos, más tarde te daré un tour por la casa.

Cruzaron un vestíbulo, después la sala que tenía ventanales que daban hacia el jardín, y cruzaron por unas puertas corredizas.

Había una piscina a la derecha y algunos camastros alrededor y a la izquierda estaba una terraza con una sala de exterior, un bar con bancos altos y una pantalla.

Su mentor se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, leyendo un libro, pero levantó la vista en cuanto ellas salieron.

― ¡Ya llegamos! ― anunció Effie con su singular voz cantarina. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Haymitch posó una mano en la cintura de su esposa y después volteó a ver a Katniss ― ¿Qué tal el vuelo, preciosa?

Ella seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas demostraciones de afecto de su mentor y escolta ― Bien, gracias ― se quedó con la vista clavada hacia el frente ― ¿Viven cerca de un bosque? ― varios metros más adelante se veía una gran hilera de árboles grandes y frondosos.

― Oh no, es un campo de golf y del otro lado hay también un club deportivo al que tenemos acceso todos los que vivimos en el residencial.

― Mmm ― se limitó a responder y tomó asiento en la sala.

― Lo sé preciosa, es algo decepcionante, pero al menos desde aquí solo se ven los árboles y puedes pretender que del otro lado no hay un montón de idiotas jugando ese aburrido deporte.

― No es aburrido y sabes que podemos encontrar muchos patrocinadores ahí, si fueras mejor jugador estarías ahí junto con Gloss y Beetee haciendo contactos.

― Recorrer el enorme campo, golpeando una pelotita con un palo para meterla en un hoyo, solo para seguir con el que sigue y el que sigue…. es estúpido.

― Pero te encanta caminar alrededor entre toda la naturaleza.

― No me encanta, me obligas que es diferente.

― Si no te obligara a caminar conmigo por las mañanas, con la cantidad de alcohol que consumes, tendrías una enorme barriga.

Esa discusión era tan doméstica… que le hacía preguntarse si ella también viviría en una casa así y tendría que aprender a jugar golf.

― Señorita ― una joven también de uniforme se acercó a ellos y le ofreció un vaso con limonada.

― Gracias ― tomó el vaso y le dio un trago, era refrescante, después se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

― Vamos querida, debes estar cansada. Te mostraré tu habitación.

― ¿No vamos a revisar lo del programa de televisión?

― Lo haremos mañana, preciosa. Descansa.

Su mentor sonó un poco más serio, y eso la dejó con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

...

* * *

...

― Ésta es tu habitación, ya trajeron tu equipaje ― le dijo su escolta y caminó hacia la ventana para subir la persiana y dejar entrar la luz del atardecer.

La recamara era espaciosa y decorada de manera exquisita. A la derecha se encontraba la cama que era tamaño King y estaba cubierta con un elegante edredón color lila con detalles en dorado y grandes almohadones decorativos, arriba de la cabecera había un gran cuadro con motivo floral, a la izquierda había un sofá color morado, frente a él, un escritorio y colgada en la pared frente a la cama, una pantalla.

Katniss de inmediato se acercó a la ventana.

― Ese es el campo de golf ¿verdad?

― Sí, desde aquí se rompe el encanto de los árboles que hacen parecer que estamos rodeados por un bosque ― le guiñó un ojo Effie. Después continuó con sus explicaciones ― Esta puerta de aquí es el baño, adentro encontrarás todo lo que necesites, y esta otra es el vestidor, donde puedes ir desempacando tus cosas, aunque Cinna mañana te traerá algunos vestidos y otras cosillas.

― Gracias.

― Sé que debes estar cansada, si no quieres acompañarnos a cenar, puedo pedirle a Hilda que te suba algo.

― Creo que sería lo mejor ― aunque había viajado en aerodeslizador, habían sido muchas horas de vuelo.

― De acuerdo querida ― comentó al tiempo que una bola blanca brincó arriba de la cama ― ¡Mustafa! ¡Baja de ahí! ― se acercó la rubia y lo tomó en los brazos ― Sabes que no debes entrar aquí.

― Tienes un gato ― señaló la castaña. Era un gran gato persa color blanco, con un collar plateado lleno de brillantitos.

― Sí, él es el señor Mustafa ― agarró la pata del animal e hizo que la saludara ― Es algo gruñón al igual que Haymitch, después de todo él me lo regaló. Le digo que eligió a uno con su misma personalidad ― rio.

Katniss sonrió ― ¿Se llama Mustafa?

― Sí ― contestó algo decepcionada Effie ― Yo quería llamarlo Bolita de Algodón ― el gato gruñó y lanzó una pata hacia adelante tratando de arañarla ― ¿Viste eso? Cada que pronuncio el otro nombre trata de atacarme, te digo que Haymitch debió entrenarlo ― suspiró ― Pero bueno, Mustafa es el villano de una novela que escribió una amiga muy querida ― su vista se perdió por un momento en la pared.

― Todos los gatos me odian, así que no creo que éste vaya a ser la excepción.

― Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos para dejarte descansar, al rato vendrá Hilda con tu cena.

― Effie ― hizo que se detuviera en la puerta ― Tus empleados no son avoxs.

― No. Haymitch y yo estamos en contra de esa forma de… ― se quedó callada como buscando la palabra correcta.

― ¿Esclavitud?

Frunció los labios un momento ― Sí, así que preferimos contratar personas y pagarles un sueldo justo. Descansa querida ― le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

...

* * *

...

Pasó la noche tranquila, sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Al día siguiente desayunó con su mentor y escolta, después dejó que Effie le mostrara el resto de la casa y caminó con ella al campo de golf, aunque no lo recorrieron todo, pero le gustaba estar rodeada de árboles. Había llegado al Capitolio con la idea de que dejaba el bosque atrás y estaría rodeada solo de grandes edificios y era un alivio saber que no era así.

Por la tarde después de la comida, se presentó en la casa el productor del programa, Plutarch Heavensbee y su asistente la señorita Fulvia Cardew.

Pasaron a la sala, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados y les ofrecieron bebidas, Plutarch comenzó a hablarle sobre el programa.

― Ya elegimos a los 15 candidatos que participarán en el programa ― comenzó el productor.

Su asistente le pasó una carpeta a Effie y Haymitch quienes comenzaron a revisar los perfiles de cada uno de los participantes.

― ¡Vaya! Regulus Gold ― comentó su escolta ― Pensé que estaba saliendo con Katrina Heart.

― Y lo ésta ― respondió Fulvia ― Lo hace solo para promocionar su emporio hotelero.

― Claro ― sonrió ella y continuó revisando los demás perfiles.

Katniss no sabía que decir, todo ese asunto no le caía nada bien, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quiénes estaban en la carpeta, o mejor dicho saber si específicamente se encontraría Peeta Mellark ahí.

― De los 15 candidatos, 12 de ellos solo participarán por hacer publicidad a sus negocios, incluso está el cantante Drac, quién quiere aprovechar el programa para lanzar su nuevo sencillo.

― ¿Cómo que 12? ― preguntó Haymitch ― ¿Entonces hay tres interesados en casarse con Katniss?

― Sí, ya fueron aprobados por los productores y el mismo presidentes Snow. Peeta Mellark es uno de ellos ― volteó a verla ― A él ya lo conoce, a los demás los conocerá muy pronto.

― Pero lo elijo yo ¿no? ― sentía la respiración agitada y estar a punto de un ataque de pánico.

― Debemos también estar de acuerdo nosotros, pero no te preocupes, los tres candidatos son buenas personas y pasaron todas las pruebas que les aplicamos.

En ese momento dejó de escuchar, sentía que le zumbaban los oídos. ¿Qué pasaría si elegían a otro que ella no quisiera? De alguna forma todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en Peeta Mellark, y ahora podría ser cualquiera.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

― ¡Haymitch te estoy llamando desde hace rato! ¿Por qué no me contestabas? ― su escolta estaba fúrica ― ¿Sabes la hora que es?

― No lo sé y no me interesa ― el chico estaba acostado sobre el sofá de la sala del penthouse .

― Estás en el Capitolio, deberías aprovecharlo y disfrutar, pero claro ¡qué se puede esperar de una persona que toda su vida vivió en un chiquero! el más vergonzoso de todos los distritos.

Él volteó a verla con odio, siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, menospreciaba a los que no creía de su clase y odiaba a la gente de los distritos ― ¿Qué quieres Callyope? ― se puso de pie rápidamente y dio un paso hacia ella.

La escolta de inmediato retrocedió, y aunque trató de ocultarlo, se notaba que le tenía algo de miedo ― ¡Cámbiate! vamos a ir a una fiesta.

― No me interesan tus estúpidas fiestas, prefiero mil veces estar en mi chiquero como dices ― se giró y se dirigió al carrito de bebidas.

― No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir a una fiesta, te estoy diciendo lo que vas a hacer ― sonrió burlona ― No vas a regresar al Doce hasta que hayas elegido esposa ― frunció los labios ― No, corrijo, no vas a regresar al Doce hasta que "te hayan elegido como esposo" ― hizo comillas con los dedos. Después aplaudió ― ¡Andando! que es un evento obligatorio y no querrás que te reporte con la gente de los Juegos.

La odiaba, simplemente la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se acabó el trago y arrojó el vaso contra la pared, lo que hizo que Callyope diera un brinco. Apretó los puños y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

...

* * *

...

Entraron a un gran salón de fiestas ubicado en un lujoso hotel.

― ¿Al menos podrías fajarte la camisa? ― le siseó su escolta.

― Nop ― le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y de inmediato caminó hacia la barra.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tengo muchas personas que presentarte ― trató de seguirle el paso y era algo cómico, con los tacones tan altos que usaba y la ridícula peluca plateada que traía, parecía un avestruz persiguiéndolo.

― Voy a estar sentado aquí, al que le interese conocerme que venga hasta acá ― se giró hacia el cantinero y le ordenó un whiskey, ignorando lo que seguía diciéndole Callyope, quién se desesperó y se marchó.

Volteó hacia los lados, si al menos su amigo Chaff se encontrará ahí, ese evento sería más llevadero, pero le había comentado que no era obligatorio asistir a todas las fiestas, y con la salud de Lucrecia, era comprensible que no estuvieran ahí.

― Haymitch Abernathy ― se sentó a su lado un joven ― Soy Gregory Kay ― le extendió la mano.

El rubio la tomó ― Claro, distrito Dos, el vencedor de hace tres años.

― El mismo ― le hizo una seña al cantinero y le ordenó un tequila. De inmediato colocaron un caballito frente a él y lo llenaron ― ¡Salud! ― brindó ― Necesitarás más de eso para soportar la noche, créeme.

Le dio un trago al whiskey ― ¿Viniste solo?

― ¿Bromeas? ― le lanzó una mirada y le hizo otra seña al cantinero para que volviera a llenarle el vasito ― Si por mi fuera me quedaría en la casa, o mejor dicho, en mi casa en el distrito Dos ― se giró en el banco donde estaba sentado y le señaló con el dedo a una hermosa mujer, alta, delgada, de largo y pesado cabello rojo, quizás unos diez años más grande, pero no estaba mal ― Agape, mi esposa.

― Es guapa.

― Y controladora ― señaló con desprecio ― Si Agape dice salta, yo salto. Me trae de la correa bien cortito. Y lo de la correa lamentablemente es en sentido literal ― lo último lo dijo para sí.

Haymitch no sabía que decir, bajó la vista un momento y le llamaron la atención los zapatos dorados que traía el otro vencedor, después subió la vista y reparo en las uñas pintadas de negro y como las puntas de su cabello castaño las traía teñidas de dorado. Él jamás dejaría que le hicieran algo así, aunque quizás no estaría en sus manos elegir que quería y que no.

― Ten cuidado con Appia Diamond ― le susurró su compañero ― Es del mismo tipo de mi esposa, quizás incluso y un poco más sádica ― se le ensombreció la mirada.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― sintió la sangre bajándole por el cuerpo.

Él otro rio sin ganas ― No creas en los cuentos de hadas, no todos tienen matrimonios monógamos ― bajó la voz ― A Agape le gusta compartir y le encanta organizar orgías en la casa, por eso conozco a Appia y sus jueguitos.

Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos y volteó hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres que en ese momento decidieron voltear hacia donde estaban ellos y levantaron sus copas de champagne. Él se giró rápidamente hacia la barra y ordenó otra bebida, aunque la que traía en las manos estaba a la mitad.

Sabía lo que era una orgía, pero creía que era algo que solo ocurría en las películas pornográficas como la que en alguna ocasión alcanzó a ver en casa del hijo del carnicero quién los invitó a verla saliendo de la escuela un par de años atrás. En los distritos jamás se veía algo así y ahora resultaba que era una práctica más común en el Capitolio.

― Haymitch ― él cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de su escolta, solo deseaba que cuando volteara, no se encontrara de frente con la tal Appia.

Respiró hondo y se giró en el banco ― ¿Qué quieres?

― Veo que ya empezaste a tomar ― volteó con la mujer que estaba a su lado ― Es cuestión de educarlo, tú sabes cómo es en los distritos, todos son un montón de gente salvaje y más en el Doce.

― No te preocupes por eso ― el restó importancia con la mano, la mujer que estaba a su lado ― Pero quiero que se ponga de pie para inspeccionarlo mejor.

― ¿Qué? ― frunció el ceño. Estas mujeres hablaban de él como si se tratara de un mueble ― ¡Váyanse al diablo!

― ¡Haymitch! ― le llamó la atención su escolta, pero la mujer a su lado solo rio.

― Tiene carácter, eso me gusta.

― La señorita Celsa Birto pidió que te pusieras de pie, así que hazlo de inmediato.

― Nop ― se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella? ¿No te suena "Autos deportivos Birto"?

― Déjalo, Callyope querida, pero me gustaría probar la mercancía primero si se llega a concretar algo, me entiendes ¿no?

― Por supuesto. Veré que puedo arreglar.

― Perfecto, y Lu me comentó que estás interesada en el nuevo auto WX35, yo veré también que puedo hacer.

Con esto las mujeres se marcharon.

Haymitch se quedó observándola, la tal Birto llevaba un largo vestido amarillo con estampado floral en tonos rojos y anaranjados. El cabello tricolor, negro con mechones rojos y naranjas lo traía sujeto en una coleta alta, mostrando de esta forma que la mitad de la cabeza la traía rapada y traía una especie de escudo tatuado en el cuero cabelludo.

― ¿Sabes quién era esa? ― le preguntó al vencedor a su lado.

― Celsa Birto. Su padre es dueño de una de las marcas líderes en autos deportivos y de carreras. El logo que trae tatuado en la cabeza es el escudo de la marca.

― Es una idiota.

― Como la mayoría en este lugar compañero ― le dio una palmada en el hombro ― Agape me está llamando ― tronó los dedos frente a él imitando el llamado de un perro ― será mejor que vaya.

― Hola, Bombón ― lo saludó alguien con voz femenina grave, apenas se quedó solo.

Él decidió ignorarlo, le dio otro trago a su whiskey y mantuvo la vista fija en las botellas que tenía enfrente en la barra.

― Vi los periódicos y el beso que le diste a esa Trinket y estaba pensando… ― escuchó que abrió su bolso y después deslizaron un papel por la barra ― Estoy dispuesta a pagarte esta cantidad si puedes besarme así a mí y dejar que nos tomen algunas fotografías.

Tomó el papel y lo arrugó en su mano, estaba molesto. ¿Qué creían que era? Se giró dispuesto a arrojárselo a la mujer en su rostro y se asustó con lo que vio, tenía los ojos con las pupilas como de gato y de un color verde que no era natural. La piel morena y el cabello eran puras rastras amarillas. Además, era vieja.

― Minina, tú no deberías estar aquí, dudo mucho que estés invitada a este evento ― escuchó la voz de Effie a su lado.

― Effie ― habló la mujer ― Crees que eres la única que puede comprar un beso de un vencedor.

― Te equivocas, yo no compré nada y te aviso que ya vienen las personas de seguridad tras de ti, así que yo en tu lugar… ― no terminó de pronunciar su frase cuando la mujer arrebató el papel que Haymitch traía arrugado en la mano y se marchó.

― Empezaba a creer que no te vería esta noche.

― Lo siento, mi madre decidió organizar una reunión en la casa y batallé para escaparme ― tomó asiento a su lado. Se veía hermosa, traía un vestido de encaje transparente azul violeta, tapizado con pequeñas flores que sobresalían del vestido del mismo tono y con pistilos de cristal. El cabello rubio lo traía recogido en un chongo, adornado con las mismas florecitas.

― ¿Mala noche? ― señaló con la vista los dos vasos vacíos que tenía enfrente.

― Ni que lo digas. ¿Habrá forma de salir de aquí, aunque sea por un momento?

Ella volteó a su alrededor ― Creo que sí, vamos.

La siguió y la tomó de la mano para dejar que ella lo guiara.

Tras unas cortinas, Effie abrió una puerta y salieron a una terraza.

Él respiró hondo y caminó hasta el otro extremo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― se acercó ella.

― ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? ― sacudió la cabeza ― Esto… ― señaló con la mano hacia el interior ― es demasiado.

― La vida en el Capitolio suele ser mucho más ajetreada y acelerada que en los distritos, pero te acostumbraras, ya lo verás.

― ¿Tú crees? ― preguntó molesto, dio un paso más hacia ella y la tomó fuertemente por los hombros ― ¿Es normal forzar a alguien a casarse contigo? ¿Es normal organizar fiestas de orgías y obligar a tu pareja a participar? ¿Es normal que traten de arreglar un encuentro sexual contigo a cambio de otorgarle un coche a tu escolta? ¿Tú haces todo eso? ― su tono de voz se había ido incrementando al igual que la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando de los brazos.

― Me estas lastimando ― dijo ella con los ojos abiertos de horror.

―Lo siento ― la soltó de inmediato. Después se pasó una mano por el cabello ― ¡Diablos princesa! Te lastimé ¿cierto?

― Estoy bien ― se limitó a contestar y se aguantó las ganas de pasarse las manos por los brazos para sobarse ― No he hecho nada de lo que has dicho, si en verdad te interesa saberlo, aunque son preguntas que no deben hacerse a una dama ― colocó una mano lentamente en su espalda porque él se había girado y estaba viendo las luces de la ciudad ― ¿Qué pasó allá adentro, Haymitch?

Dejó escapar el aire lentamente ― Estuve conversando con Gregory, el vencedor de hace 3 años.

― El esposo de Agape ― frunció el ceño ― Así que son ciertos los rumores…

Se encogió de hombros ― Y al parecer su amiga Diamond está interesada en mí.

― ¿Appia Diamond? Ella no está dentro del límite de edad, se pasa por nueve años, pero las cirugías estéticas hacen verdaderos milagros.

― ¿Y crees que eso la detenga realmente? ― volteó a un lado para verla ― ¿Qué me dices de Birto?

― No puede acostarse contigo a cambio de un auto ― negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Por favor Effie! ¿En qué mundo vives qué no conoces a tu preciado Capitolio tan bien cómo crees? Nos obligan a participar en los Juegos, ¿tú crees que tienen la moral para impedir que nos vendan como prostitutos? ¿No es lo que en otras palabras han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

― Yo… ― se quedó sin palabras.

― Gracias por tu interés, princesa ― trató de pasar a su lado, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

― Yo voy a ayudarte. No voy a permitir que nada de esto suceda.

― ¿Sí? ¿Cómo? ― se cruzó de brazos.

― Siendo yo la que se case contigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin la falla de FF se arregló y las notificaciones se están mandando.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Quiero saberlo todo, esta historia me tiene muy entusiasmada y me gusta el recibimiento que ha tenido.**

 **Les aviso que las próximas dos semanas y media estaré dando un curso de 8 de la mañana a 7 de la tarde, incluyendo fines de semana, pero quiero seguir actualizando, lo que no estoy segura será de la hora en la que subiré el nuevo capítulo, así que estén al pendiente. Si por algún motivo no logro publicar se los haré saber.**

 **Pero bueno, lo que me ayuda a continuar inspirandome y continuar la historia son sus comentarios, y tengo que adelantar los tres próximos capítulos esta semana para no quedarles mal. Así que me vendrían bien sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme comentarios: Fedinho09, claudiacobos79, Igora Mellark, 75everything, atalinunezz1, F, BrendaTHG, Pat88, Ilovehayffie, Sairit, Marisol, Mely y a los guest.**

 **Se siguen aceptando sugerencias para los candidatos que participaran en Los Juegos del Amor, muchas gracias a los que me mandaron sus sugerencias, los voy a incluir.**

 **nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

 **Marizpe**


	6. Luces, cámara y acción

Capítulo 6

 **Luces, cámara y acción**

― ¿Katniss? ¡Katniss! ― la voz de su escolta logró sacarla de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Estás bien, querida? Por un momento te perdimos.

― Lo siento. ¿Qué decían?

― No se preocupe, Katniss ― Plutarch volteó a verla ― Es normal que se sienta así con algo de incertidumbre, pero le aseguro que todo saldrá muy bien.

Claro, era muy fácil opinar desde su posición y le molestaba que hablara sobre su sentir como sí él hubiera vivido lo mismo que ella. Cruzó la mirada con Haymitch y supo en ese momento que su mentor sí la comprendía bien.

― Comenzaremos las grabaciones pasado mañana ― comentó Fulvia.

― ¿Qué? Tan pronto ― de nuevo sintió su corazón acelerarse.

― Habíamos acordado que sería el próximo mes. ¿Por qué la prisa? ― Haymitch sonaba algo molesto.

El productor se pasó una mano por la frente ― Drac tiene muchos compromisos de trabajo y necesita adelantar un poco el lanzamiento de su sencillo.

― ¿Y Katniss, qué culpa tiene?

― Esto ya fue aprobado, pero viendo el lado positivo podremos tomarnos más tiempo en las tomas con cada uno de los candidatos.

― No entiendo, ¿pasado mañana empieza el programa?

― No señorita Everdeen ¿o puedo llamarla Katniss? ― preguntó Fulvia.

A lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

― Katniss, el programa saldrá al aire hasta dentro de un mes y medio, pero todas las tomas con los candidatos son grabadas previamente. Has visto alguno de los programas pasados ¿no?

― No los seguía la verdad, pero vi una que otra emisión.

La mujer apretó los labios, parecía que se había sentido ofendida ― El vencedor tiene secciones con cada uno de los candidatos, tienes que conocerlos y grabar algunas escenas haciendo diversas actividades con cada uno. Lo único que es en vivo es el primer programa donde se presenta a todos y los siguientes donde vas descartando a uno por uno hasta que en el gran final eliges a tu futuro esposo.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, dentro de dos días conocería a estas personas y la verdad no se sentía preparada.

― ¡Urko Jas! ― exclamó Haymitch ― ¿Bromeas? Te dije que lo sacaras ¿Quieres darle pesadillas a la chica desde el primer día?

― Estrenó hace poco su programa televisivo Tattoo Ace, además abrió una gran sucursal cerca del centro de entrenamiento. Necesita publicidad y pagó una fuerte suma por esto ― se encogió de hombros Plutarch.

― ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué iba a provocarme pesadillas?

Su mentor giró la carpeta que traía en las manos y le mostro las fotografías.

La arquera abrió mucho los ojos y se hizo un poco para atrás, era como si estuviera viendo al demonio. La fotografía de cuerpo completo mostraba que se trataba de un tipo grande y ancho; en la de su rostro, se podía ver que tenía ojos amarillos como de cabra, dos cuernos en su frente que estaban bajo la piel, no tenía cabello, en su lugar eran tatuajes rojos y negros de muchas figuras y también lucía una barba de chivo teñida de rojo.

― Urko Jas es un maestro del tatuaje y uno de los que ha tenido mucho auge últimamente; de hecho, le encantaría hacerte un hermoso tatuaje en la parte del cuerpo que tú elijas ― sonrió Fulvia.

― ¡Estás loca! ¡Ese fenómeno no va a poner un solo dedo encima de Katniss! ― ahora sí estaba exaltado su mentor.

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Modales! ― lo regañó su esposa ― Por favor discúlpenlo, no fue la mejor manera de expresarse, pero estoy de acuerdo con él en que no le harán ningún tatuaje ni nada a Katniss a menos que ella lo desee por voluntad propia.

Plutarch y su asistente se mostraban sorprendidos ante la reacción del vencedor del Doce, pero pronto el productor se recompuso ― Por supuesto, nunca se obligará a Katniss a hacer algo que no desee. Tienes mi palabra ― le tendió la mano.

El mentor pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de estrecharle la mano.

― Aquí tengo el horario de las grabaciones que tenemos programadas ― Fulvia le mostró su tablet a Effie ― Te lo mando para que tengas una copia, ya le mandé una Cinna para que realice las pruebas de vestuario de acuerdo a cada locación y actividad. También te voy a pasar una copia de los perfiles de los candidatos.

― ¿Tienes alguna duda, Katniss? ― le preguntó Plutarch.

¿Alguna duda?, la verdad tenía cientos, pero ahorita no quería hablar más, lo que deseaba era solo que se marcharan para poder digerir la noticia a solas.

Haymitch pareció leerle la mente porque en ese instante se puso de pie ― Muchas gracias Plutarch por tu visita, creo que lo mejor es que Katniss se tome el tiempo de ver las fichas de los candidatos y se prepare para pasado mañana.

Plutarch y Fulvia se voltearon a ver y lo imitaron.

― Gracias por recibirnos ― le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

― Yo los acompaño a la puerta ― Effie extendió el brazo para indicarles el camino, mientras le pelaba los ojos a su marido.

En cuanto la visita salió de la sala, Katniss soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y se hizo para atrás, recargándose en el sillón.

― Necesito un trago. ¿Quieres uno, preciosa?

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se puso las palmas de las manos sobre los ojos.

― ¿Tenías que ser tan grosero? ― Effie regresó a la sala muy molesta ― ¡Prácticamente los corriste, Haymitch!

― ¿Qué más da? ― le dio un trago a su whiskey ― Ya nos habían dicho todo lo importante, además creo que la chica necesita algo de tiempo.

Su escolta volteó a verla y de inmediato cambio su rostro molesto por uno que demostraba preocupación ― ¿Cómo estás, querida? ― se acercó para sentarse en el sofá que estaba a un lado.

― Bien, es solo que… ― meneó la cabeza ― Es todo tan rápido y creí que tendría más tiempo antes de tener que preocuparme por esto.

La rubia colocó una mano sobre la suya ― No estás sola en esto. Haymitch y yo estaremos a tu lado durante todo el proceso y no permitiremos que te hagan algo o graben alguna sección con la que no te sientas cómoda.

― Gracias, Effie ― trató de sonreír, pero en su lugar le salió una mueca extraña ― Hay algo que me tiene inquieta desde el banquete en la mansión.

― ¿Qué es, preciosa? ― su mentor tomó asiento al lado de su esposa.

― El señor Heavensbee mencionó mientras bailábamos que han ocurrido ciertas tragedias en el pasado, quiero saber a qué se refería.

La pareja se volteó a ver antes de que Haymitch carraspeara para despejar su garganta ― Antes de los Juegos del Amor, la manera en que se elegía a los esposos de los vencedores se basaba completamente en el dinero, las conexiones que tuvieras con Snow y los Vigilantes en Jefe. Así que antes no existían ninguna clase de test psicológico para ver si la pareja sería afín o si simplemente estaban bien de la cabeza. Por ejemplo, yo, mira la mujer con la que me tocó casarme ― lo dijo a modo de broma, pero nadie río y solo se ganó un manotazo en la pierna por parte de su esposa ― Como te podrás imaginar, no todos esos matrimonios fueron felices o terminaron bien.

― Wiress ― pronunció Katniss, había escuchado nombrar a la vencedora del Tres durante uno de los entrenamientos antes de los Juegos.

― Pobre Wiress ― suspiró Effie ― Ella es una persona muy nerviosa y después de los Juegos dicen que nunca se logró recuperar por completo, así que su esposo se cansó de ella y la internó en un hospital psiquiátrico donde sigue hasta ahora.

La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Qué horror! Después de todo lo que habían sufrido en la arena, terminar sola y encerrada en un manicomio, era terrible.

― Y hay otros casos peores, como el de Janet Wayne, ganadora de los Quincuagésimos Octavos Juegos del Hambre, a quien un día se le botó la canica y apuñaló a su esposo setenta veces y después se cortó las muñecas en la bañera. Aunque los medios informaron que la pareja había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

― Janet era una buena muchacha, pero tuvo el infortunio de casarse con Milton Amez, quién fuese un famoso boxeador al que le gustaba agarrar a su esposa como saco de boxeo.

― Y como ese caso ha habido más, no todos los vencedores que han muerto a la fecha han sido por causas naturales o accidentes ― el mentor dio un trago a su bebida ― Pero ahora con Los Juegos del Amor, ya no se han vuelto a presentar estos casos, así que podemos decir que Plutarch acertó y los ha ayudado realmente.

Katniss se quedó en silencio después de eso, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le habían dicho.

― Querida, si quieres puedes irte a tu habitación a descansar, más tarde o mañana veremos esto ― colocó una mano sobre la carpeta de los candidatos.

― Prefiero dar un paseo a solas para…

― Excelente idea ― sonrió Effie ― Te esperaremos para cenar.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Lista! ― sonrió Cinna a través del espejo.

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, no podía creer que le hubieran solicitado vestirse así.

― Vamos, solo grabaran algunas escenas para el video musical de Drac y luego podrás cambiarte.

La ropa no era incómoda ni atrevida, pero estaba vestida de cazadora, con un pantalón negro de piel ajustado, una chamarra café de cinto grueso, altas botas del mismo tono de la chamarra e iba peinada con su característica trenza, aunque un poco más estilizada. Además, iba maquillada de forma que las sombras resaltaban el gris de sus ojos.

Se sentía como estereotipada y se le hacía de mal gusto después de lo sucedido en la Arena, que la hicieran vestir así.

Salió de la casa rodante que le habían asignado para utilizarla durante las grabaciones.

Al menos estaba rodeada de bosque, en la reserva ecológica que Effie le había comentado estaba en esa parte del Capitolio. El lugar era hermoso, le recordaba a su casa y deseaba regresar, pero sola.

Haymitch apretó los labios en cuanto la vio y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Plutarch, por su parte, se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa ― Te ves fabulosa, yo creo que la gente de Drac quedará bastante satisfecha.

― ¿Ya llegó?

― No, pero no debe tardar. Así son los artistas. Ve con Haymitch y Effie, mientras nosotros terminamos algunas cosas ― le tocó ligeramente el hombro y la pasó para dirigirse hasta un escenario improvisado que habían montado en un pequeño claro que habían llenado de instrumentos.

― Te ves hermosa, querida ― le sonrió Effie ― Definitivamente Cinna tiene un don.

― Sí, al menos está mucho mejor que lo que pretendían que vistieras los productores del video musical.

― ¿No era esto? ― preguntó.

― Más o menos ― dijo su escolta ― Pero sin la chamarra y con un gran escote.

Ella se pasó las manos por la suave piel de la chamarra. Tendría que agradecer a Cinna después.

Llegó una camioneta blanca con un logo que decía Mellark en una de las puertas. Se bajaron dos personas y comenzaron a descargar algunas charolas.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se le había acelerado un poco el corazón al leer su apellido. De pronto, del otro lado del vehículo apareció Peeta, iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un rompevientos naranja brillante.

― No sabía que vendrías ― el primero en saludarlo y tenderle la mano fue Haymitch.

― Patrocino los bocadillos para todas las grabaciones.

― Claro ― sonrió su mentor, pero había algo en su sonrisa que le decía que ocultaba algo más.

― Peeta, cariño ― lo saludó Effie con dos besos al aire en ambas mejillas.

Y finalmente el rubio se pudo acercar más a ella ― Hola, Katniss.

― Hola ― se limitó a contestar.

― ¿Cómo has estado?

Justo cuando iba a contestar, escucharon varios gritos a su alrededor que decían ¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó!

Todos voltearon para ver como un gran autobús pintado de negro con fuego rojo y un gran dragón que rodeaba el nombre de Drac, llegaba al lugar.

Varias personas comenzaron a caminar hacia el autobús, incluido Plutarch, pero ellos permanecieron donde estaban.

Effie traía una gran sonrisa y había juntado las manos sobre su pecho.

― Vamos princesa, sé que quieres ir a brincar como colegiala a recibir al cantante.

―Oh ¡no seas ridículo! ― comentó ― No es de mis favoritos, pero no puedo negar que tiene algunas buenas canciones.

Esperaron cuando las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a descender varias personas del autobús.

Después Plutarch se separó del grupo junto con un joven quien definitivamente debía ser el artista por la facha que tenía, cabello largo negro, una pañoleta amarilla sobre la frente, lentes oscuros de aviador, vestía pantalones rojos, botas estilo militar negras con púas que salían por doquier, no traía camisa lo que dejaba al descubierto su marcado pecho cubierto con algunos tatuajes y un largo abrigo negro de visón.

― Drac, le presento a la señorita Katniss Everdeen ― señaló con una mano el productor ― Katniss, le presento al mismísimo y único, Drac.

El joven no le tendió la mano ni nada, se limitó a subirse los lentes oscuros y la recorrió con la mirada lentamente ― No está mal ― se giró hacia el productor ― Mi manager quiere hablar contigo sobre unas cosas que vamos a incluir en el video.

― Por supuesto.

― Bien, empecemos de una vez que tengo varios compromisos más tarde y no quiero retrasos.

Se marcharon.

― Idiota ― dijo Peeta a su lado.

― Y un completo maleducado ― Effie negó con la cabeza ― Ni siquiera saludó, ¡no puedo creerlo!

― Sirve para que abras los ojos, princesa.

A partir de ese momento todo fue más cansado, estuvieron haciendo tomas de Drac cantando una ridícula canción que tenía frases como " _Con una flecha en llamas atravesaste mi corazón_ " Y de ella hicieron varias tomas caminando por el bosque con un arco y flecha en mano, pidiéndole que posara como si fuera a disparar.

Lo peor era que querían grabarla como si ella estuviera espiando a Drac tras los árboles, pero querían que pusiera la mirada de anhelo y emoción por el cantante y simplemente no podía con todo lo que le decían, ese artista no provocaba nada en ella.

Hicieron un receso mientras cambiaban algunas cosas en el escenario, entre ellas, colocaron una gran cama redonda con sábanas blancas en medio de los árboles.

Katniss aprovecho para tomar agua y degustar algunos bocadillos de la panadería Mellark mientras conversaba con el joven, cuando vio que Fulvia se acercaba algo nerviosa con Haymitch y Effie y Cinna, decidió ver de qué se trataba.

― El equipo de Drac ha hecho algunos cambios en el video y están pidiendo que Katniss grabe esta escena con él. Sólo sería una simulación por supuesto ― aclaro ― Pero fingirán hacer el amor en esa cama de allá.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué querían qué?

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

― Siendo yo la que se case contigo ― comentó Effie.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― preguntó incrédulo.

Effie no se parecía en nada a su exnovia Claudia, se podía decir que eran polos opuestos. Su exnovia jamás se preocuparía por cosas tan triviales y materialistas, no le importaba si su ropa combinaba, ni usaba maquillaje y eso había hecho que se fijara en ella. Era diferente de las apretadas chicas del pueblo, hijas de mercaderes, la castaña disfrutaba del aire libre, era sencilla y una sobreviviente cómo él.

Pero desde que había ganado los Juegos meses atrás, sabía que tenía que olvidarse de todo eso y mentalizarse sobre la nueva vida que le aguardaba, y tenía que hacerlo si quería conservar a su familia a salvo.

Ahora frente a él, estaba esta chica ingenua que compartía muchas de las características que siempre había odiado en una mujer, aunque era muy hermosa, en eso no cabía duda, que le estaba ofreciendo una alternativa mucho más atractiva que las otras posibles candidatas a convertirse en su esposa.

No la conocía muy bien, pero parecía ser del tipo soñadora que creía en el amor a primera vista y toda esa basura que enseñan en los cuentos. Tenía que tomar esta oportunidad, porque pensar en alguien como Diamond o Birto le causaba escalofríos, en cambio con ella era diferente.

― Sí. Creo que nos puede ir bien juntos, podemos tener una buena vida.

Está era su mejor opción sin dudarlo, y probablemente después podría manipularla a su antojo y hacerla a su modo ― Entonces vamos a hacerlo, princesa ― sonrió de lado y después se inclinó para besarla.

No podía negarlo, le gustaba besarla, había química entre ambos. La forma en que sus suaves labios se amoldaban a los suyos y cómo le mordía ligeramente el labio inferior justo antes de separarse, lo dejaban con ganas de más.

― Y ahora ¿qué sigue? ― preguntó.

― No te preocupes, mi abuela se encargará de todo. Tiene muchos contactos, además de dinero, y el hecho de que haya sido una vencedora modelo, por así decirlo, pone las cosas en la balanza a su favor.

Ese último comentario no le había sentado tan bien, pero finalmente todo se reducía a una transacción de compra-venta.

― ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo? Me comentaste que tienes un hermano, pero ¿dejaran que su única hija se case tan joven y con un vencedor? ― trató de no sonar molesto.

― Papá no me preocupa, mi madre probablemente no esté de acuerdo, pero tendrá que aceptar la idea tarde o temprano.

...

* * *

...

― Por favor Helius, ¡dile algo! ― le dijo Regilla Trinket a su esposo ― ¡Es una insensatez lo que va a hacer!

― Mi madre y yo, ya conversamos con ella, y si está segura de su decisión, vamos a apoyarla ― el señor Trinket empleó un tono mucho más tranquilo.

La bomba había estallado en cuanto su madre se había enterado de su decisión de casarse con el nuevo vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre.

Ahora se encontraba en el estudio de su casa, a puerta cerrada con sus padres, escuchando a su madre despotricar debido a su próximo compromiso.

― ¿Tu madre? ¿en serio? ― continuó molesta la señora ― ¡Ya me imagino la clase de charla que debió tener con tu hija! Apuesto que fue idea de ella desde un inicio, siempre la ha malcriado y solapado en todo.

― Cuidado Regilla, es de mi madre de quien hablas ― le advirtió su padre.

La señora se colocó una mano en la frente ― Ya provocaron que me diera migraña ― negó con la cabeza ― Es que no puedo creer que vayas a tirar tu vida por la borda de esa manera Euphemia. Todo lo que hemos trabajado contigo, invertido en ti para que sobresalgas en el mundo de la moda, para que seas alguien importante… y al casarte con ese salvaje sin educación y para colmo del peor distrito, literalmente estas tirando a la basura todos los años de esfuerzo.

― Regilla ― la llamó su esposo ― Recuerda que mi madre es de los distritos y te recuerdo que no es ni salvaje ni maleducada.

― Lo sé, Irene es punto y aparte, no hablaba de ella sino en general ― se giró de nuevo hacia su hija ― ¿En verdad no te importa en lo más mínimo mi opinión como madre al respecto?

― Por favor Regi, déjala en paz, créeme que, si yo le hubiera hecho caso a mi madre cuando le informé que iba a pedir tu mano, no nos hubiéramos casado.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, su mamá siempre tendía a ser muy melodramática.

― Madre ― habló por fin Effie ― Toda mi vida he tratado de complacerte, estuve en todas las clases extracurriculares en las que me metiste y siempre destaqué, además de estudiar lo que tú querías, no lo que yo deseaba.

― Eso no es verdad.

― Madre, me gusta la moda, de acuerdo, pero hubiera preferido estudiar Arquitectura y lo sabes. Y eso no es todo, también salí con los chicos que tú querías y sabes muy bien cómo terminó eso. Ahora por primera vez te lo pido, apóyame.

Regilla tenía la mirada fija en un punto en la pared ― Eres aún muy joven.

― Es por eso que la boda no se realizaría hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad. Haymitch cumple los 18 años este verano, más o menos cuando finalicen los Juegos, yo lo haré en diciembre. La boda tendría que ser antes de Tour de la Victoria del nuevo vencedor de este año que es en enero.

― Sigues siendo demasiado joven.

― A esa edad se casó mi madre ― comentó el señor Trinket ― A esa edad por lo general se casan en los distritos, a penas cuando libran la última cosecha.

― Exacto, en los distritos, con toda esa gente…

― Cuidado con lo que dices ― la interrumpió su padre ― Recuerda que tengo familia en el distrito Cinco.

― Madre, trata de ver el lado positivo, somos la primera pareja en los cincuenta años que llevan los Juegos, que se casarán de la misma edad. Mi boda será televisada en todo Panem y eso sin contar las múltiples entrevistas y programas televisivos a los que asistiremos antes del gran día, todo en torno a la planeación de la boda.

Dio en el blanco, eso fue todo lo que necesito para sacarle finalmente una sonrisa a su madre y hacer que terminara aceptado su futuro compromiso. Regilla Trinket amaba la fama, y sin duda ese matrimonio haría que la familia estuviera en boca de todos y poder hacer una demostración del buen gusto y sobre todo del dinero que tenían.

Su padre era otra historia, tenía la ventaja que siempre le había gustado consentirla y darle gusto en todo. Rara vez le había negado algo, y siendo el hijo de una vencedora, no se podía oponer a que su hija se casara con uno; había tenido la suerte de vivir con unos padres amorosos, que habían sido un gran ejemplo para muchos otros vencedores, por lo tanto, creía en esos matrimonios.

― De acuerdo ― suspiró la señora Trinket ― Dime cuándo sería el anuncio de compromiso, porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Effie sonrió, se puso de pie de inmediato y abrazó a su madre en un momento de júbilo ― ¡Gracias, gracias!

― Euphemia ― la separó su madre ― Una señorita no hace ese tipo de demostraciones, no grita ni salta, y me estás arrugando el vestido.

― Lo siento.

― Ya, está bien, comprendo que estás contenta, pero vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

...

* * *

...

Si en verdad existía algo llamado "suerte" en esta ocasión debía admitir que definitivamente estaba de su lado.

Desde esa noche en la terraza, cuando habló con Effie y aceptó su propuesta, las cosas habían sucedido sorprendentemente rápido.

No había creído del todo que una chica como ella en verdad pudiera lograr que aceptaran su compromiso, pero de alguna manera se las había ingeniado e Irene Trinket había movido sus piezas.

Su escolta no había estado muy contenta del todo, pues quien sabe que trato habría hecho con otras mujeres y de esto no había sacado nada a cambio.

Después de que la vencedora del Cinco lo visitara en el penthouse junto con su nieta y le informara sobre el compromiso, y él tuviera que fingir frente a una emocionada Effie, que en verdad estaba entusiasmado con su decisión y prometiera cuidar a su nieta, Haymitch había podido regresar a su casa, aunque solo fuera por dos meses, antes de tener que volver al Capitolio para el anuncio oficial de su compromiso con Effie Trinket.

Su madre, Eva Abernathy había reaccionado muy bien ante las noticias que le dio su hijo cuando llegó a su casa.

― Me da mucho gusto por ti Haymitch.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina conversando, mientras se terminaba de cocer la comida.

Él frunció el ceño.

― No me malinterpretes, Mitch ― aclaró su madre ― Sé que es terrible que tengas que desposarte con una persona de allá, pero desde que ganaste he temido por qué clase de mujer iba a convertirse en mi nuera. Estuve yendo con Delia, la mujer del zapatero, ya ves que le encanta el chisme y sigue todos esos programas del Capitolio y la vida de los vencedores con sus nuevos esposos, y en verdad tenía miedo ― le acarició un brazo y se paró para ver el guisado ― ¿Sabías que todas las personas que se han casado con un vencedor han sido mayores que ellos?

´Haymitch se encogió de hombros, nunca había tenido interés en seguir la vida de los vencedores.

― Effie es una joven de tu edad, además es hermosa por lo que me dijiste y lo mejor es que es nieta de una vencedora por lo que no le es ajena la vida en los distritos ― dejó a un lado la cuchara con la que estuvo revolviendo el guisado y apagó la estufa ― Así que escúchame bien, Haymitch Abernathy.

Se había puesto en modo serio, venía una lección.

― Te escucho, ma.

― Cuando te vayas al Capitolio y veas de nuevo a esa jovencita, vas a mostrarte amable con ella y cariñoso. No puedes dar nada por sentado hasta que se realice la boda y no me gustaría que cambiaran los planes y tuvieras que casarte alguna mujer de mi edad.

― Eso no va a pasar, hay una cláusula que…

― No he terminado jovencito ― lo regaño por la interrupción ― Esta chica te está entregando su vida ― tomó asiento frente a él ― Escúchame bien lo que digo, es joven, es bonita, es rica ― enumeró ― Podría casarse con cualquier otra persona del Capitolio y te eligió a ti, así que no eches a perder las cosas, porque te conozco y tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre que en paz descanse, prométeme que pondrás todo de tu parte para hacer que esto funcione y no vaya a arrepentirse y cancelar el compromiso.

Las palabras de su madre seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se dirigía en tren hacia el Capitolio. Tenía razón, compondría su mejor cara al llegar a la estación y fingiría estar emocionado.

El tren arribó a la estación en punto de medio día.

Cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron, Haymitch fue recibido por mucha gente que gritaba su nombre, paparazis que le pedían que volteara para tomarle fotografías, fans pidiéndole su autógrafo, todo era un poco agobiante, y agentes de paz tenían que contener a estas personas y protegerlo.

Caminó por el andén levantando la mano para saludar y volteando hacia uno que otro fotógrafo, cuando vio a una chica esperándolo más adelante. Sus ojos azules lo dejaron inmóvil por un momento, solo reaccionó cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos.

― Te extrañe, Haymitch.

Él compuso una sonrisa ― Y yo a ti, princesa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Espero que haya quedado más claro la dinámica de Los Juegos del Amor, ahora sí que se puede decir que ya empezaron y veremos como le va a Katniss con los diferentes candidatos. Por otra parte, nuestro querido Haymitch ya va a comprometerse.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por agregarla a sus follows y favoritos. Sobre todo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios y darme su opinión sobre la historia, lo cual es muy importante para mí, gracias: atalinunezz1, blankius, BlackCat46, Claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya, Sairit, F, RaquelSOnce, Igora Mellark y a los guest.**

 **Tengo una semana súper pesada y ocupada, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para publicar a tiempo el próximo lunes. Así que me vendrían bien sus comentarios y ánimos para poder inspirarme y continuar esta historia semana a semana.**

 **saludos**

 **Y hasta el próximo lunes**

 **Marizpe**


	7. ¿Qué te parece el Capitolio?

Capítulo 7

 **¿Qué te parece el Capitolio?**

― ¡No! ― Haymitch y Peeta gritaron al mismo tiempo. Incluso Cinna tuvo que tomar del brazo al joven Mellark cuando éste se lanzó hacia el frente.

― ¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡No lo hará! ―le gritó su mentor a Fulvia.

― ¡Haymitch! ― Effie le llamó la atención ― ¿Quieres calmarte? Nos vinieron a preguntar, no es un hecho que lo vayan a hacer.

La asistente de Plutarch contestó de inmediato ― Por supuesto, esto requiere su aprobación y si no están de acuerdo, hay otra opción ― trató de sonreír ― Katniss puede estar sola en la cama, se supone que estará soñando con Drac, y se despertará para toparse con el cantante a su lado y se besaran, pero primero tiene que lavarse los dientes, utilizar este enjuague bucal ― mostró un pequeño frasquito verde ― Y masticar estas mentas.

― ¡No! ― de nuevo repitieron su mentor y el rubio.

Plutarch se acercó a ellos cuando vio el alboroto ― ¿Qué pasa, querida Fulvia?

― Se niegan a las peticiones que tan amablemente sugirió el equipo de Drac.

― Está bien, si no quieren hacerlo, informales. Le prometí a Haymitch que Katniss no haría nada que no quisiera y tendrán que continuar el video como estaba planeado antes.

― ¡Pero es Drac! ― exclamó la asistente ― ¿Vas a perder la oportunidad de besarte con él? ― le preguntó incrédula.

― No me interesa, gracias.

Fulvia se giró y se marchó molesta.

― Siento los inconvenientes, Haymitch― asintió con la cabeza el productor y se retiró.

Katniss se puso una mano sobre la boca y sopló para comprobar su aliento.

― No tienes nada malo ― le dijo de inmediato Peeta a su lado ― Ese tipo es un idiota, te lo dije.

Su escolta se disculpó y les comentó que iría a ver cuánto tiempo más tendrían que permanecer ahí.

― Por un momento creí que tendría…

― No dejaré que hagas algo que no quieras ni conmigo ni con nadie, lo importante aquí es que tú te sientas a gusto ― sabía que Peeta le hablaba en serio.

― Gracias.

― ¡Ya podemos irnos! ― regresó Effie ― Querida, puedes cambiarte de ropa, ya terminaron todas las tomas que necesitaban con Drac. Y no habrá más grabaciones hasta mañana por la noche.

― ¿Con quién es mañana en la noche?

Su escolta apretó los labios antes de contestar ― El comediante Tiberius Cals.

― ¿Él está participando? ― preguntó Peeta frunciendo el ceño.

― Va a comenzar una temporada en el Casino Stardust y quieren darle publicidad. Además, recuerda de quién es hijo.

― Protacio es un buen comediante, su hijo, por el contrario, no causa nada de gracia.

― Al menos será un evento privado en el casino y podremos disfrutar de cocteles ― volteó a ver a Haymitch ― Sin abusar, ¡eh!

― No prometo nada ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Querido, vamos a la casa. Estás invitado y nos encantaría que pudieras acompañarnos a cenar ― Effie se dirigió a Peeta.

El joven hizo una mueca y observó su reloj ― Ya tengo que volver, tenemos que entregar un gran pastel de boda mañana que creo me mantendrá despierto toda la noche.

― ¡Estoy segura de que quedará fabuloso! ― le dio un abrazo y le susurró algo al oído a lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza.

― Vamos preciosa, ve a cambiarte para irnos de una vez de este lugar, créeme que es mucho más agradable venir cuando no hay nadie ― comentó su mentor.

Definitivamente era un lugar al cual deseaba regresar y poder recorrerlo tranquilamente, pero como decía Haymitch, a solas.

― Katniss, yo me despido ― se acercó Peeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Pero espero volver a verte pronto ― sonrió y se marchó.

Ella se quedó parada por un momento, el beso la había desconcertado, al parecer en el Capitolio era común que la gente se saludara así.

Se fue a la casa rodante y se cambió de prisa, pero cuando salió se quedó parada un momento en las escaleras al ver a una joven peinada igual que ella, vestida con un largo blusón blanco.

― ¿Quién es ella?

― Tu doble ― Cinna colocó en su brazo una bolsa con el traje que se había quitado ― Al parecer venían preparados en caso de que te negaras a grabar alguna escena.

― ¿Pero van a pensar que soy yo?

― Esa es la idea.

― No quiero salir en un video simulando hacer no sé qué cosas con ese cantante.

― No te preocupes, después podrás aclarar ante los medios que no fuiste tú ― la tranquilizó.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres, Peeta? ― Finnick agradeció al mesero que colocó una bebida frente a él.

Se encontraban en un salón privado del Casino Stardust, varios vencedores habían sido invitados a participar como público en la grabación del programa Los Juegos del Amor en el que sería el debut de la nueva temporada del comediante Tiberius Calt.

― Aún no ― volteó hacia la puerta, estaba esperando que llegara Katniss.

― No estaría de una pieza si lo hubiera hecho ― se burló Johanna ― Recuerda que quiero estar presente, cuñado ― le sonrió ampliamente mostrándole sus dientes.

― ¿Para respaldarme o burlarte de mí?

La vencedora chocó su hombro con él. Peeta estaba sentado en medio de las dos parejas de vencedores ― Para apoyarte por supuesto, sabes que eres mi cuñado favorito ― le guiñó un ojo y se llevó una copa de margarita a los labios.

De nuevo el rubio giró hacia la puerta.

― ¿Quieres calmarte Peet? ― le llamó la atención su hermano Bannock ― No debe tardar en llegar o quizás esté afuera, deben estarle haciendo algunas tomas o fotografías. Esta grabación es con ella, lo sabías ¿no?

Él solo le lanzo una mirada a su hermano que le decía que se callara y volvió la vista a la puerta. No podía evitarlo, deseaba verla de nuevo y se arrepentía de no haber podido asistir a la cena en casa de la familia Abernathy.

El lugar se había llenado muy rápido, todos los presentes estaban ahí por invitación. Pudo reconocer a otros vencedores en otras mesas y algunas personas relacionadas con el mundo de los Juegos como el vigilante en jefe, Seneca Crane.

― ¡Ya llegó! ― dijo en voz alta Finnick, lo que hizo que él se parara de inmediato de su asiento ― ¡Sí! ¡Ya llegó mi tequila sunrise! ― se burló.

Todos rieron, menos él.

― ¡Finn! No seas cruel ― lo regañó Annie.

― Lo siento, no pude resistirme, amigo ― el cobrizo levantó el vaso para brindar con Bannock.

― Ahora sí, ya llegó ― comentó su cuñada a su lado.

Él tomó el vaso que tenía enfrente y decidió ignorarla.

― Es enserio Peeta, ya llegó ― confirmó Annie.

El rubio se volvió a parar de prisa y por poco y tumba la pequeña mesa redonda en la que estaban sentados ― Lo siento ― se disculpó y se apresuró a la entrada.

Había varios fotógrafos y camarógrafos a su alrededor. Trató de abrirse camino, pero era casi imposible, continuaban cerrándole el paso.

― ¡Una foto más! ¡Voltea hacia la cámara, Katniss! ― le dijo el hombre que estaba delante de él.

La castaña volteó y en ese momento cruzaron la mirada. Ella le sonrió, estaba seguro que le estaba sonriendo a él.

Se veía preciosa, la recorrió rápidamente con la vista, traía el cabello suelto en ondas, un vestido corto de malla negra cubierto con pequeños espejos que dejaban su espalda al descubierto y sandalias negras de tacón.

Haymitch y Effie iban tras de ella. Un miembro de la producción se acercó y les señaló dos mesas que estaban reservadas para ellos al frente.

Era imposible pasar entre las personas que estaban tratando de tomarle fotografías y los invitados al evento que se paraban para saludar, así que decidió rodear por el otro lado y dirigirse a las mesas donde se sentarían.

― ¡Peeta! ― en esta ocasión fue Cinna el que lo saludó y le tendió la mano ― Ya conocías a mi socia Portia ¿verdad?

― Claro, gusto en verte de nuevo ― se acercó a saludarla.

Los tres voltearon hacia atrás.

― ¿Dónde estás sentado? ― le preguntó el moreno.

― Dos mesas más allá, con mi hermano y cuñada y Finnick y Annie ― le indicó.

El estilista los saludó de lejos y el vencedor del Cuatro levantó la bebida que traía, a modo de saludo.

― ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? No creo que puedas sentarte en la mesa de Katniss, ya sabes, por las tomas que estarán haciendo y todo, pero nosotros estamos justo al lado.

― Gracias ― sonrió, era lo que estaba esperando, poder acercarse más a la chica.

Finalmente, Haymitch, Effie y Katniss llegaron a la mesa junto con unos miembros de la producción que les indicaron donde debían sentarse cada uno, así como hacia donde tenían que voltear durante el espectáculo para poder captar sus reacciones y risas ante los chistes del comediante.

Plutarch también se acercó a ellos para darles algunas indicaciones y se retiró a una mesa un poco más alejada. Traía un micrófono oculto para poder estar dando indicaciones durante el espectáculo.

Hasta que todos se retiraron y se acercó un mesero para tomarles su orden, Peeta tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a saludar.

― Peeta, ¡qué bueno que tuviste oportunidad de venir! ― lo abrazó Effie.

― ¿Te colaste al evento, muchacho? ― le preguntó Haymitch al tiempo que le estrechó la mano.

― Las ventajas de tener a una vencedora en la familia ― sonrió él, después se dirigió a la castaña ― Hola, Katniss ― sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó para que ella no se levantara y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó vio que ella se le había quedado viendo ― Lo siento, es una forma de saludar aquí en el Capitolio, no fue mi intención incomodarte.

― No ― se apresuró a contestar ― Está bien.

― Estaré sentado en la mesa de Cinna, justo atrás de ti.

Ella le sonrió.

Les pidieron a todos tomar su lugar porque se iba a dar inicio al show y a la vez a la grabación del programa.

En el escenario había unas gigantescas máscaras griegas de teatro de color dorado metálico, una mostraba una sonrisa y la otra un rostro triste, montadas sobre una pared negra, el resto del lugar tenía las paredes cubiertas de espejos entre grandes columnas de hierro. El techo estaba lleno de reflectores de colores, que comenzaron a girar en todas direcciones.

Salió un hombre bajo de estatura, calvo, con lentes redondos de un grueso armazón negro, un traje hipnótico de pequeños cuadros blancos y negros que parecían girar como parte del efecto óptico que generaban, una camisa blanca y una gran corbata de moño negro.

― Al menos Sidronio nos hará reír un rato ― le susurró Cinna.

Y en efecto, utilizaron a un gran comediante para abrir el espectáculo que hizo reír mucho a los asistentes al evento con su monólogo sobre las peripecias que pasa a un recién egresado de la universidad en su primer empleo.

― Apuesto que quieren grabar algunas risas reales antes de que salga Tiberius ― dijo el rubio.

Portia rio con su comentario ― Eso no lo dudes.

Sidronio se despidió de todos con una gran ronda de aplausos y presentó a Tiberius Cals, la gran estrella de la noche.

Peeta aprovechó ese pequeño intermedio en lo que ajustaban las cámaras, para hacerse un poco atrás en su silla y hablar con Katniss ― ¿Te hizo reír Sidronio?

Ella se giró un poco ― La verdad no entendí bien todos sus chistes, pero estuvo bien.

...

― ¡Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes! ― gritó un hombre en el escenario.

Katniss volvió a sentarse derecha como le habían indicado que debería aparecer en las cámaras, hubiera preferido seguir charlando con Peeta y lamentaba que no estuviera en su mesa, pero a menos estaba sentado muy cerca de ella.

― ¡Yo soy Tiberius Cals! ― abrió los brazos el joven que vestía un traje de pantalón negro, saco azul rey de lentejuelas y una gran corbata negra con la imagen de un tiburón caricaturizado ― Esta noche estoy aquí dispuesto a arrancarles a ustedes muchas risas y el corazón a esta hermosa chica ― la señaló con el brazo.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

Toda la situación era algo complicada, tenía que admitirlo. Claro, se sentía aliviado al saber que no iba a casarse con alguna mujer vieja y de gustos excéntricos, pero Effie era muy diferente a su tipo de mujer ideal.

Estaba recostado en la cama observando el techo. El compromiso oficial se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente en casa de su futura prometida, y al parecerá sus suegros les gustaba echar la casa por la ventana, por lo que se tendría que comportar y aguantar todo lo que viniera para que, cómo le había comentado su madre, no fueran a cancelar el compromiso.

El timbre del elevador sonó, pero él no le prestó atención, ese día lo tenía libre y no debía preocuparse de que su escolta comenzara a fastidiarlo.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Decidió no prestar atención, no deseaba hacer nada. Volvieron a tocar y la abrieron.

― ¿Estás dormido?

Sonrió cuando escuchó su voz. ¿Por qué sonreía? Se dijo a sí mismo que era debido a que no se trataba de Callyope la miope ― Si digo que lo estoy, ¿te marcharás y me dejarás tranquilo?

― No. Creo que te despertaría con un beso como en los cuentos de hadas.

Él cerró los ojos de nuevo ― Pues estoy dormido, princesa.

Escuchó como ella se acercó a la cama y se quitó los zapatos porque los tacones sonaron cuando cayeron al piso, la cama era grande de tamaño King y él estaba recostado en el centro con los brazos y piernas abiertos. El colchón se hundió a su lado derecho, él trató de mantenerse sereno con los ojos cerrados.

La sintió inclinarse sobre él, su cabello le rozó el brazo y olió su perfume con un toque de cítricos, después sus labios cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos, pero antes de que pudiera separarse, la tomó de la cintura y de un solo movimiento la giró y se colocó sobre ella.

Effie rio, pero él de inmediato la calló con un beso, ella separó los labios y él aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua y explorar su boca. Ella lo tomó del cabello con una mano y con la otra le acarició la espalda.

Era increíble como una chica por la que decía no sentir nada, lograba despertar esa pasión en él. No prestó atención a cómo iba vestida, pero se trataba de un vestido corto porque cuando colocó una mano en su pierna para acariciarla, la encontró desnuda.

Ella le mordió el labio inferior como a él le gustaba y Haymitch se separó solo para comenzar a besarle el mentón y el cuello. La rubia gimió y eso lo impulsó a subir más la mano hasta rozar el encaje de su ropa inferior.

― Haymitch ― pronunció su nombre en un suspiro ― Debemos parar.

― ¿Por qué? ― le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja ― ¿No te gusta?

― Oh, ten la seguridad de que esto me gusta, pero debemos ir a casa de mi abuela.

Detuvo sus movimientos y se enderezó ― ¿Para qué?

― Mi familia te quiere conocer antes del evento de mañana.

Frunció el ceño ― ¿Y si no les gusto?

― Me gustas a mí ― ahora ella le dio un beso en los labios ― Mi abuela y mi padre aprobaron nuestro compromiso ― le besó la mandíbula abriendo la boca para morderlo suavemente ― Necesitas afeitarte.

Resopló y se sentó ― ¿Tú también vas a empezar a fastidiarme como mi escolta?

Effie se bajó la falda del vestido que se le había subido y se enderezó a su lado ― No lo digo por molestarte ― le acarició lentamente el cabello con una mano. Eso le gustaba ― Pero vas a conocer a mi familia, y mi madre es algo…

― ¿Bruja? ¿Un grano en el trasero?

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Es mi madre de quien estás hablando! Iba a decir: especial ― resopló ― Vas a tener que controlar ese lenguaje frente a ella si no quieres asustarla y que cancele el evento de mañana.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no podía permitir que pasara eso ― De acuerdo, trataré de portarme bien.

― Eso está mejor ― le sonrió y se colocó las sandalias que habían quedado a un lado de la cama ― Veamos qué vas a ponerte.

― ¿También vas a controlar mi forma de vestir?

― Te prometo que no será nada ridículo ― sonrió y se acercó al gran closet de pared.

...

* * *

...

Llegaron a una gran mansión, ubicada en un área alejada del centro de la ciudad. Las casas eran enormes, rodeadas de grandes jardines, y se preguntó si su amigo Chaff viviría ahí cerca, ya que le había comentado que tenía una casa muy grande rodeada de árboles.

Se estiró el cuello de la camisa, sentía que la corbata lo asfixiaba, pero en esta ocasión se forzó a mantenerla, no quería causar una mala impresión, incluso se había peinado con una coleta.

Solo tendría que aguantar hasta la boda, se repetía una y otra vez.

― Tranquilo ― Effie le tomó la mano ― Estoy segura que te van a adorar ― le sonrió y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, antes de que el chofer abriera la puerta y tuvieran que descender.

La casa tenía una fachada colonial con grandes columnas blancas que se elevaban dos pisos y grandes puertas dobles de madera. Haymitch levantó la vista ― ¿Vives aquí?

― No, recuerda que esta es la casa de mi abuela. Pero la de mis padres es parecida.

― Es un palacio ― continuaba observando las grandes ventanas alargadas.

― Vamos ― lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló ― Después tendremos tiempo de sobra para que conozcas la casa ― le guiñó un ojo ― Nos están esperando.

Entraron a un amplio vestíbulo con pisos de mármol blanco que tenían un medallón que simulaba una brújula de color negro justo en el centro. Al frente estaba una gran escalera doble con barandal de hierro negro y madera de un intrincado diseño.

El vencedor estaba con la boca abierta, jamás había visto tanto lujo.

― Nos esperan en la sala. Es por acá ― continuó caminando con él, tomados de la mano.

Cruzaron un arco y entraron finalmente en la sala.

― Bienvenido, Haymitch ― lo saludó Irene Trinket, quien estaba sentada en una silla tapizada de madera frente a una chimenea que de momento se encontraba apagada.

― Buenas tardes ― saludó él a los presentes.

― Helius Trinket ― le extendió la mano un hombre rubio de ojos azules ― Soy el padre de Effie.

― Mucho gusto, señor.

― Y ella es mi esposa, Regilla ― la mujer le tendió el dorso de la mano, pero él no pensaba besársela, así que sacudió su mano arriba y abajo.

― Mucho gusto ― repitió. Tenía que admitirlo, la madre de Effie era hermosa, tenía unos grandes labios carnosos, una gran cabellera rojiza que dudaba fuera natural, era voluptuosa y lucía muy joven, aunque probablemente su apariencia fuera producto del bisturí.

La señora Trinket apretó los labios ante la sacudida de mano que le brindó.

― Yo soy Helius Jr ― Se acercó a él un joven también rubio. La mitad del cabello lo traía casi a rape y la otra mitad largo.

El vencedor le dio la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

― Ella es mi esposa Agatha.

La chica de cabello multicolor como era la moda y ojos miel, se acercó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla ― Bienvenido a la familia.

― Irene ― se giró hacia la vencedora del Cinco ― Gracias por invitarme.

― Mi casa es tu casa, querido ― colocó una mano brevemente en su brazo y les indicó que tomaran asiento en la sala.

Se sentó junto con Effie en el sofá, frente a sus futuros suegros.

Un mayordomo se acercó a ellos y les ofreció copas de champagne y él gustoso tomó una. La verdad estaba algo nervioso, en el distrito Doce jamás fue presentado con la familia de su exnovia formalmente.

Después se acercó de nuevo una persona de servicio para ofrecerle un aperitivo. Y sin pensarlo tomó uno, pero apenas lo probó quería escupirlo, lo devolvió en la servilleta que tenía.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le susurró la rubia.

Terminó de masticar con mucho asco lo que le quedaba en la boca y se terminó de un trago su champagne ― Esto sabe asqueroso ― le quitó la copa de las manos y también se la tomó.

Ella rio ― Es caviar.

― ¿Y qué es eso?

― Es la hueva del pez.

― ¿Cómo pueden comer eso? ― hablaban en susurros.

El señor Trinket carraspeó.

De inmediato ambos voltearon al frente.

― Y dinos Haymitch, ¿Qué te parece el Capitolio?

Un infierno lleno de criaturas ridículas y extrañas, quería contestar, pero en su lugar se encogió de hombros ― Supongo que está bien.

Agatha rio y de inmediato trató de ocultar su risa tras la copa de champagne.

― ¿Supones que está bien? ― esta vez fue la señora Trinket la que habló ― Querido, viendo de dónde vienes, creo que todo esto ― levantó las manos ― Está más que bien, dudo mucho que hubieras vivido rodeado de tanto lujo.

Effie le puso de inmediato una mano en la pierna, ya le había advertido que su madre era una mujer algo difícil de tratar y que no hiciera mucho caso de sus comentarios.

― Regilla, te recuerdo que yo soy del distrito Cinco ― comentó Irene.

En respuesta la mujer solo apretó los labios.

― Y dinos Haymitch ― continuó el señor Trinket ― Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad? ― él asintió ― ¿A qué se dedican tus padres en el distrito Doce?

― Mi padre murió hace años de la enfermedad del minero.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Helius Jr.

― El nombre correcto es neumoconiosis, es una enfermedad que le da a los mineros debido a la prolongada inhalación de polvo de carbón y de sílice ― se aclaró la garganta ― Es común en el distrito Doce que los hombres que trabajan en las minas mueran jóvenes, a penas cuando pasan los treinta años debido a esta enfermedad.

― ¡Qué pena! ― exclamó Agatha ― Lo siento mucho, Haymitch.

― Entonces eres un joven afortunado al haber participado en los Juegos. Ya no tendrás que vivir esa horrible vida y trabajar en las minas ― Regilla se llevó la copa a los labios.

― ¡Madre! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

― ¡Regilla no seas estúpida! ― Irene habló en un tono muy serio.

Él se sentía sumamente molesto a punto de responder con alguna grosería, pero el comentario de la abuela de Effie hizo que volteara a verla.

― ¡Irene! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ― la ofendida se llevó una mano al pecho ― Helius, ¿Vas a dejar que tu madre me hable de esa forma?

― Tú te lo buscaste ― se limitó a responder su esposo.

Todos permanecieron callados por un momento después de eso. Irene continuó ― Amé a mi esposo y doy gracias a Dios por haberlo conocido. Mis hijos y mis nietos son mi mayor tesoro, pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás voy a dar gracias por haber participado en los Juegos. Y eso es algo que no le deseo a nadie, sin importar la recompensa monetaria que se pueda obtener después.

― Haymitch, lamento mucho que hayas perdido a tu padre a una temprana edad ― el señor Trinket trató de retomar la conversación ― Vives con tu madre y tu hermano ¿no es así?

Él respiró hondo y reparó en la mano que la rubia aún tenía sobre su pierna y colocó la suya sobre la de ella ― Sí ― no dijo nada más.

― ¿A qué se dedica tu madre? ― preguntó Regilla.

― Trabajaba para el alcalde.

― Vaya, ¿en el edificio de Justicia? Me alegra que tengan personal femenino en la administración de ese lugar.

― No, ella limpiaba la casa del alcalde ― la corrigió.

La mujer abrió los ojos de horror.

― ¡Pero ya no tiene que hacerlo! ― comentó Effie de inmediato ― Ahora que Haymitch es un vencedor, les dieron una casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores y su familia recibe una pensión mensual.

El rubio soltó su mano y volteó a verla. Le molestó el comentario de la chica.

― ¡Gracias a Dios! ― rio la señora Trinket ― ¿Se imaginan que mi futura comadre, sea la sirvienta del alcalde?

Haymitch estuvo a punto de pararse, quería salir de ese lugar y no le importaban las consecuencias, pero la voz de Irene Trinket lo detuvo.

― ¿Qué les parece si pasamos de una vez al comedor?

Todos se pusieron de pie para salir, pero la vencedora del Cinco lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

― Adelántate, querida ― le dijo a su nieta ― En un momento los alcanzamos.

Se podía notar en el rostro de la chica que estaba algo preocupada ― De acuerdo.

― Haymitch ― lo vio a los ojos ― No es fácil ser pareja de alguien del Capitolio. Cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta, esta ciudad es una gran burbuja. Las personas aquí han crecido sobreprotegidos, ajenos a toda la realidad que se vive allá afuera en los distritos; es por eso que creen que los Juegos del Hambre son solo unos juegos en los que todos queremos participar.

― ¡Pero eso es estúpido!

― Eso es lo que enseñan a los niños en las escuelas aquí. No seas tan duro juzgándolos, la vida no es justa y ellos nacieron en el lugar privilegiado de Panem. Mis hijos tienen los ojos abiertos, saben sobre los distritos y la realidad de los Juegos; les tocó ver mis ataques de pánico, escuchar una que otra noche mis gritos durante las pesadillas, pero no pueden hablar de esto allá afuera. He tratado de mostrar a mis nietos también la verdad, por eso los he llevado conmigo al distrito Cinco en un par de ocasiones para que lo conocieran, pero mi nuera… ― suspiró ― simplemente es tonta y superficial, sigo sin entender cómo mi hijo se casó con ella.

Él frunció los labios y desvió la mirada al suelo.

― Ten paciencia con Effie ― le tocó el brazo para que volteara a verla ― Es mi nieta consentida, pero también es hija de su madre.

― Esta bien.

― De acuerdo ― lo palmeó dos veces en el brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor ― Mañana en la fiesta de compromiso conocerás a mi otro hijo, Febo, su esposa Diana y mis nietos, creo que te caerán bien.

Volvió a respirar hondo. Las palabras de Irene Trinket le hicieron sentido, solo le quedaba seguir adelante.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Cómo vieron, Katniss se salvó de hacer el famoso video con el cantante y ahora pasamos con el segundo candidato de los Juegos del Amor.**

 **Y Haymitch ya conoció a sus suegro.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cuentenme su opinión.**

 **Es muy importante para mí recibir sus comentarios y saber si voy por buen camino con esta historia. Aunque sean cortitos, se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme reviews: BrendaTHG, Gagonaya, 75everything, Caro, blankius, claudiacobos79, thelmagzz95, Ilovehayffie, atalinunezz1, raulibanez, F y los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Hasta el próximo lunes**

 **Marizpe**


	8. Stand Up Comedy

Capítulo 8

 **Stand Up Comedy**

― Esta noche estoy aquí dispuesto a arrancarles a ustedes muchas risas y el corazón a esta hermosa chica ― Tiberius la señaló con el brazo.

Un miembro del staff le hizo una seña a Katniss para que se pusiera de pie y saludara a todos con la mano. Y le contestó en voz alta ― Puedes intentarlo Tiberius, ya otros han intentado arrancarme la cabeza ― dijo la frase de memoria, tratando de sonar natural, tal y como le habían indicado previamente que lo hiciera, antes de volver a tomar asiento.

El público asistente rio.

Effie le dio unas palmadas en la mano para que supiera que lo había hecho bien y se tranquilizara, ya que estaba nerviosa.

― ¡Vaya! La chica sabe hablar y tiene sentido del humor. Creo que ya me estoy enamorando ― el comediante con la gran cabellera naranja se palmeó el corazón dos veces.

Algunas personas rieron, pero ella no le encontró la gracia; suspiró, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar ahí sentada escuchándolo?

― ¡Cuánta celebridad tenemos por aquí! ― se colocó una mano a modo de visera ― ¡Miren allá está Seneca Crane! Linda barba, amigo, ¿es real? ― el Vigilante en Jefe solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cortésmente ― Pensé que te lo delineabas con marcador permanente, otra moda extraña del Capitolio. Recuerdo una novia que tuve hace dos años que me dijo: "Me gustan los hombres con barba, amor, déjate crecer la barba" Y ¿saben lo que le contesté?

Varias personas en el público le preguntaron: ¿Qué? Al parecer este show era algo interactivo.

― Le contesté: A mí me gustan las mujeres nalgonas, ¡déjate crecer las nalgas!

Katniss volteó hacia los lados, le parecía increíble que las personas pudieran reírse con el comentario que a ella le parecía ofensivo y más si es que se lo había dicho a su supuesta exnovia.

Definitivamente, el humor de Capitolio no le hacia la menor gracia.

― A quién más tenemos por aquí… ¡Oh miren Finnick Odair! ¡El niño bonito de Panem!

El vencedor del Cuatro sonrió y levantó una mano para saludar a todos los presentes y a la cámara.

― ¿Saben? Finnick Odair pudo haberse casado con una supermodelo con ese look que tiene. ¿Recuerdan a Shila Wonder, concursante de la primera edición de Los Juegos del Amor? ― hizo la silueta de una mujer con las manos exagerando las curvas ― Pero creo que eligió a Annie porque fue la única capaz de soportar ese feo olor a pescado ― sacudió la mano varias veces frente a su nariz.

Se escucharon risas, la castaña giró y vio a Annie con una sonrisa forzada mientras Finnick le susurraba algo al oído.

― Johanna Mason. ¡Cuidado! ― se hizo a un lado como si le hubiera lanzado algo ― ¿Saben? Se necesita tener mucha paciencia para ser esposo o esposa de un vencedor, pero sobre todo, con alguien del distrito Siete, uno les tiene que estar recordando que el hacha no se usa ni como cuchillo, ni como tenedor.

Alguien en el público gritó ― ¿Y qué pasa si usan el hacha como cuchara?

― ¡Se vuelven Avox!

Las carcajadas resonaban en todo el lugar.

― Ese comediante va a perder una extremidad como siga con esos chistes malos de los vencedores ― le dijo Peeta al oído, quien estaba a su espalda.

― Yo tengo ganas de atravesarlo con una flecha desde hace rato ― susurró ― Tiene suerte que no trajera ninguna conmigo.

Peeta le apretó ligeramente su mano izquierda, que en ese momento colgaba a un lado de la silla. El gesto fue reconfortante, le recordaba que no estaba sola, aunque el gusto le duró muy poco.

― ¡Y miren a quién tenemos al lado de la bella Katniss!

Effie se puso rígida a su lado y le dijo entre dientes a Haymitch que tratara de mantener la compostura.

― ¿Qué es lo que pide alguien cuando entra a un bar en el distrito Doce? ¿Adivinan? Pues cerveza sin alcohol, porque todo el alcohol está en la casa de Haymitch.

Era muy incómodo observar cómo se burlaban de su mentor y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. La tensión de la pareja Abernathy era evidente, de inmediato su escolta colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Haymitch, indicándole que se calmara y no fuera a hacer algo estúpido. Pero era claro que no les había caído nada bien su comentario.

― ¿Alguien ha visto alguna vez sobrio a Haymitch? Yo no lo he hecho y eso me hace preguntarme ¿cómo es que no ha tenido hijos en todos estos años? ¿Será debido a todo el alcohol que consume o quizás tiene un pequeño problema allá abajo? ― movió sus caderas hacia adelante un par de veces.

Su mentor apretó los puños sobre la mesa claramente molesto, su esposa lo mantenía agarrado del brazo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Ambos tenían mala cara.

― ¡No tengo ningún problema en ese departamento! ― dijo en voz alta Effie ― Pero estoy segura de que tú los tendrás como sigas con esos comentarios ― rio, tratando de mostrarse relajada y bromista.

Haymitch sacó una navaja de su bolsillo he hizo girar la punta sobre la mesa.

― ¡Te pasó mi hacha de bolsillo que traje en lugar de tenedor! ― le gritó Johanna a su escolta.

Esos comentarios también hicieron que el público riera.

― ¡Wow! Vencedores unidos contra mí. Lo bueno que mi hermosa Katniss podrá defenderme ¿no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Tiberius se jaló el cuello de su camisa ― Me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles ― rio solo ― Pero ya que mencionamos al distrito Doce, continuemos por ese rumbo. ¿Ustedes saben por qué en el Doce no hacen funerales?

― ¡No! ¿Por qué? ― preguntó el mismo hombre de la vez anterior, debía ser un palero.

― ¡Porque se entierran solos! ― muy pocas personas rieron, estaba claro que no entendieron el chiste ― Ya saben, por las explosiones en las minas.

De pronto sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se puso de pie ― Mi padre murió así y no me parece nada gracioso que te burles de eso ― comentó sin pensar.

― ¡Vamos Katniss! ― el tipo empezaba a sudar ― Era una pequeña broma para que te rieras.

― Jamás me había aburrido tanto en mi vida.

Peeta, Haymitch y Effie se pusieron de pie a su lado ―Por favor sácame de aquí ― le pidió al rubio.

Plutarch se puso de pie unas mesas más atrás y los alcanzó cuando salieron. También los siguieron Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Bannock, Cinna y Portia.

― Haymitch, por favor, no pueden irse así ― le dijo el productor afuera del salón.

― ¿Te pareció gracioso? ― se le puso enfrente con las manos en la cadera ― ¿Te reíste con alguna de las estupideces que dijo?

― Claro que no, pero entiende que el humor aquí en el Capitolio es algo distinto.

― Yo soy de aquí y no me dieron risa sus comentarios y lo que insinuó de mi esposa ― comentó el hermano mayor de Peeta.

― Yo tampoco me reí ― dijo Annie.

― Fue de muy mal gusto, Plutarch ― Cinna sacudió la cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y salió una hermosa mujer con una peluca verde esmeralda ― Me siento realmente apenada con todos ustedes ― comenzó a disculparse ― Señor Heavensbee, no creí que su rutina de esta noche fuera a ser a costa de los vencedores ― volteó a verlos a todos ― En verdad, lo siento mucho.

Katniss frunció el ceño no lograba ubicarla, aunque se le hacía vagamente familiar.

― Cashmere…

― No es necesario que digas nada, mira, Tiburius va a actuar aquí solo porque su padre es un gran amigo de mi suegro, pero créeme que a Elián y a mí nos molesta y apena esta situación. Tiberius tendrá que cambiar completamente su rutina si quiere actuar aquí y creo que podremos ponernos de acuerdo para que puedas sacar algunas tomas decentes de él para incluirlas en el programa, pero espero que no nos vayas a dejar afuera por este incidente. Fui yo la que insistió en hacer publicidad a través de Los Juegos del Amor, y si sale mal, mi suegro va a estar realmente molesto y …

¡Vaya! Esta mujer no se callaba y hablaba tanto como su escolta.

El productor había estado tratando de decirle algo, pero ella no lo había dejado, así que la tomó del brazo ― No hay problema, me agrada lo que propones ― se dirigió hacia la pareja Abernathy y hacia ella ― Ustedes no tendrán que regresar, tenemos tomas suficientes. Me despido porque tengo que ver qué pasa allá adentro ― dicho esto, regresó al salón de eventos.

― No me gustaría que se fueran así ― continuó la mujer de la peluca verde algo preocupada ― ¡Cicero! ― llamó a un hombre de traje que portaba una pequeña placa dorada con el logo del casino ― Espero acepten mi invitación a cenar, todo lo que gusten comer o beber corre por cuenta de la casa ― les comentó y no espero una respuesta de su parte ― Cicero, por favor acompaña a estas distinguidas personas al restaurant Platino y llévalos al área reservada. Quiero que se les dé el mejor trato, ¿de acuerdo?

― Con gusto, señora Marsans.

― Espero que puedan pasar el mal rato que tuvieron allá adentro y acepten mi invitación. No es por nada, pero el restaurante Platino tiene cinco estrellas, y está dentro del top ten de Panem.

Haymitch volteó a ver a Effie ― Tengo hambre, ¿qué dices, princesa?

― Katniss, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar?

― No te hagas del rogar descerebrada, tienes que probar las margaritas, fue lo único bueno que había ahí adentro ― Jo enganchó su brazo con el de ella.

...

* * *

...

Katniss jamás había estado en un casino, le llamaban la atención la cantidad de máquinas con pantallas en las que giraban pequeñas figuritas y personas picándole a un pequeño botón sin parar como si estuvieran hipnotizadas. Además, había muchas luces, sonidos que salían de las máquinas, y sirenas que sonaban, que hacían que varias personas gritaran emocionadas.

Después pasaron por una serie de mesas alargadas donde mucha gente estaba reunida alrededor observando como rodaban unos pequeños dados a través de esta.

― Ese juego se llama Craps ― le explicó Peeta ― Y ese otro es la ruleta, las fichas que colocan en la mesa valen dinero, son sus apuestas.

La chica asintió sin despegar los ojos de la mesa y vio cuando una mujer con una alta peluca rosa se ponía a gritar algo histérica ¡gané! ¡gané! Y besaba a todos a su alrededor.

Cruzaron todo el casino, y vio diferentes mesas de apuestas, que según le iba explicando el rubio, eran de juegos llamados Black Jack o Póker.

El restaurante estaba localizado en un piso superior. La entrada era en forma hexagonal con un marco rojo y tenía dos grandes colmillos de marfil en el que se habían tallado finamente pequeñas figuritas.

― Por aquí, por favor.

Entraron en un área reservada rodeada de cristales desde donde se podía observar una gran fuente de agua danzante que había visto previamente a las afueras del casino.

Peeta movió una silla para ella y después tomó lugar a su lado.

Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa circular.

La cena tal cual lo prometió Cashmere, estuvo deliciosa, así como los cócteles, aunque éstos solo los probó porque Effie no dejó que se los terminara.

Se sentía extraño descubrir lo bien que se la podía pasar con ese grupo de personas, darse cuenta que los vencedores sentados frente a ella eran felices con sus respectivas parejas.

Ella no era muy observadora, pero decidió hacer su mayor esfuerzo y prestarles atención esa noche a cada uno de ellos; Finnick era muy atento con Annie y ella hablaba con gran admiración sobre él, mientras no estaban comiendo mantenían sus manos unidas sobre la mesa. A su mentor y escolta ya había tenido oportunidad de observarlos muchas veces y era bueno saber que no todos los chismes y rumores sobre que eran una pareja que vivía separada o discutiendo todo el tiempo, eran verdad. Y Johanna podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que su matrimonio era forzado y falso, pero sus actitudes y comportamiento con su esposo decían lo contrario, no perdían oportunidad para tocarse el uno al otro.

A Cinna y Portia ya los conocía, y aunque no eran pareja, eran personas realmente agradables. Y Peeta, ¿qué podía decir de él? tenía un carácter muy abierto que le recordaba a su hermana Prim, era ese tipo de personas que le cae bien a todo el mundo, y toda la noche había logrado hacerla reír, a pesar de que ella era una persona seria.

― Hay un cambio en las grabaciones de mañana por la tarde ― Effie traía su teléfono celular en la mano y estaba leyendo un mensaje ― No será con Pompilius Qui como estaba planeado, será con Daniel Labrot en su clínica.

Katniss sintió como Peeta se tensaba a su lado. Había leído los perfiles de los candidatos, pero no los recordaba a todos muy bien.

― ¿Quién es ese Daniel? ― preguntó.

― Es uno de los que en verdad está compitiendo por tu mano.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

La cena fue realmente incómoda.

La mesa era enorme. En la cabecera se había sentado Irene y el señor Trinket estaba a su derecha junto con su esposa, Helius Jr estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de su abuela, junto con Agatha, él había quedado entre Effie y su cuñada.

Volteó hacia su plato, ¿por qué debían poner tantos cubiertos? Era ridículo, lo había visto en varios eventos en el Capitolio, pero seguía sin entender cuáles debía tomar primero, y había tres copas, al menos la bebida se la servirían y sabría cuál era para cada tipo de bebida. Su escolta le había explicado, pero él no le puso atención en lo más mínimo a la clase de etiqueta.

― ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana, Regilla? ― le preguntó su suegra.

― La fiesta de compromiso "Fuego y Hielo" ― movió las manos haciendo un arco cuando pronunció el nombre ― Estará en boca de todos, será la mejor de todos los tiempos, lo prometo.

― ¿Qué es eso de fuego y hielo? ― le preguntó en un susurro a Effie.

― El tema de la fiesta.

― Euphemia, te he dicho muchas veces que no es propio de una señorita estar susurrando en la mesa.

De inmediato la rubia se enderezó ― Madre, solo le explicaba a Haymitch sobre el tema de la fiesta.

― El tema es cómo su nombre lo dice ― explicó Regilla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ― Todos los invitados que asistirán deberán ir vestidos de blanco o rojo, y la decoración será en base a estos elementos.

Él rodó los ojos, todo en el Capitolio era así, siempre tenían que hacer las cosas basadas en un tema, en colores, ¿por qué no podían hacer algo normal donde la gente asistiera como quisiera?

― No me ruedes los ojos, jovencito. Y te informo que, por la mañana, te harán llegar el smoking que usarás en la fiesta.

Iba a volver a repetir la acción, pero se detuvo, recordó que no debía hacer enojar a la madre de Effie, la cual era sumamente odiosa. Así que, en su lugar, solo se estiró un poco el cuello de la camisa.

― Es un smoking normal, no te preocupes ― le susurró de nuevo Effie ― Yo misma lo elegí.

― Euphemia ― le llamó de nuevo la atención su madre.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó.

― No es eso, es qué desde hace rato estoy tratando de adivinar, ¿qué es esa marca que tienes bajo tu oreja izquierda?

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y subió una mano para cubrirse.

Agatha y Helius Jr comenzaron a reírse ― Dale un respiro mamá, yo creo que mi hermana estaba muy contenta cuando fue a ver a su futuro prometido ― volvieron a reír.

― No puedo creer que me dejaras una marca ― siseó a su lado.

― ¡Por Dios, Euphemia! Mañana es tu fiesta de compromiso y andas toda marcada como una…

― ¡Basta! ― comentó Irene ― Son jóvenes, y no es nada que un poco de corrector y base no puedan cubrir ― se notaba que la mujer estaba tratando de contener su risa ― O tengo que recordarte la cantidad de veces que vi a mi propio hijo cubierto de esas mismas marcas.

― ¡Madre! ― exclamó el señor Trinket.

― ¡Por favor, relájense! el propósito de esta cena era conocernos mejor, vamos a tener un miembro más en la familia.

Al menos, después de eso, todo fue un poco más relajado, aunque tomó por equivocación los cubiertos de Effie, y tumbó y quebró una copa de vino tinto sobre la mesa.

...

* * *

...

― Relájate, ya escuchaste a mi abuela, todo saldrá muy bien mañana.

Estaban solos afuera de la casa, un chofer llevaría a Haymitch de vuelta al centro de entrenamiento y la rubia había salido para despedirlo.

Él sólo quería marcharse, ya odiaba a su futura suegra y solo tenía un día de conocerla. Deseaba acostarse y olvidarse de todo.

Ella pasó las manos sobre las solapas de su saco ― Estoy segura de que mi familia te adora.

Se atacó de la risa ― ¿Estás ciega? ¿No viste lo que pasó allá adentró?

― Por mi madre no te preocupes, a mi padre le caíste bien y es lo que me importa.

Él se quedó callado un momento observándola, estaban en los escalones de la entrada, él uno más abajo que ella de forma que quedaban más o menos a la altura.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, ya la había observado hacer eso un par de veces antes y ahora solo pensaba en las ganas que tenía de besarla y así poder morderle el labio él mismo.

Decidió actuar y la besó, la abrazó por la cintura para pegarla más a él y después bajó más sus manos.

― Haymitch ― lo detuvo ― ¡Nos pueden ver! ― dijo sobre su boca y volvió a besarlo ― Mañana nos vemos ¿sí?

Asintió con la cabeza y la soltó, después se cerró el sacó para ocultar lo que le había provocado con el beso y bajó las escaleras para subir al coche. Se regañó mentalmente por girar una vez más la vista en su dirección, ella le sonrió y lo despidió con la mano.

...

* * *

...

Llegó el día del compromiso, el nuevo estilista terminó de ajustarle la corbata negra de moño del smoking. El saco era blanco con las solapas negras y el pantalón era negro. Al menos no eran colores brillantes. Dejó que lo peinaran con una coleta, en esta ocasión tendría que aguantarse así toda la noche.

― ¡Vaya! ― exclamó su escolta en cuanto lo vio ― Hasta un perro callejero se puede acicalar.

El sonido de unos tacones repiqueteando en el piso los hicieron voltear.

Effie estaba parada en la entrada de la sala con las manos en la cintura, lucía muy hermosa. Traía un largo vestido rojo con cuello v, una pequeñísima manga que quedaba sobre los hombros, la parte de arriba estaba tapizada de flores rojas con pétalos que salían del vestido, la parte de abajo era amplia. El cabello lo traía recogido en un estilizado chongo y enmarcado con una fina tira de rubíes. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera algo molesta, pero cuando cruzó la mirada con él, sonrió.

Caminó hasta él y pasó las manos por su saco, notó que era algo que siempre hacía ― Te ves muy guapo ― levantó la mirada para verlo y notó que estaba sonrojada ― Traigo algo para ti ― sacó de su bolso una flor roja igual a las que traía en su vestido y se la acomodó en lugar del pañuelo negro que traía en el saco.

― ¿En serio, princesa? ¿Una flor?

― Ahora combinamos.

Él rodó los ojos, esa costumbre de que las parejas tuvieran que combinar su vestuario no le agradaba ― Como si no supiera todo el mundo que estamos juntos.

No seas cascarrabias ― le guiñó un ojo ― ¿Nos vamos?

― Era lo que estaba diciéndole hace rato, pero siempre se tarda mucho y creo que lo hace a propósito ― comentó Callyope ― Siempre estoy lista mucho antes que él.

Lo tomó de la mano ― Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, te veremos en la fiesta.

― Pero yo voy con ustedes, ¡no me pueden dejar aquí! Soy su escolta.

― Y yo su futura esposa y no te quiero en el auto con nosotros ― se detuvo y volteó a verla ― Además a los fotógrafos solo les interesara sacarnos fotos a nosotros dos ― la vio de arriba abajo ― No a su escolta ― dicho esto se marcharon.

Él soltó su mano en el ascensor ― No necesito que me defiendas.

― No lo estaba haciendo. No tolero a esa mujer. Antes no podía decirle nada, pero ahora las circunstancias han cambiado.

...

* * *

...

Llegaron a la mansión, y tal cual lo había comentado Effie, la casa de sus padres era tan grande como la de su abuela.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y cuando bajó él del coche, se volteó para darle una mano a ella y ayudarla a salir. En otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho, pero ya estaba a pocas horas de hacer oficial su compromiso y debía quedar bien frente a todos.

Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar.

― Sonríe, querido ― le dijo la rubia entre dientes y lo tomó del brazo.

A ella todo eso le salía muy natural: sonreír, saludar a los medios, posar para las cámaras. Él se sentía abrumado, solo deseaba que terminara pronto el evento, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo y les dio su mejor sonrisa, podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Había dos zanqueros vestidos con trajes de arlequines en rojo y negro, escupiendo fuego por la boca a los dos costados de la escalera.

Entraron a la casa y la cruzaron para salir al jardín donde sería el evento.

En esta ocasión no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a observar los detalles dentro de la casa, había mucha gente vestida como ellos de blanco y rojo, que deseaban saludarlos.

Salieron al jardín que estaba adornado con luces azules y cálidas. Había una mesa con una gran fuente que parecía de hielo de la que escurría champagne, en medio de otras dos con esculturas también de hielo en forma de cisnes rodeadas de bocadillos.

De algunos arboles colgaban pequeñas luces blancas y cristales que parecían copos de nieve y de otros, cascadas de pétalos rojos.

No habían mentido cuando hablaron de hacer del compromiso una gran fiesta.

Saludaron a muchas personas que Effie le iba presentando y cuyos nombres no recordaría jamás, también le presentó a sus amigas, un grupo de chicas con finta de modelos, pero no le agradó el modo en que lo veían. Se sentía muy incómodo, era como si la rubia lo estuviera presumiendo a modo de trofeo y eso lo molestaba.

Entre todas las personas vio a Chaff sentado en una mesa con Lucrecia y se disculpó para ir a saludarlos.

― ¿Te felicitamos ya o hasta después de la fiesta? ― le estrechó la mano Chaff.

― No veo la hora de que esto termine ― se sentó a su lado y le pidió un whiskey a un mesero.

― Tus suegros sí que saben dar fiestas ― le guiñó un ojo, Lucrecia.

Él resopló ― Espero que no sea así toda la vida. Odio las fiestas.

El moreno soltó la carcajada a su lado ― Viniste al lugar equivocado, amigo.

― Ni que lo digas ― le dio un trago a la bebida que le llevaron.

― ¡Haymitch! ― se acercó a la mesa Helius Jr.

― ¡Qué tal Helius! ― se giró hacia Chaff ― Te presento al hermano de Effie. Helius ellos son Chaff y su esposa Lucrecia.

― Mucho gusto ― saludó a ambos y giró de nuevo hacia él ― Mi abuela te está buscando.

― De acuerdo, vamos ― se disculpó con su amigo y se marchó.

Irene estaba conversando con un grupo de personas, pero se alejó de ellas en cuanto lo vio. Al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres en el lugar, estaba vestida de rojo, pero era un vestido más discreto y elegante, recto con mangas de encaje.

― ¿Qué tal Haymitch? ¿Ya estás listo?

Él abrió más los ojos ― No me diga que tengo que dar alguna especie de discurso o algo, no me dijeron nada.

La mujer mayor rio ― Nada de eso, pero sí tienes que proponerle matrimonio a mi nieta.

― ¿Qué?

― Ya sabes, hincarte con una rodilla al piso y preguntarle si quiere casarse contigo ― abrió su bolso y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro ― Y tienes que darle esto.

Abrió la cajita y vio un gran anillo de diamantes.

― Ese fue mi anillo de compromiso y me gustaría que ahora lo tuviera mi nieta.

Se quedó observándolo por un momento. No le había pasado por la mente otorgarle un anillo de compromiso, en el distrito Doce no se acostumbraba, ya que la gente era muy pobre y apenas si se podían costear un anillo de bodas.

Cerró la caja, asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias.

― ¡Ahí estás! ― llegó Effie y lo tomó del brazo ― Te estaba buscando, vamos, te quiero presentar a otros amigos.

La fiesta siguió su curso hasta que requirieron la presencia de todos frente a un escenario.

― ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes! ― dijo al micrófono, Regilla Trinket. Atrás de ella estaban parados su esposo, hijo, nuera y suegra.

Se notaba que la mujer amaba la atención, y prueba de ello era el revelador vestido rojo que traía con escote en forma de corazón y con corte de sirena. El cabello rojo lo traía suelto en ondas que llegaba hasta su cintura.

― Esta noche es muy especial para nuestra familia pues se integra a ella un gran joven, y no un joven cualquiera, sino el vencedor de los Quincuagésimos Juegos de Hambre ― hubo una gran ronda de aplausos y vítores. Él solo sintió como se le revolvía el estómago ― Y tendrá el gran honor de casarse con nuestra querida hija, Euphemia.

Effie le apretó la mano y lo jaló hacia el frente.

Eso era todo, en cuestión de segundos quedaría su destino unido al de esa chica.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció Tiberius?**

 **Quiero agradecer a thelmagzz95, por sugerirme la idea de un comediante y no solo eso, sino mandarme algunos de los chistes.**

 **Ya saben, todavía hay lugar para sus sugerencias de candidatos para Los Juegos del Amor.**

 **Y bueno, ahora se acerca un candidato de los que sí están compitiendo por la mano de Katniss, ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder?**

 **Y sobre Haymitch, le llegó la hora de su compromiso.**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Cuéntenmelo todo, ya saben que esta historia continua gracias a sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews: claudiacobos79, atalinunezz1, Ady Mellark87, Elizabeth12, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, Caro, Gagonaya, CaroRamos, ana gaby y los guest.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

 **(hoy es el último lunes de unos cursos que estoy dando, así que la otra semana, probablemente estaré publicando como una hora más tarde)**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	9. Apariencias

Capítulo 9

 *****Leer Aviso**

 **Apariencias**

― Te ves hermosa ― comentó Effie cuando Katniss bajó las escaleras de su casa.

― Gracias, la verdad me siento muy a gusto con esto ― bajó la mirada, traía puestos unos pantalones blancos, una blusa sin mangas color sandía con un saco de manga tres cuartos de pequeñas florecitas y un grueso collar plateado de eslabones que parecían anudados, además de unas sandalias de tacón corto del mismo tono de la blusa.

― ¡Fabuloso trabajo, chicos! ― le sonrió la escolta a su equipo de preparación ― ¿Nos vamos?

Se subió al coche con la pareja Abernathy y Cinna. La producción del programa enviaba una limosina siempre que tenían grabación.

― Entonces, ¿vamos a una clínica estética?

― Yo mejor lo llamaría el segundo hogar de mi suegra.

― ¡Haymitch!

― ¿Qué? ¿acaso digo mentiras? ― le preguntó el mentor a su esposa, después volvió la mirada a Katniss ― Cada vez que veo a Regilla Trinket está más restirada que antes y pareciera que los labios le han crecido con los años, ahora su rostro se reduce a un par de ojos con labios gigantescos.

Effie estaba tratando de contener la risa ― Eso es muy grosero, es de mi madre de quién estás hablando. Ella solo cuida su físico y le gusta verse joven, ¿qué tiene de malo?

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? ― preguntó incrédulo ― Se presentó como tu hermana en un par de ocasiones, ¡es estúpido! las personas deberían aprender a envejecer con dignidad.

― ¡Por favor! Como empiece a verme vieja, comenzarás a mirar a otras mujeres.

La pareja continuó con su discusión, ya se había acostumbrado a esto e incluso en ciertas ocasiones, la divertían con sus comentarios.

― La clínica no solo es estética ― le dijo Cinna, quien iba sentado a su lado ― Ahí efectúan todo tipo de operaciones reconstructivas y también cuenta con un centro de rehabilitación. El es un joven muy talentoso al igual que su padre, y tienen años haciéndose cargo de los Vencedores de los Juegos cuando éstos lo requieren en casos de amputaciones o quemaduras graves.

A Katniss se le revolvió el estómago, recordó que cuando estuvo en el hospital después de sus Juegos, le habían sugerido que se hiciera un aumento de busto, pero Haymitch y Effie no lo habían permitido.

Se sentía inquieta porque en esta ocasión no se trataba de un candidato más; este dichoso doctor deseaba casarse con ella y estaba segura de querría cambiarla por completo. Nunca se había considerado una chica muy bonita, ni tampoco le había interesado mucho su aspecto físico, solo había estado enfocada en ayudar a su familia. Así que no podía evitar pensar en el doctor como una persona frívola y materialista.

― ¡Llegamos!

La voz de su escolta la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia la ventana solo para ver un gran edificio con un diseño moderno cubierto de espejos, tenía la forma de un gran rectángulo asimétrico del cual salía un gran cilindro de la parte superior.

Bajaron del coche. Ya se encontraban ahí las camionetas con el equipo de la producción.

Una emocionada Fulvia se acercó de inmediato para saludarlos ― ¿No estás emocionada? ― le preguntó la mujer cuando se le acercó, le brillaban los ojos como cuando vio a Drac.

― Yo…

― ¡No seas tonta! ― la interrumpió y le habló en voz baja ― Aprovecha y pide que te haga alguna operación estética, te saldría gratis y hay muchas cosas que puedes mejorar de tu cuerpo.

Ella frunció el ceño, estaba por contestarle, cuando fue interrumpida por Effie.

― Katniss, querida. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a la asistente de Plutarch antes de retirarse. ¿Qué se creía? De seguro ella deseaba las operaciones gratuitas, la nariz se le veía muy extraña, estaba demasiado respingada y no dudaba que fuera el resultado de una mala operación.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al lado de Plutarch y Effie.

― Katniss ― fue el productor quien habló ― Quiero que conozcas al Dr. Daniel Labrot.

Frente a ella estaba un joven de abundante cabello castaño peinado de lado con las puntas hacia arriba, unas pobladas cejas enmarcaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Era atractivo y se veía mucho más joven de lo que decía la ficha personal que había leído de él donde especificaba que acababa de cumplir 28 años, lo que lo colocaba en el límite de edad para participar por su mano. Ella cumpliría los 18 años antes de los próximos Juegos, su cumpleaños caería durante la grabación del programa.

― Mucho gusto, señorita Everdeen ― le tendió la mano.

Tenía una sonrisa amable, pero no se quería dejar engañar por las apariencias.

― Por favor, háblense de tú ― les indicó Plutarch ― Necesitamos que se relajen un poco y aunque aún no se conocen, actúen con un poco más de familiaridad.

Era muy fácil decirlo y solo dar órdenes a todos a su alrededor, a veces solo tenía ganas de asestarle un golpe al productor.

― No tengo ningún problema con eso. ¿Katniss?

― Yo tampoco, Daniel ― se forzó a sonreír.

― Perfecto. Debemos empezar ya para poder abarcar todo lo que traemos planeado.

Les dieron algunas indicaciones a ambos sobre cómo iban a iniciar y lo que harían; básicamente efectuarían un recorrido por las instalaciones mientras el doctor iba explicando lo que hacían en la clínica, incluso saludarían a algunos pacientes.

Daniel se presentó ante las cámaras, se notaba que tenía experiencia para hablar frente al público, había leído que daba muchas conferencias sobre su trabajo. Después la invitó a pasar.

La castaña se sorprendió gratamente cuando entraron, no esperaba ver algo así; había un jardín interior con un enorme árbol al centro, lo que la hizo voltear hacia arriba para ver si estaban al aire libre, pero había un domo de cristal. Alrededor pudo observar a varios pacientes, unos en sillas de ruedas y otros sentados en el jardín.

― ¡Bienvenida a la Clínica Labrot, Katniss! ― le sonrió ― Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el lobby, donde decidimos hacer este jardín porque no solo le da un toque bello al lugar, sino que ayuda a los pacientes en recuperación ― le explicó a ella y a las cámaras ― Iniciaremos el recorrido por acá ― le indicó con el brazo el área de los elevadores.

Todo era demasiado lujoso, no parecía que estuvieran en una clínica, no se asemejaba para nada al lugar donde había despertado tras los Juegos.

Daniel comenzó a explicarles sobre las operaciones estéticas que efectuaban en ese lugar, la más popular era el aumento de busto en las mujeres, seguida por la liposucción y la rinoplastía, también eran comunes las lipectomías, aumento de glúteos, rejuvenecimiento facial y vaginal.

Muchas de esas cosas no sabía ni lo que eran, y sobre el rejuvenecimiento vaginal, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que podría tratarse.

Visitaron algunos pacientes, las habitaciones eran suites con pisos de duela y muebles de caoba, parecía que estaban en un hotel. Saludó a algunas de las mujeres que estaban internadas, firmó autógrafos, observó el antes y el después de la operación de algunas de ellas y pudo darse cuenta de los significativos cambios que se podían hacer en una persona.

Cuando terminaron con las pacientes, tuvieron un receso.

Katniss aprovechó para ir al baño; cuando salió del servicio se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos. Trató de imaginarse con una nariz diferente, con el busto más grande y la simple idea de cambiar en algo su físico hizo que le dieran escalofríos. Si Peeta estuviera ahí, estaba segura que esa visita hubiera sido más placentera.

Se echó para atrás el cabello que Cinna había dejado suelto, solo con dos pequeñas trenzas pegadas, sujetas en la parte de atrás, y salió de prisa, pero sin querer, chocó contra una persona.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó.

― No, discúlpame tú a mí. Iba distraído con mi teléfono celular ― le comentó Daniel y se le quedó viendo ― Katniss… me gustaría poder charlar más contigo, conocernos mejor. Sé que con las cámaras atrás de nosotros es algo difícil, pero en verdad, yo… ― para ser un hombre que demostraba mucha confianza en sí mismo al momento de hablarle a las cámaras, era increíble verlo un poco inseguro.

A ella no le interesaba charlar más con él, no quería conocerlo fuera de las cámaras. Se cruzó de brazos, tomando una postura a la defensiva ― Te voy a hacer una pregunta ― lo interrumpió ― Y deseo que me contestes con la verdad.

― Adelante.

― ¿Qué cambios me harías a mí? Es decir, ¿qué operaciones estéticas crees que necesite?

― ¿Qué? ― el doctor frunció el ceño.

― Sí, al igual que tus pacientes con las que conversamos hace rato.

― Ninguna. Eres perfecta.

La castaña soltó una carcajada y se volteó hacia un lado ― Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero bueno, agradezco tu… ¿esfuerzo por quedar bien? ― trató de pasar a su lado, deseaba ir con su escolta y mentor, pero Daniel la detuvo por el brazo.

― Espera, lo dije en serio. Yo admiro el cuerpo humano, creo que es perfecto, pero no te voy a mentir, lo que sostiene todo esto ―, levantó las manos ― todo lo que ves aquí, son esas personas, ese tipo de operaciones, pero no son las que a mí me interesan más, no es en lo que me estoy especializando.

Ella relajó el rostro, se sentía confundida.

―A mí me interesa ayudar a la gente ― continuó el doctor ― por eso me enfoco en las operaciones reconstructivas, para poder ayudar a una persona con una malformación o aquellas que sufrieron algún accidente o quemaduras para que puedan mejorar su calidad de vida y puedan volver a salir a la calle. Eso es lo que me gustaría mostrarte ahora, quisiera llevarte a esas aulas de la clínica, la unidad de quemados; la de fisioterapia, porque también colocamos prótesis de piernas y brazos; la de reconstrucción, nuestro centro de investigación, los laboratorios y a la Fundación Labrot, la cual creamos mi padre y yo hace años para poder ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos.

― ¿Bajos recursos? ¿Quieres decir a personas de los distritos?

― No, lamentablemente no puedo ayudar a las personas en los distritos. Me refiero a las personas que viven aquí en el Capitolio y que son de bajos recursos, porque no creas que todos aquí son ricos, también hay gente que vive en la pobreza, y son a ellas a las que busco ayudar con mi fundación.

Eso la dejó sin habla. Cuando leyó sobre el doctor y llegó a la clínica, no se imaginó eso, se enfocó en la parte estética, creyó que solo le iban a hablar de las personas que acudían ahí para embellecerse, no se detuvo a pensar en que también había personas que necesitaban operaciones reconstructivas debido a accidentes o malformaciones.

― Muchachos ― los interrumpió Plutarch ― Vamos a hacer una última toma, y desearíamos hacerla en tu oficina, Daniel, así puedes ofrecer los paquetes que mencionaste, y con eso terminaríamos por hoy.

Hicieron lo que les pidieron, incluso Katniss leyó algunos letreros que le mostraron invitando a las personas a visitar la clínica y preguntar por promociones, hasta que el grito de ¡corte y queda! hizo que diera un respiro de alivio; ya deseaba marcharse.

― Katniss ― la llamó Daniel ― Sé que probablemente tengas otros compromisos, pero le prometí a una personita que irías a visitarlo hoy.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Alex es un paciente mío de la unidad de quemados, es un pequeño de 11 años que llegó hace dos meses con quemaduras en el 90% de su cuerpo.

― ¡Por Dios!

― Sí, el pobre sufrió una gran tragedia. Su casa se incendió y él puso a salvo a sus hermanos menores y a su madre quien estaba inconsciente debido al humo, pero cuando volvió a ingresar a su casa para tratar de salvar a su padre, quedó atrapado en el incendio ― le tocó el brazo al notar su preocupación ― Tranquila, ya está mucho mejor y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme por un momento?

― Claro, por supuesto ― dijo de inmediato. Solo pensaba en el pequeño ― Deja avisarles a Haymitch y a Effie y ahorita vuelvo.

Su mentor y escolta estaban conversando afuera de la oficina junto con Cinna.

― Effie ― la llamó.

― ¿Qué pasa, querida?

Le explicó lo que le dijo el Dr. Daniel.

― Por supuesto, Haymitch y Cinna te acompañaran, yo tengo que hacer una cosa, pero los veré más tarde en el lobby.

― ¿Vas a visitar a tu madre?

― ¡Haymitch! ― siseó ― Sabes que a mi madre no le gusta que nadie se entere que viene a este lugar a operarse.

― Claro, porque todo mundo supone que el rostro de tu madre se deforma y restira mágicamente con los años.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza y jaló a su mentor del brazo para evitar que siguieran discutiendo, sabía que una vez que empezaban, era difícil pararlos.

...

* * *

...

La Unidad de Quemados, era muy diferente, ahora si parecía más un hospital.

Visitaron al pequeño Alex y Katniss sonrió cuando Daniel saludó al niño y la presentó con él. Era increíble todo el trabajo que había logrado el Dr. Labrot con él; el pequeño tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de parches de piel que variaban un poco de color, le habían incluso colocado nuevas orejas y una nariz que según le había explicado el doctor, habían impreso con tecnología 3D.

Haymitch, Cinna y ella convivieron un rato con el niño.

Y cuando Katniss por fin salió de la clínica, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios. El Dr. Daniel Labrot había logrado cambiar la percepción que ella había tenido sobre él y le había demostrado que había más personas buenas en el Capitolio.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

Era el momento decisivo. Había llegado la hora de comprometerse con una mujer del Capitolio, una mujer que no amaba, pero que tampoco le desagradaba del todo.

Volteó hacia su derecha donde estaban reunidos todos los invitados esperando presenciar el momento clave de la noche, y por un instante se le congeló la sangre al ver al presidente Snow entre ellos.

Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que dar su mejor actuación y demostrar que estaba dispuesto a casarse con una capitolina como era lo esperado.

Enderezó los hombros y con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, caminó derecho hacia el centro del escenario donde lo esperaba Effie.

La rubia le sonreía ampliamente.

Sin quitar la mirada de ella, tomó su mano izquierda y se hincó con una rodilla sobre la tarima.

De inmediato, Regilla le pasó el micrófono.

― Effie ― empezó y tragó a la fuerza el nudo que sentía en la garganta que amenazaba con cortarle el habla ― Desde que te conocí no he podido alejarte de mis pensamientos, eres todo lo que un hombre puede desear, y sería un gran honor para mí, que ese hombre fuera yo. Princesa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ― abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro que le había otorgado Irene Trinket y le mostró el anillo. No sabía de donde había salido todo eso, pero esperaba haberlos convencido a todos.

― ¡Sí! ― afirmó ella con la cabeza ― ¡Claro que sí!

Haymitch deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular y se puso de pie, después la tomó por la cintura y el cuello y la besó, haciendo todo un espectáculo del beso, inclinándola hacia atrás.

Los gritos y aplausos de los presentes no se habían hecho esperar, así como innumerables flashes de cámaras fotográficas.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, vio que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos ― ¿Estás llorando? ― le pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas ― ¿Tan pronto te arrepentiste de haber aceptado mi propuesta?

― Claro que no ― rio la chica entre lágrimas y colocó sus manos sobre las suyas ― Son lágrimas de felicidad ― se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, mientras los presentes continuaban aplaudiéndoles.

Bien, había funcionado. Ahora estaba oficialmente comprometido con Effie Trinket. Desvió la mirada a la derecha y observó al presidente charlando con alguien más, pero parecía satisfecho con lo sucedido.

El resto de la noche tuvo que soportar las incontables felicitaciones y charlas de personas desconocidas, bailes con Effie que eran interrumpidos y brindis. Cuando todo terminó, solo se sentía contento de poder estar a solas de nuevo en su habitación del Penthouse.

Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas más de fiestas, cenas y entrevistas, antes de que pudiera por fin regresar a su casa en el Doce.

El viaje de regreso en tren fue en realidad muy placentero. En esta ocasión viajó solo, sin la compañía de su escolta, así que podía ir y venir entre los vagones sin ser molestado o regañado por cualquier tontería que Callyope considerara necesario.

Tomó un vaso de whiskey y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de cuero color café para observar por la ventana el panorama de los distintos distritos. Tenía que aprovechar ese día si deseaba disfrutar de unos tragos, porque como su madre se diera cuenta de que había estado tomando, seguro lo colgaría.

Rio entre dientes al recordar lo fácil que había sido conquistar a la nieta de Irene Trinket, la chica parecía perdidamente enamorada de él, y debía mantenerla así hasta la boda. Ahora solo quería asegurar esa unión.

Incluso había ido a despedirlo a la estación.

― Este es mi número telefónico, ¿me llamarás? ― colocó un pequeño papel rosa doblado entre sus manos.

― Por supuesto, princesa ― mintió.

― Aún no te vas y ya te extraño.

― _Ridícula y cursi_ ― pensó, pero no quiso contestarle a eso con un "yo también" así que simplemente se inclinó para besarla. En eso no tenía que fingir, algo tenía ella que era simplemente irresistible, le gustaban sus besos, lo que hacía con su lengua y dientes y la forma en que enredaba las manos en su cabello. La deseaba mucho y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Por último, antes de subir al tren, volvió a colocar algo entre sus manos. Un mechón de cabello rubio, sujeto con una cinta rosa.

Le dio un trago a su whiskey y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el mechón de cabello, y sin pensarlo se lo llevó a la nariz, olía a vainilla, supuso era el shampoo que usaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento y después volvió a guardarlo como si quemara y hubiera cometido un error.

Al día siguiente el tren llegó a la estación del Doce.

Haymitch estaba contento de regresar a su casa, no tendría que subirse de nuevo a ese tren hasta que tuviera que ir a los Juegos como mentor y de momento no quería pensar en eso.

Nadie lo esperaba, no había avisado a su madre ni hermano, pues deseaba sorprenderlos. Durante su estancia en el Capitolio solo había hablado con su madre un par de veces por teléfono, no era muy bueno conversando de esa forma, así que habían sido llamadas breves.

Traía una maleta de rueditas, pero decidió cargarla en lugar de arrastrarla; era increíble que las personas en el Capitolio no pudieran ni cargar su propio equipaje y en su lugar decidieran empujarlo, los capitolinos eran gente muy floja, mientras pudieran hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para todo eran felices, supuso que por eso había visto tantas personas obesas, no les gustaba caminar por eso tenían ascensores, escaleras eléctricas, bandas, coches, autobuses y algo llamado metro.

Caminó hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, para esto, cruzó el pueblo, y se limitó a devolver el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza a las personas que lo saludaban a su paso, personas que jamás le habían si quiera dirigido la mirada antes. Pasó frente al Quemador, y alguien le cerró el paso.

― Claudia ― se detuvo en seco.

La chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises se cruzó de brazos ― Así que ahora prefieres a las chicas rubias y tontas, pensé que no eran tu tipo, solías burlarte de las chicas del pueblo que eran así.

― Claudia yo…

― ¿Ahora sí me vas a dirigir la palabra? Porque me has ignorado desde que regresaste, aunque supongo que ya no importa, al contrario, ahora debería felicitarte por tu compromiso.

― Las cosas deben ser así, lo siento.

― ¡Pero tú no eres así!

Le dolía verla y más saber que había sufrido por su culpa.

― ¿Sabes cómo la pasé yo mientras estabas en los Juegos? ― le gritó ― La angustia y el miedo que sentí por ti y cuánto rece para que regresaras sano y salvo a casa… conmigo ― tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

El volteó hacia los lados, no había muchas personas a su alrededor, pero no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, le habían advertido que tuviera cuidado cuando regresara al Doce sobre lo que hacía y con quién.

― Yo… lo siento mucho.

― ¿Qué te hicieron Haymitch? ¿Por qué ese cambio? ¿Es que ya no sientes nada por mí? ― se acercó a él y colocó las manos sobre su pecho, pero él retrocedió de inmediato como si su tacto lo quemara y le dolió la expresión de ella al ver su reacción.

― No es eso, pero esto ― señaló entre ambos ― Ya no puede ser.

― A mí jamás me besaste como lo hiciste con ella, ni siquiera aquella noche que pasamos juntos.

Él abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Me viste?

― ¿Tu romántica propuesta de matrimonio? ― rio ― ¡Todos en el Doce lo vimos! tu compromiso, las entrevistas, pero bueno, ella es todo lo que un hombre puede desear y supongo que tienes suerte de que te haya elegido a ti, ¿no? ― repitió sus palabras y volvió a reír de forma un poco más histérica.

― Clau ― dejó caer la maleta al piso, se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y en lugar de besarla en los labios, lo hizo en la frente ― No fue mi intención lastimarte así, créemelo ― dicho esto tomó de nuevo su maleta y se marchó deprisa.

Prácticamente corrió el resto del camino a su casa, abrió la puerta y se quedó recargado en ella antes de adentrarse más y llamar a su madre y hermano.

― Claro, querida. Yo le comentó que llamaste… ― escuchó la voz de su madre ― A mí también me dio mucho gusto conocerte, aunque solo sea a través del teléfono… está bien, cuídate tú también… adiós, linda.

Él frunció el ceño y se adentró a la cocina desde donde venía la voz de su madre.

― ¡Haymitch! ― exclamó su mamá y se apuró para ir a abrazarlo ― Te eché de menos, hijo ― le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

― ¿Con quién hablabas?

― Con tu prometida, y debo decir que es todo un encanto.

― ¿Qué? ¿ella llamó? ― preguntó algo molesto, apenas si había puesto un pie en el distrito Doce y ya le estaba llamando.

― No te molestes, solo lo hizo para asegurarse de que llegaste con bien, pero le dije que yo ni sabía que ya venías hacia acá y se disculpó por arruinar tu sorpresa.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina ― ¿Y dónde está el chaparro? ― preguntó por su hermano.

― ¡Aquí estoy! ― el niño de diez años, corrió a abrazar a su hermano ― ¿Nos trajiste algo?

― ¡Aaron! ― lo regañó su madre ― No necesitamos nada, más que saber que tu hermano está bien.

Haymitch sonrió ― No pasa nada, a decir verdad, si les traje algunas cosas.

― ¿Podemos verlas ya?

― ¡Aaron!

― Anda má, quiero ver qué nos trajo Mitch.

― Tu hermano hizo un viaje largo de regreso, deja que descanse un poco.

― No hay problema ― le revolvió el cabello a Aaron cuando se puso de pie ― Vayamos a la sala para mostrarles lo que traje.

Colocó la maleta sobre el sofá y la abrió.

― Esto es para ti ― le tendió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo a su hermano ― Y esto… ― tomó una caja grande de terciopelo azul rey ― es para ti, má.

Su madre tomó la cajita ― Haymitch no te hubieras… ― abrió la caja y se quedó callada.

― Sí no te gusta puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa, pero Effie dijo que… ― frunció el ceño ― ¿mamá?

― Es hermoso ― la mujer pasó lentamente sus dedos sobre el collar de perlas y aretes ― Yo jamás imaginé que tendría algo así ― susurró.

― Mamá…

― Gracias, Haymitch ― se pasó las manos por el rostro para quitarse las lágrimas que le habían salido.

― Effie te manda esto ― le tendió una caja igual pero alargada ― Es el brazalete que hace juego.

La señora sonrió cuando lo vio ― En verdad es muy hermoso, aunque es una lástima que no pueda usarlo allá afuera y no tenga ropa bonita para lucirlo. ¿Cuándo se supone que me lo pondré? ― comentó aun acariciando las perlas.

― Eso tiene solución ― sacó de su maleta cuatro vestidos ― Espero haberle atinado a tu talla, y si no te gustan, la culpa es de Effie, le dije específicamente que fueran colores más sobrios y nada de ridiculeces.

La señora río ― ¡Son hermosos! Pero de nuevo ¿cuándo los usaré? Debieron costarte una fortuna.

― Por el dinero no quiero que vuelvas a preocuparte, y sobre cuando usarlos, bueno, puedes hacerlo, aunque sea solo para cenar con tus hijos ― le guiñó un ojo ― Además los necesitarás cuando vayas al Capitolio a mi boda ― volteó a ver a su hermano ― Y tú enano ¿no te gustó mi…? ¿qué haces?

El niño estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, tratando con mucho cuidado de abrir el regalo sin romper el papel. Eso lo conmovió, nunca antes había recibido un regalo nuevo y mucho menos envuelto en un papel tan bonito.

― Ya casi termino ― dijo concentrado en su tarea.

― Puedes romper el papel.

― ¡Estás loco!

― ¡Aaron! ― le llamó la atención su madre.

― Es que el papel es tan bonito, mira los colores y todos estos animales ― removió con cuidado la última cinta ― Wow.

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó su madre.

― Es un coche eléctrico ― comentó sonriente Haymitch ante la reacción de su hermano ― Dámelo, yo te ayudo a abrir la caja y ponerle las baterías, porque a ese ritmo, si no quieres romper la caja tampoco, no lo vas a abrir nunca, y te falta abrir un regalo más que te manda Effie.

― ¿En serio? ― se le iluminó el rostro al pequeño ― Tú novia es muy bonita y ahora mismo digo que es genial.

Su madre y él rieron.

Tenía que ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Al menos ahora su madre y su hermano no pasarían más penurias y podrían disfrutar de objetos bonitos que jamás soñaron con tener.

El siguiente mes lo disfrutó con su familia, hasta que llegó el día de la Cosecha.

* * *

 *****Aviso: El próximo sábado 17 de junio es mi cumpleaños, jajajaja, y me encantaría recibir muchas felicitaciones de parte de todos ustedes, que claro, pueden comenzar a mandarlas ;) No hay felicitaciones, no hay próximo capítulo porque soy sentida. XD**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a atalinunezz1 por la hermosa portada que me diseñó para está historia, me encantó!**

 **Ya conocieron al famoso doctor que luchará por la mano de Katniss, en esta ocasión la idea del Dr. Daniel Labrot fue de claudiacobos79, espero que te haya gustado. ;)**

 **¿Qué opinan de Daniel? ¿Creen que pueda moverle el tapete a Katniss? cuéntenmelo todo, me encanta saber su opinión.**

 **Y sobre Haymitch, bueno pues hasta ahorita su estrategia va funcionando bien y tiene a Effie loca por él, pero ¿Qué opinan sobre su manera de actuar? y será todo una actuación?**

 **Cada vez recibo nuevos follow y favoritos en esta historia, muchas gracias a todos por leerla, pero también me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, sus impresiones de los capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme comentarios: claudiacobos79, atalinunezz1, Ady Mellark87, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya y a los guest.**

 **saludos y hasta el próximo lunes (si me felicitan, jajajaja)**

 **Marizpe**


	10. Anhelo

Capítulo 10

 **Nota: _Recibí la semana pasa un comentario anónimo que borré, me dio risa y también me molestó. En este comentario la persona me puso que yo debía estar actualizando este fic los días que me había comprometido a hacerlo, sin importarme si recibía o no reviews, que ella en lo particular no le gustaba dejar comentarios porque le daba flojera y no sabía que poner._**

 ** _Bueno, este es mi respuesta: Nadie me paga por hacer esto, es algo que me gusta hacer, pero también me gusta saber que valoran mi trabajo. Yo tengo familia, y a veces en escribir un capítulo me tardo varios días, porque solo puedo hacerlo cuando tengo tiempo por las mañanas o en la noche pasadas las 12. Entonces no entiendo como yo puedo invertir horas escribiendo un capítulo, y tú ,no te puedes tomar 30 segundos de tu tiempo para decirme que te pareció el capítulo. Hay una persona que me ha escrito desde un inicio y se limita a ponerme algo como "muy buen capítulo, sigue así" eso es todo, y lo agradezco, al menos sé que está leyendo. Así que no necesitas escribirme un review extenso, puede ser algo así._**

 ** _La verdad escribir no es fácil, y yo no soy experta, tengo apenas un año y medio haciéndolo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, aunque leo los capítulos como 5 veces antes de publicarlos, se me van algunos errores, apuesto que siempre me sobran comas (,) porque creo que nunca son suficientes, jajajaja XD Y quizás en otra ocasión me falten._**

 ** _Así que reitero, esta historia es semanal, actualizaré cada lunes, siempre y cuando haya respuesta de parte de ustedes, de lo contrario, será quincenal._**

 **Anhelo**

El zape que le dieron en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, hizo que arruinara una flor que estaba haciendo de fondant ― ¡Diablos Rye! ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, hermanito? Has estado actuando muy extraño desde hace días, pero desde ayer estás sumamente distraído, a tal grado que he tenido que venir aquí a supervisarte.

― Vete a supervisar a Bannock a su negocio ― volvió a formar la flor de fondant ― Yo no te necesito respirándome al oído. Ahora, lárgate ¿quieres? ― lo cierto era que su hermano tenía razón, se sentía molesto, frustrado y distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en Katniss y en cómo habría ido la grabación con el Dr. Labrot, había escuchado cosas muy buenas de él y temía que hubiera despertado el interés de la chica.

― ¡Wow! Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana ― el chico de cabello azul y dos piercings en la ceja derecha, se recargó en la mesa de trabajo, tomó una flor que Peeta acaba de terminar y le dio una mordida.

― ¡Qué haces! ― le gritó molesto ― ¡Así nunca voy a terminar!

― No, definitivamente no vas a terminar, porque en la orden de trabajo del cliente especificaron que no querían ni una sola flor color rosa, dijeron que podías utilizar todos los colores pasteles MENOS el rosa.

Peeta golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Ya ves por qué me necesitas aquí? Ahora haz a un lado los pedos mentales que traes y concéntrate en terminar el trabajo o mamá va a cortarnos las pelotas a los dos si esto no sale perfecto. Es un gran cliente que puede darnos más contratos en el futuro, no lo arruines ― le palmeó el hombro.

El rubio respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, solo un día más y podría ver a Katniss en la siguiente grabación.

...

* * *

...

― Pompilius Qui es una persona sumamente preocupada…

Haymitch y Katniss no podían evitar reír cada vez que escuchaban ese nombre, desde que el mentor había hecho un comentario de burla, diciendo que mejor lo hubieran llamado Nalguilius Qui.

― ¿En serio? ― la escolta se cruzó de brazos ― Parecen un par de niños pequeños, ¡contrólense! que no tarda en llegar y por favor no dejen que Plutarch se enteré del motivo de sus risas ― siseó.

Plutarch se acercó hasta donde estaban sentados en el lobby de la empresa Qui ― Ya va a llegar, es extremadamente puntual, así que estará aquí en tres minutos ― dicho esto se fue a hablar con los camarógrafos.

― ¿Cómo puede estar seguro que en exactamente tres minutos va a llegar?

― Porque Pom… el señor Qui sufre de TOC ― comentó su escolta y después aclaró ― Trastorno obsesivo – compulsivo, es una persona sumamente pulcra, así que no te ofendas si después de saludarte corre a lavarse las manos.

― Este año se lucieron eligiendo a los mejores participantes para el programa ― comentó Haymitch de manera sarcástica.

― Por favor no vayas a comenzar con tus burlas y comentarios ― le advirtió su esposa ― Si en verdad quieres irte pronto de aquí, dejemos que hagan todo lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas eléctricas y entró un hombre joven de cabello blanco platinado peinado hacia atrás, con gafas oscuras y vestido con un traje blanco impoluto con una camisa celeste y corbata lila.

― Pompilius, ¡qué gusto verte! ― se acercó a saludarlo Plutarch, pero se quedó con la mano extendida.

― Permíteme ― fue todo lo que dijo el hombre de blanco mientras se quitaba las gafas y comenzaba a limpiarlas con un paño rápida pero meticulosamente, después las introdujo en un estuche que le pasó uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban vestidos de gris.

Después de eso extendió la mano para saludar al productor ― Lo siento, gusto en verte también.

― No hay cuidado, ven, quiero presentarte a Katniss Everdeen ― Plutarch lo iba a tomar del brazo, pero en el último momento lo pensó mejor y decidió solo señalarle el camino.

La castaña, junto con el mentor y la escolta ya se encontraban de pie.

― Señorita Everdeen ― la saludó de mano, lo que la sorprendió, pero casi inmediatamente después se colocó gel antibacterial y se las frotó.

El acto hizo que ella frunciera el ceño, no pudo evitarlo, el tal Pompilius era un hombre extremadamente raro. Se quedó observándolo mientras Fulvia le mostraba como procederían con la grabación; era alto, muy delgado, los huesos de los dedos los tenía marcados, el rostro afilado, nariz aligueña la cual se le veía más grande de lo normal debido a su delgadez y tenía los ojos saltones.

Al igual que la grabación en la clínica, el señor Qui, que después se enteró que era Ingeniero Químico, se presentó ante las cámaras frente a una pared que mostraba el logo de la empresa de productos de limpieza, unos círculos solapados que subían en forma de burbujas de jabón.

La presentación, tuvieron que repetirla tres veces más, el hombre no era nada carismático y hablaba como un robot.

Katniss por lo pronto se puso a observar con detenimiento el lugar, todo era blanco o cromado. Las superficies estaban relucientes como un espejo; trato de encontrar una huella en el piso, algún indicio de polvo, pero todo se veía impecable.

― Querida ― la llamó Effie, haciendo que regresara a la realidad ― Es tu turno.

― Claro, lo siento.

Una mujer baja de estatura se acercó para darle una bata blanca y una redecilla para el cabello.

― ¿Es esto realmente necesario? ― intervino de inmediato Plutarch ― Katniss trae el cabello completamente recogido como pueden ver y el vestido que trae es recto, de cuello alto, creo que se verá mucho mejor si puede lucir sin… ― señaló las cosas que sostenía la mujer en la mano.

― Pero… ― iba a protestar la mujer, cuando un asentimiento de cabeza de su jefe hizo que desistiera.

― ¡Grandioso! ― aplaudió el productor ― Comencemos.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron una completa tortura para todos, Pompulius era una persona aburrida, que mantenía un tono de voz monótono, y Katniss tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer dormida en ese lugar. Además, absolutamente todo, tuvieron que grabarlo varias veces debido a que parecía que el Ing. Qui estaba leyendo un largo instructivo.

El equipo de producción ya no sabía qué hacer para que el hombre sonriera, modulara su voz, se mostrara más entusiasmado. Tendrían que ingeniárselas de verdad para que el segmento del programa con este candidato no se convirtiera en el más aburrido de la historia de los Juegos del Amor.

― Vamos a tener un breve receso en el área de descanso que está a un lado del edificio ― les indicó Fulvia ― Después grabaremos la última parte allá afuera.

Katniss se acercó con su mentor y escolta para salir junto con ellos.

― ¿Recuerdas, preciosa, cuando te dije que tenías tanto encanto como una babosa muerta?

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo regañó Effie.

― Calma mujer, esta vez es un cumplido.

La castaña frunció el ceño ― ¿En serio?

― Sí, ahora el señor Pompi, es peor que tú.

Ella rio ― Gracias, creo que ahora me siento mejor.

― Cuando gustes ― le guiñó un ojo su mentor.

Salieron al área de descanso que estaba a un lado de la fábrica como les habían indicado, en el lugar había una cancha de básquetbol y mesas de picnic.

Katniss, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando vio parado a un lado de las mesas a Peeta Mellark.

― ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, muchacho! ― dijo su mentor en un tono de burla. Saludó de mano al rubio y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de tomar un plato para servirse algunos bocadillos.

Effie también lo saludó y se fue tras su esposo.

― Hola, Katniss ― la saludó y como las veces anteriores se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en esta ocasión, se tomó su tiempo al hacerlo y ella puro respirar su aroma, olía a loción con un toque de canela, lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento ― ¿Cómo te ha ido?

― Bien ― volteó hacia los lados para asegurarse que no estuviera nadie cerca y bajó un poco más la voz ― Demasiado aburrido.

Peeta rio, tenía una risa muy agradable, y contagiosa ― No conozco al señor Qui personalmente más que de vista, pero puedo darme una idea ― se llevó una mano al cuello y se rasco la nuca ― Y… ¿cómo te fue en la Clínica Labrot?

― Definitivamente mucho mejor ― le sonrió ― Daniel es una persona muy agradable y fue realmente interesante la visita. Me sorprendió.

No se dio cuenta cómo sus palabras afectaron al joven panadero, quién las sintió como un fuerte golpe al estómago, sobre todo porque ella se refirió al Dr. Labrot con mucha familiaridad.

― ¿En verdad? ― trató de sonar despreocupado ― No sabía que la clínica estética fuera interesante, pero bueno, supongo que son asombrosos los cambios que se pueden hacer ahí.

― No lo digo por eso, la clínica es más grande y cuenta con una unidad de rehabilitación y una de quemados, entre otras, y al final, Daniel nos llevó a conocer a uno de sus pacientes. Lo hubieras visto Peeta, se trataba de un pequeño niño con quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, me enseñaron las fotos ― se calló por un momento y perdió su vista en la cancha que estaba tras de ellos ― Estaba muy mal créeme, pero, aunque aún se encuentra en proceso de curación, lograron reconstruir su rostro con injertos e implantes, va a poder tener una vida normal de nuevo.

― ¡Vaya! este Daniel y su clínica no suenan tan mal.

― No, supongo que no ― se encogió de hombros ― Pero me hubiera gustado verte ahí ― lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Sí? ― el rostro se le iluminó por completo.

― Por supuesto ― ella se acercó a él y por una milésima de segundo el rubio creyó que lo abrazaría, incluso alcanzó a rozarla con sus manos por la cintura, pero ella estiró el brazo y tomó un bollo de queso que estaba en la mesa donde él estaba recargado ― Allá no había de estos ― se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo antes de darle una mordida ― Mmm… realmente los extrañaba ― dijo colocándose una mano sobre la boca porque habló con la boca llena.

― ¿Así que solo extrañabas mis bollos de queso?

Ella se puso roja ― No… ― se miraron a los ojos por un momento, ella se relamió el labio inferior llevándose una migaja de pan que había quedado ahí y que él personalmente lo hubiera deseado quitar son sus propios labios ― Claro que no ― se recompuso ― También extrañaba estos roles de acá ― se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para tomar uno.

Ambos rieron, pero Katniss estaba segura de haberlo escuchado decir: "Yo también te extrañaba".

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

Era su primera cosecha como mentor y Haymitch nunca se imaginó que el estar sentado ahí arriba del estrado junto al alcalde, esperando a que su escolta sacara los nombres de los adolescentes que irían a los Juegos ese año, se sentiría tan terrible como cuando estaba abajo junto a todos sus compañeros, deseando que no sacaran su nombre.

― ¡Samara Benson! ― pronunció fuerte en el micrófono, Callyope.

¡Diablos! Pensó Haymitch cuando vio a una chica del grupo de catorce años, comenzar a avanzar lentamente hasta el frente. Era baja de estatura y muy delgada, tenía los rasgos típicos de alguien de la Veta, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises.

― Camina más deprisa por favor y colócate de este lado, gracias ― le indicó la mujer de la peluca bicolor blanco y negro ― Continuemos con los varones ― metió la mano al recipiente de cristal y tomó rápidamente un pequeño papel doblado ― ¡Roger Farris!

¡No! Lo conocía; aunque solo tenía 15 años de edad, era muy bueno jugando fútbol y era común que se uniera al equipo de los chicos más grandes en los partidos que hacían en la Veta. Además, había sido compañero durante todos los años que asistió a la escuela, de su primo, Fred Farris, con quien siempre había tenido cierta rivalidad.

― Eso ha sido todo, gracias ― comentó al público ― ¡Y que la suerte este de su lado! ― se dirigió al par de adolescentes cosechados ese año.

...

* * *

...

Se sentía muy ansioso y tenía que admitirlo, también tenía miedo; miedo de no poder salvar a esos chicos y que sus muertes recayeran en sus manos, pero así debía hacer.

― Tranquilo, Mitch ― su madre le acarició el brazo ― Sé qué harás lo posible por ayudar a esos niños.

― ¿Ya los viste? ― cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la pared del pasillo del edificio de Justicia ― Va a ser muy difícil conseguirles patrocinadores. Yo solo tuve un patrocinador y te conté cómo fue eso.

― Tú no los vas a meter a la Arena, tú no creaste los Juegos ni las reglas, ¡todo esto es culpa del gobierno!

― Shh ― la jaló del brazo y le habló en susurros ― Ya sabes que está prohibido hablar de eso, má. ¡Es traición! No lo vuelvas a decir, que no quiero verte arrastra por los agentes de paz hasta el poste de los castigos.

Eva apretó los labios ― Solo quiero que estés consciente que nada de esto es tu culpa, y si no logras…

Un joven pasó deprisa a su lado y lo tomó por los hombros, interrumpiendo a su madre.

― ¡Tienes que salvarlo, Haymitch! ― le suplicó Fred ― ¡Por favor! ― le clavó la mirada ― ¡Promételo!

Haymitch se había quedado sin palabras, no podía prometer algo que era casi imposible de hacer.

― ¡Aléjese del señor Abernathy inmediatamente! ― se acercó un agente de paz que pasaba por ese corredor.

Fred pareció no escucharlo, estaba esperando una respuesta y mantenía el fuerte agarre en sus hombros.

Él lo tomó de por las muñecas para hacer que bajara las manos, pero el chico no se movía.

El agente de paz colocó una pistola en la espalda del joven lo que hizo que éste reaccionara y de inmediato intervino Haymitch ― Está bien, no pasó nada.

― No está permitido que esté aquí, tiene que retirarse inmediatamente ―el agente guardó la pistola y colocó una mano en la nuca de su ex compañero de escuela ― ¡Andando!

...

* * *

...

Después de las despedidas, subieron al tren. Haymitch vio a su madre decirle adiós a través del cristal de las puertas del vagón que cerraron en automático.

― Creo que lo primero que deberían hacer es darse un buen baño antes de poner sus manos sobre cualquier superficie de este tren de lujo ― comentó la escolta.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― dijo el rubio molesto por el comentario de la escolta ― Vamos al comedor. Ahí podremos charlar.

― Te recuerdo que yo soy su escolta ― siseó.

― Y te recuerdo que yo soy su mentor y tú ― la señaló con un dedo ― trabajas para mí.

Volteó a verlo con desprecio ― Entonces tú hazte cargo de todo.

― Cómo si tú fueras de mucha ayuda.

La mujer no lo soportó más, dio medio giro y se marchó por la puerta de la derecha.

― Vengan conmigo ― les indicó.

Anhelaba un vaso de whiskey ahora más que nunca, pero no podía ir al bar y dejar solos a los dos chicos que contaban con él.

Entraron al comedor y cómo la primera vez que él subió al tren como tributo, las mesas estaban repletas de apetitosos bocadillos dulces y salados, frutas, pasteles y jarras con diversos jugos.

― Pueden tomar lo que gusten, pero les aconsejo no comer demasiado si no quieren pasar el resto del viaje encerrados en el baño con una fuerte indigestión.

A los chicos se les iluminaron los ojos, era obvio que nunca en su vida habían visto tanta comida a su disposición, él tampoco lo había hecho la primera vez que entró en ese mismo vagón.

Roger de inmediato tomó un brownie con chispas de chocolate blanco y la chica, Samara, tomó un platito con coctel de frutas y un mini emparedado.

― Haymitch, dinos todo lo que debamos saber ― habló con la boca llena, el chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, escupiendo pequeñas migajas al hacerlo.

― Primero, me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran cuáles son sus habilidades, en qué son buenos, qué es lo que hacían aparte de ir a la escuela.

― Yo le ayudaba a mi mamá a lavar ropa y cuidar a mis hermanos ― dijo tímidamente la chica, antes de llevarse un vaso con jugo a los labios.

¡Genial! Si la Arena fuera una gigantesca lavandería, quizás tendría algo de oportunidad.

― Yo conseguía leña para venderla en el Quemador ― le guiñó un ojo Roger.

Sabía lo que significaba eso, el chico se escabullía al bosque para conseguirla, lo que implicaba que sabía manejar un hacha y podía cargar peso. Eso le daba esperanzas.

El resto del viaje, Haymitch se dedicó a darles consejos, todo lo que recordaba de la Arena que creía que podría servirles de algo y observó con ellos las cosechas de los otros distritos.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la estación, había muchas más personas que el año pasado y la razón de eso, estaba parada justo frente a las puertas.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le gritó Effie, en cuanto éste bajó del tren y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le susurró al oído, mientras la tenía abrazada ― Este momento es de ellos, princesa.

Ella asintió a las indicaciones que le dio.

En ese momento, bajó Callyope seguida de los tributos.

Haymitch se colocó de inmediato a un lado de Samara y Effie se puso a un lado de Roger, tomaron las manos de los chicos y las levantaron.

Los flashes al instante comenzaron a parpadear en todas direcciones.

El rubio estaba sonriendo ampliamente y aunque los chicos no ayudaban mucho, esperaba que esa muestra de apoyo les ganara patrocinadores.

...

* * *

...

Esa noche fue el desfile de las carrozas, y el nuevo estilista que contrató Callyope, era por mucho, peor que el anterior, al menos el año pasado él había salido vestido con un overol de trabajo, ahora los chicos iban vestidos con sacos de carbón y traían brillantina negra sobre los brazos y piernas.

Roger, a diferencia de Samara quien iba aterrada con miedo de caerse, había seguido sus instrucciones, sonrió todo el camino y saludó con una mano, pero la verdad, no era un chico muy apuesto, era un poco bajo de estatura, delgado, tenía la nariz un poco chueca de un golpe que había recibido hacía dos años jugando fútbol que se la dejó fracturada y fuera de sitio, y su rasgo más distintivo era que tenía los dientes incisivos de arriba hacia adelante, lo que hacía que no pudiera cerrar por completo la boca. Pero no era nada que no pudieran arreglarle en el Capitolio una vez que ganara, o eso deseaba creer Haymitch, que él chico podría ganar.

Al día siguiente los tributos fueron enviados al Centro de Entrenamiento, y él se fue a una comida que organizaban con patrocinadores. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, cómo se procedía en estos casos. Callyope solo le había pedido que no la avergonzara y se había ido a conversar o mejor dicho coquetear con un hombre, que después supo se trataba de un Vigilante Jr.

― ¿Un poco perdido?

― ¡Chaff, qué gusto verte! ― saludó a su amigo.

― Veo que no tienes ni la menor idea de qué se hace aquí.

― La verdad, no ― el lugar era grande, lleno de mesas redondas y pequeñas salas donde vencedores conversaban con personas del Capitolio.

― Se supone no debo ayudarte porque durante los Juegos somos rivales ― le dijo el moreno ― y ambos queremos que nuestros tributos ganen, pero los míos este año ― sacudió la cabeza ― estoy casi seguro que caerán en el baño de sangre, ambos tienen 12 años y el chico tiene una ligera cojera, defecto de nacimiento ― apretó los labios.

― Lo siento. Vi la cosecha, pude notarlo.

― Sí, tú y el resto de Panem, ya empezaron a correr las apuestas para ver cuántos minutos dura vivo en la Arena ― agarró con más fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano, haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos― Esta gente es una basura ― susurró enojado.

― Yo lo veo difícil para Samara, pero creo que Roger puede lograrlo.

El moreno soltó una pequeña risa amarga y le palmeó la espalda con el muñón ― Yo era igual que tú en mi primer año como mentor… ahora ― levantó la mano y mostró su bebida ― Solo me esfuerzo cuando sé que alguno puede ganar.

― Pero, aunque no ganen, podrían necesitar agua, comida, medicinas, algo para que no sean tan pesados sus últimos momentos.

― ¿Y quién te va a dar el dinero, eh? Estas personas que ves aquí solo quieren apostar a lo seguro, o sacar algo a cambio ― le dio un trago a su bebida ― Tú tenías potencial, y aun así solo tuviste un patrocinador y mira de dónde vino ― le recordó.

― Bueno, al menos me gustaría intentarlo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

― Está bien ― volteó alrededor ― Solo déjame ver que no esté Seeder cerca, porque, aunque sepa que no tenemos posibilidades de ganar este año como mencioné, no le gustaría saber que te estoy aconsejando.

...

* * *

...

Obtuvo varias tarjetas de potenciales patrocinadores, aunque no concretó nada, todos le decían lo mismo, necesitaban ver el desempeño de los tributos en la arena primero. Lo que sí, todos deseaban saber sobre su compromiso con Effie.

Se sentía agotado mentalmente después de la cena. Los chicos le contaron cómo les fue en su entrenamiento, al menos habían visitado las estaciones de supervivencia y armas que les había recomendado, que podrían marcarles la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte dentro de la arena.

Se sirvió un trago de whiskey, no pensaba abusar de la bebida, estos chicos contaban con su ayuda y esperaba no defraudarlos, pero lo necesitaba para poder dormir.

Sonó el timbre del elevador y después escuchó el ruido de unos tacones que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo llamó Effie.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de voltearse a verla. Lucía espectacular como siempre, el vestido verde limón metálico abrazaba sus perfectas curvas.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó un poco más serio de lo que pretendía.

Le mostró un pase de acceso y se acercó lentamente a él, con pasos felinos. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho y las subió lentamente hasta tomarlo del cuello y hacer que se inclinara para besarla.

Él se trató de resistir, pero no pudo, ella era simplemente embriagante.

― Te extrañé mucho ― susurró sobre sus labios, cuando se separaron un momento por aire.

Sus palabras lo regresaron a la realidad ― Pregunté, ¿qué haces aquí? ― se sentía molesto y frustrado, por una parte, solo deseaba continuar besándola y llevarla a su habitación, por la otra, no le gustaba que estuviera ahí distrayéndolo, cuando él debía enfocarse en sus tributos.

― Estaba pensando en secuestrarte y llevarte a una fiesta conmigo.

Respuesta equivocada. No pudo evitar sacar la frustración que sentía con ella ― ¿Crees que estoy de humor para ir a una estúpida fiesta contigo, cuando las cabezas de mis tributos dependen de mí?

Ella retrocedió un paso y abrió mucho los ojos.

― Todo esto es un simple juego para ti ¿no? ― se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se haló el cabello. Sabía que debía parar en ese instante, no decir nada más, pero no podía evitarlo, ahora que la llave estaba abierta, no pudo parar el flujo ― ¡Lárgate! no quiero volver a saber de ti, hasta que terminen los Juegos ¿entendido?

Sin decir nada, la rubia dio media vuelta y se marchó. Creyó ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no le importó, o eso se forzó a creer, no le importaba. Regresó al carrito del bar, llenó su vaso hasta arriba y cuando iba a darle un trago, lo lanzó contra la pared y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **La idea de Pompilius Qui, fue de BrendaTHG. ¡Muchas gracias! espero sea algo así lo que tenías en mente.**

 **Ya apareció Peeta, como varios de ustedes lo pidieron y está súper claro que el chico está ya muy clavado con Katniss.**

 **Por otra parte ¿Qué opinan de Haymitch? de su reacción con Effie.**

 **Háganme el día y denme su opinión del capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y me dejaron un comentario: atalinunezz1, Sairit, claudiacobos79, 75everything, Ady Mellark87, BrendaTHG, F, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya, RaquelSOnnce, dianacaro1603, Elizabeth12 y a los guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **y hasta el próximo lunes?**

 **Marizpe**


	11. Celos

Capítulo 11

 **Celos**

Katniss se sentía algo agotada, había pasado varios días en grabaciones con diversos candidatos en diferentes empresas, entre ellos un hombre con una ridícula peluca en forma de algodón de azúcar que le dio un recorrido por su gran fábrica de dulces; otro con la piel tintada de morado que le mostró la casa vitivinícola de su familia, la cual le explicaron trataba de posicionarse en el Capitolio como el mejor vino de Panem; y por último, un diseñador de moda que deseaba promover su marca, pero cuya grabación fue la más extraña de todas, pues el hombre se había mostrado más interesado en su peinado y el color de esmalte de uñas que usaba ella, que en su persona, a lo cual Haymitch había hecho el comentario de que sería mejor que el diseñador saliera ya del closet y se ahorrara su penosa actuación tratando de demostrar su hombría.

Lo único bueno de todas esas tediosas grabaciones fue la presencia de Peeta, con quien podía afirmar había empezado a forjar una amistad, independientemente que el joven tuviera un don para hornear el mejor pan que había podido probar en toda su vida, había notado que era una persona sincera, sencilla y con sentido del humor que lograba hacerla reír.

― ¡El Hotel Gold! o debería decir, el paraíso en la tierra ― sonrió ampliamente Effie.

Haymitch rodó los ojos ― No le hagas mucho caso, dice lo mismo cuando entra a una tienda de zapatos o de ropa.

La escolta solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su esposo, pero Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario.

― Querida, en verdad este es el paraíso en la tierra ― entrelazó su brazo con el suyo ― Este hotel tiene de todo: boutiques, tres gimnasios, canchas para diversos deportes, muchas albercas, jardines, pero lo mejor, es el spa, y al cual, gracias a ti, tendremos acceso hoy ― le guiñó un ojo.

Fulvia había parecido una colegiala tonta cuando le presentó a Regulus Gold, uno de los herederos del gran emporio hotelero. Y es que, a pesar de que el joven tenía cabello castaño con mechones azules y ojos naranjas, con un estilo claramente del Capitolio, era muy atractivo.

― ¿Cansada? ― el joven de cabello azul la empujó ligeramente con su hombro, estaban en un break.

Ella trató de componer una sonrisa ― No, en realidad estoy bien.

― No tienes que fingir conmigo ― le susurró ― Estás en confianza ― Yo sé cómo suele ser de pesado todo esto, mi novia es modelo.

― ¿Tu novia? ¿Y no le molesta tu participación en el programa? ― preguntó, aunque ya sabía que el joven tenía novia. Effie, quién estaba al tanto de los chismes de la farándula, se lo había comentado.

― No realmente, sabe que solo es por publicidad, y por la misma razón aún no hemos hecho una declaración oficial sobre nuestra relación, Cassandra está teniendo mucho éxito últimamente y no le conviene que se sepa lo nuestro ― le sonrió ― Pero bueno, espero que la visita al spa logre relajarte y te borré ese ceño fruncido que te he visto en varias ocasiones el día de hoy.

Ella no pudo evitar apretar los labios y llevarse una mano a la entre ceja.

― Estoy bromeando ― rio Regulus ― No te tomes todo lo que digo tan a pecho, no fue mi intención molestarte.

― Es verdad, no creas en la mitad de lo que dice ― dijo una voz a su derecha.

― ¡Peeta! Gusto en verte amigo.

― ¡Reg!

Los dos hombres se saludaron de mano y se dieron una palmada en la espalda como viejos amigos. Después el rubio se acercó a ella y le dio el beso en la mejilla que inconscientemente ya estaba esperando.

― Oye tengo que agradecerte por el pastel que le hiciste a Cass para su cumpleaños, quedó encantada ― comentó el joven Gold y pasó un brazo por los hombros del panadero ― Este tipo es el mejor Katniss, no te conviene dejarlo ir. Y no solo es bueno haciendo pan, también es excelente en las luchas.

― ¿Luchas?

― Sí, ¿no le has contado? ― volteó a verlo Regulus.

El rubio traía un poco rojas sus mejillas, ¿estaba sonrojado? Pero ese comentario despertó su curiosidad ― No me ha dicho nada.

― No es importante… ― comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

― Fue el campeón en la universidad, sus hermanos y él pertenecieron al equipo representativo. Yo fui compañero de Bannock y me tocó ver a este enano patearles el trasero a todos, incluyendo a tipos del doble de su tamaño.

― En verdad no es para tanto ― ahora se veía más incómodo ― Y tampoco me digas enano, no estoy tan chaparro ― levantó la vista ― aunque comparado con un gigante de casi dos metros de altura, supongo que sí ― se encogió de hombros.

Eso explicaba su cuerpo tan bien proporcionado, bajo la ropa podían notarse los músculos de sus brazos y espalda. Y la castaña se preguntó si se seguiría ejercitando mucho para mantenerse así.

Ella iba a ser un comentario cuando escuchó que la llamaron ― ¿Katniss?

Giró y abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Daniel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Voy a dar una conferencia más tarde en una de las salas de este hotel y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Effie en el ascensor y me comentó que estaban grabando aquí. Así que decidí venir a saludarte ― le sonrió, después se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla como lo hacía Peeta.

Volteó de reojo a ver al rubio y vio que éste había apretado la mandíbula y parecía haberse esfumado su buen humor.

― Doctor Labrot ― extendió la mano Regulus.

― Lo siento, me emocioné al ver a Katniss aquí, que me olvidé del resto ― devolvió el saludo ― Gusto en verlo, señor Gold.

― ¿Ya conocías a mi amigo Peeta Mellark?

Los ojos del doctor se abrieron un poco más ― No había tenido el placer de conocerlo en persona, aunque sé perfectamente de quién se trata ― extendió la mano.

Ambos concursantes se saludaron de mano, pero pudo notar como imprimían mucha fuerza en el saludo, sin quitarse la mirada uno del otro.

Daniel fue el primero en romper el saludo― ¡Cuidado! ― se sobó la mano con la otra ― Estás manos salvan vidas, no puedo arriesgar a quebrármelas.

El joven de ojos azules apretó por un momento los labios, estaba claro que el doctor estaba tratando de hacerlo quedar mal ― Lo siento, no pensé que fueras tan delicado.

― Yo estoy aquí por una conferencia, tú ¿qué haces aquí? ― preguntó un tono más serio ― No pensé que la producción permitiera acompañar a Katniss a otras grabaciones.

― Vine a entregar un pastel que hice para la recepción de una boda que se va a llevar a cabo más tarde en este hotel.

Daniel asintió levemente con la cabeza y se giró hacia Katniss ― He tratado de contactar a Effie, porque quería darte un mensaje de Alex.

― En serio ¿cómo está?

― Tu visita le hizo mucho bien al niño, y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, y le prometí que te buscaría y te daría su mensaje ― le sonrió.

― ¿Y cuál es?

― Espera, deja lo busco en mi celular ― oprimió varios íconos en la pantalla del dispositivo móvil ― ¡Aquí está! ― se lo mostró.

Era un video donde salía el pequeño Alex sentado en la cama de su habitación en el hospital, Katniss sonrió al verlo, el pequeño le decía que tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo y que quería presentarle a su familia en persona, sus hermanitos y su mamá.

― Así que cómo puedes ver ― señaló el teléfono ― Alex está muy ansioso por verte ― colocó una mano en su brazo ― Y creo que una visita tuya lo va a ayudar mucho en su recuperación.

Peeta apretó los puños a sus costados, estaba muy clara la intención del doctor y era obvio que utilizaba al niño para manipular los sentimientos de Katniss.

― Voy a comentarle a Effie, ella lleva la agenda y sé que tengo programadas más grabaciones, pero espero poder encontrar un espacio e ir a visitar a Alex, lo haré con gusto.

― Será un placer pasar por ti y llevarte al hospital en cuanto puedas ― le sonrió.

La castaña se sintió algo incómoda bajo esa intensa mirada e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para desviar la atención sobre ella ― Peeta, mira, él es Alex de quién te hablé ― le mostró el celular en sus manos.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó el doctor ― ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

― ¡Miren la hora que es! ― exclamó Regulus ― Doctor ya faltan 10 minutos para su conferencia y Katniss y yo tenemos una cita en el spa.

Ella le devolvió el celular.

― Es cierto, me retiro ― se despidió el doctor y la tomó de la mano para darle un beso en el dorso ― Seguimos en contacto y espero puedas confirmarme sobre tu visita a Alex.

― Claro ― dijo ella algo incómoda por el beso en la mano que le había dado frente a los otros.

El doctor finalmente se marchó, no sin antes voltear dos veces hacia atrás para verla de nuevo.

― ¿Ya es hora de continuar? ― le preguntó al joven Gold.

Él revisó de nuevo su reloj― Casi, faltan 15 minutos. Están preparando todo en el spa, ahorita nos avisan.

― Se ve que Alex es un niño muy agradable, es una lástima lo que le pasó ― comentó Peeta.

― Lo sé, pero es un sobreviviente.

― Como tú ― en esta ocasión fue el rubio quién la miró intensamente, pero por alguna extraña razón eso no la hacía sentir incómoda.

― Y dime Katniss ― interrumpió el momento Regulus ― ¿Con quién será tu próxima grabación?

― Conmigo ― contestó Peeta ― Y será la mejor de todas ― le guiñó un ojo.

La verdad, ella ya deseaba que llegará ese día.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 24 años**

Los tributos tenían ya dos días dentro de la arena y Haymitch se sentía desesperado porque no habían podido conseguir agua.

La arena ese año había sorprendido a todos al tratarse de un gigantesco desierto con algunas esfinges y pirámides, pero el calor era abrazador y la única fuente de agua se encontraba muy cerca de la cornucopia y estaba siendo resguardada por los tributos de los distritos Uno y Dos, quienes se encargaban de eliminar a todo aquel que se le acercaba.

En el baño de sangre cayeron siete tributos, entre ellos los dos chicos del distrito Once, tal y como lo había predicho su amigo Chaff.

Él tenía que darle crédito a Samara, la chica había resultado ser muy escurridiza y pudo esconderse muy bien para evitar que le hicieran daño, por otro lado, Roger había cobrado una vida al matar al chico del distrito Siete antes de que éste lo hiciera con él al golpearlo con una piedra en la cabeza. El problema era que no tenían agua, y el intenso calor del día ya empezaba a cobrar sus primeras víctimas, por las noches hacía mucho frío y corrían rumores entre los mentores de que esa noche llovería en la Arena, pero no podía arriesgarse a que sus tributos murieran antes, necesitaba conseguirles agua de manera urgente.

Entró al cubículo designado al distrito Doce, éste estaba cubierto por muchas pantallas que cubrían gran parte de la arena y permitían observar a todos los tributos que aún se encontraban ahí, y bastaba con seleccionar al tributo que deseabas observar con mayor detenimiento para que la pantalla central lo mostrara.

― _Siguen vivos_ ― suspiró, se haló el cabello y encendió otro cigarrillo ― _Pero_ _¿por cuánto tiempo más?_ ― No podía imaginar peor forma de morir que de sed, con la garganta quemándoles debido a la falta del vital líquido.

Hasta el momento su búsqueda de patrocinadores había sido inútil. Nadie había querido ayudarle, la mayoría apostaba por los chicos que estaban en la cornucopia. Y la única mujer que le dijo que le daría dinero para agua, deseaba acostarse con él a cambio de su ayuda.

Se sentía desesperado, pero jamás vendería su dignidad a cambio de dinero, y más cuando eso sentaría un precedente para que lo agarraran de prostituto todos los años a cambio de dinero para los tributos y tuviera que rolarse entre los diversos patrocinadores. Aunque se supone estaba prohibido, se enteró que había mentores que sí lo hacían; el mundo de los Juegos había resultado ser un lugar mucho peor de lo que había imaginado que sería.

Más temprano, después de que rechazara a la patrocinadora que le había hecho la oferta de sexo, llamó por teléfono a Irene Trinket para pedirle ayuda, pero la vencedora de los Quintos Juegos del Hambre, le había dicho que no podía hacer nada por él, era una acción riesgosa que no estaba dispuesta a tomar de nuevo y más cuando los ojos de todos estaban puestos en ellos.

Salió de nuevo a la sala que tenía el recinto dispuesta para los patrocinadores e invitados especials. En dicho lugar había muchas mesas, un gran buffet, bebidas y estaba rodeado de pantallas para que no se perdieran detalles de los Juegos. Se colocó las manos en la cadera, todavía le faltaba hablar con muchas de esas personas y tratar de convencerlos de que lo ayudaran, pero una mancha color rosa chicle a su derecha hizo que volteara.

― ¡Effie! ― se sorprendió de verla y se le acercó ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Me enteré por mi abuela que no habías logrado conseguir patrocinadores para Samara y Roger, y sé que necesitan agua.

― ¿Y vienes a darme el dinero? ― le susurró. Sabía que era casi imposible, pero una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en él.

― Sabes que no puedo, aunque si por mi fuera lo haría.

― Entonces ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ― subió un poco más la voz, pero sin llamar la atención sobre ellos.

― Vengo a ayudarte a conseguir tus patrocinios.

― ¿Qué?

Ella no le respondió, por el contrario, se puso a voltear en todas direcciones ― ¿Dónde está Callyope?

Se encogió de hombros ― ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? Se desaparece a penas llegamos aquí, no dudo que esté coqueteando con alguno de los Vigilantes.

La rubia apretó los labios molesta, después se echó para atrás el largo cabello que caía por su hombro y lo tomó de la mano ― Andando, tenemos mucho trabajo.

― Espera, a esa mujer no te le acerques, quería… ― tosió ― Simplemente aléjate de ella.

― Bien, entonces dime con quienes no has hablado aún.

― Aquellas tres filas de allá, y las personas que están en la sala lounge a la izquierda. Pero la mayoría solo apuestan a lo seguro, me lo dijo Chaff.

― En ese caso, tenemos mucho trabajo ― lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta una mesa donde estaba sentada una pareja mayor.

― Buenas tardes ― Effie saludó a la pareja con una amplia sonrisa ― ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes un momento?

― Por supuesto, cariño ― le sonrió la mujer que parecía tener una gran maceta en la cabeza, el tocado estaba lleno de flores.

― ¿Disfrutando de los Juegos?

― Como todos los años ― contestó el señor en esta ocasión ― Y debo confesar que la Arena es fabulosa este año, creo que se lucieron.

― Es verdad ― continuó su esposa ― El desierto, el calor en el día, el frío en la noche… es fabuloso ― suspiró ― Cada año supera al anterior.

Haymitch apretó los puños bajo el mantel, era increíble que la gente se alegrara de ver a un montón de niños sufrir y todavía alabaran los instrumentos de tortura implementados en la Arena.

― Sí, apuesto a que sí ― comentó Effie ― Aunque debo confesar que este año no estoy tan al tanto de los Juegos como en años anteriores. Ustedes se imaginarán con el matrimonio en puerta, tengo muchos detalles por ver.

A la mujer maceta, como la denominó Haymitch, se le iluminaron los ojos ante la mención de la boda.

― Es verdad, ¿cómo van con los preparativos?

― Muy bien. Mis padres están dispuestos a hacer de la boda el evento del año.

― Supe que tu compromiso fue una gran fiesta, ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí!

― Bueno, la boda superará por mucho a nuestro compromiso ―Effie le tomó de nuevo la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, después colocó la mano sobre la mesa para que la pareja los viera ― Mis padres quieren hacer de mi boda el evento del siglo ― rio ― Estoy junto con mi madre viendo a muchos proveedores de servicios, porque queremos solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

― ¡Cuéntame más! ― pidió la mujer.

Haymitch estaba inquieto, no podía evitar voltear hacia las pantallas para confirmar que sus tributos seguían con vida. Se sentía desesperado porque Effie aún no había solicitado el dinero, así que se le acercó al oído para susurrarle ― ¡Ya pídeles el dinero!

― Oh querido, yo también te quiero mucho ― dijo ella para cubrir su susurro. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

― Aww, eso fue muy romántico ― la señora estaba embelesada observándolos ― Les juro que de todas las parejas que han salido entre los vencedores, ustedes dos son la mejor de todas. ¡Son la pareja perfecta! ― aplaudió.

― Muchas gracias ― Effie recargó la cabeza en su pecho. Haymitch aún no descifraba que pretendía hacer con todo eso, pero le siguió el juego y la abrazó.

― ¡Por favor, dame más detalles de la boda!

― Mi madre me mataría si supiera que estoy divulgando algo, pero solo le diré que mi vestido es algo fuera de este mundo que jamás se ha visto.

La mujer maceta se puso una mano en la boca ― Tienes que contarme, juró que no le diré a nadie.

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente ― ¿No sería mejor que ustedes lo vieran con sus propios ojos el día de nuestra boda?

― ¿Quieres decir…? ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres decir que vas a invitarnos?

Effie se llevó una copa con agua a los labios y demoró un poco en contestarle ― Mi madre maneja la lista de invitados a la boda, pero yo podría pedirle que los incluyera.

― ¿Harías eso? ― estaba al borde de la histeria.

― Podría hacerlo por supuesto, pero solo necesitamos un pequeño favor a cambio.

― ¡Lo que quieras! ― dijo de inmediato ― Creo que hasta vendería a mi propio marido por estar en ese evento ― rio estrepitosamente.

Ellos la imitaron. El marido solo se le acercó y le pellizco cariñosamente la mejilla ― Mi flor, siempre tan bromista.

La mirada de su prometida se clavó en la suya, eso era, los tenían en su bolsa.

― Necesito de su patrocinio para enviar agua a mis tributos ― comentó él.

― ¡El agua tiene un precio muy elevado! ― dijo de inmediato el otro hombre.

― Y nuestra boda será la boda del siglo y solo asistirán personas con invitación ― les rebatió.

― ¡Por favor, querido! Dales el dinero, pero quiero asistir a esa boda a como dé lugar.

El señor exhaló y sacó una tarjeta blanca con el logo de los Juegos que les otorgaban a los patrocinadores ― Como dije, lo que sea por mi flor ― comentó antes de transferir el dinero a través de su teléfono celular; cuando terminó se la entregó a Haymitch ― Para sus tributos.

― Gracias ― se puso de pie de inmediato y casi tiró la silla.

Se dirigió deprisa hacia la mujer encargada de enviar los paracaídas con las provisiones a los tributos en la Arena; después de eso se metió a su cubículo.

...

* * *

...

― Muchas gracias por su apoyo y también por su discreción ― les sonrió Effie.

― No tengas cuidado, querida. Y por supuesto que deseamos ser los únicos invitados a su boda de los que están aquí, estoy segura de que seremos la envidia de todos.

Se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a buscar a Haymitch y al no verlo en ningún lado, se metió discretamente en el cubículo del Doce.

― ¿No hay un extractor aquí? ― sacudió su mano frente a su nariz ― Este lugar apesta a cigarro.

En las pantallas se podía observar a los dos chicos del Doce recibiendo las botellas de agua, y por un breve momento pudo ver como si un peso se levantara de los hombros de Haymitch.

El rubio no le contestó, se volteó, la tomó por la cintura y la besó con fuerza, pegándola a la puerta. Ella respondió al beso de inmediato, su respiración estaba agitada pero antes de dejarse llevar más por el momento, se separó.

― Haymitch…

― Princesa, yo… ― cerró los ojos y recargó la frente en la suya ― gracias.

― Está bien ― sonrió y le acarició el cabello ― Ya me voy, solo pasé para tratar de ayudarte con el patrocinio.

Él parecía reacio a soltarla, pero asintió con la cabeza y retiró las manos de su cintura― Sobre la otra noche…

― Entiendo ― pasó las manos por la camisa de su prometido para alisar las arrugas, le gustaba sentir su pecho ― Fue mi error ― levantó la mirada ― sé que tienes una gran responsabilidad con esos chicos, así que… ya no te quito más tiempo ― le sonrió, se giró y abrió la puerta.

Afuera se toparon con Callyope quien estaba a punto de entrar en el cuarto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― le preguntó la escolta en un tono tanto sorprendido como molesto.

― Al parecer tu trabajo. Ya que no eres capaz de apoyar a Haymitch a conseguir patrocinios ― se volteó y le dio un último beso a su novio ― Hablamos después.

Él asintió.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Callyope reclamarle a Haymitch el hecho de que hubiera desperdiciado dinero del patrocinio en Samara, si la chica tenía menos posibilidades que Roger. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a continuar y salir de ahí; ese no era su lugar y nunca había disfrutado viendo los Juegos.

Salió del edificio. Su chofer ya estaba esperándola.

― Vamos a casa de mi madre ― le indicó.

― Como guste, señorita ― le abrió la puerta.

Cuando se iba a subir al coche, volteó hacia la gran pantalla que se encontraba a un costado del edificio porque escuchó a muchas personas gritar, y pudo ver el momento exacto en el que el tributo del distrito Cuatro apuñalaba varias veces en el pecho a Samara, dejándola en un charco de sangre.

Abrió los ojos de horror, hizo una exclamación y se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía moverse ni quitar los ojos de la pantalla, así que observó como el chico del Cuatro tomó la botella con lo poco que quedaba de agua y se marchaba ― _No puede ser_ ― Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo para contener las lágrimas y se subió finalmente al auto ― Haymitch ― murmuró y aunque deseaba regresar para ver cómo estaba, sabía en el fondo que no sería una buena idea. Le marcaría más tarde por teléfono.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno ya se vieron en persona los rivales: Peeta y el Dr. Daniel, y ya el próximo capítulo veremos más de Katniss y Peeta, en la grabación que tendrán en su pastelería.**

 **Por otro lado, pobre Haymitch, son sus primeros Juegos, quiere salvar a sus tributos pero no puede.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, ya empezaré a acelerar las cosas para Katniss y Peeta como les había dicho, no desesperen.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo: atalinunezz1, 96AleG, Ilovehayffie, claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, 75everything, 0catita, BrendaTHG, caro, Carla, F, RaquelSOnce, Gagonaya, Sara Tendo, Brujita22 y los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Y hasta el próximo lunes**

 **Marizpe**


	12. Una dulce cita

Capítulo 12

 **Una dulce cita**

― ¿Es realmente necesario que vea esto?

― Sí, querida. Dado que tú no solías ver los Juegos del Amor, estos programas especiales te van a ayudar para que veas cómo va a ser el programa y cómo desenvolverte.

Katniss suspiró, abrazó más fuerte el cojín que traía contra su pecho y subió sus piernas al sillón, acomodándolas de lado.

― _Oh, Caesar, cómo me ponen tristes estos momentos, cuando se van algunos de nuestros participantes consentidos_ ― la mujer de peluca celeste se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos.

― _Mi querida Drucilla, no te pongas triste, porque ahora veremos algunos de los momentos más románticos_ ― guiñó un ojo a la cámara y susurró ― _los besos_.

― ¿Besos? ― preguntó Katniss al tiempo que sintió un escalofrío.

― No te preocupes por eso ― Effie le palmeó la pierna ― Aunque no te voy a mentir, quizás tengas que hacerlo casi al final, pero será con la persona que elijas.

Ella regresó la vista a la pantalla, quería gritar, quería aventar el cojín que traía en los brazos contra el televisor; no era justo que le quitaran la opción de elegir el marido que ella quisiera o en su caso, optar por el celibato como era su deseo antes de los Juegos, ahora también le arrebatarían su primer beso y lo mostrarían a nivel nacional.

― Mira, ahí está Johanna. Bannock y ella siempre derrocharon mucha pasión ― negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió ― creo que en exceso. Y bueno fue una sorpresa que al final se quedara con él.

― ¿Por qué? ― ahora sentía curiosidad.

― ¿No te sabes la historia? ― ella negó con la cabeza ― Es algo que jamás debes hacer, así que escúchame bien.

...

* * *

...

― Johanna ― la llamó Drucilla ― Ha llegado el gran momento, ¿no estás emocionada?

― _¡Qué fastidió!_ ― pensó, pero se forzó a sonreír como tanto le habían insistido que hiciera desde que inició esa burla de programa ― Por supuesto.

Se escuchó un redoble de tambores y los reflectores sobre el escenario comenzaron a girar. Frente a ella estaban parados los dos candidatos restantes, Bannock y Robb.

Tomó aire. Sabía perfectamente a quién debía elegir, pero no quería.

El público gritaba como loco, estaba dividido, aunque la mayoría gritaba un solo nombre.

Los concursantes estaban vestidos con un smoking negro y moño rojo. Bannock se veía relativamente tranquilo, pero a Robb lo delataba una gota de sudor en la frente, estaba nervioso.

― Johanna ― se escuchó la voz de Caesar ― Frente a cada uno de los participantes, se encuentra un pedestal con un anillo de compromiso ― habló más fuerte ― ¡Toma el anillo del concursante que se convertirá en tu esposo!

Caminó hacia el otro extremo del escenario, mostrando seguridad. ¡Qué más daba! Ya habían fastidiado su vida, era justo que ella también los hiciera pagar. Sucedió muy rápido. Tomó el anillo frente a Bannock, para sorpresa de éste, se lo colocó y después se lanzó a sus brazos ― ¡Bannock! ¡Elijo a Bannock! ― después de eso lo besó.

El público comenzó a gritar como loco, después de todo, Bannock era el favorito de la mayoría.

Confeti en forma de corazones rojos comenzaron a caer sobre el escenario y ella alcanzó a escuchar el grito de ¡Corte!

― ¡Qué diablos! ― el joven Mellark se quitó los brazos que rodeaban su cuello― ¡Qué has hecho! ― se llevó una mano al cabello ― ¡Tengo novia!

Robb, por su parte, suspiró aliviado. Era el único candidato que se había inscrito para convertirse en su esposo, todos los demás solo lo habían hecho por publicidad, al parecer su participación en la Arena que la habían mostrado como una mujer fría y sin corazón, había ahuyentado a muchos y Robb fue el único valiente en animarse a casarse con ella, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla mejor en las grabaciones lo que lo había hecho arrepentirse.

― Dijiste que no era nada serio. ¿Cuál es el problema?

― ¿Cuál es el problema? No soy yo el que debía casarse contigo, era él ― señaló con un dedo a su contrincante.

― ¡Ah no! ― el otro concursante levantó las manos ― Te eligió a ti, no a mí.

Plutarch de inmediato llegó hasta donde estaban, junto con Caesar y Drucilla.

― ¿Qué pasó Johanna? ― el productor se veía más pálido de lo normal. Volteó y le gritó a su asistente ― ¡Cuando terminen los comerciales, pongan un recuento de las escenas más importantes de ayer y hoy!

Ella se cruzó de brazos ― Ustedes me jodieron la vida, les estoy pagando con la misma moneda.

El productor se pasó una mano por la frente. Desde que iniciaron las grabaciones ella había sido un gran dolor de cabeza.

― ¡Yo no puedo casarme con ella! ― les dijo Bannock.

― ¡Yo no me voy a casar con ella! Lo siento, eligió a Mellark en televisión en vivo ― Robb se sacudió las manos ― Ya no es mi problema.

De pronto alguien la jaló fuertemente del brazo ― ¿Qué has hecho, niña estúpida? ― Blight estaba completamente rojo, estaba sentado entre el público y había corrido al escenario.

― Simplemente hice lo que quería.

― ¿No fue suficiente la muerte de tu padre? ― la miró intensamente ― Habrá consecuencias. ¡Dios, Johanna! Va a haber consecuencias.

De pronto fue como si toda la sangre bajara a sus pies. No había considerado eso; estaba enojada y había actuado por impulso.

― Tiene una llamada del presidente Snow, señor ― un ayudante de la producción vestido de negro, se acercó a Plutarch.

El hombre se quedó viendo por unos segundos el teléfono antes de tomar la llamada y caminar al otro lado del escenario. Al cabo de un minuto cuando mucho, terminó la llamada y volvió hasta donde estaban ellos, tomó el brazo de Bannock y le pidió que lo acompañara un momento.

La vencedora del Siete escuchaba un silbido en los oídos, estaba paralizada, y pensando en toda clase de horrores que podían pasarle a su madre y hermano.

No podía escuchar lo que decían los dos hombres, solo los veía gesticular mucho con las manos. Después de un momento regresaron.

― Haremos esto ― les indicó el productor ― Vamos a continuar normal. El ganador fue Bannock, sonrían, abrácense, bésense… Por favor ― exhaló ― Actúen felices y solo sigan con el espectáculo. Resolveremos lo demás durante la semana.

...

― ¡No puedo creer que quieras vender a mi hermano por un contrato! ― reclamó Rye a su madre.

― ¡No lo estoy vendiendo! ― se defendió la señora Mellark.

― Bannock no se quiere casar, Bárbara ― Bran, su padre, vio severamente a su esposa ― Ya habrá otros contratos en el futuro, no lo necesitamos.

― ¿Sí? Anda, llama tú a la oficina del presidente Snow y rechaza la generosa oferta que nos hicieron de convertirnos en sus proveedores para todos los eventos oficiales por 5 años ― le tendió el teléfono ― No sean ingenuos, no se le puede decir que no.

Bannock tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano, estaba harto de escuchar a su familia discutir sobre lo mismo, lo habían hecho toda la semana ― Yo me retiro, no quiero saber nada más ― se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor.

A penas iba a subir a su habitación cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

― ¿Diga? ― contestó sin reconocer el número del que le hablaban.

― ¡Bannock! ¡Bannock tienes que ayudarme! ― escuchó un sollozo, la mujer al otro lado de la línea hablaba muy rápido y parecía al borde de la histeria ― ¡Por favor!

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿Johanna?

― Sí, soy yo ― no sonaba para nada como ella.

― ¿Estás bien?

― No ― de nuevo un sollozo ― Por lo que más quieras, ven al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Algo estaba mal, así que suspiró ― De acuerdo voy para allá.

Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de prisa.

Una vez que llegó al edificio, pidió indicaciones y subió de inmediato al quinto piso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

― ¿Johanna? ― preguntó. Desconocía el lugar, así que caminó despacio llamándola ― ¿Johanna estás aquí?

― Bannock, viniste ― la vencedora salió de la sala y se le acercó.

La chica frente a él no se parecía en nada a la mujer fuerte que había conocido durante las grabaciones del programa. Estaba despeinada, llorando y se veía muy vulnerable.

Subió la mano tentativamente y limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla ― ¿Qué pasó?

― Ven conmigo ― lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia una pequeña terraza.

― Jo…

― ¡Por favor ayúdame! Mi hermano sufrió un accidente hace dos días y mi madre me dice que está muy mal ― sus lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasó?

― ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!

― ¿De qué hablas? ― la tomó por los hombros ― Cálmate.

― La muerte de mi padre fue porque yo me negaba a participar en los Juegos del Amor.

― ¿Qué dices? Tu padre murió en un accidente.

― ¡No fue así! ― gritó y se llevó una mano a la frente ― Snow lo mató y ahora con lo que hice en el programa… al elegirte a ti y no a Robb, mandó lastimar a mi hermano.

― Johanna eso no puedes saberlo.

― ¡Lo sé! ¡Abre los ojos! Él controla a todos y todo, y castiga a los que no siguen sus órdenes ― comenzó a caminar de un lado a al otro.

Quizás su madre tenía razón y no podían rechazar la oferta que les habían hecho.

― Johanna ― la tomó del brazo ― Para un segundo, dime ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

― ¡Cásate conmigo! ― lo miró con sus intensos ojos cafés ahora hinchados por las lágrimas ― Cásate conmigo y ayúdame a resolver esto, ayúdame a traer a mi hermano al Capitolio para que puedan salvarlo y yo… yo te prometo que seré una buena esposa. Haré todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor…

Bannock de nuevo la tomó del rostro con las manos y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. Le partía el corazón verla así, cuando sabía que era una mujer fuerte y orgullosa. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó y de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo como lo hizo la primera vez que la tocó.

No podía negar que había una gran química entre ellos y se sentía profundamente atraído por ella, era algo que no podía explicar, y sabía que él podía pelar sus capas exteriores y ver a la verdadera Johanna.

Cirilla, la chica con la que había estado saliendo, no le gustaba mucho, era muy interesada y superficial, pero era de buena familia, razón por la cual, su madre había insistido en que saliera con ella, incluso había orquestado su primera cita, pero no era para él.

Respiró hondo, no podía salir de esta ― Tranquila. Lo haremos.

― ¿En verdad?

― Dudo que pueda cancelar el compromiso ― le acarició el cabello ― Te ayudaré para que puedas traer a tu hermano aquí lo antes posible. Y sé que ambos nos esforzaremos para que esto funcione.

― Funcionará, sé que funcionará.

...

* * *

...

― La pastelería de Peeta está muy cerca de aquí, no tardaremos en llegar.

― ¿Está en New Heaven?

― Claro, querida. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que en New Heaven se encontraban las más exclusivas y costosas tiendas del Capitolio? Pues la Pastelería Mellark es la más cara de todas, y muy pronto verás por qué.

Era raro, pero por alguna razón era la primera grabación a la cuál deseaba ir, a las demás se sintió obligada.

El auto paró en una esquina. Cuando bajaron del coche, Katniss caminó derecho hacia el edificio de dos pisos de cantera y se quedó fascinada observando uno de los dos aparadores que tenía la pastelería. A lo largo se podían observar pasteles de varios pisos de alto sobre bases giratorias, con colores y diseños que jamás había visto en un pastel.

― ¿Te gustan? ― le preguntaron al oído y ella no pudo evitar dar un pequeño sobresalto ― Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

― Peeta ― le sonrió aun con la mano sobre el pecho ― No te escuché llegar y eso que tengo muy buen oído, creo que estaba encantada viendo este pastel, tiene una sirena arriba y todos los detalles marinos…

― Ese es una réplica de un pastel que le hice a Annie por su cumpleaños, por encargo de Finnick.

― ¿Tú lo hiciste? ― preguntó incrédula.

― Sí ― sonrió.

― ¿Todo?

― Claro, de eso trata mi negocio. Estos pasteles son especiales porque intento plasmar en ellos los sueños de las personas. Y todos los que ves en el aparador, los hice yo, aunque también tengo grandes trabajadores a mi lado, verdaderos artistas en realidad, que me ayudan, porque de un tiempo acá no nos damos a vasto con los pedidos.

― ¿Quieres decir que este coche de aquí también es un pastel? ― frente a ella estaba un auto deportivo rojo, el cual tenía las luces encendidas y llantas que giraban.

― Sí, también es un pastel ― le guiñó un ojo ― Aunque tiene una base y pequeños motores de juguete para hacer girar las llantas y que prendan las luces.

― Muchachos ya vamos a empezar ― se acercó a ellos Plutarch ― Y debo decir que me da gusto que ya se conozcan y no tener que hacer de nuevo las presentaciones. Así que espero que, teniendo esta pequeña ventaja, ambos me den a mejor cita del programa. ¿De acuerdo?

Empezaron con la grabación.

Peeta hizo la presentación como lo habían hecho los demás, bueno no como los demás, porque en su opinión, Katniss veía mucho más carisma en él, su sonrisa era hipnotizante y se veía muy atractivo con el uniforme que llevaba puesto, una filipina blanca cruzada con pequeños botones azul marino y unos pantalones del mismo tono de azul con unas finas rayas blancas.

Pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Se llevó las manos al rostro al sentirse un poco caliente, pero de inmediato se repuso y se forzó a poner atención.

― Ven conmigo ― le guiñó un ojo el rubio y le tendió la mano.

Ella se la dio e ingresaron juntos a la pastelería. Una vez adentro, se quedó parada por un momento observando todo a su alrededor. El lugar era hermoso, el techo estaba pintado como el cielo, con nubes tras las cuales quería asomarse el sol; los muebles sobre los que estaban los pasteles eran de madera color blanco, y al frente había una gran vitrina transparente con luz que iluminaban pequeños pastelillos, pan y pays. Los pisos eran de duela color gris claro y a un costado, entre los hermosos pasteles, estaban colocadas pequeñas mesas y sillas, y las paredes estaban cubiertas por hermosos cuadros.

― ¿También cuentan con cafetería?

― No, esas mesas son para los clientes que vienen a ordenar un pastel, pero mi hermano Bannock y mi padre, si tienen cafeterías en sus negocios, espero después me puedas acompañar a conocerlos, tienes que probar los mejores emparedados de Panem.

― ¿Continuamos? ― los interrumpió Fulvia. No podían evitar distraerse y conversar como si no hubiera nadie más, le gustaba mucho charlar con él.

Peeta dio otra breve explicación de su negocio, e invitó a las personas a ir y agendar su pastel con tiempo, ya que en fechas especiales tenían incluso lista de espera. También comentó que siempre tenían a la venta el pan que se mostraba a las vitrinas, antes de pasar al área de trabajo.

Katniss estaba asombrada ― El lugar es muy grande.

― Lo sé, no da esa impresión desde afuera, ¿verdad?

― No.

Había muchas mesas de trabajo, estantes con todo tipo de materias primas para elaborar pasteles y decorarlos, hornos gigantescos, batidoras industriales, refrigeradores, y todo estaba muy bien iluminado y relucía de limpio a pesar de la cantidad de personas que laboraban ahí, Peeta le había dicho que contaba con quince empleados.

― ¡Atención! ― aplaudió Peeta y todos voltearon a verlo ― Quiero presentarles a mi amiga Katniss Everdeen.

― Mucho gusto, buenos días ― comenzaron a decir.

― ¡Vamos! Demuestren que no son tan serios y son más amigables que eso. ¿Por qué no se presenta cada uno de ustedes y le dice qué hacen exactamente?

Katniss sonrió mientras cada uno de los trabajadores se presentaba, se veía de inmediato que el ambiente de trabajo en ese lugar era muy cálido y se notaba el respeto y la amistad que tenían hacia su jefe y entre ellos. Todos hablaron menos un joven que lo hizo a través del lenguaje de señas y una mujer mayor a su lado fue su traductora.

― Muchas gracias a todos ustedes ― les dijo dejando de lado sus nervios ― Es un placer estar aquí hoy y en verdad los felicito porque es admirable el trabajo que hacen aquí, las obras de arte que vi allá afuera… son increíbles.

― Muchas gracias ― contestaron.

― Bien, ya fue mucha charla, vuelvan a lo suyo ― indicó Peeta, por alguna razón estaba algo sonrojado, al parecer le habían estado haciendo algunas señas.

― ¡Shuwisp! ― el hombre que se presentó con ella como Jacko de cabello corto rojo bajo la redecilla, hizo la onomatopeya del chasquido un látigo y el ademan de agitarlo.

Todos los empleados rieron y Peeta solo negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo contener la risa.

― Solo están bromeando. No les hagas caso ― colocó ligeramente la mano sobre su brazo.

Fulvia se aclaró la garganta tras de ellos ― ¿Ya podemos continuar?

― Está bien Fulvia, querida ― dijo de inmediato Plutarch ― Hemos estado grabando todo. Me encanta como esta cita fluye más natural y menos forzada, podremos sacar buenas tomas de lo que captamos. Ahora Peeta ― se dirigió a él ― ¿Podrías explicarnos que hacen aquí en las diferentes estaciones de trabajo? Pero hazlo como si se lo estuvieras contando solo a Katniss, creo que así va a gustar más. ¿Están de acuerdo?

― Me parece bien ― contestó el rubio.

Era increíble la pasión con la que hablaba y describía todo lo que hacían ahí, se notaba que disfrutaba en verdad de su trabajo y era bueno saber que reconocía el buen desempeño de sus colaboradores.

― ¡Es un dinosaurio!

― Un Tiranosaurio Rex para la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño ― le sonrió una mujer baja de estatura que estaba sobre una escalera acomodando los colmillos del animal.

― Los colores… ― Katniss se acercó para verlo más de cerca ― ¿Tú lo pintaste?

― Todo eso fue obra de Peeta, yo solo me encargo de los pequeños detalles ―fijó con cuidado otro colmillo ― Es un artista, también hizo los cuadros que están al frente y pintó el techo de la tienda.

― Pero sin la ayuda de ellos, no hubiera hecho nada, créeme ― dijo él y se llevó una mano a la nuca, se había sonrojado un poco ― Ven, quiero que veas este tren que hizo Publio.

Frente a ella estaba un tren como el que había visto en sus libros de texto.

― Es una locomotora de vapor, nuestro cliente colecciona todo tipo de trenes y su esposa nos lo pidió para su aniversario.

Las ruedas giraban y salía humo de la parte de arriba.

― Gran trabajo, Publio ― palmeó la espalda del joven ― Solo pasa de nuevo el aerosol en esta parte de aquí y aquí, para que se vea más vivo el color.

― Enseguida.

A continuación, vieron el trabajo que estaban haciendo los demás. En verdad era muy interesante y aprendió que algunos de ellos eran especialistas en ciertas cosas, había incluso un escultor, una estudiante de diseño, otra de artes plásticas y todos se veían contentos con su trabajo. El tiempo se había pasado volando y ella no lo había sentido para nada, y pronto se encontraron en la ultima estación.

― ¿La parte de arriba también pertenece de tu negocio?

― Sí, arriba esta la bodega, mi oficina y un pequeño departamento. Cuando es mucha la carga de trabajo me tengo que quedar a dormir aquí.

― Muy bien ― dijo Plutarch ― ¿Hacemos un break de 15 minutos o quieren continuar?

Katniss volteó hacia al frente, ahí estaban su escolta, su estilista y su mentor con las manos llenas de pastelillos, conversando, Cinna volteó y le guiñó un ojo. Nadie se veía cansado y al menos ya estaban comiendo algo.

― Por mí podemos continuar ― se giró hacia Peeta.

― Continuemos ― se encogió de hombros.

― Excelente ― comentó el productor y les pidió a dos camarógrafos que se acercaran a una mesa de trabajo que estaba al frente y tenía algunos recipientes e ingredientes esparcidos por la mesa.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

― Cupcakes ― le guiñó un ojo el rubio.

― ¡Pero yo jamás he horneado pan!

― No te preocupes, es lo más fácil del mundo y yo te voy a guiar paso a paso ― tomó un delantal y se lo pasó por la cabeza, haciéndole a un lado la trenza y rozándole el cuello con los nudillos, aunque no fue de forma deliberada, el calor de su mano mandó una pequeña descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, después se lo sujetó por la cintura.

― Esperen, esperen, esperen ― los detuvo Plutarch ― ¿Es realmente necesario el delantal? ¿No tendrás uno más pequeño o de los que solo se ponen en la cintura? El vestuario que trae está perfecto y quiero que lo luzca.

Traía una falda amplia a las rodillas, con rayas anchas horizontales blancas y negras, y una blusa azul rey.

― No creo que sea muy buena idea… ― empezó a decir ella.

― Podemos doblar la parte de arriba y solo lo amarro de la cintura ― sugirió él ― Estarás bien ― le apretó ligeramente el brazo.

― Así me gusta. ¡Esa es la actitud! Y como lo han hecho hasta ahora, por favor actúen como si estuvieran ustedes solos.

Peeta comenzó a explicarle que ingredientes llevaba la mezcla para los cupcakes ― En este tazón de aquí, mezcla la harina, el polvo de hornear y añade media cucharadita de sal. Yo voy a batir la mantequilla con el azúcar hasta que esponje y te lo paso para que añadas los huevos y los polvos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Peeta daba algunos consejos sobre cómo hacer que los cupcakes quedaran más esponjosos.

― Perfecto, te paso este tazón, ya añadí los huevos, y mientras tu continúas batiendo la mezcla, añadiré poco a poco la harina, solo hay que cuidar que no queden grumos.

La seriedad con la que hablaba, el tenerlo tan cerca rozando a cada rato su brazo, era un distractor ― Entendido.

Continuó batiendo la mezcla mientras Peeta vertía la harina poco a poco, todo iba muy bien y de pronto, no supo qué pasó, pero la batidora manual comenzó a ir más rápido haciendo que se salpicaran por completo con toda la mezcla, y por supuesto ella fue la más perjudicada, su blusa azul estaba completamente manchada, parte de su barbilla y brazos; Peeta a su lado, también había resultado con manchas, pero nada comparado a como estaba ella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ella extendió los brazos y volteó a verlo ― Así que ¿Es lo más fácil del mundo?

No pudo aguantarse más y Peeta estalló en carcajadas ― Lo siento, lo siento. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Mellark? ― Estaba tratando de contener la risa.

― No, no, para nada.

Sin pensarlo, lo abrazó y se restregó contra él, sin saber el efecto que causaba en el rubio ― Ahora los dos estamos igual de manchados.

― Casi ― él tenía la mirada más intensa ― Te faltó una parte ― estiró el dedo índice, lo pasó por la barbilla de Katniss, la cual estaba manchada y después se lo llevó a la boca.

Ella rio, tomó con su dedo un poco de mezcla del tazón y se lo embarró en la nariz ― Así está mejor.

Era como si estuvieran en su mundo y hubieran dejado fuera de él al resto de las personas ahí presentes.

― ¡Por Dios, Katniss! ― exclamó Effie.

― No te preocupes ― aclaró de inmediato el productor ― Esto es oro puro, es exactamente lo que quiere ver la gente. Cinna, trajiste otro cambio ¿verdad?

― Sí, enseguida voy por él ― salió por las puertas dobles y casi chocó con un joven de cabello azul que iba entrando.

― Rye, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estarte encargado de ese asunto? ― Peeta le pasó un trapo para que se quitara la mezcla que traía en los brazos.

― Bannock y Johanna lo están haciendo perfectamente, mejor dicho, Jo, incluso quemó tres charolas de croissants ― volteó a ver a Katniss ― ¿No vas a presentarnos?

― Lo siento, claro. Katniss, te presento a mi hermano Rye.

― Mucho gusto ― estiró la mano para saludarlo.

― Wow, ustedes sí que saben divertirse ― los vio de arriba abajo.

― Tuve un pequeño accidente con la batidora.

― Algo que le pasa a cualquiera ― Peeta le restó importancia ― ¿Qué haces aquí, Rye?

― Tranquilo. Solo quería ver como estaban y conocer a Katniss ― le guiñó un ojo ― Además, Plutarch va a entrevistarme para el programa. Dos cuñadas vencedoras, creo que eso me hace especial.

― Aquí está el vestido ― Cinna llegó a su lado con un porta traje en el brazo ― ¡Qué tal, Rye! Gusto en verte ― Intercambiaron saludos.

― Si quieren podemos ir arriba al departamento ― sugirió el rubio ― Ahí será más cómodo para que te cambies.

...

* * *

...

Entraron al departamento. Éste era muy bonito y amplio.

― Puedes usar la recámara para cambiarte, yo solo voy a tomar otra filipina y unos pantalones ― abrió una puerta ― Aquí hay un baño, puedes usar lo que necesites.

― Yo voy por el estuche de maquillaje, lo olvidé en la camioneta ― comentó Cinna ― Aunque no crea que sea necesario, solo no te talles mucho el rostro cuando te lo limpies para que no te quites la base y estará bien con una capa más de polvo.

Katniss cerró la puerta de la recámara, colocó el porta traje sobre la cama tamaño King y lo abrió para sacar su vestuario y cambiarse; mientras lo hacía volteó a su alrededor, la habitación era sobria y elegante, le gustó, la pared tras la cama era gris, el respaldo de la cama, los burós y el armario al otro la do de la cama eran blancos esmaltados, la sobrecama y almohadones eran grises con negro y rojo oscuro, pero lo que más sobresalía de la decoración eran dos grandes pinturas de óleo que colgaban sobre el respaldo, uno mostraba las ramas de uno árbol llenó de hojas con diferentes tonalidades de rojos y naranjas, y el otro era igual pero la hojas del árbol eran verdes, y ambas en una esquina traían como firma "P. Mellark", lo de alguna forma la hizo sonreír.

Cuando se cambió de ropa se metió al baño para verse en el espejo y terminar de limpiarse el rostro, no había sido tanto el daño como lo había imaginado, buscó una toalla y al no encontrar una, se limpió rápido con papel.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara para salir, pero topó con una pared, no, no era una pared porque la pared no estiraba los brazos y la toma de la cintura para no cayera al piso.

― Peeta…

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro. En ese momento vino a su mente lo que le había comentado Effie, iba a ser necesario que se besara con alguno de los candidatos hacia el final del programa y no quería que las cámaras grabaran su primer beso. Bajó la mirada a sus labios, ¿qué se sentiría besarlos?, sentía el pulso acelerado, pero era ahora o nunca, así que decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos y se acercó lentamente a él.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Chaff llenó de nuevo su vaso con whiskey, mientras él volvía a encender otro cigarrillo.

Sus tributos estaban muertos, Samara había caído en manos del tributo masculino del Cuatro, y Roger, lo había hecho tres días después a causa de mordedura de un muto en forma de cobra.

― Los primeros son los más difíciles, amigo ― estaban en la azotea del centro de entrenamiento, sentados en la pequeña sala de jardín con la mirada perdida en el panorama ― Quieres hacer todo para sacarlos con vida de ahí, no puedes evitar involucrarte más de lo debido con ellos, conversar, incluso puede que los conozcas y fueran tus compañeros en la escuela, o vecinos, o te los toparas cada tarde mientras hacías un encargo de tu madre ― le dio un trago al whiskey ― Pero con el tiempo se vuelve un poco menos doloroso, creo que la clave es tratar de mantener la relación con ellos lo más profesional posible, porque cuando dejas que te hablen de sus sueños, de su familia ― sacudió la cabeza.

― No conocía a Samara, pero con Roger llegué a jugar varias veces fútbol, era un buen chico y estudié con su primo en la escuela ― sacudió con el pulgar el cigarro para que la colilla se cayera el suelo ― Su primo fue a verme mientras los chicos estaban en sus despedidas, me suplicó que lo salvara, quería que se lo prometiera.

― Nunca hagas eso ― el moreno negó con la cabeza ― No puedes prometer traer a alguien de regreso de los Juegos, simplemente no se puede. Los Juegos nos deshumanizan y probablemente esté mal decirlo, pero después de la cosecha tienes que ver si realmente tienen potencial, si ninguno tiene la edad correcta o la fuerza… amigo, ni para qué molestarse, porque nada de lo que hagas o les mandes, los sacaran de la arena con vida.

Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos, en verdad era una sugerencia muy cruda, aunque tenía razón, él sabía de antemano que el agua no iba a salvar a sus tributos, pero iba a saciar su sed y había sentido una pequeña esperanza de que Roger lo lograría, era listo, fuerte, pero estaba seguro de que lo habían matado a propósito, no estaba entre los favoritos.

Estuvieron tomando un rato más, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Ya no había nada más que decir.

― Tengo que irme ― Chaff suspiró y se puso de pie ― Mañana Loki tiene cita con el doctor y quiero acompañarla. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Se encogió de hombros, ya qué más daba ― Supongo ― levantó la vista ― Salúdame a Lucrecia.

― De tu parte ― el moreno tomó la botella, le quedaba casi la mitad y se la colocó enfrente ― Necesitarás más de esto.

Se quedó solo, y continuó bebiendo y prendiendo un cigarrillo tras otro, sentado en el mismo lugar sin moverse, no podía evitar repasar en su mente todos los sucesos en la arena, ¿Y si el paracaídas con el agua había provocado la muerte de Samara? Si Roger hubiera volteado a tiempo y no se hubiera distraído con el anuncio de los tributos caídos, ¿habría podido matar a la serpiente? No tenía caso pensar más en ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Agarró la botella para servirse más, pero estaba vacía, después hizo lo mismo con la cajetilla de cigarros y su decepción aumentó.

― ¿Haymitch?

Levantó la mirada, pero no podía enfocar muy bien la vista, todo se tambaleaba un poco a su alrededor.

― ¡Por Dios, Haymitch! ¿Qué has hecho? ― Effie se acercó a él y le quitó el cabello del rostro.

― Hooola princhesa ― habló con la voz ahogada y poco entendible.

― Vamos abajo ― trató de hacer que se pusiera de pie, y cuando por fin lo logró, pasó un brazo por su cintura ― Necesito que tomes agua o mañana te sentirás peor que ahora.

― ¿No me vaaas a saludarrr? ― inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella se giró y el beso terminó en la comisura de la boca.

― Haymitch ― arrugó la nariz y abrió la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras que bajaban al penthouse ― Tu aliento es terrible.

Él subió la otra mano a su boca, sopló y se olió ― Noshcierto, peeero la señorita es delicada y solo quiere aliento de mentaaa.

Bajaron la escalera despacio, Effie tenía miedo de caerse junto con Haymitch, y cuando llegaron al piso, lo llevó directo a su habitación y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama.

― Mmm ― sonrió y levantó los ojos rojos y vidriosos a causa del alcohol ― Yaaa sé que es lo que quieresss ― colocó la mano entre sus piernas y la subió para acariciarla.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― alejó su mano de un manotazo ― Borracho no ― suspiró ― Voy por agua y unas aspirinas y ahorita regreso.

Él se dejó caer de espaldas y se puso a ver el techo, era extraño cómo se movía, como si se acercara más a él y luego se alejara.

Escuchó de nuevo la puerta.

― No, no, no. No te acuestes, necesito que primero bebas mucha agua ― la rubia colocó un gran vaso en la mesita de noche y las pastillas y después lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo.

Pero cuando su prometida hizo que se sentara de nuevo, no pudo evitarlo y vomitó.

― ¡Haymitch mis zapatos, mis piernas! ― arrugando la nariz, lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se metiera de prisa al baño que estaba a un lado.

Y mientras él estaba inclinado en la taza del baño, sintió que alguien le retiraba el cabello de la cara y después le pasaban una toalla húmeda por el rostro y cuello.

― Supongo que es mejor que eches todo fuera de una vez.

Después escuchó el agua de la regadera correr ― ¿Me vas a bañar, princesa?

― Olvídalo. Es para lavarme las piernas.

Quería voltear a verla, pero no tenía la fuerza para levantar la cabeza, estaba con el brazo sobre el asiento del sanitario recostado.

Devolvió de nuevo, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho, pero cuando se estaba quedando dormido, Effie hizo que se pusiera de pie, le lavó el rostro, le limpió el cabello y lo forzó a cepillarse los dientes. Su mente seguía algo confusa, pero no tanto como antes, así que fue consciente cuando ella lo sentó en la cama y lo ayudó a cambiarse de ropa.

― Debería pedir que quemaran esta ropa, ¡apesta! ― se metió al baño para echarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

― Claro, porque tú puedes darte el lujo de tirar la ropa a la basura todos los días y comprar nueva.

― No, no fue mi intención… yo no tiro la ropa, en mi familia la donamos a la caridad.

― No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer ― se acostó ― Solo hablas de ropa cuando hay cosas más importantes a tu alrededor, mis tributos murieron y ahora tengo que regresar al Doce a entregar dos féretros.

― Haymitch, lo siento mucho ― se acercó a la cama para moverle las piernas y poderlo cubrir con la sábana y el edredón ― No me juzgues mal, no seas injusto ― continuó hablando mientras lo arropaba ― En verdad, lamento mucho las muertes de Samara y Roger, por eso estoy aquí, vine a verte porque no contestabas mis llamadas y necesitaba saber cómo estabas ― se sentó a su lado.

Él rio sin ganas ― Ya me has visto, no sé con que cara voy a ver a sus familias.

― ¡Pero no fue tu culpa!

― Lo sé, pero no se siente así ― levantó las manos ― Ya las tenía manchadas de rojo, ahora simplemente agrego dos más a la cuenta.

― Haymitch ― dijo suavemente. Tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su regazo para acariciarle los nudillos.

― Odio este lugar. Solo quiero ir al Doce y quedarme en la casa con mi madre y mi hermano y no volver más aquí, pero apuesto a que tú no me das a dejar disfrutar por mucho tiempo de su compañía, porque se acerca mi cumpleaños y apuesto que en esa cabecita bonita que tienes, debiste planear una fiesta estúpida en la casa de tus padres o quizás en alguna disco, para que tus amigos vean que tu prometido ya es mayor de edad ― comentó con los ojos ya cerrados.

Eso le dolió, era verdad. Tenía tiempo planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novio y como si le hubiera leído la mente, había reservado un área en una de las discotecas más famosas del Capitolio.

― Haymitch yo… ― volteó a verlo, pero él ya estaba dormido ― No haremos nada que no quieras, amor ― se agachó para besarlo y después de eso se retiró.

...

* * *

...

Llegó a la estación del distrito Doce, a diferencia del año anterior que estaban casi todos los habitantes ahí para recibirlo, ahora estaba casi vacía, solo había cinco personas en el anden, su madre, su hermano, el alcalde y dos agentes de paz.

Haymitch bajó y fue de inmediato a abrazar a su madre, los ojos le picaban, pero contuvo las ganas de llorar que sentía, no había vuelto a llorar desde la muerte de su padre hacía varios años. En esta ocasión el viaje del Capitolio a su distrito se había sentido interminable, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con su familia, necesitaba que lo reconfortaran.

― Lo hiciste bien, muchacho ― le dijo el viejo alcalde cuando se acercó.

― Las familias de Samara y Roger…

― No te preocupes por eso. Yo me haré cargo como todos los años, no es necesario que tú estés presente.

Asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

― Vamos a la casa, Mitch ― lo abrazó por la cintura su madre.

― Yo me llevo tu maleta ― su hermano se la quitó de la mano.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, durante todo el camino, evito las miradas que le dedicaban los habitantes que se iban topando, no deseaba ver miradas inquisidoras que lo hicieran sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Llegaron a la casa y se fueron directo a la cocina.

― Siéntate, te prepararé un chocolate caliente ― desde que podían darse el lujo de tomar chocolate, esa bebida se había convertido en una de las favoritas de su madre y hermano, y siempre la utilizaba cuando sabía que alguien necesitaba que le levantaran el ánimo.

― Gracias.

― Mitch ― dijo mientras ponía la leche a hervir ― Nadie te culpa de lo sucedido, créeme, me lo han dicho.

― ¿Qué te han dicho?

― Los padres de Samara son vecinos de mi amiga Amelia; le dijeron que sabían que su hija no iba a salir con vida, y dado el infierno que fue la Arena… ― partió una tableta de chocolate ― sabían que ese día iba a morir de sed, incluso su padre… ― suspiró ― Trevor, el padre de Samara, hizo ayuno, no bebió ni comió nada desde que iniciaron los Juegos, sabía más o menos lo que estaba sufriendo su hija, y está muy agradecido contigo por el agua que le enviaste.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ― Pero probablemente si no le hubiera enviado el agua, no hubiera alertado al chico del Cuatro de su posición y…

― Hubiera muerto de todas formas, sufriendo una terrible sed.

Él recargó la cabeza en su mano, ya no quería escuchar nada más relacionado con los Juegos ― Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

― No lo haremos, solo una última cosa ― dejó de batir por un momento el chocolate para verlo ― No quiero que te quedes encerrado aquí, puedes salir, nadie va a decir una palabra. ¿De acuerdo?

No deseaba salir, a decir verdad, no pensaba hacerlo, pero asintió para complacer a su madre.

Por cierto ― colocó la taza con la bebida caliente frente a él ― ¿Cuándo tienes que regresar al Capitolio?

Él se encogió de hombros ― No sé, pero apuesto que para mi cumpleaños, no dudo que Effie tenga planeado algo.

― Falta poco ― se sentó a su lado ― Aprovecharemos el tiempo que estés aquí.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch recogió los platos después del desayuno y los colocó en el fregadero ― Mañana es mi cumpleaños y al parecer estaba equivocado con respecto a Effie.

Su madre sonrió mientras pasaba un trapo por la mesa ― Creo que la extrañas, Mitch.

― ¡Qué dices, ma! Claro que no, es un gran dolor en el trasero, si la conocieras me darías la razón.

― Haymitch Abernathy ― se puso las manos en las caderas ― ¿Qué forma es esa de expresarte de tu prometida? Te crié mucho mejor que eso. Y para tu información, me encantaría conocerla, con lo que hemos hablado por teléfono, creo que es una chica maravillosa y no dejaré que vuelvas a expresarte así de ella en mi presencia, ¿entendido?

Él rodó los ojos ― Sí, ma.

― No me ruedes los ojos ― le pegó juguetonamente con el trapo en el brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Mitch! ― les gritó su hermano ― Hay un coche parado en la entrada.

― ¿Un coche? ― Haymitch volteó a ver a su madre, pero ésta no parecía tan sorprendida.

Fueron de inmediato a la entrada ― Espera má, yo abro la puerta, no sé de qué se trate esto y …

― Tonterías ― su mamá abrió la puerta de par en par.

― ¿Señora Abernathy?

― Effie, hija. ¡Bienvenida!

No podía ser, su prometida estaba en la puerta de su casa, acompañada ni más ni menos que de su abuela, y con un montón de maletas.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ahora fue extra largo, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para mostrar lo que pasó con Johanna y Bannock, que son una pareja que me encanta, que me traje de mi historia El circo de la esperanza.**

 **Y la cita de Katniss y Peeta... no podía dejarla a medias.**

 **Ahora sí, qué opinan, debe haber beso? no debe haber beso? Katniss fue muy lanzada, o simplemente actuó por impulso?**

 **Sobre la pastelería de Peeta, me la imagino como los programas de televisión de Ace of Cakes o Cake Boss, si no han visto el programa, en google búsquenlo en imágenes, en estos lugares hacen pasteles de fantasía, así que creo que queda perfecto para la vida tan extravagante del Capitolio.**

 **Ahora bien, que opinan de Haymitch y Effie, que creen que pase ahora que la rubia está en el distrito, o qué les gustaría que pasara?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por todos sus comentarios que me hacen continuar: Blankius, Ady Mellark87, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, Carla, Claudiacobos79, 0catita, atalinunezz1, BrendaTHG, F, Valerialuis, 75everything y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	13. Peligro al acecho

Capítulo 13

 **Peligro al acecho**

Podía sentir las manos cálidas de Peeta en su espalda, y su aliento con olor a vainilla igual que la mezcla de los cupcakes. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, parecía que quería salirse de su pecho, estaban demasiado cerca, así que cerró los ojos decidida a acabar con ese pequeño espacio que los separaba.

Un pequeño roce. Alcanzó los labios del rubio y los tocó ligeramente con su labio superior, cuando el sonido que hizo la puerta del departamento al abrirse, la hizo reaccionar y alejó el rostro de inmediato.

Cinna estaba parado en el pasillo con una cosmetiquera metálica en una mano y solo levantó una ceja en cuanto los vio.

Peeta aún la sostenía por la cintura, ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho, y ambos tardaron unos cuantos segundos más en reaccionar; al parecer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar los había afectado mucho a ambos.

Bajaron las manos casi al mismo tiempo y Peeta de inmediato se agachó para recoger unas toallas que se le habían caído.

― Yo... ― sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos ― Recordé que lavaron las toallas y traía unas por si lo necesitabas.

― Sí ― asintió ella, no deseaba voltear a ver a su estilista ― Yo iba justo a pedirte una ― era mentira, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llenar el incómodo silencio.

Cinna colocó la caja de cosméticos en la mesita de centro de la sala y levantó las manos ― No vi ni escuché nada, pero me da gusto que tomaran la iniciativa con la toalla ― les guiñó un ojo.

Katniss sentía la cara ardiendo, sin duda estaría completamente roja. ¿Qué había hecho? Solo deseaba desaparecer. No podía voltear a ver a Peeta, así que se dirigió a su estilista ― ¿Me puedes retocar el maquillaje?

En ese momento el rubio hizo algo que ella no esperaba, la tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón ― Te espero abajo ― le regaló una de esas brillantes sonrisas que hacían que despertara algo en su interior, y que últimamente, cuando estaba sola, la hacían pensar en él.

Todo rastro de incomodidad que pudiera existir entre ellos tras el intento de beso se esfumó.

...

* * *

...

Continuaron la grabación del programa como lo hicieron desde el inicio, comportándose como si estuvieran solos.

― Ahora que los cupcakes están listos y se han enfriado, vamos a decorarlos ― le indicó Peeta.

― Los voy a echar a perder, nunca he hecho esto y jamás destaqué en artísticas.

De nuevo esa sonrisa. ¡Diablos! Tenía que voltear a la mesa si no quería distraerse.

― Haremos algo muy sencillo, no te preocupes ― colocó un cupcake frente a él y tomó la duya con betún blanco ― Solo presionas un poco y mueves suavemente la mano mientras le das la forma deseada.

Trataba de concentrarse en lo que le explicaba, en verdad hacia un esfuerzo, pero el rostro serio del panadero mientras trabajaba, la forma en que apretaba ligeramente los labios ― los mismos que momentos antes estuvo a punto de besar ― la forma en que los músculos del brazo se marcaban bajo la manga de la filipina, eran grandes distractores.

― ¡Listo! ¿Verdad que es fácil? ― giró en su mano el cupcake con tres pétalos blancos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, pero la verdad era que no había puesto atención.

― Ya casi terminamos ― tomó una duya más chica ― Ahora añadiremos un poco de violeta de esta forma y por último amarillo para el centro.

Cuando terminó, ella abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Es una flor katniss!

― Así es ― sonrió ― Y ahora tú la vas a hacer.

Colocó frente a ella un cupcake y la duya con betún blanco.

― Yo…

― No pasa nada si no te sale exactamente igual, lo importante es intentarlo.

Suspiró y tomó el betún ― Aquí vamos.

Tal cual lo imaginó, oprimió mucho la bolsa y el betún se desparramó sin tiempo de darle forma.

― No puedo. Mira este desastre, ya puedes reírte.

― ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

― Por favor, o nunca podré hacerlo.

Lo que no esperaba era que Peeta se colocara tras ella y pasando los brazos a su alrededor, tomara su mano con la duya para trabajar la flor en el cupcake.

Mantuvo la vista en lo que estaban haciendo, pero sus otros sentidos estaban completamente distraídos; la piel se le había erizado, podía sentir su calor en la espalda, su aroma a loción mezclado con canela la hacían querer cerrar los ojos, girarse en sus brazos y enterrar la nariz en su cuello, y la vibración de su voz mientras hablaba cerca de su oído derecho, mandaban una señal directa a su vientre que se instalaba en forma de calor.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la gran sonrisa que tenía Plutarch, sin pensarlo le estaban dando una de las mejores citas para su programa.

...

* * *

...

Katniss abrió los ojos a la tenue luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas, no había cerrado las cortinas, prefería que entrara algo de luz a estar en completa oscuridad.

Una noche sin pesadillas.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó los dedos a sus labios, recordando el breve contacto que habían tenido con los de Peeta el día anterior. Si Cinna no hubiera entrado en ese momento, hubiera tenido su primer beso. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y retiró los dedos de sus labios. ¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando en eso, se avergonzaba apenas lo hacía, pero su mente traicionera la distraía continuamente con esos pensamientos.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó una bata sobre el pijama para bajar a desayunar.

Entró en la amplia cocina y de inmediato el rico olor a comida hizo que le gruñera el estómago.

Haymitch y Effie estaban parados uno al lado del otro en la estufa.

― Deja de hacer eso ― rio su escolta ― Por tu culpa salen así.

― No te estoy tocando. Podrías estar sola y los harías igual.

― Buenos días ― saludó.

― Buenos días, preciosa ― le devolvió el saludo su mentor ― ¿Dormiste bien?

― Muy bien, gracias ― tomó asiento en el antecomedor ― Me gustan los domingos aquí en la casa.

― A mí también ― Haymitch colocó frente a ella un plato con dos huevos estrellados y tocino.

Los domingos no trabajaba nadie de la servidumbre en la casa, así que estaban solos.

Terminaron de colocar los platos con comida en la mesa y se sentaron todos a desayunar.

― ¿Te sirvo jugo, querida?

Haymitch comenzó a hacerle señas con la cabeza para que dijera que no.

― Basta, Haymitch. Te estoy viendo, y te aviso que tú también lo vas a tomar ― sin esperar respuesta llenó su vaso y el de su esposo.

― Odio este jugo ― gruñó su mentor.

― Claro, porque no tiene alcohol ― volteó a verla ― Es jugo de tomate con alfalfa, es un excelente antioxidante y retrasa el envejecimiento. Me lo agradecerás después, querida.

Haymitch rodó los ojos ― Mejor prueba los hot cakes divertidos.

― ¿Hot cakes divertidos?

El rubio se levantó de su silla para estirarse y colocarle uno en el plato ― Sí, porque no son redondos y tienes que encontrarles la forma. Aquí tienes una flor. Es la especialidad de Effie ― le susurró esto último.

Ella rio.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo regañó su esposa ― ¡Salieron así porque te la pasaste empujándome todo el tiempo!

Le gustaba la dinámica de pareja que tenían, a pesar de sus múltiples discusiones, se veían felices juntos. Solo esperaba tener un buen esposo, y lograr ser feliz a su lado, si Haymitch lo había conseguido, ¿por qué ella no? Se llevó un trozo de hot cake a la boca y el olor dulce la llevó de regreso al día anterior.

― ¿Te parece bien?

― Mmm ― levantó la vista, estaba distraída y no estaba poniendo atención.

― Hablé con el Dr. Daniel, hoy en la tarde podrás visitar a Alex. Haymitch te acompañará.

― Mientras, Effie aprovecha la ida a la clínica y vuelve a visitar a la esposa de Frankenstein.

― ¡Haymitch! Es mi madre de quién estás hablando. ¡Respeto!

Se perdió el resto de la conversación. Iba a ver a Daniel y a pesar de que parecía ser una persona agradable, no le emocionaba tanto, al menos no como lo hacía la idea de ver a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Katniss, bienvenida! ― se acercó a ellos el doctor Labrot, una vez que le avisaron de recepción de su llegada.

Saludó de mano a su mentor y escolta y después se giró hacia ella.

― ¿Qué tal, Daniel? ― contuvo las ganas de retirar la mano cuando él la tomó para besársela.

― Alex está muy emocionado de verte. Me da mucho gusto que vinieras.

― Ajá, solamente Alex ― murmuró Haymitch a su espalda.

Ella estaba ahí por el niño, era algo que no debía olvidar.

― Vengan, vamos por acá.

Caminaron por un pasillo que comunicaba a la otra área del hospital.

Su escolta se disculpó para ir a visitar a su madre. Haymitch les dio algo de espacio, caminando unos pasos más atrás.

― ¿Ayer tuviste grabación? ― trató de que la pregunta sonara como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

― Sí, con Peeta Mellark.

― ¿Qué tal te fue?

El casi beso de nuevo invadió su mente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ― Muy bien ― él frunció el ceño ― Digo bien… como todas, supongo, aunque no estuvo aburrida, fue un poco más dinámica, ya sabes por los pasteles y eso y… ― necesitaba callarse, se estaba poniendo en evidencia.

Si él notó algo extraño, no se lo demostró, por el contrario, le sonrió ampliamente ― Me da mucho gusto. Dicen que los pasteles Mellark son de los mejores, creo que tendré que darme la vuelta uno de estos días para ordenar uno.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa ― ¿Cómo ha estado Alex? ― decidió cambiar de tema.

― Es un gran luchador, todavía le quedan muchas operaciones por delante. Su situación sigue siendo delicada, no podemos permitir una infección porque podría afectar todos los parches de piel que se le han puesto, pero tiene un gran amor por la vida y hará lo que sea por salir adelante.

― Me alegro ― se detuvieron en unas puertas dobles.

― Cambiamos a Alex de habitación debido a la última operación que le hicimos, así que tendremos que ponernos una bata y un cubrebocas antes de entrar.

Cuando estuvieron listos los tres, ingresaron a la habitación.

― ¡Daniel! ― gritó emocionado el niño.

― Doctor Labrot, Alex. No lo llames por su nombre, debes ser más respetuoso ― le llamó la atención una mujer que estaba a su lado.

― No hay problema, Valeria. Yo le dije que me llamara por mi nombre, entre amigos nos saludamos así ¿verdad, campeón? ― se acercó y chocó las palmas con el niño.

Katniss sonrió al ver la forma en la que se comportaba Daniel con el pequeño; le tenía paciencia y además de su relación profesional, se notaba que le tenía cariño.

― Te traje una sorpresa ― le dijo el doctor.

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

― ¿Quién? Mejor dicho ― se hizo a un lado para que Katniss quedara frente al niño.

― ¡Hola, Alex!

― ¡Katniss! ― se le iluminó el rostro. Después tomó la mano del doctor ― ¡Cumpliste tu promesa! ¡Eres el mejor doctor de todo el mundo!

Estuvieron charlando el resto de la tarde con el pequeño y su madre, además del doctor; fue una sorpresa para ella descubrir que Daniel tenía un gran sentido del humor y era una persona muy culta.

― Ya nos tenemos que ir campeón. Necesitas descansar ― se despidió del niño, Daniel.

― ¿Regresarás a verme, Katniss?

― Por supuesto, si tu doctor lo permite.

― ¡Genial! Ya quiero que seas la esposa de Daniel, podrás estar aquí todos los días.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos.

― Alex, hablamos de esto en secreto amigo ― se giró hacia ella, se veía avergonzado ― Lo siento, Katniss, le conté del programa.

― Está bien ― trató de sonreír ― Nos vemos Alex ― se despidió y se giró con Haymitch para hacerle la señal de que se marcharan.

Salieron de prisa de la habitación y se quitaron el cubrebocas y la bata. El comentario del niño la había hecho sentir incómoda.

― ¡Espera, Katniss! ― Daniel la alcanzó cuando habían cruzado las puertas dobles ― Espero no te hayas molestado por el cometario de Alex.

― No, está bien ― negó con la cabeza.

― Muchas gracias por venir ― le tomó la mano y la vio con sus intensos ojos verdes.

― No hay de qué. Tenía ganas de visitar a Alex para ver su progreso.

― ¿Solo a Alex? Yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

De nuevo esa mirada. No sabía que contestar, la verdad era que ella no había pensado en él.

― No digas nada, lo siento ― apretó ligeramente su mano ― Pero era enserio cuando te dije que deseaba que nos conociéramos mejor, me encantaría poder charlar contigo a solas, tomarnos un café, salir de paseo. ¿Qué dices? Claro si las grabaciones lo permiten.

― Yo…

― Katniss, debemos irnos. Effie nos está esperando en el coche, tenemos una reunión con Plutarch.

― Cierto, lo olvidaba ― sabía que era mentira, pero era la excusa perfecta para salir de esa situación. Retiró la mano que el doctor aún traía sujeta ― Gracias Daniel, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

― Claro, que les vaya muy bien.

Se marcharon de prisa. Katniss lo único que deseaba era salir de la clínica.

― ¿Quieres caminar más despacio, Preciosa? ― dijo Haymitch una vez que estuvieron afuera.

― ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en rescatarme de esa situación? ― le preguntó a su mentor algo molesta.

― Quise darte espacio. Finalmente, Daniel es uno de los candidatos a convertirse en tu esposo, creo que debes conocerlo mejor ― se encogió de hombros ― A menos que a ti no te interese conocerlo porque ya te decidiste. Peeta y tú tienen una gran química.

― No sé de qué hablas ― se giró y continuó marchando deprisa hacia el auto. ¿Ya se había decidido? No quería pensar en eso, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio panadero.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos, no podía creer que su prometida estuviera ahí en la puerta de su casa.

― ¡Sorpresa! ― le dijo Effie cuando se separó de su madre. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

A su lado Aaron se cubrió la boca con las manos y comenzó a reír.

La rubia sonrió en su boca ― Te extrañé mucho ― le susurró. Después giró hacia su hermano.

― Apuesto que tú eres Aaron, eres tan apuesto como tu hermano ― se acercó al niño, se agachó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Mucho gusto, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Aaron se sonrojó.

Él seguía en shock. No había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

― Buenos días, Haymitch ― la voz de Irene Trinket lo sacó de su estupor.

― Buenos días ― reaccionó por fin y tomó la mano que la mujer tenía extendida.

― Por favor, pasen a la sala, me imagino deben estar cansadas después de tan largo viaje ― su madre les indicó con el brazo el camino ― Mitch, no te quedes ahí parado, por favor lleva el equipaje a la habitación de invitados.

― Yo te ayudo ― su hermano de inmediato agarró una de las maletas.

Las mujeres desaparecieron en dirección a la sala, y él tomó dos de las maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran ahí? Y lo peor era que ¡su madre lo sabía!

― Está muy pesada ― dijo su hermano cuando colocó la maleta al pie de una de las camas gemelas ― Tú subes las demás, yo voy con mamá y con Effie.

Él rodó los ojos, estaba seguro de que su hermano había caído presa del encanto de su prometida.

Se dio prisa, bajó corriendo por otras dos maletas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban quedarse? Todas eran muy pesadas. Las dejó en la habitación y se fue a la sala, deseaba ver que estaban haciendo.

Cuando llegó, vio que la puerta corrediza del patio estaba abierta y salió.

― No sabía que tenías gansos ― le sonrió Effie en cuanto lo vio y se acercó para tomarlo del brazo.

― Son de Aaron, los adquirimos hace poco.

― Ahora sí, después de esta pequeña interrupción de las aves, permítanme ofrecerles algo, ¿pasamos a la sala? ― comentó su madre.

Todos volvieron al interior de la casa.

Irene se disculpó para ir al tocador.

― Effie, hija. Dime, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer de beber?

― Un refresco dietético estará bien, gracias.

― Lo siento, pero creo que no tenemos refrescos.

Haymitch rio. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que no estaba en el Capitolio?

― Puedo ofrecerte té, café, o ¡chocolate! ― le sonrió su madre.

― O agua de la llave ― se sentó a un lado de la rubia.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo regañó su madre ― Más tarde irás al pueblo a conseguir los refrescos dietéticos.

― ¡No es necesario, en serio! Un té será perfecto ― Effie estaba sonrojada, claramente avergonzada.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada severa antes de ir a la cocina a preparar el té.

Después de tomar el té con las dos invitadas y charlar un rato, éstas se disculparon para ir a la habitación a descansar un momento, y su madre hizo que él la siguiera a la cocina para que la ayudara a preparar la comida.

― ¡Tú lo sabías! ― la acusó ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Eva abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar pollo y otros alimentos, hasta ese momento no había reparado que tenían mucha comida, señal que su madre se había preparado desde hacía días para la visita.

― No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua ― le restó importancia ― Effie quería darte una sorpresa y a mí me pareció una excelente idea, porque eso quería decir que no regresarías al Capitolio y pasarías tu último cumpleaños de soltero aquí con nosotros ― colocó una tabla para cortar y un cuchillo frente a él ― Ayúdame a cortar las papas y las zanahorias ― le indicó dando por zanjado el tema.

Él resopló, pero hizo lo que le pidió a su madre. Seguía molesto.

Durante la comida pudo relajarse un poco, después de todo Effie y su abuela parecían llevarse muy bien con su familia; si había temido que le hicieran un desaire a su madre o la hicieran sentir menos, estaba muy equivocado.

― La comida y el pay de nuez estuvieron deliciosos, creo que regresaré al Capitolio con varios kilos de más.

― Eres hermosa y estas muy delgada, unos kilos demás te sentarían muy bien ― sonrió Eva.

Su madre no soportaba ver a los niños de la Veta extremadamente delgados por falta de comida, y cómo podía, trataba de ayudar a sus familias. Era normal que quisiera engordar a Effie varios kilos.

― Effie, querida ― le habló su abuela ― Me encantaría charlar con Eva y con Haymitch.

― Por supuesto ― la rubia se puso de pie.

― ¿Puedo enseñarle la Aldea de los Vencedores? ― preguntó Aaron.

Haymitch repasó de nuevo con la vista a su novia. Traía el cabello suelto en ondas, poco maquillaje como le gustaba, un vestido celeste de manga corta, escote cuadrado, no muy revelador, la falda le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla, pero era algo suelta; en teoría diría que estaba vestida de manera normal, no muy provocativa, pero lo cierto era que se veía hermosa, sin importar la ropa que vistiera ― No salgan más allá de las rejas, Aaron.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

...

* * *

...

Se sentía feliz.

No podía creer que estuviera en el distrito Doce con su prometido y su familia.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con los brazos estirados y respiró hondo. Hasta el aire en ese lugar se sentía diferente, más puro.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó divertido Aaron.

― Disfruto este momento ― le sonrió ― Este lugar es hermoso.

― Claro, la casa en la que ahora vivimos en un palacio ― el niño le mostró todos su dientes ― Aunque estoy seguro de que en el camino hacia acá no pasaron por la Veta, dudo mucho que digas que este lugar es tan bonito si la conocieras. Ahí vivíamos antes ¿sabes? Nuestra casa no era ni la mitad de tamaño de esta, era super pequeña, solo tenía dos recámaras, así que yo compartía la mía con Mitch, ahora tengo una solo para mí, aunque a veces extraño dormir con mi hermano.

Ella rio y le revolvió el cabello, al niño le encantaba hablar mucho y eso le gustaba.

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de la falda del vestido y tomó algunas fotografías.

― ¡Wow! ¿Es una cámara?

― Sí y también es un teléfono ― le dijo mientras seguían caminando por las casas ― ¿Quieres que te tome una foto?

― ¡Claro! ― corrió hacia la fuente y se subió en la orilla ― ¡Aquí!

― ¡Muy bien! Quiero una sonrisa grande ― le indicó antes de tomarle la foto ― Ahora voy a tomar otra, pero quiero que brinques muy alto.

Se sentaron en una orilla de la fuente y le mostró las fotos que había tomado.

― Eres buena.

― Gracias. Y eso que no es una cámara profesional, pero me gusta la fotografía.

― Más tarde podrías tomarme fotos con mis gansos.

― Claro que sí ― se guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo ― Por cierto, ¿por qué te gustan tanto los gansos? ― se le hacía una rara elección de mascota.

El niño se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la fuente. Ella lo imitó.

― Tengo un libro de cuentos, es uno de mis más grandes tesoros, aunque es viejo y está algo roto, pero mi mamá me dijo que ese libro lo compró mi papá para mí cuando fue mi primer cumpleaños. No recuerdo a mi papá, murió cuando yo era muy pequeño. Así que me gusta mucho leer los cuentos de este libro cuando me siento triste, es como si él estuviera conmigo. En la portada aparece un ganso con un sombrero y unos niños.

― ¡Cuentos de mamá ganso!

― ¿Lo conoces?

― Yo también tengo un libro de esos, me lo regaló mi abuela. De hecho, lo tengo escondido, porque estoy segura de que si mi madre lo viera, ya me lo hubiera quitado porque habría dicho ― se aclaró la garganta y trató de hacer la mejor imitación ― Euphemia, ya no eres una niña. Olvídate de estas tonterías y compórtate como la señorita que eres.

Su pequeño cuñado rio ― Tu madre parece una pesada ― dio un salto hacia el frente.

― Créeme que lo es ― ella saltó también ― Me alegra que ahora tengas tu propia mamá ganso de mascota.

― Mi mamá le compró los gansos a la señora Burrel, ella era antes nuestra vecina. ¿Sabes? Tiene un niño enfermo y el medicamento que necesita es muy costoso, así que mamá le compró los gansos para ayudarla, intentó prestarle dinero, pero como dice mi hermano, a la gente no le gusta que le den limosna. Y el corral lo hizo Albert Jonas, es minero, pero también se le da muy bien trabajar la madera y hace poco tuvo gemelos.

Un sentimiento muy cálido llenó su pecho ― Tú mamá es una buena persona. Ya veo porque Haymitch y tú son así.

― ¡Mi mamá es la mejor! ― se giró y comenzó a caminar de espaldas ― Yo sé de un lugar donde tomarías unas fotos fabulosas.

― ¿Puedes llevarme?

― Es la pradera, no está muy lejos de aquí, pero mi hermano me dijo que no nos saliéramos de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

― Si no está muy lejos, no veo que tiene de malo que vayamos.

El niño no se veía muy convencido.

― ¡Ya sé! Vamos rápido, tomo unas cuantas fotos y nos regresamos antes de que tu hermano se dé cuenta. Conociendo a mi abuela, créeme que se puede tardar horas y horas hablando ― le guiñó un ojo y fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Caminaron hacia allá, y mientras lo hacían, Aaron le iba hablando del distrito. No pudo evitar sentir todas las miradas que les dirigían las personas que se topaban, pero ella se limitó a sonreírles y asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

― ¡Ya llegamos!

Se encontraban frente a un gran claro lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres y alrededor había grandes árboles frondosos.

― ¡Es hermoso! ― sacó su teléfono de inmediato y comenzó a tomar fotografías.

Aaron sonreía ampliamente a su lado ― Te lo dije.

― Tómame unas a mí, por favor ― le entregó su teléfono y le enseñó cómo hacerlo.

Se divirtieron por un rato. Su cuñado se tomó en serio su papel de fotógrafo y le estuvo indicando incluso que poses tomar.

― Eres bueno ― dijo ella mientras revisaba las imágenes grabadas en el celular.

― ¡Qué cosas tan lindas se encuentra uno en este lugar! ― dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Effie de inmediato se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del vestido y se giró para toparse con dos agentes de paz.

Ambos traían el casco en los brazos y la recorrían lentamente con la mirada de forma que la hacían sentir incómoda, y con una muy mala sensación en el estómago.

― En verdad que es muy bonita, y no debería estar sola en este lugar ― comentó el otro. Un tipo moreno y con un brillo maligno en la mirada.

― ¡No está sola! ― de inmediato Aaron se colocó al frente de ella.

― Niño, tú no te metas. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar muy bien a tu hermana y asegurarnos de que pase un buen rato ― dijo el más alto de los dos al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón.

El pánico amenazaba con tomarla presa. Tomó aire, se colocó las manos en las caderas, subió la barbilla y procuró que su voz sonara lo más clara posible, exagerando su acento capitolino ― Señores, gracias por venir a escoltarnos a la casa. Aunque creo que no era necesario. Mi prometido, su vencedor Haymitch Abernathy ― remarcó las palabras ― quedó de encontrarse aquí con nosotros y no debe tardar en venir.

El agente que se estaba quitando el cinturón detuvo sus movimientos.

― Estoy segura de que me reconocieron, por supuesto. Soy Effie Trinket, futura señora Abernathy y ahijada del presidente Snow ― sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, pero se mantuvo firme ― Vine a visitar a mi futuro esposo y su familia, y de paso mi padrino, ya saben, el presidente Snow, me pidió que le diera mis impresiones del distrito.

― Se-señorita, discúlpenos, no la reconocimos en primera instancia ― tartamudeó el moreno.

Se cruzó de brazos ― Fájense bien el uniforme y colóquense ese casco, si no se van a afeitar bien jamás deberían quitárselo.

― No debería estar aquí sola, permítanos escoltarla de vuelta a la casa ― dijo el alto al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse bien el cinturón.

― Gracias, pero yo me encargo.

― Haymitch ― pronunció aliviada su nombre cuando vio a su novio emerger tras unos árboles. Se veía sumamente molesto y traía los puños cerrados.

― Señor Abernathy, no debería dejar que la señorita se pasee sola por el distrito, no es muy seguro y no querrá que le pase algo.

Respiró hondo, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se iría a los golpes con ellos, pero el rubio se contuvo ― Gracias. Yo me encargo ― repitió con una voz gélida.

― De acuerdo. Con su permiso señorita, y no duden en avisarnos si necesitan ser escoltados.

― Estamos a su servicio, velando por la seguridad del distrito ― dijo el otro.

― Gracias, agentes. Estoy segura de que mi padrino se alegrará de saber que está bien resguardada la seguridad en este lugar.

Los agentes se marcharon y los tres se quedaron solos y en silencio.

― Te dije que no salieran de la Aldea de los Vencedores ― se dirigió a su hermano en un tono muy serio.

― Haymitch yo…

― ¡Fue mi culpa! ― lo interrumpió Effie ― Yo lo convencí de que me trajera, lo siento mucho.

― Vete a la casa y no digas ni una palabra de lo que pasó. ¿Entendido? ― despidió a su hermano.

― Sí ― el pequeño se fue corriendo.

Él cerró los ojos y tomó aire, tratando de calmarse.

― Haymitch, lo siento, en serio…

Abrió los ojos y estalló ― ¿Eres estúpida o qué?! ¡No estás en el maldito Capitolio! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerte? ― le gritó.

― ¡Pude defenderme sola! ― le rebatió, pero la voz le salió quebrada. Ahora no podía controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, había tenido mucho miedo.

El rubio se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando los abrió y la vio ahí parada con los ojos rojos de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y temblando, dejó ir su enojo ― Ven acá ― abrió los brazos.

No lo pensó dos veces, lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, dejando se las lágrimas por fin cayeran.

― Lo siento, no pensé…

― ¿Cuándo lo haces? ― sacudió la cabeza y bajó y subió las manos por su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla ― La vida aquí no es como en tu Capitolio.

― Eran agentes de paz, no se supone que…

― ¿Qué abusen de mujeres indefensas? No sería la primera vez ― de nuevo había coraje en su voz ― Y basta con que amenacen con hacerle daño a tu familia o su negocio, para las víctimas no hablen ― había muchos rumores, entre ellos que la hija del dueño de la ferretería había sido una víctima y el hijo que esperaba no era fruto del matrimonio apresurado al que la forzaron.

Ella levantó la vista y sus intensos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.

― Tranquila ― le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares ― Nunca voy a dejar que te pase algo ― había algo sobre verla así tan vulnerable, que lo hacían desear protegerla. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y juntó la frente con la suya ― Además, me acabo de enterar que voy a casarme con la ahijada de nada más y nada menos que el imbécil del presidente Snow ― ella rio. Tenía que admitirlo, había sido una jugada inteligente de su parte.

De nuevo se inclinó un poco y la besó apasionadamente. Le mordió los labios e introdujo la lengua en su boca, sacándole un gemido. Si algo disfrutaba era el besarse con ella, no podía evitarlo, pero ella despertaba un deseo en él que no había sentido nunca antes.

Estuvieron así por un rato. Él bajó las manos por su espalda hasta acariciarle el trasero, el cual apretó y la pegó más contra él, sacándole otro gemido.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miran nada más a quién tenemos aquí!

Ambos se separaron y voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Haymitch abrió mucho los ojos. Frente a ellos estaba un grupo de siete jóvenes ― Fred… Claudia.

― Hola Mitch.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Lo siento mucho por el beso frustrado. No saben como sufrí, no me podía decidir, no sabía si hacer que se besaran o no. Pero bueno con este "casi beso" tenemos a Katniss sin poder alejar la mente de nuestro guapísimo Peeta. ¿Qué les pareció su cita? ¿Cuándo debería ser su primer beso y después de eso, por iniciativa de quién?**

 **Por otro lado, Daniel sigue haciendo su labor, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Y bueno, ya vimos como Effie está conociendo la realidad de la vida en los distritos. ¿Qué les pareció su charla con Aaron? ¿Y el encuentro con los agentes de paz?**

 **Por si lo olvidaron, Fred era el primo de Roger quién murió en los Juegos (y rival de Haymitch), y Claudia, es su exnovia. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?**

 **No saben lo contenta que estoy de la reacción y la respuesta que recibí el capítulo pasado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios: 75everything, Valeria Luis, claudiacobos79, annacaballero, 0catita, atalinunezz1, Nai1987, BrendaTHG, Ady Mellark87, Caro, 96AleG, Brujita22, Carla, Sheryl, F, Igora Mellark, Zoe, Ilovehayffie, blankius, RaquelSOnce y Gagonaya.**

 **Este viernes me voy de vacaciones, así que la próxima actualización será hasta dentro de 15 días, osea el lunes 31 de Julio.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	14. Ataque

Capítulo 14

 **Ataque**

¿Katniss Everdeen había estado a punto de besarlo? Sí, estaba seguro. Había revivido ese momento una y otra vez en su mente por los últimos tres días. Ella fue quién se acercó a él, quién cerró el espacio entre los dos y él dejó que lo hiciera, pues no quería que se sintiera presionada. Sus labios se habían rozado apenas por un segundo, quizás no lo suficiente para llamarlo un beso, ¡pero diablos! ¡cómo le hubiera gustado que así fuera! Desde entonces su rostro no dejaba de mostrar una estúpida sonrisa. Se moría de ganas de verla de nuevo.

Estacionó su camioneta frente al negocio de su hermano mayor y se bajó deprisa. Saludó rápidamente a los empleados que se encontraban al frente en la zona de la cafetería y de inmediato traspasó las puertas dobles que daban hacia la parte de atrás.

― ¡Llegas temprano, rubio! ― le gritó su cuñada desde el otro extremo y se acercó a él ― Supe que te fue muy bien en tu cita, así que supongo… ¿felicidades?

― Por supuesto que es digno de una felicitación ― pasó su hermano Bannock a su lado y le dio un golpe en el hombro con la palma abierta a modo de saludo ― Rye nos contó todo.

― ¿Quién diría que puso atención? Pensé que solo había ido por la entrevista que le harían, ya ven que le encanta ser el centro de atención.

― Quizás fuiste tú quien no vio lo que ocurría alrededor, porque ¿cómo dijo? ― preguntó Johanna a su esposo.

― Estaba completamente idiotizado por la chica Everdeen para ver a alguien más y se notaba gran química entre ellos.

Peeta se encogió de hombros, se pasó una mano por el cabello y se rascó la nuca.

― Ya está listo tu pedido, hermanito.

― ¡No le hubieras dicho! Pudimos hacerlo sufrir un poco.

― No podemos ser tan crueles, no ves que está desesperado por acudir a la grabación para verla ― se giró hacia uno de sus empleados ― Por favor, Lou, carguen las charolas en la camioneta de mi hermano.

― En seguida, señor.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Bannock y recargó su mentón en el hombro de Johanna.

― Bien, supongo.

Jo rodó los ojos ― Lo que tu hermano quiso decir, es si crees que ella se siente igual que tú, ya sabes ¿la tienes dentro de tu bolsillo?

Él suspiró ― No lo sé ― pero quería decir que sí, aunque nada era seguro aún. Todavía estaba el Dr. Labrot que trataba de acercarse a Katniss utilizando a su pequeño paciente, a él no lo engañaba, y todavía faltaba que conociera a Apolo, el otro interesado en conquistar su mano.

Quizás era tonto o se pasaba de romántico, pero sentía que la amaba.

― ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

― ¿Eh?

― Preguntaba cuándo vas a decirle a nuestra madre, pero por lo que veo vas a esperar a que se entere por si sola cuando te vea en el programa.

― Definitivamente tengo que ver ese programa con Barbara ― rio Johanna.

― La verdad, no me he puesto a pensar en eso. Ahorita lo que me gustaría es poder acercarme más a Katniss, tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, lejos de las cámaras.

Bannock se enderezó sin apartar las manos de la cintura de Jo ― Muñeca, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Haymitch, Effie y Katniss, a tu cena de cumpleaños?

Ella frunció los labios por un momento, como pensando en las palabras de su esposo ― Sí, puede ser ― sonrió de lado y le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado. Él de inmediato se sobó, su cuñada sabía golpear fuerte ― Te daremos esa oportunidad que estás buscando. Nos agradecerás después. Aunque claro, falta que acepten la invitación.

Su rostro se iluminó ― ¡Muchas gracias a los dos!

Salió de ahí y se dirigió de inmediato al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la grabación del día, el Zoológico del Capitolio. Llegó al lugar en tan solo veinte minutos, cuando en realidad era un trayecto de media hora; manejó sobre el límite de velocidad, pero por suerte no lo detuvieron y esperaba que no le llegara después una multa si su infracción había quedado grabada en alguna de las cámaras de tráfico. Lo único que tenía en su mente era verla.

Apenas se estacionó, le indicó a su ayudante que se hiciera cargo de todo, mientras él se dirigió de prisa al lugar de la filmación siguiendo las indicaciones que le dio un trabajador del zoológico, aunque muchos dirían que en realidad estaba corriendo.

Entrando en la zona de los primates, desaceleró un poco. Ahí, justo frente al área de los gorilas, se encontraba Katniss, y con una sola mirada en su dirección, como siempre, le robó el aliento. Iba vestida con unos pantaloncillos cortos color caqui que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas, una blusa ajustada color verde militar se asomaba debajo de otra del mismo color de los shorts que estaba anudada sobre la cintura, y el cabello lo traía recogido en dos trenzas pegadas.

Se acercó donde estaban Cinna, Haymitch y Effie, observando la grabación.

― ¡Hola, Peeta! ― lo saludó de inmediato el estilista ― Pensé que te veríamos más tarde.

― ¿Estamos ansiosos? ― sonrió burlón Haymitch, lo que como siempre le ganó un golpe en el brazo de parte de su esposa.

― No empieces Haymitch ― la escolta se le acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla ― No le hagas caso, ya sabes que solo está bromeando. Además, desde hace rato se está quejando de que tiene hambre, así que estaba esperando tu llegada.

― Oh, ya están preparando todo en la zona de recreación.

― Pudiste traer algo aquí ― gruñó más para si mismo, el mentor.

― ¡Haymitch! Hace rato comiste, no puedo creer que aún tengas hambre.

Peeta se acercó un poco más a Cinna ― ¿Cómo van hasta ahora? ― preguntó señalando con la mirada hacia el frente.

― No sé quién será el peor, si Tiberius o este idiota ― se adelantó a contestar Haymitch ― Observa bien por ti mismo.

...

* * *

...

― Los gorilas al igual que los humanos, pueden tener sexo todo el año ― comentó su cita de ese día con un tono de voz grave, casi como si estuviera jadeando ― Además, pueden hacerlo en diferentes posiciones.

Katniss rodó los ojos por enésima vez. El tipo a su lado le hablaba tratando de mostrarse seductor, pero solo le causaba repulsión, y eso sin contar que a cada rato se acomodaba el pantalón de la entrepierna.

Lo único que deseaba era que ya terminara la dichosa cita y poder marcharse a casa de los Abernathy.

No conocía la mayoría de los animales que estaban en ese lugar más que por los libros de texto, así que había sido interesante verlos en persona, la habían impresionado el tamaño de los elefantes, rinocerontes y jirafas, pero el doctor veterinario, Otto Bear, había arruinado por completo su primera visita al zoológico con sus comentarios fuera de lugar sobre cada uno de los animales que visitaron hasta ese momento.

No entendía porque ese hombre querría participar en el programa si al parecer era rico y sin duda mucho mayor, pero solo faltaba echarle un vistazo a su vestimenta para obtener la respuesta. Traía unos pantalones oscuros, no usaba camisa, solo un chaleco de piel de cocodrilo, eso sí, tenía un cuerpo marcado, lucía completamente bronceado y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por tatuajes tribales, el cabello rubio cenizo un poco largo lo traía sujeto en una coleta y usaba un sombrero café adornado por colmillos del mismo lagarto con que hicieron el chaleco. Conclusión, adoraba la atención y mostrarse como un gran conocedor del mundo.

¿Querría probar suerte con ella? El tipo no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para tratar de tocarla, ya fuera colocando la mano en su brazo o espalda baja, a lo que ella reaccionaba de inmediato apartándose, y para fastidio de todos, tenían que repetir de nuevo algunas escenas.

― Otto ― lo interrumpió Plutarch, mostrando una de sus sonrisas ― Crees que puedas limitarte un poco más a describirnos las enfermedades más comunes en los changos, ya sabes ― juntó las manos ― algunas personas tienen estos animales como mascotas y sería bueno que sepan cuando acudir contigo para que revises a sus animales.

Katniss volteó hacía Plutarch agradecida por la interrupción y cuando desvió la mirada hacia su mentor, no pudo evitar que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ahí estaba Peeta junto a ellos. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco. Ahora más que nunca deseaba terminar con eso e ir al receso, y esperaba que no hubiera más interrupciones.

...

* * *

...

Cerca de casi una hora después, cuando por fin gritaron ¡corte! y les indicaron a todos que podían pasar al área de comida, Peeta de inmediato se abrió camino hasta Katniss.

― ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

Ella suspiró ― No tienes ni idea, pero apuesto que puedo describirte los rituales de apareamiento de todos los animales que he visto, incluyendo sus posiciones sexuales favoritas ― soltó sin pensar y después se llevó una mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ― Lo siento, yo…

El rubio había apretado los puños y lanzado una mirada de desprecio hacia el veterinario ― No puedo creer que te dijera eso. ¿Qué se supone que hace Plutarch? ¿Por qué no repasó con ese tipo de lo que hablarían en el programa antes de hacerte pasar un mal rato? ¡Qué idiota! ― volteó a verla ― Discúlpame.

― No, está bien. Es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo.

Ambos rieron.

Llegaron al área de recreo donde estaba la comida.

― ¡Ven! ― Peeta la tomó de la mano y la llevó al final de la segunda mesa que contenía las charolas de comida ― Aquí están los bollos de queso que tanto te gustan.

Ella de inmediato tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca ― Gracias ― le dijo cubriéndose la boca porque aún estaba masticando.

― Te preparé una caja llena de esos para que te la lleves a casa de Haymitch y Effie.

― ¿En verdad? Gracias ― esta vez le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

La risa estridente del Dr. Otto los hizo girarse, y ambos fruncieron el ceño, en verdad era un tipo muy molesto, incluso cuando reía o charlaba tenía que hacer una gran algarabía para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

― Tenemos algunos minutos antes de que regreses a grabar ― el rubio se rasco la nuca algo nervioso ― ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo para alejarnos un momento de aquí?

― Vamos ― dijo ella tomando un bollo más para el camino.

― Acá están los felinos, ¿ya fuiste a esa área?

― No, pero créeme que no importa, lo que sea con tal de alejarme de ese tipo extraño.

Caminaron frente a la jaula de los leones y se detuvieron por un momento.

― Entonces, el apareamiento de los leones… ― comenzó Peeta.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a verlo.

― Solo estoy bromeando ― levantó las manos y rio.

Katniss lo imitó ― Me asustaste por un momento.

― Mejor continuemos ― de nuevo la tomó de la mano y se preguntó cómo podría acercarse a ella, y tratar de repetir lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en su departamento.

Ella se soltó de su mano y se acercó a la barda que los separaba de las panteras.

El animal frente a ella, un gran felino negro, caminó lentamente hacia el frente y levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mostrar sus grandes ojos color ámbar.

La castaña comenzó a temblar y de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¡Un muto! ¡Frente a ella estaba un gran muto!

― ¿Katniss? ¿Katniss que pasa?

Ella se giró asustada, había perdido por completo su color ― ¡Tenemos que correr, Peeta! ¡Corre! ― lo agarró fuerte de los brazos ― ¡Es un muto!

Peeta entonces comprendió lo que le pasaba y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos ― Está bien, Katniss. Estás a salvo. No son mutos, son solo pateras.

― ¡No entiendes! ― trató de alejarse de él, pero Peeta no la soltó ― ¡Es Tresh! Lo vi en la arena.

― ¡No Katniss! Esas cosas ya no existen. Estos no son mutos. Los Juegos ya terminaron ― Estaba asustado de verla así, ella no parecía estarlo escuchando, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

La besó en la mejilla y en la frente y la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo para evitar que se marchara corriendo. Y no dejó de susurrar en su oído que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, y que él no iba a permitir que le pasara nada más.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero el olor a canela y loción de Peeta fue lo que la trajo de regreso a la realidad, y entonces se aferró a él, abrazándolo por la espalda y enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Hasta ese momento escuchó las palabras que el rubio no dejaba de repetirle.

― Ya estoy bien, gracias ― dijo contra su cuello.

Peeta la separó de él y la volvió a tomar del rostro, tratando de ver que realmente estuviera ahí. Su corazón se había estrujado al ver cómo se había puesto Katniss. Solo en una ocasión había visto a su cuñada en una situación similar y no fue hasta que llegó su hermano Bannock, que de inmediato se hizo cargo de ella, que Jo logró calmarse. Era algo que debían sufrir los vencedores, pensó y no era justo.

Clavó los ojos en los suyos. Ella subió las manos y las colocó sobre las de él. Tenía las palmas heladas ― En serio, estoy bien.

Él asintió y estaba a punto de pegar la frente con la suya cuando escucharon la voz de Haymitch.

― ¿Todo bien? ― tenía el ceño fruncido, había notado que sucedía algo.

Los dos de inmediato se separaron ― Sí, gracias, Haymitch.

― Ya van a continuar, preciosa.

― De acuerdo.

― Espera, creo que sería bueno que comieras algo de azúcar antes de ir para allá. Bannock hizo unas galletas de chocolate que apuesto que te van a gustar.

― En ese caso, supongo que el tal Otto, puede esperar.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch de inmediato se puso algo tenso y se colocó frente a Effie de forma protectora.

― Aww ¡Qué tierno! ― aplaudió Fred ― Trata de proteger a su dueña como un perrito fiel.

Haymitch apretó los puños.

― ¡Y vaya que dueña! ― chifló el chico frente a ellos, mientras los demás se reían ― En verdad esperaba verte junto a una de esas viejas con pelos de colores o piel teñida, pero… ¡maldito bastardo, si tienes suerte! ― lo rodeó lentamente, mientras Haymitch trataba de seguir manteniendo a Effie cerca de él ― Tengo que admitir que tiene un buen pedazo de culo ― volvió a chiflar.

― ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Soy una dama! ― se colocó las manos en la cintura.

El rubio solo cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Por qué nunca podía quedarse callada? De inmediato la tomó del brazo y volvió a colocarla tras de él.

Las risas se hicieron más fuertes.

― ¡Ya escucharon a su majestad! ¡Es una dama! ― Fred hizo una reverencia exagerada ― ¿Te importaría linda, enseñare cómo debo hablarte?

Trató de acercarse a ella, pero de inmediato Haymitch dio un paso al frente ― Ni te atrevas acercarte ― siseó levantando los puños.

― Hubieras usado la mitad de ese coraje que muestras ahora para salvar la vida de mi primo, pero supongo estabas muy ocupado metiéndole mano a esa lindura como para que te importara.

― ¡Haymitch le consiguió agua! ¡Hizo todo lo que pudo! ― replicó de inmediato la rubia.

― ¡Cállate Effie! ― el vencedor volteó un segundo a verla y la fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡Vaya forma de hablarle a tu chica! ― chasqueó la lengua ― ¿No escuchaste que es una dama? Creo que no sabes cómo tratarla cómo se merece ― Fred se acercó a Claudia, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él ― En cambio yo, trato a la mía como a una reina ― la besó colocando una mano en su nuca y otra en su trasero, mientras todos podían ver el intercambio de lenguas.

Se sintió molesto, y quizás también con una pizca de celos al ver que su ex novia que tanto había criticado a Fred en el pasado, ahora estuviera con él. Pero bueno, era su derecho el seguir con su vida, aunque le molestaba la elección de pareja que realizó.

Cuando Fred se separó de Claudia, de inmediato se lanzó contra Haymitch y le dio un golpe en el pecho. El rubio apartó a Effie, mientras el resto de los amigos de su rival y excompañeros de la escuela, comenzaron a rodearlos como preparándose para presenciar una pelea.

Effie se sentía asustada, lo único que deseaba era marcharse junto con su prometido a la aldea de los vencedores, donde ambos estarían seguros.

― ¿Te ama?

― ¿Qué? ― ella volteó a su izquierda y vio a su lado a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises que momentos antes se había estado besando con el joven que ahora quería iniciar una pelea.

― Mitch ― lo señaló con su mentón ― ¿Te ama?

― ¿Quién eres? ― Y por qué le importaba, quiso preguntar.

La castaña rio ― Veo que Mitch no te habló de mí.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ― ahora se sentía más a la defensiva.

― Porque yo fui su novia hasta el día que partió a los Juegos ― comenzó a caminar a su alrededor ― Cuando regresó, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirme la palabra… Por cierto, mi nombre es Claudia.

Effie abrió mucho los ojos, había estado tan emocionada con él que no se había detenido a pensar que hubiera ya otra chica en su vida.

― En la despedida, antes de que partiera, me dijo que iba a ganar los Juegos e iba a regresar por mí ― se agarró un mechó de cabello mientras continuaba caminando a su alrededor haciendo que Effie girara para seguirla con la mirada ― Y cuando hicimos el amor durante todas las noches de la semana previa a la cosecha, porque ya sabes, aquí en los distritos no estamos protegidos como ustedes y podíamos ser seleccionados para los Juegos, él me repitió una y otra vez mientras entraba y salía de mí, que me amaba. Te amo, Claudia. Te amo, Claudia.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. No quería seguir escuchando sus palabras, pero a la vez era imposible no hacerlo. Los ojos le comenzaron a picar, pero parpadeó varias veces, obligándose a apartar las lágrimas, no iba a llorar enfrente de esa chica, quién sin duda estaba disfrutando de cada palabra que le decía.

― Bueno, en algo debes coincidir conmigo, es un amante excelente y entregado. Puede ser cariñoso, pero también algo rudo. Y esas manos que tiene ― le guiñó un ojo ― Ya sabes, la forma en que le gusta acariciar y apretar los senos… Y esos dedos…

― ¡Basta! ― se tapó los oídos ― No me interesa escuchar nada más.

La chica rio de nuevo ― De acuerdo, solo una última cosa. ¿Te ha dicho: te amo?

― ¡Sí, lo ha hecho! ― por supuesto que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía permitir que esa chica se saliera con la suya.

― ¡Mentirosa! ― le dijo de inmediato y por fin se detuvo ― Él jamás amaría a una zorra del Capitolio como tú ― la miró de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio ― Ni siquiera eres su tipo. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

― No me interesa ― le dio la espalda, pero no importó, la otra siguió charlando, provocándola.

― Odia a las rubias, siempre lo dijo y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de sus amigos. Siempre se burló de lo tontas que son las chicas del pueblo y lo falsas que podían ser y tú, lindurita ― agarró uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo dejó caer ― Representas exactamente lo que siempre ha odiado.

Effie cerró los ojos por un momento. Todas las palabras que le había dicho, se sentían como pequeños puñales, pero no deseaba darle la satisfacción de ver que había ganado en su cometido de hacerla sentir como lo hacía.

― Lo siento mucho, Claudia ― contestó con la voz calmada y se giró a verla ― Pero Haymitch ahora es MI prometido y dentro de pocos meses será MI esposo ― remarcó ese adjetivo posesivo ― Y cómo a ti, también me ha dicho que me ama mientras hacemos el amor y también cuando no lo hacemos, es algo que me dice todos los días. Y estoy segura de que ahora me dirás que no lo siente realmente, pero qué te puedo decir, tenemos TODA una vida por delante juntos, para que se enamore en verdad de mí.

― ¡Eres una…! ― levantó una mano.

― ¡Aléjate de ella, Claudia! ― le gritó a Haymitch mientras sostenía en el suelo a Fred bocabajo clavando una rodilla en su espalda ― ¡Y no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! ― estaba muy enojado y su tono de voz era frío.

La chica de inmediato retrocedió varios pasos. Abrió mucho los ojos ― Mitch…

Effie estaba casi segura de haber escuchado cómo se rompía el corazón de la castaña.

― ¡Agentes de Paz! ― gritó uno de los chicos ― ¡Vienen hacia acá!

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Haymitch liberó a Fred, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano para hacerla correr.

De un momento a otro, ambos ingresaban de prisa a la aldea de los vencedores y se dejaban caer sentados en la orilla de la fuente.

Se sentía cansada por todo el tramo que recorrieron corriendo mientras Haymitch apretaba fuertemente su mano, pero nada de eso dolía tanto como su corazón en ese momento.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de regreso. Tristemente acabaron mis vacaciones.**

 **Sé que el capítulo anterior muchos quedaron molestos por lo del beso, de hecho hubo pocos comentarios. Pero calma, que serán recompensados.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Sin duda Peeta y Katniss están cada vez más cerca.**

 **al dr Otto me lo imaginé como a Paul Hogan en Cocodrilo Dundee**

 **Y ¿qué opinan de lo sucedido con Haymitch y Effie en la pradera?**

 **Bueno necesito de su ayuda. Pronto anunciarán el Tercer Vasallaje, que será el primero para Katniss como mentora, el anunció se hará junto con la inauguración de los Juegos del Amor. Y mi duda es esta: ¿Cuál creen que debería ser el anuncio del Vasallaje? ya ven que con Haymitch (en su vasallaje) fueron el doble de tributos, pero ahora que sugieren?**

 **Ah también les comento que quizás el próximo lunes actualice una o dos horas más tarde de la hora a la que usualmente lo hago, pero no se apuren, habrá capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: atalinunezz1, Nai1987, 0catita, BrendaTHG, 75everything, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya y Brujita22.**

 **saludos**

 **hasta el próximo lunes!**

 **Marizpe**


	15. Cumpleaños

Capítulo 15

 **Cumpleaños**

― Apolo Gastrell ― le tendió la mano y después le guiñó un ojo ― Pero puedes llamarme solo Apolo.

― Mucho gusto ― lo saludó ― Yo soy Katniss Everdeen, pero puedes llamarme solo Katniss ― levantó una ceja imitándolo. El joven era algo engreído.

El chico frente a ella le recordaba a alguien de casa, si no fuera porque traía el cabello pintado de dos colores, la mitad aqua y la otra mitad naranja brillante, y tenía los ojos color miel, diría que era el doble de su amigo Gale Hawthorne.

Apolo rio con su presentación y de inmediato pasó un brazo por sus hombros como si fueran grandes amigos y la guio hacia la enorme mansión frente a ellos.

Era extraño que en esta ocasión no estuvieran en alguna empresa o como el caso de su cita pasada, hablando de su trabajo. Por lo que había leído de este joven, era que se dedicaba de lleno a sus pasatiempos porque no tenía necesidad de trabajar, y eso era un concepto desconocido para ella. ¿Cómo podía alguien vivir rodeado de tanto lujo sin trabajar por ganarlo? Eso la verdad la molestaba. Según le contó Effie, los padres y abuelos de Apolo habían amasado una gran fortuna, de forma que ahora sus hijos y futuros nietos podrían vivir cómodamente el resto de sus vidas sin poner jamás un pie en cualquiera de sus empresas.

Esta sin duda sería una cita muy diferente a todas las demás. Ahora iba vestida con ropa y zapatos deportivos y traía el cabello recogido en una alta coleta; iba a ser un día muy movido pues acompañaría a su cita a realizar algunas de las actividades que más disfrutaba en el día a día.

Solo había algo que le pesaba, no podría ver a Peeta ese día.

Ahora en lugar de hacer un recorrido por una empresa donde le explicaban paso a paso qué procesos se hacían, esto era un recorrido por todas las habitaciones de la mansión, la cual era muy aparatosa para su gusto, aunque se notaba que Apolo disfrutaba presumiendo de su alberca olímpica climatizada interior, su sala de cine, así como la de videojuegos entre otras.

― Y finalmente, estamos en mi lugar favorito de toda la casa ―abrió unas puertas dobles ― ¡Mi salón de trofeos! ― se colocó las manos en la cadera y sonrió admirando el lugar como si no lo hubiera visto cientos de veces anteriormente.

Katniss volteó a su alrededor, el lugar era amplio, una pared estaba cubierta de medallas y trofeos, otra tenía posters grandes con fotografías de él, pero la que le llamó la atención a ella, fue una que tenía nueve cabezas disecadas de venados, así que se acercó para verlas mejor.

― ¿Impresionada, nena? ― Apolo se paró a su lado.

En realidad, no lo estaba, pero no podía expresarlo en voz alta. Se acercó para admirarlas porque habían hecho un gran trabajo de taxidermia y los animales parecían tener vida. En el distrito Doce no podían darse el lujo de disecar animales porque trataban de sacarle el máximo provecho a estos, la piel, la carne e incluso en ocasiones hasta los huesos tenían alguna utilidad ― ¿Tú los cazaste? ― preguntó en su lugar.

Él sonrió satisfecho ― Cada uno de ellos.

― Pero ¿dónde?

― En los distritos, por supuesto. Tramitamos un permiso especial y a través de una agencia, los cazadores podemos viajar con ellos de cacería. La mayoría son del distrito Siete.

― No sabía que podían hacer eso ― le dijo ― Bueno, creo que porque jamás habrá turismo en el Doce ― se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Dios no! A ese agujero ni quien quiera ir.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

― Disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte ― le dijo de inmediato tratando de remediar su error ― Creo que sabes que fue lo que traté de decir.

¡Claro! Que ella vivía en un basurero. ¡Idiota! Aun así, era su hogar y estaba rodeado de hermosos bosques, si la forma de vida fuera otra, estaba segura de que el distrito luciría mucho mejor.

― Mira ― señaló con el dedo arriba a la izquierda ― Ese es mi favorito, tiene 12 puntas y mira que tamaño tiene.

― Mmm ― respondió. Hacía un año y medio, ella y Gale habían cazado un venado y su amigo había estado muy contento y no dejaba de repetir que tenía 14 puntas, en esa ocasión, Robba, la esposa del carnicero les pagó muy bien por la carne, Simon, el curtidor de pieles, también les había dado algo de dinero y, por último, Gregor, el herrero, se había quedado con los cuernos con los que hizo percheros y cuchillos con cacha elaboradas con las astas.

― Son hermosos, ¿no?

― Sí ― al menos esa respuesta fue sincera. Aunque era una lástima que cazara como deporte, ella había tenido que recurrir a la cacería para poder sobrevivir y alimentar a su familia.

― Ven, tienes que ver esto ― de nuevo la llevó por los hombros.

La pared que estaba cubierta con fotografías de él, en realidad resultaron ser portadas de revistas, y en todas aparecía con el cabello de diferentes colores, ejecutando un deporte diferente.

Explicó para las cámaras cada una de ellas, sin perder oportunidad para mencionar campeonatos ganados.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― se le acercó finalmente.

― Vaya, eres todo un amante de los deportes extremos.

― En todo procuro estar entre los mejores ― se acercó para susurrarle al oído ― Y siempre, siempre, consigo todo lo que me propongo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío ― Suerte con eso ― murmuró, pero él no la escuchó por suerte, pues ya estaba frente a los trofeos y medallas, explicando de nuevo como había ganado cada uno de ellos.

― _Aburrido_ ― pensó.

Cuando salieron al jardín trasero de la casa, Katniss por fin dio un respiro. Apolo vivía en una zona boscosa, y la vista era agradable. El jardín era amplio, había una construcción más pequeña de dos pisos, una alberca exterior y un jacuzzi, y del lado derecho una gran pared, alta y larga de escalar, con partes lisas y otras con inclinaciones.

― ¡Muy bien, chicos! ― les dijo Plutarch ― Muéstrenos un poco de acción.

― Vamos a divertirnos, nena. ¡Es hora de escalar un poco! ― le sonrió ― No sabes las ganas que he tenido de hacer esto contigo.

Ambos hicieron algunos ejercicios de estiramiento con el entrenador personal de Apolo. Después de eso se dirigieron a la pared de escalar y le colocaron a cada uno un arnés.

― Comenzaremos con la pared lisa, y si te va bien, nos podemos pasar a la siguiente.

La pared tenía una altura de 15 mts, Katniss ya había visto una pared similar en el centro de entrenamiento, aunque mucho más baja.

Se colocaron magnesia en las manos ― ¿Lista? ― Apolo se veía realmente excitado.

Ella sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que llegaron ahí, al menos ahora haría algo emocionante.

― Tomate tu tiempo, esto no es igual a escalar árboles y quizás se te dificulte un poco. Iré a tu ritmo ― le guiñó un ojo.

Le explicaron brevemente como sostenerse e ir escalando, pero no se le hizo muy complicado. Subió por las agarraderas un poco para practicar, era fácil.

― A la cuenta de tres, nena. ¿Lista?

Odiaba ese "nena", pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Volteó hacia donde estaban su mentor, escolta y estilista. Haymitch le guiñó un ojo.

― Uno, dos, tres.

Si Apolo esperaba que ella fuera a un paso lento, no le daría el gusto, no era exactamente igual a escalar árboles, pero tampoco se le hizo algo de otro mundo, así que incrementó su velocidad.

― ¡Whoo-hoo, nena! ¡Así se hace!

Ella río. Extrañaba su hogar, su bosque, pero esto representaba un buen ejercicio físico aparte de solo salir a correr con Effie por las mañanas. Ahora podía sentir todos sus músculos en movimiento.

Volteó hacia arriba, le faltaban unos tres metros para alcanzar a la cima. Sonrió para sí misma y decidió incrementar su velocidad.

― En serio, ¿tratas de vencerme, nena? Te recuerdo que éste es mi muro.

No le contestó, pero no reprimió su sonrisa tampoco y gritó ― ¡Gané! ― cuando colocó finalmente la mano en la última agarradera.

― ¡No! Lo hice yo ― el chico se giró hacia abajo ― ¡Plutarch! Necesitaremos ver la repetición para ver quién ganó realmente ― Después de eso, subió un poco más y se sentó en la parte de arriba.

Katniss lo imitó y también se sentó en la cima.

― ¿Te gustó? ― preguntó Apolo.

― La verdad, fue divertido ― Volteó a su alrededor, desde ahí podía darse una idea de lo enorme que era la mansión y todo el terreno que lo rodeaba.

― Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi simulador?

― ¿Por qué haces esto?

― Me encantan los retos y superarlos hacen que hierva la adrenalina en mi interior.

― No me refiero a esto ― señalo el muro sobre el que estaban sentados ― Sino al programa, ¿por qué estás participando? ― tenía mucha curiosidad, el hombre podía tener lo que quisiera.

Se quedó observándola por un momento serio, pero después sonrió de lado ― La respuesta es la mima, me encantan los retos. Mira, ― volteó la vista al horizonte ― he tenido muchas mujeres, no voy a negarlo, modelos, actrices, niñas ricas socialités e incluso salí con una cantante ― enumeró ― pero con ninguna hice esto, ellas no tienen ese espíritu de aventura que vi en ti cuando te observé en los Juegos.

― ¿Espíritu de aventura? Querrás decir: espíritu de sobrevivencia. No sé en que momento me viste divertida de lo lindo en la arena, pero lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí con vida.

― Nena, no fue mi intención insultarte.

 _Otra vez_ ― pensó ella.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabes moverte en la naturaleza, eres muy hábil, tienes una puntería excelente, creo que el momento en que te vi con el arco y flecha en mano quedé perdido por ti. Vamos no te enojes, quiero volverte a ver disparando flechas en mi nuevo simulador, que aquí entre nos, es igual al que instalaron en el centro de entrenamiento.

Fuera de la terrible charla, Katniss realmente disfrutó en el simulador, se sentía muy bien disparar de nuevo un arco y una flecha, aunque fueran hologramas.

Al final debía admitir que lo que salvó ese día, fue todo el ejercicio físico que hizo, se sentía bien.

Plutarch se había mostrado muy complacido, había sacado muy buenas tomas y le había encantado que juntos hicieran algunas actividades.

Pero una vez arriba de la limosina que los llevaría a casa, ella suspiró complacida de que el día hubiera terminado.

― ¿Qué tal Apolo? ― preguntó directo Haymitch ― ¿Qué te pareció?

― Descartado ― se limitó a contestar.

― Bueno, tendrás que grabar más citas con él en las cuales podrás conocerlo mejor, aunque siendo sincera no te veo con alguien como él a tu lado, eso reduciría tus opciones a Peeta y Daniel ― comentó su escolta.

― Supongo ― contestó con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

...

* * *

...

― ¿Quieres calmarte? Vas a abrir un hoyo en el vestíbulo, van a venir, Effie nos confirmó ― Johanna sonrió de manera burlona ― El que estuvieras aquí dos horas antes de lo indicado, no iba a hacer que ella llegara más temprano.

― Está nervioso, Jo. No ves que ayer fue la cita de la chica con el tal Apolo ― Bannock le tendió una copa de margarita a su esposa.

― ¡Lo había olvidado! ― exclamó ella ― Es el niño rico que hace toda clase de deportes, ¿verdad?

― El mismo ― contestó su esposo.

― Bueno, ¿quieren los dos dejar el tema ya?

― ¿Te ponemos más nervioso? ― Johanna lamió un poco de la sal que rodeaba la orilla de la copa.

― ¡Sí! ― pero apenas contestó escucharon el timbre de la casa.

Peeta en automático se llevó una mano al cabello y lo peinó para atrás.

― Te ves bien, rubio, solo vas a despeinarte si sigues haciendo eso ― rio su cuñada y pasó a su lado para ir a abrir la puerta, ya que él se había quedado congelado por un momento.

― No, espera. Yo abro.

― Como gustes ― rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado.

Respiró hondo. Era ridículo, no entendía porque se sentía así de nervioso. Abrió la puerta y mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas ― ¡Buenas noches! ― saludó ― Adelante, por favor.

Effie fue la primera en saludarlo, como siempre con un abrazo y dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Haymitch entró después, pero solo le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en el brazo, y finalmente quedó parado frente a Katniss.

La castaña traía un vestido corto gris sin mangas, con pequeñas lentejuelas moradas y doradas, el cabello lo traía recogido en su característica trenza y lucía un maquillaje no muy cargado que acentuaba el gris de sus ojos. No pudo evitarlo y la vio de arriba abajo admirándola por completo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta ― ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar a mí también?

Estaba seguro de que estaba completamente rojo ― Por supuesto, discúlpame, es que por un momento… ― se llevó la mano a la nuca nervioso ― Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, creo que me atonté un poco.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero tomando algo de valentía, se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su pecho, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pasar a su lado para ingresar a la casa ― Tú también te ves bien.

― Gracias ― susurró atónito y la siguió con la mirada.

Era una señal, debía ser una señal, y esa noche tenía que aprovecharla al máximo y hablar con ella. Era tiempo de decirle cómo se sentía.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch sostenía su mano izquierda entre las suyas y le masajeaba los dedos mientras ambos seguían sentados en la fuente recuperando el aliento.

― ¿Qué haces?

― No me di cuenta lo mucho que te apreté la mano mientras corríamos y me olvidé de que traías el anillo de compromiso, la piedra se te encajó en el dedo medio, ¿no te duele? ― apretó en dedo entre los suyos y lo masajeo rápidamente haciendo un movimiento arriba y abajo.

― Estoy bien, gracias ― recuperó su mano.

Él volteó a verla y notó que traía los ojos rojos, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño ― ¿Qué te dijo Claudia?

Effie volteó hacia atrás y fijó la vista en el agua que caía en la fuente ― Me contó que fue tu novia.

El rubio se encogió de hombros ― Sí, lo fue.

― También me dijo lo mucho que se amaban y que le prometiste ganar los Juegos por ella ― soltó con un poco más de amargura ― No me lo dijiste.

― Discúlpame, princesa, pero para tú información, yo tenía una vida antes de los Juegos ― dijo algo molesto ― Siento decepcionarte si todo este tiempo creíste que nunca tuve novia y estuve sentado esperando tu llegada.

― No seas ridículo, nunca creí eso. Eres un joven atractivo, lo sorprendente hubiera sido que no tuvieras a nadie, es solo que… ― suspiró y se puso de pie.

― ¿Es solo que qué? ― la presionó y se puso de pie atrás de ella.

― ¡Es solo que no sé! ― se giró ― Supuse que habías tenido parejas, pero no que habías dejado un viejo amor aquí y sin darle una conclusión. Sé que es tonto pensar en eso, pero me dolieron sus palabras, quizás no tengo derecho, pero sentí celos después de todo lo que me dijo.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella lo volteó a ver insegura, tenía miedo de contarle y que él confirmara lo mucho que aun amaba a su exnovia ― No importa, mejor me voy a la casa antes de que se preocupe mi abuela.

Haymitch la detuvo sosteniéndola por el codo ― Lo que sea que te dijo Claudia ― sacudió la cabeza ― Solo recuerda que está dolida, son las palabras de una chica despechada ― ella notó algo de tristeza o resignación en su tono de voz.

Ya no pudo más y decidió preguntarle, para qué torturarse con la duda, porque era algo que no podía dejar pasar tan fácil y la atormentaría por meses ― ¿Aún la amas?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Aún la amas?

― Me voy a casar contigo, ¿no?

No era la respuesta que había estado esperando escuchar. Así que se puso a correr en dirección a la casa, solo necesitaba alejarse un momento de él. Eso había dolido.

Entró a la casa apresurada, solo deseaba encerrarse un rato a solas en la habitación de invitados que ocupaban ella y su abuela, pero para su suerte su futura suegra salió de la cocina ― Hola, querida. ¿Qué tal el paseo?

Ella le regaló una de sus sonrisas que tenía muy bien ensayadas ― Muy bien, la pradera es hermosa.

― Me alegra, estoy con tu abuela compartiendo el té en la cocina, ¿nos quieres acompañar?

― Me siento un poco cansada, ¿no le molesta si voy a recostarme un momento?

― Estás en tu casa ― se acercó y la tomó de las manos ― Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, ésta es tu casa ― subió la mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto muy maternal que solo su abuela tenía con ella, pues su madre jamás la había acariciado así ― No sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí ― había sinceridad en las palabras de la señora.

Sin pensarlo, Effie se abalanzó a sus brazos y Eva de inmediato le correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía muy emocional y no pudo evitar que de nuevo los ojos se le pusieran rojos, pero trató de ocultarlo ― Gracias.

Dicho esto, se marchó a la habitación. Apenas entró, se acostó en una de las camas mientras su mente repasaba todos los eventos del día.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch se quedó en la fuente un momento más. Se sentía furioso con su prometida por muchos motivos. En primer lugar, por salir de la aldea de los vencedores cuando él había dado instrucciones de que no lo hiciera, ¡pero claro! la princesa no seguía órdenes y siempre hacía lo que se le pegaba la gana; en segundo lugar, lo que pudo haber pasado con los agentes de paz, solo de pensar en eso quería golpear a alguien, los hubiera matado a golpes si… no quería que su mente vagara por esos caminos, pero ¡Dios! Era tan frustrante. En tercer lugar, el encuentro que tuvieron con Fred y Claudia, odiaba pensar que su exnovia estuviera con ese imbécil, y más porque en el fondo algo le decía que solo lo había hecho como una forma de hacerle daño, aunque la verdad era que no había sentido celos, pero si coraje, porque ella era una gran chica y podía estar con alguien mucho mejor; además estaba el reclamo que le había hecho ese estúpido sobre dejar morir a su primo en la arena, ¿Qué no vio los malditos Juegos? Era imposible salvarlo, se había estado torturando todo ese tiempo con lo mismo, pero… así iba a ser siempre ¿no? alguien le reclamaría el dejar morir a los suyos.

Se estiró el cabello y pateó fuerte una piedra en el camino. Lanzó una mirada a su casa y luego dejó caer la cabeza para tras, mirando un momento hacia el cielo. Para colmo, Effie le había preguntado si todavía amaba a su exnovia y él no le había dado la mejor respuesta de todas. La verdad era que ya no lo hacía, solo le había dicho una vez a Claudia que la amaba, y eso fue durante la despedida antes de los Juegos porque creyó que sería la última vez que la vería, y desde entonces todo lo sucedido había provocado que sus sentimientos cambiaban, pero ¿qué derecho tenía esa chica de preguntarle por los sentimientos hacia su exnovia? Eso era lo que lo irritaba.

Cuando entró a su casa, escuchó que su madre se disculpó con alguien en la cocina y prácticamente corrió a su encuentro. ¡Genial! Y lo detuvo antes de que él hiciera su huida a su recámara.

― ¿Qué le hiciste, Haymitch?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Oh, eso no te va a funcionar conmigo, jovencito. Effie entró a la casa y se veía triste. ¿Qué pasó? ― hablaba en susurros para evitar que la mujer en la cocina escuchara.

Sabía que su madre no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil a menos que le contara― Nos topamos con Fred y Claudia ― omitió lo de los agentes de paz, eso era mejor que jamás lo supiera.

― ¡Dios mío! ― su madre se llevó una mano a la boca ― ¿Pasó algo?

― No lo sé, yo estaba defendiéndome de Fred quién trató de golpearme, y Claudia mientras tanto estuvo charlando con ella.

― Ya me imagino ― su madre levantó la visa hacia las escaleras ― En ese caso, vas a ir en este instante a hablar con esa chica y arreglar las cosas.

― Pero mamá…

― No me importa, Haymitch, no voy a escuchar tus excusas. Vas a hacer lo correcto en ese instante y eso es demostrarle a tu novia lo mucho que te importa ― dicho esto se marchó a la cocina.

Él se sentía frustrado y lo único que deseaba era estampar su puño en la pared, así que respiró hondo varias veces antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse directo al cuarto de invitados. Aún no estaban casados y una pequeña parte de él, temía que su prometida pudiera romper el compromiso por un problema así y en ese caso quedaría a merced de cualquiera de las horribles mujeres que lo habían tratado de cortejar.

Subió el puño para tocar la puerta, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió entrar. Effie estaba recostada en la cama junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda y pudo notar como se puso rígida al escuchar la intrusión en la recámara.

Se acercó a ella, pero vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, fingía que dormía. Resopló, se quitó las botas y se recostó a su lado. La abrazó por la cintura y plantó un beso en su hombro, pero la chica testaruda seguía con los ojos cerrados, así que se le ocurrió otra forma para despertarla. Bajó su mano a la pierna y lentamente fue arrastrándola hacia arriba por debajo de la falda acariciando su muslo.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Haymitch?

― Así que la Bella Durmiente ya despertó ― comentó burlón, pero no alejó su mano ― Ya que no te despertaste con un beso, Princesa, quería ver si con otro método lograba el cometido.

― Según recuerdo ese cuento, Aurora no despertó por un beso en el hombro.

― Entonces la versión del cuento del Capitolio es diferente a la de aquí ― hizo que se girara hacia él y decidió complacerla, se agachó y la besó en boca.

Ella subió las manos por su pecho y lo abrazó por el cuello para profundizar el beso, él aprovechó que ella gimió y separó un poco los labios para invadirla con su lengua y recorrerla. Mientras la mano con la que le acariciaba el muslo, la subió un poco más hasta posarla sobre la delicada tela de encaje que le cubría su intimidad.

― Haymitch ― jadeó ella cuando sintió sus dedos jugando con la orilla del encaje.

Él recargó la frente en la suya por un momento antes de hablar ― Effie ― empezó necesitaba dejar las cosas claras ― Claudia es mi exnovia y sí, no voy a mentir, la quise ― sintió como la rubia se tensaba a su lado ― Pero eso se acabó, ya no pienso en ella de ese modo. Tú… tú me gustas ― no podía declararle su amor, porque no estaba enamorado de ella, pero no le mintió al decirle que le gustaba.

Effie de inmediato se relajó a su lado tras escuchar sus palabras ― Te quiero, Haymitch ― le dijo.

Esa frase lo puso algo nervioso, temía que ella espera que le contestara que él también, así que en su lugar decidió distraerla. La besó de nuevo y aventuró la mano dentro de sus pantis, ella de nuevo gimió lo que lo animó a continuar, olvidándose por completo donde estaban, rozó con sus dedos su delicada piel sorprendiéndose de su suavidad y falta de vello, así que los bajó un poco más hasta tocar su intimidad. ¡Diablos! Estaba empapada.

La deseaba, esta chica podía volverlo loco en todos los sentidos.

Los pasos en el pasillo los pusieron alerta casi cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta y Haymitch apenas si tuvo tiempo de retirar la mano y sentarse en la cama, mientras ella se bajó la falda deprisa.

― ¡Abuela! ― exclamó la rubia.

La mujer mayor solo apretó los labios y desvió la mirada de uno al otro. Ambos estaban sonrojados y era obvio que no solo habían estado conversando ― Vine por mis anteojos y de paso les aviso que la cena está casi lista, así que los espero abajo en cinco minutos.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch bajó las escaleras y de inmediato olfateó mejor el aire a su alrededor, olía delicioso lo que sea que su madre preparó de desayuno.

― ¡Ya viene! ― escuchó susurrar de prisa a su hermano.

Entró en la cocina aun vistiendo su pijama y de pronto abrió más los ojos ante el grito de ¡Feliz cumpleaños! que le lanzaron al mismo tiempo su novia, su madre y su hermano.

― Gracias ― dijo y se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado, mientras veía un gran letrero con la misma frase pegado en la pared, junto con serpentinas y globos.

Por lo general, en su día de cumpleaños, su madre y su hermano se limitaban a darle un abrazo y unas felicitaciones mucho menos efusivas.

Effie de inmediato se acercó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello ― ¡Muchas felicidades! ― lo besó en los labios y las burlas de su pequeño hermano no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando se separaron pudo observarla mejor. ¡Wow! En verdad se veía muy hermosa, sin una gota de maquillaje en el rostro y con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla blusa de tirantes.

― Lo siento ― dijo ella de inmediato ante su mirada escrutadora ― Me desperté un poco más tarde de lo planeado y no me dio tiempo de arreglarme, pero quería ayudar a tu madre a preparar todo.

― Te ves muy bien, princesa ― la recorrió una vez más con la vista.

― Ahora deja que te felicite, hijo ― su madre se colocó a su lado y lo abrazó fuerte ― Ella planeó todo, espero que sepas ser agradecido ― le susurró.

Él rodó los ojos, le molestaba que su madre solo tuviera cabeza para complacer a la visita.

Su hermano e Irene lo felicitaron después.

― Espero que tengas mucha hambre ― le sonrió Effie.

La mesa nunca había estado tan llena antes. Ahora no pasaban hambre, por supuesto, comían bien, pero esto era un poco más que para cinco personas, había fruta picada, yogurt, hot cakes, huevo con jamón, tocino, jugo de naranja, café y té.

No mencionó el derroche de comida, decidió en su lugar complacer a su madre y novia y se sentó a comer con todos.

Charlaron durante el desayuno y rieron. En verdad tenía que admitir que pasó una mañana muy agradable hasta que lo apresuraron a que se duchara y cambiara para que saliera con su hermano a hacer algunas diligencias de su madre. Lo que sospechaba, era que solo se trataba de un modo de pedirle tiempo para que volvieran a preparar alguna sorpresa para la comida, que conociendo a Effie no dudaba ni por un segundo que hubiera preparado algún festejo junto con su familia.

― Mitch, espera aquí afuera 5 minutos y después entras, ¿de acuerdo? ― le pidió su hermano.

― ¿Qué tanto están haciendo allá adentro? Llevamos fuera de la casa como tres horas.

― Tu novia es la mejor del mundo, solo dale un poco de tiempo, ¿sí?

Suspiró ya que más daba cinco minutos más.

Cuando por fin sintió que el tiempo que le habían solicitado había transcurrido, tocó a la puerta y entró.

― ¡Sorpresa! ― gritaron todos.

Y vaya si se llevó una sorpresa, fuera de que su sala y comedor estuvieran llenos de globos y con un nuevo letrero que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños, Haymitch", eso no fue lo que lo dejó mudo. Su novia estaba de nuevo con su look del Capitolio sosteniendo una pequeña cámara en sus manos, y aun eso se podía decir que era normal, lo que no, era su madre maquillada, con algo en el cabello y un claro look capitolino que no iba con ella.

― ¡Sonríe, Haymitch! ― rio Effie ― Y manda saludos a todos en el Capitolio.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ya conocieron por fin al tercer candidato que sí está compitiendo por la mano de Katniss, qué les pareció Apolo?**

 **Apolo, fue una sugerencia de Ady Mellark87. Ady, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **¿Cuál creen que sea el plan de Katniss al comportarse así con Peeta? y ¿cómo creen que le vaya a Peeta con las declaraciones que quiere hacerle?**

 **Y ahora bien, qué tal Haymitch y Effie, qué creen que pase después de cómo se quedó el capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus sugerencias para el Vasallaje, creo que ya me hice una idea clara de lo que será.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, laurita5811, RaquelSOnce, 75 everything, atalinunezz1, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Ilovehayffie, F, Caro, Brujita22, BrendaTHG y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	16. Impulso

Capítulo 16

 **Impulso**

Katniss cruzó el vestíbulo y se dirigió a la sala siguiendo las voces. Esperaba que Peeta fuera tras ella, pero apenas había cerrado la puerta, el timbre sonó y escuchó a la pareja Odair.

La decoración de la casa era muy diferente de la de Effie y Haymitch, aquí predominaban los colores cálidos y muebles en tonos chocolate.

Entró en la sala. Bannock de inmediato se acercó para saludarla, y después Johanna, a quién felicitó por su cumpleaños.

― ¡Jo! ― pasó la esposa del vencedor del Cuatro gritando a su lado y le dio un abrazo de oso a la festejada ― ¡Muchas felicidades!

Lo poco que había tratado a Annie, le había demostrado que era una mujer muy alegre, apasionada y divertida. Y si Johanna se llevaba bien con ella, era una buena señal ¿no? Demostraba que era fiable.

Finnick, a continuación, también felicitó a Johanna y le entregó una botella de vino a Bannock, quien se disculpó con todos unos momentos para ir por algunas bebidas.

Katniss pasó la vista por la habitación. Las paredes eran de un tono gris claro, los sillones de la sala eran color mostaza, y la pared atrás del sofá era de piedra con diferentes tonalidades de grises, con toques rojizos y cafés, pero lo que la hizo abrir mucho los ojos, fue lo que decoraba la pared.

― ¿Te gusta? ― preguntó Peeta a su lado.

― Eso es… es una decoración interesante.

― ¿Admirando mi colección? ― Johanna sonrió mientras se llevaba una copa a los labios con una bebida frappé.

― Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendrías una amplia colección de hachas. ¿Son reales?

La vencedora del Siete sonrió satisfecha ― En realidad comenzó como una broma, pero después nos decidimos a coleccionarlas en serio. Algunas son meramente decorativas, como esas pintadas a mano o esa de madera ― señaló con un dedo ― y otras son reales y muy antiguas, incluso tenemos algunas que datan de los tiempos oscuros.

― ¿Cómo las obtuviste por una broma? ― preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Peeta se pasó una mano por la nuca, temiendo lo que explicaría a continuación.

― Mi suegra siempre me vio como a la chica salvaje de los distritos, al grado que cuando me invitaban a comer o cenar a su casa, quitaban de mis cubiertos los cuchillos, creo que pensaban que en cualquier momento se me botaría algo acá arriba ― se tocó la cabeza y rio ― y los degollaría a todos en la mesa.

― ¿En verdad hacían eso?

El rubio rio inquieto a su lado ― Mi madre era algo nerviosa, pero creo que su relación con Jo ha mejorado mucho con el tiempo.

― ¡Claro! ― le guiñó un ojo ― Ahora mi suegra y yo somos las mejores amigas ― sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Bannock se acercó y le ofreció una copa con margarita.

― Gracias ― se quedó observando la bebida.

― Pruébala ― le insistió Jo ― Mi marido prepara las mejores margaritas de todo el Capitolio, lo digo en serio.

Después de eso, todos tomaron asiento en la sala y los anfitriones se disculparon para traer aperitivos.

Era raro, no veía servidumbre por ningún lado.

― Las personas de servicio que trabajan aquí se van las cinco ― Peeta pareció leerle el pensamiento ― A mi hermano y mi cuñada les gusta mucho su privacidad, así que prefieren que se retiren temprano. De hecho, al inicio Jo se rehusaba a emplear a alguien para ayudarle con la casa, pero se la pasa con mi hermano ayudándole en el negocio y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerse cargo del resto aquí y terminó cediendo.

Eso le gustaba, ella no soportaba la idea de tener gente a su servicio, en el distrito Doce la única persona que conocía que tenía dos empleados haciéndose cargo de la limpieza de la casa, era el alcalde.

Estuvieron charlando por un rato antes de la cena.

Era bueno no tener a las cámaras grabando todos sus movimientos y gente diciéndole qué hacer, decir y poses que tomar. Ahora charlaba y reía porque lo deseaba. Estaba rodeada de gente agradable; tenía oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la vida de otros vencedores y era sorprendentemente grato verlos a todos relajados y felices con sus parejas capitolinas, era como tener frente a ella una ventana que mostraba lo que podía ser su vida en el futuro.

Sin pensarlo volteó a su derecha para observar a Peeta mientras les contaba a todos, una anécdota de algo chusco que había sucedido en la pastelería sobre el pedido de un cliente. La verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba muy distraída viendo su perfil, la forma en que llevaba el cabello algo despeinado, cómo se le achicaban los ojos cuando reía y se le marcaban los cachetes; después bajo la mirada a sus labios, el superior era un poco más delgado que el inferior, pero los recordaba increíblemente suaves, lo que la hizo desear volver a sentirlos.

― ¿Verdad, Katniss? ― en ese instante volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué le había preguntado?

― ¿Disculpa? ― su rostro estaba en llamas y el estallido en risas de Johanna no ayudaba mucho, probablemente todos la vieron observándolo.

― Que prefieres los bollos de queso sobre los otros aperitivos que has probado de la comida que he llevado a las grabaciones.

― Oh, sí, son mis favoritos ― después recordó que era el negocio de Bannock quien preparaba los aperitivos ― Pero bueno, en realidad todo me ha gustado ― volteó a ver al hermano de Peeta ― Nunca había probado algo tan rico, hacen un gran trabajo.

― Gracias. Bien contestado ― dijo el rubio ― O no hubiera vuelto a ayudar jamás a mi hermanito.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ― Yo…

― Está bromeando, no le hagas caso ― la tranquilizó Peeta a su lado.

Todos rieron.

― Aunque parezca increíble, tiene la capacidad de bromear ― le guiñó un ojo.

Después de eso, pasaron a la cena.

De alguna manera era como si ella hubiera podido romper el muro de hielo que, al parecer solo la rodeaba a ella, pero se sentía en más confianza con todos para charlar y reírse de las bromas que se hacían unos a otros.

― Johanna tengo que decirte lo bien que se te ven esas cortinas rojas que te hiciste en el cabello ― Effie colocó la copa de vino en la mesa ― Me gustan.

― Gracias ― sonrió la vencedora del Siete ― Barbara odia el color rojo, opina que solo las mujeres vulgares lo usan, así que solo quise demostrar su punto ― se encogió de hombros.

― Y tú te teñiste ese mechón para… ― señaló Finnick a Bannock.

No se había percatado que el hermano de Peeta traía un pequeño mechón de cabello teñido de rojo en la parte de atrás.

― Para demostrar su punto ― se encogió de hombros.

De nuevo todos rieron.

― Y yo que creí que habían adoptado esa nueva moda de las parejas de ir combinados ― se burló Haymitch ― Nosotros lo hacemos.

Annie frunció el ceño, pasando la mirada de la peluca morada de Effie al cabello algo despeinado de Haymitch.

― Olvide mi peluca de payaso en la casa ― sacudió la mano el mentor.

Risas de nuevo. No podía recordar cuando había reído tanto.

― ¡Haymitch! ― siseó su esposa a su lado y le pegó en el brazo con el codo.

― A mí me encanta tu peluca, Effie ― la esposa de Finnick de inmediato trató de hacerla sentir mejor.

― Gracias, querida ― su escolta se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocarla ― Créeme que, si yo tuviera un cabello tan hermoso como el tuyo, no tendría que recurrir a usar éstas.

― Tienes un cabello hermoso ― de inmediato comentó Haymitch entre bocados y sin voltear a verla ― Pero te empeñas en usar esas cosas horribles y ridículas.

Effie no contestó, pero Katniss notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

― El pollo está delicioso ― comentó para llenar el silencio que se había formado brevemente en la mesa, además era la verdad, era muy jugoso, la carne prácticamente se deshacía en la boca.

― Gracias, es mi especialidad ― sonrió Bannock.

― ¿Pero que me dicen de la ensalada? ― preguntó Johanna.

― Deliciosa.

― Mejor que el pollo.

― La mejor que he probado.

Todos en automático comenzaron a alabarla.

― Esa es mi especialidad ― sonrió ampliamente, Jo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió igual, con comentarios que los hacían reír a todos.

― Muy bien ― la vencedora del Siete señaló con el tenedor a Finnick y Annie ― ¡Ya suéltenlo! Sé que esconden algo, han estado actuando muy raros esta noche.

La pareja Odair se volteó a ver entre ellos.

― Hoy es tu noche, Jo… ― comenzó Annie.

― Y por lo mismo quiero saber que se traen entre manos.

Finnick tomó la mano de su esposa entre las suyas y compartieron una mirada de complicidad. La chica asintió con la cabeza antes de que él se decidiera a hablar ― Annie y yo estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo.

Hubo varias exclamaciones en la mesa, antes de que todos se pusieran de pie para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Katniss no sabía que hacer, pero decidió imitar al resto.

Después de eso, recogieron los platos de la mesa y las mujeres se fueron a la cocina para llevar el postre.

― ¡No puedo creer que tengas tres meses de embarazo y apenas nos hayas dicho! ― reclamó Johanna a su amiga mientras colocaba los platos en el fregadero.

― Fue un consejo del doctor y solo seguimos su sugerencia. Los primeros tres meses son los más delicados.

― Bueno, me alegro por ustedes, pero yo jamás pienso tener hijos.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Katniss ― ¿En serio? ¿Y tú esposo está bien con esa decisión?

― Bannock me apoya en todo, creo que el convertirse en padre no está entre sus planes.

― Eso dices ahorita, pero quizás más adelante cambien de opinión ― Annie sacó de un cajón unas cucharitas.

― No lo creo, aquí tienes a Effie, por ejemplo.

La escolta hasta se momento había estado más callada de lo normal y ante la mención de su nombre se puso un poco tensa.

― ¿A poco no eres más feliz sin hijos, Trinket?

― Yo… ― compuso una gran sonrisa, la misma que solía mostrar siempre que iban a grabarlos e iba a salir en televisión ― Fue una decisión que tomamos hace años. Voy a llevar esto al comedor ― se disculpó y salió de prisa.

Johanna y Annie continuaron charlando, quizás ellas no lo notaron, pero ella estaba segura de que algo había incomodado a Effie. ¿Habría sido el tema del bebé?

El postre estuvo delicioso. Fue uno de los pasteles de especialidad de Peeta, rollo de mango y fresa con betún de queso crema.

Después de terminar, todos salieron al patio.

El jardín de esa casa era grande como el de Haymitch y Effie, y al lado de la alberca había una gran pérgola redonda con un bar, barra y bancas giratorias incluidas.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor mientras Bannock, en la posición de barman, comenzaba a preparar bebidas para las mujeres y les daba cervezas a los hombres.

― ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo? ― le preguntó Peeta a su lado.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos charlando entre ellos y bebiendo, ya fuera en la barra o en la sala de jardín y la música sonaba fuerte, por lo que nadie notó cuando ella se puso de pie y se marchó con él.

Caminaron hacia atrás de la pérgola, que los ocultaba a la vista de los demás. Guiados por pequeños spots de luces colocados a lo largo del jardín, se dirigieron a un columpio doble de madera techado.

― No hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar ― el rubio se rascó la nuca ― ¿Cómo has estado?

― Bien, supongo que contenta de tener dos días de descanso antes de reanudar las grabaciones.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Apolo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en el respaldo del columpio, acomodando una pierna debajo de ella para girarse de lado ― Creo que lo mejor de esa cita, fue que pude utilizar un simulador que tiene en su casa donde tuve la oportunidad de utilizar un arco y disparar flechas de holograma.

― ¡Vaya, eso suena entretenido!

― Y algo agotador, también escalamos una pared. Pero no sé… cómo persona creo que no me agrada mucho, es demasiado superficial y ególatra ― fijó la vista en los espesos árboles que se estaban al final del jardín, lo que la hizo acordarse del bosque en el Doce.

Él exhaló con alivio ― Me alegro.

Frunció el ceño y giró de nuevo hacia él ― ¿Te alegras?

― ¿Dije eso en voz alta? ― de nuevo se llevó la mano al cabello.

― Sí ― sonrió divertida.

― Lo siento ― le devolvió la sonrisa ― Bueno, no, es decir, siento que me hayas escuchado, pero no siento la parte donde dices que él es superficial y ególatra, aunque bueno supongo que lo siento si la pasaste muy mal a su lado, pero no siento… ― arrugó la nariz y vio que ella estaba tratando de contener su risa ― Estoy divagando ¿verdad?

― Un poco, aunque creo que capte la idea principal: lo sientes ― rio.

― ¡Dios! Esto es vergonzoso, y yo no soy así, te juró que no suelo divagar y por lo general no tengo problemas para expresarme. En la universidad siempre participé en debates y me iba muy bien e incluso di el discurso de la graduación. Todo esto es tu culpa ― se colocó de lado, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

― ¿Mi culpa? ― levantó una ceja divertida.

― ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Katniss Everdeen?

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más deprisa y a pesar de la oscuridad se permitió perderse por un momento en el brillo de sus ojos, que en ese momento por la falta de luz se veían más oscuros ― ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? ― preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él tomó la punta de su trenza que colgaba por su hombro y la observó como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo ― Nunca me había sentido así por nadie. He salido con chicas y he tenido un par de novias en el pasado, aunque nada serio en realidad ― aclaró de inmediato y levantó la vista ― Pero contigo me siento diferente, no puedo apartarte de mi mente, estás ahí cada segundo del día y …

Escuchaba sus palabras y no podía evitar bajar la mirada a sus labios. Una parte de ella había sentido por un momento una pizca de celos cuando mencionó a las otras chicas y la hizo preguntarse ¿por qué se había sentido así, si no era una persona celosa? Pero otra voz en su interior le contestó: porque te importa.

Peeta estaba abriéndole su corazón. Lo conoció cuando finalizaron sus Juegos, recordaba a la perfección la tranquilidad que le dio el saber que él estaba participando en los Juegos del Amor por su mano, durante todas las grabaciones la verdad es que solo esperaba la hora que hicieran un break para tomar los refrigerios y poder conversar un poco con él.

Su respiración se aceleró y se limpió las palmas de la mano en el vestido. Estaba nerviosa, pero resuelta a hacer algo.

Su vista viajaba de su boca a sus ojos y de nuevo a su boca. Estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su aliento, de alguna forma los dos se habían estado acercando mientras conversaban.

¡Basta de pensar!

Cerro el espacio entre ambos y estampó los labios contra los suyos torpemente. Al momento en que lo hizo y chocaron sus narices. Se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer y trató de alejarse de inmediato, pero las manos de Peeta volaron a su rostro y la mantuvieron pegaba a él. Los pulgares le acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas y la inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado para poder besarla mejor.

Los labios eran más suaves de lo que recordaba y estaban calientes. Ella suspiró en su boca y él aprovechó que separó brevemente los labios para atrapar el inferior entre los suyos. A pesar de su nerviosismo, trató de imitar sus movimientos.

Se separaron por un segundo. Ella necesitaba tomar aire urgentemente, todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho la abrumaron, pero no abrió los ojos, ni cuando Peeta junto la frente con la suya por un breve momento antes de besarla de nuevo, llevando la pauta del beso, a lo cual, ella estuvo más que feliz de otorgarle el control.

Una de las manos de Peeta abandonaron su rostro y de inmediato extrañó su calor, pero la mano viajo de inmediato a su espalda, pegándola más a él. Entonces ella se armó de valor para colocar las manos sobre su pecho y subirlas hasta abrazarlo por el cuello, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran a pesar de lo casto que era el beso en sí.

Así que de eso se trataba. A eso se referían las chicas de su escuela cuando cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre los besos. Pues bien, lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento superaba todo lo que había escuchado sobre los besos hasta ese momento.

No deseaba que terminara el beso, el aliento y los brazos de Peeta a su alrededor… despertaban un calor en ella que nunca había sentido.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

― ¡Sonríe, Haymitch! ― rio Effie ― Y manda saludos a todos en el Capitolio.

La sangre lo abandonó por completo en ese momento y podía escuchar un pitido en sus oídos, producto de la rabia que se estaba acumulando en su interior.

― ¡Mitch! ¿No estás escuchando? Sonríe, hijo.

Volteó a ver a su madre por un segundo antes de regresar la vista hacia Effie.

― Haymitch tendremos que hacerlo desde el inicio ― rio ― Definitivamente esa no era la reacción que pensé que tendrías.

― ¿Qué? ― ahora solo veía rojo ― ¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?

― ¡Mitch! ― le llamó la atención su madre y después hizo algo impensable ― Por favor discúlpenlo, no está acostumbrado a las sorpresas. Denme un segundo para hablar con él.

¿Lo estaba disculpando? ¡Qué demonios! Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca, su madre lo tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le dejaría marcados los dedos y lo sacó por la puerta corrediza hacia el patio, donde sin decir palabra alguna lo jaló hasta un lado del corral de los gansos. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo como un niño pequeño.

― ¡Qué te pasa mamá! ― le reclamó una vez que lo soltó.

― Ten mucho cuidado con el tono en el que me hablas, jovencito.

Él se estiró el cabello exasperado ― ¿Estás de acuerdo en todo eso? ― señaló hacia la casa molesto, tratando de modular su voz ― Vienen y hacen un circo en tu casa, te visten como uno de ellos ― la vio de arriba abajo ― Y tú estás más que feliz ¿en serio? Simplemente no puedo creerlo ― de nuevo se jaló el cabello ― Desde que llegaron, tú no has hecho nada más que complacerlas, casi casi te has tendido de tapete para que ellas pasen sobre ti.

Su madre respiró hondo y cuando habló, lo hizo de una manera muy calmada ― ¿Ya te desahogaste? ― se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enojada ― Esas mujeres ― señaló hacia la casa como lo hizo él antes ― Salvaron a mi niño e hicieron que regresara a mí. Si me pidieran que me tendiera de tapete, créeme que con mucho gusto lo haría y sin quejarme, pero no ha sido necesario porque Effie y su abuela no han hecho nada más que portarse muy amables con nosotros, y si algo me ha demostrado tu prometida en este poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla, es que te quiere Haymitch ¿me estuchaste? Esa chica te quiere ― le dio un golpe en el brazo.

― ¡Ouch! ― se sobó, aunque no le había dolido nada comparado con sus palabras ― ¿por qué fue eso?

― Porque eres un tonto si no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes y sigues comportándote como un idiota con ella.

― Y por eso has dejado que te disfracen de capitolina ― se quedaba sin argumentos.

― ¿En serio, Mitch? ― negó su madre con la cabeza ― Este vestido fue uno de los que tú me regalaste ¿lo olvidaste? y ¿mi cabello? Lo único que hizo fue teñirlo de mi tono para quitarme las canas. Canas que, por cierto, tú y tu hermano me han sacado.

Él resopló.

― Me gusta, Haymitch ― sonrió su mamá ― Siento que rejuvenecí como 10 años. Soy joven ¿sabes? Y me gusta sentirme hermosa de vez en cuando.

Sí, su madre era muy joven y guapa, sobre todo considerando que se había casado a los 19 años de edad y se había embarazo de él un año después.

― ¿Y qué me dices sobre que esté filmando todo para mostrarlo en el Capitolio?

― Era eso o traer a un par de camarógrafos con ellas para que nos hicieran una sesión fotográfica y grabaran tu festejo de cumpleaños. Creo que optaron por la mejor opción. Además de que no te hizo volver al Capitolio como creías que lo haría, sino que decidió venir a este humilde distrito a pasar este día contigo y tu familia ― volvió la vista a la casa ― Y ahora deja ya de ser tan cabezota y regresemos, que tu novia debe ser muy preocupada. Y te advierto de una vez que vas a entrar ahí con una sonrisa ― le clavó un dedo en el pecho ― y le pedirás disculpas por tu comportamiento y dejarás que nos tomen fotos y videos y lo que quiera hacer.

Puso fin a la discusión cuando comenzó a caminar por delante de él hacia la casa.

Pero él tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo varias veces para calmarse y seguirla.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta corrediza, Effie, quien estaba sentada con su hermano mostrándole la cámara, se puso de pie de inmediato y fue hacia él ― Lo siento mucho, Haymitch. No pensé que esto te iba a molestar, mi intención era la de sorprenderte…

La tomó por los brazos para forzarla a voltear a verlo y que se callara por un segundo ― No, creo que el que debe pedir disculpas aquí, soy yo. No me gustan las sorpresas, no me esperaba esto.

― Lo si… ― la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios ― Olvídalo. ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a empezar? Salgo por la puerta y me hago el sorprendido al verte ¿Sí?

― ¿En serio?

Se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no tenía otra opción ― ¿Por qué no?

Después de eso, el resto de la tarde fue mucho mejor. Effie solo hizo unas cuantas tomas para poder apaciguar las exigencias del Capitolio y se dedicó a disfrutar el día con su familia.

En más de una ocasión ella lo había pillado espiándola mientras reía con su madre o jugaba con su hermano. Si su familia la quería, no podía ser tan mala ¿o sí?

...

* * *

...

El día anterior había sido muy carrereado por el cumpleaños de Haymitch. Y aunque se había preocupado seriamente de haberlo molestado mucho con la sorpresa de la tarde, su novio la había tranquilizado y le había asegurado que estaban bien.

Ahora estaba pasando un rato con Aaron, quien le estaba enseñando los pasos de una canción típica del Doce.

― ¡Lo haces muy bien! ― gritó el hermanito de Haymitch ― ¿Estás segura de que mi hermano no te enseñó esta canción antes?

― Aprendo rápido y me gusta bailar ― le guiñó un ojo ― ¿Ahora que te parece si yo te muestro cómo se baila una de las canciones de moda que me encanta?

Buscó en su celular la melodía y le puso play. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, ella cerró los ojos por un momento y se puso a bailar, moviendo las caderas suavemente al ritmo de la música y subiendo los brazos para agarrarse el cabello.

― ¿En serio piensas enseñar a bailar a mi hermanito con esos movimientos?

Abrió los ojos, solo para ver a su novio recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro, pero los ojos se le habían oscurecido.

― Haymitch.

― Chaparro ― se dirigió al niño ― Mamá te está buscando, está en tu recámara.

― ¡Diablos! ― se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano ― ¡Olvidé ordenar mi cuarto!

― Gracias, Aaron, por enseñarme a bailar, me divertí mucho.

― Tenemos que repetirlo más tarde. Haymitch deberías sacar el violín de papá y acompañarnos con la música.

― ¿Tocas el violín? ― preguntó ella sorprendida.

― Hace mucho que no toco, estoy algo oxidado, lo siento.

― Tocabas mucho antes de ir a los Juegos, no pudiste haber olvidado todo en un año ― le dijo su hermano.

― Ya veremos ― despeinó la cabeza del pequeño ― Ahora ve con mamá.

― Nos vemos más tarde, Effie.

Ella le sonrió.

― ¿Así que estuviste bailando con mi hermano, meneando lentamente éstas? ― la tomó por las caderas y la atrajo hasta pegarla a él.

Por instinto, subió las manos a su pecho y se acercó para besarlo, notando al instante su excitación contra el vientre ― Haymitch ― susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y exponía su cuello para que él la besara.

Unos pasos en las escaleras hicieron que se separaran de inmediato.

¡Demonios! ― susurró Haymitch. Tener a esa mujer cerca de él y no poder tocarla como lo deseaba, era muy frustrante ― ¿Quieres ir al pueblo? Voy a ir a comprar pan y pensé que te gustaría conocerlo.

― En verdad ¿puedo ir contigo?

― Fue lo que dije ¿no? ― la recorrió con la mirada rápidamente ― Pero necesitarás cambiarte de ropa por algo menos llamativo.

...

* * *

...

Ciertamente el distrito Doce era muy diferente al Cinco, que era el único distrito que había podido conocer debido a su abuela. Por algo era uno de los distritos externos y de los más humildes.

Fuera de la Aldea de los Vencedores, un solo vistazo a las construcciones y los comercios hablaban por sí solos. Y aunque no se veía basura tirada en las calles, una fina capa de polvo negro parecía cubrirlo todo.

― Es debido a las minas de carbón ― se limitó a decirle Haymitch ante la pregunta que vio en sus ojos.

A simple vista podía diferenciarse fácilmente las personas de la denominada "Veta" que Haymitch le había explicado se trataba de los barrios más pobres, y de las personas comerciantes, y no solo las delataban sus ropas, sino también el color del cabello, ojos y piel.

Pero ella mantuvo una sonrisa en los labios e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo por igual a todas las personas que pasaban en su camino, mientras caminaba orgullosa de la mano de Haymitch para incomodidad de este último.

― Esta es la panadería ― sostuvo la puerta ― Adelante, princesa.

Nunca había visto una panadería tan pequeñita como esa, pero el olor a pan recién horneado era delicioso. Compraron varias hogazas de pan para la cena, junto con algunas galletas de azúcar y se retiraron del lugar.

― Es lindo.

― No tienes que fingir conmigo, no voy a molestarme si admites la verdad. Apuesto que esto no se compara ni con el barrio más pobre del Capitolio.

― Haymitch no estoy mintiendo ― hizo que se detuviera y girara a verla ― Sé perfectamente que no estamos en el Capitolio, pero lo digo en serio, este lugar tiene su propio encanto.

Las construcciones eran antiguas y ella disfrutaba de admirar la arquitectura. Sin duda ese lugar podría haber salido de uno de esos libros de historia antiguos que había visto en el colegio. Lástima que no pudieran restaurarlo como era debido para que pudieran recuperar todo su esplendor.

Haymitch entrecerró los ojos mientras la observaba girarse y tomar algunas fotografías. Sin duda era una chica extraña y le faltaba mucho para conocerla mejor.

Caminaron de regreso a un paso más lento, pues Effie se empeñaba en fotografiar todo lo que llamaba su atención cada cuantos pasos.

― ¿Qué es ese lugar? ― señaló un gran almacén de láminas ennegrecidas.

― El Quemador. Es un lugar de trueque donde las personas con menos recursos pueden adquirir ciertos vienes a un bajo costo.

― Vamos ― tiró de su mano.

― ¿Estás loca? ― negó con la cabeza ― Ese sitio no es para ti, princesa.

― Quiero ir.

― ¡No es un maldito destino turístico!

― ¡Lenguaje! ― ella soltó su mano y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no, y ahora ganaba más su curiosidad.

Haymitch resopló fuerte atrás de ella, pero la siguió al interior. Y una vez más, Effie lo sorprendió, pues no salió huyendo del lugar y a pesar de las miradas que le echaban, se pasó entre los puestos y saludó a los comerciantes.

― Mmm… ¿hueles eso?

Él se encogió de hombros ― Sí, viene del puesto de Sae.

― ¡Vamos!

Rio ― Princesa, no creo que quieras… ― pero antes de terminar la frase, Effie se había adelantado y ordenó dos platos de caldo.

― ¡Buenas tardes, muchacho! ― sonrió Sae al tiempo que le tendía a Effie un plato y a él otro ― ¡Tienes una chica muy linda y amable!

― Gracias ― ella misma respondió, le gustaba esa mujer.

Haymitch pagó por los dos platos.

― Ya no vienes tan seguido por aquí, aunque sé que ya no tienes necesidad y puedes ir a comprar a los finos comercios del pueblo, pero deberías visitar a tus viejos amigos de vez en cuando.

― Sabes que no prefiero comprar en el pueblo, es solo que… ― se encogió de hombros ― No he tenido oportunidad de salir mucho de casa.

La mujer se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo ― Hiciste un buen trabajo, nadie dice lo contrario.

Effie de inmediato sintió como se tensó Haymitch y decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación ― ¡Este caldo de pollo es delicioso! Tendría que venderé la receta.

Las personas a su alrededor, que también traían un plato de caldo en las manos se echaron a reír.

Ella frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Haymitch para preguntarle en un susurro ― ¿Qué dije que fue tan gracioso?

― Que asumiste que el caldo era de pollo.

― ¿Y no lo es? ― ella movió la cuchara entre lo poco quedaba del caldo.

― Eso no se pregunta, hermosa ― contestó un trabajador de la mina a su lado, por su mono de trabajo, asumió que así era ― Pero si me preguntas a mí, diría que es de ardilla o de rata.

Ella abrió los ojos de horror y trató de poner la mente en blanco para no ponerse a vomitar ahí mismo frente a todos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Haymitch estaba riendo.

― ¡Basta, muchachos! No vayan a asustar a la chica, después no volverá a este distrito siquiera ― Sae se acercó a ella ― No les hagas caso, ese caldo es de guajolote. Me lo trajeron esta mañana ― le guiñó un ojo.

Eso sin duda la tranquilizó, además el sabor se le había hecho familiar.

― Gracias por todo ― se despidieron.

Pero todo el camino de regreso a la aldea de los vencedores tuvo que aguantar las burlas de Haymitch.

― Hubieras visto tu cara, princesa. Creí que comenzarías a vomitar en ese mismo instante ― se volvió a doblar de la risa.

― No es gracioso, Haymitch ― trató de mostrarse indignada― No puedo creer que me hicieran dudar por un segundo, es obvio que la gente no come ratas o ardillas ― sacudió la mano.

Su novio se puso serio ― En eso te equivocas, cariño. Cuando se es tan pobre que no puedes llevar comida a la casa y no puedes soportar ver a los niños morir de hambre, la gente come de todo. Y con TODO, me refiero incluso a roedores o hasta mascotas.

Effie se llevó una mano a la boca, estaba sorprendida.

― Bienvenida al Doce, princesa. El humilde hogar de futuro marido ― le hizo una reverencia.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin el beso tan esperado entre Katniss y Peeta. Espero que les haya gustado y cumplido con sus expectativas. Ya ven? no tuvieron que esperar por mucho tiempo. Pero díganme, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué debería ocurrir a continuación?**

 **Por otro lado, fue Haymitch quien salió regañado ante la sorpresa de Effie. La mamá de Haymitch es sin duda TEAM EFFIE, pero eso es solo porque sabe qué es lo mejor para su hijo.**

 **Bueno en verdad espero leer sus opiniones respecto al beso y todo el capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por los nuevos follows y favoritos que me llegan cada semana. Y gracias de todo corazón a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: atalinunezz1, blankius, Ady Mellark87, 75everything, Sara Acevedo, claudiacobos79, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, Brujita 22 y Gagonaya.**

 **Por cierto, como comentario adicional a todos los que leen mi historia de El circo de la esperanza, no estoy muy segura de si actualizaré el próximo viernes o no, creo que no muchos han leído el capítulo, apenas van 5 comentarios, y la verdad me esforcé mucho escribiendo ese, sobre todo por todos los detalles que incluí del encuentro que me dejaron algo nerviosa, jajaja**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	17. La dura verdad

Capítulo 17

 **La dura verdad**

Katniss se paseaba entre los pasillos de la gran tienda departamental, Choules, mientras caminaba al lado uno de los dueños, Declan Choules. Era otra cita, pero al menos en ésta, le habían dado pase libre para que eligiera toda la ropa y zapatos que quisiera, así que estaba aprovechando para tomar cosas para Prim y su madre.

A su lado, el joven seguía explicando los diferentes departamentos con que contaba la gran tienda de lujo, pero ella no podía poner atención. Inconscientemente, continuaba llevándose un dedo a sus labios y los recorría suavemente de un lado al otro, como si así pudiera imitar la sensación de otros labios cálidos sobre los suyos, y cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bajaba la mano de inmediato.

Después del beso que había compartido con Peeta en la fiesta de la vencedora del Siete, no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar de él, pues justo en el momento en que se separaron, los gritos de Finnick, buscando al rubio, los habían interrumpido.

Nadie los había visto, gracias a Dios, no hubiera soportado las miradas o burlas de los demás si se hubieran enterado de lo que estaban haciendo.

En un momento más harían el break que siempre hacían en la grabación y ella vería de nuevo al rubio. Se sentía nerviosa, eso debía significar la sensación rara en su estómago, y no entendía por qué debía de estarlo, pues después del beso, Peeta había actuado normal con ella, de hecho, ambos se habían integrado mejor a la fiesta, no había sido incomodo entre ellos. Incluso el rubio le había tomado la mano un par de ocasiones y le había susurrado cosas al oído que habían hecho que se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos.

― Mira, creo que este vestido rojo, luciría muy bien en ti ― Declan le ofreció la prenda.

― Gracias ― lo tomó y sonrió, recordando a una Johanna pasada de copas en su fiesta, haciéndole prometer que harían un frente unido contra su suegra, Barbara, en cuanto se casara con Peeta. El momento la había incomodado y al mismo tiempo divertido ― Creo que lo llevaré.

Agarró un par de prendas más y varios pares de zapatos, antes de que todos se dirigieran al comedor de empleados donde los estarían esperando los aperitivos de Peeta.

¿Se comportaría raro? ¿Qué le diría? ¿La saludaría normal?, estas preguntas no dejaban de asaltar su mente, mientras sentía las piernas un poco flojas. Su comportamiento era ridículo, Peeta había demostrado ser su amigo y aunque ella solo había tenido un amigo del sexo opuesto, Gale, la verdad era que el rubio se había hecho un espacio en su vida.

En cuanto entró al comedor, lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. No se encontraba ahí. Sentía un peso en el estómago y de pronto se le había hasta quitado el hambre. ¿Estaba decepcionada de no verlo? La verdad, sí. De mala gana se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador y tomó un refresco.

― ¿Qué pasa, Preciosa? ― le preguntó Haymitch ― Pensé que te encantaban estos ― le dio una mordida a un bollo de queso.

― No pasa nada ― tomó uno de los panes rellenos de queso con una servilleta.

― Como digas ― se encogió de hombros.

No iba a dejar que la molestara, Haymitch era muy observador, así que decidió irse al otro extremo del comedor y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de cuatro sillas que estaba vacía, había perdido todos sus ánimos de charlar con alguien.

― ¿Me extrañaste? ― escuchó la voz de Peeta, susurrar en su oído derecho.

Sonrió y se giró para saludarlo justo en el momento en que el rubio se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla que terminó en sus labios por error.

De inmediato voltearon hacia atrás, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención, así que el panadero sacó la silla que estaba a su lado y se sentó.

― Lo siento, salí al baño y me topé con una amiga de mi madre, y es de esas señoras que simplemente no se limitan a saludar y ya, me tardé un rato en poder despedirme de ella.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía tonta, no podía ser que su humor cambiara de esa manera solo por su presencia.

― Y dime, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ― le preguntó.

Se recargó en la silla ― Creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto de las compras. Bueno, en realidad no estoy comprando, es gratis, pero nunca había podido permitirme el lujo de ir a una tienda de ropa nueva y tomar todo lo que me gustara ― apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió, ¿por qué le contaba todo eso?

― Me alegra que te divirtieras ― le sonrió sin hacerle preguntas sobre lo que imprudentemente le soltó de su vida.

― Sí creo que aprovecharé el tiempo que me queda aquí, ya que la cita de mañana no sé cómo estará ― suspiró.

― Mañana vas con Urko Jas ¿no? Que tiene el programa de Tattoo Ace.

― Sí ― frunció los labios ― Temo que me vayan a presionar para que me haga un tatuaje que no deseo. Fulvia no ha dejado el tema desde hace días.

Él le tomó la mano ― Nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada que no deseas, solo mantente firme. Un tatuaje es algo muy personal y también doloroso.

― ¿Doloroso? ¿Tienes un tatuaje? ― preguntó incrédula y pasó la mirada por su cuello y brazos, pero no se veía nada.

― Sí, me lo hice ya hace tiempo, en mi segundo año en la universidad ― comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Katniss, en un movimiento inconsciente ― Ganamos el campeonato de luchas en todas las categorías, así que estábamos muy emocionados. Nos fuimos a un bar a celebrar y ya pasados algo de copas, recuerdo que fue Regulus, a quién ya conociste, el que sugirió que continuáramos festejando en una sala de tatuajes y así fue como obtuve el mío, y créeme, aunque te ponen anestesia en forma de crema, de todas formas duele.

No podía creer que él tuviera un tatuaje, simplemente no le había pasado por la mente, así que de nuevo lo escaneó con la mirada como si tuviera rayos laser y pudiera ver a través de su ropa, prestando atención a la forma en la que los músculos del pecho se veían a través de su camisa, y sus hombros se veían muy cuadrados, después continuó el recorrido de su vista más abajo y se detuvo en sus piernas que llenaban sus pantalones, ¿podría estar ahí? O ¿quizás estaba en su espalda?

Cuando volteó a verlo a los ojos, Peeta tenía una gran sonrisa, se mostraba divertido. Hasta ese momento, ella cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, prácticamente se lo había comido con los ojos.

― Mi tatuaje no está a la vista en este momento ― se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en la mesa ― ¿Te gustaría verlo?

Probablemente su rostro tenía el mismo tono de rojo del vestido que le había dado Declan más temprano ― Yo… yo no… ― sacudió la cabeza ― No era mi intención…

Peeta se atacó de la risa ― Eres linda cuando te sonrojas.

¡Trágame tierra! Pensó ― No fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómodo ― logró pronunciar.

― No me hiciste sentir incómodo. Y créeme que con gusto te mostraría mi tatuaje, pero no creo que sea muy adecuado quitarme la camisa aquí ― le guiñó un ojo.

¿Era posible sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba? ― Está bien, en serio, no tienes que enseñarme nada ― ¿él se estaba riendo de ella? ― Ahora te estás burlando de mí ― se cruzó de brazos.

― No, Katniss ― su sonrisa cambió por un gesto de preocupación ― Lo siento, eres fácil de tomar el pelo, pero no se repetirá.

Ahora fue su turno de reír ― Tú también eres fácil de tomar el pelo, Mellark ― sonrió, bajó sus brazos y tomó el refresco frente a ella para darle un trago.

― Cada vez me gustas mucho más, Katniss ― sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Esta vez, ella se ocultó tras la lata, para no mostrar como la habían afectado sus palabras.

...

* * *

...

Todos tomaron su lugar en el comedor. Era noche de cena familiar. Como siempre, sus padres se sentaron en los dos extremos en la mesa, Rye y él en un lado y Bannock y su cuñada en el otro

La mesa estaba lista, la vajilla montada con copas de agua, y John colocó frente a todos, una copa de vino blanco, lo que indicaba que probablemente fueran a cenar pescado o pollo.

― ¡Ni se imaginan lo que me contaron hoy en el Club! ― exclamó su madre.

Como si les hubiera dado una señal, todos tomaron sus copas de vino y se las llevaron a los labios, después de eso, se quedaron viendo el mantel como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubieran visto en su vida. Se rehusaban a preguntarle a su madre sobre lo que había comentado, una conversación que iniciaba así, solo podía continuar con un gran chisme sobre la vida de alguna de las familias de sus amigas, y nadie tenía humor para escuchar esas historias.

Después de un momento en silencio y que su madre siguiera esperando que alguien le preguntara, su padre fue el valiente que dio ese paso ― ¿De qué te enteraste, Barbara?

― Me topé con mi amiga Begonia ― Peeta se tensó al oír ese nombre, fue la mujer que saludó ese día por la mañana en Choules.

― ¿Y qué cuenta? ― continuó su padre.

― Dijo una tontería, todavía lo recuerdo y me da risa ― rio exageradamente ― Se enteró de que nuestro hijo Peeta va a participar este año en los Juegos del Amor ― volvió a reír, moviendo la mano como restándole importancia.

En ese momento, Peeta escupió sobre el mantel el vino que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser.

― ¡Por Dios, y yo que pensaba inventar una excusa y faltar a la cena! ― sonrió Johanna.

― ¿Qué excusa pensabas utilizar esta vez? ― le preguntó Bannock.

― Que Annie me había pedido que fuera a su casa a cenar.

― Pero Finnick y Annie partieron para el Cuatro esta mañana.

― Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí ― dijo emocionada.

― John, por favor retírese, nosotros lo llamaremos cuando estemos listos ― Bran, su padre, despidió al mayordomo del comedor.

― Peeta… ― lo llamó su madre, mientras él continuaba con su fingido ataque de tos que ya había durado un tiempo ridículo ― Por favor dime que, dentro de tu estupidez de inscribirte para participar en el programa, solo lo estás haciendo por publicidad para el negocio y no por obtener realmente la mano de esa… joven ― estaba enojada, su tono de advertencia lo decía todo.

― Yo… yo solo lo estoy haciendo por… ― iba a mentir no estaba de humor para empezar una pelea.

― ¡Cobarde! ― le susurró Rye a su oído.

Eso lo hizo recapacitar, ¿qué ganaba con mentir? Su madre se iba a enterar tarde que temprano y que mejor que tener una sola pelea en ese momento, a saber que se avecinaba otra igual o en peor magnitud si se enteraba de la verdad después.

― Estoy concursando por su mano.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― su madre se recargó en la silla y comenzó abanicarse con una mano ― Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón. No puedo creer que mi hijo sea en verdad tan estúpido.

― Barbara… ― la llamó su padre.

― ¡No puedes hacernos esto, Peeta! ― golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta ― No vas a enredarte con esa mujer. Suficiente tenemos con esta vulgar que se metió a la fuerza en nuestra familia ― señaló con un brazo a Johanna ― Como para aguantar otra mujerzuela.

― Oh mira ― Johanna levantó un cuchillo e hizo girar la punta sobre la mesa ― Olvidaron retirarme esto.

Su madre soltó una exclamación ― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ya tenemos a la chica loca de las hachas, ahora también tendremos a la del arco y flecha. No señor, no lo voy a permitir.

― Mamá, ten mucho cuidado con la forma en que le hablas a mi esposa. No voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto ― le dijo Bannock enojado.

― Oh shhh ― lo calló Johanna ― Vas a hacer que nos corran y quiero ver cómo termina esto.

― Barbara… ― la llamó su padre.

― ¡Qué! ¡Di algo Bran, no te quedes ahí tan tranquilo! ― se giró hacia Peeta ― ¿Qué va a pasar con Atali Beufoy? ¿Te has detenido a pensar si quiera en esa pobre chica, después de la humillación que su hermana sufrió a manos de tu hermano?

Atali Beufoy, era la hermana menor de Candice, una chica con la que su hermano Bannock estuvo saliendo y que se suponía era su novia al momento en que quedó comprometido con Johanna. La verdad, Candice no era buena para su hermano, era superficial y no se podía sostener una charla profunda con ella, y desde entonces, su madre había tratado por todos los medios, de emparejar a Peeta con la hermana menor. Pero lo cierto era que, Atali era igual que su hermana, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo habían salido en un par de ocasiones, y ambas orquestadas por su madre y la señora Beufoy.

― Tu hijo es adulto, Barbara ― contestó su padre por él ― Tiene 23 años y creo que es lo suficientemente maduro para decidir lo que quiere, y si no desea salir con esa chica que mencionaste, ¡perfecto! Finalmente es su decisión y de nadie más.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿De parte de quién estás? ― volvió a negar con la cabeza ― No, no y no. No estoy de acuerdo. Eres una vergüenza, Peeta. ¿No puedes hacer por una vez lo que te pedimos? Desde que me embaracé de ti… pagamos por una niña lo sabías ¿no?

Y ahí iba de nuevo. Reclamándole incluso que la inseminación artificial que se hicieron para concebir y garantizar tener una niña, había fallado, como si fuera su culpa que solo fuera 80% confiable y hubiera nacido él y no una adorable niña.

― ¡Basta, Barbara! ― esta vez fue su padre quien le puso el alto.

― No me pidas que me quede tranquila mientras este inútil arruina todo.

― ¿Sabes qué mamá? ― se puso de pie ― No te dije nada porque temía que reaccionaras así, pero ya no me importa. Me voy de la casa. Cuando recuperes la cordura y estés dispuesta a pedirme disculpas, hablaremos.

Las palabras de su madre le dolían. Ella se había comportado así con él toda su vida. Nunca era lo suficientemente bueno o inteligente para su gusto, no importaba que se hubiera graduado con honores o que hubiera ganado un montón de campeonatos. Simplemente no bastaba para ella, y eso sin mencionar que no era una niña.

Pero había tomado una decisión, una de las más importantes de su vida. Nadie lo iba a alejar de Katniss, y menos su madre.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch se sentía ansioso, una parte de él le decía que eso estaba mal, que ellos no debían venir aquí, que debía protegerlos. Hubiera deseado ir personalmente por su madre y hermano y haberlos acompañado todo el viaje, pero los múltiples compromisos alrededor de su boda que se celebraría en dos semanas, lo tenían atado al Capitolio.

Finalmente, el tren se detuvo. Sintió la mano de Effie darle un fuerte apretón antes de que juntos avanzaran al frente.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y ahí estaban.

― ¡Haymitch! ― gritó Aaron y el niño corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

De inmediato los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas, no se hicieron esperar.

― Effie, cariño ― su madre abrazó a su prometida, ya que él estaba con Aaron.

― Te ves guapísima ― le dijo su novia ― No sabes lo emocionada que estaba por tenerlos aquí.

Se separó de Aaron para verlo bien. El pequeño iba vestido con la ropa que Effie les había regalado cuando fue a visitarlo al Doce para su cumpleaños.

― Haymitch ― su madre se acercó a él y fue su turno de abrazarla.

Effie no había mentido acerca de que su madre se veía muy bien. Traía puesto uno de los vestidos que le había regalado él, estaba usando maquillaje que Effie le había dado y definitivamente se había teñido de nuevo el cabello, porque no se le veía ninguna cana.

― ¡Por favor, sonrían hacia acá! ― comenzaron a instruirlos los fotógrafos.

Él sintió la ira subiendo por su espina dorsal. Era un momento privado, era SU momento privado con su familia, pero al parecer desde que ganó, le habían arrebatado no solo parte de su humanidad, sino también su privacidad.

Pero quién lo sorprendió fue su propia madre, quien de inmediato se volteó y tomando del hombro a su hermano, hizo que también se girara y sonrieron para las cámaras. ¿Qué demonios? Pensó que se sentirían un poco más aterrados ante tanta atención, pero no era así. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué se había perdido?

― ¡Bella dama, acá!

― Eso es, ahora conmigo.

― Por favor, usted con su futura nuera ― los flashes se seguían disparando ― Hermosas, perfecto.

De pronto lo único que deseaba era retirarse de ahí y ocultar a su familia y novia de los ojos de todos.

― Es hora de irnos, gracias a todos por venir ― trató de sonar amable a pesar de lo molesto que estaba. Colocó sus manos en las espaldas de las dos mujeres para apurarlas a la salida.

No respiró tranquilamente hasta que todos estuvieron dentro de la limosina, a salvo de los lentes de las cámaras.

― Siento eso de allá afuera ― se disculpó.

― ¿Es así siempre que llegas a este lugar? ― su madre se inclinó hacia el frente para tomarle la mano.

― Sí ― resopló.

― ¡Eso fue divertido! ― exclamó Aaron.

El frunció el ceño, tanto su mamá como su hermano se veían bastante tranquilos.

― ¿Cómo se sienten? ― preguntó Effie ― ¿Están cansados después de tan largo viaje?

― ¿Bromeas? ― le dijo Aaron ― Ese tren tiene recámaras con camas super suaves.

― Estamos bien, hija ― hizo para atrás un mechón de cabello de su hijo menor ― Creo que en realidad nos encontramos emocionados de estar aquí.

― En ese caso ― la rubia juntó sus dos manos ― ¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta en la limosina por toda la ciudad para que la conozcan?

― ¿Bromeas? Lo mejor es llevarlos al penthouse ― le dijo.

― No seas aburrido, Haymitch. Hija, nos encantaría conocer este lugar, acepto con gusto tu invitación.

― ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi madre?

...

* * *

...

― ¡Vaya, este lugar es muy elegante! ― comentó su mamá en cuanto entró al penthouse. Estaba volteando hacia todos lados, admirando desde los extravagantes candiles del techo, hasta las brillantes alfombras sobre la duela.

― Al menos hacen bonita la última morada de todos los niños que mandan acá a morir cada año.

― ¡Haymitch! ― negó con la cabeza ― No. Estamos aquí por tu boda, vamos a disfrutar de esto, no te quiero gruñón.

¿Qué…? La tomó del brazo y la llevó a las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Aaron estaba entretenido explorando el lugar, así que no se preocupó por él.

― ¡De aquí puedes ver toda la ciudad! ― Eva se acercó a la orilla, una vez que salieron a la azotea.

― ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

― ¿Así cómo? ― se giró para verlo.

― ¿Cómo si disfrutaras toda la atención que están recibiendo?

Ella suspiró, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la salita de jardín ― Es mejor jugar con sus reglas, Haymitch. Irene habló conmigo cuando fue al Doce.

― ¿De esto hablaron?

― Charlamos mucho, Mitch. Es mejor actuar de forma inteligente ¿no lo crees? O hubieras preferido que nos comportáramos como personas incultas y asustadas de las cámaras ― le dio unas palmadas en la pierna ― Quiero facilitarte las cosas, eso es todo.

Definitivamente su madre era más inteligente que él.

― Ya, tranquilízate. Vamos a que me enseñes cual es mi recámara y a comer. Que lo que sí me tiene nerviosa, es la cena de esta noche en casa de Irene, solo espero que los padres de Effie, sean igual de agradables que ella.

Él solo apretó los labios. Más valía que no fueran a hacerle un desplante a su familia, porque no lo toleraría.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch paseaba frente al carrito de bebidas del penthouse, se sentía frustrado porque no podía tomar nada con su madre y su hermano ahí con él, y la verdad era que la cena lo tenía un poco ansioso, no deseaba que su familia fuera sujeta a malas caras o alguna descortesía, aunque estaba tranquilo con Effie e Irene, el problema iban a ser su suegra y la tía de su prometida.

― ¡Estamos listos! ― escuchó la voz de su madre y se giró.

Cuando la vio se quedó parado con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Me veo bien?

― Vas… ¿vas a ir así?

Eva rio ― ¿Así como? ― pasó las manos por su vestido azul con encaje negro ― ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?

La verdad era que su madre se veía hermosa, bueno, siempre la había considerado la mujer más hermosa, pero ese vestido abrazaba todas sus curvas.

― Mitch, el vestido tiene un escote recto y llega justo arriba de la rodilla. Creo que es recatado y elegante ― se pasó las manos por el cabello ― O es por el cabello ¿crees que debería llevarlo recogido?

― Te ves muy guapa, mamá ― admitió finalmente ― Tu cabello, el vestido, todo está bien.

― Gracias, cariño. Me preocupaste por un momento.

― Me gustan esas ondas que le hiciste a tu cabello, no te lo había visto así antes.

― Lucy me ayudo ― sonrió su madre.

― ¿Lucy?

― Sí, la chica de blanco que ayuda aquí.

La avox, pensó. Claro, debió saberlo antes, su madre era amable y se llevaban muy bien con todos.

Escucharon el sonido del elevador.

― Ya llegaron por nosotros. ¿Nos vamos? ― le ofreció su brazo a su madre.

...

* * *

...

― Irene, ¡qué gusto me da el verte de nuevo! ― su madre abrazó a la abuela de Effie ― ¡Tienes una casa hermosa!

― Mi casa es tu casa, sabes que me encantaría que hubieran decidido hospedarse aquí para regresarles la cortesía y poder atenderlos tan bien como ustedes lo hicieron con nosotras.

― Está bien, creo que Haymitch prefiere que pasemos los pocos días que le quedan de soltero, juntos.

― Lo comprendo, pero si alguna vez regresan, los quiero aquí.

― Gracias.

― Mamá, ven. Te voy a presentar a los padres de Effie ― la tomó del brazo y caminaron unos pasos en el jardín. Los señores de inmediato sonrieron en cuanto los vieron, aunque Haymitch sabía que al menos de parte de su suegra, esa sonrisa era algo falsa ― Mamá, te presento a Helius y Regilla Trinket.

― Eva Abernathy ― su madre abrazó a Regilla, cuando la mujer apenas estaba subiendo la mano para estrecharla en un saludo más informal ― Me da mucho gusto, conocerlos por fin en persona.

― Haymitch, no me habías dicho que tenías una madre tan hermosa ― el señor Trinket se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

Su suegra, ante las palabras de su esposo, no se veía muy contenta.

― Vamos, Haymitch ― lo tomó de la mano Effie y lo jaló ― Estoy segura de que tu madre estará bien, pero apuesto que, si no tomas algo pronto, tu animo no va a mejorar.

― Aaron…

― Él está bien, mira ― señaló hacia la mesa de postres ― Está conversando con mi hermano y Agatha, es un chico muy abierto a diferencia de su hermano.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella rio ― Nada, gruñón. Simplemente es más fácil entablar una conversación con él que contigo y sabes que es la verdad ― cerró el espacio entre ellos y le dio un beso en los labios.

No podía dejar de voltear en dirección de Aaron y de su madre, quien seguía conversando con los señores Trinket. Trataba de leer sus rostros a la distancia, pero se veían bien.

― ¿Quieres relajarte? ― Effie colocó en sus manos un vaso de whiskey.

Se tomó la mitad de un solo trago, tenía horas deseando una bebida.

Effie envolvió los brazos en su cintura ― Si sigues así, voy a tener que secuestrarte y llevarte a la casa de la piscina para asegurarme de que te relajes ― le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta ― Tu familia está a salvo aquí. Nadie les va a hacer nada ― le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Te lo juro.

Se terminó su trago y finalmente le devolvió el abrazo a Effie y bajó la mirada hacia ella ― Está bien ― le dio un corto beso ― Creo que me… ― clavó la mirada de nuevo en su madre, bueno, mejor dicho, en Febo, el tío de su prometida que en ese momento estaba besando la mano de su mamá.

― ¿Qué pasa Haymitch? ― preguntó la rubia y luego subió la mirada ― Oh mira, ya llegaron mis tíos y se presentaron con tu mamá.

¿Era en serio?, su preocupación había pasado de temer que le hicieran algún gesto malintencionado a su madre, a tener que preocuparse de mantenerla alejada del tío Febo, el tío mujeriego con problemas con su esposa, que ahora se comía con los ojos a su madre.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con Haymitch pegado a su mamá. Quizás exageraba, pero no iba a exponerla.

Durante la cena charlaron sobre la boda. Tenían que asistir a algunos programas televisivos, entrevistas, además de sus respectivas despedidas de soltero.

― ¡No puedo creer que solo queden dos semanas! ― exclamó Agatha.

― Y estoy segura de que mi hija será la novia más hermosa de todo Panem ― sonrió su suegra.

― Effie Abernathy ― comentó Helius Jr ― ¿No extrañarás tu apellido?

― En realidad, sin ofender papá, pero creo que me gusta más Effie Abernathy ― la rubia le tomó su mano izquierda sobre el mantel.

Pero esas dos palabras juntas, de pronto se asentaron en su estómago como dos pesadas piedras.

Su madre le guiñó un ojo desde el otro lado de la mesa ― Propongo un brindis por los novios. Por mi hijo Haymitch y su hermosa novia, la futura señora Abernathy, Effie.

Forzó una sonrisa. Por primera vez se sentía aterrado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Bueno, para todos los que temían que Katniss fuera a salir huyendo después del beso, ya ven que no fue así. Peeta no lo permitió. Y por otro lado, ya se enteró la señora Mellark de que Peeta va a participar en el programa, creen que va a tomar acciones para "salvar" a su hijo de casarse con una vencedora?**

 **Y bueno, ya se acerca la boda hayffie, quizás el próximo capítulo o el que sigue, la veremos.**

 **Yo sé que todos nos formamos una idea en nuestra mente sobre cómo son los personajes mencionados que solo conocemos por descripción, pero quería darles mi versión de Eva Abernathy y de Irene. Eva sería como Lynda Carter (la mujer maravilla original) pero claro en su versión joven, se supone que en este punto de la historia Eva tiene como 39 años aproximadamente. Y para Irene, pueden buscar a Julie Andrews (Mary Poppins, la novicia rebelde) a ella búsquenla como de 60 años, solo que con cabello más largo.**

 **Gracias Atalinunezz por ayudarme a buscar mis avatars.**

 **En mi historia de El circo de la esperanza, les hice la pregunta de si Peeta debía tener un tatuaje o no y qué debería tener y donde. Muchas gracias a todos los que me respondieron, ya ven que me decidí porque sí tenga un tatuaje, si quieren mandarme sus sugerencias sobre dónde y qué, son bienvenidas.**

 **Y también si creen que Katniss deba hacerse uno, lo creen necesario? Ya me entró la duda, había decidido que no, pero ya no sé.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y en especial a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: BELENN, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Ady Mellark87, atalinunezz1, F, Cami (gracias x mi review en inglés), Sheryl, 96AleG, Carla, Caro, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, claudiacobos79, Cleoru Miusmi, Brujita22, Igora Mellark, Joy Hamato y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	18. Bajo la luz

Capítulo 18

 **Bajo la luz**

Urko Jas daba miedo a primera vista. Pero bien decía el dicho "nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada". El hombre era muy divertido, bromista y amable.

Era difícil no enfocarse en los implantes que tenía en la frente a modo de cuernos o los múltiples tatuajes que cubrían el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo a excepción del rostro, pero estaba segura de que si fuera el diablo en persona no la haría reír tanto como lo estaba haciendo el hombre frente a ella.

― Como ves, no muerdo, pequeña Katniss, pero tengo un personaje que mantener ― se encogió de hombros ― fue lo que me ayudó a crear todo lo que ves aquí ―extendió los brazos ―. En un momento vuelvo ― le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña volteó a su alrededor. El estudio en el que se encontraban estaba cubierto del piso a techo por cientos de dibujos; había de todo tipo, a colores, en una sola tinta, e incluso algunos que solo se veían bajo luz negra. El piso era cuadriculado, negro con blanco, alrededor había varias puertas que daban a diferentes cabinas de trabajo. Sin duda, tenía mucho talento; algunos dibujos, los que no eran aterradores o atrevidos, eran muy bonitos.

Ya habían grabado algunas escenas donde Urko le explicaba todo el procedimiento para obtener un tatuaje. Le agradó mucho el servicio personalizado que hacían y los cuestionarios que debían llenar los clientes para asegurarse de que eso era lo que querían. Se suponía que un tatuaje era algo permanente, y aunque en el Capitolio tenían procedimientos para borrarlos, Daniel incluso los hacía, eran muy costosos.

Al final, Katniss tuvo que aceptar hacerse un tatuaje temporal, uno que se borraría al termino de dos semanas o antes, si se frotaba la piel con un líquido especial. Sería parte del jurado en un programa especial que marcaría el inicio de la segunda temporada de Ace Tattoo, y el ganador de la primera prueba de los nuevos concursantes del programa, tendría el honor de ver tatuado su diseño en la espalda de la vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, razón por la cual, Cinna la había vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro y una blusa halter que dejaba por completo al descubierto su espalda.

Le habían preguntado previo al programa, qué diseño deseaba ver en su piel, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea, pero terminó sugiriendo un sinsajo, a lo cual de inmediato intervino Plutarch, diciendo que no era muy adecuado, era un símbolo de rebeldía según él y sugirió un ave de fuego, ya que iba más con su personalidad al ser denominada "la chica en llamas".

Por lo tanto en ese momento tenía frente a ella, seis diseños de aves fénix que los participantes habían creado para ella, y en un momento más, reanudarían las grabaciones y tendría que ponerse en modo de jueza y dar su opinión sobre cada uno de ellos, pero la verdad era que no tenía la más remota idea de qué evaluar, es decir, no era experta en arte y diseño, algo era bonito o feo o estaba bien, pero dar una larga explicación sobre los colores y las formas… definitivamente se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Si no fuera por Peeta Mellark, apestaría totalmente juzgando los dibujos.

― Espera, repite esa última frase que dijiste "las líneas suaves de la cola del fénix en conjunto con esos matices de colores…" ― la castaña estaba tomando notas en una pequeña libreta con las descripciones que le daba Peeta de cada uno de los diseños.

― "empleados, dan la apariencia de que el ave está realmente envuelta en fuego" ― le sonrió y se recargó un poco más hacia el frente sobre su hombro, lo que era un distractor para ella, pues podía sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre su espalda.

― Me gusta. Creo que debería invitarte a ti a participar como juez más adelante ― Urko se colocó a su lado.

― Gracias ― el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello ― Pero la pastelería absorbe casi todo mi tiempo.

― Bueno, no todo ― rio el tatuador, señalando discretamente con la botella de agua hacia Katniss ― He visto los diseños que haces, están de puta madre, en serio.

― Vaya, gracias. Siempre fue uno de mis pasatiempos, el dibujo y la pintura.

― Apuesto que serías la mamada como diseñador de tatuajes.

A lo lejos, Effie solo dio un respingo, Urko era muy mal hablado, aunque a Katniss sinceramente no le molestaba para nada, porque decía todas esas palabras de una forma tan natural, que se dio cuenta que era parte de su forma de ser.

Peeta rio ― Bueno, solo he diseñado un tatuaje. El mío.

― ¿Puedo verlo?

Katniss de inmediato se enderezó en su lugar y volteó. Le daba pena admitirlo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por ver el tatuaje de Peeta desde que le mencionó que tenía uno.

El rubio se encogió de hombros ― Seguro.

Traía una playera negra con el logo de alguna banda musical que ella no conocía. Volteó a verla a los ojos antes de subirla. Estaba segura de que había notado su interés y se sonrojó, pero no fue capaz de apartar la mirada.

Peeta se subió la playera hasta el pecho y se puso de lado para mostrarles el diseño que tenía tatuado en las costillas.

Urko de inmediato se acercó para verlo mejor ― Está de puta madre, en serio. ¿A dónde fuiste?

― Tattoo Dungeon.

― Con Lino, ¿cierto?

― Sí, lo tatuó él mismo.

― Ese bastardo hace un buen trabajo, pero no tiene ni puta idea de cómo hacer un diseño por más sencillo que sea, solo copia. Por eso contrata a gente que lo haga por él. Espero que no le haya dejado tu dibujo para que lo usara después, jamás había visto uno igual.

― No. Aunque me ofreció descuento, no lo hice.

― Acércate a echarle un vistazo, pequeña ― le dijo Urko.

Katniss hasta el momento había estado muy distraída, había repasado con la mirada el pecho medio descubierto de Peeta, bajando lentamente la mirada sobre el abdomen plano y firme que tenía, y después siguiendo la fina línea de vello rubio que se perdía dentro de sus pantalones. ¿Habían encendido la calefacción? Estaba segura de que así era, porque de pronto sintió una oleada de calor.

― Parece que está algo distraída viendo otras cosas.

En ese momento reaccionó y se quiso esconder bajo la mesa. No sabía ni que decir y no quería subir la mirada hacia Peeta.

― Oh vamos, no es hora de ponerse toda nerviosa ― el maestro del tatuaje tomó el respaldo de su silla, y haciéndola girar, la acercó hasta dejar su rostro frente al tatuaje, al cual hasta ese momento le prestó atención.

― ¡Es un sinsajo! ― se sorprendió, y sin pensarlo subió la mano para tocarlo. El ave estaba de frente, con las alas extendidas, y se podía observar claramente todos los detalles de cada una de las plumas. En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la piel de Peeta, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera y se dio cuenta de que él también lo sintió, pues su respiración se aceleró, podía notarlo en las costillas. Se aclaró la garganta ―Es increíble… ― trató de aligerar la incomodidad que ahora sentía ― ¿Lo hiciste como un símbolo rebelde, como lo dijo Plutarch?

― En realidad tiene otro significado, después te contaré mis motivos para elegir un sinsajo.

― ¡Muy bien, chicos! Es hora de continuar, o ¿necesitas un momento más a solas con el tatuaje, pequeña?

Katniss alejó de inmediato la mano que aún tenía posada sobre la cálida piel del rubio, como si quemara y se giró hacia la mesa.

― Nos vemos al rato, Katniss ― Peeta le apretó ligeramente el hombro y ella elevó la vista a él, solo para ver cómo le guiñaba un ojo.

Adelfa, la otra jueza, regresó a la mesa y se sentó del lado derecho de Katniss. Al igual que Urko, tenía muchos tatuajes sobre la piel, la cabeza la tenía rapada de los lados, pero en la parte central, traía un largo cabello verde, sujeto por múltiples ligas que bajaba hasta la cintura.

Y juntos reanudaron la grabación del programa de Urko, aunque Plutarch hacía sus propias tomas desde el otro extremo del estudio.

Con las notas que le ayudó a hacer Peeta, fue muy fácil dar su opinión sobre los diferentes diseños de los seis jóvenes que tenían parados frente a ellos. Así que después de que cada juez diera su opinión y pedirles otro momento para deliberar. Obtuvieron el dibujo ganador: un ave fénix de perfil, con las alas hacia arriba en tonos azul, morado y amarillo, tenía la cabeza de color rojo y se desvanecía por el cuerpo quedando en un tono violeta y rosa. Las plumas de la cola eran largas en diversos tonos de verde. En conclusión, era un dibujo muy estilizado, elegante y femenino. Le gustaba y no le desagradaba la idea de tenerlo en su espalda, aunque claro en parte también se debía porque sabía que solo duraría dos semanas.

Después de una hora de estar sentada sin moverse, mientras las cámaras grababan los movimientos que hacía Urko pintando sobre su espalda, terminaron.

Se vio a través de varios espejos. Estaba contenta con el resultado, jamás creyó que una marca así sobre su piel pudiera gustarle. El ave brillaba en su omóplato izquierdo.

Peeta se despidió de ella. Ese día había sido muy largo en particular, y él tenía mucho trabajo; la verdad se sentía muy agradecida de que permaneciera ahí gran parte del día, se había acostumbrado a verlo seguido, hacía su día menos pesado.

A continuación, tuvo una sesión de fotos ahí mismo en el estudio, sería para publicidad del programa de Jas y para los Juegos del Amor. Y cuando por fin pudo respirar, creyendo que todo había terminado, Urko la llamó de nuevo.

― Ven conmigo, pequeña. Quiero enseñarte una última cosa antes de que te marches ― la guio hasta un espejo, encendió un reflector de luz negra, la giró de espaldas y colocó otro espejo para que pudiera ver su reflejo de espaldas ― Tu amigo quería hacerte un pequeño regalo.

Abrió mucho los ojos. En el omóplato del lado derecho resaltaba un dibujo que segundos antes no se veía, un sinsajo muy parecido al de Peeta, pero a diferencia del diseño de él, el ave estaba inclinada hacia la derecha, como emprendiendo el vuelo.

― Está de puta madre ¿verdad? Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente con este tatuaje invisible.

― ¿Cuál es? ― preguntó ella sin poder quitar la vista del espejo. Estaba sonriendo.

― Esta tinta dura dos meses aproximadamente, pero bueno, si tienen que quitarla por alguna razón, no dudes en decirme y aquí puedo eliminarla. Aunque por tu cara, apuesto mi huevo derecho a que no vas a querer hacerlo.

― Está bien. Y ya puedes dejar de molestarme, ya se fue.

― Pero es divertido, te sigues sonrojando ― rio ― Toma ― le entregó una pequeña linterna de mano ― Es de luz negra, ya sabes, para cuando te quieras ver el tatuaje.

― Gracias.

A pesar del día tan largo, se sentía contenta, no podía esperar a llegar a casa de los Abernathy y encerrarse en el baño para observar el tatuaje de nuevo, el tatuaje que Peeta había diseñado para ella. Tendría que darle las gracias en la próxima ocasión en que se vieran, y esperaba que fuera pronto.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Estaba aterrado, no podía dejar de jalarse el cuello de la camisa, que, aunque no estaba muy ajustada, sentía que le cortaba la respiración. Siendo sincero, ni cuando estuvo en el túnel a segundos de ser lanzado a la arena del segundo vasallaje, tuvo tanto miedo.

Estaba sudando, sentía una gota bajando por su espalda. Necesitaba un trago, pero era difícil conseguir uno cuando estaba a pocos minutos de unir su vida para siempre a la de Effie Trinket.

Se giró alrededor de la habitación donde se encontraba, buscando una ventana. ¿Sería muy tarde para huir? ¿Podría hacerlo y vivir escondido el resto de su vida? Suspiró. Sabía que era imposible, pero le gustaba fantasear con esa idea, lo había estado haciendo esas últimas dos semanas.

Había pasado un infierno desde la cena en casa de Irene Trinket. Había tenido que fingir una felicidad que no sentía en todas las entrevistas a las que asistió. Tuvo que reír y participar en ridículos concursos que les pusieron a Effie y a él en programas televisivos, para ver sus habilidades con las labores domésticas.

También había tenido su despedida de soltero, la cual había consistido en pasar unas cuantas horas en un famoso bar con otros vencedores, permitiendo que les tomaran varias fotografías y videos para complacer a sus seguidores en el Capitolio, después se habían marchado a casa de Chaff y Lucrecia, donde habían continuado tomando en la privacidad de su hogar y jugando varias partidas de dominó.

El matrimonio no era lo suyo, jamás lo había sido. Al menos no tan joven. Cuando estaba con Claudia lo habían hablado; a pesar de que la mayoría de los jóvenes en el distrito se casaban antes de los veinte años, apenas librando su última cosecha, él no deseaba hacerlo, no antes de los veinticinco años por lo menos, y su novia había estado de acuerdo.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta y entró su madre.

― ¡Ahí está mi muchacho! ― se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Él le respondió al instante, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su madre como si fuera un salvavidas y pudiera mantenerlo a flote.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, ya habían tenido una charla la noche anterior, no había mucho más que decir.

 _Estaba en la azotea del penthouse, sentado en la sala de jardín con los pies apoyados en la mesa de centro, con la única compañía de una botella de whiskey._

 _La puerta se abrió y entró una sombra. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Tomó asiento en el lugar vacío a su lado y permaneció en silencio por un rato._

― _Sé que mañana es tu boda, pero no creas que por eso voy a permitir que te acabes esa botella que traes en la mano, no vas a asistir a la ceremonia con una terrible resaca, Mitch. Pero puedo permitir que te tomes dos vasos más._

 _Obediente, se rellenó el vaso de inmediato y después de un rato, habló ― No puedo hacerlo, ma._

 _―_ _Cariño, saliste vencedor en unos Juegos donde la mayoría apostaba en tu contra, pero yo siempre supe que ganarías. Créeme, mañana lo harás, te irá bien._

 _Permanecieron en silencio un rato más._

 _―_ _No la amo, nunca lo haré._

 _Su madre suspiró a su lado y se acercó más a él para poder tomar su mano entre las suyas._

 _―_ _Claudia nunca fue la mujer adecuada para ti._

 _―_ _¿Qué?_

 _―_ _Solo escúchame. Esa chica era una buena muchacha, no me malinterpretes, pero jamás la viste como tu padre me miraba a mí, sabía que no era para ti, pero tú debías darte cuenta solo, y bueno, creo que desde el momento en que regresaste de los Juegos y te viste obligado a dejar esa relación, tú mismo lo descubriste. Nunca te vi destrozado por tener que dejarla._

 _Rio sin ganas ― ¿Y estás diciendo que a Effie sí la veo como papá te veía a ti?_ ― _preguntó incrédulo._

 _―_ _No… pero estoy segura de que algún día lo harás._

 _Él rodó los ojos, su madre a veces era demasiado optimista._

 _―_ _Lo digo en serio ― le dio una palmada en la mano._

 _―_ _¿A caso ves el futuro o algo así?_

 _Eva rio ― Siempre supe cuando tú o tu hermano se metían en problemas desde antes que me lo dijeran ¿o no?_

 _―_ _¿Eso quiere decir que por fin vas a admitir que eres una bruja?_

 _―_ _¡Eh! ¡Se llama instinto materno! ― chocó su hombro con el suyo ― Eso quiere decir que te conozco a la perfección. Te estuve observando con Effie, y aunque sé que es un matrimonio que no se está dando en circunstancias normales, también sé que ella es la mujer adecuada para ti y no, no lo estoy diciendo para aligerarte las cosas, sabes que no miento._

― Vamos ― su madre rompió el abrazo ― Déjame ayudarte con el saco y esta extraña corbata, a menos que prefieras que lo haga ese estilista raro que está allá afuera.

Su madre lo ayudó con el frac.

― Te ves muy guapo ― le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla ― Vas a estar bien cariño, y estoy segura de que llegará el día en que querrás hacer la ceremonia del tueste con esa chica y yo estaré orgullosa a tu lado como tu testigo.

Él no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a suceder eso, pero quería creerlo.

...

* * *

...

Se sentía muy emocionada, aunque mentiría si no admitiera que estaba también algo nerviosa. Estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, el chico que creía inalcanzable cuando lo vio por primera vez a través de las pantallas, y ahora era como si su cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad.

― ¿Lista? ― le preguntó su padre a su lado.

Ya había entrado Haymitch junto a Eva, su madre con su hermano, y sus respectivos padrinos y damas. Había llegado la hora.

― ¿Cómo me veo?

Su padre sonrió ― Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto.

― Gracias, papá ― Bajó la vista una vez más hacia su vestido blanco. Era hermoso, con falda amplia de tul y cola larga, la parte de arriba estaba cubierta por flores de encaje con cristales en el centro y dejaban un amplio escote en v tanto a frente como en la espalda, y líneas de esas mismas flores bajaban a través de su falda a diferentes alturas.

El señor Trinket le besó la mejilla, antes de tomar una parte del velo y cubrirle el rostro.

La música cambió y fue la señal para que avanzaran por el largo pasillo de la Iglesia.

Su madre había hecho bien en conseguir que la Iglesia les diera la fecha que deseaban a pesar de que tenía fechas separadas con dos años de antelación. Pero simplemente el lugar lo merecía, era una de las pocas edificaciones que había quedado en pie tras los días oscuros y tenía cientos de años de antigüedad.

La luz que se filtraba por los vitrales haciendo un caleidoscopio de colores sobre el pasillo que junto con los arreglos florales y velas que adornaban por completo el recinto, daban un toque mágico al lugar.

Los invitados llenaron por completo las bancas y se habían puesto de pie, mientras ella avanzaba por el largo pasillo, pero no tenía ojos para ellos, su vista estaba fija al frente, donde la esperaba su prometido y futuro esposo.

― Haymitch ― comentó su papá cuando llegaron a su lado ― Es mi mayor tesoro, protégela siempre, hijo ― tras esas palabras que casi hicieron que le brotaran las lágrimas de los ojos. Su padre hizo para atrás el velo que le cubría el rostro.

Haymitch abrió más los ojos en cuanto la vio, estaba segura.

Ahora estaba complacida consigo misma por haberse mantenido firme en su arreglo personal y elegir un maquillaje sencillo que resaltara su belleza natural como sabía que al rubio tanto le gustaba, además de eso, llevaba una tiara de diamantes que su madre había utilizado en su boda y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, sofisticado y digno de una princesa.

Y él, su novio, no se veía nada mal con el frac clásico que llevaba puesto en color negro y camisa, chaleco y corbata en blanco.

Su prometido aún tenía la boca abierta cuando ella se acercó a él sonriendo y lo tomó de la mano para acercarse juntos a tomar sus asientos frente al altar.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le susurró. Lo notaba algo tenso.

Él se aclaró la garganta antes de responderle ― Te ves hermosa.

Ella sonrió y se relajó, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Estaba nervioso, estaba segura de eso, pero era algo normal, temía que se fuera arrepentir, pero estaba a su lado ¿no?

Volteó hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban los padrinos el novio; y Chaff, que estaba hasta adelante, seguido de Aaron y su hermano Helius Jr, le guiñó un ojo, lo que la ayudó a tranquilizarse.

A su izquierda estaban sus damas; su cuñada y amiga, Agatha, y sus amigas de la infancia Iria y Galena.

La ceremonia continuó su curso, hasta que llegó el momento crucial. Apagaron las luces de lugar, de forma que quedaron solo bajo la luz de los vitrales y las velas como única iluminación.

― Haymitch Abernathy, ¿aceptas a esta mujer, Euphemia Trinket, como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Haymitch se congeló ante las palabras, ella lo notó al instante, porque estaban uno frente al otro, tomados de las manos.

Los segundos se sentían como minutos, pero no tenía miedo, él no se echaría para atrás, solo estaba asustado. Así que ella le dio un pequeño apretón en las manos ― Solo somos tú y yo, Haymitch ― le susurró.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y soltando una de sus manos, le acarició la mejilla.

― Sí, acepto.

* * *

 **hola!**

 **Bueno, ya vieron por fin el tatuaje de Peeta, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron su opinión. Me dieron muy buenas ideas, y ya explicaré después el motivo de Peeta para elegir un sinsajo (F, le atinaste).**

 **El sinsajo de Peeta me lo imagino como el de la tercer película, que esta vertical con las alas extendidas, en cambio el de Katniss me lo imagino como el sinsajo de la portada del tercer libro. Bueno para que se den una mejor idea de como son.**

 **Y también ya llegó la esperada boda de Haymitch y Effie, ya veremos como les va a esta pareja en su nueva vida de casados, ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¿Cómo creen que se vaya a comportar Haymitch?**

 **Con la boda tenía muchas dudas, debía ser en una Iglesia o no? bueno los libros no mencionan nada al respecto, no hablan de religiones ni nada, pero yo supongo que debían tenerlas, por eso decidí que la ceremonia fuera en una Iglesia (aunque no aclaro cual religión, eso se quedará así), además que es más elegante de esta forma ;)**

 **El candidato Urko Jas, fue sugerencia de Ilovehayffie, espero te haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias de todo corazón a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: BELENN, atalinunezz1, claudiacobos79, F, Igora Mellark, AbyEvilRegal4ever123, blankius, kkkgsdf, Carla, BrendaTHG, Brujita22, Ady Mellark87, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya y a los guest.**

 **El viernes pasado actualicé El circo de la esperanza, para todos los que lo siguen.**

 **saludos,**

 **Marizpe**


	19. El show ha comenzado

Capítulo 19

 **El show ha comenzado**

Tenía más de una razón para estar nerviosa. Faltaba un solo día para el estreno del programa los Juegos de Amor, pero ahora mismo, el anuncio del Tercer Vasallaje ― que comenzaría en unos minutos ― era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Se encontraba en la sala de televisión, junto con su escolta y su mentor.

Los tres estaban en silencio, no había nada que decir, al menos no todavía.

El Capitolio se encontraba de fiesta. Al aproximarse una edición especial de los Juegos, las expectativas sobre de qué serían, eran muchas, incluso se corrían apuestas y en diferentes puntos de la ciudad se habían establecido pantallas gigantes y las calles se habían tornado una gigantesco bar y pista de baile.

Tenía suerte de que Effie y Plutarch hubieran rechazado todas las invitaciones que le habían hecho para formar parte del festejo, argumentando que debía descansar y prepararse para el estreno de los Juegos del Amor.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith, se despidieron de su programa especial para dar paso al anuncio oficial en vivo del presidente Snow.

El estómago se le revolvió desde el momento en que el himno nacional de Panem comenzó a sonar, después de eso, el presidente, vestido con un elegante traje color vino y su característica rosa blanca en la solapa, apareció en pantalla.

Snow saludó al país, dio un discurso el cual pasó desapercibido para Katniss quien tenía fija la vista en el sobre blanco que tenía en las manos.

― _En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos este año_ ― sonrió mientras leía el papel que sostenía ― _serán voluntarios, un hombre y una mujer de entre los dieciséis y los dieciocho años. Los distritos que no presenten voluntarios tendrán la cosecha, pero ésta será con el doble de tributos tanto femeninos como masculinos y éstos serán elegidos entre los doce y quince años._

Los gritos y aplausos estallaron en la televisión, cambiando de tomas a las diferentes fiestas urbanas que se estaban llevando a cabo con ese motivo. El presidente sonrió y se despidió con una mano de todos, antes de desaparecer del balcón de la explanada de los tributos.

A continuación, mandaron a comerciales y el rostro de Katniss llenó las pantallas con el anuncio del esperado estreno de los Juegos del Amor.

Haymitch tomó el mando y apagó la transmisión ― Al parecer este año no tendrás que ser quién coseche a los tributos ― colocó una mano sobre la pierna de su esposa ― No creo que lo hagan en ningún distrito, los mayores protegerán a los más jóvenes, a sus familias ― desvió la mirada hacia Katniss.

― Uno pensaría que un anuncio así me haría sentir mejor al quitarme de las manos esa carga, pero no elimina el hecho de que dos jóvenes irán a los Juegos por amor a sus hermanos ― sacudió la cabeza ― Los rumores eran ciertos después de todo.

― Sí, este año desean ver una lucha entre los más fuertes, un verdadero espectáculo poniendo a prueba a jóvenes que darán pelea ― dijo su mentor.

Katniss solo pensaba en que Prim estaría a salvo junto con los hermanos de Gale. Y aunque debería sentirse culpable al tener esos pensamientos, solo deseaba el bienestar de su hermana, lo demás no importaba de momento. Después se atosigaría por la idea de que sería mentora por primera vez y sería su responsabilidad el tratar de salvar a uno de sus tributos.

Se puso de pie para ir a su habitación.

Escuchó que Haymitch evitó que Effie fuera tras de ella y se sintió agradecida, necesitaba un momento a solas.

Más tarde, cuando pudo calmar el torrente de emociones que la abrumaban, tomó el teléfono celular que le habían otorgado recientemente y marcó el número de su casa.

― _Residencia Everdeen._

Katniss sonrió ― Hola, Prim.

― _¡Katniss!_ ― dijo su hermana emocionada y después moduló más la voz ― _¿Cómo estás?_

― ¿Vieron el anuncio del Vasallaje?

― _Sí. Al menos este año puedo estar tranquila, aunque…_

― Lo sé ― la cortó. Sabía que su hermana se angustiaba por los tributos que iban a los Juegos sin importar si eran conocidos o no.

 _―_ _Mamá tuvo que salir a atender a la señora Tretter por un momento y regresó hace poco. Me dijo que ya se escuchan charlas sobre entrenamientos y prácticas, al parecer van a preparar bien a la pareja que desee presentarse como voluntaria._

Ella suspiró ― Supongo que es lo mejor, no se puede ir a la arena sin ninguna habilidad, eso solo te convertiría en carne de cañón.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

― _¿Emocionada por el estreno de los Juegos del Amor?_

― ¿Bromeas? Va a ser un programa maratónico, y tendré que sonreír todo el tiempo y conversar sobre cada una de las citas.

― _Es tu especialidad, no será difícil._

― Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa.

― _Bueno, entonces disfrútalo. No todas las chicas tienen la oportunidad de tener a quince galanes peleando por su mano._

― No va a pelear nadie. Y ya te había dicho, todo es actuado, solo son tres los candidatos reales.

― _Pero eso nadie lo sabe, y mientras cada uno de ellos te colmará de regalos. ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a elegir?_

― No tengo permitido hablar de eso ― la cortó.

― _Pero, Katniss ¡Soy tu hermana!_

― Lo sé, pero me hicieron firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, Prim. No puedo hablar de esto con nadie.

― _¿Una pista?_

― Olvídalo. No diré nada. Tengo que irme, Prim. Salúdame a mamá.

― _Bien, mañana después del programa, haré una lista con mis candidatos favoritos._

Katniss rio sin ganas ― Haz eso y después me cuentas, ¿sí?

― _Te irá muy bien mañana, Kat. Trata de estar tranquila y duerme_.

Su hermana siempre se preocupaba por ella ― Gracias, patito.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Lista! ― sonrió Cinna.

Katniss estaba de pie en una pequeña plataforma frente a tres grandes espejos de cuerpo completo. Se giró para verse una vez más, el vestido que traía era impresionante como todo lo que la había hecho vestir su estilista, era dorado en forma de sirena, tenía cuello V y como tirantes, dos cadenas doradas que se cruzaban en su espalda completamente descubierta con dos cadenas más, formando una cruz en el centro de ésta con un gran broche de pedrería. Su tatuaje temporal de ave fénix lucía en el primer cuadrante. Le rizaron el cabello y lo traía suelto completamente por un lado para poder lucir la espalda, como joyería traía un brazalete y unos aretes que hacían juego con el broche del vestido. El maquillaje era dorado y bronce, sus cejas tenían brillantina, y pequeñas hojuelas de oro adornaban su rostro entre la sien y el pómulo del lado derecho.

― ¡Katniss estás hermosa! ― su escolta se llevó las manos a la boca ― ¡Oh, Cinna! Tú siempre haces magia, creo que acabo de enamorarme de este vestido.

El estilista sonrió ampliamente antes de saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla ― El tuyo también es fabuloso.

― No mientas, Cinna ― comentó Haymitch tras de ellos ― Te lo dije, pareces de otro planeta. Es feo.

― ¡Haymitch! Eso es muy grosero ― su escolta se pasó las manos por su largo vestido negro de lentejuelas. Tenía mangas tres cuartos, hombreras y un amplio escote hasta el ombligo. Como accesorio, llevaba un extraño collar de cuerdas en color plateado que rodeaban el cuello y ambos hombros sobre el vestido. Sin mencionar la extraña peluca plateada que llevaba en un chongo elevado.

El mentor se encogió de hombros ― Solo digo la verdad.

Effie sacudió la cabeza ― Enfoquémonos en Katniss, ¿quieres?

Con unas últimas indicaciones, la dejaron en manos de Fulvia y Cinna.

...

* * *

...

El escenario era más grande y definitivamente más espectacular e impresionante que el utilizado en las entrevistas de los tributos de los Juegos del Hambre.

Un centenar de pantallas formando una gran estructura cilíndrica giraba en la parte central del escenario, mientras pequeños cubos giratorios de luz cubrían los extremos, cambiando de colores y proyectando pequeñas imágenes.

Los gritos ensordecedores del público no se hicieron esperar, cuando las luces se apagaron y solo quedó el cilindro de pantallas encendido, girando y mostrando imágenes de una lluvia de pétalos rojos, lo que era característico del programa.

El cilindro se elevó dejando al descubierto a los dos presentadores del programa, Caesar Flickerman y Drucilla Lockett, de pie sobre una escalera de luz. Ambos saludaron y bajaron las escaleras.

― ¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! ― saludó Caesar.

― ¡Y bienvenidos a esta nueva edición de los Juegos del Amor! ― continuó Drucilla.

― Esta noche comienza la travesía de nuestra querida vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, Katniss Everdeen, en su búsqueda por encontrar el amor verdadero ― dijo el presentador más tranquilo.

― Y todos ustedes serán testigos junto a nosotros de esta gran aventura. Así que no esperemos más. ¡Comencemos!

Los presentadores salieron del escenario tomados del brazo. Las luces de los pequeños cubos cambiaron de color y cincuenta bailarines ingresaron al escenario; veinticinco hombres y veinticinco mujeres iniciaron una coreografía bailando en parejas, mientras las pantallas del cilindro mostraban imágenes de Katniss en un vestido rojo brillante, rodeada por la lluvia de pétalos rojos.

― ¡Con ustedes, Katniss Everdeen! ― se escuchó en los altavoces.

El cilindro de pantallas de nuevo se elevó y reveló a la joven.

Katniss ya había ensayado varias veces en el transcurso de la mañana, pero era muy diferente con las luces y los gritos del público. Solo se congeló por un segundo y pronto se recuperó, se forzó a mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas ― que tuvo que practicar durante semanas para que luciera natural ― saludó con una mano y bajó las escaleras apoyándose en las manos que le ofrecían los bailarines de traje rojo.

Al pie de la escalera, Caesar Flickerman le ofreció su brazo y la acompañó hasta un sillón rojo con respaldo de corazón para que tomara asiento.

Los presentadores tomaron asiento en un moderno sofá plástico color negro brillante de dos plazas.

― Ha llegado el gran día ― sonrió Caesar, mostrando sus dientes blancos y labial color turquesa al igual que su cabello.

― Dinos, Katniss. ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Drucilla.

― ¿Es necesario que conteste esa pregunta? ― sonrió y se giró hacia el público ― Creo que puedo asegurar que, en estos momentos, yo soy la mujer más afortunada de todo Panem.

― ¡Por supuesto! ― confirmó la presentadora de cabello magenta.

― Y por fin ha llegado el momento tan esperado por todos ustedes de conocer a los quince caballeros que se han dado a la tarea de cortejar a nuestra querida amiga para ganar su corazón.

― Así es, querido Caesar. Con ustedes, el primer soltero. Pero antes… vamos a un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores.

― ¡Corte! ― escuchó una voz en el pequeño chícharo audífono inalámbrico que tenía en su oído derecho.

Caesar y Drucilla se pusieron de pie y fue retirado el sofá en el que habían estado sentados.

― Has estado muy bien, querida Katniss ― le guiñó un ojo, Caesar.

Varios trabajadores vestidos de negro comenzaron a preparar el escenario para la presentación del primer candidato que, como se trataría del cantante Drac, necesitaban montar los instrumentos musicales.

Cinna entró al escenario, cómo debía hacerlo con cada pausa que hicieran para ir a cortes comerciales para revisar su maquillaje y eliminar el brillo que pudiera formarse en su rostro debido al calor de las luces del escenario.

― Vas excelente ― pasó una pequeña brocha por su cara.

― Me siento muy nerviosa.

― No se nota y sabes que yo no miento. Peeta opina lo mismo ― le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Lo viste? ― preguntó mostrando más interés del deseado.

― Él va a ser el octavo en salir, así que estaremos viendo juntos el desarrollo del programa hasta entonces.

Suspiró. El octavo, falta mucho tiempo.

El programa se reanudó con el estreno a nivel nacional del nuevo sencillo del cantante Drac, quien, tras otro corte comercial, tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero negro a un lado de Katniss.

Al menos ahora no iba vestido tan extravagante como en el video, sino con el traje negro que debían utilizar todos los candidatos, aunque sin camisa o corbata, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto por tatuajes.

Esa fue la mecánica que siguieron con cada uno de los candidatos siguientes. En el cilindro de pantallas, mostraban su imagen de espaldas, mientras Caesar o Drucilla, mencionaban brevemente quiénes eran en el mundo de los negocios, al final daban su nombre, el cilindro se elevaba y revelaba al soltero, quien tras bajar las escaleras se colocaba a un lado de Katniss y juntos veían la grabación de la cita, la cual tenía un gran trabajo de edición y conversaban brevemente sobre dicha cita con los presentadores. Al finalizar, el candidato en cuestión tomaba asiento al otro lado del escenario junto con los demás.

Cuando fue el turno del quinto soltero en hacer su aparición, Kantiss se sintió algo nerviosa. El doctor Daniel Labrot apareció sobre las escaleras, y con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió hasta su lugar. Como hacían el resto de los candidatos, tomó su mano derecha y la besó para después sentarse en el sillón junto al suyo.

No la ponía nerviosa que se viera muy atractivo con el traje negro y corbata roja, sino el hecho de que había estado rechazando sus últimas llamadas telefónicas que se habían vuelto muy insistentes.

Primero la llamaba con la excusa de que Alex deseaba hablar con ella, pero era él quien terminaba la llamada y no la dejaba colgar hasta después de un buen rato conversando. El joven estaba empeñado en conocerla mejor, y no era desagradable para nada, pero algo en el fondo la hacía sentir incómoda y sabía lo que era, no era Peeta.

No se sentía mal de rechazar sus llamadas, porque ella misma decidió llamar al hospital en varias ocasiones y pedir que la comunicaran con el niño sin la intervención de Daniel, así que no había rechazado a Alex, quien era un chico muy agradable y divertido.

La presentación de la cita fue bien, pero durante ese tiempo se sintió un poco incómoda al sentir la penetrante mirada del doctor sobre ella.

Los siguientes dos candidatos pasaron a un tiempo demasiado lento para su gusto, aunque todos los tiempos eran cronometrados y nadie tenía más exposición que otro, quizás se debía a las ansias que sentía de que presentaran al octavo participante, y cuando por fin lo hicieron, su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Era posible? ¿Ya se había decidido tan pronto? De pie frente a ella se encontraba Peeta Mellark, y poco bastó para olvidarse de dónde estaba y echarse a sus brazos en un saludo muy amistoso. Peeta besó su mano como lo hicieron los demás y gesticuló un "te ves hermosa" que pudo leer en sus labios lo que la hizo sonreír como una tonta.

Ahora que Peeta estaba a su lado, ya no parecía tan tedioso pensar en todo lo que les faltaba por esperar a finalizar el programa, simplemente verlo sentado al otro lado del escenario aligeraba esa carga.

¿Por qué la hacía sentir así?

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Cuando Effie había mencionado en varias ocasiones que su boda sería como salida de un cuento de hadas de princesas y príncipes, jamás tomó la aseveración en forma literal, pero debió haberlo sabido mejor.

Frente a ellos se erigía un castillo. ¡Un maldito castillo! Como los que solo había visto en los libros de cuentos.

― ¿Aquí será la fiesta? ― preguntó incrédulo asomándose por la ventana para observar mejor las torres.

Effie sonrió divertida ― Te lo dije en varias ocasiones, pero o no me pusiste atención o no tomaste en serio mi comentario.

La verdad era que, siempre que Effie hablaba de la boda, él tomaba un control remoto imaginario y oprimía el botón de silencio, nunca le había interesado saber nada sobre el tema, eso lo ponía de mal humor.

La limosina blanca atravesó un puente e ingresó por un gran arco en la muralla que rodeaba el castillo y de inmediato quedaron frente a ellos amplios jardines cubiertos de flores.

― Ahora es un museo ― le dijo su ahora esposa, mientras él mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, todavía maravillado de la estructura tan impresionante ― Tiene cientos de años de antigüedad, pero han sabido conservarlo bien. Podemos venir a visitarlo otro día, apuesto que te gustará, todas las obras de arte, esculturas y artículos que contiene son antiguos.

Ahora eso sí le interesaba, era bueno saber que había lugares así en el Capitolio.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Nuestra sesión de fotos será de este lado, donde hay algunas fuentes y arcos impresionantes, después iremos a la recepción que será en el lado este.

El auto se detuvo, y cuando Haymitch bajó, de inmediato fue empujado hacia un lado por dos estilistas que se encargaron de ayudar a Effie a salir de la limosina, cuidando de su vestido y velo.

Toda esa situación ya lo empezaba a fastidiar y ni si quiera había comenzado la fiesta.

Dos limosinas más, pero de color negro se detuvieron a un lado y de ellas descendió su familia y la de su esposa.

Esa sesión fotográfica fue mucho peor que a las que había sido sometido como ganador y antes de los Juegos. Ya le dolía la quijada de tanto sonreír y lo peor era que hacían varias tomas en la misma posición antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Después de terminar al fin con las fotos, en lugar de regresar a los autos para ir al lugar de la fiesta, ingresaron al castillo por una puerta lateral, y a él y a Effie los llevaron a una pequeña sala donde esperarían su turno para hacer su aparición en la fiesta.

Se llevó la mano al cuello y jaló un poco la corbata, odiaba esas cosas y ahora más que nunca le molestaba, sentía que lo asfixiaba.

― No se te ocurra quitártela ― le advirtió Effie desde donde se encontraba parada frente a un espejo de pie.

― No la voy a aguantar toda la noche, princesa.

― Lo sé ― sonrió y se acercó a él ― Pero espera hasta después de la cena ― deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se lo volvió a colocar, esta vez un poco más suelta ― ¿Mejor?

Movió el cuello de un lado al otro ― Sí, un poco.

― Me alegro ― la rubia envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y se recargó en su pecho, al tiempo que él desvió la mirada a la ventana desde donde se podían observar muchísimos autos llegando al lugar.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó más sin soltar a Effie. No había visto la cantidad de mesas que estaban esparcidas por los jardines, al tiempo que muchísimos invitados tomaban sus lugares.

― ¿Cuántos invitados son? ― hizo a un lado la cortina para ver mejor ― Creí que dijiste que quinientos invitados, pero hay más de cincuenta mesas.

La rubia se tensó en sus brazos.

― ¿Princesa? ― preguntó.

― Originalmente iban a ser quinientos, lo prometo, pero nos pidieron que agregáramos trecientos invitados más.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que tendremos ochocientos invitados? ― la separó de él tomándola por los hombros ― ¿Quiénes son?

Ella suspiró ― Personas de la prensa, medio del espectáculo, gobierno y…

― ¿Y? ― la presionó sin soltarla.

― De los Juegos ― dijo casi en un susurro.

― ¡¿Bromeas?!

― No tuvimos elección, Haymitch. Créeme que yo no quería.

Se hizo para atrás y se colocó las manos en la cadera ― Mis únicos invitados son mi madre, mi hermano, Mags y Chaff, Beetee y Gregory con sus respectivas esposas. Nueve personas de las ochocientas ― negó con la cabeza ― Dime, ¿al menos tú conoces a la mitad de tus invitados?

― Haymitch no te enojes, así son este tipo de eventos.

― Contéstame.

― No los conozco. Muchos son compromisos de mis padres.

― ¿También vendrá tu querido presidente Snow?

― El presidente llegará tarde y se marchará después de la cena, con suerte antes.

Él se quedó en silencio.

― Haymitch… ― se le acercó.

Él levantó los brazos, estaba molesto y definitivamente no quería otro abrazo ― Solo quiero que ya terminé esta pesadilla de fiesta ― ignoró el dolor que cruzó los ojos de Effie. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba un trago, o mejor dicho muchos, sería la única forma en la que podría sobrevivir a esa fiesta.

El resto de su estancia en esa sala no habló, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Effie por llenar el silencio y hacer que él se relajara.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de bajar a la fiesta, se detuvieron afuera de las puertas del castillo del lado este. Los reflectores se dirigieron hacia ellos, ya había oscurecido. Ambos saludaron antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras, pero cuando Haymitch vio la larga cola del vestido y velo que Effie sostenía con un brazo, mientras con el otro, tomaba su ramo, resopló.

― Te vas a caer y a quebrar el cuello antes de llegar abajo con todo eso que traes. Ven acá ― pasó un brazo por su cintura para ayudarla a sostenerla y con ello también los pliegos de tela de su vestido.

― Gracias ― sonrió ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y juntos descendieron.

Los aplausos de los invitados se incrementaron mientras caminaron juntos entre las mesas hasta llegar al otro extremo a la pista de baile.

"El señor y la señora Abernathy", así los habían presentado y el nombre solo le había provocado malestar.

Se colocaron en el centro de la pista y de inmediato un estilista corrió a acomodar el vestido de Effie y quitarle el ramo de las manos, para que juntos pudieran tener su primer baile como marido y mujer.

Varias cámaras de video y fotográficas los rodeaban. Eso lo distraía.

Effie subió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y hacer que enfocara su atención en ella ― Solo somos tú y yo, Haymitch ― le repitió las palabras que le dijo en la Iglesia ― No prestes atención a lo demás.

Sus intensos ojos azules lo hicieron relajarse lo suficiente para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Ella le sonrió ― No puedo creer que por fin estemos aquí, los dos.

El brillo de sus labios lograba distraerlo mucho, así que se inclinó para besarla, aunque su mente le decía que solo era parte del show que debían dar para las cámaras del Capitolio y todos los fans metiches que solo querían mantenerse informados de cada paso que daba la pareja.

Cuando finalizó la canción con Effie, su madre ingresó a la pista del brazo del señor Helius Trinket. Era el turno de bailar con sus padres.

― ¿Por qué sonríes así? ― le preguntó a su madre cuando comenzaron a bailar.

― Mi hijo mayor, mi bebé, se acaba de casar, y ahora se convertirá en un hombre de familia.

Él rio sin ganas ― Todo esto es una gran farsa, ma ― se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

― No, no lo es, Haymitch ― le dijo en un tono serio ― Tu matrimonio es real y esa chica también lo es ― la señaló con la mirada ― Por favor prométeme que te portarás bien con ella.

― ¿Qué?

― Cuando lo aceptes en tu corazón, créeme que ella no será la única feliz, tú también lo serás. Lo digo en serio ― hizo que girara a verla a los ojos ― Effie se convertirá en el amor de tu vida, el tiempo me dará la razón.

Él rodó los ojos y decidió cambiar el tema ― ¿En qué mesa estás sentada?

― En la mesa de Irene Trinket y algunos parientes de ella. No te preocupes por nosotros.

― Bien, porque te ves muy guapa esta noche y no quiero a un montón de capitolinos atrás de ti.

― Soy una chica grande, Mitch. Sé cuidarme sola ― sonrió su mamá.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, a Effie se la llevó su estilista para cambiarle el velo por uno más corto y sujetarle la cola del vestido. Él no perdió más tiempo, se fue a sentar a su mesa y ordenó que le llevaran dos vasos de whiskey. Necesitaría muchas bebidas de esas para poder sobrevivir toda la noche y debía estar agradecido que los esposos no debieran compartir la mesa con nadie más, no quería a nadie contando los vasos que tomaba.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron entre bailes y felicitaciones de los innumerables invitados desconocidos por él, que no perdían oportunidad de estrecharle la mano, abrazarlo e incluso algunas mujeres todavía tenían el descaro de coquetear con él el día de su boda. Esa gente simplemente lo enfermaba.

― Una boda sorprendente.

Esa voz hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca.

― Presidente Snow ― se giró para saludarlo.

― Realmente estoy impresionado por la suerte que ha tenido. Primero como ganador de los Juegos con un movimiento que nadie esperaba, y después contrayendo nupcias con la joven y hermosa nieta de Irene Trinket.

― Sí, supongo que la suerte estuvo de mi lado.

― Y yo espero que aprenda su papel y sea lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener la suerte de su lado.

Era una amenaza sin lugar a duda.

― Hermosa señora Abernathy ― el presidente se dirigió hacia Effie quién apareció a su lado y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, lo que lo hizo por un momento desear poder esconderla tras de sí para protegerla ― Mis felicitaciones.

La rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le dio un fuerte apretón, indicándole que estaba con él.

― Nosotros agradecemos que pudiera tomarse un momento de su tiempo para acompañarnos en este día tan importante para nosotros.

― No me lo hubiera perdido, me gusta ver que todo está en orden y esperemos que sepa mantenerlo así

En ese momento el animador de la gran orquesta musical solicitó la presencia de los novios, y por primera vez agradeció poder volver a la pista de baile.

― Sí nos disculpa… ― comenzó Effie.

― Adelante ― sonrió el presidente ― Continúen disfrutando de su fiesta.

― Ya nos felicitó, se marchará pronto ― le dijo Effie cuando estuvieron de nuevo bailando en el centro de la pista.

Él desvió la mirada y maldijo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó preocupada su esposa.

― De nuevo otro imbécil está bailando con mi madre.

La rubia siguió su mirada y sonrió ― Es mi tío Matt.

― ¡Genial! Otra basura capitolina con sus manos sobre mi mamá, eso me tranquiliza ―comentó sarcástico.

Su esposa se detuvo y se puso seria ― Mi tío Matt no es del Capitolio, es del distrito Cinco. Yo también tengo parientes en los distritos, pero te recuerdo que soy capitolina ― dicho esto lo dejó en la pista diciendo que necesitaba un poco de agua.

Él se debatió entre seguirla o ir hasta donde estaba su madre bailando y sonriendo con ese desconocido y apartarla de él.

― Bonita fiesta ¿te estás divirtiendo? ― Chaff le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

― ¿No se nota? ― preguntó algo serio ― Vamos por un trago.

― Sí, se ve como que podrías necesitarlo. Ven a la mesa, que Lucrecia te quiere saludar.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, la esposa de Chaff levantó los brazos y Haymitch se agachó para poder abrazarla.

― ¡Muchas felicidades, Haymitch!

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó el asiento vacío a su lado ― Como sea.

― ¿No estás contento? ― preguntó incrédula.

― ¿Debería?

― Sí ― Gregory Kay, el vencedor del Dos, le respondió ― Yo con gusto me cortaría mi mano izquierda si pudiera tener una esposa como la tuya. Sin ofender ― le comentó a Chaff.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado de su esposa.

Gregory había tenido muy mala suerte con la esposa libertina que le había tocado. La verdad es que no debía quejarse frente a él.

― Es una linda chica ― sonrió Loki recargándose en el brazo que Chaff colocó sobre el respaldo su silla.

Él se giró para tomar dos vasos más de whiskey de un mesero que pasaba y hasta no terminarse uno de un solo trago, contestó ― Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarme.

― ¡Eh! Tomate esos con calma amigo, o no podrás cumplir más tarde ― rio Chaff.

Pero la verdad, dudaba mucho el poder sobrevivir el resto de la noche sin tomar muchas más de esas. La idea de estar con Effie le gustaba, la había deseado por mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de que ahora se encontraba atrapado en un matrimonio que no le emocionaba para nada, hacía que todo lo demás no importara tanto.

― ¡Ahí estás! ― Effie apareció a su lado y saludó a sus amigos ― Vamos, amor. Es hora de partir el pastel.

A pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos, se bebió un vaso más de whiskey antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y marcharse a la mesa del pastel.

Solo deseaba que la fiesta llegara a su fin.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Por fin comenzaron los Juegos del Amor, espero que les haya gustado la descripción del escenario y todo eso. Ya estoy viendo lo de la mecánica para eliminar rápido a los candidatos. No se apuren, no será un programa por cada candidato, nos iremos rápido.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron ideas para el Tercer Vasallaje. No quise involucrar a los vencedores como pasa en los libros, pues en este caso, el Capitolio le saca mucho provecho a sus vencedores como figuras públicas y vendiéndolos como parejas de los mismo capitolinos. Así que espero que les haya gustado la idea que varios de ustedes me mencionaron, de que fueran voluntarios, pero para mejorar la pelea, lo hice que fueran más grandes y tuvieran tiempo de entrenar.**

 **Por otro lado, ya llegó la fiesta de Haymitch y Effie y a continuación vendrá la luna de miel, la cual les anticipo que hará que la historia suba un poco de tono, los que han leído otras de mis historias, saben a lo que me refiero y porqué son rate M.**

 **Si alguien quiere compartirme sugerencias para la mecánica de los Juegos del Amor, adelante, soy toda oídos, me encanta que me den su opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios: atalinunezz1, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, claudiacobos79, BELENN, Cleoru Misumi, Ady Mellark87, F, 75everything, Carla, AnaM1707, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG y Gagonaya.**

 **pd. ya actualicé El circo de la esperanza**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	20. Luna con sabor amargo

Capítulo 20

 **Luna con sabor amargo**

Toda la confianza que había ganado hasta ese momento respecto a sus avances con Katniss se habían esfumado por culpa de los nervios e incertidumbre. El famoso concurso lo había hecho sentir así. No era lo mismo estar a solas con ella, que tener que compartir el mismo espacio con los otros dos hombres que deseaban casarse con ella.

Apolo Gastrell se encontraba parado dos lugares a su izquierda, portaba una gran sonrisa, era bien sabido por todos que era un hombre muy engreído. No había tenido oportunidad de charlar con él, pero lo había escuchado conversando con otros concursantes y daba la impresión de que se sentía ganador, como si su dinero y su fama fueran suficientes para convencer a Katniss de que debía elegirlo a él.

El Dr. Daniel Labrot estaba a su derecha, igual que Apolo, separado de él por dos lugares. Él era realmente quién más le preocupaba, podía notar su interés en Katniss solo al ver su manera de observarla y se había enterado de que había estado hablando con ella aprovechando el interés de la castaña en el bienestar de uno de sus pacientes.

Había llegado el momento de la noche en que Katniss elegiría a los diez concursantes que permanecerían en el programa y despediría a cinco. Esta elección ya había sido pactada anteriormente, y todos los candidatos sabían quién saldría esa noche.

― ¿Estás lista, Katniss? ― preguntó Caesar.

― La verdad no quiero hacerlo. Esta es una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tenido que tomar en mi vida.

― Lo imagino, querida Katniss ― Drucilla la abrazó por los hombros. Yo tampoco sabría qué hacer en tu lugar.

Las cosas que la hacían decir eran sencillamente ridículas, pero Peeta sabía que era parte del show.

― Vamos a comentarles a nuestros amigos, cuál es la dinámica. Katniss tiene en su poder, diez rosas rojas; los solteros afortunados que reciban una, pasarán a la siguiente ronda.

― Así es, mi querido Caesar. Pero debemos aclarar que, el orden en el que ella repartirá esas rosas, no indica ningún favoritismo, es decir, los diez solteros elegidos tienen la misma oportunidad de ganar la mano de Katniss hasta la siguiente ronda.

― Ahora ― el presentador levantó los brazos ― ¡Comencemos!

Bajaron las luces, colocaron reflectores sobre los concursantes y Katniss, y cambiaron la música.

Katniss tomó una rosa de una mesa que tenía a su lado y caminó hacia ellos, quienes estaban formados en una larga fila. Se colocó frente al cantante y dijo ― Eres uno de los elegidos, Drac.

Peeta se contuvo de rodar los ojos y mantuvo su sonrisa. Por supuesto que iba a elegir al cantante primero, después de todo, era una figura pública muy famosa y quien cantaba el nuevo tema del programa, los Juegos del Amor. Es más, no dudaba que incluso hubiera sido una de sus condiciones para participar, debía ser electo primero, pero no le preocupaba, saldría muy pronto, tenía compromisos laborales que le impedirían estar ahí las semanas que aún restaban el programa.

Drac sonrió ampliamente cuando recibió la rosa y estallaron los aplausos del público, se dirigió al frente y saludó al auditorio sin voltear a ver a Katniss y caminó al otro del escenario.

La vencedora del Doce regresó a la mesa por otra rosa y repitió el mismo proceso. Peeta sabía que no era su elección el orden en el que otorgaba las rosas, las indicaciones las estaba recibiendo a través del auricular inalámbrico que tenía en el oído.

― Eres uno de los elegidos, Regulus.

Y el mismo proceso se repitió varias veces más, Urko y Apolo también recibieron su rosa y se colocaron en el otro extremo del escenario.

― Eres uno de los elegidos, Daniel.

El rubio se repitió mentalmente que el orden no significaba nada, pero aun así una ola de celos lo invadió en ese momento y se tuvo que forzar a mantener la compostura, mientras un muy sonriente doctor acariciaba la mano de Katniss un poco más del tiempo prudente al recibir su rosa y se marchaba hacia donde estaban los otros concursantes.

Katniss de nuevo tomó otra rosa y en esta ocasión, caminó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa, colocándose ahora frente a él ― Eres uno de los elegidos, Peeta.

Él estaba seguro de que su nombre había sonado diferente en sus labios respecto a como lo habían hecho el del resto de los concursantes. Le guiñó un ojo cuando tomó la rosa de sus manos y pudo notar un ligero rubor que se formó en las mejillas de la castaña.

Saludó al público como lo hicieron los demás y caminó hasta colocarse con los otros concursantes, y para su mala suerte, en esta ocasión tuvo que pararse a un lado de Daniel. Quizás era su imaginación, pero podía sentir la tensión emanando del cuerpo del doctor.

El resto de las rosas fueron repartidas y Katniss les dio las gracias a los candidatos que esa noche concluían con su participación.

Después de que se retiraran del escenario los solteros que no pasaron a la siguiente ronda, Caesar le ofreció su brazo a Katniss y la acompañó al sillón rojo con respaldo de corazón. Los diez participantes que quedaron se colocaron a su alrededor.

― ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, querida Katniss?

― La verdad, tengo ganas de llorar. No quería que nadie se marchara, ¿no puedo conservarlos a todos?

El presentador rio de manera exagerada como solía hacerlo ― ¡No seas codiciosa!

― No me pueden culpar por intentarlo.

― Yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, querida ― sonrió Drucilla.

Caesar se dirigió a una de las cámaras ― Amigos, hemos llegado al final de esta emisión, pero antes quiero recordarles a todos que ya está disponible la aplicación de Los Juegos de Amor ― levantó un teléfono celular en su mano derecha ― Es muy importante que la bajen en todos sus dispositivos móviles y comiencen a votar por su soltero favorito.

― Así es, amigos ― ahora habló Drucilla ― En esta aplicación encontrarán muchas fotografías de Katniss y de cada uno de nuestros participantes ― guiñó un ojo a la cámara ― Y podrán revivir cada una de las citas que nuestra querida Katniss compartió, y de esta manera votar por la que más les haya gustado.

― ¡Voten ya! Tienen 48 horas para hacerlo y los dos solteros con la mayor cantidad de votos, tendrán una cita especial con Katniss que podrán disfrutar en el próximo programa.

― ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!

Con esto, la canción del programa comenzó a sonar y el público se puso de pie para aplaudir, y dieron por concluida la transmisión.

Pero antes de que Peeta pudiera acercarse a Katniss, ella fue retirada del escenario por dos personas de la producción. Él y el resto de los participantes fueron conducidos a una pequeña sala de juntas donde Plutarch felicitó a todos por su excelente participación y gran inicio del programa. También les indicó que serían divididos en dos grupos, la mitad de ellos grabaría el jueves y los demás el viernes, pero hasta que contaran con los resultados de las votaciones del público, les indicarían el día y el lugar al que tenían que acudir a grabar.

Sin tener otra oportunidad para charlar con ella, Peeta se retiró.

...

* * *

...

― Peeta, sigues estando entre los cuatro candidatos con más votos ― dijo emocionada Blue, una de las trabajadoras de la pastelería Mellark, mientras hacían el corte de caja.

― ¿Quiénes son los otros tres? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

Todos sus trabajadores habían visto el programa, bajado la aplicación de Los Juegos del Amor y habían votado por él. Y todo el día, Blue había estado atenta a las votaciones que se mostraban en la página.

― Regulus Gold, Apolo Gastrell y Drac.

― Um, apuesto que Drac será uno de los ganadores.

― No estés tan seguro, él es popular sin duda, pero su cita fue una de las peores, no se veía nada de química entre ellos y tienes a tu favor que el montón de fans obsesionadas con él, no lo quieren ver casado todavía.

― Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana en la noche para conocer los resultados.

― Duerme tranquilo, estoy segura de que serás uno de los ganadores.

Con esto, Blue se despidió, Peeta cerró la pastelería y se dirigió al piso superior al departamento que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar desde que se marchara de casa de sus padres después de la pelea que sostuvo con su madre.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, no acostumbraba tomar entre semana, pero ahora lo necesitaba para relajarse. Fue a su sala, se sentó en el sillón reclinable y tomó el control para encender el televisor, aunque no pensaba verlo, le gustaba tener algo de ruido de fondo. Tomó su teléfono celular y abrió la aplicación, pero en lugar de ver las votaciones, se fue a la galería de fotos de Katniss.

Tocaron a la puerta que daba al exterior del edificio. No tenía idea de quién podría ser a esa hora ese día de la semana.

Abrió y se quedó sorprendido ― ¿Atali?

― Hola, guapo. ¿Me extrañaste? ― la joven de cabello lavanda, iba vestida con una gabardina con print de leopardo y altos tacones negros.

El frunció el ceño extrañado, no tenía idea de por qué ella estaba ahí.

― ¿No me invitas a pasar?

― Sí, claro ― abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado, le indicó el camino a sala y le señaló con la mano el sofá ― ¿Gustas tomar algo?

― Definitivamente me encantaría tomar algo ― le dijo en un tono seductor mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas haciendo que se subiera más la gabardina ― Pero no estoy hablando de una bebida.

Él ignoró su desplante seductor y se sentó en el sillón ― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Ya cerramos la pastelería.

― No vine a ordenar un pastel. Vengo a verte a ti, tontito.

― ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

― Te he extrañado, Peeta. ¿Tú no me has extrañado a mí?

― Atali, salimos como tres veces hace ya varios meses.

― Cuatro ― lo corrigió ella.

― De acuerdo, cuatro; pero eso no explica tu presencia aquí. No pasó nada entre nosotros, dejamos de hablar y supe que después saliste con ese jugador de básquetbol ¿no?

― Floyd y yo terminamos hace un mes. Creo que él no era la persona adecuada para mí después de todo ― se puso de pie.

― ¿Ya te vas?

Ella sonrió de manera seductora, deshizo el nudo de su gabardina, la abrió y la dejó caer al piso.

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos, ella iba vestida con un conjunto de lencería negro y medias de red ― ¡Atali, pero qué demonios! ― se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta ― Por favor, vístete.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó extrañada ― ¿Me estás rechazando?

Él no giró a verla ―No te entiendo. Tenemos meses sin hablar y de pronto apareces en mi puerta y te desnudas. No sé qué pensar.

― ¿No me deseas?

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ya te dije, tenemos meses sin hablar. No pasó nada entre nosotros cuando salimos y no va a pasar nada ahora.

― Pero tu madre me dijo que…

¡Bingo! Su madre estaba detrás de todo eso, debió haberlo imaginado desde el inicio. Eso lo hizo enojarse.

Se volteó. Ella ya se había vuelto a colocar la gabardina ― Mi madre y yo no nos hablamos en estos momentos. No coincidimos en muchas cosas y jamás lo haremos. Así que por favor ignora todo lo que te haya dicho.

― Independientemente de eso, ¿no crees que tú y yo debamos darnos una oportunidad?

― Salimos solo como amigos en el pasado. No hubo ni hay química entre nosotros.

― Pero si nos damos una oportunidad como te dije… ― caminó hacia él y colocó las manos sobre su pecho, pero él la sujeto por las muñecas de inmediato para frenarla ― Hablo en serio, Peeta.

― No, Atali. ¿Sabías que estoy participando en Los Juegos del Amor?

― Sí, pero dudo mucho que vayas en serio. Tú hermano no lo hizo hasta que lo atrapó esa zorra de Johanna.

Él resopló ― Ten cuidado en cómo te expresas. Jo es mi cuñada.

― ¿Y qué? ¿No viste lo que le hizo a mi hermana, la forma en que la humillaron?

― Lo siento, pero yo la aprecio.

La joven sacudió la cabeza desesperada ― Bueno, enfoquémonos en nosotros.

― Es que no hay un nosotros. Estoy participando en el programa porque deseo casarme con Katniss.

― ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

― Voy muy enserio.

― ¡Pero tu madre jamás lo permitiría!

― Me tiene sin cuidado lo que quiera mi madre, es mi decisión y es mi vida.

― No te creo, no puedes hablar así cuando me tienes a mí aquí y me estoy ofreciendo a ti.

― Ya lo vi ― apretó los labios ― Creo que deberías tener un poco más de dignidad.

Ella pareció ofendida ante su comentario ― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

― Seamos sinceros, sé que te encanta la atención y a raíz del programa de ayer, yo la estoy teniendo. Pero cómo te dije, voy muy en serio con el programa y espero ganar y casarme con Katniss.

― ¡Pero ella es solo una mujer de distrito! ¡Del peor distrito!

― Eso es lo que menos me importa. Ahora, por favor, voy a pedirte que te marches.

― ¿Me estás corriendo?

― No, te lo estoy pidiendo de favor.

― No me lo creo. Sabes que yo puedo ser muy insistente.

― Yo también cuando me lo propongo.

― Esto no se puede quedar así, Peeta. Nuestras familias se beneficiarían mucho mutuamente si estamos juntos.

― No me importa ― caminó hacia el sofá, tomó el pequeño bolso que había traído consigo Atali y se lo ofreció. Después, sin esperarla, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

― ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ― fue lo último que comentó, antes de salir molesta del departamento.

Él cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviado de que ya se hubiera marchado. Tomó su teléfono celular, buscó el contacto de su hermano Bannock y marcó.

...

* * *

...

La tarde había sido muy calurosa. Katniss se sentó a un lado de la alberca e introdujo las piernas, el agua se sentía fresca.

Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la suave brisa que corría, pero ganó más su curiosidad y tomó el teléfono celular que le habían otorgado y abrió la aplicación de Los Juegos del Amor.

― ¿Ansiosa por conocer al ganador, preciosa? ― dijo Haymitch parado a su espalda, observando el móvil en sus manos.

― ¡Claro que no! Solo sentía curiosidad.

― ¿Y ya votaste por tu soltero favorito? ― vio su reloj ― Todavía faltan dos horas para que cierren las votaciones.

― No creo que yo tenga permitido votar ― pero la verdad era que el día anterior había abierto la aplicación con un nombre falso y había emitido su voto.

― Yo ya voté.

― ¿En serio?

― Effie me obligó.

― Debí imaginarlo, de lo contrario dudo mucho que tuvieras si quiera la aplicación en tu teléfono.

― Me conoces bien.

― ¿Ya les dijeron dónde serán las grabaciones?

― No, pero ya conoces a Plutarch, le gusta mantener todo en hermetismo el mayor tiempo posible ― levantó la vista hacia la línea de árboles que estaban varios metros al frente ― Te irá bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

― Effie me pidió que te dijera que la cena está lista.

― Gracias, voy en un segundo.

Más tarde en su habitación, volvió a abrir la aplicación del programa de televisión cuando vio que el reloj marcaba la hora de finalización de las votaciones.

Sonrió cuando vio a los dos ganadores: Regulus Gold y Peeta Mellark.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

En sus fantasías más románticas, Effie siempre soñó que su esposo cruzaría con ella en brazos el umbral de la puerta de la habitación donde pasarían su luna de miel. Pero contrario a sus fantasías, era ella quien prácticamente cargaba a Haymitch, al traerlo a rastras sujetándolo por la cintura. Se había negado a la ayuda que le ofreció el hotel. Era una situación demasiado vergonzosa y no deseaba que más personas se dieran cuenta de la situación tan penosa en la que se encontraba el novio.

Al finalizar la fiesta, ambos se habían cambiado de ropa ahí mismo en una habitación del castillo y los llevaron al aeropuerto para tomar un aerodeslizador que los llevó directo a una isla que tenía muchos hoteles, casinos, discotecas, bares y restaurantes. Lo que distinguía a esta isla era la exclusividad y que todos los establecimientos eran de lujo, no cualquier persona podía vacacionar ahí.

Haymitch ya había tomado mucho en la fiesta, pero una vez que subió al aerodeslizador, casi vació por completo una botella de whiskey que les ofrecieron.

La suite nupcial que habían reservado era hermosa. Contaba con una pequeña cocina, antecomedor y sala y tras unas puertas dobles se encontraba la recámara que tenía en medio una gran cama con dosel de madera y cortinas blancas, y una gran tina de baño redonda a la derecha.

Todo había sido preparado a tiempo para su llegada. La cama estaba cubierta de pétalos rojos formando un corazón, habían colocado una mesa con una hielera y una botella de champagne con dos copas y un pequeño plato con fresas cubiertas de chocolate, e incluso la tina de baño había sido llenada y estaba encendido el hidromasaje con burbujas y más pétalos de rosas.

Pero todo eso era en vano. Haymitch estaba más dormido que despierto y Effie apenas si pudo llegar con él a la cama. El vencedor se acostó sobre los pétalos y apenas si puso la cabeza en la almohada, comenzó a roncar levemente.

Effie suspiró y trató de hacer su enojo a un lado. Había tomado demasiado, pero bueno, era su boda y tenía derecho a festejar, ya repondrían esa noche al día siguiente y sería mejor ya que los dos estuvieran descansados. Le quitó los zapatos a su esposo y con mucho trabajo, logró quitar la sobrecama para cubrirlo. Después de eso, vació la tina de baño y se comió dos fresas con chocolate. Se metió a bañar y se colocó el camisón más sencillo que llevaba, no tenía caso ponerse el blanco de encaje que había elegido para la primera noche, si Haymitch no lo iba a disfrutar.

Al día siguiente, Effie despertó pasadas las diez de la mañana; era más tarde de lo que solía despertarse normalmente, pero el día anterior había sido muy cansado. Volteó hacia su izquierda, Haymitch seguía sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, y ella decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido, sería mejor dejar que descansara un poco más.

Con la luz del día que se filtraba por los ventanales, ella pudo apreciar mejor la belleza de la suite que les habían otorgado. Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza y salió, contaban con una alberca para ellos solos, jacuzzi y también con playa privada.

El agua del mar era de un color turquesa cristalino, ya deseaba poder disfrutar de él junto a Haymitch, pero de momento se conformó con solicitar que le llevaran el almuerzo y comer en el comedor de la terraza.

Su esposo despertó casi a las dos de la tarde con un espantoso dolor de cabeza y aversión a la luz. Effie le consiguió pastillas y le ordenó comida que lo ayudarían a eliminar la resaca, pero aún así, él se mostró muy malhumorado el resto de la tarde sin desear salir de la habitación y sin querer charlar con ella argumentando que su voz no le ayudaba a terminar de eliminar el dolor que lo atormentaba.

Ella cedió, se colocó su bikini y pasó el resto de la tarde en la alberca y tomando el sol. Se sentía algo decepcionada por la forma en la que habían iniciado su luna de miel y solo esperaba que cuando Haymitch estuviera mejor, ambos pudieran disfrutar de ese viaje.

Cuando oscureció, Effie regresó al interior de la suite y vio a Haymitch sentado en la barra de la cocina con un jugo rojo frente a él, tenía el cabello mojado, señal que ya se había dado un baño.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó mientras frotaba su húmedo cabello con una toalla.

― Mejor ― le contestó sin voltear a verla.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar a alguno de los restaurantes del hotel o que pidamos servicio a la habitación?

Haymitch entonces volteó y ella no pasó por alto la forma en la que él la recorrió lentamente con la mirada. Ahora se sentía complacida por haber elegido el bikini dorado para usar ese día. Eso solo le indicaba que esa noche sería SU noche.

Pidieron la cena y Effie a propósito, se quedó en bikini, sonriendo interiormente cada vez que veía que su esposo la miraba fijamente al pecho.

Cuando terminaron con la cena, ella rodeó la mesa y se inclinó para besarlo. Haymitch no perdió oportunidad para acariciarle las piernas y el trasero.

― Voy a darme un baño ― dijo contra sus labios al tiempo que volvía a morderle el labio inferior ― ¿Te veo en la recámara?

Él asintió en respuesta.

Un vistazo a su entrepierna le dijo que lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

Normalmente un baño y su arreglo le llevaba mucho tiempo, pero ahora ella también se sentía muy ansiosa. Se secó rápido el cabello con la secadora y decidió no colocarse maquillaje, el rubor que el sol de la tarde le había dado a sus mejillas era más que suficiente, además recordaba cuando él la había visto sin una gota de maquillaje cuando lo visitó en el distrito Doce, le había gustado así.

Se colocó un negligé blanco de encaje semitransparente, la parte superior resaltaba sus atributos y tenía un moño de satín justo abajo del busto, la parte de abajo era lo suficientemente translucida para mostrar la tanga blanca que usaba.

Respiró hondo varias veces antes de abrir la puerta, se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Haymitch la estaba esperando sentado en la cama, ya había retirado el edredón.

Cuando salió, su esposo prácticamente la devoró con la mirada y en un tiempo récord, rodeó la cama y la tomó en sus brazos, besándola fieramente. La tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo brutal como si temiera que ella se escapara.

Caminó junto con ella sin dejar de besarla hasta la cama, y apenas ella se recostó, él se colocó encima. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ella sentía los pezones rígidos aplastados contra su duro pecho, y abrió las piernas para poder adaptarse mejor a él.

La desesperación de los besos fue en aumento. Effie le subió la playera por la espalda y él se separó lo justo para sacársela por la cabeza y tirarla a un lado. La besó de nuevo con fuerza, y entonces ella encontró el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones y comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Finalmente se deshizo de ellos junto con su bóxer y volvió a atacar sus labios.

Él ahuecó sus pechos con sus manos sobre el fino encaje del camisón y ella se arqueó hacia él.

― Tan perfectos… ― murmuró roncamente y tomando la falda del camisón, lo levantó y ella se enderezó para que pudiera quitárselo. Volvió a acariciar sus senos ― Tan jodidamente perfectos…

Capturó un pezón entre sus labios calientes y Effie gritó ante el calor que invadió su cuerpo. Se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo.

― Haymitch, por favor ― suplicó.

Se detuvo ― No traigo preservativos, cómo…

― Comencé a tomar la píldora hace meses. Estamos bien.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar, le quitó la tanga y se posicionó en su entrada. Estaba tan ansioso como ella.

Sin esperar más, la penetró de una sola embestida. Effie ahogó un grito al morderle el hombro. Un dolor agudo la invadió y resistió las ganas de detenerlo, no quería arruinar el momento.

Haymitch continuó con sus embestidas y ella poco a poco se relajó y una ola de placer fue suplantando al dolor que sentía. Gimió, ahora sí, eso se sentía bien.

Una espiral en ascenso se iba formando en el centro de su vientre, pero de pronto Haymitch gruñó y todo terminó.

Ella cerró los ojos. Se sentía frustrada.

Haymitch se quitó de encima y se recostó a su lado por un momento. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración.

Ella cerró las piernas y de nuevo sintió un dolor, pero se giró y se recostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Escuchó una exhalación fuerte y de pronto, su esposo se sentó y bajó las piernas del otro lado de la cama.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó extrañada.

Él tenía la espalda tensa, como si estuviera molesto.

― No es nada ― dijo en un tono un tanto serio ― Pero no me gustan mucho los arrumacos ― se puso de pie y entonces se quedó paralizado cuando volteó a verla.

― ¿Qué pasa?

No decía nada, así que ella bajó la vista para verse y se avergonzó cuando vio la mancha roja sobre las sábanas blancas. De inmediato tomó la sábana y se cubrió.

― ¿Tú no…? ― sacudió la cabeza ― ¿Tú eras?... ¡Diablos! ¿Fue tu primera vez?

¿No se dio cuenta? Ella se quedó observándolo, antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

― ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! ― estalló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué asumiste que yo…?

― ¡Eres del Capitolio!

― ¿Qué? ― entendió y se sintió molesta ― Soy del Capitolio y asumiste ¿qué? ¿qué era una promiscua? Por favor, Haymitch ― negó con la cabeza ― Cuando te vi en los Juegos tenía dieciséis años y desde entonces no salí con nadie más. No estoy diciendo que soy la mujer más inocente del mundo, claro que no, he hecho cosas… otras cosas, pero no esto.

Dio un paso hacia ella como si quisiera acercársele y se detuvo ― ¿Te lastime? ― Se veía preocupado.

― N… no.

― No me mientas.

― Estoy bien ― dijo esta vez más convencida.

― ¡Demonios! ― exclamó. Ahora estaba molesto.

― Haymitch…

― No fui cuidadoso ― dijo más para sí.

― Está bien. Ven ― palmeó el lado vacío de la cama.

― Esta no fue una buena experiencia para ti, podemos hacerlo de nuevo, puedo…

― Esta noche no ― se mordió el labio.

― Te duele, ¿verdad?

― Nooo, en serio.

Él apretó los labios. Se agachó para recoger el bóxer que estaba tirado y se lo colocó de nuevo ― Bien, entonces descansa.

― Espera ― iba a marcharse y no podía permitirlo ― Por favor, Haymitch. Solo vuelve a la cama, ya te dije que estoy bien.

― No puedo dormir contigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Lo siento, pero no puedo.

― Te juro que estoy bien, por favor quédate.

― Me voy al sofá.

― ¡No, Haymitch!

― ¡Tengo terrores nocturnos! ― le gritó ― ¡Si duermo contigo podría lastimarte! ― bajó un poco más la voz ― Eso fue lo que me dejaron los Juegos, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin volverme a sentir atrapado adentro de la arena.

― Pero anoche dormiste aquí.

― Sí, porque estaba muy ahogado. El alcohol muchas veces me impide soñar ― le dio la espalda ― Buenas noches ― comentó antes de salir de la recámara.

A Effie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La luna de miel no iba para nada como ella lo había planeado.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ven, la madre de Peeta de forma indirecta ya comenzó a molestarlo, lo bueno que Peeta supo poner un alto. Y bueno, dentro de la cita compartida que tendrá con los concursantes, Peeta va a tener un tiempo extra con ella, por así decirlo.**

 **En cuanto a hayffie, en mis otras historias, Haymitch y Effie primero fueron amantes, una vez que ella se convirtiera en su escolta, claro, y ella por supuesto que no era virgen, pero en esta historia, dadas las circunstancias y la edad de ellos, decidí que así fuera. Y bueno, ¿qué opinan hasta ahora de la luna de miel? Qué debería pasar? les aseguro que vendrá más lemmons, pues el viaje de bodas no ha terminado.**

 **El jueves por la noche se registró un gran terremoto aquí en México, espero que se encuentren bien todas las personas que estuvieron en zona sísmica. Yo lo sentí, estaba justo en la laptop preparando el capítulo de el Circo de la Esperanza cuando comenzó a temblar, jamás había sentido un sismo porque soy del norte del país y allá no hay temblores, pero ahora que vivo cerca de la Capital, sí. GAD todo bien, y espero que ustedes también lo estén.**

 **Voy a tener una semana un poco ocupada, el próximo fin de semana vienen unos parientes a pasar el grito (el festejo de la Independencia de México) con nosotros y se van a quedar varios días, por lo que me corta mucho el margen de tiempo para escribir. Pero les prometo que haré todo mi esfuerzo y espero no quedarles mal.**

 **Ya casi llegó a los 300 reviews y estoy muy emocionada, espero que todos puedan ayudarme a superar esa marca. Es el primer fic que escribo que tiene tanta respuesta por parte de mis lectores y estoy muy agradecida con ustedes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para comentar esta historia: atalinunezz1, AbyEvilRegalEver123, claudiacobos79, AnaM1707, 75everything, BrendaTHG, 0catita, Ady Mellark87, Jessica Pech, Cleoru Misumi, Ara Lanisllark, 96Ale-G, F, Brujita22, Dani, Ilovehayffie y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	21. Empieza la diversión

Capítulo 21

 **Empieza la diversión**

Plutarch les aviso el día anterior dónde serían las grabaciones y cuáles concursantes participarían cada día.

― Querida, estoy segura de que te va a encantar este parque de diversiones temático, Calabozos y Dragones. ¡Será un día muy muy divertido! ― le sonrió Effie.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros ― El lugar está bien, pero yo prefiero la feria, ya sabes un lugar un poco menos ostentoso.

― ¿La feria? ― preguntó.

― Enfoquémonos en este parque. Después podemos llevar a Katniss a la feria. Calabozos y Dragones es un parque que se diseñó a partir de un juego de rol muy famoso del mismo nombre. Hay videojuegos, películas y una serie de televisión.

― Es un lugar ridículo como todo lo que hace el Capitolio ― rodó los ojos su mentor ― Para que te des una idea, es un juego donde tú elijes ser otro personaje y vas avanzando a través de cartas y dados. Cuando ingresas al parque, debes elegir uno de los ocho personajes principales.

― ¿Y cuáles son esos personajes?

― Veamos ― comenzó a enumerar Effie ― Está el Mago que tiene un sombrero mágico y una varita; la Acróbata que viste como amazona y tiene una lanza mágica; el Bárbaro, quién porta un garrote mágico capaz de producir terremotos; el Caballero, quien tiene una espada y un escudo mágico que lo protege de todo; el Invisible quien porta una capa mágica de invisibilidad, ¡Oh! ― exclamó ― También hay un Arquero.

― Déjame adivinar, ¿posee un arco mágico con flechas mágicas?

― Bien, Preciosa. Ya te vas dando una idea de qué va esto.

― ¡Pero eso es lo divertido! todos tienen un objeto mágico. ¡Ah! y me falto mencionar al Amo del Calabozo, quién es el mentor y que proporciona las armas, por lo tanto, sabe utilizarlas todas y el Vengador, pero no querrás ser ese personaje, es el villano y tiene un cetro…

― Yo lo digo ― la interrumpió Katniss ― ¿Cetro mágico?

Haymitch y ella rieron.

― Muy graciosos ― su escolta apretó los labios ― Búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero ya los veré divirtiéndose allá adentro.

La entrada al lugar era impresionante, había un gran arco de piedra y varias gárgolas en la parte superior, a las cuales se les iluminaban los ojos con luces rojas.

― ¿Lista, Katniss? ― le preguntó Fulvia ― Este es tu boleto de entrada. Cuando ingreses por favor repite la siguiente frase "Calabozos y Dragones es el lugar más divertido y mágico del Capitolio".

¡Claro! No perdían ninguna oportunidad para promocionar a los patrocinadores, no era la primera vez que la hacían repetir alguna frase así.

― De acuerdo ― volteó hacia la izquierda donde estaban los cinco concursantes charlando con Plutarch.

― Te reunirás con ellos en el interior ― comentó la asistente siguiendo su mirada ― Tú pedirás en la entrada ser la Arquera y después de que te entreguen el arco y las flechas, irás con los chicos y dejarás que cada uno de ellos se presente contigo. Por cierto, me encanta tu vestuario, tendré que pedirle a Cinna que me diseñe algunos cuantos trajes.

Katniss bajó la mirada para verse una vez más. El vestuario que llevaba incluía un blusón sin mangas largo con corte irregular terminado en picos color rojo ladrillo, con cintas en el pecho, con un cinto en forma de corsé color ocre pardo, leggins y unas botas altas cafés de cintas, muy medieval. Y la habían peinado con su clásica trenza.

Era molesto que grabaran cada uno de sus movimientos, ya le dolía la mandíbula de tanto forzar una sonrisa.

Le entregaron un arco y un carcaj con flechas falsas. El conjunto era de juguete, aunque lo deseara, esas flechas jamás se dispararían muy lejos ni le harían daño a alguien.

― ¡Corte! ― gritó Plutarch.

― Bien, querida ― Fulvia de nuevo le dio instrucciones ― Frente a la fuente de los dragones se encuentran los chicos, ve allá y diles "¿Quién podrá ayudarme a realizar esta travesía por lugares inhóspitos?"

Ella suspiró, y eso que el día apenas iba comenzando ― Por supuesto.

Cuando llegó a la fuente, respiró hondo y repitió la frase que le dijeron. Frente a ella estaban los cinco candidatos.

Peeta dio un paso al frente, le habían colocado una túnica medieval color azul rey con vivos dorados con pantalón y botas negras. Caminó hacia ella y se hincó en una rodilla, colocando frente a él, un escudo y una espada ― Mi hermosa damisela, juro que os protegeré con mi vida ― y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa y ese guiñó que la hacían sonreír.

― Gracias, valiente caballero.

A continuación, el doctor Daniel se acercó a ella, iba vestido con una túnica gris plata larga hasta las rodillas, cinturón y pantalón negros, un sombrero gris Oxford de mago y una varita de madera ― Bella Katniss. Yo hechizaré su corazón y la protegeré con mi magia.

Tras él, Peeta frunció el ceño.

― Gracias, mago.

Y el resto de los concursantes hicieron lo mismo.

...

* * *

...

― Haymitch, ¿por qué cuando venimos aquí, tienes que elegir siempre al villano?

― Tú siempre eliges a la mujer invisible.

― Sí, pero porque la capa es fabulosa ― se movió haciéndola ondear ― Por una vez deberías elegir al caballero.

El mentor volteó hacia los lados, nadie les prestaba atención, estaban muy ocupados con la grabación de Katniss. Dio un paso hacia Effie y la sujetó de la cintura por la espalda, metiendo una mano en la abertura de la capa ― No te casaste conmigo por ser un caballero, admítelo, lo hiciste porque te gustan los chicos malos ― le susurró al oído.

Ella rio.

― Los villanos tienen unas excelentes mazmorras para encerrar a sus presas. Ven conmigo, podríamos divertirnos un rato mientras pasan las aburridas grabaciones.

― ¡Haymitch! ― siseó ― No voy a tener sexo contigo en un lugar público.

― No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos, porque ahora estás toda remilgosa.

― Porque no quiero salir expulsada del parque por cometer faltas a la moral y ver nuestros rostros en las primeras planas de las revistas del corazón.

― ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

― Bien guardado ahora que Katniss ganó, muchos ojos están puestos en nosotros, así que compórtate y puede que, si te portas bien, está noche vuelva a usar la capa de invisibilidad sin nada abajo ― le dijo de forma seductora.

― Descarada ― le dijo en voz baja antes de depositar un beso en su cuello.

...

* * *

...

Katniss caminó acompañada de Declan y Cotton a la zona comercial del parque llamada la "La Aldea Mágica", que consistía en una serie de corredores adoquinados; edificios de ladrillos de diversos colores que indicaban donde terminaba una tienda y comenzaba otra, con ventanales que mostraban todo tipo de objetos extraños sacados como de cuentos de hadas; edificios elegantes de cantera que eran restaurantes o tiendas de regalo.

― ¡Un dragón! ― la castaña señaló hacia un edificio que tenía sobre el techo un enorme dragón blanco.

― Ya va a ser hora de que Wawel haga una pequeña demostración ― Declan revisó su reloj.

― ¿Wawel? ― preguntó.

El joven heredero de las tiendas departamentales Choules, señaló con la cabeza ― Es el nombre del dragón blanco.

En ese momento el dragón escupió fuego y todas las personas que se habían detenido para verlo, comenzaron a aplaudir. El dragón movió la cabeza y volvió a escupir fuego en tres ocasiones más.

Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento se hizo para atrás. No era un dragón real, estos no existían, pero sabía que el Capitolio podía crear genéticamente especies animales o dar vida a algunas nuevas. Tuvo el instinto de tomar su arco y flecha, solo para recordar que eran falsos.

― Tranquila ― Peeta apareció de pronto a su lado ― Todo lo que veas en este parque de diversiones es falso, le dicen animatrónico, son robots programados por una computadora para moverse cada cierto tiempo.

Ella se relajó ― ¿Te gusta este lugar?

Cuando el rubio iba a contestar, apareció Daniel a su lado ― Aún no es nuestro turno, Mellark.

Peeta y doctor comenzaron una competencia de miradas ― Lo sé, solo quería comentarle algo.

― Señores, continuaremos con la grabación ― Plutarch de inmediato los interrumpió.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Katniss se paseó por una gran tienda de dulces en la cual Cotton Fudge o él hombre cabeza de algodón de azúcar como le gustaba referirse a él cuando estaba a solas con Haymitch y Effie, le indicó toda la selección de golosinas que proveían sus fábricas y que hacían exclusivamente para su venta en el parque. Era cómico de ver, con su cabello de algodón rosa y su larga túnica roja de Amo de los Calabozos.

Con Declan, ingresó a un juego mecánico al que se entraba a través de una tienda de supuesta hechicería y magia negra. Imaginó que la habían asignado con él a ese juego debido a que él era El Vengador, iba vestido completamente de negro y portaba un centro en la mano.

El juego era de realidad virtual, nada que hubiera visto antes, mientras avanzaban en un carrito que simulaba ser un gran caldero.

Después de ese juego, pasaron a otra zona del parque. Otto Bear caminaba a su lado, paseando entre chozas con techo de paja, cuando de pronto golpeó el suelo con un garrote que le habían dado ― ¡Soy Otto el Bárbaro, admiraren mi poder!

El piso comenzó a temblar y Katniss se sujetó de una mesa en la zona de comidas ― ¿Qué hiciste? ― preguntó asustada.

― Hermosa, es solo un garrote de mentiras, pero estamos en la zona de El Bárbaro, ya sabes el personaje del juego capaz de provocar terremotos con solo golpear su garrote en el piso, yo solo lo hice porque sabía que era hora de un temblor, están programados cada 15 minutos. Tenía que admitir que el personaje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, iba con el pecho descubierto y un chaleco de piel café.

Después de hacer algunas grabaciones con el veterinario, fue hacia donde estaba Plutarch reunido con Peeta y Daniel.

― Queremos hacer algunas tomas en la montaña rusa y la rueda de la fortuna, necesito que se pongan de acuerdo, quién desea subirse a cuál atracción junto con Katniss.

― ¡Yo la montaña rusa! ― dijo de inmediato el doctor ― Claro, si no hay problema con Peeta.

― Esta bien, me quedo con la rueda de la fortuna.

― Excelente.

En la entrada de la montaña rusa, había dos enormes dragones, uno rojo y uno azul.

― ¿Estos dragones también escupen fuego?

― No ― negó con la cabeza el doctor ― Solo baten sus alas, Fafnir, el dragón azul, es el dragón del hielo y Bálagos, el dragón rojo, es el del fuego.

― Interesante y más aún que te sepas todos los nombres.

Él rio ― No creo que haya un solo niño en el Capitolio que no haya jugado Calabozos y Dragones, todos lo hicimos en alguna etapa de nuestras vidas.

Cruzaron la entra al juego y tomaron la fila de la derecha, la cual era un acceso rápido al juego al contar con un pase vip.

― Alex me comentó que han estado hablando.

― Sí ― respondió un poco incómoda ― Le marqué directo a su habitación, sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado y tienes muchos pacientes que atender y no quería molestarte.

― Katniss ― se volteó y le tomó la mano ― Puedes llamarme por teléfono siempre que así lo desees. Nunca será una molestia para mí el charlar contigo ― se detuvo ― lo digo enserio.

Ella se sintió incómoda por el contacto, pero él pretendía ignorar eso. No la soltó hasta que llegaron al carro que montarían en el juego.

― Extraño nuestras charlas, deberíamos quedar para ir a un café o a cenar, lo que tú prefieras.

― Daniel ― tenía que buscar la manera de declinar su invitación ― Sabes que durante la grabación del programa no podemos salir, está estipulado en el contrato.

― Podemos vernos en mi casa o en la clínica, si lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que nos vean.

― No conoces a Effie ― fingió una risa ― Es una mujer que sigue fielmente las reglas, jamás permitiría que las rompiera y estoy viviendo en su casa, no puedo salirme cuando quiero.

― Adelante, por favor ― le indicó un joven vestido de escudero y levantó una barra que estaba sobre el asiento del carrito.

― Tendré entonces que buscar la manera de convencer a Effie ― le guiñó un ojo.

Ella solo apretó los labios, aparentando una sonrisa y tomó asiento dentro del carrito.

― Espera, debes abrocharte el cinturón ― el doctor se inclinó hacia ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto y tomando las dos partes del cinturón de seguridad, lo abrochó, después bajó la barra sobre sus piernas.

Mientras tanto, un camarógrafo sentado frente a ellos grababa todos sus movimientos.

― Si te asustas, siente la confianza de abrazarme.

― Que amable ― rio ella.

― Creo que me quedaría mejor el traje de caballero a mí que a Mellark.

El carrito comenzó su movimiento y Katniss tomó la barra frente a ella.

― Se me olvidó decirte, vamos al interior de la montaña que está llena de dragones.

No hubo oportunidad de decir nada más. Ella iba asustada, el carro iba demasiado rápido, jamás había experimentado algo así. Los dragones volaban en el interior de la montaña, se veían al menos un centenar. Ellos iban muy rápido y los gigantescos animales parecían acercarse a ellos en cada curva que tomaban.

Katniss se agachó en un par de ocasiones, temiendo que un dragón fuera realmente a atacarla.

De pronto desaceleró y comenzó a subir en forma casi vertical.

― ¿Por qué está subiendo tanto? ― si bien terminó la frase, el carrito cayó en picada por una abertura de la montaña hacia el exterior.

Jamás en su vida había lanzado un grito como el que dio en ese momento, alcanzó a girar, cerró los ojos y se abrazó fuertemente de Daniel.

Quería bajarse, se mantuvo sujeta del doctor el resto del recorrido que ya estaba por terminar.

― Katniss ― sintió un ligero apretón en el brazo― La atracción ya llegó a su fin.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se separó de inmediato de Daniel al ver la forma en la que estaba abrazándolo.

El camarógrafo frente a ellos tenía una gran sonrisa.

― Lo siento, yo…

― Está bien, la primera vez es normal asustarse un poco. Pero de todas formas te conseguiré algo de azúcar, creo que estás demasiado pálida.

Salieron del juego.

― ¿Estás bien, preciosa? ― se acercó Haymitch.

― ¿Te has subido a eso?

― Debí habértelo advertido ― se rio.

― Pero no lo hizo para que te asustaras y gritaras como lo hizo él la primera vez que se subió ― dijo Effie.

― ¡No grité!

― Cierto, fueron exclamaciones de emoción ― comentó ella, pero negó con la cabeza viendo a Katniss.

― Creo que necesitas esto ― Peeta se acercó y le ofreció un gran vaso con una bebida frappé roja.

Una hora más tarde, después de descansar un rato y comer algo, fue el turno de subirse con Peeta a la rueda de la fortuna.

― Prometo que esta atracción te va a gustar ― sonrió él ― Solo gira y no va tan rápido. Y a mero arriba tienes una vista espectacular del parque.

Subieron juntos a una cápsula que aparentaba ser un enorme huevo de dragón. Un camarógrafo subió en un carro antes que el de ellos.

― ¿Jugabas de pequeño a Calabozos y Dragones? ― preguntó ella una vez que avanzaron.

Peeta se rascó la nuca y frunció los labios ― Define pequeño.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió ― ¿Jugabas de grande?

― Define grande.

― ¡Por Dios! No me digas que a semana pasada lo jugaste.

Él rio, le gustaba su risa ― No tan grande, pero lo hice durante la preparatoria y la universidad.

― Bueno, supongo que tendré que jugarlo algún día para entender mejor todo esto.

― Yo puedo enseñarte cuando quieras, podemos jugar a el juego de rol o el videojuego.

― ¡Lo sabía! ― lo empujó con el hombro ― Sabía que aún lo jugabas, de lo contrario no lo tendrías.

― Me gusta coleccionar juegos clásicos ― se defendió.

― Sí, como digas.

La charla entre ellos fluía demasiado fácil.

Cuando estuvieron en la cima del juego, éste se detuvo, como aún continuaban subiendo a personas en las cápsulas inferiores, la rueda avanzaba un poco y se detenía.

― Ese es el castillo del rey Teodorico ― señaló Peeta ― en su interior tiene un restaurante, una serie de calabozos que son en realidad un laberinto y algunas tiendas.

― ¡Es enorme!

― Y cuidaron todos los detalles, es idéntico al de la serie. El gigantesco dragón negro que está posado sobre esa mazmorra se llama Kreston.

― ¿Hace algo, es decir arroja fuego o bate también las alas?

― Este en realidad vuela durante el show de luces y fuegos artificiales de la noche, es muy impresionante.

― Y… ¿vamos a cenar en el restaurante del castillo?

― ¿En nuestra cita? ― sonrió ― No, cenaremos en la Cueva del Dragón, es más privado y tiene mejor comida.

― Suena bien ― lo vio a los ojos.

― No sabes el gusto que me da haber ganado en las votaciones. Necesito pasar más tiempo contigo ― le tomó una mano.

En ese punto, la cápsula del camarógrafo estaba más abajo que la de ellos y no podía grabarlos, en realidad seguían demasiado arriba como para que pudieran verlos bien las personas en el suelo.

― A mi también me dio gusto que ganaras tú.

― ¿Sí? ― se acercó a ella y subió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus labios. Labios con los que había soñado despierta en varias ocasiones.

Peeta no esperó más, cerró el espacio entre ellos y la besó. Katniss colocó la mano sobre su pecho y lo tomó de la túnica. El beso era suave, pero a diferencia del anterior, había más seguridad, se sentía mejor. El rubio le separó los labios con la punta de la lengua, lo que provocó que su centro comenzara a palpitar de necesidad, sin pensarlo abrió más la boca, permitiéndole el paso, pero en ese momento sintieron una sacudida hacia adelante cuando el juego avanzó.

Ambos rieron.

― Me olvidé de todo por un momento ― admitió él.

― Yo también ― ella volteó hacia abajo ― Todavía estamos casi arriba, ¿falta mucho para bajar?

― Lo que tarden en llenar el resto de las cápsulas, después el juego comenzará a girar.

Katniss cerró los ojos por un momento.

― ¿Estás bien? ― él le hizo la trenza hacia atrás.

Muy bien ― contestó ella y en esta ocasión, fue quien inició el beso.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Despertaba cada media hora.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Effie la noche anterior lo perseguían, había sido un completo idiota, se sentía molesto consigo mismo y molesto con ella por lo que lo hacía sentir.

Effie también había tardado en dormirse, la escuchó dando vueltas parte de la noche, pero hacía media hora que ella se había despertado y ya se había dado una ducha, no podía evitar estar atento a sus movimientos.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y salió ― Estás despierto.

― Como no voy a estar despierto con todo el escándalo que hacías allá adentro. Me despertaste, princesa ― era mentira y no había querido contestarle así. En realidad, quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, si seguía adolorida, pero las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir de su boca. Y se molestó más consigo mismo si eso era posible, al ver la mirada de dolor en sus ojos.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó ― ¿Quieres que te pida el desayuno?

― Yo puedo hacerlo.

― Bien, yo iré a caminar a la playa.

― ¿No vas a desayunar?

― No tengo hambre, pero gracias.

― Como quieras ― él se encogió de hombros, tratando de demostrar que no le importaba.

Effie traía un vestido de tirantes de estampado floral, sencillo para la moda de ese lugar, sandalias de piso, el cabello lo traía suelto y por maquillaje solo brillo labial.

― Te vas a quemar con el sol ― le dijo antes de que saliera por las puertas corredizas.

― Me puse bloqueador.

― Bien, porque no quiero escuchar tus quejidos si regresas toda ardida ― ahí iba de nuevo, no podía quedarse callado, siempre tenía que lanzarle un comentario hiriente. Era algo que no podía evitar.

― Nos vemos más tarde ― fue lo único que dijo ella antes de marcharse.

Él la siguió con la mirada, caminó derecho hasta la playa y se quedó parada ahí, contemplando el mar. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a estar atento a todos sus movimientos, se fue a la recámara, una ducha lo haría sentirse mejor.

...

* * *

...

Effie caminó sobre la arena húmeda, permitiendo que las olas del mar le mojaran los pies. Sostenía en una mano sus sandalias. A esa hora de la mañana había muy poca gente en la playa, al ser esa una isla donde abundaba la diversión nocturna, la mayoría de las personas a esa hora seguían dormidas.

Estaba triste, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? Los meses que estuvieron juntos, comprometidos, él había demostrado ser algo malhumorado, pero no cruel, no de esa manera.

Su madre nunca dejó de repetirle hasta el cansancio que no se casara, que la vida con un Vencedor no podía ser fácil, pero ella jamás quiso escucharla, estaba muy cegada, lo había idealizado, lo había subido a un pedestal, pero ahora ese pedestal se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Se limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y continuó caminando, pasando diferentes hoteles, deteniéndose por momentos para sentarse un rato y simplemente admirar el mar.

Su matrimonio apenas había comenzado, pero lo había hecho con el pie izquierdo. Eso no se podía quedar así, debía buscar la manera de mejorar las cosas, estaba segura de que había amabilidad en él, lo había visto y también se preocupaba por ella. Ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de traer de vuelta a ese Haymitch amable que ella había conocido.

...

* * *

...

Su esposa había salido a caminar a las 8:30 de la mañana. Ya pasaban de la una de la tarde y no había regresado. ¡Diablos! Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si le había pasado algo o alguien le había hecho daño?

― _Más que tú no, idiota_ ― se contestó mentalmente.

Diez minutos más, le daría solo diez minutos antes de salir a buscarla. Trató de continuar leyendo el libro que le regaló Chaff y que le había insistido en que leyera, era una novela escrita por Lucrecia, la primera de una serie de libros, pero no podía concentrarse. Effie era lo único que ocupaba su mente, se paró enojado y arrojó el libro en la silla de la terraza sin molestarse en marcar la página donde se había quedado.

Caminó hacia la playa y volteó a ambos lados, no había visto el rumbo que había tomado, ¿Se habría ido a la derecha o izquierda? Resopló, no había huellas que seguir, el mar las había borrado. Entonces decidió tomar el camino de la izquierda; su hotel era el último por lo tanto había un largo tramo de playa y vegetación sin nada alrededor.

Siguió la orilla de la playa por media hora buscando señales de ella, hasta que terminó la arena y continuó un camino rocoso. Se detuvo y pateó el suelo, levantando un trozo de arena húmedo. ¡Demonios! Probablemente había tomado el camino de la derecha.

Trotó de regresó hasta la habitación del hotel. Decidió revisar si ella ya había regresado. Abrió las puertas corredizas y comenzó a llamarla ― ¡Effie! ¿Princesa estás aquí? ― pero el lugar se veía vacío; entró a la recámara, al baño, no estaba. Se jaló el cabello, se sentía frustrado, saldría a buscarla de nuevo.

Traspasó las puertas corredizas y la vio a lo lejos, venía caminando de regreso con la vista perdida en el suelo, no lo había visto aún.

Regresó a la silla donde había estado sentado y tomó el libro, deseaba pretender que no había estado preocupado.

― Tuviste una larga caminata ― le dijo cuando la vio acercarse.

― Lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo. Estoy agotada.

― Hace rato ordené la comida, pero ya debe estar fría.

― No importa, no tengo hambre ― pasó a su lado.

Él habló antes de que ella desapareciera en el interior ― Claro, no comas, desperdicia la comida. La princesa se puede dar el lujo de hacerlo, pero en los distritos muchas personas mueren de hambre, no pueden permitirse rechazar una comida.

De nuevo le lanzó esa mirada que lo estaba matando ― Yo… guardaré la comida en el refrigerador y la comeré en la cena.

―Déjalo ― se puso de pie ― La guardo yo, tú vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

La verdad era que él tampoco había comido, se había sentido muy preocupado para hacerlo y su plato se encontraba ya en el refrigerador y no quería que ella lo viera.

Escuchó que ella llenó la tina de baño. Haymitch se sentía más relajado ahora que estaba en la suite con él y decidió regresar a su lectura. Pero dos horas después no había señales de ella.

― _Debe estar dormida_ ― pensó. Pero decidió verificarlo abriendo la puerta de la recámara con cuidado.

La cama estaba pulcramente tendida como la había dejado la mucama que hizo la habitación más temprano, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y el foco apagado. Entonces caminó dentro de la habitación y volteó a su izquierda. Se asustó.

Effie estaba dentro de la tina de baño, no se movía.

― ¿Effie? ― la llamó ― ¿Effie? ― volvió a nombrarla con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Continuó sin moverse. Corrió a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas, los oídos le zumbaban, colocó los dedos en su cuello para verificarle el pulso, estaba viva, suspiró. La levantó de la nuca y le dio pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla ― ¡Effie despierta! ¡Reacciona, princesa!

En ese momento ella abrió lentamente los ojos ― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Qué pasó? ¡Te desmayaste en la tina de baño! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

― Debí haberme quedado dormida.

― ¿Dormida? Te estaba llamando desde hace rato, no estabas dormida ― la abrazó contra su pecho sin importar que se le mojara la playera, aún se sentía asustado ― Debieron ser tantas horas bajo el sol y que no has comido nada. Ven, vamos a sacarte de ahí.

Tomó una gran toalla blanca y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Después a envolvió con ella con sumo cuidado y la ayudó a secarse. Su preocupación lo hacía actuar sin pensar, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama a pesar de que estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

― Voy a traerte agua, necesitas hidratarte ― le comentó una vez que la acostó.

Salió de la habitación y fue por un bote de agua, regresó y le ayudó a tomársela a pesar de que ella estaba consciente y podía hacerlo sola.

― Gracias ― sonrió ― Siento haberte asustado.

Él tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó atrás de la oreja ― No vuelvas a marcharte tantas horas sin avisarme a dónde vas, y por favor come a tus horas, es malo que te malpases así.

Ella se enderezó sin importarle que la toalla cayera alrededor de su cintura. Subió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y él cerró los ojos.

Estaba consciente de que había sido un asno con ella y ahora deseaba compensarla, más adelante probablemente volvería a ser un idiota, pero ella no merecía eso después de que se había casado con él y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Sintió unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos y de inmediato correspondió al beso, abrazándola fuerte como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

― Tienes la playera muy mojada ― susurró ella contra sus labios, y lo ayudó a quitársela.

La deseaba y no creía poder cansarse de ella. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Tomó la toalla y se la quitó.

― ¿Confías en mí?

Ella asintió en respuesta.

― Bien, quiero que me digas si no te gusta algo de lo que te éste haciendo y dime cuándo algo sí te guste.

Haymitch subió a la cama y colocó las rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura. Con las manos apoyadas en el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza, se inclinó para frotar suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, solo ligeros toques. Provocándola. Notó la impaciencia que comenzaba a demostrar Effie y entonces la besó más fuerte. Ella movió los labios bajo los suyos, sus lenguas se tocaron y comenzaron un baile entre ellas que prometían mucho, que mostraban lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Effie lo tomó de la cadera cuando el beso cambió a más brusco; suspiró de placer en su boca cuando su erección la rozó en el vientre. Haymitch gruñó y desplazó sus labios por su mejilla hasta el cuello, dejando un reguero de pequeños besos. Después se fue abriendo camino más abajo, descendiendo por su cuerpo, quería besar cada centímetro de su piel y saborearlo.

Ella permanecía quieta con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda.

Besó sus senos suavemente y después introdujo un pezón a su boca, chupándolo fuerte antes de liberarlo y darle el mismo tratamiento al otro. Ella gimió fuerte en respuesta y elevó sus caderas hasta rozar las suyas, se notaba su impaciencia, pero no iba a dejarse llevar por las ganas esta vez, no, iba a hacer las cosas bien.

― ¡Haymitch!

Sus muslos lo apretaban de la cadera, incitándolo a acercarse más, lo que provocó que él solo la lamiera y chupara más fuerte, mientras con una mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

Los dedos de Effie se clavaban más fuerte en su espalda ― ¡Haymitch…! ― imploró de nuevo. Sabía lo que quería, pero tendría que esperar.

― ¿Te gusta eso, princesa? ― preguntó con la voz ronca. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle ― ¿Te gusta cuando que lamo y te chupo fuerte?

Ella se ruborizó, pero aun así respondió ― Sí, me gusta.

Así que él bajó de nuevo y volvió a torturar sus pechos, mientras ella se movía bajo de él, desesperada buscando algo de fricción.

― Haymitch… ― imploró una vez más, y él comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de la aureola ― No puedo…

Estaba cerca, así que decidió bajar más, continuar su camino de besos húmedos hacia el sur. Le acarició el vientre ― Ábrete, princesa.

Ella se mordió un labio, pero lo obedeció.

La besó ahí y ella se estremeció fuerte, después deslizó dos dedos en su interior lo que provocó que ella gimiera. Él movió los dedos dentro y fuera, lentamente, mientras ella empujaba con su cadera tratando de igualar su ritmo.

― Estas empapada, cariño ― gruñó ― Muy mojada, ¿te gusta lo que hago?

― ¡Sí! ― levantó las caderas de nuevo ― ¡Oh por Dios, sí! No te detengas.

Tenía que probarla de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza y retiró los dedos, entonces pasó su lengua a través de sus pliegues y describió un circulo alrededor del clítoris y succionó.

Ella gritó, liberando por fin su orgasmo, mientras él sonreía internamente al haberle provocado eso con la habilidad de sus dedos y su lengua.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó ― Haymitch.

― ¿Sí? Dime lo que quieres, Effie.

― Tú ― respondió de inmediato y sin titubeos ― Te quiero a ti dentro de mí.

Él sonrió y sin dejar de mirarla, se bajó de la cama para retirarse los pantaloncillos cortos y los bóxers, antes de subir y colocarse entre sus piernas.

Colocó su mano sobre la suya y entrelazó los dedos y sin alejar la mirada de ella, comenzó a empujar en su interior, poco a poco, lentamente fue presionando en su interior, vigilando sus gestos por miedo a lastimarla de nuevo, no sucedió, Effie continuaba con sus pequeños jadeos de placer. Y de pronto, estuvo por completo en su interior.

― Voy a ir lentamente, princesa. Pero eres tan apretada que… ― cerró los ojos, necesitaba resistir más tiempo, la noche anterior le había ganado la ansiedad, había dejado que sus instintos lo dominaran.

Le dio un momento para que se ajustar a él, después se hizo para atrás, sin salir por completo y volvió a impulsarse a su interior, se mantuvo así por un tiempo hasta que sus acometidas fueron subiendo el ritmo.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Effie le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero aún así preguntó ― ¿Estás bien?

Ella no podía dejar de jadear ― Yo… sí … tú… ― no era coherente y si no estuviera en la situación en la que se encontraba, quizás lo hubiera encontrado gracioso.

― Princesa, vente conmigo ― le ordenó ― No creo aguantar más tiempo.

Ella asintió. Entonces él bajó una mano entre sus cuerpos para presionar con su pulgar el clítoris y eso fue todo.

Effie gritó fuertemente su nombre, al tiempo que le enterraba las uñas en su espalda, a este punto probablemente estaba cubierta de rasguños, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo

Él gruñó y tomándola de la cadera, empujó dos veces más antes de alcanzar su propio clímax.

Cayó sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla mucho. Eso había sido por mucho, mejor que el día anterior.

Le besó el cuello y una vez más lo labios antes de girarse y recostarse a su lado, permitiendo en esta ocasión que ella se acurrucara junto él y lo abrazara por la cintura.

― Ahorita me quitó, solo déjame estar así un momento más ― dijo ella.

Él le acarició el cabello en respuesta.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer?

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué les pareció esta primer cita compartida de Katniss con los 5 concursantes? Peeta y Daniel siguen haciendo sus movidas para acerarse más a Katniss.**

 **¿Qué opinan de los besos?**

 **Para el parque me inspiré en el parque temático de Harry Potter de Universal Studios. No soy experta en Calabozos y Dragones, jamás lo jugué así que no me cuelguen si cometí muchos errores, pero bueno imaginemos que éste es otro juego de Calabozos y Dragones, para los personajes me inspiré en los de la caricatura. Los nombres de los dragones son reales, me basé en dragones famosos: Wawel es un dragón de una leyenda de Polonia; Fafnir es de la mitología nórdica, Balagos "la llama voladora" es uno de los dragones rojos más famosos y Kreston es un dragon negro de los Reinos Olvidados, un universo de ficción que trascendente de Calabozos y Dragones.**

 **Pasando a Hayffie, qué opinan de Haymitch? Al menos terminó bien el capítulo no? ;)**

 **¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios y ayudarme a superar la marca de los 300: Ady Mellark87, claudiacobos79, atalinunezz1, 96Ale-G, Sheryl, BELENN, Cleoru Misumi, Silvia, AnaM1707, 75everything, F, Ilovehayffie, Brujita22, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya y EternalReader15.**

 **El próximo viernes no sé si vaya a actualizar El circo de la esperanza, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y veo que esa historia ha perdido mucho interés. No estoy segura, si alcanzo a terminar el capítulo lo subiré con mucho gusto.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	22. Estrategia

Capítulo 22

 **Estrategia**

Se había cambiado de ropa. Cinna la peinó y maquilló nuevamente.

El rostro de Peeta le dijo lo que necesitaba saber sobre cómo lucía.

― Te ves hermosa ― le sonrió.

El vestido azul cobalto con pequeños brillantes brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas de pared y velas dentro de la cueva.

― Gracias ― contestó.

Peeta también se veía muy atractivo con el traje gris oxford satinado que vestía, con el cabello peinado para atrás e incluso el delineador plata que usaba en los ojos; pero saber que traía un micrófono oculto, la cohibían un poco para expresarse con él como solía hacerlo.

El rubio la tomó de la mano y caminaron a través de la cueva entre mesas de madera con candelabros hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba un gigantesco dragón verde que parecía estar dormido.

― ¡Gran dragón Katla! ― Peeta colocó una mano sobre un costado del enorme reptil.

― ¿Qué haces? ― susurró Katniss a su espalda.

― Voy a pedirle permiso para que nos deje pasar ― le respondió de igual manera en un susurro.

El lomo del animal se hinchó y abrió los ojos, éstos eran de un amarillo dorado.

― ¿Quién osa despertarme? ― escuchó la voz de una mujer.

― Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, caballero real de los cinco reinos.

Katniss volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Quién es vuestra acompañante, caballero Mellark?

― Katniss Everdeen, vencedora de los Séptimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

― Ya veo ― la dragona giró la cabeza, era demasiado real ― ¿Quieres probar suerte conquistando el corazón de la dama? ― levantó la pesada cola que estaba enroscada tras ella ― ¡Suerte en los Juegos del Amor!

La castaña volteó a los lados, era obvio que alguien cercano estaba manipulando al dragón.

― Vamos ― el rubio de nuevo la tomó de la mano y pasaron por otra abertura.

Todo en ese lugar era temático y espectacular. Era raro ver a todos tan metidos en el papel que habían adoptado al entrar al parque.

Esa otra área de la cueva estaba cubierta de rocas doradas, que según le explicaron era el tesoro que custodiaba el dragón. En el centro había una mesa completamente vestida y dos sillas.

El ambiente y la cena hubieran sido perfectos de no ser por los dos camarógrafos que filmaban todos sus movimientos, pero aun así trataron de pretender que se encontraban solos, aunque tuvieron que cuidar lo que decían.

Finalmente apagaron las cámaras ― Eso estuvo genial, chicos ― dijo Cadmo, el camarógrafo más joven de cabello naranja antes de salir tras Fulvia.

Peeta se levantó el saco de atrás y sacó el micrófono que traía sujeto al pantalón, lo levantó y bajó un interruptor, después la tomó de la cintura, la hizo girar y le quitó el micrófono que ella tenía en la parte superior del vestido.

― ¡Listo! Por fin solos.

De alguna manera esa frase la puso algo nerviosa, pero a la vez sintió una excitación que no podía explicar.

― ¿La pasaste bien?

― El estofado de cordero con ciruelas y arroz estaba delicioso.

― Entonces tendré que prepararte mi versión de ese platillo.

― ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Él se acercó a ella, lo que la hizo pegarse a la pared rocosa.

― No es por presumir ― se inclinó para susurrarle al oído ― pero soy un gran cocinero.

Deseaba huir del lugar, estaba a unos diez pasos de la salida, pero un par de ojos azules la mantenían anclada.

Había hecho grandes avances con Peeta, no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

El roce en su mejilla con la nariz la hizo cerrar los ojos y de pronto sintió los labios de él presionando los suyos.

No podía negarlo, se sentía bien, muuuy bien, por eso ella misma en la tarde había iniciado el beso.

Peeta pasó la mano por su espalda y la acercó a él, y un calor se fue expandiendo lentamente por su cuerpo, un calor que no había sentido antes.

― Katniss ya nos… ― Cinna asomó la cabeza y de inmediato se retiró ― ¡Lo siento!

Ella empujó a Peeta y volteó hacia la entrada donde ya no había nadie.

― Tranquila, no creo que Cinna vaya a decir algo.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y no volteó a verlo a los ojos. Los pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente mientras la besaba la habían asustado.

― Mejor vámonos antes de que el mismo Plutarch venga a buscarnos.

...

* * *

...

Katniss estaba de nuevo en el jardín, recostada en un camastro junto a la alberca disfrutando de la brisa cuando alguien se sentó en el camastro a un lado del suyo.

― ¡Hace un buen día!

― Johanna ¿Qué haces aquí? ― volteó hacia atrás para ver si había alguien más, pero estaban solas.

― Ya sabes ― estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, estirándose ― Haciendo una visita social a una amiga como lo hacen las mujeres de sociedad del Capitolio ― volteó a verla ― Y puede que te haya traído un encargo de parte de alguien quien me insistió mucho que viniera.

― ¿Bollos de queso? ― preguntó esperanzada.

― Puede ser ― sonrió y tomó el vaso con limonada que estaba en la mesa entre los dos camastros ― ¿Cómo vas? ¿Qué tal llevas el programa "Los Juegos del Amor"? ― exageró la entonación del nombre del programa.

Katniss se dejó caer de nuevo contra el acolchado respaldo del camastro ― Apenas llevo un programa y no puedo esperar a que termine, es demasiado cansado y tedioso.

― De acuerdo, fue una pregunta estúpida. Yo ya pasé por eso y te entiendo perfectamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ― le dijo Katniss.

La vencedora del Siete no respondió, pero le indicó con la mano que lo hiciera.

― ¿Por qué te casaste con Bannock? Es decir, ¿por qué lo elegiste a él?

Johanna pareció meditar por unos segundos la respuesta antes de responder ― Estrategia.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

Jo rodó los ojos ― A diferencia de ti, en mi caso solo se inscribió un candidato que deseaba mi mano, Robb, un grandísimo imbécil miedoso ― suspiró ― Bannock por el contrario solo deseaba hacer publicidad para las Panaderías Mellark, y fue idea de mi querida suegrita el que participara. En fin, mi marido desde un inicio se convirtió en un concursante muy popular y de los favoritos por el público, así que permaneció en el programa hasta el final.

Ella estaba de lado, poniéndole su completa atención.

― Tuvimos química desde el inicio ― continuó Johanna ― Eso no voy a negarlo, es un hombre muy atractivo al igual que sus hermanos, tú los conoces, así que llamaba mi atención, y también está el hecho de que nos besamos en varias ocasiones y ¡vaya si me gustó cómo lo hacía!

Eso podía entenderlo, ella se sentía así respecto a Peeta.

― Más adelante cuando queden menos candidatos harán dinámicas para conocerse más y grabarás programas con sus familias. En el caso de los Mellark, ya verás que son muy buenas personas, bueno, a excepción de la bruja, y también son muy trabajadores. A diferencia de otra gente que tiene dinero solo por herencia, ellos han amasado su fortuna literalmente, son comerciantes. Y lo que te diré a continuación jamás pienso repetirlo, pero Bárbara, a pesar de ser una perra pretensiosa, es una mujer muy trabajadora, creo que es lo único positivo que tiene a su favor, y podrá pasársela en el Club con sus amigas de la alta sociedad, pero siempre está al pendiente de los negocios familiares y le gusta supervisar personalmente los contratos importantes, es ambiciosa, lo que ha hecho que aumentara su fortuna.

― Y Robb…

― Robb y sus parientes solo querían presumir que podían tener un vencedor en la familia. Aunque una vez que me conocieron… ― rio ― Estuvieron realmente aterrados.

Se quedaron en silencio otro momento. Katniss trataba de digerir todo lo que le había dicho.

― Bannock tenía novia ¿sabes?

Eso llamó su atención.

― Sabía que no era nada serio, me lo había dicho ― se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista a sus uñas ― Mi decisión fue completamente egoísta, lo sé, pero si iba a hacer lo que el Capitolio me ordenaba, deseaba que fuera a mi manera y lo quise a él. Visualicé como podría ser mi vida a su lado, con su familia y simplemente me gustó y lo tomé… aunque ese error pudo costarme muchísimo ¿sabes? No se puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir impune, siempre debes jugar con sus reglas, pero bueno, Bannock me salvó, supo arreglar mi desastre y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

― _Su hermano_ ― pensó. Haymitch lo había mencionado. Decidió hacer una pregunta más ― ¿Lo amas?

La vencedora del Siete no contestó directamente ― Estoy viviendo una vida que jamás imaginé tener al lado de un hombre que se preocupa por mí, así que mi consejo es: Sigue una estrategia, ten en claro qué es lo que quieres y ve por ello sin importar lo que tengas que hacer ― levantó una ceja y la volteó a ver ― Si crees que Peeta es el indicado para ti, entonces asegúrate de que sea tuyo, mantén su interés hasta el final. No conozco personalmente a los otros candidatos, Apolo parecer se el hombre que está enamorado solamente de sí mismo, basta con verlo y el doctor… bueno no puedo decir nada de él, pero puedo hablar por mi cuñado, él y Bannock no encajan con el estereotipo de las personas del Capitolio, son sencillos, nobles, buenas personas… pero bueno, esta es tú decisión, repito, piensa bien tu estrategia.

Después de eso ya no hablaron más del tema, lo hicieron de otras cosas hasta que Johanna se marchó porque tenía un compromiso de unos amigos de su esposo.

La otra vencedora le había dado mucho en qué pensar, y por la forma en la que se expresaba de Bannock, sabía que había algo más que cariño o agradecimiento.

El golpe de algo que dejaron caer en la mesita que estaba a su lado llamó su atención. En esta ocasión fue Haymitch quién se sentó en el camastro junto al suyo. Traía algo en la mano que estaba mordiendo.

― ¿Son esos mis bollos de queso?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros ― Johanna no aclaró para quién eran.

― ¡Agh! ― se acercó a la mesita, abrió la caja y de inmediato la golpeó el rico aroma del pan recién horneado. Tomó un bollo y se lo llevó a la nariz antes de darle una mordida, no podía evitar recordar ese sentimiento de paz que la embargó dentro de la arena cuando recibió esos mismos panes. Cuando se comió la mitad del bollo, se giró hacia su mentor ― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

― Dispara.

― ¿Por qué te casaste con Effie?

― En mis tiempos no existían Los Juegos del Amor.

― Lo sé, pero Effie mencionó que había muchas mujeres interesadas en ti.

― Con este bello rostro ― se colocó las manos en las mejillas e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado ― Como no.

Katniss se rio.

Después se puso serio y volteó hacia la entrada para asegurarse de que se encontraban solos ― Era lo más conveniente.

Ella había estado a punto de tomar otro bollo de la caja, pero se detuvo para escucharlo mejor.

― Era de mi edad, aunque si le preguntas, apuesto que dirá que es seis años menor que yo; también era y sigue siendo una mujer muy hermosa, debajo de toda esa superficialidad de que se empeña en mostrar, pude ver a la mujer noble que es. Además, está el hecho de que es nieta de una vencedora y que salvó mi vida en la arena.

― ¿Cómo salvó tu vida en la arena?

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los labios ― Olvida que dije eso. Jamás lo repitas.

― Dime, por favor.

― Effie estuvo detrás del único paracaídas que recibí en la arena, el que contenía el antídoto que me salvó. Como sabes, los vencedores tienen prohibido patrocinar a los tributos, así que Irene se encargó de todo para hacerlo a través de otra persona, pero te repito, esto no puede salir de aquí.

Katniss se volvió a recargar en el camastro, no sin antes tomar otro bollo de queso ― ¿La amas?

Haymitch en ese momento volteó hacia la casa, específicamente a la ventana de arriba. Effie estaba parada sonriéndole, y comenzaron a comunicarse a través de un lenguaje de señas que solo ellos entendían.

Ya no fue necesario que su mentor respondiera a su pregunta, ya había obtenido su respuesta.

― La cena está lista, preciosa. Vamos adentro.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo a solas en su habitación, se puso a meditar en lo que le habían dicho Johanna y su mentor. Ahora no se sentía tan mal por todo lo que había sucedido entre Peeta y ella hasta el momento, después de todo había hecho lo mismo que ellos.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Qué cita tan más interesante! ― exclamó Caesar.

― Sí, Katniss. Tienes que decirnos qué te dijo Regulus al oído en esa última toma ― pidió Drucilla.

Ella intercambió una mirada con Regulus quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Su cita con Regulus Gold había sido muy diferente a la que compartió con Peeta, mucho más informal. Fueron a las Cuatro Estaciones, uno de los paseos más emblemáticos del Capitolio, constaba de una larga calzada bordeada de árboles que se caracterizaba por enmarcar muy bien las diversas estaciones del año. En ese momento todos los árboles se encontraban en flor, un espectáculo digno de ver.

Muchos artistas callejeros se daban cita en ese lugar para hacer sus shows a cambio de algunas monedas, también había muestras de pinturas, esculturas, puestos de venta de artículos artesanales, múltiples fuentes entre otras cosas. Era agradable.

El joven Gold y ella simplemente habían recorrido la calzada, deteniéndose para admirar uno que otro espectáculo, manteniendo la charla lo más impersonal posible.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron al final del paseo donde un hombre de barba muy larga estaba haciendo un montón de garabatos con pinturas estridentes de aerosol sobre un gran lienzo blanco.

Era un tipo de arte según le explicó su compañero, pero después de haber visto las pinturas de Peeta, era difícil admitir lo mismo.

Terminaron la grabación y les retiraron los micrófonos.

― Katniss ¿Qué es eso que traes en tu espalda? ― le preguntó Regulus.

― El ave fénix que me tatuó Urko.

― No, no eso. Aquí ― colocó un dedo sobre su omoplato derecho ― Estoy seguro de que lo he visto antes… ¡es el sinsajo de Peeta!

― ¿Se ve?

― Estamos rodeados de luz negra ― señaló los reflectores que el artista callejero había colocado para iluminar el lienzo ― No sabía que te habías hecho un tatuaje oculto.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡No puede verlo Plutarch!

― ¿No sabe que lo tienes?

― No, fue un regalo de Peeta.

Regulus rio ― Me da gusto ver que ese chico ha avanzado contigo.

De inmediato ella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad. Pero bueno, si Plutarch no lo ha visto hasta ahora, sin duda lo hará en el concierto, los reflectores de luz de ese lugar lo harán resaltar. Necesitamos algo para cubrirlo.

Voltearon hacia la derecha. El productor estaba sosteniendo una conversación con Fulvia, Haymitch y Effie, pero un camarógrafo aún los estaba filmando a lo lejos.

― Solucionaremos esto ― le dijo el chico de cabello azul ― Frótate los brazos como si tuvieras frío.

― ¿Qué?

― Tú solo has lo que te digo.

Ella hizo como le indicó y él de inmediato se quitó el saco que traía puesto y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Entonces ella comprendió.

― Problema resuelto ― le susurró al oído.

Después de eso se dirigieron al Foro Eclipse, un estadio cerrado utilizado para conciertos entre otros espectáculos.

Igual que había sucedido el día anterior y más temprano en el parque, en cuanto la vieron, muchas personas se le acercaron para saludarla y pedirle un autógrafo, pero la gente de la producción y agentes de seguridad que los acompañaban, de nuevo los mantuvieron alejados de ella.

Ahí los estaban esperando Urko, Apolo y Shiraz.

Las grabaciones fueron iguales que en el parque temático, compartió con cada uno de los concursantes un momento que fue registrado por las cámaras.

Con Apolo se dirigió a una de las salas lounge reservadas afuera del aula de conciertos y compartieron una cena informal a base de bocadillos.

― ¿Te gusta la música de Drac? ― le preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Apolo rio fuertemente, tenía una risa agradable.

― No ― dijo cuando se calmó ― Vengo preparado para eso ― señaló en la mesa su teléfono celular y unos audífonos que traía ― Creo que jamás dejaría que utilizaran una de sus canciones en alguno de mis videos.

Y ahí iban de nuevo, el tiempo que compartió con él tuvo que escuchar a detalle sobre la última vez que estuvo en el distrito Cuatro en una competencia de surf y cómo con su pericia y movimientos únicos, logró derrotar a los demás competidores como siempre lo hacía.

Con Shiraz Merlot, se fueron al bar donde el joven heredero de la casa vitivinícola no perdió oportunidad para hacer un gran comercial promocionando su marca de vinos y la hizo probar distintos tipos de vino tinto mientras le explicaba con qué alimentos combinaban mejor cada uno de ellos.

Urko como siempre la hizo reír en su segmento, y no solo a ella sino a todos, una vez que ingresaron al palco VIP desde donde verían el concierto, pues no dejaba de hacer señas cuando la cámara no lo veía donde simulaba ahorcarse o darse un disparo con tal de no escuchar las canciones de Drac.

Al finalizar el concierto, pasó tras bastidores a un Meet and Greet con el cantante y los demás músicos, donde la hicieron ver como una gran fan, fue vergonzoso.

En el segundo programa de los Juegos del Amor, fue turno de despedirse de Cotton Fudge, y el cantante Drac por su parte, renunció por si mismo al programa y se disculpó con Katniss debido a que por compromisos laborales no podría continuar, pero hizo todo un show de ese momento, argumentando que ella se quedaba con un trozo de su corazón a pesar de que jamás le había dirigido la palabra fuera de las cámaras.

El presentador Caesar le recordó al público que debían comenzar a votar por su soltero favorito y Drucilla comentó que en esta ocasión los tres concursantes con más votos participarían en una nueva cita especial con Katniss.

Cuando finalizó el programa de nuevo la retiraron de inmediato del escenario, pero alcanzó a ver a Peeta a lo lejos, deseaba que el rubio ganara de nuevo y tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, pues el segmento de su cita había recibido muchos vítores y aplausos de parte del auditorio, y necesitaba continuar con su estrategia.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

― No entiendo por qué quieres que te ponga esto en la espalda.

Ella se encontraba recostaba boca abajo en la cama ― Porque se ve lindo y además está de moda. Por favor, solo asegúrate de ponerlo derecho.

Lo escuchó resoplar, pero al mismo tiempo sintió sus cálidas manos en la espalda colocándole el tatuaje adherible a lo largo de ésta.

― Una vez que lo coloques, asegúrate de presionarlo bien antes de retirar la película transparente ― no había querido ayudarla, pero no fue difícil convencerlo de que lo hiciera una vez que lo amenazó con pedirle ayuda a la primera persona que pasara caminando frente a la habitación.

― Listo ― dijo después de un momento, pero no retiró las manos de su espalda, la estaba acariciando, podía notar como trazaba con sus dedos la serpiente dorada formada por múltiples escamas que ahora brillaban adheridas a su piel.

― ¿Te gusta? ― le preguntó ante su silencio.

― Sigo sin entender por qué lo necesitas y por qué elegiste una serpiente.

― Oh, eso lo vas a ver ahora.

Se puso de pie y se bajó la minifalda del vestido que se le había subido al estar acostada.

Iba vestida muy sexy, lo había hecho a propósito para provocarlo. Era un vestido blanco muy corto y ajustado, con cuello halter y la espalda completamente descubierta.

Subió las manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado al otro, lo que provocaba un efecto en el reflejo de la serpiente que la hacía parecer moverse.

No escuchó nada, así que decidió voltear sobre su hombro para verlo. Su esposo estaba con la boca abierta, y sintió ganas de darse palmaditas en la espalda por haber atinado en su vestuario.

― ¿Te gustó?

Se aclaró la garganta ― ¿Vas a salir vestida así?

― ¿Hay algún problema? ¿No te gusta o estás celoso de que otros hombres me vayan a ver?

― ¡No estoy celoso! ― gruñó.

― Perfecto, entonces vámonos.

...

* * *

...

Pasó cuatro días evitando salir de la suite más que para ir a la playa, pero Effie no dejaba de insistirle en que quería que salieran del hotel, que fueran a divertirse.

Se había propuesto tratar de comportarse mejor con ella, hacer que su esposa disfrutara del viaje de bodas que tanto había planeado, claro, si de él dependiera ambos estarían en la recámara todo el día, pero era lo justo.

Fueron a una de las discotecas más famosas del lugar, y en cuanto los vieron, les dieron acceso de inmediato al reconocerlos y los llevaron a una de las mesas en el área VIP.

― ¡No fue necesario esperar nada! ― dijo emocionada su esposa ― ¡Y hasta nos regalaron una botella de champagne! ― dio pequeños brinquitos en su lugar moviendo los hombros.

― Te encanta la atención, ¿verdad? ― eso lo molestaba ― Estás fascinada porque muchas personas voltean a vernos.

Ella sonrió y se puso de pie para acercarse a él ― Me gusta estar con mi esposo, me encanta ser la señora Abernathy ― pasó un dedo por su pecho lentamente sin notar que Haymitch estaba algo molesto y le dio un corto beso en los labios ― Voy al tocador, ahorita vuelvo.

La observó marcharse. Con el vestido que traía puesto era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, así como tampoco se los quitaban todos los imbéciles a su alrededor que se la estaban comiendo con la mirada.

¡Diablos! Ahora su molestia había aumentado.

Empujó la copa de champagne a un lado, odiaba esa bebida, encendió un cigarrillo y ordenó un whiskey, ese licor se había convertido en su veneno.

Comenzó a prestar atención a las personas en ese lugar, frente a él tenía una escena que jamás podría ver en el distrito Doce. Si nunca hubiera ido a los Juegos del Hambre, en ese momento estaría trabajando en la mina en alguno de sus turnos, ¿era ese destino mejor que éste? Odiaba el Capitolio lleno de frivolidad y personas superficiales, pero también hubiera odiado el trabajo en la mina, el mismo trabajo que le arrebató a su padre. Al menos ahora no debía preocuparse por su familia, tenían comida más que suficiente y su madre no necesitaba trabajar de nuevo, y dado su nuevo estatus social, en un futuro cuando su hermano decidiera casarse, podría hacerlo con la persona que deseara, incluso con alguien del pueblo, pues jamás lo verían hacia abajo como lo habían hecho con él toda su vida, aunque para eso primero tendría que librar todas las cosechas, pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora ni nunca, su hermano debía mantenerse a salvo.

Unas uñas largas le acariciaron la espalda y de inmediato se volteó a ver quién era porque el fuerte aroma del perfume que le llegó no correspondía al de Effie al cual ya se había acostumbrado.

― Hola, bombón ― lo rodeo una mujer alta y delgada, vestida de leggins con print de víbora y un sujetador negro lleno de pedrería. El largo cabello le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y la mitad superior la traía negra y la inferior teñida de rubio ― ¿Por qué tan solito, Haymitch?

Él tensó la mandíbula, desde que se había convertido en un vencedor y por lo tanto en una reconocida figura pública, las personas se creían con el derecho de dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila y tratarlo con mucha familiaridad como si fueran grandes amigos.

Decidió ignorarla, era la mejor forma de tratar estos casos, después de un rato se cansaban y se iban.

― ¿Qué dices si vienes conmigo un momento y te doy ese trato de vencedor que mereces?

Ya no sabía si reírse, era increíble la facilidad con el que las mujeres se le ofrecían en ese lugar, otra gran diferencia respecto a las mujeres en su distrito.

― ¡Ya regresé, amor! ― pronunció en voz alta Effie. Lo tomó de la camisa y colocándose entre sus piernas se inclinó para besarlo.

El beso era completamente obsceno, más dado el lugar público en el que se encontraban, la lengua de Effie recorrió su boca por completo sin importarle el sabor a cigarro que tenía. Él no perdió oportunidad para colocarle las manos en sus piernas y acariciárselas y de pasó demostrarles a todos que ella era suya.

Cuando se separaron, la mujer que segundos antes estaba ahí, había desaparecido. Él se rio y se limpió el contorno de la boca con los dedos.

― ¿A qué se debió eso, princesa? ― preguntó burlón ― ¿Estás celosa?

― ¡Por supuesto que no!

― Entonces ¿me quieres explicar que fue eso de hace rato? Aunque debo aclarar que no me estoy quejando.

― Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, no veo que tiene de malo que bese a mi esposo.

― Sí, como digas ― seguía sonriendo burlón cuando tomó su vaso para darle otro trago.

Effie dio un grito ― ¡Esa canción me encanta! ― comenzó a mover los hombros desde su lugar ― ¡Ven a bailar conmigo! ― le tomó la mano.

― No lo creo. No me gusta bailar.

― ¡Pero sabes hacerlo! O al menos lo has aprendido.

― Que sepa hacerlo y que me guste hacerlo son dos cosas diferentes ― no era que estuviera en contra del baile, pero prefería bailar la música folclórica de su distrito, un tipo de música que jamás se escucharía en el Capitolio.

La rubia hizo un puchero y le insistió, pero él resistió ― De acuerdo, en ese caso bailaré yo sola. Asumo que no te importa, ¿verdad?

― Vete a hacer el ridículo, princesa, como el resto de las personas en la pista.

Ella levantó una ceja y lo vio con malicia. Se colocó en la pista justo en su línea de visión, dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, levantó los brazos, y comenzó a bailar moviendo sugerentemente las caderas.

¡Diablos! Estaba haciendo el mismo paso de baile que hizo en la suite. Su polla dio un respingo en sus pantalones en cuanto la vio. La serpiente que traía en la espalda se burlaba de él, sus escamas reflejaban la luz haciendo el efecto de moverse como si tuviera vida propia. Sabía lo que pretendía, lo estaba provocando, pero no la iba a dejar ganar.

Pero ¡Diablos, diablos y más diablos! Mientras a su alrededor los demás causaban risa con sus pasos de baile, ella había convertido esa pieza de música en el baile más sexy que había visto.

Volteó a los lados y le hirvió la sangre, por supuesto que no era el único que se estaba deleitando con sus movimientos, un montón de idiotas hacían lo mismo que él en las mesas cercanas y uno de ellos incluso se tocó la entrepierna, lo que lo hizo rechinar los dientes, pues sabía lo que estaba pensando, era lo mismo que él, el problema era que Effie era SU mujer y de nadie más.

Cuando la buscó de nuevo con la mirada, solo vio rojo, un hombre tenía sus manos en la cintura de Effie y bailaba muy cerca de ella. La silla en la que estaba sentado casi se volcó del movimiento tan rápido que hizo, en un segundo llegó al lado de su mujer y empujó tan fuerte por el pecho al tipo con el que bailaba que lo tumbó al suelo.

― ¡Haymitch! ― gritó Effie.

Su rostro debía reflejar todo su enojo, pues el hombre en el suelo en lugar de molestarse levantó las manos asustado en son de paz.

― ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa! ― su voz sonó potente y fría.

― No volverá a suceder ― contestó antes de desaparecer entre el resto de la gente.

Todos a su alrededor reanudaron su baile como si nada hubiera pasado.

― ¿Tenías que hacer eso? ― le reclamó ella.

― ¿Tenías que dejar que te manoseara un desconocido?

― ¡Solo estábamos bailando! Voltea a tu alrededor y fíjate como bailan todos.

En efecto, las parejas en la pista parecían frotar sus cuerpos unos con otros en lugar de bailar.

― No te enojes ― colocó las manos en su pecho y las subió hasta rodear su cuello ― Baila conmigo ― sin esperar respuesta comenzó a moverse lentamente pegada a él a diferencia de cómo había estado bailando con el otro hombre.

Haymitch estaba parado, tratando de calmar su respiración. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era celoso, nunca lo había sido antes.

No quería ceder, pero sus movimientos volvían a excitarlo.

¡Al diablo todo! La tomó por las caderas y se movió al ritmo que marcaban éstas y no la música. Después volvería a estar molesto con el mundo, en ese instante solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

No supo cuántas canciones estuvieron así, hasta que la sed los hizo volver a su mesa.

El mesero que lo había estado atendiendo de inmediato se acercó con otro vaso de whiskey, Haymitch lo tomó con la mano derecha y con la izquierda acercó a Effie hacia él para poder susurrarle al oído ― ¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de tirar todo lo que está sobre la mesa para poder recostarte y tomarte desde atrás? ― le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que la hizo jadear.

Jamás se había sentido así en su vida, tan excitado y deseoso por alguien, había sido suya y ahora simplemente no podía tener suficiente de ella.

― Vámonos al hotel ― le dijo Effie.

― ¿Ya tuviste suficiente atención por una noche?

― En este momento prefiero otro tipo de atención.

Dejaron el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y se fueron deprisa de ese lugar.

...

* * *

...

Effie se había propuesto hacer dos cosas, la primera fue salir a divertirse algún lugar en la noche junto con su esposo, y la segunda, seducirlo. Consiguió ambas.

Se divirtieron juntos en la discoteca después de todo, y logró que bailara con ella parte de la noche, además disfrutó de verlo celoso, aunque eso nunca estuvo en sus planes.

Ahora se dirigían a la suite del hotel y les costaba mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro.

Cuando entraron, Haymitch comenzó a besarla y sin soltarla la llevó hasta la mesa del antecomedor.

― Desde que te vi con ese vestido puesto, he querido hacer esto ― hizo la silla a un lado y con un movimiento del brazo derribó lo que estaba sobre la mesa, las servilletas y platos de servicio salieron volando. Después la giró e hizo que se recostará sobre la fría superficie.

Effie estaba segura de que era imposible estar más mojada de lo que ya se encontraba y se encontró gimiendo desde antes de empezar.

― Haymitch… ― rogó. Su necesidad era mucha.

Lo escuchó desabrocharse el cinturón y los pantalones, pero se detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Estás de acuerdo en hacerlo así? ― preguntó algo inseguro.

― ¡Sí! ― contestó desesperada. Aunque fue un buen gesto el que él le preguntara primero.

Sus fuertes manos le acariciaron el trasero y después le subieron la corta falda hasta la cintura.

― ¡No traes ropa interior! ― lo escuchó rugir.

― No quería que se me marcara con este vestido.

Escuchó su pesada respiración ― Estuviste en ese antro semidesnuda.

― Siempre que uso ropa así de ajustada no me pongo nada debajo. Odio que se me marque ― movió su trasero, tratando de hacer fricción con él.

Él colocó las manos a cada lado de su cadera y de un solo movimiento la penetró ― No-vuelvas-a-salir-así-nunca ― comenzó a embestirla más fuerte y rápido mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

Effie no podía parar de gemir.

― El chofer del taxi pudo verte, cualquiera pudo verte, no volverás a salir así ¿me entendiste?

Su mente estaba muy nublada por el placer para pensar con claridad.

― ¡Contéstame! ― exigió, mientras continuaba con sus embestidas.

― Sí ― fue lo único que atinó a decir.

De pronto sintió como su lengua le recorría las líneas del tatuaje hasta subir a su cuello donde la mordió, después la besó y succionó. Estaba segura de que le quedaría una marca, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, se encontraba muy cerca de su liberación.

Haymitch a continuación introdujo las manos a los costados del vestido y le apretó los senos. Eso fue todo. Gritó su nombre cuando alcanzó su clímax y él la siguió después de un par de embestidas más.

Después de un momento él se enderezó y la ayudó a incorporarse y acomodarse el vestido.

Effie le tomó la mano, no habían dormido juntos ninguna noche a excepción de la primera y eso fue porque él se encontraba muy borracho ― Ven conmigo.

― No puedo.

― Por favor, Haymitch. Podemos intentarlo.

― ¡No insistas! No voy a dormir contigo ― le dijo de manera brusca, lo que provocó que ella diera un paso para atrás. De inmediato cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse ― Yo… no fue mi intención hablarte así ― subió la mano y le acarició la mejilla ― No quiero lastimarte, princesa.

Se fue sola a la cama de nuevo. Estaba batallando para conciliar el sueño y no podía dejar de pensar en que había ido de luna de miel con el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. Haymitch de ratos era muy brusco, incluso grosero, y en otras ocasiones se mostrada cariñoso, tierno y preocupado por ella. Parecía que estaba lidiando con una batalla interna. ¿A qué se debía su comportamiento tan errático?

Pasó más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala.

...

* * *

...

Estaba de nuevo dentro de la arena. El tributo del distrito Nueve le pisaba los talones, de alguna manera se había hecho de un set de cuchillos que traía sujetos al cinturón, pero tenía suerte de que era muy mal tirador.

Le arrojó un cuchillo que se clavó en el árbol frente a él, y aprovechando la oportunidad lo tomó de inmediato.

El otro tributo se acercó a él y lo agarró por el brazo, lo llamaba por su nombre lo que era extraño porque su voz sonaba como de una mujer.

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch! ― pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Él solo deseaba quitárselo de encima.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y todo fue muy confuso, pues la arena de desvaneció, pero el tributo seguía zarandeándolo del brazo y él solo quería alejarlo.

El filo de su navaja brilló en la oscuridad debido a la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba a través del ventanal, escuchó un grito y lo único que vio fue sangre.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que nada, espero que todos se encuentren bien y a salvo. El sismo que sacudió a México fue muy fuerte y pues bueno ya les conté mi experiencia en la publicación de la otra historia que publico los viernes, pero muchas gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron mensajes e inbox preguntándome cómo estaba. GAD mi familia y yo estamos bien.**

 **Y espero que todos ustedes también lo estén y si pueden reportarse para saber cómo están mejor. Yo estoy gratamente sorprendida por toda la solidaridad que ha mostrado el pueblo mexicano y países hermanos que han ofrecido su ayuda, ésta no ha parado de llegar y poco a poco esta siendo entregada a los damnificados, pero fueron muchas las comunidades que quedaron devastadas, así que por favor no paren. Se necesitan alimentos, ropa, cobijas, recordemos que muchas personas lo perdieron todo. Pero también otra forma de ayudar es con la oración. El poder de la oración es increíble y obra milagros.**

 **También diversos huracanes han azotado a otros países, de igual forma espero que todos se encuentren bien y no teman expresar aunque sea por ese medio (creo que todos los medios son válidos para pedir ayuda) qué necesitan y donde. Y si alguien solo quiere desahogarse, no duden en mandarme un inbox.**

 **Bueno, ahora si les traigo capítulo, espero que los ayude a distraerse un poco en medio de todo este caos que se ha vivido.**

 **Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Creen que Katniss ha hecho todo como parte de una estrategia?**

 **Dónde quieren que sea la próxima cita? ya solo quedan 8 participantes, esto va a irse más rápido.**

 **Y que tal el Haymitch celoso? no que no... pero algo pasó al final...**

 **Cuídense mucho!**

 **les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos y un beso.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, gracias por comentarla: estelarrb, V, BELENN, atalinunezz1, AnaM1707, Soy Anti Coral, Cleoru Misumi, Joy Hamato, Zoe, Sheryl, BrendaTHG, Brujita22, 96Ale-G, Gangonaya, F, Ilovehayffie, Bea, Claudia cobos79 y Ady Mellark87.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	23. Decepción

Capítulo 23

 **Decepción**

Por segunda semana consecutiva, Peeta había logrado mantenerse entre los favoritos colocándose una vez más entre los solteros más votados.

Todo debería estar bien, pero algo lo molestaba o, mejor dicho, alguien lo molestaba, el Dr. Labrot esta semana había logrado colarse entre los tres candidatos con mayor cantidad de votos, al parecer el video de la montaña rusa en el cual Katniss lo abrazaba se había convertido en uno de los momentos preferidos junto con la cita de Regulus donde le ofrecía su saco a una aparente friolenta Katniss y su cena privada en la cueva del dragón. Urko Jass había quedado en cuarto lugar, seguido de cerca por Apolo, así que por este último seguía sin preocuparse.

Cerró la puerta de su coche y cruzó el amplio estacionamiento que albergaba una de las más populares salas de boliche del Capitolio; para su mala suerte, ese había sido el sitio elegido para la cita especial que Katniss compartiría con los tres candidatos ganadores de esa semana. ¿Y por qué mala suerte? Porque apestaba jugando a los bolos, solo esperaba no quedar en ridículo frente a las cámaras y especialmente frente a Katniss.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el equipo de producción y fue a saludar a Plutarch, quién ya estaba charlando con un muy ansioso doctor ¡Diablos! Se le había adelantado, pero era de suponerse.

― Mellark ― le tendió la mano.

― Labrot ― le devolvió el saludo.

En esta ocasión el saludo de manos fue corto, estaba claro que Daniel no iba a arriesgarse a que le lastimaran sus valiosas manos midiendo sus fuerzas con él.

Regulus Gold llegó 10 minutos después y entonces Fulvia les explicó a los tres la dinámica que seguirían adentro del boliche.

Katniss llegó acompañada de su mentor, escolta y estilista. Se veía preciosa como siempre, iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla con encaje a los lados que mostraba la sedosa piel de sus piernas, una blusa amplia color turquesa que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, zapatillas bajas del mismo tono que la blusa y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Caminó hacia ella para saludarla, pero el doctor prácticamente lo empujó a un lado y llegó primero a ella, sorprendiéndola con un fuerte abrazo.

Peeta era el tipo de persona de buen carácter que a todo mundo solía caerle bien y que no sentía odio hacia los demás, pero Daniel lograba despertar en él esos sentimientos negativos de rechazo.

Regulus le dio una palmada en la espalda ― No pasa nada, hombre. Solo trata de ocultar lo que estas sintiendo en este momento.

El rubio respiró hondo tratando de calmarse antes de acercarse para saludarla. En cuanto se llegó a la castaña, ésta elevó las comisuras de sus labios en una amplia sonrisa, lo que lo hizo imitarla y recuperar su confianza.

Les dieron instrucciones, les colocaron los micrófonos e ingresaron al lugar con las cámaras encendidas tras ellos.

Había varias personas jugando, pero habían reservado la mitad de las líneas para que pudiera instalarse el equipo de la producción.

Katniss se sentó a su lado para cambiarse los zapatos.

― ¿Te gusta el boliche? ― le preguntó.

― Créeme que en mi distrito no hay nada parecido a este lugar, pero conozco el juego o al menos una versión parecida. Los niños lo juegan con botellas de plástico rellenas de tierra y una bola de caucho, nunca me imaginé que la bola real sería tan grande y pesada, ni que tendría que recorrer tanta distancia para derribar los pinos. Tendrás que enseñarme a jugarlo.

― Por supuesto.

Apenas pronunció esas palabras, Daniel se acercó a ellos ― Katniss ¿puedes venir un momento? Me gustaría ayudarte a elegir una bola adecuada para ti y enseñarte algunos movimientos básicos antes de empezar.

Peeta intercambió una mirada con el doctor quién sonreía de satisfacción al habérsele adelantado de nuevo.

La castaña se puso de pie y fue con él, no tuvo otra opción.

En ese momento, Regulus tomó el lugar que quedó vacío a su lado.

― No te duermas, Peet ― de nuevo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

― Yo iba a enseñarle a jugar.

― Entonces tienes que ser más rápido, amigo. Te he estado observando y cuando estás a su lado, pareces desaparecer el mundo real. Recuerda que esto no se trata de una competencia de boliche, sino es una competencia por ganar su atención.

El rubio dirigió la vista a Katniss, en ese momento el doctor le estaba enseñando como arrojar la bola, y cuando la dejó ir, ésta giró hasta derribar todos los pinos haciendo una chuza.

Se puso de pie. No iba a permitir que Daniel le robara toda su atención.

...

* * *

...

Katniss levantó las dos manos y las chocó con él ― ¡Muy bien! Derribaste casi todos, solo te faltó uno.

― ¿Ya viste mi puntuación?

― ¿Y tú ya viste la mía?

Ambos se encontraban en el fondo de la pizarra electrónica. Peeta estaba seguro de que cualquiera del grupo de niños que jugaba en una de las líneas del otro lado de la sala tendrían un mayor puntaje que el suyo. No había hecho una sola chuza.

― Mira ― señaló al doctor ― Estoy seguro de que hará otra chuza, va por el juego perfecto y Reg le pisa los talones.

― ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Ambos tienen la presión sobre sus hombros de tratar de hacer tiros perfectos, mientras nosotros nos encontramos relajados y nos limitamos a divertirnos.

― Me gusta tu forma de pensar ― la empujó levemente con su hombro.

Además, era una suerte que los otros dos concursantes se hubieran enfrascado en su propia competencia de boliche, porque eso le dejaba más tiempo con Katniss.

Por supuesto, el día de mañana que Regulus decidiera casarse con su novia Cassandra, él les regalaría el pastel de bodas, era lo mínimo que le debía el chico de cabello azul por su gran ayuda.

― ¿Viste, Katniss? ― se acercó emocionado el doctor ― ¡Acabo de hacer otra chuza!

― Impresionante ― se limitó a contestar ella, tratando de mostrar una felicidad que estaba seguro no la sentía realmente.

― Regulus también acaba de anotar otra chuza ― comentó él.

Daniel se giró apretando los puños. Se veía molesto, se había metido mucho en el juego como si al final fueran a recibir un premio por su desempeño.

― Ahora es mi turno ― se puso de pie la castaña ― Deséenme suerte.

― ¡Espera! ― la detuvo por el brazo el doctor ― Yo puedo ayudarte a mejorar tus tiros.

Ella se veía algo incómoda ― Creo que eso sería hacer trampa. Prefiero hacerlo sola.

Peeta rio para sus adentros. Daniel no quería dejar pasar su oportunidad para rodearla con los brazos, estaba seguro de eso.

― Cinco pinos y la segunda bola se fue por el canal ― Katniss de nuevo tomó asiento.

Era su turno. Regulus asintió levemente antes de tomar su lugar a un lado de la castaña para evitar que el doctor acaparara toda su atención.

Lo único que deseaba era hacer sus tiros rápidos para regresar a un lado de ella, por lo tanto, arrojó la bola deprisa sin pensarlo mucho, y cuál fue su asombro cuando la bola rodó y derribó todos los pinos haciendo una chuza, la primera que hacía en la noche.

¡Levantó los brazos en señal de victoria! Y Katniss lo sorprendió con un abrazo ― ¡Bien hecho, compañero!

Peeta estaba seguro de que la vena que se veía en la frente de Daniel estallaría en cualquier momento.

El resto de la noche no volvió a tener tanta suerte, solo consiguió hacer dos spare.

Al final, el ganador por un punto de diferencia fue el doctor Labrot, seguido por Regulus. Y debido a su triunfo, Daniel se acercó a Katniss y le pidió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como premio, algo que ella le otorgó sin tener otra opción, y fue turno del rubio de aguantarse.

Terminaron las grabaciones. Peeta había deseado compartir un momento a solas con Katniss, pero era obvio que su rival estaba esperando lo mismo, al final, tuvieron que abandonar las instalaciones todos juntos.

...

* * *

...

Salieron del boliche.

Ella iba flanqueada a ambos lados por Peeta y Daniel. Era una situación algo incómoda, pues era casi palpable la tensión que había entre ambos concursantes.

Estaba a punto de girarse para despedirse de los dos, cuando apareció una chica que corriendo se arrojó a los brazos del panadero.

― ¡Peet! ― le gritó ― He estado esperando que me devuelvas las llamadas. Desde que nos vimos en tu departamento no sé nada de ti.

De inmediato un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cuándo se vieron?

Peeta de inmediato la tomó de los brazos para quitársela de encima y la alejó de él ― Atali, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

― Te extraño y tenía ganas de verte.

― No sé qué es lo que pretendes, sabes que tú y yo no somos nada, así que te voy a pedir de favor que te retires.

Plutarch de inmediato se acercó hasta donde estaban. Regulus actuó rápido tomándolo a la chica del brazo y llevándosela lejos.

Katniss se sentía molesta, por lo que continuó caminando hacia donde estaban Haymitch y Effie.

A su lado, Daniel rio ― Vaya, al perecer Peeta no está libre de compromisos, su secretito salió a la luz.

El comentario le sintió muy mal e hizo que el estómago se le revolviera, lo único que deseaba era marcharse de ahí. Ya no volvió la vista atrás, no le interesaba ver a Peeta. El doctor a su lado continuó hablando, pero ella no tenía cabeza para prestarle atención.

Haymitch la vio y se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, como siempre su mentor podía leerla muy bien.

― Vámonos, preciosa. Te ves cansada.

Daniel la tomó de la mano y se la besó, antes de que se subiera al coche ― Nos vemos en el acuario, en la próxima grabación.

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera pudo sonreírle.

Haymitch y Effie hicieron bien en no hacer ningún comentario al respecto en el viaje de regreso a la casa y tampoco le dijeron nada cuando ella se fue directo a su recámara apenas llegaron.

Al siguiente día lo único que deseaba era una distracción, así que decidió llamarle a su amiga Madge.

― ¡No podía creer que eras tú cuando Clara me dijo que tenía una llamada! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

― Lo siento, Madge. He estado muy ocupada con las grabaciones del programa.

― Me imagino, no me he perdido ninguna de las dos emisiones y los resúmenes ― le dijo emocionada ― Amiga y tengo que decirte que te veías guapísima, amo el look que has adoptado. ¿Cómo te sientes? ― calmó un poco su tono de voz ― Sé que tanta atención no es lo tuyo, pero cualquiera en tu lugar estaría loca por tener a tanto galán tras de sí.

Ella suspiró ― No lo sé realmente, solo quiero que ya termine.

― ¿Ya te decidiste por alguien? Porque si me lo preguntas a mí, mi favorito es Peeta, el chico del pan. ¡Dios! Es tan guapo, sexy, sensible y Kat, déjame decirte que se ve que está loco por ti.

¿Peeta? No tenía ganas de hablar de él, no después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

― No quiero hablar de eso. Estoy fastidiada por tantas grabaciones.

― Lo sé y lo siento, pero tenía que darte mi opinión. Lástima que a nosotros no se nos permita votar, porque de lo contrario ya hubiera emitido mi voto. Y bueno, sé que ya no quieres hablar del tema, pero solo para concluir debo decirte que espero que él llegue a la final.

Su amiga no sabía que todo era un teatro y solo eran tres los competidores por su mano, pero no podía contarle nada, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema a uno que la tenía preocupada.

― Madge, sobre los próximos Juegos, ¿qué puedes decirme? Prim me comentó algo sobre personas entrenando.

― Así es, por el momento son siete, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres los que han estado entrenando. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que Gale ya tenga 19 años y haya superado las cosechas, porque, por el contrario, estoy segura de que sería uno de los jóvenes que estarían entrenando con tal de proteger a sus hermanos.

― ¿Siete? ― no debía de estar tan sorprendida, después de todo ella se había presentado voluntaria para salvar a Prim ― Apuesto que todos son de la Veta.

― En eso te equivocas, hay un chico y una chica del pueblo. Benjamín, el hijo del curtidor de pieles fue de los primeros en levantar la mano.

― ¡Vaya!

― Lo sé, pero como recordarás, siempre fue muy agresivo, creo que en el fondo estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta. Y la chica es Kristel.

― ¡Kristel! ¿Por qué? Todos sus hermanos son mayores que ella ¿no?

Nunca charló con ella, pero la recordaba muy bien de sus clases. Era la típica chica rebelde que se sentaba al fondo de la clase y siempre estaba rodeada por muchos chicos. Era hija del señor Barret, dueño de la ferretería quien tenía seis hijos.

― Porque la comprometieron con Carl.

― Te refieres al Carl que…

― El mismo, hijo del señor Gideon del minisúper.

Carl era un joven cerca de sus treinta años y era bien sabido por todos que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Katniss estaba segura de haber escuchado a su madre decir que tenía esquizofrenia.

― Y como verás, Kristel se niega a aceptar ese compromiso ― continuó explicando la hija del alcalde ― Dice que prefiere ir a los Juegos. Y de la Veta, suenan los hombres de Helmer, Ivan, Bristel, Leevy y Doreen.

Todos los que mencionó de la Veta, eran chicos de familias numerosas con hermanos pequeños.

Eso la hizo permanecer en silencio un momento, pensando en cada uno de ellos.

― Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero que te preocupes ― sugirió Madge.

Katniss sonrió sin ganas ― Ya sé, quieres que te pregunte sobre tu relación con Gale.

― Es un mejor tema de conversación, ¿no lo crees?

― ¿Ya lo sabe tu padre?

― Sí, pero antes tengo que contarte lo que nos pasó. ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! ― la escuchó reír ― Gale se coló a mi habitación y mi madre entró a mi recámara sin avisar y… ¡nos vio en la cama!

― ¡Oh por Dios! Ewww.

― Katniss esto es serio.

― Y también lo es el hecho de que no me interesa conocer sobre los encuentros sexuales de mis amigos, suficiente tuve cuando te empeñaste a contarme tu primera vez.

― ¿A quién le voy a contar si no es a ti?

― Bueno, y ¿qué dijo tu madre?

― Simplemente se disculpó y se marchó. Cuando la fui a ver más tarde no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ― sonaba triste ― Creo que ni siquiera lo recordaba, probablemente pensó que estaba alucinando de nuevo.

― Madge… ― no sabía que decirle a su amiga, tenía años lidiando con la enfermedad de su madre.

― No te preocupes ― suspiró ― Bueno, una semana después, papá me vio cuando iba a meter a Gale a la casa, y no me quedó de otra más que presentarlo como mi novio.

― ¿Y qué te dijo?

― Fue mucho mejor de lo esperado. Papá sabe que Gale es un chico muy trabajador y también conoce lo terca que soy cuando me lo propongo, así que está buscando un puesto para Gale en el edificio de Justicia. Creo que se dio cuenta que no se trata de un capricho.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Sí!

Eso era una buena noticia, saber que su amigo no trabajaría más en la mina y podría tener un mejor sueldo con menos horas de trabajo, la alegraba.

― Lo malo es que ahora me tiene más vigilada. Ya sabes cómo es y no va a permitir que Gale y yo estemos solos. Creo que tendremos que ir a la escombrera.

― ¡Madge!

― ¿Qué? ― rio ― Muchas chicas lo hacen.

― Dudo mucho que Gale te lleve ahí.

― Solo bromeaba, en realidad nos escapamos al bosque. El pasto es muy buen sustituto de colchón.

― ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar más detalles.

Ambas rieron. Debía llamar más seguido a Madge, la extrañaba. Y por un momento la hizo olvidarse por completo del tema de Peeta, de quien no quería saber nada más por ahora.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch! ― le hizo para atrás el cabello que se le había pegado a la frente debido al sudor ― ¡Despierta, Haymitch! ― lo sacudió de nuevo, tenía tiempo llamándolo, pero no lograba despertarlo y era claro que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

De pronto abrió los ojos y su movimiento brusco hizo que ella cayera de espaldas, no sin antes que un objeto punzocortante le arañara la palma de la mano izquierda. Lanzó un grito de terror y dolor, se sentía confundida, no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero estaba claro que su esposo se encontraba desorientado.

― ¡Haymitch! Cálmate, estás a salvo― le dijo desde su lugar en el suelo.

Él de inmediato encendió la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado del sofá.

― ¡Effie! ― abrió los ojos de horror y se hincó a su lado.

Ella sostenía la mano contra su pecho, mientras gotas de sangre resbalaban y manchaban su camisón rosa de encaje.

― ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?! ― le preguntó claramente enojado.

― ¿Qué? Eso debo preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿qué diablos me hiciste tú? Me lastimaste.

El rubio la levantó de inmediato del suelo y la llevó al baño. Abrió el agua del grifo del lavabo e hizo que ella bajara el brazo que seguía sosteniendo contra su pecho para examinarle la mano. Con cuidado le abrió los dedos, lo que le provocó un poco de dolor que de inmediato se reflejó en una mueca.

― ¡Eres una idiota! ¿Lo sabías?

― ¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me atacó.

― ¿Por qué demonios me despertaste?

― Porque estabas gritando.

― Te dije que tenía terrores nocturnos, por eso duermo en el sofá.

― ¿Y tienes que dormir con un cuchillo bajo la almohada? ― preguntó incrédula.

El gesto que vio en el rostro de su esposo a través del reflejo del espejo fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

― ¡Por Dios, sí lo haces! ¿Por qué tienes que dormir con un arma debajo de tu almohada, estás loco? Puedes lastimar a alguien, te puedes lastimar tú solo.

― Mi madre y mi hermano jamás me despiertan, saben que está prohibido acercarse a mi mientras duermo, escuchen lo que escuchen.

― Pero ¿por qué lo haces? Estás a salvo, ¡Dios! Estamos en nuestra luna de miel y soy la única que está en esta suite contigo. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de esconder un arma? ¿Quién crees que va a venir aquí en medio de la noche a atacarte? No lo entiendo ― No podía dejar de hablar, los nervios hacían que continuara.

― ¡Porque tengo miedo! ― le gritó. Eso la hizo callar de inmediato ― ¿Contenta? ¿era lo que querías escuchar? Fue lo que me dejaron los Juegos, no puedo dormir, solo lo hago cuando tengo un cuchillo debajo de mi almohada, es lo único que me permite conciliar el sueño y bueno, también el alcohol.

― Haymitch… ― no terminó la frase e hizo otro gesto de dolor cuando él presionó una pequeña toalla contra la palma de su mano.

― ¿Hay algún doctor en el hotel?

― Sí.

― Vamos para que te revise, no parece una herida muy profunda, pero prefiero estar seguro.

Le ayudó a quitarse el camisón y a ponerse un vestido, antes de caminar juntos al edificio que estaba a un lado de la recepción donde se encontraba el consultorio del doctor.

Justo cuando iban a tocar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y salió un chico claramente borracho con una venda alrededor del cabeza acompañado de otro joven.

― ¡El siguiente! ― escucharon una voz masculina.

Ambos entraron.

― ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos, chicos? ― pero la mirada del joven doctor reparó en la mano con la que Haymitch sostenía a Effie de la cintura ― ¿Bebió en exceso y necesitas algo para que se le baje?

― Nada de eso, fue otro tipo de accidente ― Effie bajó la mano que mantenía contra su pecho con la toalla.

En cuanto el doctor observó la sangre, les pidió que se acercaran a una mesa.

― Veamos la herida ― quitó la toalla con cuidado ― ¿Cómo pasó esto? ― preguntó mientras colocaba un líquido rojizo en una torunda de algodón.

― Sucedió porque es una estúpida.

― ¡Haymitch! ¿Qué te pasa? ― el doctor levantó una ceja esperando una explicación ― ¿Quieres explicarle tú qué fue lo que me sucedió? En realidad, fue tú culpa.

Al menos su esposo por fin se mostró algo avergonzado.

No podían decirle la verdad.

― Me corté tratando de hacer jugo de naranja.

― ¿A las tres de la madrugada? ― preguntó incrédulo el doctor.

― Antojos extraños de mi esposo, que dijo que solo con un jugo fresco se le bajaría la borrachera. Así que cuando me dispuse a cortar las naranjas, por error se me resbaló el cuchillo y cuando traté de agarrarlo antes de que cayera al piso, lo tomé por el filo ― al menos se le daba bien mentir.

El doctor rio ― ¡Hombres de distrito! ― abrió un cajón y sacó una cinta gruesa color carne ― No es una herida profunda, extiende bien la mano ― con cuidado el doctor le colocó un trozo de cinta sobre la herida ― Esto se adhiere como una segunda piel, y como es porosa le permite respirar a la herida. También te aconsejo que te metas al mar, el agua salada ayuda a sanar más rápido este tipo de heridas y con el analgésico que te puse ya no sentirás dolor.

― Gracias, doctor.

― De nada ― se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, lo que indicaba que había otros pacientes esperando ― Eso es todo chicos, y por favor a la próxima que quieran un jugo de naranja a esta hora, pídanlo en el servicio a la habitación.

― Eso haremos, gracias de nuevo, doctor ― esta vez fue Haymitch quien habló.

Cuando llegaron a la suite, cada uno regresó a su lugar para dormir.

Effie de nuevo se fue sola a la recámara. ¡Era increíble! Ni siquiera le pidió disculpas después de lo sucedido, no podía creerlo. Cerró los ojos y en esta ocasión el cansancio la hizo dormir de inmediato.

...

* * *

...

Podía sentir los ojos de Haymitch recorriendo su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente que el diminuto bikini rojo iba a provocarlo, era sexy.

― Voy a meterme al mar, ya ves que el doctor lo aconsejó ― le comentó cuando pasó a su lado.

Se hizo el cabello para atrás y se aseguró de mover bien las caderas cuando caminó hacia la playa.

Apenas bajó los escalones que daban a la arena, lo escuchó atrás de ella ― ¿Tú también vas a meterte al mar?

Haymitch se quitó la playera y la arrojó sobre la arena, después se encogió de hombros ― ¿Por qué no?

Ella no perdió oportunidad para admirar su pecho desnudo, lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Se adentraron en el mar, ella nadó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, mientras su marido se quedó más atrás, justo donde las olas llegaban a su pecho, olvidaba que no sabía nadar, aunque le había enseñado algunas cosas en la alberca.

― ¡Princesa, no te alejes mucho!

Eso la hizo sonreír, sabía que se preocupaba por ella ― Aquí no hay tiburones, Haymitch ― decidió complacerlo y nadó hasta donde estaba él, donde se quedaron simplemente disfrutando de las olas que los elevaban un poco del suelo a su paso.

― ¿Te gusta el mar? ― le preguntó después de un rato.

― Lo vi por primera vez durante el Tour de la Victoria, cuando fui al distrito Cuatro, pero no tuve oportunidad de acercarme mucho. Me gusta. Me siento más ligero.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

Las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus hombros eran un factor de distracción para Effie, así que se apoyó con la mano derecha y comenzó a besárselo.

Él tomó su mano izquierda y la acercó a él. Ella se detuvo para observarlo. Haymitch pasó un dedo con cuidado sobre la cinta que estaba sobre su herida ― ¿Te duele?

― No.

Entonces subió la mano y se la besó ― Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, princesa.

― Lo sé ― se colocó frente a él.

Haymitch le acarició la mejilla, después se inclinó y comenzó a besarla. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se dejó llevar por el momento, hasta que una ola más grande los salpicó a ambos en el rostro.

Rieron y se separaron. Entonces Effie tomó su mano y guio afuera del mar. Se recostó sobre la arena y él se colocó sobre ella entre sus piernas, donde reanudaron los besos.

Él no perdió tiempo y deshizo los nudos que sujetaban la parte inferior de su bikini y lo arrojó a un lado. La rubia subió una mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba toda llena de arena, ambos lo estaban.

― Ugh, esto es terrible, no sé por qué en las películas lo muestran como lo más romántico, cuando la realidad es que la arena es lo único que se mete por todos lados.

Él rio ― Quizás es tiempo de que dejes de creer en todo lo que ves en la televisión.

― ¿Vamos a la alberca?

Su esposo la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella se echó a correr sin importarle la parte faltante de su bikini. Jaló la cadena de la ducha a un lado de las escaleras que daban a la terraza de la suite para quitarse el exceso de arena y después corrió y de un clavado se metió a la alberca.

Cuando Haymitch se paró a un lado de la piscina, ella le arrojó el sujetador de su bikini y le hizo señas con el dedo índice para que fuera hacia ella.

Él sonrió ― No sabía que te gustaba nadar desnuda.

― Hay muchas cosas que aún desconoces de mí.

No perdió más tiempo, se bajó los shorts del traje de baño y se aventó a la alberca sin estilo. No era muy profunda, el agua le llegaba al pecho. Se acercó a ella y de nuevo atacó su boca. Ella lo rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas y dejó que él la llevara a la esquina.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar bajo el agua y los gemidos de Effie, quien no tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax gritando su nombre.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

― Me alegra haberle dicho a papi que quería una alberca en nuestra futura casa, será divertido.

Cómo si hubiera dicho algo malo, Haymitch se separó de ella de inmediato, rompiendo el momento mágico que habían compartido.

No podía permitir que se alejara de ella. Lo tomó por la mano y lo detuvo ― ¿Qué dices si nos cambiamos y vamos al pueblo?

― ¿Al pueblo?

― Sí, está al centro de la isla. Hay edificaciones antiguas que dicen que pertenecen a la época de cuando los piratas navegaban los mares y escondían aquí sus tesoros, además hay muchas tienditas con artesanías.

― Está bien ― fue lo único que le contestó antes de adelantarse y salir del agua.

...

* * *

...

La visita al centro de la isla no estuvo tan mal. Ambos se divirtieron e incluso Haymitch se dejó tomar fotografías por Effie.

Pasearon tomados de la mano sobre las calles empedradas de cientos de años de antigüedad. Se adentraron en una antigua fortaleza que aún conservaba enormes cañones que los isleños utilizaron para defenderse de los ataques piratas, visitaron también la Iglesia, un ex convento y una cárcel donde les aseguraron mantuvieron cautivos a algunos de los más buscados y temibles piratas.

Haymitch estaba realmente interesado en la historia de ese lugar, la humanidad a través de los siglos había sufrido una serie de cambios en los tipos de gobierno, que era un tema que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Por su parte, Effie se mostró fascinada con la arquitectura del lugar, ¿quién lo diría? Hubiera apostado que su esposa solo amaría las edificaciones nuevas y modernas, pero no, la forma de expresarse de los lugares visitados le indicaron lo contrario. Debió darse cuenta antes, su elección por la Iglesia y el castillo donde celebraron su boda no fueron al azar.

Cuando caminaban, fueron sorprendidos por una representación callejera de una lucha entre piratas y soldados de un imperio perdido en el tiempo. Haymitch pasó su brazo por los hombros de Effie mientras continuaban viendo el espectáculo, al tiempo que muchas personas se detenían para ver el show.

En esa época no había hologramas, ni existía la manipulación genética. Las personas tenían la oportunidad de luchar un poco más libremente por lo que deseaban. Sin duda, él habría sido probablemente un pirata.

Al término del espectáculo, Haymitch se quedó escuchando la explicación que daba uno de los actores sobre los piratas que vivieron en la isla, mientras Effie caminaba por los puestos de artesanías al aire libre. No podía evitar seguirla con la mirada de vez en cuando, aunque sabía que era una chica grande y no iba a perderse.

Cuando volteó a verla por quinta ocasión, pudo observar justo el momento en que la mesa en la que se recargaba la rubia mientras observaba algo cedía ante su peso y caía al suelo derribando todo lo que tenía sobre ella.

Haymitch de inmediato se dirigió hacia, mientras el coraje crecía en su interior al observar a Effie parada sin hacer nada por ayudar a la chica que estaba en el suelo recogiendo todo, quien sin duda era una avox.

Llegó y de puso en cuclillas para levantar las cosas, pero Effie de inmediato lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie ― ¡No! Ella puede recogerlo sola.

La rabia subió en su interior. ¿Es que acaso se creía superior?

― ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Temes romperte una uña si ayudas a recoger el caos que ocasionaste?

― No es eso, te aseguro que estás equivocado ― le dijo en un tono de voz bajo, rogándole con la mirada que no hiciera un escándalo.

― Ayudar a los demás no te hace menos persona ― rugió ― Por el contrario, me demostrarías que eres más humana.

La chica avox se levantó en ese momento con el resto de las cosas y le dijo un claro NO con la cabeza a Haymitch.

Un agente de paz se acercó a ese lugar.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ― preguntó de forma brusca a la avox, quien de inmediato bajó la cabeza temiendo su ira.

― Lo siento agente, fue mi culpa ― intervino Effie ― Fue mi torpeza la que derribó por accidente la mesa.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

― Perfectamente, gracias por su interés ― le sonrió y con esto hizo que el agente se marchara.

Entonces Effie se giró hacia la avox ― Lo siento mucho ― le dijo en voz baja como si la avergonzara que alguien más la escuchara, o al menos así lo interpretó Haymitch ― Dime, ¿se rompió algo?

La mujer de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

― Bien, entonces me llevó estos cinco collares que había seleccionado antes ― pagó, dio las gracias y se giró para marcharse.

Haymitch la alcanzó y la tomó por el brazo ― ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No puedes recoger sola todos los desastres que ocasionas?

Ella se soltó de su agarre. Estaba enojada ― Si piensas eso de mí, no tiene caso hablar del tema. Está claro que no me conoces para nada, pero bueno, tampoco has hecho el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y en esta ocasión dejó que se marchara.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que todos se encuentren bien.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar con Katniss? o cómo debería actuar con Peeta después de lo sucedido?**

 **Por otra parte, ya vieron lo que pasó con Haymitch, calma, no le hizo mucho daño, pero qué creen que fue lo que paso con la avox? Qué opinan de todo lo sucedido entre ambos?**

 **Duda, prefieren los capítulos largo o los cortos? a veces creo que los hago muy largos y no sé si no les de tiempo de leerlos.**

 **Para todos los amantes de Hayffie: Una amiga TheOnlyHayffie acaba de publicar una historia que estoy ayudando a betear, se llama "Perfume y Whiskey" y será una colección de One-shots de esta pareja, vale la pena que se pasen por ahí ;)**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios: Theonlyhayffie, claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, Isabella, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Belenn, laurita5811, Ilovehayffie, F, 75everything, Brujita22, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya y Zoe.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	24. Disculpas

Capítulo 24

 **Disculpas**

Katniss bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó voces.

― Muchacho no deberías estar aquí, sabes que podrían descalificarte.

― Cálmate, nadie lo vio ― dijo la voz de Johanna ― Venía recostado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

No podía verlos, solo los escuchaba.

― Tienen suerte de que Effie haya salido, si estuviera aquí no te hubiera permitido pasar, sabes que le gusta seguir las reglas. Bueno y ¿a qué has venido?

― Necesito hablar con Katniss, debo de explicarle lo que pasó anoche.

― Vamos al estudio, primero tendremos una charla tú y yo.

No quería que la vieran, así que se escondió atrás de un muro.

― Si no les molesta iré a la cocina, por culpa de alguien no alcancé a comer ― de nuevo habló Jo.

― Estás en tu casa ― le dijo su mentor.

Katniss sentía el corazón algo acelerado, seguía molesta con Peeta, el haber visto a la otra mujer abrazándolo por el cuello en verdad la había hecho enojar. No quería verlo ni deseaba hablar con él, pero sentía curiosidad.

Se acercó sigilosamente al estudio para pegar el oído a la puerta, pero no escuchaba nada. ¡Diablos! Las puertas eran demasiado gruesas en esa casa.

― ¿Tratando de espiar? ― se burló de ella la vencedora del Siete, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

― ¡Me asustaste! ― había estado tan enfocada tratando de escuchar que no se dio cuenta cuando se le acercaron.

― Dime ¿alcanzaste a oír algo?

― No ― dejo caer los hombros.

― En ese caso, acompáñame afuera. Fui a la cocina a buscar alguna fruta, pero la señora Hilda, que es una maravilla, insistió en calentarme un plato de comida y me lo llevará a la terraza.

Se sentaron en el comedor al aire libre.

Johanna estaba muy sonriente, y ella solo deseaba preguntarle si sabía algo, pero no se atrevía.

― Te estoy esperando ― le dijo la cuñada de Peeta.

― ¿A qué?

― A que te gane la curiosidad, por supuesto ― rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Comenzó a tirar de la punta de su trenza y desvió la mirada hacia los árboles ― ¿Quién era la mujer de anoche?

Johanna se atacó de la risa y aplaudió ― Pensé que demorarías más en preguntar, pero veo que estás realmente interesada. ¡Lo sabía! pero no puedo quitarle a mi cuñadito el honor de explicarte por él mismo lo que pasó. Pero te diré una cosa, la chica de anoche, Atali, es hermana de Candice Beufoy, la mujer que salía con Bannock cuando participó en los Juegos del Amor.

― ¿Y Peeta y ella fueron novios? ― trató de sonar desinteresada.

― ¿Novio de esa zorra? ― rio ― No, creo que nunca tuvieron nada formal, pero deja que él te lo explique.

En ese momento llegó Hilda con una bandeja con un plato de comida, una jarra de limonada y dos vasos.

― Gracias ― Johanna de inmediato probó la comida― Mmm esto está buenísimo ― la señaló con el tenedor como tratando de decir algo, pero tenía la boca llena ― Lo hubieras visto anoche, estaba mal. No durmió.

― ¿No durmió?

― No, y también nos mantuvo despiertos a nosotros gran parte de la noche, y hoy en la mañana no paró de hostigarme hasta que acepté traerlo aquí. Realmente le importa lo que pienses de él ― continuó comiendo.

No se imaginaba que Peeta hubiera estado tan afectado. ¿Le alegraba escuchar que había sufrido de cierta manera? ¡Claro que no! Bueno, quizás un poquito sí.

― Piensa en esto ― continuó su nueva amiga ― Si anoche Apolo o el doctor ese hubieran estado en el lugar de Peeta, en la misma posición quiero decir, ya sabes que llegara una chica y los abrazara, ¿cómo te habrías sentido? ¿te hubieras molestado igual que cuando viste a Peeta? La respuesta a esa pregunta debería decirte algo.

Eso la dejó pensando, ¿se hubiera molestado? Definitivamente no.

― Mira, ninguna familia es perfecta y estoy segura de que mi cuñado te contará cuál es el mayor problema en la familia Mellark.

Ella coincidía perfectamente en ese punto, ninguna familia era perfecta, no pudo evitar pensar en su madre quien estuvo ausente por varios años tras la muerte de su padre.

Johanna le dio un trago a su limonada ― Si me lo preguntas, que no lo has hecho, pero de todas formas voy a decírtelo, yo sigo apostando por Peeta y no te olvides de lo que conversamos el otro día, es-tra-te-gia. A diferencia de él, Bannock sí estaba en una relación con Candice, pero eso no me detuvo y no me arrepiento.

Escucharon que se abrió la puerta corrediza y salió Haymitch.

― Preciosa, creo que deberías ir al estudio.

Ella volteó a ver a Johanna quién levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros ― Anda, solo ve y escúchalo. Ya lo has hecho sufrir demasiado.

...

* * *

...

Abrió la puerta, Peeta estaba sentado y de inmediato se puso de pie.

No le había mentido Johanna cuando dijo que estaba mal, pues el rubio se veía algo desaliñado y con grandes ojeras.

― Katniss.

Ella se acercó a él y le hizo una seña para que volviera a tomar asiento en el sofá de cuero color chocolate. Ella se sentó en el sillón de a un lado ― ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

― Sí, es sobre anoche, te juro que Atali y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido.

Que él se lo confirmara era interesante y la alegraba, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible.

― Por favor déjame explicarte todo, te juro que jamás te he mentido.

― Te escucho.

Los hombros de Peeta se relajaron un poco, era evidente que estaba tenso. Probablemente había creído que lo iba a rechazar.

― Atali Beufoy es hija de una amiga de mi mamá y creo que ni siquiera puedo afirmar que nosotros seamos amigos, solamente salimos en dos ocasiones juntos y no en un plan romántico, nunca pasó nada entre los dos ni pasará.

― Pero mencionó que estuvo en tu departamento hace poco, ¿por qué? ― debió permanecer callada, pero pudo más su curiosidad. Él dijo que solo habían salido en dos ocasiones, pero Atali mencionó que se vieron en su departamento.

― Antes tengo que explicarte una cosa ― se pasó una mano por el cabello, lo traía ya muy despeinado, probablemente había estado repitiendo ese mismo movimiento con la mano antes.

Esa frase la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿sería algo malo?

― Mi relación con mi madre jamás ha sido fácil, creo que Johanna ha hecho varios comentarios sobre ella y desgraciadamente todos son ciertos, no exagera. Digo, estamos hablando de mi mamá y se supone que una madre ama a sus hijos sobre todas las cosas, pero no sé… siento que toda mi vida he sido una gran decepción para ella y en cada oportunidad que puede se encarga de repetirlo.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ ― pensó ― _Pero si es un hombre bueno y muy exitoso._

El rubio rio sin ganas ― Creo que la primera decepción que le causé fue haber nacido un niño, ella deseaba una niña, de hecho, pagaron por ello.

― Pero no se puede elegir el sexo del bebé.

― En el Capitolio sí se puede, hay métodos para conseguirlo, pero no son 100% efectivos, solo el 80% y yo caí dentro del veinte restante.

Ella solo había escuchado lo que decían las mujeres en el Doce, creencias de la gente de cosas que podías hacer para lograr tener un bebé ya fuera niño o niña, pero no podía esperar menos del Capitolio.

― Y bueno como comprenderás, desde mi nacimiento no he podido complacer a mi madre, no importó que me graduara con honores de la universidad, fuera campeón de luchas, que tenga talento para dibujar y pintar, ni que haya abierto una de las pastelerías más famosas del Capitolio, nunca he sido suficiente para ella ― apoyó los codos en las rodillas y volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello.

Sin pensarlo, Katniss se sentó a su lado y colocó la mano sobre su espalda ― Lo siento ― no sabía qué más decir. No podía comprender cómo una madre podía comportarse así con su hijo, sobre todo cuando estaba claro que éste era un gran hombre.

Él volvió a reír sin ganas y negó con la cabeza ― Cuando Johanna eligió a Bannock en la final del programa de los Juegos del Amor fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros, y no quiero que me malinterpretes, créeme que amamos a Jo y mi hermano Bannock ni se diga, es literal cuando digo que está loco por ella.

― Pero tu madre no.

― No, ella no. Mamá tenía muchas ganas de unir a las familias Mellark y Beufoy, pero la verdad era que mi hermano jamás estuvo enamorado de Candice. Y lo que te voy a decir a continuación espero que no te vaya a alejar de mí, pero cuando mi madre se enteró de que yo estaba participando en esta edición de los Juegos del Amor y no solo por publicidad, dejémoslo en que no le gustó para nada la idea, pero a mí no me importa ― se apresuró a tomarle las manos ― Lo digo enserio, Katniss. Tú me importas y mucho. Te quiero ― se aventuró a decir ― Y jamás pondría a mi mamá antes que a ti.

Ella se quedó callada con los ojos muy abiertos, no estaba preparada para esa confesión, así que decidió volver al tema que dio pie a esa conversación ― Y Atali, ¿por qué fue a tu departamento?

― Fue obra de mi madre. No quita el dedo del renglón en unir a las dos familias, pero como te dije antes, no pasó nada.

― Te creo.

Él suspiró aliviado ― Te voy a pedir un favor.

― Dime.

― No quiero que mi madre sea un impedimento para continuar con esto. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti y jamás dejaría que ella te hiciera algo ― se veía preocupado ― Por favor, permíteme continuar en esta competencia y luchar por tu mano. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

― Sí.

Cuando escuchó su respuesta, él la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y la besó para después separarse ― Disculpa mi impulsividad, ¿puedo besarte?

Ella bajó la mirada a los labios antes de asentir con la cabeza. Definitivamente podía continuar besándola.

Él se acercó de nuevo y la besó y Katniss se relajó contra su pecho. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior, sin duda se había acostumbrado muy pronto a ellos.

...

* * *

...

Durante la siguiente grabación en el Acuario, Katniss observó a Apolo discutir en varias ocasiones con Plutarch.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le preguntó a Haymitch durante un receso.

― El chico está molesto porque no ha tenido una cita especial contigo.

― Oh ― fue lo único que contestó, al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia donde estaban. Si él no recibía muchos votos del público no era su culpa.

Debió suponerlo, lo que fuera que el joven Gastrell discutió con el productor rindió frutos, pues durante el segmento que grabó junto a él, montaron una escena, algo de lo que no se enteraron el resto de los participantes.

Katniss debía tropezarse al subir unos escalones, algo que le parecía completamente estúpido, ya que se sentía orgullosa era su agilidad, y Apolo estaría justo a su lado para evitar que ella cayera. No tuvo otra opción más que seguir las instrucciones que le dieron, y cuando fingió tropezarse, a Apolo no le bastó con tomarla de la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo, sino que la tomó en brazos, la sentó en la banca más cercana y se hincó frente a ella para revisarle el pie.

Después de eso, el chico de cabello bicolor se veía más satisfecho, sin duda ese segmento sería del agrado del público pues por alguna razón las escenas más votadas eran donde se mostraba algún tipo de contacto físico entre ella y los concursantes.

El siguiente programa fue un poco más fluido, relajado. Ya que, al ser menos participantes, los videos que se mostraron fueron un poco más largos y ella agradecía no estar frente a las cámaras todo el tiempo.

En ese programa fue el turno de despedir a Declan Choules y Shiraz Merlot. Ahora solo quedaban seis concursantes y solo cuatro programas más para conocer a su futuro esposo.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

Effie estaba frente al espejo del tocador en la suite, estaba terminando de maquillarse. Traía puesto un vestido corto y ceñido color negro, sin mangas, de tirantes gruesos, escote cuadrado y con dos aberturas a los lados que dejaba sus costados y espalda al descubierto, sin duda se trataba de otro modelito sexy.

De pronto escuchó la puerta de la suite abrirse y unos pasos dirigirse de prisa hasta donde estaba ella.

― ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ― le gritó Haymitch.

― Si vuelves a gritarme no voy a contestarte ¿ok?, has sido súper grosero conmigo ― le dijo tranquilamente mientras se aplicaba labial.

― ¡Recorrí todo el maldito centro buscándote!

― Te mandé un mensaje a tu teléfono ¿ok? ― continuó tranquila ― Si te tomaras la molestia de llevarlo contigo y revisarlo, ¿hola? te habrías dado cuenta dónde estaba. Te escribí que me había regresado al hotel para ir al spa por un masaje de piedras calientes.

Él se jaló el cabello ― Me tuviste… yo… ¡pensé que te había pasado algo! No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuviste en el estúpido spa.

Ella se aplicó perfume, se vio una vez más en el espejo y trató de salir del baño, pero el cuerpo de su esposo se lo impedía.

― Muévete.

― ¿Ahora a dónde vas?

― Bájale a tu tono, no estoy sorda. Voy a cenar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel, a diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta pasármela encerrada aquí, necesito que me dé el aire y deseo divertirme, así que después de cenar voy a ir a la discoteca. Pero te aviso que mientras tú te sigas comportando como lo has hecho conmigo y no me pidas disculpas, ¡adiós! no eres bienvenido a acompañarme ― pasó por debajo de su brazo y salió del baño.

Él trató de seguirla, pero ella se giró ― Ni lo sueñes, no me vas a detener, y de una vez te aviso ― lo miró de arriba abajo ― Vestido así no van a dejarte entrar a ningún lado ― tomó el pequeño bolso negro que estaba sobre la cama y se marchó sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma.

Había sido una mujer muy paciente, le había pasado por alto muchas groserías, pero esta situación ya había rebasado su límite.

...

* * *

...

Se sentó en la mesa que le indicó la anfitriona. Era pequeña de dos plazas, pero por primera vez, no le molestaba cenar sola. Haymitch se lo merecía, se sentía molesta y decepcionada por todo lo que había sucedido; eso no era lo que ella había soñado para su luna de miel. Si su esposo le había hecho ya varios desplantes, ¿por qué las cosas no podían ser al revés?

Ella había imaginado que su viaje sería súper divertido, y bueno, aunque fuera sola, ese viaje lo sería a partir de ese momento.

Ordenó una copa de vino rosado y se dispuso a ver el menú, no tenía prisa así que se puso a leer cada platillo que ofrecían, era una distracción que evitaba que se pusiera a recordar todos los sucesos hasta el momento, de eso ya había tenido tiempo de sobra en el spa, donde se había dado cuenta que Haymitch no había sido muy justo con ella.

Hizo su selección y le dijo su orden al mesero, y justo cuando éste iba a marcharse, alguien se sentó en la mesa de al lado, la cual también era de dos plazas.

― Haymitch.

― Ah, princesa, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Ella rio ― Apuesto que me buscaste en todos los restaurantes hasta que me encontraste.

― ¡Claro que no! vi el menú que tienen afuera y se me antojó lo que tienen en este lugar.

― ¿En verdad leíste el menú? ― levantó una ceja.

― Sé leer, princesa, aunque eso sea una novedad para ti.

― No lo decía por eso, ¿sabes qué? Adiós, olvídalo.

El mismo mesero que le tomó su orden, lo atendió a él.

― ¡Espere! ― lo llamó Haymitch ― ¿Ella ya ordenó?

― Sí, señor. Y aquí tiene su menú.

― De una vez te voy a pedir ― abrió el menú.

Ella lo observaba de reojo y vio cómo fruncía el ceño.

― Tráeme lo mismo que a ella.

― Como guste, señor ― finalmente se retiró el mesero.

La rubia sonrió, Haymitch se llevaría una sorpresa cuando llegara la comida, ese era un restaurante gourmet de especialidad y no era del gusto de todas las personas.

Tenía ganas de charlar con él, de preguntarle por qué la había buscado por todo el centro, porque de pronto era tierno y en ocasiones ácido, pero permaneció callada. En su lugar decidió agarrar su teléfono y ver las fotografías que se habían tomado hasta el momento y aprovechar para tomarse una selfie porque sabía que a él le molestaba; podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero si tenía algo que decirle se estaba conteniendo, y si él no iniciaba la conversación, no iba a hacerlo ella.

Finalmente les llevaron la entrada. Ella tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír, sin duda sería interesante.

Colocaron un plato rectangular frente a ella que consistía en cinco pequeños rollos de arroz blanco rellenos de salmón crudo, pepino y aguacate, bañados ligeramente en una salsa de anguila y en una esquina, una pequeña bola de puré de nabo verde picante.

No necesitaba voltear por completo para saber que su esposo estaba frunciendo el ceño de nuevo observando el plato, sobre todo por los largos palillos que colocaron frente a él en lugar de los cubiertos tradicionales.

Trató de mantener el rostro sereno, pero iba a ser divertido. Tomó la salsa de soya que estaba en el centro de la mesa y rellenó un pequeño plato hondo, después tomó el primer rollo con los palillos, lo remojó en la salsa y se lo comió.

Mientras ella era una experta en el manejo de los palillos, gracias a que su papá la llevaba desde pequeña a comer a un restaurante similar, Haymitch no tenía ni idea de cómo tomarlos. La estaba observando, pero no podía acomodarlos entre sus dedos de la misma forma, se le caían una y otra vez y maldecía cada que sucedía, finalmente decidió tomar uno con la mano izquierda y otro con la derecha, era orgulloso, hubiera sido más fácil pedirle ayuda, pero quería demostrar que podía él solo.

El rollo cayó varias veces en el plato, su técnica no había funcionado, se veía realmente frustrado. Effie no aguantó más y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

― ¿Te divierto, princesa?

― La verdad… sí ― admitió y volvió a reírse ― Ósea, ¿no es más sencillo pedirme ayuda?

― Solo a los capitolinos se les ocurre comer con estas cosas, es imposible ― se los puso en la boca y comenzó a imitar una morsa.

Lo que provocó que ella riera más ― ¿Te ayudo?

― Éstos no van a vencerme ― Haymitch finalmente se hartó, tomó los dos palillos en una mano y los ensartó en el centro del rollo.

― El salmón está crudo, te aseguro que no es necesario que lo apuñales.

― Cada quién come como quiere ¿no?

― Tienes razón ― se encogió de hombros ― Olvida lo que dije ― pero continuó observándolo de reojo.

Su esposo le dio una mordida a la mitad del rollo provocando que éste se abriera y cayera hecho pedazos en el plato ― ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es esto? ― hizo un gesto.

Effie sabía que esa comida era algo insípida si no se probaba por completo y bañada en salsa de soya, así que tomó su tercer rollo, lo volvió a remojar en la salsa y lo comió por completo, él la estaba observando.

― No necesito esto ― dijo él y arrojó los palillos en la mesa, los cuales rodaron hasta casi caer al suelo. Tomó el rollo con la mano y se lo metió por completo a la boca. De nuevo hizo gestos, era claro que no le gustaba.

Para su siguiente rollo, ella tomó un poco del puré de nabos verde con el palillo y lo colocó sobre un rollito antes de bañarlo en la salsa de soya y comerlo. Sonrió para sus adentros, si Haymitch se empeñaba en imitarla se llevaría una sorpresa.

No se equivocó, él tomó su siguiente rollo con la mano, colocó todo el puré de nabos encima y se lo comió. No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos como platos y Effie ya no pudo contener más la risa, sabía lo que ese puré provocaba si lo comías en exceso, picaba y sentías que hasta te destapaba las fosas nasales, era intenso. Su esposo comenzó a toser mientras le lloraban los ojos, se tomó de un trago el agua de la copa que habían colocado en la mesa previamente pero no era suficiente.

Los demás comensales comenzaron a voltear, pero a ella no le importaba llamar la atención, en ese momento se estaba riendo muchísimo. Decidió portarse bien, tomó su propia copa y se la ofreció, Haymitch la tomó sin decir nada y se la acabó.

― ¿Mejor? ― dijo entre risas.

― Creo que me llegó hasta el cerebro.

Ahora a ella se le salían las lágrimas, pero de risa. Si su madre la viera de seguro se llevaba un buen regaño.

― Me da gusto haberme convertido en tu payaso personal, princesa.

― No lo voy a negar, esta noche te has lucido.

― ¡Claro! Traes al hombre de los distritos que no conoce mucho del mundo para que se burlen de él.

― ¿Disculpa? En primer lugar, yo no te traje, tú me seguiste ¿ok?, y en segundo lugar, no conoces esta comida, pero en lugar de preguntarme y pedir ayuda como las personas normales lo harían, tu orgullo te lo impidió y decidiste ordenar lo mismo que yo. Es claro que jamás has utilizado los palillos y de nuevo, decidiste no preguntarme y los usaste como quisiste. Voltea alrededor, pudiste pedirle al mesero un tenedor, no todos comen con palillos, pero en lugar de eso me atacas con tus comentarios feos y culpas a los demás por la sencilla razón de no conocer todo, lo cual es normal, Haymitch, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

El mesero en ese momento hizo su aparición ― ¿Puedo retirar su plato?

― Por favor ― se recargó en su silla ― Y también retire el de él.

Esperaba que sus palabras le hubieran calado, él no comentó nada al respecto, pero no dudaba que lo estuviera pensando.

El siguiente platillo fue una sopa de diferentes tipos de hongos, y en esta ocasión le ofrecieron una cuchara. Estaba claro que fue más de su agrado, pues Haymitch prácticamente la devoró.

Después les llevaron el plato principal que consistía de trozos de carne de ternera, pollo y diferentes vegetales salteados con salsa de soya. Ella tomó los palillos, pero le pidió al mesero que le llevara un tenedor al hombre de la mesa de al lado.

― Gracias ― fue lo único que dijo él.

El resto de la cena la pasaron en silencio, al igual que el postre.

Cuando terminaron, Effie fue la que se paró primero. Agradeció al mesero por su servicio, se salió del restaurante y se dirigió a la discoteca. Era lo que deseaba ¿no? Claro, prefería hacerlo junto a su esposo, pero al parecer eso no estaba en los planes.

...

* * *

...

Haymitch se terminó de prisa el postre y salió tras Effie. ¡Diablos! No se dirigía hacia la suite, así que la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― Ya te lo había dicho, pero por si lo olvidaste te lo repito, voy a la discoteca.

― ¿No te importa que yo no vaya? ¿Vas a bailar con otros hombres?

― Puedes acompañarme siempre y cuando te disculpes primero conmigo ― se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Insistes? No tengo nada de qué disculparme.

― Entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. ¡Adiós!

Sabía que había sido un asno con ella, pero de eso a pedir disculpas… Levantó las manos ― ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.

Pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Él espero un momento antes de seguirla. La ventaja es que era de noche y el camino estaba rodeado de árboles que lo ocultaban bajo su sombra. Una vez que ella ingresó a la discoteca, espero cinco minutos antes de entrar.

Se acercó a la barra y la buscó con la mirada. Effie estaba sentada al otro lado de la pista, sola. Bien. Él tomó asiento junto a la barra. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Asegurarse de que estaba bien y que ningún idiota se propasaría con ella, se contestó así mismo, aunque la verdad era que quería observar cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Eran celos? ¡por supuesto que no! Solo era protector, era su trabajo como esposo ¿no?

...

Effie tomó su copa de champagne y ocultó su sonrisa. Si Haymitch quería hacerla creer que estaba oculto, ella lo iba a complacer.

No tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, no después de todo lo sucedido en el día, pero tenía que resistir. Se paró, había dicho varias veces que quería divertirse y no podía echarse para atrás, se dirigió sola a la pista. Era una práctica común que las personas bailaran solas, cerca de ella, había otro grupo de chicas sin pareja, así que ahora se convertiría en a reina de la pista.

Comenzó a moverse, podía sentir su mirada desde la barra. Sabía que Haymitch seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, así que los exageró sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento y rechazó a cada uno de los jóvenes que se le acercaron para bailar con ella.

Conforme avanzó la noche, ella sacó toda la frustración que sentía en la pista de baile, no solo saltó y giró, sino también cantó a todo pulmón, hasta que se cansó.

...

Haymitch observó cuando salió de la pista, tomó su bolso de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. ¡Demonios! Debió irse antes, ahora se daría cuenta que la había seguido, aunque no necesariamente, si tomaba otro camino y corría a la suite llegaría antes, pero con todo lo que había tomado sería algo complicado.

Salió de la discoteca solo para toparse con su esposa cruzada de brazos frente a la puerta.

― Effie…

― ¿Te divertiste espiándome?

― ¿Qué dices? Solo quería tomar unas copas.

― ¿Es en serio? Para eso pudiste ir a cualquier bar del hotel ― se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Él la siguió de cerca sin hablar, pero sin quitarle la vista de la espalda y las piernas. ¿Por qué debía ser tan condenadamente sexy?

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la suite, Effie se dirigió directo a su habitación, él se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

No se había movido, estaba observando el techo cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió y ella salió vestida con un baby doll rojo, medias de red y liguero.

El sueño que había sentido desapareció por completo despertando otra parte de su anatomía.

Observó cómo ella se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una botellita de agua del refrigerador. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó.

― ¿Qué? Estás vestida así y pensé que…

― Fue lo que traje para dormir ¿ok? y si quieres tener suerte esta noche ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ― se giró hacia él y pegó deliberadamente sus pechos al suyo.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ― dijo sin quitarle la vista de sus redondos senos.

― Pedirme disculpas.

Resopló, pero tenía razón, le debía una después de todo ― Lo siento.

― ¿Por qué…? ― lo presionó.

― Siento haberme comportado como un idiota, ¿contenta?

― Mejor ― contestó y lo abrazó del cuello para después besarlo ― Pero… ― lo detuvo.

― ¿Hay peros?

― Si te metes a la recámara vas a dormir ahí toda la noche.

Había tomado mucho y su nivel de alcohol nublaba un poco el juicio. Así que tomó su mano y la siguió.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno para todos los que estaban preocupados, ya Peeta aclaró las cosas con Katniss, y al menos ya sabe más o menos lo que le espera al conocer a su futura suegra.**

 **Apolo ya quiere entrar a la jugada, no quiere quedarse atrás, a ver cómo les cae la noticia al doctor y a Peeta.**

 **Y sobre Haymitch y Effie, les quería hacer un comentario porque yo creo que quizás notaron un poquito de cambio en ellos, y lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos como adolescentes, los que han leído todos mis otros hayffies se habrán dado cuenta que tienen la edad actual, y este par aquí tiene 18 años, así que agradezco muchísimo el comentario donde me hicieron ver que los describía muy adultos para la edad que se supone tienen en el pasado. Me costó mucho, no sé como hacerlo jajaja, pero bueno se aceptan todos los comentarios y sugerencias y espero que este cambio les haya gustado y si no también, ustedes háganmelo saber, por favor.**

 **Estoy muy triste. Tengo dos gatitas, Effie y Katniss (sí, así de fan soy) y Effie se salió el sábado por la mañana de la casa (jamás se salía de la casa, les juro que esa gata le hacía honor a su nombre, súper propia) pero estaba en celo y se salió por una ventana que no nos dimos cuenta que se quedó abierta, y no ha regresado :( Espero que haya ido a buscar a su Haymitch, y pues aunque probablemente si regresa lo hará llena de bendiciones, jajaja, no importa, solo quiero que regrese! Ya la buscamos por todo el fraccionamiento y lugares cercanos y nada. Hasta mi Katniss está deprimida, porque Effie había adoptado el papel de madre y siempre andaba tras ella bañándola y todo (les digo, las dos gatas le hacen honor a su nombre). ando en verdad tristona y mis hijos peor, saben hasta cuánto tiempo se pueden tardar en regresar?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, claudiacobos79, SiziGuez, AnaM1707, 0catitta, AdyMellark87, AbyEvilRegal4ever123, BrendaTHG, BELENN, 75everything, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya, 96Ale-G y Mirta.**

 **Y para los que leen la historia de El circo de la esperanza, recuerden que actualicé el viernes, y me gustó mucho ese capítulo, espero sus opiniones ;)**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	25. Castillos de Arena

Capítulo 25

 **Castillos de Arena**

― ¡Me encantaron los trajes de baño que elegiste para Katniss! ― exclamó Effie ― Me gusta que sean de una sola pieza, conservadores sin perder el toque sexy, elegantes y le permitirán lucir una espectacular figura.

― A mí también me gustaron mucho, debemos cuidar a nuestra chica ― Cinna le guiñó un ojo a Katniss.

Ella se giró hacia la ventana del aerodeslizador, abajo ya se podía ver el mar. Iban camino a una isla cerca del distrito Cuatro donde pasarían el día en un yate de lujo en el que sería la siguiente grabación.

― ¡Te va a encantar la isla, querida! ― le dijo su escolta ― Es un destino turístico muy popular entre las familias del Capitolio.

― ¿Es a dónde fueron de luna de miel tú y Haymitch?

― No. La isla a la que fuimos nosotros es exclusiva para adultos, también es muy hermosa ― sonrió ― Quizás puedas ir ahí de viaje de bodas tú también.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa forzada y de nuevo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Aún no había pensado en la luna de miel, ese concepto no tenía cabida aún en su cabeza, todavía estaba reconciliándose con la idea de elegir un marido, que simplemente no se había puesto a pensar en nada más y de alguna manera la frase la puso incómoda.

Cinna se giró hacia atrás sobre su asiento por un momento ― Daniel todavía tiene su rostro de pocos amigos, si estuviéramos cerca de él, apuesto que lo escucharíamos gruñir ― comentó para cambiar el tema al notar la incomodidad de Katniss.

― Es normal, sigue molesto porque no ganó el reto de esta semana ― comentó Effie.

― Así es, Urko le ganó por una buena cantidad de votos.

― ¿Quién iba a decirlo? No creí que fuera a ganar ese joven.

― Su segmento fue uno de los más divertidos y además demostró que puede hablar con los delfines.

Ella sonrió al recordarlo, la había hecho reír mucho al emitir todos esos extraños sonidos, pero se había sorprendido mucho al ver que los mamíferos acuáticos le hacían caso.

― ¡No puedo creer que tenga una fundación para la protección de la vida marina! ― continuó su escolta.

―Las personas, lejos de su apariencia, pueden sorprendernos ― le dijo el moreno.

― Tienes razón y me alegra que haya elegido su fundación para la cita con Katniss, tengo ganas de conocer todo lo que ha hecho este joven.

― Yo también.

En ese momento llegó Haymitch quien había estado conversando con Plutarch en una sala privada del aerodeslizador y tomó lugar a un lado de su esposa, frente Cinna y ella.

― Apolo se niega a cambiar la cita especial, sigue empeñado en que desea enseñarle a esquiar a Katniss. La verdad solo creo que desea lucirse en una emisión a nivel nacional a como es de egocéntrico.

― Pero les dijiste… ― comenzó a decir Effie, cuando la interrumpió su esposo.

― ¿Qué Katniss sabe nadar, pero jamás se ha metido al mar? Por supuesto, princesa. Y me dijeron que no nos preocupemos porque tendrá un chaleco salvavidas y estará rodeada de personas que estarán al pendiente de ella. Pero le dejé en claro que en el momento que ella desee salirse del agua, lo hará, y estuvo de acuerdo.

Effie negó con la cabeza y se colocó una mano en la barbilla ― ¡No comprendo por qué no pudo elegir algo más sencillo!

― Porque algo más sencillo no lo hará lucirse, es Apolo Gastrell ― le dijo Cinna.

Haymitch lo señaló con el brazo dándole la razón.

Todo eso demostraba que la pequeña actuación con el joven en el acuario había funcionado, confirmando así que los televidentes se dejaban llevar por esos momentos en los que había algo de contacto físico entre ella y los concursantes.

Peeta se había mantenido entre los primeros lugares y había ganado una cita especial con ella cada semana, en las cuales hubo algunos abrazos y se tomaron de las manos y ella los permitió por el mismo motivo, al menos eso se repetía mentalmente.

En ese instante, Daniel pasó al lado de ellos y les dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, pero se veía serio.

― Ahí va de nuevo ― dijo por lo bajo Haymitch.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― le preguntó Katniss.

― Va a rogarle a Plutarch que le dé una cita especial contigo o en su defecto, que alargue el segmento que tiene contigo.

― De hecho, trató de que a Peeta le quitaran la cita ― comentó el estilista.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Argumentó que Peeta no cumplía con todos los requisitos para participar por el incidente de la noche del boliche.

Katniss miró fijamente la puerta por la que había desaparecido el doctor un minuto antes. Ahora se sentía molesta.

― Bueno, debes comprender que ya estamos casi en la recta final, creo que se empieza a sentir desesperado, aunque no apruebo sus métodos ― su escolta apretó los labios.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió y un Daniel muy molesto salió y regresó a su lugar, en esta ocasión sin voltear a verlos.

― ¡Apuesto a que Plutarch lo mandó a volar!

― ¡Haymitch!

― ¿Qué? ― levantó los hombros ― ¿Acaso lo viste dando saltos de gusto?

Ella no comentó nada, pero definitivamente enterarse de eso, le había restado puntos al doctor.

...

* * *

...

― ¡Wow! ― gritó Urko.

Todos estaban parados frente a la gran embarcación de lujo de cinco niveles y 145 metros de largo que, con letras doradas, tenía el nombre de GOLD.

― ¡Eh, Regulus! ― le gritó ― ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

El chico de cabello azul rio ― Agradezco tu propuesta, hombre, pero ya estoy comprometido. Aunque esos cuernos me gustan.

Todos rieron, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al gran navío.

― ¿Así son todos los barcos? ― le preguntó Katniss a Effie.

― Oh no, querida. Yo tampoco había visto algo así en mi vida ― suspiró ― Tenemos suerte, seremos los primeros en disfrutar de este mega yate que promocionarán en el programa, creo que el próximo mes estará disponible para que las personas que lo deseen lo renten.

Les dieron un recorrido a todos por el navío. Les explicaron que era prácticamente una mansión flotante que contaba con un helipuerto, dos piscinas (una exterior y una interior), jacuzzi, gimnasio, cinco bares, club de playa de dos plantas, una planchada de acceso al mar, un salón principal decorado con chimenea y fuentes. En el tercer nivel se encontraban veinte suites para invitados con balcones privados, y en el quinto nivel estaba la master suite. Todos los pisos eran de mármol, destacaban los candelabros de cristal, los gigantescos ventanales con vistas espectaculares, las esculturas doradas y plateadas y una enorme escalera de caracol con bordes de cristal. Además, contaba con un garaje para autos y embarcaciones complementarias.

Le asignaron una habitación y de inmediato, Cinna se puso manos a la obra. La peinó con una coleta alta y le colocó unas arracadas grandes doradas. Le dio un traje de baño negro con escote recto donde del centro, desde un aro dorado, salían dos tirantes gruesos que subían por los hombros y se cruzaban en la espalda, y sujeto de la cintura, llevaba un pareo largo en tonos rojo, naranja y amarillo.

― Y con estas gafas oscuras parecerás estrella de cine.

― ¿Todos llevarán puesto su traje de baño?

Cinna se le quedó viendo ― No estoy seguro, supongo que dependerá del segmento que graben contigo.

A pesar de que el traje la cubría perfectamente, de alguna forma se sentía expuesta. Así que solamente respiró hondo y salió de la habitación.

Comenzaron las grabaciones.

Primero fue con Regulus donde visitaron la suite principal y la sala VIP donde había diversos cuadros de los planos del yate. El joven heredero le contó la historia del mismo y cómo a su padre se le ocurrió su diseño.

Con Urko visitó el puente de mando donde conoció al Capitán y a los Oficiales y le explicaron el funcionamiento del yate e incluso la dejaron manejarlo. Además, el tatuador le habló sobre los arrecifes de coral que estaban cerca, así como la época del año en la que se podían ver ballenas, fue una charla muy interesante, pero como debió suponerlo, con él no todo podía ser seriedad todo el tiempo.

― ¿Con este micrófono se hacen los anuncios en los altavoces de toda la embarcación?

― Así es ― le contestó el Capitán.

Él joven tatuado lo tomó ― ¡Nos atacan! ― gritó ― ¡Barco enemigo a estribor! ¡Desplieguen las velas! ¡Preparen los cañones! ¡Barba negra nos ha dado alcance!

Por un momento Katniss se asustó, no entendía por qué gritaba todo eso, pero las risas de todos los presentes le indicaron que se trataba de una broma y los imitó.

― Siempre había querido decir eso ― se encogió de hombros y apagó el micrófono.

A continuación, fue el turno de Otto Bear con quién visitó los cinco diferentes bares que tenía el yate, donde el veterinario demostró su habilidad para manejar las botellas y preparar diferentes bebidas haciendo todo un espectáculo de ello. Lo que Katniss no entendía, era por qué tenía que hacerlo sin camisa, pero bueno, si en las grabaciones pasadas se limitó a traer puesto un chaleco, supuso que esta era la oportunidad de mostrar el pecho desnudo por completo.

Cuando se enteró que el siguiente era Peeta, se sintió más relajada.

Para su segmento los llevaron a la gran cocina que poseía el navío, pues, debido a que la primera cita que tuvo con el panadero fue todo un éxito cuando prepararon los cupcakes juntos, el público había solicitado en repetidas ocasiones que deseaban verlo de nuevo cocinando junto a Katniss, y había llegado el momento de complacerlos.

― ¿Impresionado? ― le preguntó a Peeta cuándo vio su rostro al observar el lugar, el cual estaba completamente pulcro y brillante por todo el acero inoxidable de las mesas de trabajo, hornos, estufas y utensilios.

Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído ― No tan impresionado como cuando te vi a ti con ese traje de baño.

De inmediato el rostro le cambió de color, ya no podía hacer nada respecto a la forma de reaccionar con sus comentarios.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le preguntó ― ¿No te has mareado?

― Para nada. Yo creo que funcionó la pastilla que nos dieron antes de subirnos, porque, aunque es muy grande el barco, se siente el movimiento.

― Lo sé, yo también la tomé, si no estaría acostado con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

― Bueno, espero que la moto acuática no se mueva mucho más.

― ¿Moto acuática?

― Sí, más tarde voy a ir con Apolo.

― ¿Eligió la moto acuática? ― apretó la mandíbula ― ¿Vas a subirte con él o irás en la tuya?

― Jamás me he subido a una de esas cosas, supongo que será con él.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundo antes de sonreírle ― Estarás bien. Por el mareo no te preocupes, esta misma pastilla evitará eso. Y estoy seguro de que te pondrán un chaleco salvavidas.

― ¡Vamos a empezar, muchachos! ― los interrumpió Plutarch. Como siempre sucedía cuando se veían, charlaban como si no hubiera nadie más.

Peeta de inmediato adoptó su pose más profesional. Iba vestido con una camisa celeste de finas rayas blancas con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y unos shorts color khaki, sobre los cuales se colocó un mandil que se amarró a la cintura.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a las cámaras ― Katniss y yo en esta ocasión prepararemos un rico ceviche con pescado fresco.

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio tomar los primeros ingredientes y comenzar a explicar los pasos que seguirían para su elaboración. Estaba segura de que podría observarlo cocinar todo el día, era increíble la habilidad que tenía para cortar los ingredientes y la velocidad con que lo hacía.

― Y yo que pensaba que tu especialidad eran solo los pasteles.

Le guiñó un ojo de nuevo ― Tengo muchos talentos ocultos, Kat.

De nuevo ese calor invadió sus mejillas y más al recordar que todo lo que comentaban estaba siendo grabado, aunque sabía que todo ese tipo de interacciones entre ellos, Plutarch las adoraba porque eran muy naturales, como deseaba el productor que fueran todas las grabaciones, pero que al estar con los otros concursantes se le hacía imposible dejarse llevar de la misma forma que con el rubio.

Cuando terminaron de preparar el platillo, Peeta se lo dio a degustar en la boca. Estaba delicioso, jamás había probado algo así, cerró los ojos y los disfrutó. Después para satisfacer al público, se dijo mentalmente, ella hizo lo mismo con él, llevando una cuchara a sus labios.

Como siempre, cuando terminaban de grabar su segmento, Plutarch estaba más que contento con ellos.

― Excelente, muchachos ― se giró hacia Katniss ― Recuerda que para la siguiente grabación tienes que cambiarte ― dicho esto se retiró y poco a poco lo hizo también el resto de la producción, dejándolos solos.

Peeta se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano y justo cuando iba a comentar algo, entraron dos trabajadores de la cocina del yate.

― Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya se habían retirado todos ― dijo el más alto.

― No hay problema, nosotros ya estamos por irnos, adelante.

Él joven asintió y se dirigió a la bodega cargando dos pesadas cajas, mientras el chico que lo seguía traía algunos costales y colocó uno sobre una de las mesas de trabajo antes de seguir al otro.

Katniss se quedó observando fijamente el saco que habían dejado en la mesa; estaba roto. Y como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, una manzana se salió por el agujero que se le había hecho al costal, cayendo primero en la mesa y luego rodando hasta caer el piso.

De pronto se encontraba de nuevo en los Juegos, en el momento justo en el que disparó la flecha para hacer volar la Cornucopia. Pudo escuchar de nuevo el estruendo de la explosión y después el fuerte pitido en sus oídos, dejándola sorda momentáneamente. Sentía una presencia a su lado, pero en ese instante no le era posible ver de quién se trataba, se llevó las manos a los oídos para cubrirlos y se puso en cuclillas.

― Katniss, Katniss ― alguien la llamaba, pero la voz era muy lejana.

De pronto dos fuertes manos la tomaron del rostro.

― _Peeta_ ― ¿qué hacia él junto a ella dentro de la arena? Estaba confundida.

― Katniss regresa a mí ― leyó en sus labios, porque seguía sin poder escucharlo ― Regresa a mí ― repitió, entonces se acercó a ella y la besó.

El calor y la suavidad de sus labios, la trajeron de vuelta al presente, haciéndola reaccionar por fin.

― ¿Interrumpo algo?

Escucharon una voz en la puerta de la cocina y ambos se giraron desde donde se encontraban en el suelo. Daniel los observaba con el rostro completamente blanco.

Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero de pronto el doctor se acercó hasta donde estaban y alejó a Peeta de su lado de un fuerte empujón.

― ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ― le gritó al rubio.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No le he hecho nada!

― ¿La forzaste?

― ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así a Katniss! ¿Estás loco?

― ¿Qué si estoy loco? ¡Te vi! ¡La besaste a la fuerza y la hiciste llorar!

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― le devolvió el empujón.

Personas de la producción entraron de inmediato al escuchar los gritos.

Peeta ya tenía inmovilizado a Daniel contra el piso con una llave de lucha. Lo apartaron y después agarraron por los brazos al doctor cuando trató de írsele encima.

De pronto todos estaban ahí, incluidos su mentor, escolta, estilista y el productor.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ― preguntó Plutarch.

― ¡Exijo que lo descalifiquen! ― le gritó Daniel, señalando con un dedo al rubio ― ¡La besó a la fuerza! ― sacudió los hombros para que lo soltaran los dos asistentes de producción que aún lo tenían agarrado.

Peeta de inmediato protestó.

Se comenzó a armar un gran alboroto a su alrededor donde todos hablaban al mismo tiempo en voz alta y discutían.

― ¡Tuve un ataque de pánico! ― gritó para hacerlos callar.

Effie de inmediato se acercó a ella y la abrazó ― Oh, querida. ¿Estás bien?

El productor dejó caer los hombros, relajándose de inmediato. Era obvio que ya había lidiado con otros vencedores que sufrían lo mismo que ella.

Poco a poco de nuevo la cocina se fue vaciando, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera suficiente explicación.

― ¡Démosle espacio! ― comentó Plutarch ― Katniss tú tranquila, tómate el tiempo que necesites ― se dirigió a ella ― Hemos hecho todo muy bien hasta ahora y no tenemos prisa. No te preocupes.

Haymitch se acercó a Peeta con quien intercambió algunas palabras, pero no pudo escucharlas.

Entonces el joven se acercó a ella ― Te veo más tarde ― fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir.

Daniel seguía parado en el mismo lugar, renuente a marcharse. Probablemente ahora se sentía algo estúpido.

― Effie, ¿puedo revisarla? ― le preguntó a su escolta.

― Está bien, doctor ― intervino su mentor ― Nosotros nos haremos cargo y cuando esté lista grabará el segmento contigo.

Daniel se retiró finalmente.

― Tengo calmantes en mi bolsa. Vamos a la habitación ― le dijo Effie.

― Tranquila, mujer. Esto se arregla más rápido con una copa.

― Haymitch ― el tono era de advertencia.

― Sabes de antemano que tiene un efecto más rápido.

Durante las grabaciones junto al veterinario, ella no tomó una sola gota de alcohol, todas las bebidas mostradas frente a las cámaras fueron reemplazadas por otras sin alcohol antes de que ella las probara. Pero en ese momento, en verdad tenía ganas de tomar algo.

― ¿Qué prefieres? ― le preguntó Haymitch una vez que llegaron al bar más cercano.

― Una margarita ― le indicó a un joven mesero.

Desde que había probado esa bebida en casa de Bannock y Johanna, le encantaron.

Tomó asiento junto a su mentor en una de las pequeñas mesas a un lado de un gran ventanal.

Después de que les dejaran sus bebidas, Haymitch despidió al mesero, quería conversar a solas con ella.

― ¿Qué fue lo que detonó tu ataque de pánico?

― Ahora fueron las manzanas. Uno de los jóvenes de la cocina colocó un saco roto sobre una de las mesas y una manzana cayó al piso.

Su mentor asintió, sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando.

― De pronto fue como si hubiera vuelto a la arena, Haymitch. Estaba atrapada y no podía escapar de ese recuerdo. Fue muy real.

― Sé exactamente de lo que estás hablando. Tengo más años que tú lidiando con ese problema. Pero me llamó la atención que dijiste "ahora fueron las manzanas", ¿has tenido otro ataque de pánico desde que volviste del Doce?

Ella le dio un trago a su margarita y después se relamió los labios para quitarse la sal que había quedado pegada a éstos ― Sí, durante la cita con Otto en el zoológico. Fui a caminar con Peeta al área de los felinos y vi una gran pantera negra. Te juro que era igual que el muto de Tresh.

― No me di cuenta ― frunció el ceño ― Cómo le hiciste para…

― Fue Peeta.

― ¿Él te ayudó?

― Me abrazó fuerte y comenzó a susurrarme cosas al oído hasta que me hizo reaccionar.

― ¿No se asustó?

― No ― apretó los labios y le dio una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca ― Ha visto a Johanna pasar por lo mismo y a su hermano hacerla reaccionar.

― Bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya mejor?

Ella levantó la copa ― Tenías razón, esto ayuda.

― Yo siempre tengo la razón, preciosa.

En esta ocasión la hizo sonreír de verdad.

― ¿Quieres continuar hoy o prefieres hacerlo mañana?

― En cuanto más pronto terminemos con esto mejor.

― En ese caso iré a hablar con Plutarch ― se puso de pie ― Y Katniss, cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarnos a Effie o a mí. Si alguien aquí conoce a la perfección por lo que estás pasando somos nosotros.

― Gracias.

...

* * *

...

 **Hace 23 años**

La luna de miel sin duda había dado un nuevo giro la noche anterior. Haymitch y ella habían hecho el amor y después, él había pasado toda la noche a su lado.

Al día siguiente, Effie se despertó antes que él, y cuando salió lista del baño, él seguía dormido en la cama.

― ¡Buenos días, dormilón! ― se subió a la cama y comenzó a besarle la espalda.

Haymitch en respuesta solo gruñó y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

― Levántate, ándale ― le rogó ― Anoche dijiste que iríamos a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes.

― No me acuerdo ― ahora escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

― En ese caso tienes suerte de que yo tenga muy buena memoria ― le dio una palmada en el trasero ― ¡Arriba! Hoy será un gran, gran día.

Él sacó la cabeza desde donde se escondía y volteó a verla ― ¿Me acabas de dar una nalgada?

― Nooo ― negó con la cabeza.

Haymitch entornó los ojos y ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación, porque lucía justo como un felino antes de atacar.

― ¡No te atrevas! ― gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. Él la atrapó bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla.

Su esposo necesitaba lavarse los dientes, pero no quería arruinar el momento, no siempre se mostraba así de juguetón; pero comenzó a protestar cuando él le levantó la falda del vestido y tiró de sus pantys hacia abajo.

― Haymitch ya estoy lista y harás que tenga que tomar un baño de nuevo.

― ¿Y por qué tendrías que volverte a bañar?

― Bueno, porque como sabes…

― ¿Te doy asco?

― ¡Claro que no! No pongas palabras en mi boca. Es solo que tu cosa viscosa después se sale y… ¿qué te pasa?

Él había bajado la cabeza hasta esconderla a un lado de la suya, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sus hombros no paraban de sacudirse.

Escuchó las carcajadas ― Mi cosa viscosa ¿eh?

― Ósea no me refiero a tu cosa cosa, sino a la cosa que sale de tu cosa.

Su esposo continuó riendo a carcajadas.

― ¡Basta, Haymitch! ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse ― No vas a llamarle "cosa" a mi campeón.

Ahora fue turno de ella de reír.

― ¿Qué, te estás riendo porque lo dudas? Ahora me importa un bledo tu desayuno y no me va a importar si salimos de aquí hasta la hora de la comida, pero no vas irte hasta que concuerdes conmigo.

...

* * *

...

Efectivamente, el desayuno casi se había convertido en comida, llegaron al restaurante poco antes de que hicieran el cambio de los platillos, pero había valido la pena cada minuto de retraso, no solamente habían pasado momentos intensos sino divertidos y por primera vez había notado a Haymitch más relajado, como si poco a poco sus barreras se hubieran ido desmoronando.

Después de comer salieron del restaurante para regresar a la suite e ir a la playa, y pasaron a un lado de varias tienditas del hotel.

― ¿Por qué venden juguetes para niños si esta isla es solo para adultos?

― Ah, porque esos son juguetes para la arena, ya sabes, para hacer castillos y todo eso.

― Me imagino que a ti te encantaba hacer castillos de arena con eso de que te crees princesa.

― En primera, yo no me creo princesa, tú decidiste llamarme así, ¿ok?, y segunda, para tu información jamás hice castillos de arena.

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿Por qué?

Suspiró ― No fue porque no quisiera, sino que mamá no quería que me ensuciara.

― Es arena, es obvio que te vas a ensuciar, no me vayas a decir que jamás te habías metido al mar.

― No, eso es diferente. Es obvio que te llenas los pies de arena cuando entras y sales del mar, pero mamá decía que no era de señoritas estar sentada sobre la arena jugando con montones de ésta.

Ya habían llegado a la suite, Effie estaba por abrir la puerta cuando él se dio media vuelta.

― Ahora regreso, creo que olvidé algo en el restaurante.

― ¿Qué olvidaste?

― Una de las tarjetas que nos dieron. Si quieres vete cambiando, te alcanzo en la playa.

...

* * *

...

Effie se puso otro de sus bikinis nuevos, éste tenía el calzón color coral y el sostén de tiras bordado de chaquiras de colores menta, amarillo y naranja. Tomó sus lentes, su bolso de playa y dos toallas grandes, y fue a recostarse sobre la arena para tomar el sol, pero apenas cerró los ojos, arrojaron varios objetos a su lado salpicándola de arena.

Se sentó de inmediato para protestar y entonces los vio. Eran varias redes que contenían diversos juguetes para la arena.

― ¡No puedo creer que los compraras! ― dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

― Nunca es tarde para empezar a hacer castillos de arena. Así que a menos que aún te importe mucho lo que te haya dicho tu madre, yo voy a ponerme a jugar y eres bienvenida a unirte cuando quieras.

― ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es súper genial! Yo también quiero jugar.

De niña, cuando habían visitado la playa en sus vacaciones, en el fondo siempre había envidiado a todos los niños que jugaban correteándose en la arena, jugando guerritas con ésta, construyendo cosas o simplemente se enterraban. Ahora, aunque ya no era más una niña, iba a poder experimentarlo, y todo gracias a Haymitch.

Abrieron todos los juguetes; tenían suficientes palas, tinas, y moldes de diferentes torres de castillo, para construir lo que quisieran, pero después de varios intentos de hacer algo entre los dos, decidieron que cada uno haría el suyo, ya que no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían, mientras Effie deseaba algo grande y perfecto, Haymitch solo quería apilar torre sobre torre, y no querían terminar discutiendo por algo que suponía debía ser divertido.

Su esposo terminó mucho antes que ella de elaborar su castillo, solo apiló cuatro torres y lo rodeó una pequeña muralla, sin olvidarse de la fosa de los cocodrilos. En cambio, ella estaba haciendo un gigantesco castillo digno de cualquier princesa, con muchas torres y no solo estaba utilizando los moldes que tenía, sino que usando las diferentes palas y un poco de agua, estaba tallando nuevas formas.

― ¡Vaya! En verdad te gusta esto.

― No puedo creer que no lo hubiera hecho antes ― estaba hincada y con cuidado estaba cavando pequeñas ventanas en las torres con un palito que se había encontrado.

Él se recostó sobre una de las toallas después de haberse metido al mar, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

― ¿Qué opinas? Hago una torre gigante aquí o dos más pequeñas y delgadas.

― Si sabes que no va a durar para siempre ¿verdad? Va a subir la marea y va a arrasar con tu castillo. ¿Qué más da si haces una o dos o tres? Lo importante es divertirse, no hacer todo perfecto.

― No arruines mi diversión, me gustan las cosas lindas ¿ok? Además, es mi primer castillo, quiero que quede tan grande y bonito como se pueda, como siempre lo soñé.

― En ese caso supongo que dos torres quedarían mejor.

Ella sonrió ― Gracias, ¿ves lo fácil que es darme tu opinión? Y cuando terminé pienso decorarlo.

― ¿Decorarlo? qué piensas ponerle ¿listones?

― Estaba pensando en algunas conchitas ― tomó una de las tinas y se la tendió ― ¿Serías un amor y podrías traerme algunas?

― ¿Es en serio?

― ¡Por favooor! ― batió varias veces sus pestañas ― Y puede que vuelvas a tener suerte el día de hoy.

― ¡Ja! ¿suerte yo? La suertuda fue otra ― pero de todas formas decidió complacerla lo que la sorprendió gratamente.

Continuó haciendo su castillo mientras pensaba cómo la luna de miel finalmente se había convertido en lo que había soñado. Volteó a ver al joven que se encontraba caminando en la orilla del mar recogiendo conchas, en ese momento se sentía más enamorada que nunca.

Cuando él volvió con su pedido, se encargó de adornar con cuidado su castillo y al final se aseguró de tomarle suficientes fotografías para no olvidarlo y por supuesto también al castillo de Haymitch. Ahora quería capturar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos posibles.

Después se recostó a un lado de su esposo para tomar el sol y al rato volvió a sentarse.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Tengo una idea.

― Milagro.

Ella el arrojó arena.

― ¡Eh! Solo bromeaba.

― Más te vale ― se puso de pie y fue por varias palitas y una tina.

― ¿Vas a hacer otro castillo?

― No, algo mejor. ¡Voy a enterrarte en la arena!

― ¿Enterrarme? ¿Otro sueño frustrado de cuando eras niña?

― ¡Vamos! Solo serán las piernas ¿ok?

― ¿Puedo dormirme durante el proceso?

― Claro ― le sonrió ― Prometo no molestarte.

De nuevo estuvo entretenida un buen rato, excavando con cuidado bajo las piernas de su esposo, para después colocar poco a poco montones de arena asegurándose que quedara perfectamente cubierto.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Pensó que estaba dormido y eso la asustó ― Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras ― llenó de nuevo la tina.

― Ayer que fuimos al centro, ¿por qué te portaste como una perra con la avox?

― ¡Haymitch! No puedo creer que hayas pensado eso de mí ― su pregunta la puso algo triste.

― Bueno, por eso te estoy preguntando, quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

Ella dejó a un lado la tina y la pala y volteó a verlo ― No sé si lo has notado, pero en mi casa no empleamos avox, ni lo hace mi abuela, y cuando vayamos a las oficinas de papi, te darás cuenta de que tampoco hay allá.

Él se apoyó en sus hombros para verla mejor.

― Mi abuela jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esa forma de castigo tan cruel, decía que era incluso peor que la muerte. Te despojan de todos tus derechos y te convierten en un esclavo que puede ser comprado y vendido como si se tratara de un objeto.

― Si no les gusta, ¿por qué no hacen algo?

― Porque hacer algo te convierte en traidor a los ojos del gobierno y te arriesgas a convertirte en uno de ellos. Aunque en el Capitolio veas una mayor libertad de expresión, ésta está disfrazada, por lo general las marchas y protestas no duran más que unas cuantas horas, de inmediato son desmanteladas y los precursores son castigados.

― Ayer…

― Ayer fue un accidente. Yo no tumbe esa mesa a propósito.

― Lo sé, pero no la ayudaste tampoco.

― ¡No podía! Créeme que no tengo problemas en agacharme a recoger mi desorden como lo llamaste, pero a esa chica la hubieran castigado severamente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque así son las cosas… Injustas ― pronunció la palabra antes que él ― Y desde niños nos enseñan que eso es normal ― bajó a mirada a sus manos ― No se me olvida en una ocasión cuando era niña y fuimos a una fiesta al club; me manché mi vestido y decidí ir de prisa al baño para quitar la mancha antes de mi mamá la viera y me regañara por ser tan descuidada, pero no me fijé, salí del salón prácticamente corriendo y empujé a un mesero con una charola llenó de copas de champagne que cayeron al piso y se quebraron. Uno de los vidrios saltó y me hizo un rasguño en la pierna, yo ni siquiera lo noté, pero de pronto el jefe de meseros se puso como loco, tomó un pedazo de copa del piso y… ― se apresuró a limpiarse una lágrima ― Cortó la mejilla de ese joven que no tendría más de veinte años y lo insultó.

Haymitch se sentó y la arena que cubría parte de sus piernas cayó a los lados.

― Por mi culpa ― continuó ― él fue castigado y enviado a trabajar a las cloacas, donde no verá la luz del sol el resto de su vida.

― Fue un accidente ― él se apresuró a tomarla del rostro ― No fue tu culpa, además eras una niña.

― Entonces ayer…

― Lo entiendo ― la interrumpió y le acarició suavemente el rostro ― Eres diferente ― susurró.

Ella frunció el ceño ― ¿Eso es bueno?

― Lo es ― le dijo antes de besarla.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **La competencia esta a poco de terminar y como vimos las tensiones entre concursantes aumentan.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará después de que Daniel vio a Peeta besando a Katniss?**

 **Por cierto, el yate en el que me inspiré fue el megayate X-Force 145, de Admiral Yachts, por si quieren echarle un vistazo en google, la verdad muy hermoso y futurista por eso me gustó para que fuera el GOLD.**

 **Y con Hayffie, bueno, finalmente Haymitch comienza a portarse bien, no lo creen?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les agradeceré todas sus sugerencias.**

 **Aprovecho para comentarles que me voy de viaje de trabajo mañana martes y estaré afuera una semana, por lo tanto no habrá capítulo hasta dentro de 15 días. No se desesperen, que espero poder avanzarle a ratitos libres y me encantaría que este tiempo no me abandonen y me escriban.**

 **Además tienen dos semanas para ponerse al corriente porque me han dejado algo abandonada. XD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, saben que me alegra más el día leerlos: TheOnlyHayffie, BELENN, SiziGuez, Brujita22, 75everything, laurita5811, F, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, Isabella y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	26. Naranja Atardecer

Capítulo 26

 **Naranja Atardecer**

El segmento que grabó con el Dr. Labrot fue muy tedioso, sobre todo porque Daniel en su afán de mostrarse más simpático con ella, con sus chistes malos no lo había conseguido y Katniss, quien no podía esperar a que ya terminara la grabación, no sabía ni cómo responderle a sus preguntas e indirectas que le hacía, al grado que Plutarch lo había notado y había hecho un receso para que ella pudiera relajarse un poco y cuando volvieron a filmar, sugirió algunos temas de conversación para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

Pero eran varios los factores que influían en su humor, uno era el traje de baño de colores que vestía, que, aunque al igual que el negro que usó antes era recatado, se sentía incómoda al mostrar tanta piel, pero les tocó grabar en las diferentes albercas que tenía el yate, por lo que no podía exigir un cambio de ropa; además, aunque dijera que ya se encontraba bien, el ataque de pánico anterior la había afectado.

Daniel atribuyó su estado de ánimo al episodio sufrido previamente, por lo que no dejó de insistirle en que deseaba revisarla o darle medicamento, y por lo mismo se mostró más preocupado y atento con ella, pero esas acciones solo la hacían sentirse agobiada.

Cuando terminaron de grabar el segmento, el doctor se acercó a ella una vez más para susurrarle al oído que al menos ahora conocía un método más efectivo para hacerla salir del trance cuando tuviera un ataque de pánico, lo que provocó que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pues el comentario fue hecho con doble intención, en parte en broma y en parte en serio, pero a ella no le hizo nada de gracia.

A continuación, fue el turno de grabar con Apolo, para lo que ella nuevamente tuvo que cambiarse de traje de baño, aunque en esta ocasión le colocaron un chaleco salvavidas. El chico del cabello bicolor estaba muy emocionado, decía que no podía esperar a mostrarle todos los trucos que sabía hacer en la moto acuática.

Cuando finalmente se subieron a la moto, el paseo fue de todo menos emocionante como le había prometido Apolo que sería. Ella siempre se había considerado una mujer valiente y decidida, además de aventurera, pues no cualquiera se atrevía a entrar al bosque en el Doce, pero la necesidad de alimentar a su familia era más fuerte, pero el paseo en moto no era algo que ella elegiría volver a hacer.

Todas las volteretas que hizo su compañero en la moto, solo la dejaron más tensa de lo que ya se sentía, las piernas y los brazos le dolían de tanto apretarlo para no caerse al mar, e incluso la pastilla que había tomado contra el mareo dejó de hacer efecto en algún punto, ya que sentía el estómago algo revuelto.

Así que, por la noche, cuando finalmente se acostó a dormir, no podía más que dar gracias por que el día hubiera terminado. Al día siguiente grabarían las tres citas especiales y podrían regresar al Capitolio.

Por la mañana, para su mala suerte, la primera grabación fue de nuevo con Apolo, en la que ella podía afirmar que fue la peor cita que había tenido hasta el momento. Toda una pesadilla. No podía comprender como a él se le había ocurrido enseñarle a esquiar cuando nunca antes siquiera se había metido al mar, o en su defecto, cómo fue que se le ocurrió que ella amaría los deportes extremos. Se cayó muchísimas veces, y los ojos le picaban con el agua salada cada vez que se sumergía y aunque su mentor le había dicho que en el momento en que ella así lo deseara podían parar esa actividad, eso solo implicaría que tendría que grabar de nuevo otra cita con el chico y lo único que deseaba era terminar de una vez por todas.

Su falta de interés y habilidad en aprender a esquiar sacó a relucir otra cara que no conocía de Apolo quien se mostró decepcionado e impaciente lo que lo llevó a subirle la voz en más de una ocasión, pues quedó demostrado que ella no tenía ni tendría interés en formar parte de los deportes extremos acuáticos como él habría querido pensar.

El mal trago que pasó con esa cita pronto quedó en el olvido al ir a la Fundación de Urko Jass encargada de la educación, investigación, rehabilitación y rescate de la vida marina.

Los otros concursantes los acompañaron a ese lugar y quedaron igualmente asombrados con toda la labor que se hacía ahí.

Había grandes tanques de agua donde tenían tortugas y delfines a los cuales les faltaba alguna aleta y muchas de ellas portaban prótesis que les ayudaban a nadar. La historia que cada uno de los animales estaba redactada en las fichas que colgaban a un lado del tanque.

Ella se acercó a ellos, tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar algunos de estos animales y cuando la cita terminó, se le hizo muy corto el tiempo.

Todos se quedaron más tiempo en ese lugar, incluso Daniel estaba conversando con el joven encargado de diseñar las prótesis de las aletas; Regulus y Urko charlaban sobre las donaciones que recibían y viendo la forma de ayudarle a promoverla a través de sus hoteles; su mentor y escolta también estaban entretenidos en otro de los tanques, nadie quería irse.

Katniss se acercó a uno de los tanques más grandes que albergaba a varias tortugas, pero estaba siguiendo los movimientos de la más pequeña de todas.

― Se ha sabido adaptar muy bien ¿no? Comparándolo con los otros, es muy rápido ― Peeta se colocó a su lado.

― Sí, es una sobreviviente ― de alguna forma se sentía algo identificada con ella.

― ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana en tu cita con Apolo?

― ¡Fatal! ― suspiró ― Apuesto que tragué la mitad de océano, me la pasé más tiempo en el agua que sobre los esquíes. Dudo que Apolo haya quedado muy contento conmigo.

El rubio hizo un gesto ― No debieron hacer eso si tú no querías.

― Bueno, yo solo me alegro de que haya terminado. No puedo esperar a regresar a casa de Haymitch y Effie.

― ¿En serio? ¿Prefieres saltarte nuestra cita? ― le dijo serio.

― ¡No! No quise decirlo así.

Él sonrió y chocó su codo con el suyo ― Solo bromeo. Comprendo que debes estar muy cansada.

― Bueno, mientras tú no intentes alguna actividad acuática, creo que estaré bien.

― No te preocupes, te aseguro que el Paseo Marítimo te gustará.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

La cita iba muy bien hasta el momento.

Peeta caminaba a su lado tomándola de la mano, y mientras veía a varias familias pasear a su alrededor, por un momento pudo sentirse como si fueran una pareja normal y definitivamente era algo que podría hacer con él de nuevo.

― ¡Ven! Vamos acá.

Bajaron por unas escaleras hacia la playa donde Peeta se despojó de sus zapatos y calcetines y le ayudó a ella a quitarse sus sandalias.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― le sonrió.

― Quiero compartir algo contigo.

Caminaron más cerca del mar donde él se sentó sobre la arena y le tendió una mano para que ella lo hiciera a su lado.

― ¿Cuéntame algo de ti? ― le preguntó el rubio.

Ella volteó brevemente hacia atrás donde las cámaras seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y trató de decirle a Peeta con la mirada que no podían hablar de cosas muy personales cuando estaban siendo grabados.

― Dime cuál es tu color favorito ― le guiñó un ojo.

Se dio cuenta de que Peeta se iría por temas seguros, así que decidió responderle.

― El verde y ¿él tuyo?

― El naranja.

― ¿Naranja? ― preguntó incrédula ― ¿Cómo el cabello de Effie? ― volteó hacia donde estaba su escolta a lo lejos discutiendo algo con Haymitch.

― No ― la tomó por los hombros he hizo que volteara hacia el frente ― Ese naranja, el del atardecer.

La puesta del sol era hermosa y más por la combinación de los colores en conjunto con el mar.

― Una vez me pasé más de tres días mezclando pintura hasta encontrar el tono perfecto para la luz del sol sobre la nieve, al inicio creía que era amarillo, pero era más que eso. Pero es fecha que veo el cuadro y siento que le falta algo.

Katniss volteó a verlo, la puesta del sol sin duda era bella, pero las palabras de Peeta, al hablar así, la hipnotizaban.

― Todavía no he podido pintar un arcoíris ― continuó ― llegan tan deprisa y se van tan pronto, que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para capturar todos sus colores, solo un poco de azul y algo de morado, pero los colores desaparecen, se vuelven aire.

― Creo que eres demasiado perfeccionista, apuesto que podrías pintarlo, aunque no sigas fielmente sus tonos.

Él le sonrió ― Para algunas cosas ― volvió la vista arriba ― El naranja atardecer es uno de los que me ha costado más trabajo, pero ahora hay otro color que aún se me dificulta más.

― ¿Cuál color es ese?

― El gris de tus ojos. A veces son de un color plata tan cristalino que me recuerdan a la superficie de un espejo, pero en otras ocasiones se oscurecen, como si se desatara una tormenta en su interior y una nube gris los atravesara. Creo que jamás podré lograr esos tonos.

― ¿Me has dibujado?

― Digamos que he intentado hacerlo muchas veces, pero una vez que termino, creo que mis dibujos no le hacen justicia a tu belleza.

Si no fuera por las cámaras, en ese momento lo estaría besando. ¿Cómo era posible que se expresara de ella así? Cuando ella jamás se había considerado una belleza.

Recargó la cabeza en su hombro para terminar de disfrutar juntos de la puesta de sol. Cuando el astro finalmente se ocultó en el horizonte, Katniss le dijo que le gustaría ver algún día sus dibujos.

― Bueno, quizás podamos hacer algo ahora.

― ¿Cargas siempre con tu cuaderno de dibujo?

― Procuro hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión no lo traigo conmigo, pero vi algo sobre el malecón que puede servir ― le sonrió como niño pequeño, se puso de pie y le tendió las dos manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se colocaron de nuevo sus zapatos y subieron de nuevo las escaleras. Después caminaron juntos algunos metros hasta donde estaba sentado un señor frente a un caballete del que se sostenían varias láminas de dibujo.

Peeta intercambió algunas palabras con él y después tomó su lugar.

― Por favor siéntese, señorita Everdeen ― le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Vas a dibujarme?

― No será un dibujo muy detallado, pero te prometo terminarlo después.

De inmediato una cámara se instaló atrás de Peeta para grabar todos los movimientos que hacía con las manos. Él estaba muy concentrado y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Su mirada viajaba continuamente del papel hacia ella.

Katniss desvió ligeréame la mirada hacia donde estaban Haymitch y Effie, pero estos estaban charlando con Plutarch de nuevo, después tendría que preguntarles de qué trataban tantas discusiones con el productor. Cinna en cambio, le guiñó un ojo y levantó su pulgar derecho, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Volvió la vista hacia Peeta, quien le sonrió ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar?

― No, estoy bien. Gracias.

― De acuerdo, ya falta menos.

Al final, el rubio hizo que cerrara los ojos antes de mostrarle el dibujo terminado. En cuanto lo vio, ella se asombró, no podía creer que se tratara de ella.

La mujer en el papel, dibujada con carboncillo, no podía ser ella, pues era hermosa.

― Te lo dije ― le dijo él cerca de su oído ― Mis dibujos no te hacen justicia.

― Peeta, qué dices, es hermoso.

― En ese caso, me alegra que te haya gustado.

La cita terminó cuando compartieron helados artesanales que compraron en un pequeño puesto sobre el mismo Paseo Marítimo.

Ella no era una niña pequeña a la que tuvieran que alimentar en la boca, pero recordando una vez más las palabras de Johanna, permitió que Peeta le diera a probar de su helado con su cuchara, y ella a su vez, hizo lo mismo, dándole al rubio el que ella había elegido.

Después de eso, el grito de "¡corte!" sonó fuerte y ella dio un suspiro de alivio, por fin habían terminado con las grabaciones y de inmediato solicitó que le retiraran el micrófono.

Cuando estuvieron libres de las cámaras, Peeta hizo que tomaran asiento en una banca con vista al mar.

La gente de la producción ya estaba recogiendo todo el equipo y no les prestaban atención.

― ¿Te divertiste hoy?

Ella le sonrió algo cansada ― Sí, fue divertido.

― ¿Ya lista para el próximo programa en donde festejaremos tu cumpleaños?

Resopló. Su cumpleaños caía un día después del programa, pero el productor había insistido en festejarlo en vivo ― Ni lo digas, mi cumpleaños no es un evento que me guste festejar. Aunque debo decir que mi hermana siempre se esforzó por hacer que ese día fuera especial.

― ¿En serio? ¿Qué suelen hacer?

― Prim llena la casa de flores silvestres, y con el dinero que saca de la venta del queso de su cabra Lady, me compra algo dulce de la panadería del pueblo, no le alcanza para un pastel, pero lleva a casa ya sean unas galletas o un cupcake o un pequeño panqué de nuez. Y desde que comencé a cazar y que podemos permitirnos el lujo de comer carne más seguido, mi madre hace un rico estofado.

― ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito?

Ella se quedó pensando por un momento ― Ahora puedo afirmar que el estofado de cordero que comimos en la cueva del dragón.

― Ese también es uno de mis favoritos.

Después de eso ya no hablaron y ella de nuevo recargó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó disfrutando de su compañía, sintiendo la brisa marina y el sonido de las olas. Estaba segura de que podía pasar el resto de la noche así con su compañía.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

En el siguiente programa, además de presentar los segmentos como siempre lo hacían, tuvieron de invitados especiales a varios artistas cuyas canciones Katniss desconocía, pero que habían ido especialmente a dedicarle un corto concierto en honor a su cumpleaños.

Cuando se acercaba el final del programa, Caesar presentó una sorpresa especial y en ese momento llevaron al escenario un enorme pastel casi de su tamaño, color blanco con arabescos negros y una cascada de rosas rojas y pétalos comestibles. Era hermoso y no necesitaba que le dijeran quién lo había hecho, pues la elegancia y originalidad de la pieza gritaban Pastelería Mellark.

Todos los concursantes se acercaron para felicitarla y cuando se iba a acercar al pastel para probarlo, le dijeron que faltaba una última sorpresa.

― ¡Katniss!

Reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Su hermana y su madre entraron al escenario en ese momento y ella corrió hacia ellas tan rápido como se lo permitieron el largo vestido y los tacones que traía.

Quizás, después de todo, su cumpleaños ese año no sería tan malo y solitario como lo había imaginado.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Hace 23 años**

Cuando Haymitch finalmente dejó de resistirse, decidió pasarla bien y complacer a Effie como se lo había propuesto, ambos disfrutaron de su viaje de bodas.

Ahora por fin la luna de miel había terminado y regresaban al Capitolio, al nuevo hogar que compartirían lo cual era extraño para él ya que consideraba que su verdadero hogar siempre estaría en el distrito Doce.

Cuando bajaron del aerodeslizador, Effie lanzó un grito y corrió a abrazar a sus padres quienes habían ido a recibirlos al aeropuerto.

Y por supuesto, no eran los únicos quienes estaban esperándolos, pero ya no debía de extrañarse a esas alturas, los paparazis los perseguirían el resto de sus vidas, y apenas los vieron, les pidieron que posaran y comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas sobre su viaje.

Él decidió ignorarlos, pero su esposa, por el contrario, no dudó en sonreírle a cada uno de los fotógrafos que se lo solicitaron, y como bien dice el dicho, de tal palo tal astilla, su suegra también estaba disfrutando de toda esa atención. Lo único bueno fue que Effie tuvo la prudencia de no responder preguntas sobre su viaje y se limitó a decir que la habían pasado de maravilla y que ese fue el mejor viaje de su vida, y les aseguró a todos que era la novia más enamorada de todo Panem.

― Y yo que pensé que te pondrías a contar todo de la luna de miel ― le dijo una vez que se subieron a la limosina.

― Oh no, querido ― respondió su suegra ― La exclusiva de su luna de miel será en el show de Los amores de Afrodita.

― ¿Qué? ― se giró hacia la rubia ― ¿Y también vas a enseñar nuestras fotografías?

― Haymitch ahora somos figuras públicas.

Y antes de que pudiera responder a eso, fue su suegro quien habló.

― Muchacho vete acostumbrando a esto, así será el resto de tu vida. Es fecha que mi madre no puede entrar a un restaurante sin que le tomen fotografías o le pidan una breve entrevista. Ahora eres un vencedor y no puedes ocultarte del mundo por más molesto que esto sea. Así son las cosas.

Dicho eso, él decidió permanecer callado, aunque el enojo que sentía se incrementaba en su interior.

Finalmente llegaron ante un par de puertas de hierro forjado que citaban "Residencial Puerta del Cielo".

Él resopló ante la ironía del nombre, estaba seguro de que sería un infierno.

En cambio, su esposa de nuevo lanzó un grito de emoción y se abalanzó a abrazar a su madre quien estaba sentada frente a ella.

― ¡Euphemia! ― le llamó la atención su mamá y de inmediato se llevó una mano al cabello para asegurarse de que no se había despeinado ― ¿Qué te dije en el aeropuerto sobre esas demostraciones tan efusivas de afecto?

― Déjala, Regilla ― sonrió su padre ― Van a conocer su nuevo hogar. Y te aviso Effie, que tu madre se la ha pasado ahí las últimas dos semanas asegurándose de que todo quedara perfecto para su llegada.

La rubia se contuvo las ganas de volver abrazar a su madre y en su lugar le contestó muy emocionada ― ¡Gracias, mamá!

― De nada, cariño. Espero que te guste, contraté a un excelente decorador de interiores quien me aseguró que todo sería de tu agrado, de lo contrario, créeme que soy capaz de demandarlo por todo el dinero y el tiempo que nos hizo invertir.

Haymitch decidió no participar en la conversación y se limitó a observar por la ventana. Pero las casas que veía se trataban de enormes mansiones. ¿Su casa sería así?

Llegaron a un segundo portón, a otro fraccionamiento privado dentro del residencial, y cuando entraron, vio que ingresaban a un túnel de árboles con flores violeta, algo digno de ver, pero si le preguntabas, prefería la vista del distrito Doce hacia el bosque que podía observarse desde el patio de su casa. Además, estaba seguro de que estos árboles estarían modificados para mantenerse en flor todo el año.

― ¡Por fin hemos llegado! ― anunció su suegro cuando la limosina se detuvo frente a una gran mansión con la fachada de piedra.

Haymitch se quedó viendo la casa desde la ventanilla del auto, había conocido las mansiones de sus suegros y de Irene Trinket, pero jamás se imaginó que la suya sería igual de grande.

― Amor, ¿no vas a bajarte? ― Effie le tomó la mano y lo jaló ― Anda, vamos. Desde acá podrás verla mucho mejor.

Ella estaba realmente excitada. Él, por el contrario, no se sentía así, de por sí la casa que poseía en la Aldea de los Vencedores se le hacía enorme con las cuatro recámaras que tenía, que esta le parecía una exageración.

― Esperen ― les pidió su suegra ― Tengo que tomarles una fotografía antes de que entren a la casa.

Effie de inmediato sonrió y se enganchó a su brazo, tomando una de las poses que ya tenía ensayadas. Él ni siquiera sonrió.

― No te haría mal sonreír de vez en cuando, querido ― le dijo Regilla en ese tono que le molestaba tanto.

― ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar! ― Helius de nuevo abrazó a su hija ― Espero que les guste, cariño.

― Gracias, papi ― después se giró y abrazó de nuevo a su madre para sorpresa de ésta ― Gracias, mamá.

Haymitch decidió entrar a la casa, estaba cansado de la familia de su esposa y sus múltiples demostraciones de cariño, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

― ¡No entres!

― ¿Por qué no?

― Tienes que cargarme.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿No puedes caminar?

― Es la tradición. Cuando la pareja llega a su nuevo hogar, él debe entrar con ella en brazos.

Él rodó los ojos, se agachó y tomándola por la cadera, se la echó al hombro.

― ¡Haymitch, así no!

― Querida, debe estar acostumbrado a cargar sacos de carbón, ¿qué esperabas? ― Regilla negó con la cabeza y se adelantó a ellos ― Aunque el mono se vista de seda…

― ¡Mamá! Haymitch solo estaba bromeando ― rio Effie falsamente, tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había creado y se ajustó de inmediato la falda del vestido que se le había subido un poco.

Era verdad, él sabía exactamente como debía cargarla, lo había hecho a propósito porque todo eso le parecía ridículo, y ahora tuvo que refrenarse de contestarle algo a su suegra.

Después los dos voltearon a su alrededor.

― ¡Por Dios, madre! ¡Esto es hermoso!

― Lo sé, todo lo elegí junto con Atticus. Y ese cuadro de ahí es un original de Galeo, un nuevo artista que está causando sensación, así que más vale que lo conserves, en unos años valdrá veinte veces más su valor.

― ¡Lo amo!

Su suegra y Effie se siguieron hacia la sala, en cambio él se quedó viendo el cuadro al cual no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza y se inclinó hacia un lado.

― Lo sé ― se le acercó su suegro― Yo tampoco entiendo mucho de arte.

― Es feo.

― Mira, yo opino lo mismo que tú, pero a veces lo mejor es no discutir con las mujeres sino dejarte llevar por la corriente. Si la decoración las hace felices y no es algo que te afecta directamente, déjalas ser. Por experiencia te digo que eso te ahorrara muchos dolores de cabeza.

Después de eso, lo siguió a través de las múltiples habitaciones que tenía la mansión, la enorme cocina, el antecomedor, comedor, varias salas de estar, estudio, gimnasio, sala de televisión tipo cine, cuarto de juegos, las seis recámaras, después salieron hacia el jardín donde se encontraba una gran alberca donde desde una orilla caía agua por una fuente tipo cascada, un bar y un departamento a un lado al que se refirieron como la casa de la piscina; pero su vista de inmediato viajó al frente.

― ¿Estamos rodeados de bosque? ― preguntó esperanzado.

Regilla rió ― Te aseguró que es algo mucho mejor que eso y que te va a encantar.

― ¡Un club de golf! ― sonrió Helius ― Después podemos jugar juntos ― le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Había escuchado hablar de ese deporte, pero no sabía bien cómo se jugaba y tampoco le interesaba.

Effie se acercó a él ― Te va a gustar ― le tomó la mano ― Yo puedo enseñarte a jugarlo y quien sabe, quizás se convierta en uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos.

― La verdad lo dudo, princesa. Hasta ahorita creo que mis lugares favoritos serán este bar a un lado de la piscina y el otro que se encuentra en la sala de juegos.

Su esposa rio como si hubiera dicho una broma, pero en ese momento los llamó Regilla para presentarles al personal de servicio: un ama de llaves, una cocinera, una mucama, un chofer y un jardinero.

Ni de chiste dormiría bajo el mismo techo con todas esas personas extrañas en su casa, pero frente a sus suegros no diría nada.

Cuando los padres de Effie finalmente se marcharon, Haymitch le preguntó a Effie si podía utilizar el teléfono de la casa para llamar a su madre y hermano.

― Cariño, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso para usar algo de la casa, todo lo que ves aquí es tanto tuyo como mío ― le dio un beso en los labios ― Pero si quieres algo más de privacidad, utiliza el teléfono del estudio y no olvides saludarme a mi suegra y mi cuñado. Yo iré a la recámara, quiero darme una ducha.

Cuando su esposa subió por las escaleras, él volteó a su alrededor. Todas las habitaciones eran monocromáticas y en algún lugar tenían una pequeña explosión de color, como el cuadro en el vestíbulo. Su suegra había afirmado que era la última moda. Él suspiró, seguiría los consejos del padre de su esposa e ignoraría la decoración de la casa.

Entró al estudio, al menos ahí predominaban los colores cálidos y se veía más serio, todos los muebles eran de caoba.

Se sentó en el amplio sillón frente al escritorio y tomó el teléfono. Su madre contestó después del tercer timbre.

― ¡Hola, mamá!

― ¿Mitch? Me imaginé que serías tú ― podía imaginarla sonriendo ― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Effie? ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje de luna de miel?

― Estuvo bien.

― Haymitch… ― el tono era de advertencia ― Espero que hayas tratado muy bien a esa chica.

Él rodó los ojos ― Te aseguro que estuvo bien, incluso me divertí.

― En ese caso, me alegro por ustedes. Siempre es importante comenzar el matrimonio con el pie derecho. ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?

― En mi nueva casa o, mejor dicho, en una monstruosidad de casa ― volteó a su alrededor.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te gusta?

― Eso y que entre otras cosas, es demasiado grande.

― Cariño, en verdad me da gusto por ti.

― ¡Ma! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

― Mitch, desde que murió tu padre me has ayudado muchísimo. Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que tuvieras que trabajar tan joven, pero sé que lo hiciste por tu hermano y por mí.

― Ni lo digas. Sabía que tu sueldo limpiando la casa del alcalde no era suficiente, no iba a dejar que buscaras un segundo empleo.

― De todas formas, eras tan joven… ― escuchó un suspiró ― Lo que quiero decir es que no sabes la tranquilidad que me da el saber que, de ahora en adelante, nunca te faltará nada más en la vida. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya no sufres de carencias, hijo, en realidad te estás quejando por poseer exceso de lujos. Recuerda, tienes que estar agradecido de la buena suerte que te tocó, tienes una esposa hermosa y joven, claramente enamorada de ti, además de una gran casa.

Apretó los labios antes de responder ― Supongo que tienes razón ― sacudió la cabeza para olvidar el tema y enfocarse en lo que quería preguntarle ― Los extraño, mamá, estaba pensando cuándo podríamos ir a visitarlos y quizás la próxima semana…

― ¿Qué? Espera, cariño. No me lo tomes a mal, y sabes perfectamente que ésta es tu casa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― No me malinterpretes, sabes que te extraño y me encantaría verte, pero creo que es demasiado pronto.

― No te entiendo.

― Mitch, estás recién casado. ¿Dime qué persona quiere estar con sus suegros cuando está recién casado? Estos primeros meses son muy importantes, es cuando la pareja se conoce más y sé que a ti y a Effie les falta muchísimo por conocerse, así que no me parece conveniente que vengas, al menos dentro de los siguientes tres meses.

― Má, no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

― Lo digo por tu bien. ¿Te conté de cuando tu padre y yo estábamos recién casados y tuvimos que vivir con tu abuela porque la casa que nos dieron estaba en muy mal estado que se estaba cayendo a pedazos? Sabes perfectamente que quise y respeté a tu abuela, pero mi suegra fue una piedra en el zapato.

― ¿Qué?

― Tuvimos que estar en la casa con ella poco más de un mes y te aseguro que fue una pesadilla. Tú debes recordarla bien, era buena persona, pero muy metiche y siempre tenía algo que decir, así que no perdía oportunidad para criticarme. Créeme tu padre y yo trabajamos a marchas forzadas para poder tener nuestra casa habitable y podernos ir de ahí lo antes posible.

― Pero tú no eres cómo mi abuela.

― Gracias, me gusta creer eso y la verdad me considero buena suegra, y es por esa razón que quiero que mi hijo y mi nuera convivan solos como esposo y esposa y en tres meses cuando vengan a visitarme, no permitiré que se queden aquí por más de una semana, y no me discutas, cariño. Sé que tengo la razón y algún día me lo agradecerás.

No tenía caso discutir con su madre, así que cambio de tema y le contó sobre la isla a la que fueron de luna de miel y también habló con su hermano Aaron.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Más tarde comió con Effie y después subió junto con ella al segundo piso.

― Mi habitación será la azul.

― ¡Haymitch! Nuestra habitación es la principal, la que está al final del pasillo. ¡No voy a dormir separada de ti!

― Effie, tú sabes que no puedo…

― ¡Pero dormiste junto a mí varias noches en nuestro viaje!

― Sí, pero no todas ― resopló ― Princesa, te dije que iba a intentarlo, pero habrá días en los que no será seguro que yo esté contigo y esos días dormiré en la habitación azul.

Podía notar la decepción en sus ojos, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, aunque después de haberla visto tan contenta, se sentía mal por arruinarle el día, así que la tomó del rostro y la besó.

Cuando se separaron juntó su frente con la suya ― Te prometo que no será todas las noches.

Ella asintió y él de nuevo la besó.

― No te pongas triste. ¿Qué te parece si mejor estrenamos la cama de nuestra recámara?

Effie sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a la habitación.

Cuando terminaron, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y él le acarició el cabello. No estaba tan mal, poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a esas muestras de cariño.

― ¿Te gustó la casa? ― le preguntó.

― Es muy grande.

― ¡Lo sé! ― levantó la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla en su pecho ― Es genial, ¿no?

― Solo somos nosotros dos y tenemos seis recámaras, ¿para qué queremos tantas?

― Bueno ― ella comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su pecho con el dedo índice de su mano derecha ― Ahorita solo somos nosotros dos, pero en un futuro no.

― ¿Vas a traer a tus padres a vivir con nosotros?

Ella rio ― ¡Claro que no, tontito! Serán para nuestros hijos. Sé que la mayoría de las familias aquí solo tienen dos hijos, pero a mí me encantaría tener al menos tres, dos niñas y un niño.

Él había permanecido serio, sus palabras se sintieron como si hubieran arrojado sobre él un balde de agua fría.

― ¿Qué? ― le sonrió ― ¿Prefieres solo dos?

Haymitch en ese momento se sentó y ella se enderezó quedando sentada sobre sus piernas.

― ¿Qué pasa, Haymitch? ― le preguntó algo preocupada.

Se puso de pie ― No vamos a tener hijos.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Se agachó para recoger su ropa interior y sus pantalones ― No puedo tener hijos.

― ¡Por Dios, Haymitch! ¿Los doctores te dijeron eso? Porque podemos buscar a los mejores especialistas y…

― No es eso ― la interrumpió ― No soy estéril, es solo que no quiero tener hijos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

― Lo siento, pero jamás tendré hijos ― y dicho esto se salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de regreso, y espero poder seguir con el ritmo que traía antes de actualizar todos los lunes. Y aviso que el viernes pasado sí actualicé también la historia de El circo de la esperanza.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de los tres candidatos que están compitiendo por la mano de Katniss?**

 **Ahora Prim y su madre están en el Capitolio, que les gustaría que pasara?**

 **Y que tal la casa de Haymitch y Effie, y todavía él se queja porque es muy grande. ¿Qué opinan sobre que no quiere tener hijos?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me estuvieron mandando a lo largo de estas dos semanas, que como a ustedes se me hicieron super largas sin publicar, gracias: AnaM1707, Ady Mellark87, 96Ale G, Claudia Cobos79, t3ssvonj, damalunaely, BELENN, F, BrendaTHG, Brujita22, Zoe, Ilovehayffie, Ever, AbyEvilRegalEver123, TheOnlyHayffie, Gagonaya y a los guest.**

 **Por cierto, ya fue el cambio de horario en México, así que se retrasó el reloj una hora, no sé si en todos los países hagan este cambio de horario, pero para que lo consideren las que leen temprano esta historia que ahora la publicaré una hora más tarde.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	27. Sorpresa

Capítulo 27

 **Sorpresa**

― ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí contigo! ― le dijo emocionada, Prim.

― Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, patito.

Ambas hermanas estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama tamaño King de Katniss, en pijama y listas para dormir.

Su hermana y su madre estarían hospedadas el tiempo que permanecerían en el Capitolio en casa de Haymitch y Effie. Y aunque su escolta había insistido que cada una tuviera su recámara, Elena le había dicho que una habitación con dos camas individuales sería más que suficiente para ellas, pero lo cierto era que Prim dormiría junto a ella todas las noches, extrañaba a su hermana y tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

― ¡El Capitolio es hermoso! ¡Y esta casa es un palacio! ― la rubia volteó a su alrededor ― ¿Vas a tener tú una igual cuando te cases?

Ella se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y vio al techo ― No lo sé, y la verdad no me importaría vivir en un pequeño departamento. Supongo que el Capitolio no está tan mal, pero no es el distrito Doce.

― Mira, puedo entender que esto no es el bosque, pero el frío, el polvo, los colores opacos y desgastados que predominan en el Doce… ― negó con la cabeza ― En cambio esto está lleno de vida ― Prim se dejó caer sobre las almohadas a su lado.

― Todavía no puedo creer que no me dijeras que vendrías a visitarme ― se volteó de lado para verla ― Y tampoco me lo comentaron Haymitch y Effie.

― Eso fue porque no podíamos decirte nada. La verdad, Katniss, para qué nos hacemos, tú no sabes fingir una cara de sorpresa, tus emociones sobre todo cuando algo no te agrada mucho se pueden leer fácilmente en tu rostro.

Suspiró. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón y de haber sabido que su familia vendría al Capitolio, quien sabe, quizás la idea de exponerlas a ese mundo no le habría gustado mucho.

Le jalo un mechón de cabello a su hermana ― ¿Las trataron bien? ¿Fueron amables con ustedes?

― Todos fueron muy lindos con nosotras, no te preocupes. ¿Viste el vestido que me dieron? ¿Y cómo nos arreglaron a mamá y a mí? Definitivamente me veía mayor ¿no?

― ¿Mayor que quién?

― Más grande que Betty y Tabatha, por decir un ejemplo.

Ella frunció el ceño ― ¿Te refieres a las chicas que vivían al final de la calle de nuestra casa en la Veta? ― sabía que eran compañeras de escuela de Prim.

― Sí, ellas.

― ¿Y para qué quieres lucir mayor que ellas?

― Por nada, es solo que a Rory se le van los ojos cada que las ve.

― Un momento, ¿Tú quieres que a Rory Hawthorne se le vayan los ojos cuando te ve a ti?

― ¡No dije eso! ― rio.

Ella y su hermana no se parecían para nada en la forma de ser. Desde los once años, Katniss se había preocupado solamente por sacar adelante a su familia, en su mente no cabía otro pensamiento más que el de conseguir comida y algo de dinero; pero Prim estaba viviendo una etapa que ella simplemente se había saltado.

― Está bien ― rodó los ojos ― Admitiré que creo que es lindo. Y no digas nada al respecto, te advierto que mamá ya me dio "la charla" ― hizo comillas con los dedos.

― ¿Ya te dio la charla?

― ¿A ti no?

― Sí, cuando cumplí 16 años, no 14 como tú. Aunque no entiendo ni por qué lo hizo si sabía que no estaba viendo a nadie.

― ¡Fue tan vergonzoso!

― Lo sé.

― Y claro, también me dijo que no puedo tener novio aún porque considera que soy demasiado joven.

― ¡Eres demasiado joven!

― ¿Tú también, Katniss? Está bien, quizás me espere un par de años más.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

― Conocí a todos tus galanes, por cierto, aunque solo fuera de forma rápida.

― ¿Sí? ¿Y qué te parecieron?

Prim volteó a verla ― ¿Por qué despediste a Urko? Digo no es que crea que fuera a ganar, porque sinceramente no te veo caminando de la mano con él por el distrito Doce.

Ambas rieron.

― Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que asustaría a todo el pueblo.

― A todo el mundo, dirás, pero por lo que vi es buena persona, me hubiera gustado verlo al menos un programa más y que en su lugar hubiera salido Apolo.

― ¿No te cae bien Apolo?

― ¿Te cae bien a ti?

No podía contarle a su hermana que Apolo Gastrell debía permanecer en el programa hasta el final y que a ella también hubiera preferido que se quedara Urko, era un buen amigo.

― ¿A quién elegirías tú en mi lugar?

― Yo definitivamente me quedaba con Peeta, aunque también me gusta Regulus. Mamá en cambio…

Katniss se apoyó en un codo ― ¿Qué opina mamá?

― A ella le gusta Peeta, pero también le gusta Daniel, ya sabes porque es doctor. Aunque en mi opinión, la parte médica ya la tenemos cubierta en la familia. Y entre Regulus y Peeta, me quedo con el panadero ― suspiró ― No sé si tú lo has notado, bueno no lo creo porque eres muy despistada y no pones atención en estas cosas, pero cuando estás con él, hasta sonríes diferente, y créeme que no me lo estoy inventando y no fui la única que lo notó, lo mismo me dijo Madge, y se puede decir que ella y yo somos las que mejor te conocemos. Es guapo, sexy, buena persona, tierno y lo principal, está loco por ti. Pero bueno, aquí lo importante no es quién nos guste a nosotras, sino quién te gusta a ti.

Bostezó y lo hizo más que nada para no contestarle a su hermana. ¿Quién le gustaba? Bueno, ya se había dado cuenta, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

En su lugar decidió cambiar el tema y preguntarle sobre los chicos que estaban entrenando para los próximos Juegos del Hambre. Aunque el cambio de tema no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pues siempre que pensaba en eso se sentía ansiosa por su primer año como mentora.

― Ya es tarde, ¡buenas noches, Katniss!

― ¡Buenas noches, Prim!

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Las dos hermanas se bañaron y se arreglaron para bajar a desayunar.

― Siento mucho no poder hacer todo lo que hacíamos en tu cumpleaños estando aquí, Katniss.

― Patito, que mamá y tú estén aquí conmigo es más que suficiente ― le sonrió.

Cuando iban a bajar las escaleras, les llegó un fuerte aroma a flores.

― ¿Estás tratando de convertir mi casa en una florería, preciosa? ― le dijo Haymitch al pie de la escalera. Será mejor que vengas a ver esto.

Prim y ella se voltearon a ver y bajaron el resto de las escaleras de prisa.

― Por favor, Hilda. Ese arreglo que lo pongan en el estudio ― le dijo Effie.

― ¡No, no, no! No vas a apestar a flores también ese lugar, sabes que me gusta estar a solas ahí ― le dijo Haymitch.

― De acuerdo, entonces que los suban a las recámaras ― su escolta entonces se giró hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo ― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida!

― ¡Wow! ¿Todas estas flores son de Katniss? ― preguntó Prim.

― Todas y cada una de ellas ― Effie le lanzó una mirada a su esposo ― Hace tiempo que a mí no me regalan ni una.

― ¿Ves lo que provocas, preciosa? ― su mentor la abrazó ― ¡Felicidades!

Alrededor de la casa, había diversos arreglos florales, pero predominaban pequeñas bases con flores silvestres.

― ¿No vas a ver quién te las manda? ― le preguntó Effie.

― Sí, Katniss. Vamos a ver, yo también quiero saber ― su hermana corrió hacia un gran arreglo de rosas rojas ― ¿Puedo ayudarte a leerlos?

Ella se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada que esconder ― Claro.

― Éstas son de Apolo, que rara elección de flores, pero eso solo demuestra que no te conoce bien.

― ¿Estas flores no traían tarjeta? ― preguntó cuándo se acercó a uno de los pequeños arreglos de flores silvestres.

― Sí, lo entregaron aparte ― le sonrió Effie y le tendió un gran sobre blanco.

Ella se apartó, pero podía sentir las miradas de su hermana y su escolta en la espalda.

Abrió el sobre solo para toparse con un dibujo de ella en la playa en el que aparecía de perfil, con la trenza por un lado y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Además, era a colores, y podía verse un hermoso atardecer con el tono naranja que estaba segura era el mismo del cielo de esa tarde que compartió con el rubio.

― ¡Es de Peeta! ― comentó Prim a su lado, lo que la sobresaltó al estar tan entretenida viendo el dibujo.

― ¡Es hermoso! ― Effie apareció al otro lado ― Puedo enmarcarlo para que no se te maltrate.

― ¿Quieren darle espacio las dos? ― les dijo Haymitch ― Es su cumpleaños, déjenla respirar.

Su madre apareció con una taza de café ― Están muy lindas las flores, Katniss ― se acercó a ella y la abrazó para también desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

― Espera ― dijo Prim ― ¿No hay alguna otra nota en el sobre?

Katniss se asomó y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al no ver nada adentro, pero volvió a sonreír cuando vio el dibujo. Las flores que le regaló fueron las que le dijo que su hermana le daba todos los años, eso y el dibujo eran más de lo que podía pedir.

Junto con su mamá, hermana y escolta, vieron todas las tarjetas de las flores que le habían mandado. No sabía si los habían obligado en el programa, pero todos los candidatos y la producción, le habían mandado flores o arreglos frutales o cajas de chocolates.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba a solas de la compañía de su familia. Era agradable no hablar por una vez del programa y en cambio recordar historias de su padre, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer en su cumpleaños, algo que no compartió con Peeta, porque ese secreto lo guardaba celosamente, aún no se atrevía a hablarme mucho sobre su papá.

El tiempo pasó volando y de pronto escuchó la voz de Johanna.

― ¡Descerebrada! ― gritó ― ¿Dónde estás? ― abrió la puerta que daba al jardín ― ¡Ahí estás! ― se acercó a la mesa ― ¡Felicidades!

― Gracias ― sonrió ― Te presento a mi familia.

― Eres Johanna, la vencedora del siete ― se apresuró a decir su hermana ― Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Primrose, pero todos me dicen Prim ― le tendió la mano.

― Yo también sé quién eres, digamos que te volviste algo famosa por acá.

Su madre también se presentó con ella.

Johanna volteó con Katniss ― Te traje un regalo de ya sabes quién. Creo que mi cuñado está abusando de mí y se está cobrando todos los favores que le debo.

― ¿Un regalo de Peeta? ― preguntó su hermana.

Ante la mención del nombre, el estómago le dio un pequeño vuelco.

― Hum, veo que también tú has caído víctima de sus encantos ― le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Puedo ver el regalo yo también?

― Claro, vengan todas.

Cruzaron la sala y se dirigieron al comedor. Sobre la mesa había un hermoso pastel decorado como si se tratase de un bosque encantado.

― ¡Wow! ― exclamó su hermana ― ¿Y todo es comestible?

― Todo ― dijo Jo ― Es la especialidad de mi cuñado. Volteó hacia Katniss ― ¿Te gustó?

― Mucho ― Peeta lo había hecho para ella, y con lo que lo conocía, estaba segura de que lo habría hecho él solo. Las formas, los colores, todo era perfecto.

Se acercó para tocarlo, pero Jo la tomó por el brazo ― Ven, acompáñame un momento ― la llevó hasta la cocina.

― ¿Cuál es la prisa? ― pero apenas cruzó la puerta, un rico olor la asaltó ― ¿Es estofado de cordero? ― olfateó el aire.

― Sí, me dijeron que es tu favorito. Anda, acércate a probarlo.

Un joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, de bigote, con gorra y playera con el logo de la Pastelería Mellark, destapó la olla que contenía el estofado, tomó una cuchara y se la ofreció para que lo probara.

― Mmm ― no pudo evitar gemir y cerró los ojos para saborearlo ― Esto está delicioso.

― Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Esa voz… el chico que estaba frente a ella no era otro más que Peeta.

Él volteó hacia los lados, bien, estaban solos, Johanna se había encargado de eso.

― Era la única forma de verte en tu cumpleaños. Sé que ayer te felicité, pero había demasiadas personas y quería hacer algo especial por ti.

¿Era real? Nunca alguien se había tomado todas esas molestias por hacer algo lindo para ella, fuera de su familia, claro.

― Gracias ― le sonrió.

Él se pasó los dedos por el bigote ― ¿Qué tal mi disfraz?

― Con esa gorra, tu peluca y los bigotes, si nadie te ve a los ojos, dudo que te reconozcan.

― Bien, porque estoy seguro de que Effie me correría a patadas si me viera aquí. Fuera de las flores, no quería que te mandara nada, fue una ardua labor de convencimiento. Ahora sí, ¿me dejas darle un abrazo a la cumpleañera en su día?

― Por supuesto.

El panadero entonces la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido a través de la playera y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, el olor que siempre despedía a canela como si fuera su fragancia natural, como si lo exudara su cuerpo, era embriagante. La hacía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando se separaron un poco, él la besó. No se sorprendió, al contrario, en el fondo estaba esperando que él diera ese paso o lo habría hecho ella, por supuesto como parte de su estrategia, así que de inmediato correspondió al beso.

Y en esta ocasión, cuando Peeta le entreabrió sus labios e introdujo su lengua, ya no lo sintió extraño y ella también lo acarició con la suya.

Era extraño sentirlo con el bigote, pero no desagradable. Subió las manos y lo abrazó por el cuello y él le acarició la espalda hasta posar las manos sobre su cintura y de esta forma pegarla más a él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. En esa burbuja que habían creado no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, no había Juegos del Hambre, ni concursos, ni Capitolio, solo ellos dos y simplemente era agradable huir de todo por un momento. ¿Lo estaba utilizando? No, esa palabra era fuerte, después de todo, él deseaba convertirse en su esposo, ¿no?

La burbuja duró hasta que se abrió la puerta y escuchó el grito de su hermana ― ¡Katniss!

La castaña de inmediato empujó a Peeta por el pecho y casi lo hizo caer al piso.

― ¡Prim! ― entró Johanna y cuando los vio se disculpó ― Lo siento, me distraje.

No podía ver a los ojos a su hermana.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién es él? ― lo señaló.

― Hola, Prim ― el panadero se quitó la gorra.

― ¡Peeta! ― lo reconoció.

― Yo solo quería venir a darle un regalo a tu hermana.

― Sí, ya vi que se lo estabas dando.

Johanna soltó la carcajada ― ¡Amo a esta chica!

Katniss quería matarlas, en especial a su hermana quien probablemente se burlaría de ella más tarde o en su defecto, le exigiría todos los detalles.

― ¡Oh, huele magnífico! ― entró a la cocina en ese momento Effie.

Peeta de inmediato se volvió a la colocar la gorra y agachó la cabeza.

― Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos retiramos ― se despidió Johanna, y salió junto con el rubio disfrazado de la cocina ― ¡Disfruten la comida! ― les gritó.

En efecto, Katniss disfrutó de la comida junto con su familia, mentor y escolta.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Hace 23 años**

Hacía una semana que habían regresado de su luna de miel y no había ido nada bien. Effie no podía simplemente dejar pasar el hecho de que Haymitch no quisiera tener hijos, pero él se negaba a tocar el tema.

Lo sedujo un par de ocasiones, cosa que no fue nada difícil, pero al final cuando ella volvía a mencionar la palabra "bebé" o "hijo", él se iba sin dejarla explicarse, lo cual era muy frustrante.

Toda la semana habían dormido en recámaras separadas, y eso le dolía muchísimo. ¿Qué pareja iniciaba así su matrimonio? Eso no podía ser bueno y hasta ahorita se sentía un completo fracaso como esposa.

En ese momento lamentaba el tener una casa tan grande, pues él se le podía esconder fácilmente entre tantas habitaciones y se sentía sola.

En su mente se había formado toda una fantasía sobre lo que sería su matrimonio: harían todo juntos, se darían muchas muestras de cariño, podría presumir con sus amigas lo perfecta que era su vida de casada, irían a fiestas, dejaría que las cámaras los fotografiara como las celebridades que ahora eran, porque para qué negarlo, la fama era algo que siempre le había atraído.

Cuando Haymitch le dijo esa mañana durante el desayuno, que Chaff y Lucrecia los habían invitado a su casa a cenar, había aceptado de inmediato. Necesitaba salir ya de esa casa, y que mejor que observar a otro matrimonio de un vencedor para tratar de ver cómo funcionaban como pareja y averiguar que estaba mal con el suyo.

Llegaron a la casa de los Johnson. Tanto Chaff y Lucrecia los recibieron en el vestíbulo, y Haymitch y ella se agacharon para besar la mejilla de la mujer en la silla de ruedas.

― Cariño, ¿por qué no te vas al bar en el sótano con Haymitch, mientras yo paso un rato con Effie en la sala antes de la cena?

― Te iba a proponer lo mismo ― cuando la mujer se iba a mover en su silla eléctrica, él la detuvo ― Deja, yo te llevo.

― No es necesario ― le dijo cuando se agachó para tomarla en brazos.

― Me gusta hacerlo.

Ella y Haymitch intercambiaron una mirada, y después Effie siguió al vencedor del Once a la sala de estar, donde pasaría al parecer un rato a solas con Lucrecia.

― Por favor, toma asiento donde gustes ― le dijo la escritora todavía en brazos de su esposo.

La rubia no pudo evitar ver la manera en la que Chaff acomodaba con cuidado a su esposa en el sillón, le ponía un almohadón en la espalda, y después le daba un tierno beso en los labios, pero Lucrecia había notado como los observaba y se sonrojó por su imprudencia.

― No creas que siempre es así de cariñoso conmigo, querida. Solo lo hace cuando hay visita.

Chaff rio antes de salir de la sala ― ¡Amo a esta mujer!

No era fácil admitirlo, pero había sentido envidia al verlos.

Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas y Lucrecia pidió bebidas para las dos al personal de servicio, le preguntó ― ¿Cómo les ha ido en su corto periodo de casados?

Conocía a Lucrecia, pero no eran íntimas amigas y la verdad era que ni a su mejor amiga se atrevía a contarle la verdad, así que dando su mejor sonrisa y tratando de sonar muy segura, le contestó ― De maravilla.

La esposa de Chaff no dijo nada de inmediato, por el contrario, se quedó observándola por lo que le pareció una eternidad al grado que se sintió algo incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

― Sabes, soy una persona muy observadora. Creo que gracias a eso he podido escribir con tantos detalles mis novelas.

Effie se enderezó más en su lugar si eso era posible.

― No voy a pedir que me cuentes nada que no desees, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Recuerda que yo también estoy casada con un vencedor y te puedo asegurar que el camino recorrido hasta ahora no ha sido muy fácil.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó incrédula. Siempre que los había observado, a pesar de las limitaciones de Lucrecia, se veían como una pareja realmente feliz.

Loki rio ― En verdad. No voy a negarte que Chaff y yo tenemos mucha química y nos hemos convertido en los mejores amigos, pero, cariño, tiene un gran peso en la espalda y en ocasiones sus múltiples demonios salen a la superficie.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando así que se paró y se sentó más cerca de ella, se sentía desesperada por compartir con alguien lo que les sucedía a Haymitch y ella.

― La luna de miel al principio no fue cómo lo había soñado ― bajó la mirada y las manos de Lucrecia se posaron sobre las suyas para darle la confianza de seguir hablando ― Es que… ― respiró hondo, no quería llorar, pero estaba por contar algo que creía no podría hablar con nadie ― Me hizo sentir como si se hubiera arrepentido de casarse conmigo ¿sabes cómo? Como si los meses anteriores, el compromiso, la boda, todo hubiera sido una gran farsa y yo no le interesara realmente ― las lágrimas la traicionaron, pero de inmediato se las quitó con la mano ― No quería ni dormir conmigo, bueno, sí teníamos intimidad, pero después de eso se marchaba a la sala a dormir.

Loki le apretó las manos y ella se maldijo mentalmente por mostrarse así de vulnerable frente a otra persona que no conocía tan bien.

― Tranquila, hermosa ― su forma de hablar y tono de voz eran reconfortantes ― Yo no creo que no le importes, pero debes entender una cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Ellos no se querían casar ― apretó más el agarre que ejercía en sus manos ― Si nos ponemos por un momento en su lugar, la verdad es terrible. Imagínate, ir a los Juegos, luchar a muerte con otros niños, convertirte en un asesino, finalmente salir vencedor con todos los traumas que eso con lleva, solo para que te digan que en lugar de ir a vivir tranquilo el resto de tu vida, todavía tienes la obligación de casarte con un capitolino. Discúlpame, pero ¡es una mierda!

En ese momento entró una chica con una charola, y deposito en la mesa de centro algunos tentempiés y le entregó a cada una un daiquirí de fresa.

Effie siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos de la joven, mientras en su mente trataba de reconciliar la cruda verdad que le había dicho Loki, y no era como si no lo supiera, sino que no se había detenido a analizar las cosas así. Su abuela nunca se quejó de su matrimonio, pero bueno, si ella no se hubiera casado con un hombre del Capitolio, lo hubiera hecho con un joven técnico de la represa del distrito Cinco, con quien sus padres ya habían negociado el matrimonio.

Cuando se quedaron solas de nuevo, Lucrecia continuó ― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo? Quizás para alguien de nosotros sea todo un sueño hecho realidad desposar al nuevo Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, pero ¿y para ellos?

No podía hablar. Simplemente las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta.

― Las cosas que han pasado entre muchos de estos matrimonios forzados… ― negó con la cabeza ― Chaff me contó lo que la esposa de Gregory Kay lo obliga hacer, es terrible. No sé si recuerdes hace ocho años el suicidio de Lilibeth, la vencedora del Ocho a quien obligaron a casarse con un hombre cuarenta años más grande que ella, o lo que pasó con Wiress.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Wiress? ― recordaba a esa vencedora perfectamente, había tenido una crisis de histeria al final de sus Juegos cuando apuñaló al último tributo.

― Hace un mes su esposo decidió internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque dice que es muy nerviosa e inestable. Y afirma que solo será por unos meses mientras se recupera, pero la verdad… no creo que vaya a volver a salir.

― ¡Por Dios!

― Pero así son las cosas para ellos ¿no?

La rubia se llevó la bebida a los labios y la tomó toda como si fuera agua.

― Claro no todas las parejas entre vencedores y capitolinos están destinadas al fracaso, ha habido muy buenos matrimonios, tú misma tuviste el ejemplo de tu abuela. Y me atrevo a decir que nosotros estamos entre las afortunadas.

― Sí, tú y Chaff hacen muy buena pareja.

― Y tú también.

― Pero tú y Chaff se aman, y yo amo a Haymitch, pero él a mí…

― No siempre fue así ― la cortó.

― ¿Qué?

― Chaff y yo ― sonrió y le dio un trago a su bebida ― todo empezó como un trato solamente.

Effie se sentó más cerca de la orilla, quería escucharlo todo.

― Tú sabes que estoy enferma, tengo mis días contados desde años y bueno, antes de los tratamientos experimentales a los que me sometí, solo iban a ser dos años. Soy escritora y en ese entonces me pareció bien vivir una nueva aventura para tener más historias que contar, así que busqué al nuevo vencedor y le hice una propuesta ― sonrió cuando vio la expresión de Effie en el rostro ― No te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

― No ― negó con la cabeza.

― Le prometí a Chaff que no pasarían más de dos años y al término de este tiempo sería un viudo millonario, recuerdo que incluso lo llevé con mi doctor y le enseñé mis registros médicos ― rio ― Creo que la mano que perdió en los Juegos y el negarse a una prótesis no le dejó muchas opciones de pareja, así que entre elegir a unas mujeres con edad suficiente para ser su madre o yo ― se encogió de hombros ― supongo que fui la opción más conveniente.

Pudo sentir como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Ella había sido también la opción más conveniente de Haymitch, ¿pero de qué hablaba? Ella misma le había dicho que se casara con ella, pero lo hizo porque ¿había algo entre ellos no? Lo había sentido, necesitaba creer eso.

― Nunca pensamos que pasaría eso.

― ¿Pasar qué? ― preguntó.

― El darnos cuenta de que éramos muy compatibles, que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somos almas gemelas o como quieras llamarlo ― movió la mano.

― No creo que nos pase lo mismo a nosotros, Haymitch es…

― Dale tiempo. Créeme que el choque entre culturas es fuerte, y mientras unos no tienen problemas para adaptarse a la vida acelerada del Capitolio, a otros les cuesta mucho. Te lo juro, mi moreno y yo discutimos muchísimo al principio.

― Después está el tema de los hijos, él no quiere…

― ¡Un momento! ― de nuevo la interrumpió ― ¿Ya le hablaste de hijos? ¡Querida tienen casados 5 minutos, aún no se conocen realmente y ya sacaste el tema!

Eso la hizo sentirse mortificada ― No fue como si le pidiera tener hijos mañana, solo hablé de que las habitaciones de la casa en un futuro serían de nuestros hijos y de inmediato se puso como loco, se fue de la recamara, y no me ha dejado explicarle nada, solo dice que él jamás va a tener hijos. Ni siquiera dormimos juntos, él eligió otra recamara y yo no sé qué hacer, me siento tan sola ― las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

― ¡Oh, querida! ― le tendió los brazos ― Ven acá que no me puedo parar.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

― ¿Te dijo que ya quería hijos? ― Chaff lanzó un chiflido.

― Bueno, no dijo que ya, pero mencionó que desea llenar en un futuro la casa de niños y yo no puedo con eso. No quiero tener hijos, quizás antes pude haberlo hecho, pero ahora no.

― ¿Antes? ¿Te refieres a los Juegos?

― Sí, no, no sé. Realmente la idea de convertirme en padre jamás estuvo entre mis prioridades o sueños, pero eso ahora es un NO rotundo.

― Yo siempre quise tener hijos.

Haymitch le iba a dar un trago a su vaso y lo bajó ― ¿En serio?

― Sabes que vengo de una familia numerosa, mis padres tuvieron siete hijos y yo soy el penúltimo. Todos mis hermanos mayores estaban casados y con varios niños cada uno. Se necesitan muchas manos para trabajar los campos, pero no lo hacen por eso, creo que estamos acostumbrados a que la casa esté llena de gente.

― Pero los Juegos…

― Nunca me habían preocupado realmente ― rio ― Entre tantas personas que tiene el distrito, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de salir cosechado aun y cuando tuvieras teselas? ― se encogió de hombros ― Ningún conocido o pariente había ido a los Juegos antes, somos un distrito grande. Pero bueno, la suerte no estuvo de mi lado ― se sirvió más whiskey.

― Pero cambió tu forma de pensar ¿no? Después de los Juegos, quiero decir.

― Eso creía. Los Juegos nos cambian, sacan de los rincones más oscuros los demonios que no sabíamos que teníamos dentro, nos convierten en algo que jamás creímos que podríamos ser.

― Asesinos ― le dijo Haymitch.

― Eso entre otras cosas ― Chaff rodeó la barra y se sentó en un banco alto a un lado de él.

― Entonces tú me entiendes.

― Eso era antes.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Amo a mi esposa. Mi Loki ― levantó la vista a donde estaba seguro estaba la sala en el piso superior ― No quiero perderla, Haymitch. Me resisto a perderla y no voy a dejar de buscar nuevos tratamientos que puedan alargarle la vida, aunque sea un minuto más.

Sabía que su amigo quería a su esposa, se notaba, pero no sabía de la profundidad de esos sentimientos.

― A veces pienso que me gustaría tener un hijo con ella, así podría quedarme con una parte suya, pero esa nunca fue una posibilidad para nosotros, desde un inicio Lucrecia me dijo que los tratamientos de su enfermedad la habían dejado estéril.

¿Qué se decía en esos casos? Chaff se encontraba en una situación completamente opuesta a la suya ― ¡Diablos, amigo! Lo siento, eso apesta.

― Effie es una buena chica, Haymitch. Y solo falta ver como pone esos ojitos de borrego cuando te ve, para saber que está locamente enamorada de ti.

― Pero yo no de ella.

― Solo dale tiempo. Necesitan conocerse, convivir más, pero es importante que te des la oportunidad de dejarla entrar.

― Es que no es justo que nos obliguen…

― ¡No es justo! Bla, bla, bla. ¡Ya saca la cabeza de tu trasero y reconcíliate con la idea de que ahora esta es tu vida, justa o no! ― negó con la cabeza ― En serio amigo, no sé qué más quieres. Tienes una esposa muy hermosa, joven…

― Y superficial, malcriada, que adora la fama y…

― ¿Hubieras preferido una esposa como la de Gregory?

Lo recorrió un escalofrío ― No, pero…

― Pero nada. Cuando antes te hagas a la idea de que ahora esta es tu vida y ella es tu esposa ― señaló con el dedo el piso superior ― será lo mejor. Tú puedes elegir vivir el resto de tu vida lamentando lo infeliz que eres o darte una oportunidad y tratar de ser feliz. Con respecto a los hijos, ese es un tema que solo les atañe a ustedes dos, pero si la chica no quiere que la embaraces ya, qué más da, solo dile que necesitas tiempo para que deje el tema descansar algunos años, dile que te de… no sé, ¿10 años? Y que entonces volverán a discutirlo, así te la quitarás de encima un buen tiempo.

Él se quedó pensando. No era tan mala idea después de todo y eso lo dejaría enterrar el tema por un largo periodo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Cómo están? Qué les pareció el capítulo y la sorpresa de Peeta para Katniss?**

 **Prim y su madre permanecerán en el Capitolio hasta que finalice el programa, cosa que será dentro de poco. Y también las veremos más involucradas en dicho programa.**

 **Por otra parte, que opinan de los consejos de Lucrecia y Chaff? Ya veremos un poco más de ellos el próximo capítulo, que la cena aun no empieza.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia, estoy a un solo comentario de rebasar los 400! eso me emociona mucho y ya saben es por lo que continuo escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus nuevos follows y favoritos y por todos los que se toman el tiempo de escribirme y darme sus opiniones o sugerencias, gracias: claudiacobos79, SiziGuez, TheOnlyHayffie, EternalReader15, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, Brujita22, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Gagonaya, Everlack y a los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	28. Decisiones

Capítulo 28

 **Decisiones**

Las citas especiales se habían terminado. Al quedar solamente cuatro candidatos, todos grabarían segmentos con ella. Lo que a Katniss no le agradaba del todo, era que su madre y hermana formarían también parte de ellas.

Plutarch le había comentado que la idea era ver la compatibilidad que mostraba su familia con cada uno de ellos, pero a la castaña no terminaba por gustarle la idea de pasear a su mamá y Prim por el Capitolio.

Iniciaron con un desayuno en el Hotel Gold, donde harían creer al público que se estaban hospedando Elena y Prim. Ahí convivieron con Regulus, quien se mostró un poco serio y seco, pero Katniss sabía por qué lo hacía, no podía gustarle mucho a su familia.

Después fueron a la Clínica Labrot, donde su madre se mostró realmente impresionada con el tour que le dieron. Daniel fue particularmente encantador con Elena, no dejó de adularla y decirle que le encantaría tener una persona como ella trabajando ahí, los dedos de sus manos no eran suficientes para contar la cantidad de veces que su mamá se había sonrojado. ¡Por Dios! Era vergonzoso. Pero tenía que admitir que el doctor fue inteligente, también supo cómo acercarse a Prim a quien la hizo acompañarlo para visitar a Alex y le pidió que le ayudara a cambiar los vendajes de los brazos de la última operación que le habían hecho al niño.

― Ven conmigo un momento por favor, Katniss. Quiero mostrarte algo ― Daniel le tendió la mano y no pudo negarse a ir con él, se había portado muy amable con ellas.

Volteó hacia Haymitch y le hizo una señal de que en un momento regresaba ― ¿A dónde vamos? ― le preguntó.

Daniel pasó una tarjeta por un lector y la huella de su dedo pulgar y atravesaron unas puertas.

― Quiero mostrarte un proyecto en el que tengo un par de años trabajando ― subieron a un elevador en el que volvió a colocar su huella para poder oprimir el número del piso al que iban a ir.

― En los otros elevadores no hay tanta seguridad.

― No, porque extremamos precauciones para los laboratorios, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a investigación.

― ¿Lo que me vas a mostrar es ultra secreto? ― trató de bromear, pero en realidad se sentía nerviosa por alejarse tanto de los demás.

― Más o menos ― le guiñó un ojo ― Pero no te asustes, nada malo.

Llegaron a un pasillo con un ventanal desde donde se veían en su interior una serie de equipos médicos y varias personas con bata blanca y cubrebocas trabajando.

― Siempre me ha interesado mucho la cirugía reconstructiva, creo que ya te había dicho que para mí es muy importante que las personas que sufrieron alguna mutilación o nacieron con algún problema genético, vuelvan a sentirse completas de nuevo y puedan llevar una vida normal.

― Sí, me habías comentado.

― Estoy trabajando en un proyecto que manejo con mucha discreción, porque dudo que, si se enteraran ciertas personas, les agradaría.

Ella frunció el ceño. Ahora sentía curiosidad ― ¿De qué trata? Bueno, solo si quieres decirme.

― ¿Qué opinas de los avox?

Ella lo vio a los ojos un momento antes de responder ― Nunca he estado a favor de la esclavitud y lo que le hacen a esas personas y sus familias… ― negó con la cabeza. Se estaba arriesgando con su declaración, pero sabía que Daniel no diría nada al respecto.

― Uno de los proyectos en los que estoy trabajando es con los avox, para devolverles su capacidad de habla y que puedan comer y degustar los alimentos como cualquier otra persona.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿En serio?

― Las operaciones de reconstrucción de lengua siempre han existido, para ello se toma parte del tejido del propio paciente, pero son operaciones que involucran aproximadamente treinta personas entre doctores, anestesiólogos y personal y duran más de 12 horas. Así que nosotros desarrollamos una nueva lengua que acelera el proceso del paciente de recuperación y uso completo de todas sus funciones, y que no requiere de un equipo de trabajo de más de 6 personas.

― Eso es muy bueno ― estaba sorprendida, nunca creyó que fuera a decirle algo así.

― Por supuesto que no podemos ir por ahí operando avox, creo que me convertirían en uno en este instante si se enterara el gobierno. Pero confío en que un día las cosas van a cambiar. Por lo pronto, hemos podido ayudar a cinco personas cuyas familias perdieron todo su dinero para comprarlos de nuevo, y hoy en día tres de ellas trabajan conmigo. Por supuesto nadie sabe de esto. ― abrió una puerta ― Quiero presentartelos.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

― ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor? ― le preguntó Haymitch en cuanto llegaron a una empresa donde sería la grabación con Apolo ― Tardaste en regresar y estuve a punto de lanzar un equipo de búsqueda tras de ti.

― Me mostro un proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando. Lo único que puedo decirte es que fue muy interesante.

Su mentor rio ― Veo que está echando toda la carne al asador.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Preciosa, ya llegamos casi al final. En dos programas tendrás que elegir a tu esposo y él también ha notado que tienes cierta preferencia por un panadero de ojos azules.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

― Ni me mires así, es la verdad. Así que supongo que él simplemente está tratando de convencerte por todos los medios posibles. Si este proyecto del que no puedes hablar es bueno y le sube algunos puntos frente a tus ojos, ¡pues venga! No pierde nada con seguir intentando llamar tu atención.

Katniss levantó la vista ― ¿Por qué Apolo eligió esta empresa para grabar hoy? Es algo extraño.

―Lo que me dijo Plutarch fue que los padres de Apolo no estaban de acuerdo en que participara en el programa, pero el muchacho siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido. Tampoco quedaron muy satisfechos con su actuación hasta ahora y al parecer lo amenazaron, le dijeron que si quería que participaran en el penúltimo programa, tendría que hacer una grabación en una de sus empresas.

Las empresas Gastrell tenían una división con lo último en tecnología y actualmente se encontraban en una que se encargaba del diseño de electrodomésticos de punta. Todo fue como si se encontraran de nuevo en una de las primeras grabaciones, un gran comercial. Por lo menos Apolo conocía bien los productos, lo que la sorprendió, y le comentó a su madre que, de casarse con Katniss, su casa estaría equipada con los equipos más innovadores.

Por último, fueron a la Pastelería Mellark, donde degustarían diferentes bocadillos y tomarían el té.

― ¡Todo el día estuve esperando esto! ― dijo Prim en cuanto aparcaron la limosina.

― Ya me imagino el porqué ― respondió Katniss.

― ¿Crees que Peeta nos quiera regalar algunos de sus pastelillos y nos dé una caja para llevar como la que llevó Effie al distrito Doce?

― Prim ― bajó la voz ― Recuerda que no puedes mencionar eso. Peeta nunca me ha regalado nada, ¿de acuerdo?

― No te preocupes por eso. Yo solo comentaba porque tiene que quedar bien con su futura cuñada.

― ¡Prim! ― le jaló un mechón de cabello ― ¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso! Te recuerdo que aún no he elegido a nadie.

― ¡Cuidado! Me despeinas ― rio y se dio una vuelta. Traía un hermoso vestido color lila con cuadros rojos y zapatos de tacón bajo.

Estaba segura de que su hermana se sentía toda una princesa. Había tomado mucho mejor de lo que había pensado su visita al Capitolio.

― ¿Crees que Johanna vaya a estar aquí? ― le preguntó la rubia. La vencedora del Siete le había caído muy bien.

― No sé, no lo creo.

― La verás la próxima semana, no te preocupes ― comentó Peeta a su espalda, lo que provocó que la hermana de Katniss diera un pequeño salto del susto ― ¡Hola, Prim! ― se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un saludo común entre los capitolinos.

Ella notó como su hermana se sonrojó, señal de que definitivamente había caído bajo los encantos del panadero. Y no fue la única, cuando él se acercó a saludar a su madre, notó que a ésta no le desagradaba para nada.

Entraron a la pastelería. Peeta les dio un breve tour por el lugar y les habló un poco de su historia familiar y cómo el abuelo Mellark comenzó a vender pan y a ganar fama. Ella ya conocía esa historia, pues él se la había contado durante un receso de una de las primeras grabaciones donde los dos se la pasaban charlando.

Prim estaba encantada, no podía creer que todas las figuras que veía eran pasteles, no paraba de hacer preguntas y no tuvo ningún problema para acercarse con los empleados del rubio a charlar con ellos.

― Ahora si me acompañan ― Peeta extendió el brazo y las guio de nuevo a la parte delantera de la pastelería donde estaban las mesas para degustación ― No puedo esperar a que me den su opinión sobre los diferentes platillos que preparé, que por cierto hice yo solo.

― ¡Eso es una gran ventaja, Katniss! ― se giró hacia ella su hermana ― Dado que tú no sabes cocinar.

― ¡Prim! ― le llamó la atención su madre. Estaba segura de que su hermana se había olvidado por completo de que grababan todo lo que decían ― Eso no fue muy agradable de decir, hija.

― Yo se preparar algunas cosas ― se defendió.

― No se preocupen ― Peeta estaba tratando de no reír ― Yo podría cocinar siempre, me encanta la cocina ― le guiñó un ojo.

Todo lo que probaron estuvo delicioso como siempre. Peeta se había sentado con ellas y la plática fue muy amena sin pasarse de adulaciones para su familia, lo que Katniss agradeció.

― Y ahora espero que disfruten del postre ― colocó en el centro de la mesa lo que parecía ser una pequeña maceta con primroses.

― ¡Son mis flores! ― gritó Prim.

― Y son comestibles ― le sonrió Katniss, después que giró hacia Peeta y gesticuló un "gracias".

Cuando terminaron de filmar, Peeta se disculpó con ellas, diciéndoles que les tenía un regalo. Y su hermana se emocionó, ya sabía lo que era, la descarada le había pedido un poco de todo.

― No sabía que Peeta tenía empleado a un avox ― le dijo su madre en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

― ¿Un avox? No, Peeta no tiene avoxs, mamá.

― Sí, el joven delgado de ojos verdes de allá atrás.

― Marco es sordomudo no es avox.

― Cariño, estoy segura de que es un avox, lo estuve observando cuando se comunicaba con la mujer mayor que estaba a su lado. No tiene lengua.

De inmediato la vencedora sintió una pesadez en su estómago, como si se hubiera comido un montón de piedras. Peeta no podía tener avox, ¿él no estaba de acuerdo con eso o sí?

El rubio volvió y colocó una gran caja blanca con un lazo negro frente a ellas ― Espero que lo disfruten.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ― exclamó Prim ― ¡Eres mi favorito!

Él rio, pero Katniss no podía pensar en nada más, se sentía molesta y decepcionada.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó al verla tan seria.

― Pensé que no empleabas avoxs ― le dijo entre dientes.

― No lo hago.

― ¿Y Marco? ― le preguntó enojada.

Peeta volteó a los lados, después la tomó de la mano ― Vamos a hablar.

― Yo no quiero hablar ― se soltó.

― No es lo que crees. Por favor, Katniss ― la vio con sus intensos ojos azules.

Tenía derecho a explicarse y ella en verdad quería saber lo que pasaba ― Está bien ― pero no permitió que la tocara cuando la guio de nuevo tras las puertas de la cocina.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Arriba a mi departamento, quiero hablar a solas contigo ― le dijo en voz baja y se le quedó viendo ― Sabes que no voy a sobrepasarme ni nada. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella volteó a su alrededor, los empleados les estaban lanzando miradas curiosas, pero ella fijó su mirada en Marco, el joven al parecer estaba riendo con la mujer mayor que se llamaba Marcia y con Jacko, otro de los trabajadores. Eso era extraño, nunca había visto a una avox tan relajado.

― Sí ― le contestó y pasó frente a él cuando le indicó el camino a las escaleras.

Peeta cerró la puerta del departamento y ella se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

― No, así estoy bien ― seguía un poco a la defensiva.

― No te enojes, Katniss. No es lo que parece.

― Tengo que volver abajo antes de que piensen que me secuestraste o algo. Así que solo explícate.

― Marco era un avox, pero ya no lo es. Su familia compró su libertad hace años.

Bajó los brazos lentamente.

― Es nieto de Marcia ― continuó ― Sus padres murieron en un ataque… ― negó con la cabeza ― él fue castigado por esas acciones, es lo que puedo decirte. Sus abuelos gastaron todo el dinero que tenían para poder pagar por su libertad, pero tardaron cuatro años en hacerlo, lo tenían trabajando en las instalaciones subterráneas de la presa, era parte del equipo de limpieza. Por lo general las familias que tienen un pariente avox caen en desgracia y el gobierno se asegura de que queden sin un centavo antes de liberarlo. Como comprenderás, no muchas personas se animan a darles empleo por considerarlos criminales, pero un día Marcia me buscó y me pidió trabajo, ella había sido dueña de un restaurante muy popular al otro extremo de la ciudad, me explicó su situación y decidí darle empleo no solo a ella sino también a su nieto, sé que necesitan el dinero.

Se sentía estúpida, ¿cómo pudo pensar mal de él? Debió imaginarse algo así desde el inicio.

― Lo siento, pensaba que era sordomudo y luego mi madre me dijo que…

― Está bien ― le tomó la mano y en esta ocasión ella lo permitió ― De todas formas, pensaba explicarte esto después.

Ahora se sentía avergonzada, no podía ni verlo a los ojos ― Regresemos antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

Trató de pasar a su lado, pero él la detuvo ― Nunca huyas de mí, Kat. Por favor siempre aclaremos los malentendidos, no me gusta verte molesta conmigo.

Ella asintió y apenas lo hizo, él la besó, lo cual no se le hizo raro. ¿Acaso ahora estaba esperando que la besara cada vez que se encontraban a solas? Colocó los brazos sobre su pecho, pero justo en ese momento, tocaron dos veces a la puerta.

― ¡Peeta, Katniss! Siento interrumpirlos chicos, pero la señora Everdeen está preguntando por su hija, creo que ya quiere marcharse ― les dijo Cinna.

Ambos se separaron. Era vergonzoso, pero el estilista parecía destinado a interrumpirlos cada vez que podía.

― Ya vamos a bajar ― le dijo Peeta.

Se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron antes de salir del departamento.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Katniss estaba acostumbrada a charlar por las noches con su hermana, lo había hecho durante años. Las dos en pijama compartiendo la cama hablaban sobre cómo había ido su día, pero tener a su madre junto a ellas era muy extraño.

Ese día, Elena y Prim habían tenido una comida con los cuatro candidatos restantes juntos. En esta ocasión, para su fortuna, ella solo había estado como espectadora junto con Haymitch y Effie.

Ahora estaba compartiendo una especie de pijamada con su mamá y hermana.

― ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a despedir en el programa de mañana? ― le preguntó Prim.

No podía decirles que debía salir Regulus ― No lo sé, aún no estoy segura.

― Yo sí sé, saca a Apolo.

― ¿Sigue sin caerte bien? ― se encogió de hombros ― No sé, si se queda podría tener en un futuro unos lindos electrodomésticos en mi casa que incluyan un refrigerador parlante.

― ¡Ja! Cómo si a ti alguna vez te hubiera importando eso.

― Prim deja a tu hermana. Esta decisión es solo suya.

― Es solo una opinión mamá. Tú también tienes a tus favoritos.

― Eso no importa, al final la única decisión que cuenta es la de Katniss.

― Bueno, es mi decisión, pero me interesa su opinión. Ahora que tuvieron oportunidad de convivir con ellos, ¿qué opinan?

― Mi favorito es Peeta ― dijo de inmediato Prim.

― Sí, creo que lo mencionaste en varias ocasiones.

― Me gustaba Regulus, pero no sé si lo pusimos nervioso o qué pasó que lo noté un poco diferente a cómo veía que actuaba antes en los otros programas. Y bueno, después de conocer en persona al Dr. Labrot, no me parece tan malo.

Por supuesto, Daniel había sabido jugar bien su estrategia con su familia al mostrarles su clínica y hacer a Prim partícipe con Alex. Su hermana había estado como en las nubes, e incluso se había ofrecido a ser su tutor personal.

― Y tú mamá, ¿qué piensas?

― ¡Es más que obvio que mamá prefiere al doctor!

― Sin duda el doctor me agrada mucho, pero lo repito, esta es solo tu decisión y créeme que yo soy la menos indicada para decirte con quién debes o no estar. Ustedes saben que me enamoré de su padre, conocen esa historia ¿no? La hija de los farmacéuticos que se enamoró del pobre minero y prefirió irse a vivir a la Veta, pero ¿sabían que sus abuelos ya me habían prometido en matrimonio con Lucas?

― ¡¿El panadero?! ― exclamaron las dos.

Su madre solo les sonrió.

― ¡Pero es tan serio, mamá! ― dijo la menor.

― Lo sé, fuimos compañeros en la escuela. Tu padre y él eran polos opuestos. Robert siempre me hizo reír, nos hicimos los mejores amigos antes de cambiar nuestra relación al plano romántico ― se giró hacia Katniss ― Hija, sé que aún no estás enamorada de alguno de ellos y que la boda no se llevará a cabo por tu propia elección, pero si alguno de ellos se ha convertido en tu amigo y te hace reír… puede ser un buen comienzo.

― Lo ves, Katniss. ¡Te precipitaste al expulsar a Urko!

― Espera, ¿quién es ese? ― preguntó su mamá ― ¿El chico que parecía un demonio con esos cuernos en la frente?

Prim rio― Mamá casi se cubría los ojos cada vez que él salía en pantalla.

― Pues te aviso, mamá, que Urko es mi amigo y me hacía reír un montón.

― ¿Mencioné que también debe haber algo de atracción física? Recuerda que tu padre era un hombre muy atractivo.

― Por eso ya no debemos preocuparnos, los cuatro chicos que quedan son guapísimos, además ―, continuó Prim ― mañana en el programa yo te ayudaré a que veas quienes son los que mejor te conocen ― le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿No te sientes nerviosa?

― Para nada ― sonrió.

Su hermana era buena hablando en público, no por nada había ganado dos años seguidos el concurso de oratoria de la escuela.

― Está bien, hazlos sufrir un rato.

Rieron todas.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Hace 23 años**

Se sentaron a cenar. Lucrecia estaba en la cabecera en su silla de ruedas, Chaff a su derecha y Effie a su izquierda, y él a un lado de su esposa.

Podía ver rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de Effie y odiaba eso, no le gustaba que ella llorara y podía apostar a que de alguna forma, él había sido el culpable de ello.

A pesar de la charla de Chaff, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso e incómodo. Esa semana habían estado tan apartados Effie y él, sobre todo por una misma discusión, que ahora sentía como si una persona desconocida estuviera a su lado.

― Cuéntenme, ¿qué han hecho esta primera semana como esposos? ― les preguntó la escritora.

― Por favor, omitan los detalles triple x.

Lucrecia rio ― No le hagan caso, me refiero a otro tipo de cosas, por ejemplo ¿ya fueron de compras juntos? Y me refiero al supermercado no al mall.

― ¿Al supermercado? Hace muchos años que no voy. Eso lo hace Hilda, nuestra ama de llaves.

Haymitch rodó los ojos ― La princesa jamás haría algo tan común como eso ― comentó. Lo que le ganó una mirada molesta de parte de su esposa.

― Eso es algo que yo les aconsejo hacer juntos, lo digo en serio. Puede ayudarles a conocerse un poco más ― se ajustó sobre la pequeña nariz las gruesas gafas de marco rojo ― Por ejemplo, en nuestro caso, descubrí que Chaff cree que se puede vivir solamente de alcohol.

Todos rieron.

― ¡Lo juro! La primera vez que fuimos, en lo que yo estaba eligiendo frutas y verduras, él se fue a la sección de vinos y licores para echar al carrito una botella de cada una. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Chaff levantó los brazos ― Tenemos un bar grande, teníamos que llenarlo. Además, ella se encarga de comprar la comida aburrida y yo la divertida.

― Querrás decir la nutritiva, ¿no, amor?

― Es lo mismo ― le restó importancia con la mano ― Pero amigo, tienes que ir a esa tienda donde venden todo al por mayor.

― ¡Oh, sí! Vayan a Capitol's Club.

― Te dan a probar un montón de comida y es impresionante ver todo lo que venden ahí.

― Tomen nuestro consejo en serio ― sonrió Lucrecia ― Vayan juntos de compras al supermercado, puede ser una experiencia muy divertida.

El ambiente comenzó a relajarse un poco.

― Ahora que recuerdo, también fueron divertidas las clases de manejo ― comentó el vencedor del Once.

― ¿Sabes conducir? ― le preguntó Haymitch.

― Por supuesto, amigo. Y te aconsejo que tú también aprendas. A mí me enseñó mi Loki.

― Ahí tienes, Effie. Tú puedes enseñarle a Haymitch.

― ¡Por favor! Effie no sabe conducir, para eso tiene un chofer que la lleva a todos lados ― se burló.

― ¡Claro que sé conducir!

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó incrédulo.

― Mi hermano me enseñó, aunque claro, mamá no sabe porque no creía necesario que yo aprendiera.

― ¿Y lo haces bien?

― ¡Sí, Haymitch! Por más difícil que esto sea de comprender para ti. Aunque claro, mi padre se pondría doble cinturón de seguridad si pudiera cada que yo conduzco, pero te aseguro que jamás he tenido un choque.

― ¡Hombres! ― exclamó la escritora ― Una vez que Chaff aprendió, no me dejó conducir de nuevo. Pero, ¿ya vieron? Tienen muchas cosas que conocer el uno del otro.

Estaba claro que la pareja anfitriona estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ayudarlos.

― Pero ¿qué hacen el resto del tiempo? ― les preguntó curioso.

― Trabajamos, amigo.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia el frente. Eso era interesante ― ¿En qué trabajas?

― Soy el editor de Loki.

― No solo eso ― le dijo ella ― En mis últimas novelas, tú también has participado como escritor.

― ¿Cómo aprendiste?

― ¿Cómo más? ― se encogió de hombros ― Estudiando. Tengo una licenciatura en Lengua y Literatura.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

― Amor, creo que lo impresionaste ― sonrió Lucrecia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que no tengo finta de licenciado? ― se enderezó en la silla y se colocó un dedo en el mentón ― Supongo que es normal que no lo supieras, terminé la carrera antes de tus juegos.

― Y aunque no lo crean ― bajó la voz la escritora ― Es todo un ratón de biblioteca.

― He leído muchísimo ― frunció los labios ― Todos los libros del estudio no son de adorno, ya los leí.

― ¿Fuiste a la universidad? ¿Te sentaste como un alumno más entre todas esas personas? ― lo dijo con desdén.

― ¿Esas personas? ― le preguntó Effie ― Quieres decir capitolinos.

― No ― respondió Chaff antes de que ellos iniciaran una discusión ― Estudié en línea aquí en casa, solo iba a la universidad para presentar los exámenes.

― Effie para ellos es mejor estudiar en la universidad virtual. ¿Te los imaginas en la universidad con todas esas chicas tras ellos?

― Amigo, tú también podrías estudiar algo.

― ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres estudiar tú, Effie? ― preguntó la esposa de Chaff.

― Apuesto a que será una licenciatura que indique cómo convertirse en la reina madre, nivel uno, dos y tres ― dijo sarcástico.

― Muy gracioso, Haymitch. Para tú información, en mi familia todos estudiaron una carrera. Mi papá y mi hermano estudiaron Administración de Empresas y un posgrado en Finanzas, y mi madre estudió Licenciatura en Protocolo, Organización de Eventos y Relaciones Institucionales, y gracias a su carrera fue que conoció a papi.

― Eso es muy interesante ― de nuevo Lucrecia captó la atención de su esposa ― ¿Tú ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar? ― volvió a preguntarle.

― Mi papá quiere que estudie Administración de Empresas como él y mi hermano, de esa forma puedo trabajar junto con Helius en la empresa familiar.

― Las empresas de Seguros Trinket ¿verdad?

― Así es, aunque bueno, a mi madre le gustaría más que me enfocara en algo como modelaje o actuación.

― Pero eso es lo que quiere tu familia, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

Haymitch volteó a verla, eso era interesante. ¿Qué quería ella?

Effie se quedó pensativa por un momento viendo el plato frente a ella ― Me gusta mucho dibujar. Me llama la atención el diseño de modas, el diseño de interiores…

― Arquitectura ― la interrumpió, Haymitch.

Su esposa volteó a verlo ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Te he visto dibujar casas y edificios. Además, en la luna de miel estabas fascinada observando todos esos edificios antiguos y las ruinas. También en el Doce estuviste viendo todas las viejas edificaciones.

― Te diste cuenta.

― Soy más observador de lo que crees, princesa.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo y él sentía como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Así que volteó a ver a Lucrecia para pedirle ayuda con los ojos.

― Vaya, esas opciones son muy interesantes, Effie ― comentó Loki ― Y en mi opinión, tú deberías elegir la carrera que te haga feliz, no lo que tus padres elijan por ti, puesto que ellos ya estudiaron lo que quisieron, lo que no regresa a la pregunta de qué es lo que quieres tú. Tienen mucho en qué pensar, chicos.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Cuando terminó la velada y se despidieron. Effie le agradeció a Lucrecia por todos sus consejos y palabras de aliento. La escritora le hizo prometer que se verían más seguido y que la llamaría para charlar.

Esa noche descubrió que había encontrado una buena amiga y aliada.

En el camino de regreso a casa, ni Haymitch ni ella charlaron. Ambos iban muy pensativos. Sin duda la cena con Lucrecia y Chaff les había ayudado, pero también los había dejado con una tarea enorme, tratar de ser más comprensivos el uno con el otro, conocerse más, y decidir qué harían con todo el tiempo libre que tenían por delante.

Llegaron a la casa. Cuando iban a subir las escaleras, Effie lo detuvo por el brazo.

― Haymitch… yo lo siento mucho. Odio verte molesto conmigo. Sobre el bebé quiero que sepas que…

― Es muy pronto ― la cortó él ― No estoy preparado para eso, pero ― ella abrió mucho los ojos, había un pero ― Quizás podamos retomar el tema dentro de diez años.

Habría querido ser mamá un poco más joven, pero a los 28 años no sonaba nada mal ― Está bien ― aceptó de inmediato.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó sorprendido.

― No volveremos hablar del tema hasta dentro de diez años.

Reanudaron su camino al piso superior, pero cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, de nuevo ella lo detuvo.

― Otra cosa.

― ¿Sí?

― Quiero que duermas conmigo ― podía notar la indecisión en su rostro ― Por favor, Haymitch. Me siento muy sola cuando no estas a mi lado.

― Está bien ― dijo él. La tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta llegar al dormitorio. La dejó parada en medio de la habitación y fue a asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Aunque en la casa solo dormían ellos, y en las habitaciones del personal de servicio estaban Hilda y una joven mucama, Haymitch se mostraba algo desconfiado en su presencia.

Su esposo regresó hasta colocarse atrás de ella. Su calor, su olor, hicieron que ella se olvidara de todo y de cómo había ido esa primera semana en la casa, mientras su cuerpo iba excitándose solo de pensar en lo que vendría a continuación.

Haymitch apoyó las manos en sus caderas y eso bastó para que a ella la recorriera un temblor de excitación en el vientre. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello antes de que sus dedos fuertes se cerraran en el dobladillo de su ajustada blusa de lentejuelas de colores.

― ¿Cómo se quita esto? ― preguntó cuándo trató de subirlo y la prenda no se movió.

Se relamió los labios antes de responder ― Tiene un zíper oculto por un lado ― colocó sus dedos sobre él, pero de inmediato Haymitch le apartó la mano y lo abrió él mismo.

Tomó de nuevo el dobladillo de su blusa y comenzó a subirla despacio. Effie levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza para que pudiera retirarla. La habitación estaba en completo silencio a excepción del murmullo de la ropa y sus agitadas respiraciones.

Ella se estremeció y bajó lentamente los brazos mientras su blusa caía al suelo.

Una cálida mano le acarició la espalda y movió su cabello a un lado sobre su hombro. Le rozó suavemente la piel con las yemas de los dedos mientras seguían el delicado tirante de su sostén, y después de un tirón, el sujetador se soltó y resbaló por sus brazos.

El aire frío de la habitación mezclado con la excitación que la embriagaba, le humedecieron los pantys de inmediato.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Haymitch? La estaba torturando.

Tocándola solamente con las yemas de sus dedos, le recorría la piel desnuda, rozándola en la cintura, las costillas, en la curva de sus senos, sin tomarlos de lleno en sus manos como ella lo deseaba.

Ella gimió y echó la cabeza para atrás, arqueando la espalda y haciendo un ruego silencioso para que la tocara como ella lo deseaba, como la había acostumbrado en la luna de miel, con sus caricias un poco más bruscas y no tan delicadas. Sus súplicas fueron ignoradas cuando Haymitch continuó su exploración bajando por su estómago siguiendo la cinturilla de su falda hasta que dio con el cierre.

Haymitch se apretó contra su espalda y una vez que bajó el zíper de su falda, la bajó de un tirón junto con su ropa interior, después sin apartar las manos de sus costados, fue bajando por su cuerpo, acariciando sus caderas y sus piernas, besando la parte posterior de sus muslos, rodillas y pantorrillas, hasta tocarle los tobillos, para que ella se apartara de la ropa que había quedado enroscada alrededor de sus pies.

Haymitch se incorporó y le acarició las nalgas cuando lo hizo y probablemente ella hubiera caído debido a la repentina debilidad que sentía en las piernas de no ser porque él la tenía sujeta por la cintura, cuando sintió algo duro que le tocaba el trasero lo que le indicó que él estaba tan excitado como ella.

Las manos que la sujetaban abandonaron su cintura, pero el contacto entre ellos continuó cuando unos labios cálidos comenzaron a besarle y darle pequeños mordiscos en el hombro.

Escuchó atenta el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones y después más ruido de ropa al ser descartada en el suelo. Extrañó su calor mientras se desnudó, aunque solo fue unos segundos, pero de inmediato el calor de su cuerpo volvió a sentirse contra el suyo cuando sintió su erección presionarse contra su trasero.

Gimió, pero de inmediato ese calor también la abandonó lo que la hizo girar de inmediato para atrás. Haymitch estaba sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás y las palmas apretadas contra las sábanas y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas.

Le tendió una mano sin pronunciar palabra y ella la tomó. Subió a la cama y se colocó sobre él, pasando una pierna al otro lado de sus caderas sin dejar de temblar por la excitación. Tomó la erección cerrando la mano a su alrededor y él la ayudó a guiarla hasta su entrada. Cuando ella bajó un poco más, él la penetró, subiendo las caderas y deslizándose por su humedad. Ambos jadearon.

Effie se apoyó en sus codos, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente mientras comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo. Podía observar el placer en sus ojos, que no dejaban de verla mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban fusionados.

Se inclinó más para apoyar los senos contra su pecho y lo besó, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y tratando de imitar los movimientos de su cadera.

Haymitch gimió y tomándola por la cintura, aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas, poniéndola de inmediato al borde del orgasmo.

― Haymitch ― sus gemidos se intensificaron hasta convertirse en casi gritos.

Con una última embestida, él gruñó y se vació en su interior lo que desencadenó su propia liberación.

Durmieron juntos por primera vez en su nuevo hogar.

Effie se despertó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y sonrió. Se giró. Haymitch seguía dormido, pero ella comenzó a besarle toda la línea de su mandíbula.

― Vuelve a dormir, princesa ― dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Pero ya no estaba tan dormido como antes, cierta parte de su anatomía estaba muy despierta y moviéndose hacia adelante, presionándose contra su muslo.

― Estaba pensando en lo que haríamos hoy.

Él resopló ― ¿Qué tienes pensado?

― ¡Vamos al supermercado! ― dijo emocionada.

Su emoción de pronto se transformó en un grito de sorpresa cuando él la giró de un movimiento y se colocó sobre ella.

― ¿Para eso me despertaste?

― Vamos, puede ser divertido para los dos, también será una nueva experiencia para mí.

― Está bien, pero primero tendrás que pagar por despertarme tan temprano.

― ¡Haymitch! ― rio. Antes de dejarse llevar por las caricias de su esposo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Probablemente el próximo capítulo Katniss ya conozca a la familia a Peeta, así que veremos como le va.**

 **Y que opinan sobre la sugerencia de Lucrecia y Chaff para que Haymitch y Effie se conozcan más?, también me ayudaría que me sugirieran qué deberían estudiar cada uno. Cómo se imaginan a Haymitch... licenciado, ingeniero?**

 **Para todos los que me preguntaron por mi Effie. Ya no apareció mi gatita, solo esperamos que esté con una buena familia que la quiera. Y les cuento que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia: Prim. Una gatita doméstica red tabby (de las naranjas rayadas), pero nos la dieron en adopción ya algo grande al menos en tamaño, porque se supone que tiene 7 meses pero está más grande que Katniss y es muy uraña, la pobre se la ha pasado escondida todo el día, esta completamente aterrada y Katniss por supuesto cada que la ve le gruñe. Así que si alguien sabe como hacerle para que las dos se lleven bien, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo. No me gustaría regresarla porque no se adaptó. Las dos gatas son nobles, pero no se cayeron bien :(**

 **Por cierto, este jueves vienen mis suegros de visita porque en México el lunes 20 de nov es feriado, así que aprovechando el puente nos vamos a ir de viaje con ellos. Por lo tanto no podré publicar el próximo lunes, hasta el lunes 27. No me abandonen estas dos semanas y mándenme sus buenas vibras, jajajaja**

 **El viernes actualicé El circo de la esperanza, me tienen muy olvidada en esa historia, no se olviden de pasarse por ahí y dejarme sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios: TheOnlyHayffie, Ady Mellark87, SiziGuez, Claudiacobos79, AbyEvilRegalEver123, Brujita22, F, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, caro, Gagonaya y 96AleG.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	29. Normal

Capítulo 29

 **Normal**

― ¿Lista, mi querida Prim?

― ¡Preparada! ― exclamó la menor de las Everdeen.

― ¡Me encanta esta chica! algo me dice que detrás de esa carita de dulce que tiene, no se la pondrá tan fácil a nuestros solteros.

― ¡Por supuesto que no, Caesar! Si alguno de estos caballeros quiere casarse con mi hermana, tienen que demostrarme que han sido observadores y han llegado a conocerla, aunque sea un poco.

― ¿Ya escucharon, chicos? ― comentó Drucilla, después se giró hacia una de las cámaras ― Para nuestros amigos que nos ven en pantalla, les recordamos cuál será la dinámica. Nuestra querida amiguita Prim, hermana de Katniss, tiene preparadas una serie de preguntas que nuestros cuatro concursantes deberán responder. Como verán, cada uno de ellos se encuentra parado detrás de un podio que tiene una pantalla al frente, todo lo que escriban en sus tabletas podremos verlo reflejado en dicha pantalla cuando sea el momento de revelar las respuestas, de esta forma todos nosotros podremos compararlas al mismo tiempo, pero ellos no lo verán hasta el final.

― ¿Están preparados, caballeros? ― les preguntó Caesar.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza de inmediato.

Katniss estaba sentada del lado derecho del escenario en su sillón en forma de corazón. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana, la veía y no lo creía. Independientemente de lo hermosa que se veía con el vestido color magenta y el cabello peinado en ondas, se mostraba muy confiada en sí misma. Tanto Caesar como Drucilla estaban encantados con ella por toda su desenvoltura a lo largo del programa, era una persona de carácter agradable con la que era muy fácil trabajar, además era graciosa y no vacilaba al hacer sus comentarios. Ella deseaba tener la mitad de la confianza que tenía su hermana para hablar en público de esa manera, en ninguno de los programas anteriores ella había logrado desenvolverse así.

― Katniss ― la voz de la presentadora la sacó de sus pensamientos ― ¿Algunas palabras que quieras decirle a tu hermana antes de iniciar?

― Claro ― sonrió ― Prim hazlos sudar. No se los pongas tan fácil.

― Entonces, ¡comencemos, querida Prim! ― dijo el presentador.

― Gracias, Caesar ― la rubia se giró ligeramente desde el sillón donde estaba sentada hacia los concursantes ― Vamos a empezar con las preguntas fáciles porque los veo algo nerviosos. Primera pregunta, ¿cuándo cumple años mi hermana? Quiero el día exacto.

Peeta y Daniel de inmediato escribieron algo en sus tabletas. Regulus hizo un gesto y junto con Apolo demoró un poco más en escribir su respuesta.

― ¿Listos? ― preguntó Drucilla ― Mostremos esas respuestas.

El rubio y el doctor habían contestado lo mismo, 8 de mayo, pero los otros dos concursantes habían escrito 7 de mayo, que fue el día que la festejaron en el programa.

Entre el público, algunos aplaudieron y otros hicieron algunas exclamaciones, pero los concursantes no tenían idea de qué habían colocado sus contrincantes, por lo tanto, no tenían forma de saber si estaban o no en lo correcto.

― Continuemos con la siguiente pregunta ― comentó la menor de las Everdeen ― ¿Cuál es el color favorito de mi hermana?

De nuevo, Peeta y Daniel fueron los primeros en escribir algo, Regulus de nuevo hizo un gesto, pero todos respondieron relativamente rápido.

― Mostramos respuestas ― indicó la conductora.

El panadero y el doctor respondieron lo mismo, verde. Apolo respondió que el color rosa y Regulus escribió "naranja", pero Katniss sabía lo que estaba haciendo el chico de cabello azul, se estaba equivocando a propósito porque ese era su último programa y necesitaba una excusa para salir.

Prim continuó con algunas preguntas relativamente sencillas cuyas respuestas se habían dado de alguna forma en los programas.

― Yo creo que ya calentaron motores lo suficiente. Es hora de comenzar con otro tipo de preguntas ― sonrió la rubia ― ¿A dónde saldrían de paseo un domingo por la tarde con mi hermana? Opción A, al cine; opción B, de compras; opción C, a un Fashion Show o por último opción D, un paseo por el parque.

Daniel y Peeta acertaron una vez más, eligiendo la última opción. Regulus respondió que a un Fashion Show y Apolo eligió la opción B.

Mientras Prim continuaba con las preguntas, Katniss observó el rostro de cada uno de los concursantes mientras respondían. Los cuatro, como había dicho su hermana, eran atractivos aun y con el look exagerado que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Capitolio", pero quizás ya había ido aceptando en su mente que esa sería su nueva vida.

Peeta lucía un delineador azul metálico que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, el cabello lo traía peinado para atrás y le habían colocado una especie de escarcha diamantada que lo hacía lucir más dorado. Después bajó la mirada a sus labios, unos labios que había sentido contra los suyos y sabía perfectamente lo suaves y cálidos que eran y que nunca se imaginó que disfrutaría besar tanto y que en ese momento estaban curvados en una sonrisa; el chico estaba confiando con las respuestas que había dado hasta el momento, las cuales todas las había sacado bien, de alguna forma ella se había logrado abrir con él, lo que le permitió al chico conocerla mejor que los demás.

Al lado del rubio se encontraba Apolo. El chico era mucho más alto que el panadero y el cabello bicolor peinado hacia arriba le añadía un par de centímetros extras. Era increíble, había fallado casi en la totalidad de las respuestas, pero sonreía como si fuera ya un ganador, pues, aunque no podía ver lo que escribían sus compañeros, lo poco que lo había conocido, le demostró que era sumamente egocéntrico, el chico ya estaba enamorado de alguien, solo que no se había dado cuenta que era de él mismo.

A continuación, estaba Daniel. Él también iba bien en sus respuestas, y sabía que era una buena persona, en verdad estaba interesado en ella y no había hecho otra cosa más que colmarla de atenciones, pero simplemente no sentía "eso" que no sabía cómo describir que sí sentía cuando estaba con Peeta. Probablemente si no estuviera el rubio concursando, hubiera sido su mejor opción.

Por último, estaba Regulus, quien continuaba haciendo un ligero gesto cada que respondía algo mal. El chico era agradable y había demostrado ser un buen amigo.

― Penúltima pregunta ― anunció Prim ― Imaginen que es su aniversario de bodas. ¿Cómo lo festejarían o que le regalarían a mi hermana?

Katniss se enderezó un poco más en su asiento. Eso era interesante.

― ¡Vaya! ahora si se tomaron más el tiempo en responder ― dijo Caesar.

― Esperemos que sean propuestas interesantes. Mostramos respuestas, por favor ― sonrió Drucilla.

Regulus contestó "un guardarropa nuevo", Apolo escribió "joyería de diamantes" y ella reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos, pues hasta el momento, solamente cuando estaban en el programa ella utilizaba joyería ostentosa. Daniel escribió "Viaje de aniversario a la playa" y Peeta puso "Un picnic, flores y cocinaría una cena especial". Ella sonrió recordando el estofado de cordero que preparó para su cumpleaños.

― Y para mi última pregunta ― sonrió de forma traviesa su hermana y los sorprendió a todos con un problema de álgebra.

― ¿Es en serio? ― preguntó el chico de cabello bicolor.

Se encogió de hombros ― Para mí es importante saber que pueden ayudarme con mi tarea ― de nuevo sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Caesar soltó una carcajada ― Ya escucharon, chicos. Recuerden sus años de estudio y denos su mejor respuesta.

Cuando terminaron, Drucilla les agradeció a los chicos y los invitó a tomar asiento para analizar todos juntos las respuestas.

Durante el corte comercial de inmediato ingresaron varios maquillistas y estilistas para hacer algunos retoques de peinado y maquillaje. Prim y su madre se colocaron cada una a ambos lados de Katniss.

― Estuviste muy bien, patito ― le susurró a su hermana.

― Espero haberte ayudado en algo.

― Claro que me ayudaste, ahora sé quién debe salir hoy ― le guiñó un ojo. Saldría el chico Gold, pero había puesto el camino muy fácil con todas las respuestas erróneas que había dado y sabía que Plutarch estaba detrás de eso, pues Regulus había ganado más popularidad que Apolo y necesitaban una buena excusa para sacarlo.

Al final del programa, Katniss se colocó junto a los tres finalistas, y de alguna forma sus nervios aumentaron. Ya sabía a quién deseaba elegir, pero todo podía cambiar, pues esa semana se grabarían citas individuales con familiares y amigos de cada uno de los concursantes. ¿Y si no les agradaba?

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

A pesar de que en el programa él había ido muy bien, y que con la dinámica de las preguntas que les hizo Prim, demostró que era el que mejor conocía a Katniss, en lugar de sentirse contento, se sentía ansioso.

Solamente quedaban dos programas y se encontraba en la recta final junto con los dos concursantes que deseaban casarse con la chica que amaba, pero ahora debía involucrarse su familia y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo haría para que su madre asistiera al próximo programa. Así que en lugar de dirigirse al departamento arriba de la pastelería donde había estado viviendo las últimas semanas, se fue a la casa de su hermano mayor.

― En serio, Peeta, voy a pensar que lo haces a propósito ― le dijo Johanna, una vez que tomaron asiento en la sala.

― ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡Te encanta interrumpirnos! ― su cuñada se puso de pie para ir por unas bebidas. Iba vestida con una bata corta anudada a su cintura.

Se giró a su hermano y reparó en que éste traía la playera al revés. Arrugó la nariz ― Lo siento, pero no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir.

― Olvídalo ― su hermano se recostó sobre el mullido respaldo del sofá ― Mejor dinos en qué podemos ayudarte.

Sabía que su hermano jamás le daría la espalda, desde niño era a Bannock a quien recurría cada vez que se metía en problemas, y su hermano siempre que podía se echaba la culpa de sus errores para salvarlo de potenciales regaños de su madre aprovechando que era el hijo consentido, como la vez que jugando con un balón dentro de la casa, había quebrado un gran jarrón que adornaba el vestíbulo y sin dudarlo, Bannock se había culpado así mismo sabiendo de ante mano que su castigo sería menor.

Johanna, quien estaba sirviendo unas bebidas en el bar del fondo, le gritó ― ¡Sigue la etapa de conocer a su familia!

― ¡Diablos! ¿Es por mamá?

― De quién más va a ser si no es por esa bruja ― Jo le dio la vuelta a la barra, sosteniendo los tres vasos entre las dos manos ― Debe demostrar que tiene una gran familia feliz que lo apoya en todo y que está esperando con los brazos abiertos la llegada de Katniss como un miembro más ― llegó hasta la sala y colocó uno de los vasos frente a él ― Bebe eso, lo vas a necesitar.

Bannock tomó su vaso y le tendió una mano para que se sentara junto él, pero ella se detuvo a medio camino ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Iré mejor por la botella, creo que lo necesitaremos.

Tres años atrás, cuando fue el programa de El Vencedor en el que participó Johanna, su madre había estado más que cooperativa, pues jamás creyó que la participación de su hijo por mera publicidad terminaría uniéndolo en matrimonio con la vencedora del Siete, después de todo había sido su idea el promocionar las panaderías y pastelería Mellark en ese programa televisivo.

― La grabación que tendremos en unos días no me preocupa, porque me dijeron que podían participar algunos familiares y amigos, no es necesario que estén todos, pero en el próximo programa… mamá tiene que estar presente.

― Hermanito no te queda de otra más que hablar lo antes posible con ella, pero no te preocupes, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y también con el de Rye y papá. Mañana temprano voy a llamar a mamá para adelantar la cena familiar y que hablen de una vez por todas, al mal paso darle prisa.

― Gracias ― Podía confiar plenamente en Bannock, y siempre se tranquilizaba después de hablar con él. Su hermano era una especie de héroe para él, lo admiraba mucho y de alguna forma trataba de imitarlo en todo. Con su hermano Rye ahora se llevaba mejor, pues de niño siempre tenían peleas constantes y Bannock terminaba defendiéndolo. De alguna manera su hermano mayor se había convertido en una especie de escudo contra los abusos de su madre y de cualquiera que tratara de meterse con él.

― Y si vamos a hacer esto ― junto las manos su hermano ― Necesitamos trazar un plan.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Tenía varias semanas sin pararse en casa de sus padres, desde la noche en que su madre se enteró de su participación en el programa y tuvieron una fuerte discusión, lo que terminó en insultos para él, palabras hirientes que habían provocado que se fuera de la casa; pero ahora tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo y hablar con ella, incluso si eso significaba pedir disculpas innecesarias. Necesitaba el apoyo de su mamá en el siguiente programa si deseaba ganar la mano de Katniss, ese había sido uno de los requisitos cuando se inscribió.

Cruzó el umbral de la casa y de inmediato vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de su madre, lo que le indicó que no sería tarea fácil.

― ¡Por fin regresa el hijo pródigo a arrastrarse para pedir perdón!

― Barbara ― la voz de su padre era de advertencia.

― ¿Qué? De pronto se acordó que tenía una familia ― elevó el tono de voz ― ¡Una madre que se preocupa por él y desea lo mejor para sus hijos!

Tras ella, Johanna rodó los ojos y Bannock le hizo una seña con las manos para que aguantara y no le contestara nada aún.

― ¡Por favor, Barbara! No seas tan melodramática ― lo sorprendió su papá.

― ¡Bran! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

― Tu hijo está aquí en la casa y vas a escucharlo ― su hermano ya había hablado con su padre y lo había puesto en sobre aviso.

― ¡Pero no ves lo que este mocoso quiere hacer!

― ¡Vas a escucharlo! ― su tono de voz no dejaba espacio a la discusión. Pocas veces su padre enfrentaba de esa manera a su madre ― Bienvenido a la casa, Peeta. Te echaba de menos ― se acercó para abrazarlo.

― Gracias, papá.

― ¿Y a qué has venido? ¿Ya recapacitaste y vas a volver a la casa? ― le dijo su madre apenas él cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí ― Porque si es sobre el programa te aviso que pierdes tu tiempo.

― Sabes perfectamente que es sobre el programa ― le hizo una seña con el brazo a su madre para que tomara asiento, pero ella se negó colocando sus brazos en jarras lo que le indicaba que estaba lista para atacar.

― ¿No te basta con tener a esa cualquiera de Johanna en la familia? Quieres agregar a otra mujerzuela de los distritos. ¿Somos acaso una casa de beneficencia? ― levantó los brazos, lo que hizo que las piedras swarovski de sus uñas postizas reflejaran la luz de la lámpara en forma de araña del techo ― Podrías tener a la chica que quisieras, alguien como nosotros de buena familia ― comenzó a pasear de un lado al otro.

― Mamá ― la detuvo antes de que continuara ― Sabes perfectamente que Johanna es una buena mujer y muy trabajadora a diferencia de cualquiera de las ex de mi hermano. Ellos tienen un matrimonio feliz y está claro que se aman, así como yo amo a Katniss.

― ¿Amor? ¿Cómo puedes amarla si no la conoces? Atali, ella sí es una buena muchacha y además te quería.

― Esa fue una jugada muy sucia de tu parte, debo admitirlo. No puedo creer que la mandaras así tras de mí para arruinarme la participación en el programa. Y tanto me quería que ya está saliendo con otro.

Eso era algo más que tenía que agradecerle a Regulus, pues la noche del boliche en la que Atali casi arruinó las cosas, su amigo no solo se la quitó de encima en ese momento, sino que prometió presentarle a uno de sus ricos y famosos amigos, lo que hizo que la interesada joven lo dejara en paz.

― La pobre no iba a quedarse sentada a esperarte con el corazón roto. Deberías buscarla y pedirle otra oportunidad.

― ¡No! La chica que yo elijo es Katniss.

― ¿Tan seguro estás de que eres correspondido?

― ¡Lo estoy! ― contestó firmemente.

― Entonces no me necesitas ― movió la mano a un lado para restarle importancia al asunto.

― Sabes que tienes que ir al programa, es uno de los requisitos.

― Suerte con eso. No pienso mover un dedo para ayudarte ― se cruzó de brazos.

Él se agarró el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo. Cuando su madre adoptaba esa postura no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar.

― No sería la primera vez ― volteó a verla.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Que jamás en la vida has movido un solo dedo para apoyarme ― ahora él subió la voz. Se sentía enojado, muy enojado y estaba a punto de dejar salir parte de lo que siempre había querido decirle a su madre ― No tienes que repetirlo en voz alta. Sé que siempre he sido una gran decepción para ti, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por hacer que te sintieras orgullosa de mí.

A Barbara le cambió el rosto y bajó los brazos.

― No tienes que volver a decir que esperabas que yo fuera una niña y que desde entonces comencé a decepcionarte, lo siento, soy hombre. ¡Supéralo! Jamás he pedido nada de ti, pero ahora lo hago, necesito que vayas al próximo programa y te mantengas a mi lado apoyándome. Me lo debes por todos esos años en los que no lo hiciste ― dejó escapar el aire ― Sé perfectamente que nunca me has querido como quieres a mis hermanos.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ― podía notar en sus ojos que no esperaba que le dijera todo eso.

― Así es como me has hecho sentir toda la vida, mamá. Si me equivoco y si tú en realidad me quieres, vas a asistir al próximo programa, de lo contrario te olvidarás de mí y de la pastelería Mellark para siempre. De todas formas, si estás en lo cierto y yo soy un fracaso como siempre has repetido, no voy a ganar en el programa. Además, si no te presentas, piensa que va a decir todo el mundo sobre Barbara Mellark. ¿Qué no apoya a su familia? ― había dado en el clavo, podía notarlo en los ojos de su madre. Para ella era muy importante el qué dirán, además amaba los chismes de la alta sociedad mas no ser parte de ellos, y de no presentarse en el programa sus propias amigas comenzarían con las habladurías.

Por primera vez, Barbara Mellark, la mujer que jamás se quedaba callada, no tenía nada que decir. Algo entre todo lo que le dijo, movió una parte en su interior.

― La producción se pondrá en contacto contigo mañana o pasado, por lo que sé, podrás elegir el vestido que quieras de la colección del diseñador León Ciprés, es uno de tus favoritos.

― Peeta… ― lo llamó cuando él ya tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta ― Yo te quiero. Eres mi hijo, por supuesto que te quiero y por lo mismo no quiero que eches tu vida por la borda al lado de una muerta de hambre.

― Ya tomé mi decisión, mamá. Te espero en el próximo programa ― salió y dejó la puerta abierta.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ― le preguntó Bannock ― Dime si tengo que entrar a decirle que, si no te apoya, yo también dejaré la panadería y me iré a vivir con Jo al distrito Siete.

Peeta rio sin ganas y palmeó el brazo de su hermano mayor ― Creo que no será necesario, pero por si las dudas, guarda eso por si a la mera hora no quiere participar en el show.

― Lo que necesites, Peet.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Hace 23 años**

― ¡Tenía años de no venir a este lugar! Lo recuerdo casi igual, supongo que no ha cambiado mucho.

Haymitch volteó a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una especie de bodega gigantesca, más o menos tres veces más grande que el Quemador y por supuesto más limpia, además que era de color blanco y estaba muy iluminado.

― ¿Traes la lista que nos dio Hilda? ― le preguntó su esposa.

Él se palmeó el bolsillo.

Por la mañana habían hecho que una muy sorprendida ama de llaves les escribiera una lista con cosas que podían comprar en ese lugar para la casa, no sin que antes la mujer les insistiera que ella podía hacerse cargo perfectamente de las compras y si les urgía algo podía salir en ese momento a conseguirlo. Effie tuvo que convencerla de que era algo que querían hacer por ellos mismos y que eso no significaba que se desharían de ella, pensamiento que parecía haber cruzado por la mente de la mujer, quien de inmediato se relajó e hizo lo que le pidieron.

― Mira, al inicio de cada pasillo los letreros indican los artículos que podemos encontrar ahí.

― Lo sé, Princesa. Sé leer.

Ella se giró hacia él ― Sé perfectamente que sabes leer, no lo decía por eso, si no quería sugerir pasearnos por cada uno de ellos para conocer toda la tienda, y conforme vayamos avanzando, tomamos las cosas de la lista. ¿Siempre tienes que interrumpirme y asumir lo peor de mí? ― le preguntó con fastidio antes de empujar el carrito metálico y adelantarse a él.

La forma de preguntarle un poco brusca lo sorprendió, pero lo hizo sonreír. Sabía que había mucha pasión en ella, ahora solo tenía que ver qué botones debía presionar para sacar a la fierecilla que sabía, tenía en su interior. Claudia su exnovia, jamás hubiera permitido que le hablara como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones con Effie y ese era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba.

Entraron al primer pasillo que contenía artículos de papelería y oficina. Ahora entendía por qué Chaff le había dicho que era una tienda de ventas al por mayor, los artículos no se vendían individuales sino en paquetes grandes.

Delante de ellos, un hombre estaba tomando varios paquetes grandes de plumones y bolígrafos. Él tomó una caja que estaba su derecha ― ¿Por qué alguien necesitaría comprar veinticuatro bolígrafos rojos?

― Muchos de los que vienen aquí tienen negocio propio o compran para sus empresas.

Él vio el precio del paquete y se sorprendió, sabía que las fábricas que hacían la mayoría de los productos estaban distribuidas en los diferentes distritos y el pago de la mano de obra era ridículo comparado a como vendían cada uno de esos productos en el Capitolio. Era injusto.

― ¿Vas a llevar eso? ― lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Effie.

― ¿Para qué querría todos estos? ― volvió a ponerla en su lugar sin mucho cuidado y siguió caminando.

Pasillo tras pasillo era lo mismo, un sin número de artículos en paquetes grandes, muchos de ellos de cosas que consideraba inútiles.

Volteó una vez más a su alrededor para prestarle atención a las personas que se encontraban comprando, aunque varios vestían ropas coloridas, no eran tan extravagantes como las que se había acostumbrado a ver en las altas esferas donde se había estado moviendo. Probablemente fueran trabajadores o personas de otro estrato social, Chaff le había contado que no todos en el Capitolio eran ricos.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Effie, mientras revisaba la sección de vinos y la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. El vestido entallado rosa con negro no estaba tan mal, pero las botas de tacón hasta las rodillas y el abrigo rosa brillante de peluche se veían fuera de lugar en ese sitio.

Ella tomó una botella ― No pienso imitar a Chaff, obvio, pero creo que podríamos llevarnos algunas botellas para los dos bares que tenemos en casa, que, aunque papi los dejó medio surtidos, podríamos llevar algunas extras que nos gusten, ¿no crees?

― Como quieras ― se acercó a la sección donde estaban los whiskeys para tomar algunas botellas y echarlas de nuevo al carrito, donde Effie estaba acomodando las que había elegido.

― ¿Quieres alguna otra?

En lugar de responder, le hizo otra pregunta ― ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Ella de inmediato bajó la mirada a su atuendo ― ¿No te gusta?

― Voltea a tu alrededor, nadie más está vestido así. En cambio, tú pareces un gigantesco oso de felpa.

― ¡Es de diseñador!

― De acuerdo, corrijo, un gigantesco oso de felpa de diseñador. Nadie está vestido así ― la señaló con la mano ― muy exagerado.

― No veo cual es el problema. Todos deberían hacer las compras vestidos con estilo. Aunque, bueno, no cualquiera puede costearse uno de estos ― pasó las manos sobre su ridículo abrigo.

― ¿Por qué no son de tu clase?

― De acuerdo, eso sonó algo clasista.

Ahora su curiosidad había despertado, quería conocer esa otra cara del Capitolio.

― No discutamos, ¿sí? Vamos a la sección de degustación, a lo mejor encontramos algo que nos guste.

La sección de carnicería era enorme, nunca había visto tanta carne presentada así para su venta.

― ¡Usted es el vencedor del Vasallaje! ― le sonrió un hombre algo gordo vestido de blanco con un delantal ― Soy el encargado de este departamento, si necesita un corte especial, no dude en pedírmelo ― desapareció tras unas puertas.

¿Algún corte en especial? Era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso. Ni siquiera en el Doce, ahora que podía darse el lujo de comprar la carne en la única carnicería del distrito, le preguntaban qué corte "especial" quería. Y estaba casi seguro de que ni en el mismo distrito Diez que era de donde provenía toda la carne, las personas podían elegir su corte favorito.

― Ven, Haymitch ― le tomó la mano Effie ― Tienes que probar esta variedad de quesos, creo que podríamos llevar una charola para comerla como botana más tarde mientras vemos una película.

En verdad en ese lugar regalaban comida, estaba impresionado, era una tienda y estaban regalando comida para que la gente la degustara y la comprara si le gustaba. Y podía ver a personas probar algo y tirar a la basura el resto.

La sección de congelados era enorme, así como el resto del área de comida. No podía recorrer uno de esos pasillos sin pensar cuántas personas del distrito se podrían alimentar con la cantidad ridícula de comida que estaba almacenada en ese lugar. Había fruta que nunca había tenido oportunidad de comer porque no la vendían en el distrito, así como una gran variedad de comida enlatada.

― ¿Qué piensas? ― a su lado, Effie colocaba en el carrito una canasta de frutos secos.

― Todas las personas de mi distrito que no morirían de hambre si tuvieran acceso a esta cantidad de comida ― sacudió la cabeza ― Es increíble que solo ustedes se beneficien con el trabajo de todos nosotros.

― Eso sí es clasista. Deja de hablar de "ustedes, los capitolinos" y "nosotros, los del distrito". Te recuerdo que ahora vives aquí y las cosas son como son y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo ― le dijo en voz baja.

― Podríamos si…

― No, no podemos. Ya basta. ¿Quieres hablar? Lo haremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

El resto del tiempo que permanecieron ahí no hablaron. Haymitch no podía evitar sentirse disgustado por todo. Tampoco lo hicieron en el camino de regreso a su casa, todavía no le tenía mucha confianza al chofer para iniciar una discusión con Effie frente él. Pero una vez que ingresaron en la mansión, fue ella quien habló primero.

― Te sigues olvidando que mi abuela es de los distritos y que he viajado al Cinco en varias ocasiones.

Ese distrito estaba un poco mejor que el suyo, pero aun así podían verse personas en pobreza extrema.

― ¿Y?

― ¿Y? No estoy cegada a los problemas y carencias que tienen los distritos, ¿okey? Pero mi abuela siempre me ha dicho que hay cosas de las que no se pueden hablar en público y hay situaciones que no podemos cambiar, aunque lo deseemos.

― Entonces es más fácil simplemente hacerse de la vista gorda.

― Será más fácil en cuanto más rápido aceptes que hay cosas que no está en tus manos cambiar. Sabes que los avox son criminales ¿no?

Sí, lo sabía, pero no exactamente por cuales crímenes se les castigaba de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de asesinos o violadores, pues jamás alguien metería a una persona así a trabajar a su casa.

― ¿Qué tienen que ver los avox?

― Son personas a las que se les relaciona con los rebeldes, los que trataron de levantar en armas a los distritos. No podemos simplemente comprar comida y enviarla a los distritos o ir personalmente a repartirla, eso se consideraría traición. Y te voy a pedir que no vuelvas hacerme hablar de esto, porque es un tema prohibido en mi familia.

Eso lo dejó pensando ― ¿Conoces todo el Capitolio?

Ella frunció el ceño ― Más o menos. ¿por qué?

― Cámbiate de ropa.

― ¿Qué?

― Ponte algo más normal.

― ¿Normal? ¿Qué tiene de malo esto? ― se colocó las manos en la cadera ― Tú normal y mi normal son muy diferentes.

El rubio rodó los ojos ― ¡Ponte unos malditos jeans, un suéter y unas botas más cortas!

― ¡No me hables así! No voy a hacer nada si no me dices lo que pretendes hacer.

― Vamos a salir ¿de acuerdo?

Effie levantó una ceja pidiéndole más información.

― Solo hazlo, por favor ― dijo exasperado.

― ¿Ves? ¿Qué te cuesta decir por favor? ― pasó a su lado y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Casi una hora después la escuchó bajar las escaleras desde la puerta abierta del estudio donde se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que le habían regalado Chaff y Lucrecia.

― ¡Aquí estás! ― se giró ― ¿Cómo me veo?

― ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? ¿Fuiste hasta la tienda a comprar esa ropa?

― ¿No te gusta? Puedo irme a cambiar ― se dio media vuelta para salir.

― ¡No! ― la detuvo ― Estás bien. Lo único que no comprendo es por qué tienes que tardarte tanto.

― Porque no me dijiste a dónde íbamos y tuve que pensar en el atuendo adecuado para varios escenarios ― se giró una vez más ― ¿Si está bien así?

Traía un suéter largo con rayas horizontales de diferentes grosores de color coral, celeste, negro y beige, unos jeans negros y unas botas cortas del mismo color con tacón cuadrado.

Tenía que tener cuidado con su comentario o volvería a cambiarse y perderían una hora más ― ¡Hermosa! ― sonrió exageradamente y le dio un beso corto en los labios ― ¡Vámonos!

― ¿Pero no me has dicho a dónde?

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina donde el chofer estaba tomando una taza de café, quien al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie ― ¿Los llevo a algún lado, señor?

― Gracias, Tito. La señora va a conducir, solo dame las llaves.

― Pero yo los puedo llevar a dónde me indiquen.

― Lo sé, pero saldremos solos ― extendió la mano ― Las llaves.

El chofer se las dio algo inseguro, estaba claro que se sentía incómodo de no poder hacer su trabajo, por lo que sabía no solo era un simple chofer, sino también fungía como guardaespaldas.

― Puedo ir en otro choche tras ustedes si quieren…

― No ― lo cortó ― Estaremos bien y puedo cuidar de mi esposa. Gracias.

Salieron de la cocina.

― Pudiste ser menos brusco, Haymitch.

― Le dije gracias ― se encogió de hombros.

― Y sabes que su nombre no es Tito, es Evaristo.

― Demasiado largo.

Cuando salieron de la casa y se acercaron al coche, Haymitch le arrojó las llaves. Effie las atrapó algo sorprendida. ― Buenos reflejos, Princesa ― abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió.

Su esposa se quedó parada a un lado del coche, lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos y abrir de nuevo su puerta para gritarle ― ¿No me digas que estás esperando que te habrá la puerta? ¡Sube ya!

Ella abrió la puerta de lado del piloto ― Puedo abrir la puerta yo sola, aunque es de caballeros ayudarme, gracias. Pero no me subía al coche porque no me has dicho qué pretendes hacer, ¿a dónde vamos? ― se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el auto.

― Sabías de antemano que no soy ningún caballero. Dijiste que conocías el Capitolio, quiero que recorramos la ciudad, que vayamos a ese otro Capitolio que no conozco. No sé como le llamen, pero a esa parte de la ciudad donde vive la gente normal.

― ¡Yo soy normal! ¿Okey? De nuevo no entiendo tu concepto de la palabra.

― De acuerdo, la clase media o baja. Quiero ir ahí.

― ¿Para qué? ― frunció el ceño.

― Princesa, deja ya las preguntas y comienza a conducir. Si este es mi hogar ahora, ¡quiero conocer todo el maldito Capitolio! ― elevó un poco la voz ― Será divertido. Considéralo como una aventura fuera de tu entorno ― le apretó ligeramente la pierna, lo que la hizo por fin comenzar a conducir.

Necesitaba conocerlo todo, necesitaba encontrar algún sitio normal dentro de ese circo en el que ahora vivía. Si lo hacía, quién sabe, quizás no todo fuera tan malo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de regreso! Siento haberlos abandonado tan seguido. Pero aparte de la visita de mis suegros, me estoy ahogando en trabajo, varios de ustedes le han dado like a la página de Facebook de mi negocio y saben que esta es una de las temporadas fuertes.**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Creen que Barbara se presente en el programa? ¿Cómo le va a ir a Katniss con la familia Mellark?**

 **Y bueno, Haymitch y Effie ya fueron de compras, y como muchos de ustedes lo dijeron, iban a discutir. Pero ya veremos como les va en esa otra parte del Capitolio que Haymitch quiere conocer.**

 **Gracias SiziGuez y Ady Mellark87 x su sugerencias para las preguntas:)**

 **El viernes voy a actualizar El circo de la esperanza, mil disculpas pero no tuve tiempo de escribirlo para publicar el viernes pasado, pero ya comencé y ya saben lo que pasará con Katniss y Peeta...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por no abandonarme estas dos semanas, gracias por sus comentarios: SiziGuez, TheOnlyhayffie, AdyMellark87, ClaudiaCobos79, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Brujita22, beleen, Addy Ortiz, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos!**

 **Marizpe**


	30. La Familia

Capítulo 30

 **La Familia**

― Katniss espero que te haya gustado la comida ― comentó la señora Labrot.

Dos meseros comenzaron a retirar los platos de la mesa, mientras esperaban por el postre.

Se encontraba en una comida con la familia de Daniel, junto a sus padres y hermanas mayores con sus respectivos esposos.

La noche anterior había asistido a una fiesta en casa de Apolo, quién, al ser hijo único cuyos padres no pudieron estar presentes en la cita, decidió organizar una fiesta para presentarle a Katniss a todos sus amigos. En el lugar se dieron cita una cantidad ridícula de personas, además había música, baile y mucha bebida. ¿Qué no había un dicho que decía que a los verdaderos amigos podía contársele con los dedos de una mano? Apolo había invitado a no menos de cien personas. Y toda la fiesta había sido muy superficial y cansada. Plutarch estaba molesto, pues el evento había tomado dimensiones desproporcionadas y no era lo que había pedido. La ventaja fue que no debió permanecer a lo largo de toda la fiesta, solo hicieron las tomas necesarias para trabajar con ellos y se marcharon.

― Y dinos, querida ― la voz de la madre de Daniel la devolvió al presente ― ¿Ya has pensado qué quieres hacer en el futuro?

Ella frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Desde la muerte de su padre lo único que había ocupado su mente fue el mantener con vida a su familia, después, cuando fue a los Juegos, su único pensamiento fue el de sobrevivir, y ahora lo que más deseaba era que terminara de una vez por todas el dichoso programa. Así que no, no había tenido tiempo para sentarse a pensar qué deseaba hacer, aunque tampoco era como que tuviera muchas opciones, el rumbo de su vida ya estaba marcado, debía convertirse en la esposa de un capitolino.

― Ya sabes ― continuó la señora. Su cabello rubio platinado casi blanco recogido en un moño, le daban un aspecto un poco más severo ― ¿No has pensado en estudiar algo? ¿Convertirte quizás en una doctora?

― Mi madre es sanadora y mi hermana siempre la ha asistido cuando atiende a los pacientes, pero sinceramente a mi no me interesa mucho eso, aunque respeto mucho su trabajo y lo admiro, simplemente no es lo mío ― intercambió una mirada con Daniel.

― Mamá, por favor ― el joven doctor le dijo a su madre algo con la mirada, después se giró hacia ella ― Katniss no te preocupes por eso, yo no te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en doctora ni nada por el estilo.

― Pero bueno ― dijo una de sus hermanas ― Es importante conocer sus gustos. Entonces ¿no te interesa para nada algo relacionado con lo que hacen tu madre y hermana? Quiero decir, ¿Algo relacionado con la medicina?

Ella lo pensó antes de contestar ― Mis abuelos maternos tenían una farmacia, y mi madre hace sus propios remedios naturales con plantas que yo le consigo.

― Eso es muy interesante ― en esta ocasión, comentó el padre de Daniel ― La farmacéutica es una industria que va de la mano con la medicina.

― Después de todo, lo traes en la sangre. Creo que podrías estudiar eso y trabajar en los laboratorios de la clínica o en la empresa de mi yerno, el Dr. Brady ― lo señaló con la mano, Delia.

― Mamá…― de nuevo la llamó Daniel ― No hagas caso, por favor. Toda mi familia está llena de científicos apasionados y pueden hablar horas y horas de lo mismo.

― ¿Horas, hermanito? ― dijo Elma, la hermana mayor, una joven de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos verdes como su hermano ― Es de lo que hablamos todos los días, después de todo es nuestra vida, no lo olvides.

Katniss buscó con la mirada a su mentor, aunque la familia Labrot se había comportado muy amable con ella, solo deseaba marcharse de ahí. Y tenía que recordar que solo quedaban dos programas más para que todo eso terminara.

― Daniel, ¿ya le mostraste a nuestra invitada todos tus reconocimientos? ― La señora Labrot le sonrió.

Daniel rodó los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso ― Mamá, no creo que sea necesario.

― Por supuesto que lo es ― colocó la mano sobre el brazo de la castaña ― Querida debes saber que mi hijo es una de las mentes más brillantes del Capitolio a su edad, siempre lo ha sido ― la empujó ligeramente del brazo ― Pasa por aquí, tienes que ver esto.

Ella la siguió al interior de una sala, no tuvo más opción, aunque ya habían finalizado la grabación y la producción estaba guardando todo el equipo.

― Aquí los tienes ― señaló Daniel ― Aunque debes saber que no me interesa presumirte mis logros.

Se acercó a una de las paredes cubiertas por muchos cuadros que enmarcaban diplomas y reconocimientos. Al parecer desde que estaba en primaria, Daniel había sido sobresaliente en las ramas de las matemáticas, física y química.

― ¿Campamento de verano de ciencias?

― Sí, aunque es muy nerd, lo sé ― arrugó la nariz ― pero qué puedo decirte, las ciencias son algo que traemos en la sangre. Es algo de familia, mira ― le señaló las otras dos paredes ― Éstos de acá son de mis hermanas.

― Vaya ― se limitó a contestar mientras repasaba con la mirada las otras paredes cubiertas también por diplomas. Ella jamás había sacado un sobresaliente, y no era muy buena en las materias de ciencias, estaba segura de que de no haber sido por Madge quien se había apiadado de ella y habían pasado horas estudiando juntas, no habría aprobado.

Cuando se giró de nuevo, se topó con Daniel quién estaba parado justo detrás de ella y casi la hizo tropezar, pero la tomó por los hombros.

― Katniss, sé que ya queda muy poco tiempo y que somos tres los que estamos compitiendo por tu mano. Quiero que sepas que… me gustas y mucho ― tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo colocó tras la oreja.

No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, se sentía incómoda.

― Y puedo asegurarte de que no solo es eso, también te quiero y en verdad me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz ― en ese momento el doctor se inclinó.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¡Iba a besarla! Se giró a tiempo y el beso cayó en su mejilla, pero Daniel sintió su rechazo.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó ― Creo que debería marcharme ― no volteó a verlo a los ojos cuando pasó a su lado.

― Por favor, espera ― trató de detenerla ― No fue mi intención…

― Está bien ― lo cortó y lo vio de reojo sin verlo completamente a la cara ― Nos vemos en el programa, gracias por todo.

…

* * *

…

― Katniss, te presento a mi papá, Bran Mellark ― los introdujo un muy sonriente Peeta.

El parecido era increíble, ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos, así como la misma sonrisa cálida.

― Mucho gusto, Katniss ― en lugar de ofrecerle la mano, el señor Mellark le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora podía ver de dónde Peeta había sacado esa forma de ser tan afectuosa.

A continuación, saludo a sus hermanos Rye y Bannock y a Johanna, a quienes ya conocía.

― Hija, mi esposa lamenta mucho no poder acompañarnos, pero tenía programado asistir desde hace meses a un evento de beneficencia.

Johanna se puso una mano en el corazón ― ¡Esa mujer es una santa!

A su lado, Rye rio, pero disfrazo la risa en forma de un ligero ataque de tos.

La vencedora del Siete se giró hacia su esposo ― ¿Exageré mucho?

Bannock negó con la cabeza sonriendo ― Un poco ― le susurró.

De alguna forma, el enterarse de que la madre de Peeta no estaría presente, la tranquilizó. Desde que el rubio le había contado como era su relación con su madre, no podía evitar sentir un coraje inexplicable hacia esa mujer por la forma de tratar a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era su propio hijo.

― Preparamos todo para tener una comida en el jardín ― le sonrió Bran. La casa de los Mellark, al igual que la de su mentor y escolta, era muy grande y elegante ― Me faltó terminar la ensalada, la hago en cinco minutos y los alcanzo.

― ¿Usted preparó la comida?

― Papá y Peeta hicieron toda la comida ― contestó Rye ― Les encanta cocinar y Bannock hizo el postre.

Ella se giró hacia el padre de Peeta ― Si no molesta, podemos acompañarlo y al rato salimos todos juntos al jardín.

Plutarch a su espalda levantó los pulgares. De todas las grabaciones, el productor siempre prefería las que hacían con el panadero, pues éstas siempre eran más espontáneas y naturales.

Entraron a la cocina, era enorme. Tenía una gran isla en medio y estaba muy bien equipada con todo tipo de utensilios.

― Este es mi lugar favorito de la casa ― le guiñó un ojo Bran.

― También es el mío ― sonrió Peeta.

Los dos hombres se colocaron sus delantales y comenzaron a cortar y picar los ingredientes que estaban dispuestos sobre la barra. Bannock se les unió para terminar todo más rápido.

― ¡Vaya! ― dijo para sí cuando vio a los tres juntos.

― Como gotas de agua, ¿no? ― le dijo Johanna ― No puedes negar que mi suegro es muy atractivo y si Peeta y Bannock se van a parecer a él cuando sean grandes… ― levantó las cejas.

― ¡Eh! ¿y yo? ― protestó Rye a su lado.

― Esos pelos azules no ayudan mucho ― palmeó su brazo Jo ― Lo siento, Rye, pero tú te pareces más a Barbara.

― ¡Ouch! Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Katniss no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a los tres Mellark que trabajaban en la isla ― ¿Tú no compartes ese amor por la cocina? ― le preguntó al hermano del medio.

― No voy a negarlo, yo también tengo talento para cocinar, pero lo mío, lo mío, es la música.

― Interesante. ¿Eres cantante?

― Puedo cantar, sin embargo, mi fuerte es la guitarra eléctrica.

Tras Rye, Johanna gesticulo un "no" y negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Katniss estallara en risas.

El chico de cabello azul de inmediato se giró ― ¡Pensé que me apoyabas!

La vencedora del Siete se defendió de inmediato ― Por supuesto que lo hago, sabes que Bannock y yo no nos perdemos ninguna de las tocadas de tu banda.

Ella sonrió y volvió la vista hacia los tres Mellark que estaban cocinando. Era bueno saber que una chica como Johanna había encontrado una familia con ellos, eso era esperanzador para ella.

― Terminamos ― anunció Bran ― Ahora, por favor, vayamos todos afuera.

El jardín era amplio. Estaba muy bien cuidado y lleno de flores.

Le ofrecieron una bebida y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Peeta se sentó a su lado.

A diferencia de la comida que tuvo con la familia Labrot, ahora se sentía mucho más relajada y de alguna forma, también con más confianza para charlar con ellos. Rye era muy gracioso, la hacía reír, y con los comentarios sarcásticos de Johanna eran la combinación perfecta.

Sintió la mano de Peeta sobre la suya bajo la mesa, y le dio un ligero apretón. Volteó para verlo y pudo leer en su mirada la pregunta "¿estás bien?". Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntó como serían las cosas de estar presente Barbara Mellark, pero ya la conocería en el programa.

― ¿La pasaste a gusto hoy? ― preguntó el rubio una vez que concluyeron la grabación.

― Tu familia es muy agradable y la comida estuvo deliciosa.

― Gracias.

― Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

El rubio solo sonrió ― Me lo dicen mucho ― suspiró ― En verdad deseaba que todo esto saliera perfecto.

― No busco perfección, Peeta. Nadie es perfecto. Pero si te tranquiliza saberlo, creo que esta cita con la familia fue la mejor de las tres ― le dio una sonrisa sincera.

― ¡Dios! Tengo tantas ganas de besarte ― voltearon a su alrededor, pero estaban las personas del equipo de producción cerca.

― Creo que eso tendrá que esperar, ya debo marcharme.

― Entonces nos veremos en el programa.

― Adiós, Peeta, y gracias por todo.

…

* * *

…

Había llegado la hora.

Su madre había asistido al programa sin necesidad de que algún miembro de la familia hubiera recurrido a amenazas para obligarla a asistir, pues, la amenaza más grande que se cernía sobre ella era el "qué dirán" si Barbara Mellark no estaba presente junto a su hijo.

Ahora lo único que le preocupaba eran los comentarios o desplantes que su madre pudiera hacerle a Katniss afuera de cámaras. Aunque ya le había advertido a la castaña sobre el carácter de su mamá y la chica le había asegurado que podía lidiar con gente difícil, no por eso podía sentirse menos preocupado.

― ¡Johanna! Gusto en verte ― a su lado, Plutarch saludó a su cuñada. Parecía algo nervioso.

― ¿Qué pasa, Plutarch? ― sonrió ella ― ¿No me digas que te hago sudar? No tienes de que preocuparte, prometo ser una buena chica, después de todo estuve bien en la comida familiar ¿no?

― Por supuesto, por supuesto ― forzó una sonrisa ― Aunque podrías evitar hablar en el escenario. Johanna, vamos en vivo.

― Lo sé y estoy aquí para apoyar a Peeta, pero no me limites, te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Él sonrió, el productor podía sentirse angustiado, pero él no lo estaba. Conocía muy bien a Johanna y confiaba en ella.

A su izquierda, un poco retirado, podía observar a su madre charlando con una de las asistentes del famoso diseñador León Ciprés, y por la forma de mover las manos, podía jurar que ya estaba pidiendo que le diseñaran un nuevo vestido para el próximo programa bajo sus especificaciones.

Después, tras una cortina, apareció el padre de Apolo. Metió una especie de tarjeta al interior del saco de su traje, mientras Fulvia le comentaba algo y tras ellos apareció Katniss claramente molesta. Estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido, pero no podía acercarse a ella para preguntarle, les habían prohibido a los concursantes interactuar con ella antes del programa, pero por alguna razón, sabía que el señor Gastrell la había molestado de alguna forma.

Les dieron instrucciones, la dinámica sería la siguiente: las tres familias estarían en el escenario, cada una sentadas junto al concursante, interactuarían entre sí y responderían a las preguntas de los presentadores una vez que Drucilla o Caesar lo solicitaran.

Dieron inicio al programa.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones, mostraron las diferentes citas, arrancando así con el verdadero concurso por la mano de Katniss.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Era como haber entrado a una ciudad completamente diferente. Conocía el centro de la ciudad y sus alrededores, lleno de luces y edificios muy altos, con tiendas, bares, importantes corporativos y casinos; también conocía la zona residencial donde vivían las personas con mayor poder adquisitivo, pero eso no era como nada que hubiera visto en el Capitolio antes.

Las edificaciones a su alrededor se asemejaban mucho a las que había visto en los distritos durante su tour de la victoria y a las que estaban en el pueblo del distrito Doce, pero a diferencia de esos, éstos estaban en óptimas condiciones. Era una sensación extraña, como entrar en un distrito más, aunque hubieran tratado de ocultarlo añadiendo más colores.

En ese momento reparó en que el vehículo avanzaba muy lento, cuando volteó hacia Effie, vio que ella también estaba admirando todo a su alrededor.

― ¿No me digas que es la primera vez que visitas este sitio?

― La verdad no recuerdo la última vez que vine para acá, pero sé que la compañía de papá construyó algunos de los edificios de departamentos que pasamos hace rato. Tuve que apoyarme en la ayuda del GPS para llegar hasta aquí.

― Estaciónate cerca, así podremos ver este lugar mejor.

Ya habían pasado la zona residencial y ahora se encontraban en la comercial.

Ese lugar tenía un toque del Capitolio, sin contar con todo el outfit que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Cómo se llama esta parte de la ciudad?

― New Hope, aunque se le conoce comúnmente como el barrio viejo ― comentó mientras aparcaba el coche.

Comenzaron a recorrer un lado de la acera.

Haymitch no podía evitar voltear a ver a su esposa de vez en cuando, le llamaba la atención la forma en la que ella admiraba todo lo que los rodeaba, estaba seguro de que estaba viendo la arquitectura del lugar además de los diversos negocios.

La gente que caminaba a su alrededor iba vestida de manera más casual, como ellos en ese momento, y al parecer la gorra y las gafas que se había puesto hacían buen trabajo al cubrir su identidad o simplemente a esas personas no les importaba quién era, pero hasta el momento nadie se les había acercado a solicitarles un autógrafo o una fotografía. Era agradable pasar desapercibido.

― Tengo hambre.

― Se suponía que en este momento estaríamos comiendo en casa de mis padres, pero me hiciste que les cancelara.

― Voltea a tu alrededor, Princesa. Hay muchos restaurantes por aquí.

Giraron en una calle con suelo de adoquines, un poco más angosta. Pasó un joven repartiendo pequeños volantes.

― Hoy en la noche ― le entregó un papel ― Café Iguana. Noche de nuevos talentos, no falten ― dicho esto se dirigió a un grupo de jóvenes que caminaban más atrás.

Haymitch observó el papel por un momento. El dibujo del reptil formando un círculo sobresalía en color rojo entre las otras letras. No se deshizo del volante, lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

― ¿Qué se te antoja comer? ― le preguntó Effie.

A su alrededor había varios restaurantes y cafés, y como no conocía ninguno, sinceramente no le importaba. Se detuvo y volteó hacia arriba.

― "Pollos Locos" ― se encogió de hombros ― Entremos.

― ¿Quieres comer en un sitio con ese nombre?

― ¿Te recuerdo donde estamos, princesa? Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a los hombres feos, Euphemia.

― ¡Haymitch!

Él rio y la tomó de la mano antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchara ― Tú fuiste la que me dijo que no te gustaba mucho tu nombre. Vamos, solo estaba bromeando.

El lugar tenía las paredes cubiertas de madera, llenas de diferentes letreros neón con marcas de cerveza y pantallas que mostraban un partido de fútbol. Estaba bien, de cierta forma acogedor a diferencia de los lugares cubiertos de espejos y adornos metálicos donde había asistido en la ciudad en compañía de su ahora esposa.

Se sentaron en una cabina con asientos y respaldo de vinil rojo que estaba del lado izquierdo y de inmediato una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello rosa deslavado se acercó para ofrecerles los menús y tomar la orden de sus bebidas.

― No vayas a pedir una ensalada ― él se quitó las gafas y la gorra y se hizo el cabello para atrás.

― Pero…

― Princesa, voltea a tu alrededor, nadie está comiendo ensalada. Mejor pidamos una de esas cubetas que todos tienen.

― ¡Me vas a hacer engordar!

― Sabes que no te vendrían mal un par de kilos más.

Apretó los labios antes de responderle ― De acuerdo, pero tendré que hacer el doble de ejercicio mañana.

Él rodó los ojos y ordenó la cubeta de cincuenta alitas que recomendaban como lo mejor del menú.

― Si la comida es buena, definitivamente regresaremos a este lugar. ¿Qué más hay aquí cerca?

― ¿Te refieres al barrio viejo? Hay una universidad, aunque no es de las mejores y creo que hay un par de museos ― frunció los labios pensando ― Podemos darnos una vuelta para ver que más encontramos por aquí. ¿Te gustaría venir otro día?

― ¿Por qué no? ― le respondió, no tenían nada mejor que hacer y sí mucho tiempo libre.

Effie comenzó a mover los hombros y comenzó a cantar una canción que estaba de fondo y con el coro hizo una especie de coreografía con las manos.

Él sonrió al verla, lo tomó por sorpresa.

― ¡Me encanta esa canción! Era mi favorita cuando estaba en secundaria.

― ¿Y bailabas así?

― ¡Es la coreografía del video, todos bailábamos así! Y mis amigas y yo, sin importar donde estuviéramos, teníamos que pararnos para hacer este paso ― repitió el movimiento anterior con las manos mientras cantaba como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor ― ¿Qué? ― rio cuando vio su rostro ― ¡No me digas que no conocías esta canción! ¿A poco en el Doce no escuchaban esta música?

En ese momento los interrumpieron para entregarles sus bebidas.

Cuando se retiró la mesera, él le contestó ― Existe algo llamado radio. Sí se escucha esta música, aunque le gusta más a la gente joven, los mayores prefieren la tradicional.

― Tú eres joven.

― Sí, pero sinceramente nunca me interesó, yo también prefiero la música tradicional, quizás tengo un alma más vieja.

― ¿Esa música es como la que me enseñó a bailar tu hermano Aaron?

― La misma.

― Tú sabes tocarla, mencionó que tocabas el violín.

Él enfocó la mirada en las vetas de la mesa de madera ― Mi padre me enseñó, solía tocar todo el tiempo, pero después de su muerte lo fui dejando. Ya se van a cumplir dos años desde que no lo toco.

― ¿Me enseñarías algún día? ― él levantó la mirada ― ¿Tocarías para mí?

Se encogió de hombros ― Algún día de estos ― sabía que era cuestión de tiempo el reconciliarse con ese instrumento pues su madre y hermano no dejaban de rogarle que lo tocara cada que estaba en el Doce.

Ella sonrió ― Y volviendo a las chicas que mencionaste de tu secundaria… Apuesto a que fuiste todo un rompecorazones. ¿Tuviste muchas novias? ― se mordió el labio inferior.

― Con este rostro, princesa. ¿Tú que crees? ― levantó una ceja y se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo de forma engreída.

― Definitivamente debiste romper muchos corazones.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento.

― ¡Nah! ― se recargó de nuevo en el respaldo de la cabina ― Nada serio.

― No te creo.

― Mira, no soy un santo. Salí con varias chicas y hubo varios besos, pero ninguna relación en forma hasta que anduve con Claudia.

Ella se forzó a mantener la sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ocultar los celos que despertaba en ella la mención de su exnovia. En el fondo sabía que, de no haber asistido a los Juegos, probablemente Haymitch seguiría con ella.

De nuevo apareció la mesera y colocó frente a ellos la cubeta llena de alitas de pollo bañadas en salsa, interrumpiendo su charla. También les entregó dos platos y un pequeño tazón con aderezo.

― ¡Provecho! ― les sonrió la mujer de cabello rosado.

― ¡Espere! ― la detuvo Effie ― ¿Y los cubiertos?

La mesera rio creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver su rostro de inmediato paró ― ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo dices en serio! ―entonces se giró hacia él ― Necesitas sacar a tu chica más seguido, enséñale cómo se comen éstas ― le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

― Pero… ― la rubia se quedó observando cómo se retiraba la mesera.

― Princesa mira a tu alrededor, esto se come con las manos. ¡No me digas que jamás has comido con las manos!

― ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho! no se pueden comer las hamburguesas o emparedados con cubiertos, pero a diferencia de esos, estas alitas tienen mucha salsa y voy a mancharme.

― ¿Y…? ― Haymitch arrojó al plato su primer hueso de alita ― Te limpias y listo ― se chupó los dedos ― O qué ¿tienes miedo de arruinar tu manicura?

Ella apretó los labios. Él sabía que había pronunciado la frase mágica cuando observó como su esposa tomó una alita de la cubeta.

― Por supuesto que no ― le dio una mordida.

Su rostro de inmediato mostró que le había gustado ― Están buenas, ¿no?

Ella la giró para morder el otro lado.

― Y pensar que siempre las has tenido aquí y jamás las habías probado ― continuó.

Effie sonrió y se limpió tres dedos en una servilleta antes de tomar otra alita de pollo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar ― ¿Y tú… tuviste muchos novios? ― trató de sonar desinteresado. No le había importado antes conocer sobre su pasado, pero ahora que ella había tocado el tema deseaba saberlo.

― Solo dos novios antes de ti, supongo que no era tan popular como tú.

― ¡Nah! ― se chupó dos dedos ― De seguro estabas en el grupo de animadoras y anduviste con más ni menos que el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

― ¡Por Dios! ¿Me investigaste?

― ¡Lo sabía! ― rio ― No te investigué, es solo que eres un poco predecible. Y no me digas, apuesto que juraste que te casarías con él y vivirían felices para siempre.

Ella frunció los labios ― ¿Acaso no es lo que creen todas las chicas? No puedes culparme, las mujeres somos más soñadoras.

― ¿Y qué pasó?

Effie suspiró ― Al parecer una sola novia no era suficiente para Cosmo, me enteré por una amiga que andaba también con una chica de otro instituto. Y sí, antes de que lo preguntes, rompió mi corazón. Pero bueno, éramos unos niños, creo que me sentí mucho peor con lo que pasó con Myron.

― ¿Qué pasó con él? ― no entendía por qué le preguntaba, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Ella perdió la mirada en la alita que sostenía en las manos ― Estuvimos saliendo por seis meses, y todo ese tiempo se comportó como el chico más atento y caballeroso del mundo, incluso lo conocieron mis padres en el Club, pero…

― Pero ¿qué? ― la presionó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ― No, nada.

― Cuéntame ― le pidió.

Su esposa demoró un poco en contestar ― El ultimo mes que salimos comenzó a presionarme mucho, ya sabes, para acostarse conmigo ― levantó la mirada un momento y después la desvió hacia uno de los anuncios de neón de la pared ― Pero yo no me sentía lista. Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo una vez, pero no pude. Entonces él se puso un poco violento.

― ¿Te forzó? ― la voz le salió como una especie de gruñido ― ¿Te hizo daño?

― No. Comenzó a arrojar cosas y me llamó por varios nombres. Pero después me enteré de que solo había salido conmigo por una apuesta con sus amigos, les había dicho que en un plazo máximo de seis meses me tendría en su cama.

― Es un hijo de puta.

― Lo sé ― sonrió y volteó a verlo de nuevo ― Pero mi hermano se encargó de darle una lección. Le rompió la nariz y le tumbó varios dientes.

― ¿Helius hizo eso? ― lo conocía poco, pero parecía un chico tranquilo.

― A mí también me sorprendió. Nunca lo había visto así, pero escucho los rumores que Myron empezó a decir sobre mí y me obligó a contarle la verdad. No puedo negarlo, me gustó mucho saber que Myron perdió su perfecta sonrisa para siempre, porque me dijeron que los implantes que le pusieron no quedaron tan bien como antes. Y…

― ¿Y…?

― Y puede que yo les haya dicho a mis amigas que corrieran el rumor de que Myron la tenía muy chiquita.

Haymitch soltó la carcajada. No podía parar de reír y estaba seguro de que iban a salírsele las lágrimas de la risa ― Esa es mi chica.

Effie sonrió ampliamente, no se había referido a ella con ese título antes.

Ya se habían comido tres cuartas partes de la cubeta y ambos tenían en sus platos un montón de huesos de alitas, así que él no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo sin que ella se diera cuenta, odiaba ese dispositivo móvil pero ahora le sacaría provecho. Cuando ella estaba concentrada comiendo una de las alitas, aprovechó para tomarle varias fotografías.

― ¡Qué estás haciendo! ― dijo cuando levanto la mirada.

― Nada ― se encogió de hombros ― Solo pensé en cambiar la foto de fondo que pusiste en esta cosa ― sacudió el teléfono frente a ella. El fondo de pantalla era una de las fotografías que le habían tomado el día de su boda afuera del castillo museo donde fue la recepción.

― ¡Por Dios, Haymitch! ¡Tienes que borrar inmediatamente esas fotos!

― Nop ― lo puso fuera de su alcance cuando ella se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzarlo.

― ¡Dámelo! ― le arrojó al rostro la servilleta arrugada que tenía a un lado de su plato, en un movimiento frustrado ― ¡Te odio! ― trató de sonar molesta, pero se estaba riendo ― Ni se te ocurra compartir esa fotografía.

― A diferencia de ti, Princesa, yo no tengo la necesidad de compartir todo lo que hacemos. Está será solo para mí ― volvió a levantar el teléfono ― Porque imagínate lo que diría todo el mundo si supieran que Euphemia come con las manos ― puso una cara de horror ― Y ― levantó la servilleta arrugada que tenía en el regazo ― Además arroja basura.

― No puedo creer que hicieras eso ― le dio una última mordida a la alita que tenía en las manos y como no tenía servilleta, se chupó el dedo de manera inconsciente.

― ¡Y se chupa los dedos! ― la señaló.

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada ― ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? ― trataba de no reír.

― ¿Te estoy convirtiendo en una persona normal?

Ambos rieron y continuaron comiendo mientras retomaban la charla sobre la secundaria y preparatoria.

Cuando terminaron, antes de salir del restaurante, ella le dijo ― Espera. Dime si no estoy manchada ― se señaló el rostro.

Sí estaba manchada, tenía un poco de salsa en la punta de la nariz y en la mejilla del lado izquierdo, pero no se lo iba a decir ― No, estás bien. Vámonos ― la tomó de la mano y a la llevó afuera.

Continuaron caminando, recorriendo las calles mientras veían los establecimientos a su alrededor.

Entraron a una tienda de antigüedades y se separaron, él estaba viendo las cosas de una vitrina cuando escuchó su grito.

― ¡Haymitch! ― Effie estaba parada frente a un gran espejo de pedestal.

Él se rio y salió deprisa del lugar. Sin duda el día había sido muy divertido.

...

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de regreso, siento no haber podido actualizar el pasado lunes pero mi madre y mi sobrino llegaron de visita, fue de última hora y ya no tuve tiempo de terminar el capítulo.**

 **Ya conoció Katniss a las familias de cada uno (bueno menos a la de Apolo) qué opinan?**

 **Y Haymitch ya fue a conocer ese barrio viejo del Capitolio, les gustó la cita con Effie?**

 **Estamos en fechas difíciles, con la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina y posadas y en mi caso, exámenes de mi hijo y festivales de navidad, además de mucho trabajo GAD que decidí que publicaría la historia de El circo de la Esperanza de forma quincenal (este viernes habrá actualización) y espero poder actualizar semana a semana la historia de Matrimonio con el Capitolio, pero escríbanme! siento que también ha bajado el interés en esta historia y me encanta saber qué opinan.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todos lo que me dejan reviews: claudiacobos79, TheOnlyHayffie, Brujita22, Addy Ortiz, SiziGuez, Ady Mellark87, caro, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Gagonaya, BrendaTHG, kotokoasialove y Ilovehayffie.**

 **pd. Estoy súper contenta porque ganó mi equipo de futbol la final del torneo de México. (Mi marido le iba al equipo contrario, así que está algo molesto) pero en fin, debido a que me siento con muchos ánimos, les prometo un capítulo más largo el siguiente lunes. Ya queremos saber quien es el ganador, no?**

 **saludos!**

 **Marizpe**


	31. El ganador

Capítulo 31

 **El ganador**

Ya había transcurrido la mitad del programa. Drucilla y Caesar lo llevaban tipo un talk show al hacerle preguntas a cada una de las familias para después escuchar las diferentes opiniones.

Los únicos que se mostraban más reservados para pesar de Apolo, eran sus padres. Por su parte, Peeta no se sentía preocupado, al menos no en ese momento, su madre después de todo era una mujer hermosa y no había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro ante toda la atención recibida.

De nuevo fue su turno.

― Familia Mellark, ustedes ya estuvieron en este mismo escenario hace tres años y han sumado a su familia a una vencedora, Johanna quien ahora es la esposa de Bannock y quien todos recordamos con mucho cariño y seguimos por supuesto en las revistas del corazón. Díganme ― volteó a ver específicamente a su madre ― ¿Cómo ha sido este proceso?

― Deja que te responda yo, Caesar ― se adelantó a decir Johanna.

Peeta vio como el presentador congeló por un momento su sonrisa, claramente por temor a lo que la vencedora pudiera decir en vivo en televisión nacional, pero él estaba seguro de que no le haría una mala jugada.

― ¡Todo ha sido maravilloso! ― pudo ver el momento en el que el presentador relajó los hombros.

― Cuéntanos más, Johanna, por favor ― pidió con más entusiasmo.

Su cuñada se giró al público, levemente inclinada hacia donde estaba Katniss con su familia ― Después de que terminó mi programa, esta mujer de aquí ― se giró y le tendió una mano a Barbara quien se mostró sorprendida pero que no tuvo otra opción más que tomar la mano de su nuera ― Ella me confesó que estaba segura de que yo elegiría a su hijo, sus palabras textuales fueron "Desde que los vi en pantalla juntos por primera vez, supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro" ― exageró en su forma de expresarse y se aseguró de quebrar la voz al final.

Deseaba reírse, pero al igual que sus hermanos, tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no hacerlo.

El público suspiraba y exclamaba emocionado.

― ¡Vaya, ¡Qué hermosas palabras! ― comentó Drucilla.

― Y eso no es todo ― pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre ― Me dijo que siempre había soñado con tener una hija como yo, y se enoja cada que la llamo por su nombre, me dice… ¿cómo me dices? ― volteó a verla ― ¡Oh sí! Ya lo recuerdo "por favor no me llames Barbara, dime mamá" ― le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Su madre no hizo otra cosa más que ensanchar su sonrisa y no le cabía duda de las ganas que su progenitora tenía de torcerle el cuello a Johanna, pero la reacción del público tenía más peso y tuvo que seguirle la corriente.

― Así que gracias mamá por aceptarme en tu familia, creo que nunca te lo había dicho antes ― la abrazó, obligando a la mujer a devolverle el abrazo.

Drucilla se puso una mano en el corazón y Caesar aplaudió.

No sabía exactamente que pretendía Johanna al hacer todo eso, quizás solo era molestar a su madre, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba jugando a su favor.

― Katniss ― su cuñada se dirigió a la nueva vencedora ―, querida colega, cuando mamá te vio en la pantalla por primera vez ― le dio otro abrazo por los hombros a Barbara ― dijo que eras perfecta para Peeta ¿O no es así, mamá? ― volteó a verla sonriendo de manera pícara ― Por favor, repítele a Katniss lo que me dijiste.

Barbara abrió mucho los ojos, pero los aplausos del público la animaron a seguir el juego.

Se aclaró la garganta ― Sin duda, Katniss ― suavizó la voz, era el tono que utilizaba con los clientes potenciales ― Seríamos muy felices de tenerte en nuestra familia. Johanna ha dado… ― lo pensó por unos segundos ― ha traído sabor a la familia, por así decirlo, creo que era lo que necesitábamos.

Katniss intercambió una mirada con su cuñada. ¿Sabría que todo lo que estaba diciendo su madre eran mentiras, que Johanna la estaba coaccionando a decirlas?

― ¡Por favor! ― exclamó Elma, una de las hermanas de Daniel ― Todos sabemos que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, sus pleitos han llegado a las revistas ― dijo algo molesta, y quizás también porque sabía que la balanza estaba más inclinada a su favor, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Su corazón le decía que Katniss lo iba a elegir a él.

Johanna se puso una mano en la cadera y volteó hacia el público ― Levante la mano aquella persona que jamás ha tenido algún problema con sus suegros ― nadie lo hizo.

― Mi nuera y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo ― dijo Barbara ― pero eso es algo normal en todas las familias.

La gente asintió y les aplaudió a las dos, satisfechos con sus respuestas.

Su madre había hecho el comentario para no quedar en ridículo, de eso estaba seguro. Incluso si eso implicaba tener que defender a Johanna.

Su cuñada volvió a abrazarla y su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Del otro lado del escenario, entre las cortinas, podía observar a Plutarch sonriendo, así como lo hacían Caesar y Drucilla que, con la experiencia en talk shows que tenían, sabían de antemano que todo eso le encantaba al público. Estaba seguro de que eso no iba a quedarse solo ahí, iba a aparecer en las revistas y en los resúmenes del programa.

Peeta volteó una vez más hacia sus contrincantes. Daniel y su familia se veían algo molestos, en cambio el padre de Apolo estaba sonriendo mientras su esposa permanecía seria y su hijo de alguna forma y por primera vez parecía… ¿derrotado?

El resto del programa transcurrió sin problemas hasta el final. Su madre estaba actuando como jamás la había visto, si no la conociera podría jurar que en verdad deseaba a Katniss como su nuera. Solo la delataba la forma en que se dirigía a las cámaras con las preguntas que le hacían los presentadores.

Una vez finalizado el programa, con la promesa de Caesar y Drucilla de tener un gran final espectacular, Peeta trató en vano de acercarse a Katniss, pero de nuevo fue imposible, al quedar solo un programa por delante, les habían prohibido expresamente a los concursantes tener cualquier forma de contacto con ella.

Su padre se acercó a charlar con la señora Everdeen, mientras su mamá conversaba con los padres de Apolo.

Él decidió ir a donde estaban sus hermanos cuando Daniel le cortó el paso.

― Solo queda un programa más ― le dijo algo serio.

― Sí ― se limitó a responder.

― No me creí ni por un segundo el teatro que montaron tu madre y tu cuñada allá en el escenario ― se veía algo molesto ― Yo puedo hacerla feliz y mi familia sí la quiere.

― Yo también puedo hacerla feliz ― casi gruñó ― No voy a renunciar a ella.

― En ese caso ― para su sorpresa, el doctor le tendió la mano ― Que gane el mejor.

…

* * *

…

La siguiente semana no tuvo más citas, pero sí muchas entrevistas para diferentes medios de comunicación con el fin de generar más expectativas sobre el programa final de El Vencedor que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Prim y su madre regresarían al Doce la siguiente semana, así que en sus ratos libres trataba de disfrutarlos a su lado, incluso aprovechó la alberca de Haymitch y Effie para enseñarle a nadar a su hermana, había sido agradable tenerlas a los dos haciéndole compañía esas últimas semanas, no se había sentido tan sola y le habían servido para acercarse de nuevo un poco más a su mamá.

― ¿Estás nerviosa? ― le preguntó Prim, quien estaba sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y acariciando a Mustafá, el gato blanco persa de Effie.

― No, estoy bien ― Mintió. En realidad, se sentía muy cansada, lo único que deseaba era terminar con todo eso. Cerro las cortinas, caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer a un lado boca abajo, después lentamente giró la cabeza hacia su hermana ― No sé cómo puede gustarte ese gato, es demasiado huraño.

― ¿Mustafá? ¿Bromeas? ― levantó al gato para verlo a los ojos y fingiendo la voz dijo ― Pero si solo es un lindo gatito que quiere que lo mimen ― lo pegó a su pecho y recargó la cabeza sobre el pelaje del animal ― Extraño a mi Buttercup.

― ¿Ese gato feo? ― le gustaba molestar a su hermana criticando a su gato ― A diferencia de él, al menos éste es lindo.

― ¡Oye! Buttercup es lindo, tiene su encanto.

― ¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de él?

― La señora Abernathy ― sonrió Prim ― También nos dijo que le echaría de comer a Lady. Tenemos suerte de tener una vecina tan agradable. Seguido va a la casa a tomar el té, o nos invita a la suya, creo que con Haymitch y Effie aquí en el Capitolio y Aaron casado, se siente un poco sola, aunque seguido cuida a su nieto por las tardes cuando sale de la escuela.

Su hermana continuó hablando sobre la vida de varias personas del distrito. Cosas sin importancia, pero que resultaban en una buena distracción que le ayudaba a desviar sus pensamientos a otras cosas.

Charlaron hasta tarde, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero la voz de Effie la despertó.

Su escolta cruzó la recámara y abrió las cortinas ― ¡Hoy será un gran, gran día! ― aplaudió dos veces ― Vamos, ¡arriba! Que hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Ella cerró los ojos solo un momento más y suspiró. Pronto todo iba a terminar ¿o a comenzar? Suspiró de nuevo, era mejor no pensar en eso, solo estaba agradecida de que todo el circo del programa fuera a terminar.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Eres una chica muy afortunada! ― Octavia terminó su manicura y le aplicó crema en las manos.

Ella trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo.

― Gracias, Octavia. Yo me encargaré del resto ― la despidió Cinna.

Sentó a Katniss frente a un espejo y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó él a su reflejo en el espejo.

Sabía que su estilista también era bueno descifrando lo que ella sentía ― ¿Por qué el tiempo no puede ir más rápido?

― Porque debemos disfrutar cada minuto que pasa como si fuera el último. ¿No has escuchado esa frase?

Ella resopló ― No me importaría saltarme lo que resta del día. Unas cuantas horas menos del resto de vida que me queda por delante, no las extrañaría.

El moreno dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros ― Estarás bien.

Cinna siempre lograba tranquilizarla, su sola presencia y tono de voz eran suficientes para calmarla, así que respiró hondo.

― Sé que no pediste esto ― la giró en la silla para verla a la cara ― Pero si eliges a quién creo que lo harás, te aseguro que tarde o temprano encontrarás tu felicidad. Es un buen chico, tienes suerte, recuérdalo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dejó que la girara de nuevo hacia el espejo. Esperaba que su estilista y amigo tuviera razón y en un futuro pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

Recordó como la semana pasada el padre de Apolo se acercó a ella para ofrecerle dinero a cambio de que no eligiera a su hijo y rio sin ganas. La había sorprendido y de alguna forma se sintió algo ofendida. Fulvia los interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera contestarle alguna tontería al señor Gastrell debido al enojo que había sentido en ese momento, pero ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho debido a que el señor estaría probablemente nervioso con temor de que su hijo fuera el elegido.

Después pensó en Daniel, la forma en la que la había visto en su casa y que casi la besó. Era un buen muchacho, también, pero algo no terminaba por hacerla sentir a gusto a su lado.

Y, por último, Peeta. El joven panadero la había hecho sonreír más veces de las que creía podría hacerlo en un día, e incluso había puesto en su mente pensamientos que jamás había tenido por un chico antes.

Pronto solo tendría que lidiar con un solo chico en lugar de tres. Volteó a ver el reloj y suspiró una vez más, deseando tener poderes mágicos que hicieran acelerar el tiempo.

― ¡Te ves hermosa! ― exclamó Effie en cuanto la vio.

Traía un vestido rojo con escote en forma de corazón, sobre pecho quedaba una franja de piel al descubierto y sobre los hombros tenía muchos pétalos rojos, al igual que la falda del vestido que estaba ceñido a la cadera y luego se abría. El cabello lo traía recogido en un chongo suelto en el que habían acomodado rosas rojas, y el maquillaje de los ojos era sencillo, pero sobresalían con largas pestañas postizas y labios rojos. Cinna le había dicho que ese look la ayudarían a verse como una mujer más decidida.

― Gracias ― dijo ella y tuvo que juntar las dos manos debido a que le temblaban un poco.

― Una vez en el escenario cuando te dé la señal quiero que gires ― le dijo Cinna.

― ¿Es como el vestido anterior, el que use en los Juegos? ― preguntó. Se refería al que utilizó en las entrevistas.

― Más o menos.

Haymitch se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros ― Falta menos ― le susurró.

El programa dio inicio.

En esta ocasión no tuvo oportunidad de ver a nadie antes de comenzar. Querían mantener en secreto su aspecto para la gran final, cosa que a ella le parecía una estupidez, pero los Capitolinos realmente se emocionaban con todo eso.

De nuevo, repitió la entrada que hizo en el primer programa, apareciendo en lo alto de unas escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a todos los concursantes anteriores a lo largo de esta con la mano derecha tendida para ayudarla a bajar.

Caesar y Drucilla la saludaron cuando finalmente llegó abajo y elogiaron su aspecto por supuesto.

Las pantallas con pétalos se elevaron a su espalda y apareció Drac con su banda, el cual comenzó a interpretar el tema del programa.

Cuando la canción estaba por finalizar, Cinna le indicó que girara en el centro del escenario. Así lo hizo y todos los pétalos del vestido se transformaron en pequeños diamantes.

El público gritaba de la emoción. En verdad querían lucirse con esa última emisión.

Después de un corte y lo que le pareció una eternidad, Caesar anunció a los tres finalistas quienes aparecieron al igual que ella en la cima de la escalera.

Su corazón dio un pequeño sobre salto. No sabía si quería vomitar, ir al baño, o correr lo más rápido de ese lugar, pero no hizo ninguna de las tres cosas. Se forzó a permanecer sentada en el sillón de corazón y aceptó con gusto las rosas que le ofrecieron cada uno de los candidatos finalistas.

Peeta de nuevo se veía muy atractivo, con el cabello peinado un poco de lado y con la misma escarcha diamantada que lo hacía ver más dorado, y en esta ocasión con un delineador en los ojos color dorado como lo utilizaba Cinna que hacía que resaltaran más sus pestañas y lucieran más largas.

Fue un programa largo, muy largo.

Hubo muchos artistas invitados, más que en el programa en el que festejaron su cumpleaños.

Mostraron varios videos, con un resumen de lo sucedido con los tres candidatos desde que iniciaron el programa, también entrevistaron brevemente a sus familias para que dijeran unas últimas palabras diciéndole a Katniss que la recibirían como a una hija.

Por último, cada uno de los finalistas le dijo unas últimas palabras que sacaron suspiros del público, pero que sinceramente, ella no prestó atención. Era prácticamente el final del programa y tuvo que encajarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para poder mantenerse quieta y recordarse de sonreír, le habían recalcado muchísimo la importancia de hacer esto para evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

Él último corte comercial transcurrió demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Katniss se colocó en el centro del escenario.

― Finalmente, ha llegado la hora ― anunció Caesar con un tono de voz serio para hacerla de emoción.

― Nuestra querida Katniss, por fin elegirá a su futuro esposo ― sonrió Drucilla.

― Katniss ― la llamó Caesar.

A ella le zumbaban los oídos, así que volteó y fingió escucharlo, finalmente ya le habían explicado la dinámica.

― Tomarás una cajita de la mesa que está en el centro, después caminarás hasta la persona a la que pertenece ese anillo ― continuó el presentador.

Las luces se bajaron un poco y la música cambió para añadir más emoción al momento.

― Es hora ― le indicó la presentadora al ver que no se movía.

Ella caminó hasta la mesa y tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo cuyo dueño le interesaba, después se paró enfrente de los tres. Todos se mostraban serios, sin duda estaban nerviosos, pudo ver como Daniel estaba sudando.

― Muchas gracias a los tres. Esta no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero guardaré todos los preciosos momentos que compartimos en mi corazón y los recordaré con mucho cariño ― le dictaron las palabras al oído por medio del audífono inalámbrico, porque en ese momento no se acordaba ni de su propio apellido.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Sus piernas le temblaban un poco, pero se obligó a seguir avanzando y no paró hasta estar frente a él ― Te elijo a ti, Peeta.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente haciéndola sonreír también. Inmediatamente fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Peeta la abrazó y dio un giro con ella, sacándole un pequeño grito entre risas, y cuando la depositó en el suelo, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó.

El recinto había estallado en aplausos y gritos.

Cuando se separaron el rubio le susurró sobre los labios que la amaba, tomó la caja que ella aun sostenía en su mano y se hincó en una rodilla.

― Katniss Everdeen. Me enamoré de ti desde el instante en que te vi, mi corazón me dijo que tú eras la mujer de mis sueños ― abrió la caja con las manos temblorosas ― ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ella no podía hablar, todas las emociones la abrumaban. Así que asintió con la cabeza.

Eso fue todo. Peeta se puso de pie, colocó el anillo en su mano izquierda y de nuevo la besó.

Todo había terminado.

Ahora se convertiría en la esposa de Peeta Mellark.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch odiaba las fiestas del Capitolio; las peores eran aquellas relacionadas con los Juegos, en las que asistían patrocinadores, vigilantes y escoltas quienes te observaban de tres maneras: como basura, un pedazo de bocado que quisieran devorar o con admiración como si fueras un gran héroe.

En la fiesta en la que se encontraba en ese momento, al menos estaba llena de jóvenes más o menos de su edad, era el cumpleaños de una de las mejores amigas de Effie, y a pesar de que le insistió en que ella fuera sola, su esposa no había aceptado un "no" como respuesta.

Hacía poco más de un mes que habían ido al Barrio Viejo, y aunque él había querido regresar, incluso ir a conocer ese lugar del que les hablaron, el Café Iguana, los múltiples compromisos sociales de Effie se lo habían impedido, y durante el día los habían mantenido ocupados con entrevistas o grabando comerciales de productos que no conocía, pues como las figuras públicas que eran ahora, no podían negarse, y según le explicaron estaba en el contrato como Vencedor de los Juegos.

Tomó dos vasos de whiskey que el barman colocó sobre una barra iluminada con luz neón y se fue a sentar lo más alejado que pudo del área de la piscina de la mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, pues toda la gente estaba concentrada ahí, así que él eligió un camastro, cruzó las piernas, colocó un vaso en el suelo y se dispuso a beber el otro, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su esposa.

Ahí estaba, sobresalía entre las demás y no era por el vestido ridículo que traía color fuschia tornasol con mangas abombadas y demasiado corto debido a la crinolina negra que asomaba por debajo, no, ella tenía una belleza natural, aunque se había maquillado en exceso para su gusto al menos se había dejado su cabello natural, peinado en un chongo con un copete muy alto. En ese momento estaba riendo, pero la risa no sonaba muy natural, quizás solo reía por compromiso, y en la mano derecha aun sujetaba la copa de vino rosado que le habían dado desde que llegaron a la fiesta, la usaba como un accesorio más, solo por apariencia, pues dudaba que las amigas se dieran cuenta de que en realidad no estaba bebiendo como muchas de ellas; al menos era inteligente, así no tendría que preocuparse por llevar a su esposa en mal estado a la casa y a la vez le traía otra ventaja, al encontrarse ella en sus cinco sentidos él podía permitirse tomar más de la cuenta a sabiendas que ella se ocuparía de él.

Se estremeció, la brisa que corría era fresca, pero se negaba a acercarse más al área de la piscina donde habían colocado calentadores en forma de unas extrañas sombrillas metálicas.

― ¿Te aburrió la fiesta? ― escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Él giró de inmediato a la derecha y se sorprendió cuando vio parado a Helius Jr, su cuñado. El joven se acercó y lo saludó con una palmada en el brazo para después tomar asiento en el camastro que estaba a un lado.

― ¿Tú también estabas invitado?

― Agatha también es muy amiga de Mily, así que no se podía perder la fiesta, aunque no nos quedaremos toda la noche, más tarde tenemos otro compromiso.

Haymitch resopló y le dio otro trago a su bebida ― _los capitolinos y sus compromisos_ ― rodó los ojos. Definitivamente la vida social en el Doce no se comparaba para nada con la del Capitolio. Las fiestas entre jóvenes en su distrito eran más clandestinas y aunque se las ingeniaban para conseguir alcohol, la mayoría de las veces casero, eran mucho más tranquilas que todas en las que había estado en la capital.

― ¡Ánimo, Haymitch! Poco a poco te acostumbrarás, yo tampoco soy muy aficionado a las fiestas, pero esto ayuda ― levantó el vaso que traía en la mano ― Además, ¡que esperábamos! nos casamos con chicas guapas, populares y que disfrutan mucho de estos eventos. Yo hace tiempo aprendí a que es mejor no discutir, la verdad por el trabajo de la empresa tenemos muchos compromisos y eventos a los cuales es obligatorio asistir, así que la acompaño a sus fiestas sin protestar y Agatha viene a los míos. Hay que ver el lado positivo de estas fiestas, siempre hay mucha bebida y comida ― señaló con el brazo unas mesas de banquete que estaban a la izquierda que tenían innumerables bocadillos.

Escucharon un chapoteo en el agua y ambos giraron la vista a la piscina, una chica se había caído, pero el agua no era tan profunda por lo que le llegaba un poco abajo del pecho. El vestido flotaba a su alrededor y la peluca que traía estaba de lado. De inmediato comenzó a culpar a otra a gritos de haberla empujado a propósito.

― ¿Ves? ― le dijo Helius ― Además ofrecen espectáculos gratis ― Ambos rieron ― Voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo?

A decir verdad, tenía hambre. Colocó el vaso en el suelo y lo siguió.

Estuvo charlando con su cuñado un rato más hasta que éste tuvo que marcharse. Pero decidió permanecer en el lugar donde estaba y continuar tomando, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que Effie trato de convencerlo de que fuera con ella a convivir con sus amigos, de hecho, un par de jóvenes se habían acercado para charlar con él, pero cuando vieron que eran ignorados se marcharon.

― ¡Haymitch ya deja de beber! Has tomado suficiente ― de nuevo se le acercó su esposa.

― ¿Tú si puedes tomar y yo no? ― le señaló con el dedo el vaso verde neón que ella sostenía entre sus manos, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella casi no había tomado, solo había aparentado hacerlo.

― Esto es refresco dietético ― levantó una ceja, después le tendió una mano ― Vamos, quiero presentarte con unos amigos.

― No me interesa ― se recargó de nuevo en el camastro.

― Haymitch… ― se quejó.

― Ya quiero irme a la casa, ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo ― sonaba como un pequeño malcriado, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

― ¡Pero cariño, la fiesta apenas está comenzando!

― Si la fiesta apenas está comenzando ¿por qué demonios llegamos tan temprano? A la próxima nos venimos a esta hora y listo.

Ella se mordió un labio y volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigos ― Dame una hora más ¿sí? Solo una hora y nos vamos ― le quitó el vaso que traía en las manos.

Él de inmediato protestó ― ¡Eh!

― Solo es una hora, por favor ahora solo toma refresco ― le entregó el vaso verde ― Mira, están cambiando todo el buffet.

Haymitch volteó hacia las mesas de banquete donde dos hombres con filipinas plateadas con un extraño logo bordado colocaban nuevas charolas con comida.

― Ese proveedor es buenísimo, estoy segura de que te encantará todo, anda ve y come algo y ahorita nos vamos ― se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, pero él de inmediato envolvió su mano alrededor de la pierna y profundizó el beso impidiendo que se separara de él. Ella tenía la culpa, con ese vestido, aunque era ridículo, no podía dejar de verle las piernas y el gran escote en la espalda.

― ¡Haymitch! ― exclamó al separarse de él y rio ― Aquí no ― le susurró ― pero te prometo mucha diversión llegando a la casa.

― Entonces apúrate para marcharnos lo antes posible.

Ella le guiñó un ojo ― El tiempo en las fiestas pasa volando. Ve y sírvete algo de comer, que por tu aliento me doy cuenta de que ya has tomado suficiente y no te vendría mal un poco de alimento sólido.

Haymitch contó los minutos para marcharse de ahí y no dejó que Effie lo convenciera de quedarse más tiempo.

En el camino de regreso a casa, comenzó a sentir un retorcijón de estómago, eso no podía ser bueno.

…

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó Effie, el lado de la cama de Haymitch estaba vacío. Lo había sentido levantarse varias veces durante la noche, pero se sentía muy cansada como para pararse de la cama y ver qué pasaba.

En ese momento su esposo salió del baño, con una mano sobre el abdomen, después estornudó.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó apoyando los codos en el colchón.

― He ido al baño como diez veces desde anoche, ¿tú que crees? ― estornudó de nuevo.

― ¿Te cayó algo mal? ― se sentó y se pasó las manos por el rostro para terminar de despertarse.

― La estúpida comida que me dijiste que probara ― esta vez su voz sonó algo gangosa.

Él se dejó caer en la cama y dobló las rodillas.

― ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Su esposo no le respondió, en su lugar comenzó a quejarse del dolor que sentía.

Effie de inmediato se colocó una bata y bajó a la cocina.

― ¡Hilda! ― llamó a su ama de llaves, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Había olvidado que era domingo y el personal de servicio había salido en su día libre.

Quería preguntarle si tenían algún medicamento para el malestar de estómago ya que no sabía dónde estaba guardado el botiquín.

― Un té le ayudará ― dijo para sí misma y puso a hervir el agua.

Eligió un sobre de manzanilla y añadió un poco de azúcar a la taza. Después colocó la taza caliente en una bandeja y subió las escaleras.

Cuando estaba llegando arriba, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de su habitación. Se asustó y prácticamente corrió a la recámara.

Haymitch seguía en la cama, quejándose del dolor de estómago.

― Cariño, te traje un té. Te hará sentir mejor ― esperó a que él se enderezara para pasárselo, pero apenas lo olió lo rechazó.

― Este no es como el que me hace mi mamá ― estornudó de nuevo ― Dame papel, rápido.

Effie corrió hacia el baño y regresó con una caja de pañuelos desechables.

― Voy a llamar al doctor.

― ¡No! No quiero ver a ningún doctor ― pero dicho esto, se volvió a recostar en la cama quejándose del dolor.

― ¿Qué hago, Haymitch? Por favor dime cómo te ayudo.

No obtuvo respuesta porque él corrió al baño de nuevo.

Se sentía inútil, no sabía qué hacer. No le quedaba otra opción más que pedir ayuda del experto.

A los tres timbres del teléfono contestaron.

― ¿Eva? ― preguntó de inmediato.

― No, habla Aaron.

― ¡Hola! Soy Effie.

― Lo sabía, eres la única que nos habla. ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó con emoción en la voz.

Effie sonrió brevemente, podía imaginarlo rodando los ojos como lo hacía Haymitch ― Aaron, ¿está tu mamá?

― Está afuera tendiendo la ropa.

― ¿Puedes llamarla, por favor? Tengo algo de prisa.

― Claro, voy corriendo.

Escuchó como el niño colocaba el teléfono en una superficie dura y sus pasos al alejarse, mientras ella volteó hacia la habitación algo preocupada.

― ¿Effie? ― escuchó después de esperar un breve momento.

― ¡Eva! ― simplemente escuchar su voz le dio algo de alivio.

― Cariño, sabes que puedes llamarme mamá, pero está bien, tomate tu tiempo.

Deseaba preguntarle cómo estaba y platicar del día a día, siempre que hablaban podía pasar horas al teléfono sin darse cuenta, pero ahora estaba preocupada ― Eva, perdón, mamá.

La señora Abernathy detectó el nerviosismo en su voz ― ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

― Es Haymitch.

― ¿Está bien? ― preguntó algo alarmada su suegra.

― Sí, está bien, bueno… no ― sacudió la cabeza ― Está mal del estómago y ya ha ido muchas veces al baño, y no ha dejado de estornudar.

― Ya veo ― dijo más tranquila Eva.

― No, no lo entiendes, hay algo mal con él, se está quejando mucho y hace unos ruidos, espera ― se acercó a la puerta y abriéndola un poco puso la bocina para que la madre de Haymitch pudiera escuchar a su hijo. Después de un momento, se volvió a colocar la bocina al oído ― ¿Lo oíste?

― Sí.

― Eva, él hace unos ruidos muy extraños que te juro solo los escuché cuando una prima segunda que vive en el distrito Cinco, dio a luz en casa de mi abuela.

Su suegra rio ― Sin duda esa es la mejor comparación. Cuando Haymitch se enferma del estómago, se le bajan las defensas y a veces también le da un resfriado.

― ¿Pero por qué grita así? Mi prima estaba expulsando a un pequeño ser humano de entre sus piernas, pero Haymitch…

― Porque se siente mal y no maneja muy bien este tipo de malestares. Lo siento mucho, hija ― estaba segura que estaba tratando de no reír― Pero mi muchacho cuando se enferma se transforma en un niño pequeño y suele ser muy quejumbroso.

― No quiere que le llame al doctor y yo no sé qué darle. Le ofrecí un poco de té de manzanilla, pero no lo quiso.

― Hazle un té de amaranto o hinojo y estará bien.

¿Amaranto? ¿Hinojo? No estaba segura de siquiera saber qué eran esos ingredientes ― Déjame checar si tenemos, por favor mantente conmigo en la línea, Hilda salió y no sé ni siquiera dónde guarda las cosas.

― Por supuesto, querida. No me iré a ningún lado.

Ella abrió la puerta de la alacena, pero no sabía ni por donde buscar ― ¿Cómo son el amaranto y el hinojo? ― preguntó algo desesperada.

― El amaranto es una semilla pequeñita amarilla y el hinojo es una planta aromática, pero olvídalo, ¿tienes arroz?

― Arroz, arroz, arroz ― dijo mientras movía las cosas de la alacena, tirando unos paquetes de sopa y volcando los sobres de azúcar, pero no le importaba en ese momento el orden ― ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo!

― Bien, vas a preparar un té de arroz con una pizca de sal, eso le ayudará a cortar la diarrea, asegúrate que lo tome todo el día en lugar de agua.

― De acuerdo ¿cómo lo hago?

― Pon a hervir agua, después añade un cuarto de taza de arroz y una pizca de sal y deja que enfríe.

― Está bien. Lo haré.

― Bien y si puedes, rellena un calcetín con granos de arroz o lentejas y caliéntalo para que se ponga tibio, que se lo ponga en el abdomen y eso aliviará un poco su dolor.

― Gracias, Eva, perdón, mamá.

― Está bien, llámame si necesitas más ayuda.

― Sí, gracias, probablemente lo haré.

Terminó la llamada y se puso a hacer el té que el indicaron. ¿Debía colar el arroz o dejarlo para que también lo bebiera? No estaba segura, así que decidió dejar la taza con todo. Después corrió a uno de los cuartos de visita y sacó un peluche en forma de unicornio que tenía guardado en un cajón ― Tú servirás ― le susurró al muñeco de felpa antes de bajar de nuevo corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina para meter el muñeco al microondas.

― Haymitch te traigo un té que, si te va a servir, le hablé a tu mamá y me dijo cómo hacerlo ― de nuevo le pasó con cuidado la taza.

Su esposo le dio un trago, pero pronto lo escupió.

― ¿Qué pasa? Me aseguré de que no estuviera muy caliente

― ¡¿No lo colaste?!

― ¡Oh! Se colaba.

― ¿Y qué es esto? ― agarró por la cola el unicornio blanco con rosa que ella puso sobre su abdomen.

― Es mi unicornio de los cólicos, déjalo sobre tu abdomen, está relleno de semillas que se calientan, te ayudará aliviar el dolor, además huele a lavanda.

― ¡No lo quiero!

― No voy a discutir contigo. Tu madre me dijo lo infantil que podías llegar a ser cuando estás enfermo. Lo siento, el unicornio se queda y no se te ocurra quitártelo. Iré abajo a colar el té y traeré más.

Él cerró los ojos ― Prefiero el té de amaranto.

― No sé ni que es eso, esto es lo que hay ― se puso una mano en la cadera ― Y te lo beberás o le llamaré a mi doctor para que te inyecte.

― Eres mala, quiero a mi mamá ― se quejó y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

― Lo siento, cariño, pero solo me tienes a mí. Deja ya de repelar ― se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente ― Voy a demostrarte que también puedo cuidar de ti.

Él se encogió, doblando las piernas, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo en torno al unicornio.

Sabía que los hombres eran más exagerados que las mujeres, pero Haymitch era peor que su hermano y su padre cuando enfermaban.

No importaba. Lo ayudaría a recuperarse. Tenía que demostrarse que podía ser una buena esposa.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya por fin tenemos ganador! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Por favor díganme que les pareció el capítulo!**

 **Para todos los que me han preguntado, a esta historia todavía le falta mucho, quiero tocar el tema de la rebelión aunque aún no sé como será ni después de cuanto tiempo transcurrido en la historia. Así que como verán va para largo.**

 **La historia que ya está próxima a terminarse es la otra que estoy escribiendo de El circo de la esperanza, les aviso que hubo actualización el viernes, porque ya ven que esa la estoy publicando de forma quincenal.**

 **Ahora mismo voy en carretera camino a mi tierra y son 9hrs de camino, así que deséenme buen viaje.**

 **El próximo lunes es navidad, así que no estoy segura si publicaré capítulo o no, Santa Clos va a llegar lleno de regalos y estaré con mis hijos disfrutando de ese momento. Si llego a subir capítulo probablemente sea más tarde, pero no se los aseguro, si no sería hasta el siguiente lunes, osea ya que sea año nuevo, Peeeeroooo si veo que hay mucha respuesta por parte de ustedes en este capítulo, prometo hacer un esfuerzo extra para actualizar en una semana. **

**Les deseo a todos que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad, rodeados de sus seres queridos, y que Santa Clos también las llene de regalos (aunque lo importante es el amor familiar, la paz mundial y todas esas cosas, pero para que nos hacemos, nos encantan los regalos) y si no les escribo la próxima semana, también les deseo un muy Feliz año nuevo! que el nuevo año llegue lleno de dicha, salud y amor! y que se cumplan todos sus propósitos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios: laurita5811, minjandi5, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, AnaM1707, Amoretita89, SiziGuez, Addy Ortiz, Caro, Claudiacobos79, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, Noxllar, BrendaTHG y Gagonaya.**

 **Saludos!**

 **besos a todos**

 **Marizpe**


	32. Té después de medianoche

Capítulo 32

 **Té después de medianoche**

― ¡Justo en este momento podemos ver como se rompe el corazón del doctor! ― su mentor congeló la imagen en la pantalla.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo regañó, Effie ― ¡Eso es muy grosero, no puedo creer que hagas eso! Sabes que ese joven está enamorado de Katniss.

Ella se negó a voltear a la pantalla. Había visto muchas veces las repeticiones y no por elección propia, en todos los programas de entrevistas a los que había asistido junto a Peeta, habían repetido segmentos de la final de El Vencedor. En ninguna de esas ocasiones había prestado suficiente atención al video como para ver el rostro de Daniel al momento en el que eligió a Peeta, así que finalmente levantó la vista y lo vio. Sabía que el joven doctor estaba muy interesado en ella, pero no se sentía mal de haberlo rechazado, después de todo lo que estaba en juego era su futuro. Cuando terminó el programa, Daniel se acercó para darle un último abrazo y desearle lo mejor.

― ¡Bah! ― levantó los brazos, Haymitch ― ¿Amor? Pero apenas si la conoce.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? ― le rebatió su esposa ― Sé perfectamente que tú no crees en el amor a primera vista, pero éste sí existe. También están aquellos que se enamoran en un breve periodo de tiempo y aquellos que tardan años en admitirlo ― esta última parte la dijo en voz baja, solo para ella, pero Katniss alcanzó a escucharla.

El mentor rodó los ojos ― Cómo sea.

― Cariño, casi no tocaste tu plato, ¿deseas otra cosa de cenar? ― le preguntó Effie.

― No, así estoy bien, gracias. Creo que tengo más cansancio que hambre. ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación y saltarme el postre? ― podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su escolta, pero deseaba estar a solas.

― Por supuesto, y si más tarde deseas algo, recuerda que estás en tu casa y puedes bajar a la cocina y comer lo que quieras.

Agradeció de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie.

Cuando pasó a un lado de su mentor, quién se estaba sirviendo una bebida, intercambió una despedida silenciosa, sabía que él la comprendía bien y era el único en esa casa que sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

Llegó a su recámara, abrió las cortinas y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

Desde donde estaba recostada podía ver el cielo a través de la ventana, pero a pesar de que era un cielo despejado y sin luna, no alcanzaba a ver ni una sola estrella. Extrañaba el Doce, su hogar y también a su familia, aunque apenas hacía algunos días habían estado con ella, su hermana y madre ya habían regresado al distrito.

El teléfono celular que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche hizo un sonido indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama para tomarlo. No se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que no era un mensaje, sino tres, los que tenía de parte de Peeta. Pasó el dedo por el primero y lo leyó:

 **Peeta:** _Te acabo de ver y ya te extraño._

Ródó los ojos y vio la hora, se lo había mandado hacía tres horas, cuando habían regresado a casa de la entrevista. Pasó al siguiente mensaje:

 **Peeta:** _Creo que el violeta podría convertirse en mi segundo color favorito, te veías hermosa hoy con ese vestido._

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el vestido que aún llevaba puesto y volvió a rodar los ojos por lo cursi del mensaje, después leyó el más reciente:

 **Peeta:** _No sé qué me has hecho, Katniss, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

Ella apretó los labios. Tenía ganas de arrojar el teléfono por la ventaba y no volver a leer cosas así en su vida. Todos los días, desde el último programa, aun cuando se habían visto para grabar entrevistas o participar en sesiones fotográficas de diversas revistas, Peeta le mandaba mensajes, y ella no terminaba de entender esa necesidad suya de hacerlo, pero había comprobado que, si los ignoraba, éstos continuaban llegando. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería responderle, por lo tanto, le escribió un texto corto:

 **Katniss:** _Buenas noches, Peeta._

Oprimió enviar, después arrugó la nariz, estaba segura de que su respuesta había sido demasiado seca, así que trató de arreglarlo mandando una carita feliz como Effie le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Colocó de nuevo el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, pero cuando caminó hacia el vestidor para quitarse el vestido y ponerse el pijama, de nuevo el teléfono emitió un sonido, indicando que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Ella resopló y fue a leerlo:

 **Peeta:** _Buenas noches, bonita._

Era la tercera vez que la llamaba por ese mote cariñoso, ella negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formara en sus labios. De inmediato llegó otro texto:

 **Peeta** : _Yo no sé a qué hora podré dormir, tengo que terminar de decorar un pastel de cinco pisos, pero he estado tan contento toda la semana que no se me ha hecho pesado trabajar por las noches y menos cuando estoy seguro de que te veré al día siguiente._

Solo lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidir contestarle una última vez:

 **Katniss:** _Espero que termines pronto._

De inmediato recibió respuesta:

 **Peeta:** _Un beso._

El texto estaba acompañado de una carita amarilla mandando un beso.

Después de eso, Katniss por fin pudo cambiarse de ropa y acostarse a dormir.

…

* * *

…

La cornucopia estaba frente a ella rodeada de rosales blancos. Katniss volteó a su alrededor, se encontraba sola de momento, pero no estaba segura de cuántos más quedaban aún en la arena.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith se escuchó fuerte y claro a través de los altavoces de la arena ― Katniss ha llegado la hora.

― ¿Qué?

― Es hora de que elijas un esposo.

Ella de nuevo giró a su alrededor y retrocedió asustada cuando a su izquierda aparecieron varias figuras, Marvel, con una flecha que atravesaba su pecho; Cato, con el rostro desfigurado por los mutos; y dos grandes mutos que semejaban panteras con rostros humanos, uno era Tresh, y el otro Desmond, su compañero de distrito.

― ¡Están muertos! ― gritó.

― El tiempo se acaba, Katniss ― de nuevo escuchó la voz de Claudius ― Uno de estos cuatro caballeros se convertirá en tu esposo.

― ¡No puedo! ¡Están muertos!

― Comenzaré con la cuenta regresiva. Tienes solo diez segundos, date prisa. Diez, nueve, ocho… ― ella se sentía desesperada, deseaba huir de ahí, pero las piernas no le respondían y el césped se había transformado en arenas movedizas que la mantenían atrapada ― Tres, dos, uno…

― ¡Nooo! ― despertó bañada en sudor y se sentó en la cama. Se encontraba en completa oscuridad y tenía la respiración muy agitada.

Trató de calmarse y se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor. Definitivamente no podría dormir después de eso, así que decidió bajar a la cocina por un té, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Se sentó sobre un banquillo alto en la isla del centro de la cocina, con la taza humeante frente a ella, cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda y se giró de inmediato.

― ¿No puedes dormir, preciosa? ― le preguntó su mentor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Pesadillas? ― Haymitch se dirigió hacia la estufa para tomar la tetera que había utilizado ella y volverla a llenar de agua ― No te preocupes, aunque no te voy a mentir, no van a desaparecer, pero con el tiempo serán más escasas.

― ¿Tú también tuviste una pesadilla?

― No, pero te escuché gritar y decidí ver cómo estabas.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó. Se sentía avergonzada de que la hubiera oído.

Su mentor caminó hasta ella y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro ― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, solo fue un mal sueño.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No quería, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no podía quitárselo de la mente, así que comenzó a relatarle brevemente su pesadilla.

Haymitch le dio dos pequeñas palmadas sobre el brazo antes de pararse para retirar la tetera del fuego que ya estaba silbando ― Tranquila, ya terminó el programa de televisión ― vertió el agua en una taza y le colocó una bolsita de té, después le añadió un sobre de azúcar.

Katniss sorbió su propio té. Desde hacía días sentía una tormenta de emociones en su interior que luchaban por salir, pero que había estado manteniendo a raya.

Su mentor debió darse cuenta de que algo más pasaba, ya que se acercó hasta ella de nuevo y la abrazó. Katniss se aferró a él y enterró el rostro en su pecho, dejando escapar un horrible sollozo que pronto se transformó en un llanto incontrolable, no podía parar. Estaba llorando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Haymitch pasó una mano por su espalda repetidas veces tratando de confortarla sin decir ni una palabra mientras ella se desahogaba.

Cuando el llanto aminoró y pudo hablar, le dijo ― No me quiero casar. No puedo casarme, el matrimonio nunca estuvo en mis planes ― sorbió por la nariz y se la limpió con la manga de la blusa del pijama.

― Tampoco estuvo en tus planes ir a los Juegos del hambre, sin embargo, aquí estás ― le habló en un tono suave ― Preciosa, sobreviviste en la arena dejando atrás a veintitrés chicos. Le has dado una mejor vida a tu familia, quienes jamás volverán a padecer hambre o frío, además de que cuentan ahora con una pensión. ¡Diablos! Has sobrevivido desde que murió tu padre, sacaste adelante a tu madre y a tu hermana, eres una mujer muy fuerte. Créeme que puedes con esto, estarás bien. Además… ese chico, Peeta, es una buena persona.

Ella volvió a sorber ― ¡Lo sé! Pero no lo amo, apenas si lo conozco.

― Entonces date la oportunidad de conocerlo. Tú vida ahora será a su lado y aunque sé que no lo amas, también sé que no te desagrada del todo, el amor ya vendrá con el tiempo.

Katniss se separó de él para verlo a los ojos ― Tú y Effie se la pasan discutiendo todo el tiempo, ¿no te arrepientes?

Él respiró hondo antes de responder ― Sí me arrepiento, pero no de haberme casado con ella.

― ¿Entonces? ― tomó una servilleta de papel que le ofreció él.

Haymitch se sentó en un banquillo a su lado, se notaba que no estaba muy cómodo hablando de eso, pero aun así le contestó ― Me arrepiento de lo idiota que me comporté con ella en los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio.

Ella se enderezó, estaba segura de que lo que le iba a contar sería de su interés.

― Yo era como tú, bueno, más o menos. Mi padre no murió debido a un accidente en las minas como el tuyo, pero sí debido a su trabajo en ellas. Y como tú, desde muy joven siempre busqué la manera de llevar comida a la casa para mi madre y mi hermano; créeme que no eres la única que se ha atrevido a cruzar la valla para cazar de manera ilegal ― ella abrió mucho los ojos ― No te hagas la sorprendida, te dije que éramos más parecidos de lo que crees ― le dio un trago a su té y después continuó ― Yo tampoco deseaba casarme. No era que estuviera completamente en contra de la idea del matrimonio, pero no estaba en mis planes a corto plazo, a diferencia tuya, yo sí tenía novia antes de ir a los Juegos.

― Y tuviste que dejarla para casarte con Effie.

Él se puso de pie ― Creo que necesito algo más fuerte que el té ― sacó una botella de un gabinete y vació un chorrito en su taza.

― ¡Eso es terrible! ― continuó ― Te obligaron a dejar a tu novia para casarte con alguien a quien no amabas...

― Alto ahí ― la señaló con la taza que tenía en la mano ― Desde el momento en que fuimos a los Juegos, sabíamos lo que nos esperaba al salir vencedores, el matrimonio con los capitolinos va de la mano con ser el gran vencedor. Claro, puedes pensar que eso no es justo, porque nadie quiere morir, pero aun así luchamos por salir con vida de la arena.

― Pero tu novia…

― No me arrepiento de haberme casado con Effie ― la interrumpió ― La volvería a elegir sobre Claudia, una y otra vez. Y espero que no le repitas a nadie lo que te estoy diciendo ― levantó una ceja.

― La amas.

Su mentor de nuevo se llevó la taza a los labios y se acabó el resto del té con piquete de un trago, después como si no hubiera sido suficiente, decidió servirse más alcohol directo en la taza para bebérselo de nuevo ― Tardé mucho en darme cuenta ― se quedó observando el fondo de la ahora vacía taza ― Y eso nos costó muy caro a los dos.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Después de un rato le respondió ― Lo que quiero decirte es que no te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de este muchacho. Vas a casarte te guste o no, eso no puedes cambiarlo y sabes que negarte puede traer graves consecuencias o ¿no?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ya le habían dejado bien en claro esa parte y le habían contado la historia de Johanna, entre otros.

― Entonces tienes dos opciones ― levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha ― Casarte y hacerlos infelices a ti y a Peeta el resto de sus vidas, o ― levantó el dedo índice ― Casarte y poner todo de tu parte por llevar un buen matrimonio y darte la oportunidad de ser feliz ― se encogió de hombros ― Matrimonios como los nuestros no son los primeros en la historia de la humanidad. En siglos pasados ésta fue la manera en la que las personas contrajeron nupcias por muchos años. Y aun ahora, en el mismo distrito Doce, sabes que hay matrimonios por conveniencia.

Ella aún estaba sorprendida, no esperaba todo eso de su mentor.

Haymitch se puso de pie y dejó la taza sobre la barra ― Si yo lo hice ― apretó ligeramente su hombro ― Tú también puedes, preciosa.

― Gracias ― le dijo después de un momento.

― Vamos, vete a descansar que mañana nos espera un gran, gran día ― imitó la voz de Effie.

Ella rio. Sus palabras la habían hecho sentir un poco mejor, aunque todavía tenía mucho que asimilar, así que se puso de pie y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su recámara.

…

― ¿No te han dicho que no es propio de una dama, espiar, princesa?

Effie salió de atrás del muro que separaba la cocina del comedor y pudo notar de inmediato que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

― ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

― Lo suficiente ― le respondió ella antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba él ― ¿Es verdad?

― ¿Qué parte? ― sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, acababa de decirle a Katniss que se volvería a casar con Effie, una y otra vez. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, después colocando la mano en su mejilla, se inclinó para besarla ― Es verdad ― susurró sobre sus labios.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― ¡Haymitch! ― Aaron corrió hacia su esposo en cuanto bajaron del vagón en la estación del distrito Doce.

Effie volteó hacia su suegra y le sonrió, pero cuando se dirigía hacia ella para abrazarla fue interrumpida.

― Señora Abernathy ― la mano extendida del alcalde se interpuso en su camino, así que ella por cortesía la tomó ― Nos da mucho gusto recibirla aquí en el distrito.

― Es usted muy amable ― le sonrió antes de lanzar otra mirada hacia su suegra quien ya estaba fundida en un abrazo con su hijo.

― Sería un placer que aceptaran una invitación a cenar en la casa.

― Por supuesto que sí, cuente con nosotros ― respondió cortésmente, antes de que Aaron la sorprendiera con un fuerte abrazo.

― ¡A ti también te extrañé mucho!

― Aww y yo a ti ― le devolvió el abrazo y luego lo separó un poco de ella para verlo mejor ― ¡No puedo creerlo! Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

― Estoy seguro de que, si te quitas esos tacones, te gano por un par de centímetros.

― Ya lo veremos en la casa ― ella le apretó cariñosamente la mejilla y le dio un beso que lo hizo sonrojar.

― Cariño, que gusto me da verte ― Eva se acercó a ella, y ambas compartieron un fuerte abrazo ― Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, vamos a la casa, apuesto que están cansados por el viaje.

A decir verdad, el tren era demasiado cómodo para viajar, pero no iba a decírselo. Además, sabía que Haymitch ya quería estar en la casa con su familia, los había extrañado muchísimo.

― Entonces, nos veremos en la cena ¿verdad, señora Abernathy?

Se había olvidado por completo de que el alcalde se encontraba ahí y aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo título como "Señora Abernathy".

― Eva, usted y Aaron, también están invitados ― el señor Undersee se dirigió a su suegra.

La cena era sin duda un ofrecimiento muy generoso por parte del alcalde, Effie se sentía halagada de que hubiera ido personalmente a recibirlos, pero bueno, ahora eran celebridades en todo Panem ¿no? Actualmente eran la pareja sensación, lo que la hacía sentirse importante.

― Como le dije anteriormente, cuente con nosotros ― le sonrió educadamente.

― ¡Excelente! ― sonrió ampliamente sin quitarle la vista de encima a la madre de Haymitch ― Ahora, si no les molesta, los acompañaré en el coche hasta su casa.

― No creo que eso sea necesario ― contestó de inmediato Eva.

― Conozco perfectamente el camino a la Aldea de los Vencedores ― le dijo Haymitch en forma un poco brusca, ya traía en cada mano dos grandes maletas y le hizo una seña a Aaron para que tomara una maleta más pequeña.

― Con tanto equipaje es mejor que viajen en coche ― insistió el alcalde.

― ¡Aceptamos su ofrecimiento! ― se adelantó a contestarle ella antes que su esposo lo rechazara de nuevo, lo que le ganó una mala mirada de parte de éste.

Ella no comprendía por qué tenía que comportarse así y no podía simplemente aceptar la amabilidad de otras personas. ¿Por qué era tan desconfiado todo el tiempo? Se adelantó a él y se metió en el coche donde el chofer sostenía la puerta abierta.

― Adelante, Eva ― escuchó al señor Undersee ― Todos podemos acomodarnos aquí.

Effie se corrió al otro extremo del asiento para dejarle espacio al resto de la familia que incluía a un molesto Haymitch.

El coche era un poco viejo, pero era amplio y estaba bien cuidado.

Recorrieron el pueblo. Effie iba viendo por la ventana y notó que la gente que pasaban se les quedaba viendo, ella les sonrió y no pudo evitar saludarlos con la mano. Cuando terminó el pueblo, cruzaron una vieja carretera con el pavimento muy dañado, y pudo ver a lo lejos el gran almacén al que Haymitch la había llevado cuando eran novios, aquel al que le llamaban El Quemador, y después de conducir otro pequeño tramo, llegaron por fin a la aldea de los vencedores.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Effie le agradeció al alcalde su amabilidad y acordaron que la cena sería al día siguiente, después se giró solo para darse cuenta de que Haymitch y Aaron ya habían entrado a la casa, lo que la molestó, ¿qué le costaba ser un poco agradecido?

Se metió a la casa y Eva le dijo que Haymitch estaba arriba dejando las maletas en la habitación.

― Puedes subir con confianza, querida. Esta es tu casa, puedes hacer todo lo que desees aquí.

― Gracias, creo que iré para sacar unos vestidos de la maleta que no quiero que se arruguen mucho.

Subió las escaleras y se iba a dirigir al cuarto de invitados, pero lo pensó mejor, ahora que Haymitch y ella eran marido y mujer lo más lógico era que se quedaran en su habitación de soltero.

Abrió la puerta. Las maletas estaban recargadas contra la pared y su esposo estaba recostado en medio de la cama matrimonial viendo hacia el techo.

― ¡Me dejaste sola! ― se puso las manos en las caderas ― Pudiste ser un poco más amable con el señor alcalde después de todas las molestias que se tomó con nosotros.

Él se apoyó en los codos para verla ― No necesitábamos de su ayuda.

― ¿Pensabas cruzar todo el pueblo arrastrando las maletas? ¡Por favor! No seas ridículo.

― Hubiera preferido eso a subirme en el coche con ese hombre.

― ¿Por qué harías eso? Ósea él nos lo ofreció amablemente, no es como si nos hubiera pedido algo a cambio. Aunque se me ocurre que quizás después quiera tomarse algunas fotografías con nosotros ― se encogió de hombros ― Algo de publicidad para este distrito no vendría mal y más tomando en cuenta que se acercan los próximos Juegos.

― Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, ¿no es así, Princesa? Estabas fascinada sonriendo y saludando a las personas que pasábamos como si estuvieras en un maldito desfile y fueras una reina o algo.

― ¡Soy la esposa del único vencedor que tiene este distrito! ¿Qué tiene de malo querer agradarles?

― ¡Despierta! Nunca vas a agradarles, eres del Capitolio.

― Y dale con lo mismo, ¿qué tiene de malo que sea del Capitolio?

― Que representas todo lo que ellos nunca tendrán.

― Creo que te equivocas. Eres un hombre demasiado desconfiado, tienes que aprender a confiar más en las personas. Por ejemplo, con el alcalde…

― ¡Ese idiota lo único que quiere es meter a mi madre en su cama!

Él se puso de pie ― Siempre odie el hecho de que mi mamá trabajara limpiando su casa, porque sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, creo que todo el mundo lo sabía porque solo empleaba a mujeres bonitas y tiene fama de mujeriego.

― No lo sabía.

― ¡Claro que no! ― levantó los brazos ― En tu linda cabeza apuesto que pensaste que te iba a pedir un autógrafo ― se pasó las manos por el cabello ― Solo vamos a estar aquí una semana y ya me quitaste una noche con mi familia que tendremos que compartir con ese gordo que va a incomodar a mi madre.

― No me eches toda la culpa a mí, tú también eres culpable.

― ¿Qué?

― Si me tuvieras más confianza y hablaras conmigo más sobre tu vida ya lo sabría.

― No me confundas con una de tus amigas chismosas que le cuentan su vida a medio mundo ― negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta ― Me voy abajo.

Ella suspiró. Se sentía mal por el hecho de que su suegra pudiera pasar un mal rato en presencia de ese hombre. No debió aceptar la invitación, pero ahora sería muy descortés de su parte cancelarla.

Jaló su maleta y la colocó sobre la cama con algo de esfuerzo antes de comenzar a desempacar.

…

* * *

…

― ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― le preguntó su suegra en cuanto entró a la cocina.

― Dormí muy a gusto, la verdad. Haymitch aún sigue dormido.

― Solía ser muy madrugador, pero después de … tú sabes… comenzó a despertarse muy tarde por las mañanas. Creo que se debe a que no duerme bien por las noches debido a las pesadillas.

Effie sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su suegra. Haymitch a veces tenía noches malas, unas peores que otras que incluso lo llevaban a optar por dormir en otra habitación.

― ¿Le ayudo en algo? ― le preguntó cuando vio que sacó el tocino del refrigerador.

― Eres una invitada, no quiero que te molestes.

― No es ninguna molestia y en verdad quiero ayudarle.

― De acuerdo ― le entregó una tabla y un cuchillo ― Tú puedes picar la fruta.

Ella se tomó su tiempo mientras lo hacía y charlaba a la vez con Eva. La madre de Haymitch era una mujer con la que se sentía con mucha confianza para hablar de todo, con su mamá jamás se había sentido así pues siempre la juzgaba desde su forma de vestir hasta su forma de hablar.

― Siento mucho haber aceptado la invitación a cenar de parte del alcalde sin consultarlos primero ― le dijo algo avergonzada.

― No te preocupes, entiendo que era una invitación que no podías rechazar.

― Pero Haymitch estaba muy molesto…

― Cariño, soy una chica grande, se cuidarme sola ― le guiñó un ojo ― Soy viuda desde hace ocho años, créeme que ese viejo alcalde no es el primero que intenta algo conmigo.

Su suegra era joven y muy hermosa. Había dejado encantados a la mitad de los hombres del Capitolio cuando viajó para su boda, era normal que muchos voltearan en su dirección, así que se quedó más tranquila con lo que le dijo sobre la cena en casa del alcalde.

Continuaron charlando, y mientras Eva se encargó de hacer el jugo de naranja, dorar el tocino y preparar los huevos revueltos, ella terminaba de acomodar la fruta en los platos.

― ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí viendo a tu esposa o piensas ayudarnos a llevar la comida a la mesa del comedor?

Effie levantó la vista y vio a Haymitch recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados. Estaba observándola, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco. No sabía si era porque estaba ayudando en la cocina o porque ahora iba vestida de jeans, casi no traía maquillaje y el cabello lo traía sujeto en dos coletas bajas.

― Las ayudo ― entró a la cocina, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la sien, después se acercó a Effie y tomándola del rostro con una mano, de forma que le apretó ambas mejillas con los dedos e hizo que parara los labios, se inclinó para besarla.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Había amanecido de buen humor y esperaba que hubiera olvidado su enojo del día anterior.

― ¿Tú hiciste esto? ― le preguntó cuando vio los platos que había preparado con la fruta.

― Sí, ¿te gustan?

― No sé si comerlos o ponerlos de centro de mesa ― se burló.

Cada plato estaba preparado con rebanadas de manzana, melón y durazno, formado un abanico uniforme con cada una de las frutas y al centro le había colocado dos rodajas de naranja con una ramita de menta.

Eva se acercó ― ¡Es hermoso, querida!

― Gracias ― se sintió contenta por el halago de su suegra, aunque se había tardado una eternidad en prepararlos.

― Hubiera sido lo mismo si solo hubiera colocado la fruta revuelta en los platos ― comentó su esposo.

― Pero así lucen más bonitos.

― Y eso qué importa, de todas formas, sabe igual cortado en rebanadas o en cuadros.

― Basta, Mitch ― lo regañó su madre ― La presentación de los platos es hermosa, creo que yo debería empezar a hacer eso.

Él rodó los ojos, pero los tomó y ayudó a llevar la comida al comedor.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la casa. Jugaron baraja con Aaron y disfrutaron del aire fresco que se respiraba en ese lugar, hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

― No me voy a poner corbata ― se quejó Haymitch.

― ¡Pero vamos a la casa de alcalde!

― ¡Y qué me importa! No vine al Doce para continuar vestido como lo hago en el Capitolio.

Si lo presionaba más, continuarían discutiendo, así que desistió ― Bueno, saldrás sin corbata, pero deberás usar el saco.

Era claro que Haymitch no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero al final de cuentas ella se salió con la suya, y pudieron llegar a la casa del alcalde a tiempo.

― ¡Bienvenidos! Nos da mucho gusto que pudieran acompañarnos ― el señor Undersee le besó la mano.

― El gusto es nuestro, gracias por la invitación.

El carraspeo de una mujer a un lado los hizo voltear.

― Les presento a mi esposa, Rita.

Effie se acercó a saludar a una mujer regordeta con exceso de maquillaje.

― ¡Me encantó la boda! ― le dijo emocionada la mujer ― Claro, nos hubiera encantado haber asistido, pero seguí toda la transmisión y no me pierdo ningún programa donde hablan de ustedes.

Por su forma de vestir, sin duda la mujer era aficionada a imitar la moda del Capitolio, así que ya podía darse una idea de cuál sería el tema de conversación de toda la noche. Solo esperaba que Haymitch se comportara y no fuera a hartarse de hablar de nuevo de su boda y su vida en el Capitolio.

― Y aquí viene mi hijo ― el alcalde señaló con el brazo a un joven que entró al vestíbulo ― Acompañado de su prometida, la señorita Donner.

De inmediato Haymitch se tensó a su lado.

Cuando la señora Undersee se hizo a un lado, Effie abrió mucho los ojos.

― Maysilee ― pronunció Haymitch antes de dar un paso atrás.

* * *

 **Feliz Año Nuevo! Mis mejores deseos para este año que comienza.**

 **Que todo lo que llegue sea mejor que lo que buscas, dure más de lo que esperas y te haga más feliz de lo que pudiste imaginar. (Me encantó esa frase)**

 **Sorry por abandonarlos durante estas fiestas, pero espero poder ponerme al corriente y continuar publicando semanalmente esta historia.**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a todas las que me mandaron sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones para esta navidad y Año Nuevo. Las quiero mucho.**

 **espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, tarde que temprano Katniss tenía que explotar, después de todo ella no buscaba casarse. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, saben que me hacen muy feliz: laurita5811, minjandi5, AnaM1707, AbyEvilRegak4Ever123, Noxllar, Amoretita89, Caro, TheOnlyHayffie, AdyMellark87, BELENN, Brujita 22, Amy F, Isabella, 96AleG, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya y a los guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	33. Constelaciones

Capítulo 33

 **Constelaciones**

― ¿Cuándo van a terminar las sesiones fotográficas? ― preguntó Katniss con algo de fastidio mientras se dirigían en coche al estudio de otra revista.

Haymitch y Effie intercambiaron una mirada.

― Querida ― su escolta apretó los labios brevemente, pensando cómo decirle lo siguiente ― Éstas jamás van a terminar.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula.

― Pero no te preocupes, disminuirán con el tiempo. Debes entender que ahorita Peeta y tú son la pareja sensación, los novios de Panem y no solo eso, ustedes tienen mucha química, eso se nota y la gente los ama. Si te sirve de consuelo, apuesto que cuando haya un nuevo vencedor en el Vasallaje, el próximo año cuando sea turno de que tenga su propio programa, va a robarles toda la atención, así como lo sucedido con Ken, el ganador del año pasado, aunque aún aparece en las revistas, ya no sale en las portadas.

Las palabras de su escolta no la hicieron sentir mejor para nada, pues le había confirmado que las sesiones fotográficas nunca pararían.

― ¿Ustedes todavía hacen este tipo de sesiones? ― les preguntó.

― ¿Estás ciega, preciosa? ― Haymitch se echó para atrás el cabello de forma exagerada ― Después de todos estos años, aún sigo en la lista de los hombres más sexys de Panem ― se colocó una mano en el mentón y volteó hacia arriba imitando una pose de modelo.

Eso la hizo reír.

― Yo también estoy entre las mujeres más sexys, gracias por preguntar ― le dijo Effie ― Haymitch y yo fuimos una pareja muy popular, aunque no lo creas, y puedo afirmar que aún lo somos, así que la respuesta es sí, continuamos haciendo sesiones fotográficas de vez en cuando.

― La verdad es que todo esto es un fastidio ― se encogió de hombros su mentor ― pero te acostumbrarás.

― Recuerda que mañana regresarás al Doce, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo hoy para terminar pronto, ésta es la última sesión que tendrán antes de los Juegos.

El coche se detuvo, habían llegado.

Cuando estaban por ingresar al edificio, Katniss escuchó a alguien corriendo tras ellos y se giró de inmediato.

Era Peeta.

― Pensé que iba a llegar tarde ― les dijo con la voz un poco agitada. El cabello húmedo que le caía por la frente demostraba que acababa de tomar un baño.

Katniss sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le retiró un mechón de los ojos.

― Los veremos adentro, no tarden mucho ― Haymitch colocó una mano en la espalda de Effie y la apresuró a ingresar al edificio para darles privacidad.

En ese momento Peeta se inclinó y tomando por la cintura a Katniss, la besó.

Cuando se separaron, ella notó las ojeras que tenía el rubio ― ¿Te desvelaste de nuevo?

― El trabajo se nos ha incrementado muchísimo, voy a contratar a dos personas más que empiezan esta misma semana.

― Pero pensé que tenías una lista de espera para los clientes, ¿estás aceptando más trabajo del que puedes manejar?

― Yo no ― exhaló y bajó la mirada ― Mi madre. Ella ha estado metiéndose mucho en mi negocio últimamente.

― Oh, Peeta ― podía notar el cansancio en su rostro. De pronto se sentía molesta con una mujer a la que no conocía.

― Chicos ― los interrumpió Octavia, de su equipo de preparación ― Los necesitan adentro ― enfocando la mirada en Peeta le preguntó ― ¿Qué te pasó? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo.

Cruzaron un gran vestíbulo y subieron por un elevador. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, caminaron por un largo pasillo.

― El estudio está al fondo ― les indicó Octavia.

Las paredes de los pasillos estaban llenas de cientos de portadas de revistas enmarcadas. Katniss volteó a verlas y se quedó paralizada por un momento.

Peeta se detuvo también ― ¿Qué pasa?

Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos. En todas las portadas aparecían parejas desnudas y pudo reconocer a algunos vencedores de ediciones anteriores entre ellas. Aunque no mostraban sus partes íntimas, estaba claro que no traían nada de ropa.

― Oh no, es esa revista.

― ¿La conoces? ― le preguntó.

― Es una revista muy popular en el Capitolio, sobre todo por sus fotografías.

― ¡Chicos! ― Octavia volvió a llamarlos desde el final del pasillo ― No tenemos mucho tiempo.

El rubio la tomó de la mano ― No dejaré que te incomoden, no te preocupes.

Cuando entraron finalmente al estudio, vio a Haymitch y Effie discutiendo con Fulvia.

― ¡Yo no me equivoco! ― le dijo molesta su escolta ― Tú me indicaste que hoy eran las fotografías con la revista Discovery.

― ¡De acuerdo! ― contestó la asistente de Plutarch ― Quizás lo hice a propósito porque sabía que, si te decía el nombre de la revista a la que tenían que acudir hoy, no vendrían. Y les recuerdo que tienen un contrato firmado. Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que Katniss y Peeta tienen que tomarse estas fotografías les guste o no.

― Vamos por aquí, cariño ― Cinna se acercó a ella ― No te preocupes, traigo varios cambios de ropa que nos ayudaran en esta sesión.

Un poco más tarde, Katniss salió del camerino vistiendo unos cortos shorts color carne y una blusa de cuello halter que dejaba al descubierto por completo su espalda.

― ¡Justo a tiempo! ― comentó el estilista a su lado ― Ya llegó Enrico.

Katniss observó a un hombre alto y delgado que traía el cabello con mechones blancos y negros, lo que le recordó mucho a un perro que vio el parque el otro día y que su escolta le comentó pertenecía a una raza llamada dálmata.

El hombre de pronto se cubrió la nariz y dio un paso atrás ― Por favor, ¡alejen a este hombre de mí y todos protejan sus narices! ― señaló con un dedo a su mentor.

Cinna rio a su lado.

― No tengas miedo, Enrico. Solo ten mucho cuidado con las fotografías que le tomes a Katniss y no te haré nada.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ― le preguntó al moreno.

El estilista le susurró a su lado ― Más o menos cuando Effie se convirtió en escolta, esta revista comenzó a ganar fama, así que invitaron a Haymitch y a Effie a una sesión fotográfica, y ya sabes, por invitación me refiero a una que no puedes rechazar. Así que ya te imaginarás cómo se puso Haymitch cuando vio el tipo de fotografías que querían tomarles.

― ¡Empecemos de una vez! ― gritó Enrico ― Cuanto más rápido salga este hombre de aquí, mejor.

― ¿Dónde está Peeta? ― le preguntó en voz baja a su estilista.

― ¡Señor Mellark! ― el fotógrafo se acercó a saludarlo en cuanto el rubio salió del camerino ― Espero que sea fácil trabajar con ustedes como lo fue con mi pareja estrella ― señaló la pared del fondo ― Su hermano y Johanna.

Katniss se acercó a ver una fotografía que destacaba entre las demás por su tamaño, en ella aparecían Bannock y Johanna. En ésta aparecía la vencedora del Siete de frente, de la cintura para arriba y se veía que estaba desnuda, mientras el hermano de Peeta la abrazaba desde atrás con las palmas de las manos cubriendo los voluptuosos senos. La foto era muy atrevida y sexy. Johanna se veía preciosa, sonreía a la cámara de manera coqueta.

― Mi hermano y Jo tienen esta fotografía enmarcada en su recámara, junto con otras que tomaron en la misma sesión. Apuesto que lo hicieron para provocarle a mi madre un ataque.

― ¿En serio?

― Bueno ― él se rascó la nuca ― Ellos siempre han sido un poco más desinhibidos.

― ¿Empezamos? ― preguntó Enrico a sus espaldas.

Peeta se desabrochó la bata que traía ― Lo siento, Katniss, espero no incomodarte, pero no me dejaron usar una playera.

Ella tragó saliva en cuanto lo vio con el pecho desnudo. Le habían puesto algo, pues ahora lucía bronceado y pudo observar de nuevo el tatuaje que tanto le había gustado del sinsajo sobre sus costillas.

Cuando subió la vista se sonrojó un poco, pues él se dio cuenta de la manera en la que ella prácticamente se lo comió con la mirada.

― Cariño ― la llamó el fotógrafo ― Si te quitaras esa blusa terminaríamos más pronto.

― ¡No! ― dijeron al mismo tiempo Peeta y Haymitch.

― Vas a trabajar como puedas sin quitarle la ropa ― le dijo su mentor.

Para la primera ronda de fotografías le indicaron al rubio que se sentara en un banco y a ella que se colocara entre sus piernas, de frente a él, pero volteando hacia atrás donde estaba el fotógrafo.

Con el cabello suelto como lo traía, parecía como si ambos estuvieran fundidos en un abrazo con los torsos desnudos.

Las fotografías no la incomodaban, después de todo ya habían pasado por múltiples sesiones fotográficas, lo que la tenía nerviosa era el hecho de tocar a Peeta, pasar las manos por músculos y besarlo mientras estaba sobre él en posiciones sugerentes. Eso despertaba sensaciones en ella que mandaban impulsos directo a su vientre y le provocaban pensamientos que la hacían sonrojar.

― ¡Terminamos! ― gritó Enrico después de tomar lo que se sintió como cientos de fotografías. Se dio una vuelta y se marchó.

Katniss se puso de pie algo apenada, estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Peeta. Se dispuso a ir a su camerino para cambiarse de ropa cuando él la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

― ¡Espera! ― le pidió.

En ese momento su mentor se acercó.

― Bien hecho, preciosa. Eso fue todo.

Peeta volteó a verlo y de nuevo a Katniss ― Cómo ya te vas a ir al Doce estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a comer conmigo, ya sabes, nosotros dos a solas.

― Pero… tienes mucho trabajo.

― No importa, qué más da si me desvelo una noche más.

Haymitch le colocó una mano sobre el hombro ― Vayan a divertirse.

Ella volteó a verlo, se sentía traicionada.

Su mentor no le devolvió la mirada ― Pero no piensas ir así, ¿verdad, muchacho? ― le señaló el pecho desnudo.

― No, señor. Ahora mismo iré a cambiarme ― le sonrió ― Ahorita te veo, Kat.

Cuando el rubio se marchó, ella se volteó hacia su mentor ― ¿Por qué?

― ¿Ya te olvidaste tan rápido de lo que hablamos hace algunas semanas?

― No, pero…

― Pero nada. Aprovecha esta oportunidad.

…

* * *

…

Por fin iba a tener una cita a solas con Katniss, su prometida. Sin cámaras, ni micrófonos, ni las molestas instrucciones de Plutarch.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su coche.

― Te voy a llevar a un pequeño restaurante que es de mis favoritos. No es muy lujoso, pero la comida es deliciosa.

Quitó la alarma del auto lo que hizo que parpadearan las luces.

― ¿Este es tu auto?

― Sí, ¿te gusta? Por lo general manejo uno de los vehículos que utilizamos para las entregas de la pastelería, pero prefiero mi coche.

Su coche era compacto y clásico, con un toque deportivo que le daban dos líneas negras sobre el cofre y el techo del mismo color con quemacocos e interiores de piel.

― Es bonito y… naranja, tu color favorito.

― Lo recuerdas ― le sonrió y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella.

Menos mal había llevado a lavar el auto el día anterior, tenía planeado invitarla a salir desde hacía algunos días.

Katniss cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo ― Mmm… huele a tu loción, pero también ese toque de canela que tienes impregnado en tu piel ― cuando abrió los ojos, notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

― Espero que eso sea bueno y no te desagrade la canela.

― No, me gusta.

Él no resistió más, la tomó de las mejillas y la acercó a él para besarla. Pero fue un beso corto, no podía volver a arriesgarse como en el estudio.

Las fotografías habían sido toda una tortura para él. Tener a Katniss tan cerca, tocarla y besarla como se lo pedían… había tenido que repasar numerosas recetas de pasteles mentalmente, hacer operaciones matemáticas e incluso imaginar al presidente Snow bailando en un tutú para controlar la erección que amenazaba con dejarlo en vergüenza frente a todos.

La amaba, la deseaba, no podía esperar a estar a solas con ella y perderse juntos en caricias o besos, aunque esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario a que ella se sintiera segura y cómoda para hacerlo.

Mientras conducía, alargó la mano para tomar la suya y entrelazar los dedos. Ella no se apartó ni dio indicios de querer hacerlo, lo que lo dejó más tranquilo.

― ¿Ya quieres regresar al Doce?

― Extraño a mi familia, mi bosque, es mi hogar, aunque no se compara para nada al Capitolio ― notó por el rabillo del ojo que ella lo estaba observando, esperando su reacción.

― Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó incrédula.

― Por supuesto, Katniss ― le sonrió ― Es el lugar que te vio crecer, donde está todo lo que amas ― subió las manos entrelazadas y le dio un beso ― Quiero conocer todo de ti.

― Es el distrito más pobre de todos ― comentó algo insegura.

― Lo sé y me encantaría acompañarte a visitarlo siempre que quieras ir ― volteó a verla mientras esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo ― Cuando nos casemos, no creas que voy a prohibirte ir de visita, formaremos un nuevo hogar, pero sé que parte de tu corazón siempre estará allá.

Podía ver una serie de emociones cruzar por sus ojos, pero ella se volteó hacia la ventana antes de responderle ― Gracias.

Él volvió a besarle la mano antes de avanzar cuando el coche de atrás tocó la bocina para indicarle que el semáforo ya había cambiado.

Cuando se estacionaron a una cuadra del restaurante, Peeta se colocó una gorra y unas gafas oscuras y le dijo a Katniss que se pusiera las gafas que le había dado Cinna.

― ¿Siempre tendremos que usar esto? ― el pregunto.

― Nos ayuda a pasar un poco desapercibidos, si te reconocieran quizás ya estarían pidiéndote un autógrafo o algo.

― Es estúpido ― lo dijo en voz baja, pero él alcanzó a escucharla.

Peeta pasó un brazo por su hombro y le dio un beso en la cabeza ― No te preocupes, no dejaré que te incomoden.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Zoila, la gerente del lugar, fue quien los recibió. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos emocionada, pero él hizo que callara antes de que gritara sus nombres.

― Por favor, Zoila, ¿crees que podrías darnos una mesa en un privado y no decirle a nadie que estamos aquí?

― Por supuesto ― sonrió ampliamente ― Pero quiero una fotografía con ustedes antes de que se marchen.

Él guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

Tres minutos más tarde bajaron las escaleras hacia un pequeño salón que el restaurante tenía en el sótano.

― Tienen suerte que hoy no lo teníamos reservado.

Les acomodaron una linda mesa en el centro, con las paredes cubiertas de barricas de vino y otras dos cubiertas por cientos de botellas, el lugar era acogedor.

Le ayudó a Katniss a tomar asiento.

― Les dejaré los menús y más tarde vendré a tomar su orden, les dijo la gerente.

― ¿Tú vas atendernos personalmente? ― le preguntó.

― ¡Son clientes VIP! Claro que sí.

Peeta rio y agradeció a la mujer quien se marchó.

― ¿Vienes mucho aquí? ― le preguntó Katniss.

― Lo conozco desde que era un niño. Es uno de los restaurantes favoritos de papá, y ahora es uno de los míos.

Ella volteó alrededor y él temió que se fuera a sentir incómoda.

― Es mucho mejor sin las cámaras ¿no?

La castaña rio ― Me leíste la mente, apenas iba a decir que era extraño no estar escuchando las instrucciones del equipo de producción.

― Esta es nuestra primera cita real. Solo nosotros dos.

Katniss se encogió un poco en su asiento. ¡No! No podía dejar que se cerrara o deseara marcharse.

― Cuéntame sobre el Doce ― le pidió ― Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber más del bosque que tanto amas.

En ese momento Zoila regresó y les ofreció dos copas de vino de la casa, como cortesía. Tomo la orden de sus bebidas y Katniss le pidió que ordenara por los dos, ya que él sabía que era lo más rico para comer en ese lugar.

Después de que se retirara la gerente con su orden, Katniss le respondió― Todo el Doce está rodeado por un espeso bosque ― le dio un trago a la copa de vino y se relamió los labios. Él no podía alejar la mirada de sus labios, quería besarlos de nuevo ― Pero al distrito también lo rodea una valla electrificada que nos impide ingresar en él.

― ¿Qué? ― eso llamó su atención ― ¿No puedes entrar al bosque?

― ¿No lo sabías? ― rio sin ganas ― El 90 por ciento del tiempo la valla está apagada, pero es un delito cruzarla. La caza ilegal al otro lado está prohibida y si te atrapan pueden castigarte severamente.

― Pero tú la cruzas, ¿no? ― ya le había hablado sobre los animales del bosque ― cazas del otro lado, por eso eres tan buena con el arco. ¿Por qué te arriesgas?

― Mejor dime, Peeta. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre el distrito Doce?

― Sé que es un distrito minero y el más alejado del Capitolio ― la verdad no conocía mucho sobre el Doce y se sentía avergonzado.

― También es el más pobre de todos ― le repitió lo que le había dicho en el auto.

Eso si lo sabía, pero no quiso hacer hincapié en ese hecho.

― No es muy bonito, no se compara para nada con esto ― volteó a su alrededor ― Es muy frío y todo parece cubierto por una fina capa de polvo debido a las minas. En el distrito solo existen dos clases sociales definidas básicamente por el lugar donde vives; por un lado, están los comerciantes que viven en el centro del distrito y por otro lado, están las personas de la Veta, quienes en su mayoría trabajan en la mina y viven en condiciones… menos favorables por decirlo de algún modo ― le dio otro trago a su copa y arrugó la nariz ante el sabor ― Yo soy de la Veta ― le dijo en un tono algo desafiante.

Él estiró la mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya ― Eres una mujer muy fuerte Katniss, ahora más que nunca deseo conocer el lugar donde naciste.

Ella se quedó viéndolo a los ojos por un momento, quizás tratando de ver si era sincero y cuando se dio cuenta de que así era, se relajó.

Cambió de tema por uno más seguro, no deseaba molestarla. Se dio cuenta de que era fácil hacerla reír con anécdotas suyas y de sus hermanos cuando eran niños y terminaron la comida mejor de lo que esperaba.

― No quería que la comida terminara ― le dijo una vez que se pusieron de pie ― Te voy a extrañar ahora que no estés. ¿Puedo llamarte?

― Claro ― le respondió y después se mordió el labio.

Peeta pasó el pulgar por sus labios, liberando el labio inferior de entre sus dientes. Después observándola a los ojos, se inclinó para besarla. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y él aprovechó ese movimiento para pegarla más él, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la mesa, enredó la mano en su cabello para hacer hacia atrás su cabeza y de esa manera profundizar el beso y estuvo seguro de haberla escuchado gemir contra su boca, cuando el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras, los interrumpió.

Ya afuera de casa de Haymitch y Effie, Peeta le entregó dos cajas grandes con repostería de su pastelería que sabía que le gustarían a ella y su familia.

No pudo tener la despedida que hubiera deseado, pero se conformó con un largo abrazo y un corto beso.

― Te voy a llamar y a escribir ― no podía esperar a que estuviera de regreso, aunque sabía que cuando lo hiciera sería acompañada de los tributos del Doce.

Los Juegos del Vasallaje serían los primeros de Katniss como mentora y se imaginaba lo difícil que serían para ella, pero él se mantendría a su lado para apoyarla.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― Maysilee ― dio un paso atrás.

― Se equivoca, Haymitch ― dijo el alcalde ― Es Marysse.

Cierto, su compañera en el Vasallaje tenía una hermana gemela. Ya lo sabía, pero no podía verla y que su mente no lo traicionara, recordando el cuerpo de su hermana tirada sobre el pasto herida por esos pajarracos rosas.

La chica había muerto en sus brazos.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás.

Podía escuchar que lo llamaban su madre y esposa, pero él no podía apartar la vista de la mujer frente a él.

― Necesito salir ― dio media vuelta y se apresuró a la puerta. Precisaba de aire fresco.

Cerró los ojos cuando la brisa golpeó su rostro. Por un momento habría jurado que estaba parado frente a un fantasma.

De pronto lo tomaron del brazo y cuando volteó, vio a Effie parada a su lado.

― Te he estado llamando, pero no me escuchabas. ¿Estás bien?

No la había oído acercarse perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba.

Asintió con la cabeza ― Fue una sorpresa verla, eso es todo.

― Lo siento.

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ― frunció el ceño ― No es como si supieras que iba a estar aquí, de hecho, yo no tenía idea de que fuera novia de Nicholas Undersee.

― Entraré para disculparnos, mejor vayamos a tu casa.

― No ― exhaló con fastidio ― Si cancelas de seguro ese hombre reprogramará la cena para otro día y no quiero que vaya a hacerlo cuando nosotros ya no estemos aquí e invite a mi madre a venir sola. Terminemos de una vez con esto.

La cena fue animada más que nada por la charla entre Effie y la esposa del alcalde. Él se limitó a comer y evitó en todo momento cruzar la mirada con Marysee quien se encontraba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa.

El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, así que no se extendieron mucho una vez que terminaron con el postre a pesar de la insistencia de Rita, la esposa del alcalde.

Se despidieron y se apresuraron a salir de la casa, pero apenas habían cruzado la reja, escuchó un grito llamándolo.

― ¡Haymitch, espera!

Él se congeló. Hasta la voz era igual.

La chica llegó hasta donde estaba él, caminando deprisa ― ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Haymitch volteó hacia donde estaba su familia ― Adelántense.

Pudo notar la preocupación en la mirada de Effie y su renuencia a dejarlo ahí, pero su madre la tomó del brazo y se marcharon.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― la voz le salió en un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Apretó los labios ― No fue mi intención…

― Está bien ― le dijo la chica quien no se echó para atrás frente a su forma de hablarle ― Solo quería darte las gracias.

Frunció el ceño ― Gracias ¿Por qué?

― Tú compartiste los últimos momentos de mi hermana, no la dejaste sola en su lecho de muerte y no tienes idea de lo que eso significó para ella y para mí.

― No pude hacer nada por ella.

― No había nada que pudieras hacer, con sus heridas tampoco es como si pudiera haber recibido un paracaídas que la salvara ― comenzaron a caminar lentamente ― Mi hermana era mi mejor amiga. Juramos que siempre estaríamos juntas y que incluso moriríamos juntas, algo tonto, lo sé, pero teníamos una conexión muy especial.

Él cerró las manos en puños, no sabía que decirle.

― ¿Sabes cuál era su mayor miedo al ir a esos Juegos?

― ¿Cuál? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Morir sola ― se detuvo y subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos ― Me lo dijo durante nuestra despedida. Así que cumpliste su última voluntad sin saberlo. Muchas gracias, Haymitch.

― No fui a su funeral, lo siento, pero no podía…

― Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Ella ya no estaba ahí, era solo un cuerpo, su espíritu ya estaba descansando, créemelo pude sentirla al momento en que exhaló su último aliento.

― ¡Marysee! ― la llamó Nicholas ― ¿Estás bien?

La chica se giró hacia atrás, donde su prometido la esperaba a unos diez pasos de distancia.

― Estoy bien, ya voy ― se giró de nuevo hacia Haymitch y lo sorprendió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla ― Gracias ― le dijo una última vez antes de regresar con su novio.

En el camino a casa, Haymitch se sintió más ligero. De pronto fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros y pensar en Maysilee ya no era tan doloroso.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa, su madre y esposa salieron de la cocina, ambas se veían preocupadas.

― ¡Estoy bien! ― levantó los brazos para detener la lluvia de preguntas que sabía que le esperaban.

― Preparé té ― le dijo Eva ― Acompáñanos a la cocina.

No le apetecía un té para nada, deseaba algo más fuerte, pero sabía que su madre no tenía whiskey y se vería mal si él subía a la recámara para sacar la botella que había llevado a modo de contrabando en la maleta.

Nadie mencionó lo sucedido, charlaron de otras cosas, lo que él agradeció en silencio.

Más tarde, mientras estaba acostado en la cama junto con Effie, le llegó una idea a la mente.

― ¿Mañana me acompañarías a un lugar?

Effie hacía círculos con su dedo índice sobre su pecho y se detuvo ― ¿A dónde vamos?

― Quiero ir al cementerio. Es momento de pagar una visita que había estado evitando.

…

* * *

…

La visita a la tumba de Maysilee fue breve y menos difícil de lo que siempre imaginó. Le dijo unas últimas palabras en su mente mientras observaba la lápida de piedra que tenía grabado su nombre.

Cuando terminó se giró hacia Effie quien lo esperaba unas cuantas tumbas a la derecha, dándole su espacio.

― Vamos, princesa ― le extendió la mano ― Nos falta hacer una visita más en este lugar.

Ella lo siguió en silencio mientras caminaban hasta el otro extremo del cementerio, donde las tumbas no tenían lápidas de piedra sino a duras penas de madera y una que otra una pequeña placa de yeso.

Por un momento se sintió perdido. Tenía años de no ir a la tumba de su padre, así que se sorprendió cuando descubrió que ésta tenía ahora una lápida de piedra como la que acababa de ver de Maysilee y no solo eso, estaba cubierta de césped y habían sembrado a su alrededor flores de colores.

Su madre debió hacerlo ahora que tenían dinero, siempre había odiado el horrible agujero donde había terminado su padre.

Effie soltó su mano, juntó las suyas y cerró los ojos por un momento.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó.

― Le presto mis respetos a tu padre y le agradezco por el magnífico hijo que tuvo.

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza. A veces Effie pensaba demasiado bien de él.

Aprovechó ese momento para charlar en silencio con su papá. Le habló de los Juegos, le presentó a su esposa y le dijo que no se preocupara nunca más por su madre y hermano, pues él siempre velaría por ellos y ahora nada les iba a faltar.

Salió del cementerio sintiéndose extrañamente de buen humor.

― ¿Podemos ir al Quemador?

Él se detuvo por completo, estaba sorprendido ― ¿Tienes ganas de comer más caldo de ardilla de Sae la grasienta?

― Muy gracioso, sé que era de pavo. Pero no gracias, quedamos de estar en tu casa a tiempo para la comida. Lo que quiero es ver los otros puestos.

― Son puras baratijas. No creo que te interese nada de lo que venden ahí.

― Gracias, pero eso ya lo decidiré yo.

Frunció el ceño y la repasó de arriba abajo, al menos no iba vestida de manera llamativa, le había hecho caso sobre la ropa a llevar al distrito Doce y ahora mismo traía unos pantalones negros y un blusón azul marino, claro, no por eso era menos atractiva, pero al menos no llamaría la atención en ese lugar como un gran pino de navidad como le gustaba vestir en el Capitolio.

― Bueno, pero si te gusta algo dejarás que sea yo quien haga el pago.

― ¡Traigo dinero!

― Ya lo sé, pero todos se te echarán encima tratando de venderte sus productos si saben que traes mucho dinero.

― No traigo tanto…

― Créeme, lo que sea que traigas es mucho más que lo que tienen estas personas. Recuerda que muchos aceptan su pago con trueque por otros productos que necesitan porque no tienen dinero en efectivo.

― Está bien.

No estaba muy convencido de ir, pero era una oportunidad más para que su esposa se diera cuenta de lo poco privilegiados que eran otras personas al otro lado del país.

Cuando entraron en el Quemador, Haymitch se puso a conversar con un excompañero de la escuela quien se le acercó a saludarlo. Effie por su parte se puso a observar el puesto de baratijas de la vieja Anatolia.

Después de un tiempo, Haymitch observó a Claudia entrar en el gran almacén y decidió que era hora de irse. No deseaba más confrontaciones ni problemas. Se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Effie quién sorprendentemente seguía en el mismo puesto.

― ¿Estás lista? ― le preguntó.

― Aquí tiene la última ― Anatolia colocó lo que parecía una moneda antigua en la mano de Effie ― Si le interesan estas cosas, se las separaré cuando me tope con más.

― Se lo voy a agradecer mucho ― sonrió la rubia ― ¿Puedes pagar, cariño?

La mujer guardó en un pequeño saquito de tela las chucherías que había separado Effie y sonrió ampliamente cuando recibió su pago.

Después de eso, Haymitch tomó de la mano a la rubia y salió rápido del lugar.

― ¿Cuál es la prisa? ― le preguntó.

― Mamá nos espera a comer ― le respondió y agradeció que ella no le hiciera más preguntas.

― A papá le va a encantar esto ― levantó el saquito y se lo mostró.

― ¿Qué tanto compraste?

― Son monedas antiguas.

― ¿De los tiempos oscuros?

― Sí ― respondió con una sonrisa.

― Para qué las quieres, ya no tienen valor.

― Como medio de cambio en Panem, no, pero para los numismáticos si valen y mucho.

― ¿Numis qué?

― Numismáticos, así se les llama a las personas que coleccionan monedas. Mi padre es uno de ellos y mi abuelo lo fue antes que él. A la próxima que vayamos a casa, le pediré que te muestre su colección, es muy interesante, parte de la historia se puede conocer a través de las monedas, papá es muy apasionado, le encantará hablarte de eso, claro siempre y cuando no encuentres aburrido todo esto.

En realidad, la historia siempre le había interesado ― Creo que me gustará ver la colección.

Ella lanzó un grito de emoción y le dio un abrazo ― Eso definitivamente los uniría a mi padre y a ti.

Haymitch no pudo evitar sonreír, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a esos despliegues efusivos de su esposa.

…

* * *

…

Después de limpiar lo de la cena. Su suegra y su cuñado se despidieron de ellos para ir a la cama, pues Aaron tenía escuela al día siguiente y su día comenzaba muy temprano.

Haymitch también iba a subir las escaleras, pero ella lo detuvo.

― Espera, vamos a salir al jardín.

― ¿Para qué?

― Quiero ver las estrellas, anda ― lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la sala, ahí colocó en sus manos unas mantas que le había pedido prestado más temprano a su suegra.

El jardín estaba en completa oscuridad, esa noche no había luna y el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que se podían observar muchísimas estrellas.

Con la ayuda de una linterna extendieron las mantas y después se recostaron en ellas.

― Amo las estrellas, es una lástima que en el Capitolio no se puedan observar como aquí.

― ¿Cómo es que te gustan si no las puedes ver?

― Bueno, se pueden observar desde la Reserva Ecológica Arcadia, aunque no con la misma intensidad y también desde el observatorio. En el distrito Cinco también se pueden ver como aquí, creo que fue ahí donde me enamoré de ellas y claro, gracias a mi abuela.

― ¿Por qué a ella?

― Mi abuela es astrónoma, bueno, no estudió la carrera en la universidad, pero ha estudiado muchísimo por su cuenta y ella me ha enseñado lo que sé, y puedo nombrarte muchas constelaciones y sus estrellas.

― Yo también.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó sorprendida.

― Mira, esa de allá ― señaló con el dedo ― Esa es la cuchara sopera ― dijo en tono serio ― Y aquella es el tazón.

Ella soltó la carcajada ― Pensé que ibas a hablar en serio ― comentó entre risas ― Esa a la que llamas la cuchara sopera es en realidad la Osa Menor, y la estrella más brillante de esa constelación se llama Polaris o Estrella del Norte, permanece casi fija en el cielo y en la antigüedad les servía a los navegantes como punto de referencia en sus travesías. La posición de la Osa Mayor, que es aquella de allá, respecto a Polaris, nos indica la estación del año en la que estamos, mira la estrella Dubhe allá arriba nos indica que estamos en primavera, esa constelación gira por completo alrededor de Polaris conforme avanzan los días.

― Pero parece más una cuchara sopera que un oso, ¿no?

― ¿Me has estado prestando atención? ― se giró de lado para verlo.

― Sí ― le contestó de manera sincera ― Cuéntame más.

― Bueno, aquella de allá es el Dragón ― señaló con el dedo ― Esas estrellas representarían la cabeza y todas esas su cuerpo.

Su esposo rio.

― ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

― No, no, es solo que no te imagino en la preparatoria como porrista y presidenta del Club de Astronomía.

Hizo un mohín ― No estuve en el Club de Astronomía.

― ¿No tenían uno? Porque aquí si hay.

― No, no es eso, es solo que…

― Es muy nerd.

― ¡Exacto! Imagínate qué pensarían mis amigos si supieran que me gustaba la astronomía.

― Princesa, deberías redefinir tus prioridades y definitivamente cambiar de amigos si éstos se burlan de ti por un pasatiempo que te apasiona.

― Es que no entiendes.

― ¿Qué la imagen es lo más importante para ti? Créeme me he dado cuenta.

Effie permaneció en silencio por un rato más. Haymitch tenía razón en lo que le había dicho y eso de alguna manera la molestaba, pues en el fondo sabía lo superficial que era a veces.

― Eh, no te enojes ― chocó su hombro con el suyo ― Vamos sigue hablando de las estrellas.

― ¿En verdad te interesan las constelaciones?

― Nunca les había prestado atención antes. A ver, ¿cuál es aquella de arriba?

― Esa es Casiopea ― se relajó de nuevo ― Está formada por cinco estrellas que forman una M y también apunta hacia el norte.

Podía sentir la mirada de Haymitch sobre ella y no en el cielo.

― Sigue hablando ― le pidió en un tono más ronco.

― A un lado se encuentra la constelación de Cefeo, quién fue el esposo de Casiopea y padre de Andrómeda ― tragó saliva cuando sintió la mano de Haymitch bajo su blusa subiendo sobre su abdomen.

― Al sur de Casiopea se encuentra Andrómeda.

― Ajá ― él comenzó a besarle y darle pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

― Creo que ya no me estás poniendo atención ― gimió cuando él llegó a sus senos y bajó el encaje de las copas del sostén para pasar el pulgar sobre sus pezones.

― Yo estoy haciendo mis propios estudios de astronomía ― se colocó sobre ella y le subió la blusa hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza.

― ¿Qué estudios son esos? ― arqueó la espalda buscando su tacto.

― Descubrí una nueva constelación.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se llama? ― le sonrió.

― Senus Mayor.

Effie rio.

― No te rías, es en serio. Esta constelación está formada por dos estrellas ― se agachó para tomar un pezón en su boca ― La izquierda ― después succionó el otro ― Y la derecha.

Ella lo tomó del cabello para mantenerlo ahí ― ¿Yo también puedo descubrir nuevas constelaciones en tu cuerpo?

― Lo siento, princesa, esa ya fue descubierta y solo está formada por una estrella. A decir verdad, se trata de una estrella supergigante.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ― trató de contener la risa.

― Verga Mayor.

Sus carcajadas de nuevo se hicieron escuchar ― ¡Ese es un nombre muy vulgar para una constelación!

― ¿Tú crees? ― dijo también riendo y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior ― Vamos a ver si sigues pensando que es vulgar cuando la conozcas más a fondo.

Ella pataleó para sacarse por completo el pantalón y de inmediato abrió las piernas para él y gimió fuerte cuando él la penetró.

― Mucho gusto Verga Mayor ― ambos rieron, pero las risas pronto se convirtieron en jadeos y gemidos mientras hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas.

* * *

 **hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Como ven los nuevos Juegos se acercan, así que Katniss tiene muchas cosas de que preocuparse, no solo su primera vez como mentora sino la próxima boda con Peeta.**

 **El coche de Peeta por si se preguntaban cuál es, es un Mini Cooper Clubman. Bueno en ese pensé al describirlo.**

 **Estaba pensando en la arena del vasallaje, creen que deba ser igual a la del libro? osea la del reloj, aunque Plutarch no es el Vigilante en Jefe, sino Seneca, porque en esta versión, él no ha muerto. O debe ser diferente? Recuerden que aquí por el momento no hay rebelión (la incluiré, pero mucho más adelante)**

 **Y qué opinan sobre Haymitch y Marysee y todo lo sucedido en el Doce? les gustó?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me encanta ver que cada semana tengo nuevos lectores que dan follow o la agregan a sus favoritos, y los invito a dejarme sus comentarios, saben que me encanta leerlos. Muchas gracias a los que se toman su tiempo escribiéndome: TheOnlyHayffie, minjandi5, Noxllar, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Brujita22, caro, Sizi, Daimond2539, dianacaro1603, Ilovehayffie, Isabella, BrendaThG y Gagonaya.**

 **pd. el viernes pasado actualicé la historia de El circo de la esperanza.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	34. Año Par

Capítulo 34

 **Año Par**

Katniss se encontraba en el último vagón del tren sentada entre los mullidos cojines viendo a través del ventanal el panorama que dejaban atrás, mientras giraba distraída en la punta de su dedo índice su anillo de compromiso.

El anillo que Peeta le había dado era sencillo y elegante, como si le hubiera leído la mente y supiera que con algo más extravagante se sentiría incómoda. El anillo tenía un diamante de medio quilate montado sobre oro blanco con un semicírculo de pavé de pequeños diamantitos. Extrañamente le gustaba y eso que ella nunca había sido una persona de usar joyería.

La puerta del vagón se abrió en ese momento y entró Haymitch con una bebida en la mano.

― ¡Ahí estás preciosa!

― ¿No te dijo Effie que no tomarás? ― le preguntó en cuanto lo vio con el vaso.

― Corrección, dijo que no tomara mucho ― señaló con un dedo hacia el anillo que ella tenía girando en su dedo.

― Será mejor que te pongas eso antes de que lo pierdas y te metas en un problema.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el anillo y haciendo un mohín se lo volvió a colocar en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda ― ¿Cómo le has hecho tú para conservar tu anillo después de todos estos años?

― Fácil, no me lo quito ― se encogió de hombros ― Me acostumbre a llevarlo.

― ¿Nunca?

― Nop, me baño y me lavo las manos con él puesto. Effie hace lo mismo. Créeme al inicio lo perdía a cada rato, pero Effie hacia todo un escándalo cuando pasada y ponía la casa de cabeza hasta que aparecía e incluso me amenazó con tatuarme el dedo con un anillo, así que mi consejo es que te vayas acostumbrando a él, a ti te falta agregar uno más, el de matrimonio.

Ella de nuevo volteó hacia su anillo y se perdió por un momento en el brillo que reflejaba el diamante.

Haymitch sonrió burlón ― ¿Acaso te interrumpí mientras pensabas en el panadero?

― No ― ella levantó la mirada hacia la ventana ― En realidad estaba pensando en el Vasallaje y sobre si ya habrán decidido en el distrito quiénes serán los voluntarios.

Su mentor de nuevo le dio un trago a su bebida ― Te voy a dar un consejo, preciosa.

Ella se giró a verlo.

― No te apegues demasiado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― A los tributos, no te apegues demasiado a ellos. Ese consejo me lo dieron Chaff y Mags hace muchos años, aunque es algo difícil seguirlo al inicio. Créeme, tu primera vez como mentora será más fácil si me haces caso, el mismo consejo se lo di a Effie cuando se hizo escolta, y por supuesto no lo siguió y sufrió las consecuencias, tú no cometas su error ― se llevó el vaso a los labios ― Este primer año puede que incluso conozcas a los tributos, eso pasa al inicio, pero evita tener con ellos charlas personales, limítate a darles consejos de supervivencia en la arena, de esta forma si mueren ― bebió de nuevo y desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas laterales ― será más fácil.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento ― Los patrocinadores…

― Ya nos encargaremos de eso más adelante. Lo bueno de que te volvieras tan popular es que nos facilitará conseguirlos. Pero prepárate, estoy seguro de que estos Juegos serán muy difíciles, apuesto que todos los distritos mandarán voluntarios que de una u otra forma estarán entrenados, el Capitolio quiere una buena pelea y estoy seguro de que la tendrán. Pero aprovecha tu tiempo en el Doce para disfrutar junto con tu familia, pues después de los Juegos vendrán los preparativos de la boda y si te permiten regresar al Doce, solo será una visita muy breve.

― Me voy a acostar un rato ―. Traía el estómago revuelto y ganas de llorar. Simplemente era mucho lo que le esperaba por delante.

…

* * *

…

Apenas colocó un pie en el andén, escuchó el grito de su hermana.

― ¡Ya llegó! ¡Katniss!

Prim de inmediato corrió a abrazarla, tras ella vio que también habían acudido a recibirla su madre, Madge, Gale y Posy. A un lado se encontraba la señora Abernathy quién ahora estaba abrazando a su hijo y un grupo de curiosos que no podían faltar.

Después de abrazar a su madre, Madge envolvió los brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo de oso y le preguntó al oído ― ¿Vino contigo ese sexy bombón?

― ¿Peeta?

― ¡Te escuché, Madge! ― dijo tras ella, Gale.

― ¿Y qué? ― comentó su novia ― Con eso solo me refería que no está tan mal para ser un capitolino.

― Lo siento, pero Peeta no vino.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, observó como un gran número de chicas que se dieron cita ahí, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Habían ido para ver a su novio? ¿Por qué de pronto esa idea la molestaba un poco?

― Vamos, Gale, no te enojes. Tú eres mucho más guapo ― a su lado, Madge trataba de contentar a su amigo.

― Ya la regaste, rubia. No le quieras componer.

― No te enojes con ella ― lo empujó ligeramente Posy y se colocó a un lado de la hija del alcalde ― Ella no tiene la culpa de que Peeta sea muy guapo.

El alto castaño abrió los ojos horrorizado ― ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?

Prim y Elena rieron, pero ella no podía alejar un pensamiento de su mente ― Las chicas que estaban aquí antes ¿vinieron a ver a Peeta?

― Tenían la esperanza de que te acompañaran ― le dijo Madge.

― Como tú ― le dijo Gale.

― Sí, como yo, ya supéralo, bebé.

En ese momento se acercó Eva ― Cariño, ¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo! ― le dio un abrazo. Ella notó que fue la única que había ido a recibir a su mentor.

― No se preocupen por las maletas, las llevaran más tarde a sus casas ― le dijo su amiga.

― Gracias, solo voy a tomar algo ― Katniss agarró las dos cajas blancas con lazo negro con el logo de la Pastelería Mellark.

Prim chilló de la emoción en cuanto las vio.

― Voy a creer que no estabas emocionada por verme sino por recibir esto.

― No puedes culparme. ¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

Prim volteó hacia atrás ― ¿No vino Effie?

― Tenía un proyecto que supervisar, y con los Juegos a la vuelta de la esquina… llegará uno o dos días antes del Vasallaje ― le repitió a su hermana lo que le dijo su escolta antes de despedirlos en la estación, pero la verdad era otra. Sin querer había escuchado una charla entre Haymitch y Effie hacía unos días y la razón por la que ella no viajó con ellos, fue porque Sophie, la esposa de Aaron, había tenido un bebé, una niña; ella sabía que, si viajaba al Doce, su concuña no iría de visita a casa de su suegra y su esposo no podría convivir con su nueva sobrina y su hermano, aun así lo mando con una maleta extra llena de ropita para la bebé, cobijitas y juguetes.

Al igual que a su mentor, a ella le daba coraje la actitud de Sophie, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar la situación.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la casa, antes de abrir la puerta, Katniss respiró hondo, el olor a bosque lo inundaba todo, era bueno estar de nuevo en su hogar.

Invitaron a Gale, Madge y Posy a merendar con ellas.

Katniss tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y colocó distraídamente sobre la superficie de madera el teléfono celular que traía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el cual, en ese momento emitió un sonido.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― le preguntó Madge.

― Un teléfono móvil ― le respondió.

― ¡Ya lo sé, tonta! Me refiero al sonido que hizo.

― Ah, es un mensaje ― le restó importancia.

― ¿Y no vas a leerlo?

― Más tarde.

― ¿Por qué cargas con esa cosa si es claro que no te gusta? ― Gale no le quitaba los ojos de encima al teléfono, presto siempre a rechazar todo lo del Capitolio.

Ella suspiró no estaba muy segura de cómo explicarlo ― Hay una plataforma, red social o algo así le llaman, al menos fue lo que me explicaron, es un lugar en la que todas las personas del Capitolio están conectadas pero a través del teléfono o una computadora. Es estúpido, ahí suben sus fotografías, escriben frases o cómo les fue en el día como si fuera una especie de diario público y están conectados con su grupo de amigos o conocidos o qué se yo.

― Sé lo que es, creo, lo he visto en la televisión ¿Y tú ya hiciste muchos amigos en el Capitolio? ― de nuevo preguntó su amigo.

― No, en mi caso a mí me siguen muchas personas en esta red social.

― ¿Cómo?

― Tengo una cuenta o perfil o como quieras llamarle y otras personas pueden meterse para ver qué estoy haciendo o qué escribo y todo eso. Por contrato, supuestamente debo escribir a diario o subir una fotografía de lo que sea a esta cosa.

― ¿Qué? ¿Y poner qué?

― Lo que sea, puedo escribir algo tonto como "Está lloviendo y amo la lluvia". El punto es que muchos desconocidos se meten a leer lo que yo publico, qué estúpidos ¿no?

― Aww, eso me parece lindo ― dijo Madge ― deberías poner una foto de nosotros y escribir algo como "merendando con mis amigos en el Doce".

― ¡No! ― comentó firmemente Gale ― Será mejor que no nos involucres para nada en eso.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? En el Capitolio era Effie quien me ayudaba a subir algo a diario y no porque no sepa cómo hacerlo porque me lo explicó muchas veces, sino porque no me interesaba, pero ahora me remarcó mucho antes de venir sobre la importancia de que lo hiciera.

― Entonces ¿El mensaje que te llegó es de algún admirador? ― preguntó su amiga.

― No, esos ni los leo. Éste en realidad es de Peeta.

― ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Léelo!

― ¿Y a ti por qué te interesa lo que tenga que decir ese capitolino?

― ¡Oh, basta, Gale! Es solo curiosidad.

― Lo leeré más tarde.

Prim sirvió vasos con limonada fresca para todos ― ¿Por qué nos dejas en suspenso, Katniss? ― tomó su teléfono.

― ¡No! ¡Devuélvelo, Prim!

Su hermana de inmediato salió de la cocina seguida por su amiga Madge.

― ¡Vamos, léelo antes de que llegue! ― las oyó decir.

Cuando se los iba a quitar, escuchó a las dos exclamar emocionadas ― ¡Es tan tierno! Mira, tienes que leerlo.

 **Peeta:** _Espero que hayas llegado bien y tenido un viaje placentero. Ya te extraño terriblemente._

― Anda, contéstale algo.

Ella rodó los ojos ― No, lo haré más tarde.

― ¿Por qué eres así? Es obvio cuando lo vemos en pantalla que el chico está súper enamorado de ti ― comentó la hija del alcalde.

― Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas y jamás he sido buena con ese rollo de los sentimientos.

― Oh, esto es fácil ― dijo Prim.

― ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!

― ¡Listo!

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― le arrebató el aparato de las manos demasiado tarde, su hermana había respondido por ella.

 **Katniss:** _El viaje estuvo bien. Yo también te extraño._

― ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras! ― exclamó molesta.

Casi de inmediato le llegó otro texto.

 **Peeta:** _Disfruta de tu familia, bonita. Te llamo en la noche_ _?_

Su hermana y su amiga leyeron sobre su hombro.

― Es muy lindo, tienes suerte.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos? ― preguntó molesta y se marchó de nuevo a la cocina.

…

Más tarde, cuando ya se encontraba en su cama preparada para dormir, sonó su teléfono. La foto de Peeta apareció en la pantalla y contestó.

― _¿Katniss?_

― Hola, Peeta ― dijo con la voz un poco ronca y trató de aclararse de inmediato la garganta.

― _¿Estabas dormida? ¡Diablos! Olvidé por completo la diferencia de horario._

― Está bien, aún no me dormía.

― _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu familia?_

― Bien ― suspiró ― Es bueno estar aquí. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti en el trabajo?

― _Sigo con_ _mucho trabajo, lo que es bueno, pero hoy pude terminar a tiempo y voy llegando a casa, tenemos la cena familiar de la semana_ ― escuchó que respiró hondo ― _Mi madre quiere discutir sobre la cena de compromiso._

― ¿Cena de compromiso?

― _Sí, ya sabes. Aunque te pedí matrimonio en vivo frente a todo Panem, esta cena es un mero formalismo para presentarte con la familia y amigos como mi prometida. Pero no te preocupes por eso, conociendo a mi madre, ella se encargará de todo_ ― trató de restarle importancia al asunto ― _Sabes, me encantaría estar allí contigo._

― ¿En verdad? Mmm igual que a un montón de chicas de aquí del Doce ― dijo sin pensar bien lo que decía.

― _¿De qué hablas?_

― Del grupo de fans que estaba esperando tu llegada aquí en la estación del tren.

Lo escuchó reír ― _A mí solo me interesa una chica, una que tiene los ojos grises más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida_ ― ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrío _― Y un largo cabello oscuro que me encanta acariciar._

― La mayoría de las chicas de la Veta tienen los ojos grises y el cabello del mismo tono que el mío.

 _―_ _Pero no son tú. Ya te dije, a mí solo me interesa una… una chica que se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa, frunce el ceño cuando algo no le gusta y que cuando sonríe ilumina todo el lugar._

Katniss se puso una mano sobre los ojos, eso era demasiado y no pudo evitar reír un poco.

― _¿Qué?_ ― preguntó _― ¿Demasiado cursi que te hago reír?_

― No es eso, es solo que sencillamente no me lo creo, jamás me habían dicho cosas así en mi vida.

― _¡Pero es la verdad!_

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque él no podía verla.

― _¿Sabes qué? Me encanta cuando ríes. Por cierto, ¿viste la bolsa con los bollos de queso que puse dentro de una de las cajas? ¿te gustaron?_

― Amo tus bollos y lo sabes.

Él rio _― Es bueno saberlo. Mi novia ama mis bollos_.

Espera, ella frunció el ceño ― ¿Lo tomaste en doble sentido, cierto? ― Madge había hecho un comentario similar en la tarde y Gale había fingido enojo, como siempre tomando las cosas como no eran.

 _―_ _Nooo_ ― podía escucharlo reír. Su cara estaba ardiendo ― _Es solo puedo que imaginarte ahora mismo completamente sonrojada._

― ¡No lo estoy! ― sí lo estaba y ahora más. Podía sentir su rostro caliente.

― _Me encanta cuando te sonrojas con cierto tipo de comentarios_ ― exhaló fuerte ― _Ya tengo que entrar._

― Suerte en tu cena

― _Hablamos mañana, bonita. Descansa._

― Hasta mañana.

― _Te amo._

Ella colgó la llamada después de eso. No podía repetir esas mismas palabras. Se giró y colocó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su recámara.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ― le preguntó Prim asomando la cabeza al interior de la habitación.

Ella levantó las cobijas ― Claro, patito.

Su hermana se acomodó a su lado ― ¿Con quién hablabas?

― Con nadie ― le respondió y se giró de lado.

― ¿Ahora hablas sola? ¡Oh! Apuesto a que era Peeta.

― Basta, Prim o te irás a dormir a tu cuarto.

Su hermana solo rio y poco después se quedaron dormidas.

…

* * *

…

― No estaba seguro de que vendrías.

Katniss se giró hacia su amigo ― Hola, Gale ― no lo había escuchado llegar, él podía ser tan silencioso al caminar como ella ― Extrañaba esto.

― Me imagino ― él tomó asiento a su lado sobre la gran piedra en la que estaba sentada.

― ¿Sigues cazando? Ya empezaste tu nuevo trabajo, ¿no?

― Entro hasta las 9 ― se encogió de hombros ― Tengo tiempo de nuevo para venir a cazar, en la mina el turno empezaba más temprano.

― Le enseñaste a tu hermano Rory a cazar ¿no es así?

― Sí ― él tomó una pequeña piedra y la arrojó hacia el lago que estaba frente a ellos ― Ahora mismo está revisando las trampas y me dijo que había visto un jabalí, si lo encuentra y lo mata, necesitará ayuda.

― Me alegra que tengas un mejor trabajo que te permita volver a cazar.

― Un trabajo que gané solo por ser el novio de la hija del alcalde ― le dijo algo seco ― El señor Undersee no podría tolerar que su hija fuera novia de un minero.

― Gale, te dieron una gran oportunidad, deberías sentirte agradecido en lugar de molesto. Si no fuera por Madge seguirías trabajando en las minas, partiéndote el lomo por ayudar a tu familia, pues me alegro de que andes con la hija del alcalde y tengas preferencias y una vida más cómoda.

― ¿Así es como te sientes tú? Una persona muy afortunada porque ahora vivirás en el Capitolio y serás la esposa de un tipo rico ― le dijo en tono burlón.

― ¡Eso no es justo! Tú sabes que no tengo opción. Todos los vencedores deben casarse con un capitolino.

― Y lo disfrutas. Traes una linda roca en la mano y un novio con el que te la pasas besándote en las cámaras, demostrando el gran amor que se tienen y qué ya no tendrás que vivir en el distrito más pobre de todos.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? ― se giró molesta.

― Dijiste que jamás te casarías ni tendrías hijos.

― ¿Tengo aún esa opción? ― se le quedó viendo y cuando él no dijo nada, ella respondió ― ¡No! Voy a casarme con un hombre que apenas conozco y a vivir alejada de mi familia y amigos al otro lado del país.

― Lo siento ― dijo él después de un rato.

― Esto es muy difícil para mí, Gale.

― Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Katniss sabes que siempre te he querido como a una hermana, y no sé ― se pasó las manos por el cabello ― Tuve mucho miedo de que no salieras viva de esa Arena… pero lo hiciste, y ahora es como si volvieras a marcharte para no volver jamás.

― Voy a volver, puedo venir de visita.

― Ja ja ja, como si ese tipo estirado fuera a dejarte fuera de su vista.

― Peeta es una muy buena persona, jamás me prohibiría ver a mi familia.

Él se le quedó viendo por un momento sin decir nada ― Te gusta.

― ¿Qué?

― Te gusta y quizás no solo eso, quizás lo…

― ¡Basta! Te dije que apenas lo conozco, solo sé que es buena persona, y cambiemos de tema ya o me marcharé.

― Está bien ― levantó las manos ― Ya no diré nada sobre eso. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Respiró hondo ― Sobre los próximos Juegos.

Gale arrojó otra piedra al lago ― Bien, sobre eso te diré algunas cosas…

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― Me dio mucho gusto verte, querida ― Eva abrazó a Effie cariñosamente.

― A mí también, mamá ― pronunció con cuidado la última palabra.

Haymitch rodó los ojos, no entendía porque de la insistencia de su madre de que la llamara así, él jamás le hablaría a su suegra por ese nombre y claro, apostaba que la vanidosa mujer que deseaba pasar por hermana de su esposa en lugar de su madre, jamás lo permitiría.

― Mitch ― a continuación, lo abrazó a él ― Te extrañaré mucho, hijo.

― Si eso es verdad, hubieras dejado que la visita fuera más larga.

― Son recién casados, Mitch, necesitan tiempo a solas. Ya me lo agradecerás ― volvió a abrazarlo ― ¡Cuídala! Esa chica vale mucho.

Evito rodar los ojos solo porque sabía lo mucho que molestaba a su mamá cuando lo hacía.

― Entonces nos veremos antes de la cosecha. Vendré solo.

― Llámame.

A continuación, se despidió de Aaron antes de subir al tren.

Una vez dentro del tren se dirigió al vagón de las bebidas. Había amanecido de mal humor al tener que despedirse del Doce y ahora de regreso a la capital, éste solo había empeorado.

Effie estaba en algún lugar del tren, por lo que no había nadie que lo molestara.

Cuando iba por su tercer vaso de whiskey y segundo cigarrillo, escuchó la puerta del vagón abrirse.

― ¡Ahí estás! ― exclamó su esposa y después bajó la mirada al vaso que traía en las manos ― Haymitch, no puedo creer que ya estés tomando, estuviste muy bien en tu casa, aunque me di cuenta de que traías una botella en la maleta casi no bebiste alcohol. Además ― apagó el cigarrillo que tenía recargado sobre otro vaso ― aquí está prohibido fumar.

― Sí, pero ya no estoy en mi casa, vamos de vuelta al estúpido Capitolio.

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás ― Vamos a nuestro hogar, Haymitch ― comentó un tanto ofendida ― Yo respeto tu distrito, el lugar donde naciste, comienza a hacer lo mismo con el mío.

Él no subió la mirada, en su lugar se limitó a tomar, aunque en el fondo sabía que su actitud era un tanto infantil.

― Te veré más tarde en la comida, iré a hacer algunas llamadas ― se despidió ella.

No deseaba tomarla contra Effie, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba el Capitolio, aunque fuera su nuevo hogar como ella lo afirmaba.

A parte, el viaje en tren no ayudaba para nada, siempre que subía a él no podía evitar recordar que la primera vez que lo hizo fue para dirigirse a los Juegos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. En la vista de silicón negro que la mantenía sellada, pudo ver una pequeña marca que fue tallada con una uña y lo recordó todo; Maysilee estuvo parada justo ahí haciendo esa misma marca distraídamente mientras charlaba con él y los otros de camino al Capitolio. Los cuatro chicos del Doce se dirigían a los Juegos del Vasallaje sin mentor, bueno, éste sería asignado una vez que llegaran allá, serían apoyados por un vencedor de otro distrito, aunque eso no los dejaba más tranquilos pues en el fondo sabían que esa persona velaría más por el tributo de su propio distrito y sobre eso habían discutido en ese mismo vagón hacía ya casi dos años.

No había pensado mucho en sus excompañeros en todo ese tiempo. Maysilee fue a quién más le dolió perder, pues habían sido aliados en la arena, pero se alegraba de haber dejado ese asunto atrás de una vez por todas. La charla con Marysee había sido buena y esperaba que el fantasma de la rubia ya no lo persiguiera más.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá de cuero negro y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch! ― sintió que alguien lo sacudía y abrió los ojos ― ¡No puedo creer que te quedaras dormido y me dejaras plantada en la comida!

Bostezó y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

― ¡Odio comer sola! Ósea eres mi esposo y te avise que te esperaba para comer y tú nunca apareciste.

― ¡Cálmate! Comiste sola no es el fin del mundo ― sintió un hueco en el estómago ― Tengo hambre.

― ¡Bien, pues comerás solo! Para que veas lo que se siente ― se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla.

Él rio y tomó el vaso que había dejado en la mesita de al lado para llevárselo con él al vagón comedor.

― Por cierto, mañana tienes noche de billar en casa de Chaff.

― ¿Qué?

― Te mandó mensajes para invitarte, pero como nunca ves tu teléfono y no te tomas el tiempo de cargarlo… Lucrecia me hablo para invitarme a cenar y avisarme que mañana por la noche te espera Chaff en su casa.

― ¡Cómo sea! ― se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¡Vas a comer solo! ― le repitió Effie― No pienso ir contigo.

Levantó los brazos y rio ― ¡Por fin! Una comida tranquila sin tener que escuchar tu incesante parloteo.

― ¡Grosero! ― fue lo último que escucho antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

…

* * *

…

― Ponte el saco.

― ¿Para qué?

― Te ves muy atractivo con él.

― Me veo atractivo con o sin él ― le sacó la lengua.

― Arrogante.

― ¿No te mordiste la lengua, princesa?

― Oh, vamos. Por favooor.

― Nop ― volteó a verla ― ¿Por qué insistes? Solo llegamos al Capitolio no a un baile a la mansión presidencial.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo con querer que nos veamos presentables? ― volteó hacia el espejo y se ajustó una mascada con una gran flor en el cuello, para después pasar las manos sobre la tela vaporosa de su vestido color melón.

Decidió molestarla un poco. Se puso de pie detrás de ella, colocó las manos en su cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

― ¡Haaaymitch! ¡Vas a arrugarme el vestido!

― ¿Estás segura de que te importa más el estado de tu vestido? ― bajó la mano que mantenía en su cintura hasta meterla bajo la tela para acariciarle las piernas.

Ella gimió en respuesta, lo que lo hizo reír antes de darle vuelta y recostarla sobre la cama para después ponerse de rodillas frente a ella.

…

― Ya vamos a llegar a la estación ― se acercó para peinarle el cabello con las manos y colocárselo tras las orejas.

― Sigo sin entender ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

No le contestó, en su lugar se dio una vuelta ― ¿Luce bien mi vestido? ¿No está muy arrugado?

Él rodó los ojos y no le contestó, prefirió salirse de la habitación.

El tren disminuyó poco a poco su velocidad y llegaron a la estación.

Effie se paró a su lado con la más amplia de las sonrisas, estaba realmente emocionada. Tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta del vagón.

Afuera del tren los esperaba una multitud de personas y reporteros.

Haymitch de inmediato trató de dar un paso para atrás, pero Effie lo tenía fuertemente tomado de la mano.

― Sonríe a la cámara, cariño ― le dijo entre dientes, antes de saludar con una mano a las personas ahí reunidas y posar para las fotos.

― ¡Effie, Haymitch! ― los llamaban para que giraran a los fotógrafos.

― ¡Acá por favor!

― ¿Cómo les fue en el distrito Doce? ― preguntó un reportero cercano.

Él no podía sonreír. ¿Qué era todo ese circo?

Media hora después subieron por fin al coche que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a casa.

― ¡Nos aman! ― dijo Effie todavía sonriendo antes de teclear algo en su teléfono.

― ¿Cómo supieron que día llegaríamos?

― ¡Hellooo! Las personas se preocupan por nosotros, están interesados en nuestras vidas, probablemente lo investigaron ― se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo sin levantar la vista.

― ¿Qué? ― bajó la vista al dispositivo móvil y después abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Tú les dijiste! ― le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Dámelo!

― ¡No! ― la detuvo con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el teléfono y pasaba con el dedo las publicaciones que había hecho su esposa ― "De vacaciones con la familia de mi esposo en el Doce", fotos de los gansos de Aaron ¿en serio? ― volteó molesto a verla y después siguió por las otras publicaciones ― "¡Noche mágica bajo las estrellas!" ¿por qué no les pusiste mejor que cogimos bajo las estrellas?

― ¡No te enojes! tú sabes que debemos publicar a diario para nuestros seguidores y te recuerdo que tú ni ves tu teléfono así que tengo que hacer el trabajo por los dos.

― Es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad? ― aventó el teléfono que cayó a sus pies.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Lo vas a romper!

― Anda, cuéntales que te la mamé antes de bajarnos del tren y lo mucho que te gustó.

― ¡No seas vulgar!

Se volteó hacia la ventana y decidió ignorarla el resto del camino.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Viniste! ― Chaff lo abrazó.

― Necesitaba un respiro ― lanzó una mirada hacia la dirección donde Effie saludaba a la esposa de su amigo.

― Entendido ― el moreno levantó la mano ― Vamos abajo.

― Y necesito una bebida.

Chaff rio ― De eso hay de sobra, no te preocupes.

Se detuvo para saludar rápidamente a Lucrecia y bajó las escaleras que estaban pasando el vestíbulo.

― ¡Haymitch!

― Gregory ― se acercó al joven sentado a un lado de la barra ― Hacía mucho que no te veía.

― Lo mismo dije, cuando aceptó la invitación ― el moreno palmeó la espalda del vencedor del Dos ― Por fin le dieron una noche libre.

El castaño arrugó la nariz y le dio un trago a la cerveza que traía en la mano ― La zorra se fue con sus amigas a la playa, así que tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para mí y mañana por la tarde me iré al Dos ― no lo sorprendía para nada el desprecio con el que hablaba de su esposa.

La puerta del baño se abrió.

― También logramos que Beetee saliera de su agujero.

― Buenas noches, señor Abernathy.

― ¡Por favor, Beetee! Corta esa mierda, no estás en una de tus reuniones, aquí todos somos amigos ― el anfitrión se fue tras la barra para tomar otro par de cervezas.

― Claro, llámame Haymitch.

― ¿Falta alguien? ― preguntó Greg.

― Brutus, pero no estoy seguro si vendrá ― se encogió de hombros Chaff ― Mejor empecemos el juego sin él.

Todos caminaron hacia el fondo de la sala donde destacaba una gran mesa de billar con la superficie cubierta por un paño verde y la madera perfectamente pulida y pintada.

Gregory le pasó un taco ― Sabes jugar ¿no?

― Mmm… en realidad no ― sabía lo que era un billar, conocía las reglas o al menos como lo jugaban en el Doce. Solo había un sitio con mesas de billar en su distrito y eso era en el viejo bar de Phillip quien dejaba entrar a chicos antes de las seis de la tarde y ganaba algo extra rentando una de las tres viejas mesas de billar a los jóvenes.

― Es fácil, aprenderás pronto ― le dijo el vencedor del Dos.

Beete limpió sus gafas con un pañuelo ― El billar es un juego de precisión y estrategia, donde es importante la velocidad con el que golpeas la bola para que no tenga rebote, también están los ángulos, hay que buscar los más adecuados para que se dé una buena colisión e introduzcas las bolas en las troneras. También se les puede dar un efecto de rotación si…

― Basta, Beetee. Déjate de tanta palabrería, aprenderá sobre la marcha ― Chaff acomodó las bolas dentro de un triángulo de plástico negro sobre la mesa.

Comenzaron a jugar y Haymitch descubrió que para ser su primera vez jugando, no apestaba como creía que lo haría, aunque claro, Beetee era por mucho superior a todos.

Estuvieron charlando sobre temas sin importancia y bebiendo cervezas mientras jugaban.

― ¡Buenas noches, perras! ― llegó más tarde Brutus, otro vencedor del Dos. Haymitch no lo conocía en persona hasta el momento, en verdad era un tipo imponente. Alto, fornido y con el cabello casi a rape tenía un aire militar.

― Pensamos que ya no vendrías ― comentó Greg.

El alto vencedor se fue atrás de la barra para tomar una cerveza de la nevera que estaba ahí y se acercó a la mesa de billar.

― ¿Me extrañaste, primito? ― pasó un brazo por sus hombros ― Me retrasé porque ya sabes ― movió sus caderas hacia adelante ― Tenía que darle amor a mi mujer. Hay que mantener contenta a la mina de oro ¿no es así, muchachos? Así nos siguen dando todo lo que queremos.

Chaff rio ― ¿Ya la convenciste de comprarte el yate que querías?

― Estoy en eso ― guiñó un ojo, después se giró hacia Haymitch ― A nosotros no nos han presentado ― le tendió la mano ― Brutus Gunn.

Él se la estrechó ― Haymitch Abernathy ― después preguntó ― ¿Ustedes dos son primos?

― Claro, aunque yo soy el guapo de la familia ― Brutus le dio un codazo en las costillas a Greg ― ¿No es así, primito?

― ¿Los dos se presentaron como voluntarios?

― Más o menos ― Gregory le dio un trago a su cerveza.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos? ― preguntó curioso mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para hacer su tiro.

― Yo me presenté voluntario ― contestó Brutus ― Deseaba esta vida. Sabía que ganaría y ahora tengo todo lo que deseo.

― Yo no lo deseaba ― dijo Greg con un tono de amargura en la voz ― pero he entrenado desde pequeño para esto. Era lo que esperaba mi familia que hiciera, además de que era año par, no tenía mucha opción.

― ¿A qué te refieres con año par?

― El año de los parientes ― contestó Beetee.

Él volteó a verlo, seguía sin entender a qué se referían.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta ― Siempre nos han dicho que las cosechas son completamente aleatorias ¿no es así? Pero cada Juego edición par, un pariente de algún vencedor sale cosechado para hacer más interesantes los Juegos y tener más publicidad.

El trago que le había dado Haymitch a su cerveza ahora lo sentía como una pesada bola en la boca del estómago.

― Así es, yo no tuve opción y tuve que presentare "voluntario" ― hizo las comillas en el aire ― por mi distrito. Fui el familiar que tuvo la fortuna participar en esos juegos, por decirlo de algún modo ― escupió las palabras

― En el Vasallaje fue Sabas del distrito Seis, hermano de Polonia ― comentó Beetee.

― Sí ― dijo con algo de pesar Brutus ― Uno de mis muchachos lo mató.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

Él ya no podía tomar su cerveza, el estómago se le había revuelto.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano, Mitch? ― preguntó Chaff.

― ¿Qué? ― volteó a verlo. Había escuchado la pregunta, pero de pronto era como si no tuviera sentido.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? Se llama Aaron ¿no?

― Va a cumplir once, los cumple justo cuando empiezan los Juegos.

― Entonces no deberás preocuparte por él hasta dentro de dos años ― dijo Brutus, lo que le ganó un golpe en el estómago por parte de su primo.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ― lo regañó Gregory ― Haymitch no te preocupes, eso no quiere decir nada, no van a cosechar a tu hermano.

― Además los familiares cosechados para los Juegos por lo general son mayores a 16 años ― dijo el Vencedor mayor del distrito Dos, sobándose con una mano el estómago.

― Necesito un cigarro ― comentó. Eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

Aaron podría ir a los Juegos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **bueno ya se acercan los Juegos, yo creo que el próximo capítulo tendremos la cosecha y el regreso al Capitolio.**

 **¿Qué dicen? A Katniss le seguirán desagradando tanto los mensajes de Peeta, o poco a poco le ha ido agarrando el gusto?**

 **Y bueno, Haymitch ya se nos puso un poco gruñón de nuevo, pero odia al Capitolio y como que recuerda que odia al mundo cada que está allá, y ahora con las noticias que le dieron sus amigos...¿qué creen que vaya a pasar?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y agradezco mucho sus comentarios, por favor continúen escribiéndome, esto me motiva mucho y ya superé los 500 reviews!, gracias: 96AleG, Daimond2539, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Ady Mellark87, minjandi5, Addy Ortiz, Brujita22, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya y Ilovehayffie.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	35. Cosecha

Capítulo 35

 **Cosecha**

― ¡Oh, Aaron! Está hermosísima y es muy exquisita, y aunque aún no se le define el color de los ojos, en verdad espero que los tenga grises como los tuyos ― levantó la mirada hacia su marido ― cómo los de Haymitch ― bajó de nuevo la vista hacia la bebé que sostenía en sus brazos y con un dedo le acarició la nariz y la mejilla ― ¿Ya la viste, Katniss? ― se le acercó muy sonriente.

Había ido más temprano a casa de la familia de su mentor porque Effie había llegado y necesitaban repasar algunas cosas para la cosecha del Vasallaje que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, pero Aaron había llegado sorpresivamente de visita y su escolta había estado muy emocionada al poder conocer a su nueva sobrina.

Katniss no pudo evitar observar la manera en la que Effie se comportaba con la bebé, había algo ahí, quizás ¿anhelo?

Su escolta malinterpretó su mirada ― ¿Quieres sostenerla? ― le preguntó.

― No ― levantó las manos ― Se ve que está muy a gusto entre tus brazos y no me gustaría hacerla llorar ― no tenía ningún problema con cargar a un bebé independientemente de que no deseara tener uno propio, pero sabía lo importante que era para Effie estar con esa bebé a quién acababa de conocer, ella ya la conocía desde hacía más de una semana en una de las visitas que le hizo a su mentor.

Volteó para ver el reloj que se veía a través de la puerta abierta que daba a la cocina, después se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo, era la tercera vez que revisaba la hora pues había quedado con Peeta desde el día anterior que hablarían a las seis de la tarde, más temprano de lo usual, debido a que él tenía mucho trabajo preparando un evento que se llevaría a cabo con motivo de la cosecha y del que ellos serían proveedores.

Todos los días había charlado por teléfono con el panadero, y aunque en un inicio esas llamadas la fastidiaban, tras una semana había cambiado poco a poco de parecer hasta esperar ansiosa la llamada. La verdad se sentía muy nerviosa con el Vasallaje y su primera vez como mentora, y Peeta sabía exactamente como distraerla y hacerla olvidarse de todo por un momento, inclusive lograba hacerla reír. Ella no aportaba mucho a la charla, era más reservada, pero el rubio era una de esas personas que siempre tenía algo que decir y con la que nunca te aburrirías.

De pronto escucharon que llamaron a la puerta. Katniss pensó que quizás se trataba de su hermana, quien seguido iba a casa de la señora Abernathy, pero cuando Eva fue a abrir se dio cuenta de que era otra persona.

― ¡Sophie! No esperaba verte hoy ― dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal.

― No encuentro las llaves de la casa, vengo por la copia de Aaron.

Effie de inmediato se giró hacia su cuñado para entregarle a la bebé.

Él le contestó en un susurro ― No, Effie. Sara también es mi hija, tú sobrina, y quiero que la cargues.

― Por favor, Aaron ― insistió ― Tómala, no quiero causarte problemas.

El joven cedió y tomó a la bebé en brazos, la cual Katniss pudo darse cuenta de que vestía uno de los trajecitos que su escolta le había regalado.

― Aaron, creo que perdí las llaves de la casa… ― entró Sophie a la sala donde se encontraban ellos y de inmediato se percató de la presencia de Effie.

― Hola, Sophie. Felicidades por tu hermosa hija ― le sonrió su escolta ― Katniss y yo necesitamos revisar varias cosas para mañana, así que, con permiso, nosotras nos retiramos a su casa a trabajar ― le hizo una seña con la mirada para que le siguiera el juego y se marcharan.

Katniss se puso de pie, pero Sophie pasó delante de ella y le cerró el paso a Effie ― Gracias por todo lo que nos mandaste para la niña ― después la sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo ― No es necesario que te marches, quiero que conozcas a Sara.

La castaña al ver la escena le hizo un gesto de despedida a su mentor y decidió irse a su casa.

Cuando llegó, vio de nuevo el reloj, faltaban aun veinte minutos, así que se preparó un té antes de subir a su habitación y asegurarse de cerrar la puerta para no ser interrumpida.

Tomó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche ― _¡Diablos!_ ― pensó. Como siempre se le olvidaba ponerlo a cargar y le quedaba poca batería, así que lo conectó de inmediato, esperando que fuera tiempo suficiente.

Se acabó todo el té, se sentó en la cama un rato, después vio por la ventana, fue al baño. El tiempo pasaba muy lento para su gusto y odiaba esa impaciencia que la invadía en ese momento.

¿Podía marcarle ella? Sí, pero quizás él estaría ocupado y lo interrumpiría, además necesitaba que su teléfono pudiera cargarse un poco más.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro. Esto era una estupidez. ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso se había convertido en una de sus excompañeras de la escuela esperando afuera del salón a que pasara el chico que les gustaba?

El teléfono sonó cinco minutos más tarde, y de nuevo se molestó consigo misma debido a la velocidad con la que fue a contestar la llamada.

― ¡Hola!

― _¡Hola, bonita!_

― ¿Cómo estás?

― _Ya sabes, preparando todo para mañana, pero los nuevos chicos que contraté son muy eficientes y entre todos creo que sacaremos todo a tiempo. ¿Y tú?_

Suspiró y se recostó en la cama ― Bien, supongo. Ya llegó Effie y repasamos lo de la cosecha de mañana.

― _¿Cómo lo llevas?_

― No quiero hablar de eso ― cerró los ojos.

― _Bueno, podemos…_

― ¡Los conozco, Peeta! ― lo interrumpió ― ¿Te das cuenta? No estoy diciendo que sean mis amigos, pero según me dijeron los posibles voluntarios son de mi edad, lo que quiere decir que fuimos compañeros en la escuela. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué les voy a decir?

― Kat no estás sola, al menos tienes a Haymitch y Effie a tu lado, esto no será un trabajo de una sola persona.

― ¡Vaya consuelo! ― se quejó ― El año pasado cuando iba de camino a mis Juegos, Haymitch se la pasó bebiendo, no sé si viste la cosecha, pero estaba bastante borracho y creo que empiezo a entender por qué, debe ser muy difícil subir a ese escenario sabiendo que eres la única persona que puede hacer algo por ayudar a los tributos. Sinceramente no sé cómo lo hizo, veinticuatro años como mentor, cuarenta y ocho niños, y en todo este tiempo solo yo logré salir con vida por el distrito Doce, apuesto que ya hasta había perdido la esperanza, y seguramente yo hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda…

― _Katniss_ ― ahora fue su turno de interrumpirla ― _Te lo he dicho y te lo repito, eres una mujer muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que imaginas, sé que podrás con esto_ ― respiró hondo ― _Si pudiera tomaría tu lugar._

― Peeta, tú eres bueno con las palabras, yo no, ¿qué les voy a decir?

― _¿Qué consejos te dio Haymitch el año pasado?_

Ella rio sin ganas ― Lo primero que nos dijo en el tren cuando estuvo en condiciones de dirigirnos la palabra fue que contempláramos la posibilidad de una muerte inminente y que nos convenciéramos de que no había nada que pudiera hacer él para salvarnos ― comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez con ganas y un poco de histeria ― ¿Crees que valga la pena repetirlo? ― dijo entre risas cuando tenía ya lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Era claro que Peeta no supo que decir al otro lado de la línea por un momento ― _¡Vaya! Puedes decirles lo que te ayudó a ti en la arena, cómo encontrar refugio o comida o agua_ ― se escuchaba preocupado _― ¡Diablos, Katniss! Al menos me gustaría estar a tu lado para darte mi apoyo._

Ella se tranquilizó un poco y secó con su palma las pocas lágrimas que habían caído sin su permiso ― A mí también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ― pronunció en voz alta esas palabras que jamás creyó que diría, pero Peeta le ofrecía una distracción que necesitaba mucho en ese momento; porque era lo que hacía, la distraía y la hacía olvidar sus problemas, jamás admitiría que en el fondo también le gustaba ― Cambiemos de tema, háblame mejor de la pastelería o cómo están tus hermanos.

― _De acuerdo, de eso puedo hablar sin parar, y ¿sabes qué? Pasó algo muy gracioso hoy…_

El teléfono emitió un ruido y la llamada se cortó.

Katniss volteó a ver la pantalla ― ¡Nooo! ― gritó frustrada y estuvo a punto de lanzar su celular, el cual se había quedado sin batería.

Se giró hacia un lado en la cama, mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos.

…

* * *

…

Estaban a punto de subir al escenario, la hora de la cosecha había llegado.

Effie comenzó a sacudir varias veces las manos a su lado, algo nerviosa. Katniss podía apostar que era la primera vez que la veía así.

― Tranquila, princesa. Haces esto todos los años.

― Sí ― ella volteó a verlo ― Y no por ello es más fácil.

Su escolta giró la cabeza hacia las urnas de cristal que estaban dispuestas en el escenario, Katniss también las vio. En esta ocasión no estaban tan llenas como el año pasado, pues ahora solo contenía los nombres de los niños en el rango de edad de entre los doce y los quince años.

― Serán voluntarios, Effie. Ya lo verás, no vas a sacar ningún nombre de esas urnas.

Los tres en ese momento observaron a los chicos y chicas que estaban terminando de formarse. Ahora en la plaza solo se encontraban los niños que entraban en ese grupo edad, y ella sabía que Prim estaba en el grupo de los de catorce años.

― Tendría doce años ― pronunció su escolta en un murmullo y por un momento ella pensó que había escuchado mal.

― No ahora, princesa ― Haymitch la abrazó y ella no pudo evitar observarlos ― Por favor, no ahora ― bajó la voz y le susurró al oído lo que hizo que finalmente Effie relajara los hombros.

Cuando se separaron, él le dio un corto beso en los labios ― ¡Que comience el show! Y cómo siempre dices, barbilla en alto y una gran sonrisa.

Subieron al escenario junto con el alcalde Undersee y después tomaron sus lugares, ahora habían añadido una silla más y ella se encontró sentada entre los dos hombres, mientras su escolta tomó su lugar al frente.

Era increíble la transformación que había sufrido Effie, de haberla visto a punto de quebrarse hacía unos momentos, volvía a ser la de siempre, exagerando un poco su buen humor y repitiendo lo que decía cada año durante la cosecha. ¡Vaya! Sí que la había engañado todo ese tiempo al pensar que realmente disfrutaba de su trabajo y de elegir los nombres de los nuevos tributos de las urnas.

Katniss no podía ver al frente, a los niños. Era diferente cuando estabas allá abajo, formada entre todos ellos, donde simplemente enfocabas la mirada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la persona frente a ti, pero ahora que los veía de frente podía observar el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, era terrible. Tenía que mantener la vista hacia adelante, no podía voltearse, las cámaras la estaban filmando, así que en su lugar decidió enfocar la vista en las mariposas que sobresalían del vestido de su escolta y que, con la breve brisa que corría, parecían haber cobrado vida.

Así permaneció por un rato, las pequeñas alas de mariposa naranja con negro que aleteaban le prestaron una buena distracción hasta que escuchó la pregunta.

― ¿Hay alguna chica presente que quiera presentarse como voluntaria para este Vasallaje?

Se hizo un silencio total y Katniss sintió el miedo creciendo en su interior. ¿No se presentarían voluntarios? No habían transcurrido más que solo unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, antes de escuchar gritar a una joven justo cuando otra había dado un paso al frente.

― ¡Yo! ¡Yo me presento voluntaria! ― Kristel, una joven rubia comenzó a caminar hacia el frente al tiempo que su padre trataba de detenerla.

― ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Regresa inmediatamente, tu compromiso fue cancelado, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

La chica no lo escuchó, y continuó su camino hacia el escenario, mientras un agente de paz, al que reconoció como Darius por los rizos rojos que salían bajo el casco, detenía a su padre para que no siguiera a la joven.

― ¡Muy bien! ― Effie juntó las manos fingiendo emoción ― Vamos, querida, colócate de este lado y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

― Kristel Barret ― pronunció fuerte y claro, y levantó la barbilla en un gesto de desafío hacia su padre y hermanos que ahora sostenían al viejo hombre.

― ¡Maravilloso! Una digna representante del Doce. Ahora bien, repito la pregunta, ¿hay algún joven presente que quiera presentarse como voluntario para el Vasallaje?

― ¡Yo me presento voluntario! ― gritó un joven de la Veta, alto y algo fornido, apenas terminó su escolta de pronunciar la pregunta.

Effie aplaudió ― ¡Esto es maravilloso! Es bueno ver el compromiso que tienen los jóvenes de este distrito.

El chico pronto se colocó a su lado.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le preguntó.

― Helmer Grant ― pronunció como un grito de soldado.

Katniss lo conocía de la escuela, aunque jamás intercambiaron palabra alguna. Sabía que era conocido de Gale, y lo recordaba porque siempre traía un ojo morado o marcas de golpes en alguna otra parte visible del cuerpo debido a sus continuas peleas, pero era el segundo de cinco hermanos de los cuales tres se encontraban formados en la plaza.

― ¡Por favor, todos den un gran aplauso para nuestros dos voluntarios! ― pidió Effie.

Las personas del distrito en su lugar unieron los tres dedos de la mano derecha, juntando el pulgar con el meñique, y tras llevarse la mano a los labios, la subieron a modo de saludo.

…

* * *

…

Tenían ahora a la chica popular y el chico rudo.

Desde el momento que abordaron el tren al Capitolio, a diferencia del año anterior, Haymitch, Effie y ella se pusieron de inmediato a trabajar con los tributos. Tenían una pareja con potencial para ganar y no perderían las esperanzas tan rápido.

Observaron juntos los videos de las cosechas y tomaron apuntes. Como estaba previsto, absolutamente todos los distritos tenían tributos voluntarios, y por lo poco que habían visto, darían pelea. Lo más seguro es que el Capitolio tendría las batallas que deseaba para esos Juegos.

Kristel era gimnasta y se había puesto a entrenar desde que anunciaron el Vasallaje. Según le había contado Madge, se había interesado en presentarse como voluntaria debido al compromiso que su padre había hecho para casarla con un joven no muy estable mentalmente. Y cuando le preguntaron por qué a pesar de que su padre le dijo que el compromiso estaba cancelado había decidido continuar con esto, la chica les comentó que no confiaba en que su papá fuera a cumplir su palabra.

Helmer había comenzado a trabajar en las minas, sin duda era fuerte y aunque tenía fama de meterse en problemas, al menos sabía pelear. En su caso se había prestado voluntario para proteger a sus hermanos menores y primos.

Cuando llegaron al Capitolio, había más personas que el año anterior esperando la llegada de los tributos del Doce. El hecho de que ese distrito hubiera ganado el año anterior había favorecido mucho a la popularidad del Doce.

― Hacen una buena pareja ― Effie tomó asiento a su lado en las gradas, mientras esperaban a que diera inicio el desfile de los tributos y la ceremonia de apertura de los Juegos ― ¡Los trajes que diseñó Cinna son fabulosos!

― En cambio el tuyo es cada año peor ― murmuró Haymitch.

― ¡Te escuché! Tú parecerías vagabundo si no fuera por mí ― negó con la cabeza su escolta ― Como te decía, KATNISS, los trajes de este año te van a fascinar, y deberías ver el pobre intento de otros estilistas de imitarlos… oh, ya va a empezar.

La gente a su alrededor enardeció. Los gritos de las personas llamando a los tributos por sus nombres conforme iban saliendo en los carruajes amenazaban con dejarla sorda.

Era muy diferente estar ahora en el otro lado. Los recuerdos de su propio desfile eran un poco confusos, había estado demasiado nerviosa para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ahora entendía lo que decía Effie, los tributos del Tres salieron con trajes que se encendían con pequeñas lucecitas, bueno, después de todo eran el distrito de la tecnología, pero ¿qué tenían que ver los cinturones de fuego que usaban los tributos del Diez, vestidos como vacas? Simplemente ridículo. Pero cuando por fin salieron Kristel y Helmer, Katniss pudo maravillarse con los trajes, estos eran negros, pero en lugar de prenderse con fuego como lo hizo el suyo el año anterior, estos parecían carbones encendidos, y el público de inmediato coreó sus nombres.

Los chicos saludaron al público y mandaron besos, bien, eso le fascinaba a los capitolinos, pero cuando llegaron finalmente al centro del circuito y el presidente Snow hizo su aparición, Katniss sintió el estómago revuelto, por un momento fue como si ella estuviera en ese carruaje de nuevo.

La sensación no desapareció después de que todo terminara.

― ¿Estás bien, preciosa? ― le preguntó su mentor con el ceño fruncido ― Parece que estás a punto de enfermarte.

― Estoy bien ― contestó y él no la presionó más.

A pesar de estar en un lugar abierto, de pronto le faltaba el aire. Se movió de prisa entre todas las personas, quería llegar rápido al centro de entrenamiento y subir al penthouse para desaparecer unos minutos en la azotea.

Escuchó su nombre varias veces mientras caminaba, pero no se detuvo a saludar a nadie.

Cuando llegó finalmente a los ascensores, golpeó el pie contra el piso de frustración, había muchas personas esperando subir. Dio media vuelta sin saber realmente a donde ir, pero no quería quedarse ahí, su respiración era más agitada con cada minuto que pasaba, caminó tres pasos cuando la tomaron del brazo. Se volteó de inmediato para alejar a quien fuera que se había atrevido a tocarla, pero se topó con dos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

― ¡Katniss, espera! ― dijo Peeta con algo de preocupación ― Te he estado llamando desde hace rato.

― ¡Peeta! ― no esperaba verlo ahí. Su cuerpo actuó solo y de pronto se encontró rodeándolo con sus brazos para después enterrar el rostro en su cuello.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo, pero lo había sorprendido con su acción ― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó después de un momento.

Ella respiró hondo, llenándose con el aroma de su loción con ese toque de canela, y automáticamente se relajó.

Ahora estaba bien.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― Entonces… ¿la pasaste bien en el Doce? ― le preguntó Lucrecia.

― Sorprendentemente, sí ― le dio un trago a su margarita ― Prefiero la vida de aquí del Capitolio, no voy a mentirte, amo las fiestas, el ritmo acelerado de vida que llevamos en la ciudad, los colores, todo, así que esto fue como tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo el ajetreo, y descubrí que puedo sobrevivir un fin de semana completo sin asistir a ninguna fiesta ― rio.

― Yo disfruto mucho cuando vamos al Once, siento que hasta el aire que respiramos es diferente allá. Aquí todo es tan artificial… en cambio en el distrito todo huele a hierba fresca, tierra, ¡a sol! No sabía que podíamos oler el sol, pero descubrí que yo puedo hacerlo ― describió emocionada, estaba claro que su amiga amaba el distrito ― Además, la familia de Chaff es muy buena conmigo.

― Lo comprendo, mi suegra, Eva, es un amor, y Aaron mi cuñado ni se diga.

― Aunque yo no me puedo mover mucho en esta silla de ruedas, me conformo con disfrutar al aire libre dentro de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

― Mmm ― Effie se acabó su segunda margarita y después se pasó la lengua por los labios para quitarse el exceso de sal ― No creas, nosotros tampoco salimos mucho de la Aldea de los Vencedores, a Haymitch no le gusta. Solo fuimos a una cena a la casa del alcalde, al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su padre y al Quemador, que es un lugar donde venden muchas cosas y las personas van a hacer trueques.

― Acá también, hay un lugar así, lo llaman el Molino. Y dime, ¿te enseñaron a cocinar platillos típicos? Chaff es muy bueno en la cocina.

― Haymitch es mejor que yo, mi suegra trató de enseñarme algunas cosas, pero… ― negó con la cabeza ― lo arruiné ― dijo apenada ― Pero al menos aprendí a preparar tés, dos que le gustan a Haymitch para cuando está enfermo.

Lucrecia llamó a la muchacha de servicio para que les trajera otra bebida. Se encontraban en el jardín.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ― le dijo Effie una vez que se quedaron solas de nuevo.

― Lo que sea ― sonrió Loki.

― No te pasa que… ― se quedó pensando cómo decirlo ― ¿Qué tu esposo a veces se comporta como dos personas diferentes? Te lo comento porque siento que me casé con Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, ¡te lo juro! A veces Haymitch actúa tan… normal, por decirlo de alguna manera, ósea está relajado, feliz, pero en otras ocasiones está molesto TODO el tiempo y con TODO el mundo. Por ejemplo, ahora que fuimos al Doce, actuó con su versión normal toda la semana hasta el día que nos regresamos, una vez que nos subimos al tren empezó a despotricar contra el Capitolio, lo cual me molesta muchísimo, y bueno, puede que se haya molestado por unas publicaciones que hice en la red, pero tú sabes que debemos hacerlas, y así ha estado con un humor pésimo desde ayer.

― Definitivamente estar en el distrito es diferente para ellos, digo después de todo es su hogar, y sí, yo también noto a Chaff más relajado cuando vamos. Con respecto al odio hacia el Capitolio, bueno, creo que no debemos olvidar por qué están aquí, recuerda que su participación en los Juegos y sus matrimonios les fueron impuestos, creo que solo hay que darle tiempo, amiga. El primer año es de adaptación y puede ser más difícil porque todos siguen con la euforia de la boda y quieren saberlo todo sobre ustedes, con suerte, cuando Lyme, la nueva vencedora, se case, esperemos que desvíe la atención un poco de ustedes. Respecto a las publicaciones, en ese caso, nosotros aprovechamos para hacerle publicidad a mis libros, quizás puedas publicar algo más impersonal o del negocio de tu familia, juégalo a tu favor para que no se moleste Haymitch. Además, recuerda lo que les dijimos, es bueno que hagan algo con todo el tiempo libre que tienen, ¿vas a estudiar?

― Sí, lo haré, aunque aún no defino lo que quiero y bueno, trataré de convencer a Haymitch de hacerlo también ― suspiró y tomó la nueva bebida que colocaron frente a ella.

― Yo tengo algo que contarte.

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó con curiosidad.

― Hay un nuevo tratamiento experimental para mi enfermedad.

Effie abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿En serio?

― No es una cura ― se apresuró a aclarar ― Pero si funciona me daría más tiempo y mejoraría mi calidad de vida.

― Lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?

Lucrecia suspiró ― Lo haré, pero… tengo miedo.

En ese momento vio lo vulnerable que era Loki, a pesar de que siempre la había visto como una mujer muy fuerte pese a su condición física ― ¿Es un tratamiento peligroso?

― No, no es eso. Bueno, me dijeron que puede ser algo doloroso, pero créeme que a estas alturas me he hecho muy resistente al dolor, no, tengo miedo por Chaff.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque está realmente emocionado con este tratamiento… ― la vio con sus grandes ojos verdes a través de las gafas ― Está volcando todas sus esperanzas en esto y ¿si no funciona? ¿te imaginas lo desilusionado que va a estar? Yo me hice a la idea hace mucho que me quedaba poco tiempo, estaba bien con esa idea hasta que llegó él y…

― Te enamoraste ― terminó ella por Lucrecia.

― Se supone que no pasaría ― rio ― Eran dos años y listo, y aquí estoy y ahora… ― rio sin ganas ― no me molestaría para nada quedarme un poco más de tiempo, pero si este tratamiento falla… Chaff va a estar devastado.

― ¡Actitud positiva! ― estalló ― Es en serio, necesitas tener mucho optimismo y mentalizarte de que todo saldrá bien, está comprobado que esto en verdad funciona. La mitad del tratamiento depende de tu actitud ― le tomó la mano ― Tienes que hacerlo, Lucrecia. No solo por Chaff, sino por ti y por todos los que te queremos. Y si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedirla. Me encantaría acompañarte en este proceso y puedo ir contigo al tratamiento si a Chaff se le complica.

― Gracias ― sonrió la esposa del vencedor del Once con los ojos muy brillantes.

― Nadie lo sabe, pero mi abuela tuvo cáncer de seno hace años, y jamás dudo ni por un segundo de que lo superaría, que vencería la enfermedad. Siempre dijo que, si había ganado los Juegos, podía vencer cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Loki le apretó fuerte la mano ― Bien, porque sin duda necesitaré apoyo y una porrista no me vendría mal.

― Estás frente a la persona indicada ― le guiñó un ojo.

La puerta corrediza a sus espaldas se abrió, y las dos mujeres se giraron.

― Vámonos ― dijo Haymitch.

Ella frunció el ceño y tomó su teléfono para ver la hora ― Es temprano, ¿pasa algo?

― No me siento muy bien ― volteó hacia Lucrecia ― Gracias, por todo.

Loki le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la mano ― Hablamos después.

Effie la abrazó antes de retirarse.

― ¿Quieres que le pida algo a Lucrecia antes de marcharnos? ¿Te duele la cabeza? Debe tener aspirinas ― le preguntó apenas cruzaron la puerta.

― Solo quiero irme ― le dijo su esposo cuando salieron de la casa.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― le preguntó preocupada en cuanto subieron al coche.

― Nada. Hoy no será una buena noche, dormiré solo.

…

* * *

…

Definitivamente algo había sucedido en casa de Chaff y Lucrecia.

Toda la semana habían estado durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y Haymitch se negaba a decirle qué le pasaba.

Fuera de las dos entrevistas a las que tuvieron que asistir esa semana, casi no lo había visto, él estaba de mal humor y se la pasaba en el estudio o en el jardín leyendo y por supuesto bebiendo en exceso y fumando. Ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar sus desplantes, así que había aceptado la invitación del editor de una revista al que había conocido en una de las entrevistas, para participar en una campaña de una marca de cosméticos, al parecer una de sus modelos había renunciado y él consideraba que la gran popularidad que ella había ganado al convertirse en la esposa de un vencedor vendría muy bien. No solo iba a recibir un buen cheque y una dotación de productos, sino que esto la mantenía alejada de su casa una buena parte del día.

Pero todo tenía un límite y se estaba cansando de la actitud tan hermética que había adoptado Haymitch, además que ella era una persona curiosa por naturaleza. Deseaba enfrentar a su esposo, pero para eso necesitaba conocer lo sucedido, por lo tanto, esa mañana le había llamado a Lucrecia para que la ayudara a averiguar con Chaff qué había pasado la noche del billar. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su amiga le devolviera la llamada, pero su respuesta llegó en forma de un mensaje de texto solicitándole que fuera a su casa, lo cuál solo la intrigó más.

Cuando finalmente le hablaron sobre la conversación que sostuvieron sobre el año par, quedó igual de impactada que Haymitch. Su abuela jamás le había hablado de eso, pero quizás porque ella participó en los primeros Juegos y jamás un pariente suyo salió cosechado después.

De regreso a su casa, hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, se mordió las uñas. Ahora podía entender la actitud de su esposo y las pesadillas que había tenido esa semana, al menos tres noches lo había escuchado al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Aaron en los Juegos? No podía si quiera imaginarlo, eso los destruiría.

― ¿Dónde está el señor? ― preguntó en cuanto entró a su casa.

― En el cuarto de Juegos, señora. Ahí ha estado encerrado todo el día ― le respondió Hilda.

― Gracias ― podía darse una idea de lo que había estado haciendo, atacando el bar de esa habitación, ya que se había acabado sus botellas favoritas del bar de la piscina.

Cuando pasó frente al espejo a un lado del vestíbulo, se detuvo. Sería una muy mala idea verlo así, traía exceso de maquillaje con largas pestañas postizas y un vestido demasiado exagerado para sus gustos, que lo único que harían sería avivar más su odio contra el Capitolio, así que primero fue a su recámara para tomar una ducha y cambiarse.

Después del baño, secó su cabello y dejó que cayera en ondas naturales, omitió el maquillaje, y se vistió con unos jeans y una sencilla blusa celeste de tirantes que había comprado durante el viaje de su luna de miel que a Haymitch le había gustado.

Volteó a verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo antes de salir de la habitación; parecía una chica de distrito y estaba segura de que, si su madre la viera, le daría un infarto.

Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de juegos, pero todo estaba en silencio.

― ¿Haymitch? ― lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y cuando iba a volver a llamarlo, se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba dormido sobre el largo sofá curvo de cuero negro que estaba frente a la gran pantalla de televisión que se encontraba encendida, pero con el volumen al mínimo.

Se acercó con cuidado, no deseaba despertarlo. Estaba acostado de lado con el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro. Se hincó a su lado con cuidado y le retiró el cabello de la cara; podía ver grandes círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, pero aun así lograba quitarle el aliento. Sería mejor dejarlo descansar, ahora que al parecer dormía apaciblemente, pero cuando se iba a incorporar, movió las botellas que estaban sobre la alfombra y apretó los labios molesta, no estaba segura si se había bebido por completo la botella de whiskey, pero había una vacía y otra empezada.

Las tomó en sus manos para tirarlas, se sentía molesta, eso era demasiado. Arrojó la botella vacía al bote de basura, ahora sin molestarse si hacía ruido o no y la otra empezó a verterla en el fregadero del bar.

― ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ― Haymitch abrió los ojos, pero de inmediato se llevó una mano al rostro e hizo un gesto de dolor.

Probablemente la cabeza lo estaría matando, tanta bebida seguro le había provocado migraña, bien. Effie no contestó y continuó esperando a que terminara de vaciarse la botella.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó Haymitch ― ¿Has decidido robarme mi whiskey?

― Todo lo contrario, me estoy deshaciendo de él ― contestó en ese tono exagerado que a él le molestaba.

― ¡Nooo! ― se puso de pie algo inestable y casi se va de boca si no fue porque se sostuvo de la mesa de centro.

Ella arrojó la botella ahora vacía al bote de basura y se colocó frente a él con las manos en jarras ― No puedes seguir así, Haymitch.

― ¿Así cómo? ¡A ti que te importa!

― ¡A mí también me importa Aaron! ― le gritó.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

― Me acabo de enterar de lo del año par, te juro que no lo sabía ― bajó los brazos lentamente ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te estaba molestando, Haymitch?

― ¡Para qué! ― gritó ― ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¡No puedes hacer nada! ― se pasó las manos por el cabello, y ella notó que traía los ojos muy rojos ― ¡No debí haber ganado! ¡Hubiera sido mejor morir en la arena!

― ¡No puedes decir eso! ― trató de acercarse a él.

El rubio se giró de pronto y la tomó de los brazos, lo que la sorprendió ― ¡Te das cuenta de lo que hice! ― le habló muy cerca del rostro de forma que ella podía oler su fuerte aliento a alcohol ― Puse una pistola cargada en la sien de mi hermano que puede dispararse en cualquier momento ― la voz se le quebró un poco.

― ¡No lo vamos a permitir! ― clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de su esposo ― Hablaré con mi abuela.

― Puede… ¿puede evitar que mi hermano vaya a los Juegos? ― la apretó más de los brazos algo desesperado. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y él de inmediato la soltó al ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

― No lo sé ― dijo en un murmullo ― Pero voy a investigar.

Haymitch le dio la espalda y comenzó a reírse de manera histérica, antes de sentarse en el sillón y cubrirse el rostro entre sus manos ― No todo lo puedes comprar con dinero, princesa. Te compraste un esposo, no puedes comprar un vencedor.

― Las probabilidades de que Aaron sea cosechado son muy pocas, no te tortures con esto.

― Es fácil decirlo cuando no es tu familia la que está en esta posición ― dijo con cansancio.

― ¡Aaron es mi familia! ― se acercó a él y le quitó las manos para forzarlo a verla ― Amo a tu hermano como si fuera de mi propia sangre, y escúchame bien ― lo agarró de las orejas para evitar que se volteara de nuevo ― Tu hermano no irá a los Juegos, no lo permitiremos cueste lo que cueste, confía en mí.

Su esposo la sorprendió enterrando el rostro contra su vientre y abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura. Effie podía sentir su blusa humedecerse, pero se limitó a acariciarle el cabello para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Solo le quedaba confiar en que su cuñado estaría a salvo, pero si fuera a los Juegos, harían hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de ahí con vida.

…

Para los Quincuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre salió cosechada Raquel Bortles, una chica preciosa, hermana menor de Simon Bortles, Vencedor del distrito Nueve.

* * *

 **hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión.**

 **Ya empiezan los nuevos Juegos, tanto en el presente como en el pasado. Y veremos a Katniss en su primera vez como mentora.**

 **No se preocupen, no dedicaré mucho tiempo a esta etapa, sé que muchos ya quieren ver la tan esperada boda de Peeta y Katniss, aunque hay algunos cosas antes que eso.**

 **Y bueno, qué opinan del pasado? Y todos los miedos de Haymitch?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, esos que me ayudan a seguir inspirándome, y por cierto muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, todas son tomadas en cuenta. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme: AnaM1707, claudiacobos79, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, TheOnlyHayffie, Addy Ortiz, Noxllar, 75everything, Ady Mellark87, Sizi, Brujita22, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG y Gagonaya.**

 **pd. el viernes hubo actualización de El circo de la Esperanza, esta historia ahora la publico de manera quincenal.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	36. Puntuaciones

Capítulo 36

 **Puntuaciones**

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó Peeta.

― Por favor, sácame de aquí ― se sentía agitada y no deseaba tener un ataque de pánico frente a todas las personas ahí reunidas.

El flash de una cámara tras ellos, solicitándoles que voltearan para poder fotografiarlos mejor, no ayudaba mucho.

Peeta la tomó de la mano. Ella lo siguió mientras él se abría paso entre la gente, caminando tras de él, pero sin soltarlo.

El rubio abrió unas puertas dobles que daban a un salón lleno de pantallas, salas lounge y mesas de banquetes donde un gran número de invitados especiales se encontraban reunidos, pero él siguió adelante, atravesando un segundo par de puertas dobles que daban a un gran pasillo de servicio. Cuando se toparon con una pequeña puerta a la izquierda, Peeta la abrió y los metió.

― Espera, estoy seguro de que debe haber algún contacto para encender la luz por aquí.

Se escuchó un click y la luz se encendió. Se encontraban en un pequeño almacén de mantenimiento.

― Lo siento, si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, escuché pasos y se me ocurrió abrir esta puerta.

El lugar era pequeño, con dos estantes llenos de artículos de limpieza, pero lo suficiente grande para albergarlos a los dos.

― No importa ― le dijo Katniss ― Apaga la luz.

Cuando estuvieron en completa oscuridad de nuevo, Peeta recorrió sus brazos hasta tomarla de las manos.

― Vamos, respira conmigo ― le pidió ― A la cuenta de tres vas a respirar hondo y soltaras el aire muy despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que él no podía verla, así que contestó sencillamente ― Sí.

Repitieron el ejercicio tres veces y ella poco a poco sintió que su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Peeta estaba recargado contra una pared, así que ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho para guiarse y poder recargar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

― Lo siento, por un momento creí que estaba de nuevo allá abajo sobre el carruaje.

― No te disculpes ― sintió su mano acariciándole el cabello ― Ya estás a salvo. Te encuentras bien y no dejaré que nada te pase.

Ella dejó escapar el aire lentamente y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Después de eso permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

― Se supone que debería estar allá arriba, hablando con Helmer y Kristel, mañana es su primer día de entrenamiento.

― Estoy seguro de que Haymitch y Effie estarán encargándose de ellos.

― Supongo ― Sí, definitivamente Effie, ya estaría sobre sus talones para que se cambiaran el vestuario y tuvieran una buena cena.

Ahora mismo sobre sus hombros sentía un gran peso, que no desaparecería probablemente nunca más. Como mentora ahora tenía una responsabilidad y le preocupaba de sobremanera el hecho que de ella dependiera la vida de los tributos del Doce dentro de la Arena.

― ¿Vas a asistir conmigo a los eventos?

― Por supuesto. Hablé con Effie hace algunos días y me explicó sobre los patrocinios ― continuó acariciando su cabello suavemente.

― Nos preguntarán cosas personales, querrán saber todo sobre nuestra boda.

― No te preocupes por eso, soy bueno con las palabras, tú misma lo has dicho ― trató de aligerar el ambiente ― Yo puedo hacer la mayor parte de la charla si gustas y juntos conseguiremos todo el patrocinio que se pueda.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, deseaba apagar su cerebro, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

Respiró hondo, levantó el rostro y encontró los labios de Peeta.

¿En qué momento besar los labios del rubio se había convertido en una gran distracción? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba sentir la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos, su sabor y la forma en la que despertaba todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y se extendía poco a poco un calor que la hacía desear más.

Se aferró a su camisa, al tiempo que él bajó las manos que tenía en su espalda hasta posarlas sobre su trasero, acción que la hizo gemir y Peeta aprovechó que separó los labios para introducir la lengua en su boca.

Él beso se hizo más pasional y Katniss subió sus manos para poder halarle el cabello suavemente.

Pronto sintió la excitación de su prometido crecer contra su vientre, pero lejos de asustarla, la hizo restregarse más contra su cuerpo. Jamás se habían besado así, ni se había entregado tanto en un beso. En su mente no cabía otro pensamiento más que la forma en la que Peeta la hacía sentir, las ganas que despertaba en ella de querer más.

En un acto impulsivo, Peeta les dio la vuelta, de forma que colocó a Katniss con la espalda recargada en la pared y con la mano derecha subió su pierna para hacer que lo abrazara por la cadera y de esta manera rozar sus centros. Katniss gimió e hizo la cabeza para atrás dándose un ligero golpe con la pared, pero no le importó, y el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Pero el movimiento brusco anterior, en el que ambos cambiaron de lugar, movió el mueble metálico que estaba a un lado, y cuando estaban envueltos en el momento de pasión, se cayó un bote de uno de los estantes superiores, haciendo un fuerte escándalo al golpear el piso.

El ruido los hizo separarse al instante y el momento que compartieron segundos antes quedó interrumpido.

Peeta encendió la luz y ambos rieron cuando vieron un líquido azul y viscoso derramarse lentamente.

Aun tenían la respiración agitada, pero no había manera de continuar.

― Ya debo volver al penthouse ― comentó finalmente. Sentía su cara ardiendo y no podía ver a Peeta a los ojos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

― Te acompaño al ascensor, solo dame un par de minutos ― Peeta enderezó el bote que estaba en el suelo y se quedó en cuclillas por un momento.

Katniss no entendía el por qué de su demora para salir, pero aun estaba algo afectada por lo sucedido, así que no le quedó de otra más que esperarlo y después de un momento, salieron cuando se aseguraron de que el pasillo estaba vacío.

…

* * *

…

Katniss entró al penthouse y se encontró a todos cenando en el comedor.

Haymitch estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Effie estaba a su derecha y a su izquierda, Helmer, Kristel y Portia, y Cinna del otro lado de Effie.

― ¿Todo bien, preciosa? ― le preguntó su mentor con el ceño fruncido en cuanto la vio entrar.

Ella sentía que podían leer en su rostro todo lo que había hecho minutos antes, así que se apresuró a responder― Me topé con Peeta abajo y estábamos repasando algunas cosas para los eventos de patrocinadores a los que va a acompañarme, además necesitaba algo de aire fresco ― caminó y se sentó en la otra cabecera para poder verlos a todos.

Apenas cruzó la mirada con su mentor, él sonrió de manera burlona ― ¿Aire fresco? Apuesto a que en realidad hacía mucho calor.

Portia soltó la carcajada, pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca. Helmer y Kristel sonrieron. Cinna negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y le guiñó un ojo.

Effie en cambio le dio una palmada en el brazo a su esposo ― ¡No seas ridículo! Sabes perfectamente que el clima dentro del Capitolio está controlado, así que es imposible que haga mucho calor. ¿Por qué mejor no continuamos? ― se dirigió hacia Katniss ― Querida, mañana es el primer día de entrenamiento de Helmer y Kristel y les estábamos hablando sobre las diferentes estaciones que encontraran en el centro de entrenamiento, las de supervivencia, las de armas y combate. Creo que sería bueno que les contaras tu experiencia del año anterior para que sepan que deben hacer el primer día.

Una avox pelirroja, la misma que la atendió el año anterior, colocó frente a ella un plato con la cena; aunque no tenía mucha hambre, picó el plato un poco mientras les explicaba a los tributos qué estaciones de supervivencia eran de vital importancia visitar ya que podrían ayudarlos mucho en la arena.

Charlaron un rato, pero Effie pronto despidió a Helmer y Kristel para que se fueran a descansar, con su habitual derroche de optimismo y su frase registrada de "mañana será un gran, gran día".

Una vez que los jóvenes se retiraron, ellos se quedaron conversando un momento más.

― Tenemos una oportunidad ― comentó en tono serio, Haymitch ― Los dos tienen sus habilidades. Y los trajes que diseñaron ― se dirigió a la pareja de estilistas ― de nuevo fueron todo un éxito y los colocó en la mira de todos.

Cinna y Portia asintieron en agradecimiento.

― Hay mucho trabajo mañana ― su escolta juntó las manos ― Un brunch en el Hotel Palace y un brindis por la tarde en el Salón Tributo, aquí mismo en el centro. Es muy importante que todos trabajemos juntos para recabar la mayor cantidad de tarjetas de posibles patrocinadores. Creo que sería buena idea dividirnos en parejas, y Katniss, querida, utiliza tu encanto.

Haymitch rio ― ¿Cuál encanto? Tiene tanto encanto como una babosa muerta.

― ¡Haymitch! ― Effie le dio un golpe en el brazo ― Discúlpate ahora mismo.

― ¡Es la verdad! ― se sobó ― Querrás decir que aproveche al panadero, ese chico sí sabe cómo atraer a las personas.

El comentario de su mentor era para hacerla sentir ofendida, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo sabía que era verdad y ya había pensado en colgarse de Peeta para llevar las conversaciones con los patrocinadores.

Estuvieron afinando detalles una hora más antes de retirarse todos a descansar.

Estaba agotada, había sido un día larguísimo. Se paró de la mesa dispuesta a irse a su habitación, la misma del año anterior, cuando Effie la detuvo por el brazo.

― Querida.

― ¿Sí?

― Tienes una marca en el cuello ― apretó los labios ligeramente y bajó la voz para susurrarle ― Pero no te preocupes, tengo el maquillaje perfecto para ocultarlo.

Su comentario la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Una marca? Se apresuró a su recámara y una vez adentro, prácticamente corrió a verse en el espejo del baño. ¡Dios! Tenía un chupetón en la base del cuello. Ahora entendía las burlas de Haymitch. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todos se habían dado cuenta, ahora solo deseaba que la tragara la tierra.

…

* * *

…

― ¿Cómo van? ― se acercó a preguntarles Effie cuando se despidieron de una vieja y rica viuda.

Peeta sacó del interior de su saco unas tarjetas ― Tres de tres.

― ¡Maravilloso! ― exclamó su escolta ― Ahora conocerán a los Kidman.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas a sus espaldas y entró un joven alto, rubio, con aires de modelo y completamente vestido de blanco.

― ¡No puede ser! Siguen llegando ― se quejó Effie.

― ¿Quién es?

― Augustus Braun ― comentó su escolta.

Al tiempo que Peeta le dijo ― El caballero profesional ― se encogió de hombros ― Bueno, ese es su apodo.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue el ganador de los Sexagésimo Séptimos Juegos ― las puertas de nuevo se abrieron ― ¡Y ahí vienen Brutus y Enobaria! A pesar de que aquí ya está Lyme representando su distrito, jamás había visto tantos vencedores reunidos ― se acercó para susurrarles ― Se los dije, en estos Juegos todos tienen las esperanzas puestas en sus tributos ― suspiró su escolta ― En fin, vayamos con los Kidman antes de que Haymitch me cuelgue por tardarnos tanto y alguien más se acerque y nos los robe.

Ya estaba harta de hablar una y otra vez sobre sus futuras nupcias con Peeta, pero tenía que recordar por qué lo hacía, Helmer y Kristel contaban con ellos, no podían defraudarlos y harían hasta lo imposible por llevar a casa a uno de los dos, aunque el simple hecho de pensar que solo habría un ganador le estrujaba el corazón. Los conocía y era diferente a cuando estaba en el Doce y salía cosechado algún conocido, porque en esta ocasión, estaba en su poder hacer algo por salvarlos. De alguna forma se sentía responsable de sus vidas a pesar de que Haymitch le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara ella no debía embargarse con culpas, no podía evitarlo.

Tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, que a menudo Effie tachaba como una extraña mueca, repitió lo mismo que estaba haciendo con otros posibles patrocinadores. Cuando terminó el brindis de la tarde, ya lo había hecho más de veinte veces.

Más tarde, cuando regresaron al penthouse, poco después lo hicieron Helmer y Kristel. Ambos entraron a la sala vistiendo aun sus trajes de entrenamiento y charlando como si fueran grandes amigos. Si ella no recordaba mal, en la escuela, ellos eran de círculos completamente diferentes, pero sabía que esa era una buena señal, los convertiría en aliados.

Al día siguiente se repitió la rutina del anterior. De nuevo Katniss sintió que entraba en un circo de fenómenos, lleno de gente con atuendos y rostros maquillados grotescamente que incluso llegaban a dar miedo. Sinceramente no hubiera podido pasar por todo eso sola si no fuera por Peeta, aunque sabía que tenía que aprender a hacerlo por sí misma, pues el otro año lo haría sola como el resto de los vencedores.

Bueno, al menos en ese segundo día había mejorado al fingir su sonrisa, aunque Haymitch se le había acercado para burlarse de ella diciéndole que su intento se sonrisa parecía el gesto de una persona tratando de aguantar un gas.

Volteó a su alrededor un a vez más; Finnick Odair sonreía de lado y le ofrecía un cubo de azúcar a una mujer muy mayor y daba hasta pena ajena ver a dicha mujer sonrojarse como una jovencita, ¿acaso creía que en verdad le estaba coqueteando?, pero estaba segura de que al final el cobrizo obtendría lo que quería. Incluso Johanna sabía cómo hacer el trabajo, la vencedora del Siete se encontraba en la barra del bar, acompañada de Blight quien la vigilaba dos pasos atrás, mientras ella llevaba a cabo un reto con tres hombres para hacerlos beber un shot tras otro de algún licor, y ¿por qué no? Quizás ponerlos borrachos también funcionaba para quitarles su dinero.

Pero ella no podía evitar sentirse enferma de los comentarios lascivos y propuestas no muy sutiles que les habían lanzado a Peeta y a ella como pareja, situación que la hacía preguntarse, si el Capitolio no hubiera visto un negocio al casar a los vencedores con capitolinos para sacar provecho de la fama que generaban, ¿cuál hubiera sido su destino? Las miradas que le lanzaban las personas ahí reunidas a los vencedores le dieron su respuesta, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo y sintiera nauseas.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Peeta le preguntó en un susurro al oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ― Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

…

* * *

…

Cuando se sentaron en la sala del penthouse a esperar las calificaciones de las demostraciones ante los vigilantes, Katniss se encontró más nerviosa que el año anterior, pues en ese entonces habría jurado que le pondrían un cero después de que disparara una flecha a la sección de los Vigilantes, pero ahora en el papel de mentora, sabía que esa puntuación podría ayudarlos mucho al momento de concretar los patrocinios, pues a las personas les gustaba apostar por lo seguro.

― Finalmente vamos con el distrito Doce ― dijo Caesar Flickerman a través de la gran pantalla montada en la pared ― Helmer Grant ― la imagen del joven apareció ― ¡Nueve!

― ¡Grandioso! ― exclamó Effie.

Cinna apretó el brazo del joven ― Bien, hecho.

― Y, por último, Kristel Barret ― anunció el presentador ― ¡Oh vaya! También un Nueve.

Katniss dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba contendiendo, mientras todos a su alrededor felicitaban a los chicos.

― Es un buena puntuación, podremos trabajar con eso ― comentó Haymitch.

Aunque no podían dejar pasar el hecho de que la calificación más baja había sido un 7 y la más alta un 11 que obtuvo el tributo masculino del Cuatro; lo que solo indicaba una cosa, todos estaban muy parejos.

― Solo nos queda una oportunidad más para voltear los reflectores hacia nosotros, la entrevista. Y sé justo qué estrategia debemos seguir para obtenerlo― dijo su mentor a su lado.

Fuera lo que fuera, Katniss solo deseaba que funcionara.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― Haymitch ― la voz de su madre lo sobresaltó. Estaba esperando que terminaran las despedidas de los jóvenes que habían sido seleccionados en la cosecha para poder marcharse al tren.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― volteó hacia los lados ― No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Después de lo sucedido con Fred el año anterior, habían prohibido la entrada a cualquier persona que no fuera específicamente a despedirse de los tributos.

― Tranquilo, trabajé aquí muchos años. Además, soy tu madre, me dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Ya se había despedido de ella antes de salir de su casa para ir a la ceremonia de la cosecha, pero claro, no se quejaba de verla una vez más antes de marcharse.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― le preguntó.

― Solo quise venir a pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado.

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― Con Jonathan.

Jonathan Foles era el joven que había sido electo en la cosecha momentos antes. Un joven serio, alto, rubio de ojos oscuros. Lo recordaba vagamente de la escuela porque era muy introvertido, lo veía de vez en cuando en la tienda de abarrotes de la que su padre era dueño.

― ¿Qué pasa con él?

― No está bien de la cabeza.

― ¿Qué?

― Lo que escuchaste, no está bien de la cabeza. Jamás le hicieron un diagnóstico, pero para calmarlo lo mantenían medicado, quizás por eso lo recuerdas como a un chico tranquilo.

― ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

― Fui a la farmacia hace meses y por casualidad ahí estaba la señora Foles, y escuché claramente cuando Nora le dijo que ya no podían conseguir el medicamento de Jonathan y la señora Foles casi tuvo un ataque de angustia ahí mismo, en su lugar le ofreció un tratamiento natural, pero le dijo que no tenía el mismo efecto.

― Ma, ¿desde cuando estás tú con chismes? ― preguntó ― ¡Ouch! ― exclamó cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en el brazo ― ¿En serio? ― se sobó.

― ¿Quieres ponerme atención? ― bajó la vista a su brazo ― No seas exagerado, no te pellizqué tan fuerte.

Sí, eso decía ella, pero el dedo índice y pulgar de su mamá, cerraban tan fuerte alrededor de su piel como pequeñas tenazas.

― ¡Escúchame bien! Te estoy diciendo que ese chico tiene graves problemas. Desde que no le dan el medicamento correcto han sucedido varias cosas, por ejemplo, hace poco aparecieron muertas cuatro cabras, las degollaron y desollaron, ¡te das cuenta! Por supuesto no se dio aviso a los agentes de paz, pues el señor Foles pagó por los animales muertos para proteger a su hijo, pero todos saben que fue él, lo vieron entrar a uno de los corrales. Y dicen que han desaparecido más animales. Aunque a veces se muestra muy tranquilo, tiene sus momentos agresivos.

― Eso no lo sabía.

― Estuve parada junto a sus padres durante la cosecha y jamás había visto a unos padres que suspiraran de alivio cuando el nombre de su hijo salió de la urna. No derramaron ni una lágrima y no se ven preocupados, sino todo lo contrario. Así que, por favor, prométeme que vas a cerrar con llave tu recámara, ¡siempre! En el tren y allá donde sea que te quedes en el Capitolio.

― Lo haré, gracias ― lo dijo más que nada para no preocupar más a su mamá.

― Y llámame.

― Sabes que voy a estar muy ocupado con los Juegos.

― Pero puedes tomarte un minuto para hablarme. Aunque estoy segura de que hablaré a diario con Effie. Por favor, salúdamela.

― De tu parte.

― Y no permitas que se le acerque ese joven.

― Okey ― ¿tan grave era? ¿tanto miedo le tenía a ese joven?

Cuando iban de camino a la estación, Callyope hizo un comentario que le llamó la atención.

― Jamás había visto una despedida tan pobre hacia un tributo. No tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad? O, mejor dicho, no tienes ningún amigo ― se dirigió a Jonathan ― Ya que solo tus padres fueron a despedirte.

― Callyope no lo molestes ― le advirtió Haymitch.

― ¿Qué? Solo estaba haciendo una observación, a él no fue a despedirlo nadie, en cambio a la señorita popularidad, la despidió medio distrito, tanto que hizo que nos retrasáramos.

― ¡Basta! ― la cortó él.

Al tiempo que la joven escuálida de dieciséis años de la Veta lanzaba un fuerte sollozo, mientras su compañero se limitaba a ver por la ventana, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Haymitch suspiró, le esperaba un largo camino al Capitolio.

Como el año anterior, en cuanto subieron al tren, su escolta desapareció tras lanzarles unos cuantos comentarios despectivos, y él se quedó con labor de mostrarles sus habitaciones y el comedor.

Amelia no dejo de llorar en todo el camino a pesar de los esfuerzos de Haymitch por tranquilizarla. Odiaba ser mentor. Lo había odiado el año anterior que fue su primero desempeñando ese papel y este lo sentía peor. Él no conocía palabras de consuelo para una chica que iba directo hacia su muerte, el terror en sus ojos lo decía todo. Y con Jonathan, no sabía que haría, el joven era imposible de leer. Así que ese viaje al Capitolio se sintió mucho más largo de lo que era.

Una vez en el Capitolio y de vuelta en el penthouse, el equipo de preparación se llevó a los dos chicos para prepararlos para el desfile de la ceremonia de apertura.

Él no perdió más tiempo para irse a su recámara a descansar, pero apenas entró, recibió una llamada.

― _Haymitch, ¡llegaste!_ ― escuchó la voz de Effie.

― Sí ― contestó con cansancio al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama y se colocaba un brazo sobre los ojos.

― _¿Cómo estás? Vi la cosecha en la televisión._

― Entonces viste a los tributos. Queda mucho trabajo por delante.

― _Sé que me dijiste que me mantuviera alejada durante el periodo de los Juegos, pero quiero que sepas que puedo ayudarte como el año pasado si lo necesitas. Te extraño y tengo un pase para el desfile de hoy en la noche, pero no quiero imponerte…_

― Ve, te veré más al rato ― sabía que, si no era ese día, le insistiría los demás.

― _De acuerdo, te amo._

― Me voy a dormir un rato.

― _Claro, nos vemos._

…

* * *

…

― ¡Qué trajes tan espantosos! ― le susurró Effie cuando finalmente hicieron su aparición en los carruajes el distrito Doce.

― ¿Qué no lo son todos? ― preguntó cuando vio los monos de trabajo de minero que vestían sus tributos, éstos estaban completamente bordados de lentejuelas negras y traían un casco en la cabeza con la luz encendida.

― Por supuesto que no, los del distrito Uno se veían fabulosos vestidos de blanco. Y los colores del vestuario del Ocho, hermosos y llamativos. ¿Qué hace Callyope? ¿Por qué permite que salgan así? Al menos al darse cuenta de que el vestuario era horrible, pudo hacer algo con sus cabelleras y quitarles esos horrorosos cascos.

― Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué hace Callyope la miope?

― ¡Haymitch! ― Effie volteó a su alrededor para ver si alguien les estaba prestando atención, pero no fue así, todos los presentes tenían la vista en los carruajes ― Eso no es muy agradable de decir.

― Se merece eso y más. Es una maldita perra elitista.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo regañó de nuevo ― ¡Oh mira! ¡Están en pantalla Jonathan y Amelia!

Volteó a verlos y se dio cuenta que el chico mantenía su máscara de indiferencia, y qué podía decirse de su compañera, al menos ya no lloraba, pero su rostro reflejaba un gran miedo.

― Repito, ¿qué hace tu escolta? ¿por qué no les dijo que debían sonreír? ― Effie negó con la cabeza a su lado.

― No pueden hacerlo, es obvio que ella está asustada y a él, la verdad no sé que pasa con él, no lo entiendo.

― ¡De nuevo Raquel en pantalla! ― su esposa lo empujó por el codo para que volteara ― Aunque bueno, era de esperarse. Es obvio que robará mucho tiempo en las pantallas.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque es la hermana de Simon.

― ¿Quién?

― Simon Bortles, el vencedor del distrito Nueve ― dijo con cuidado.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y de nuevo volteo a la pantalla donde seguía la imagen de la chica.

Las manos le comenzaron a sudar. Enterarse de eso fue como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

La joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos color avellana era muy hermosa y portaba una sonrisa triste. No era justo. Volteó hacia los lados, queriendo buscar con la vista al vencedor que no conocía. Deseaba lanzarse hacia el carruaje y bajarla de ahí, porque no podía evitar imaginar a Aaron en su lugar.

Cuando el presidente Snow salió a dar su discurso de apertura, no prestó atención. Seguía impactado. Y cuando terminó el evento, tardó en ponerse de pie.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó Effie.

― Quédate conmigo esta noche ― le soltó y pudo notar la sorpresa en su rostro debido a su petición.

― ¿Se puede? Es decir, ¿no se supone que debes estar con los tributos?

― Te necesito.

Ella le regaló la más amplia de las sonrisas y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios ― En ese caso subiré en un rato más para darte tiempo de que hables con ellos.

…

* * *

…

La cena había transcurrido de manera rápida. Los chicos estaban muy cansados, así que apenas terminaron de cenar, se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Callyope se cambió de ropa y salió como lo hacía todas las noches, y la verdad, a él no le importaba donde se metiera mientras no lo molestara.

Haymitch se sirvió una bebida y se sentó en la sala a esperar a Effie. Cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó, se puso de pie de inmediato, no podía creer lo ansioso que estaba. La alcanzó a medio pasillo, la tomó del rostro y la besó.

Se separaron después de un momento y ella sonrió sobre sus labios ― Yo también te extrañé.

Él no hizo ningún comentario, en su lugar volvió a besarla, llevándola contra la pared más cercana.

― Espera ― su esposa lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho ― Mejor vamos a tu habitación, aquí pueden vernos.

Haymitch la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la llevó corriendo, lo que la hizo reír. Apenas cerraron la puerta de la recámara, él volvió a atacar sus labios, pero en lugar de llevarla a la cama, hizo que caminara de espaldas hasta el escritorio que estaba en la pared de enfrente ― _Menos mal le gusta usar vestidos cortos_ ― pensó, lo agarró del dobladillo y se lo subió hasta la cintura, después de un tirón arrancó su ropa interior y tomándola de la cintura, la sentó sobre la superficie de madera, mientras ella trabajaba deprisa con sus manos para deshacerse de su cinturón y abrirle el pantalón.

― Será duro y rápido ― le advirtió.

Ella se relamió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy agitada para responder en voz alta. Las pupilas las tenía completamente dilatadas.

― Después lo haremos de nuevo en la cama.

Sabía que ella estaba igual de ansiosa y excitada que él porque de inmediato lo envolvió con sus piernas.

― Te necesito ya, Haymitch.

Con una mano, él se posicionó en su entrada, y al mismo tiempo que la besó, entró en ella, quien estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Mientras la embestía con fuerza y movimientos rápidos, comenzó a besarle el mentón para después bajar a su cuello. Ella gimió, pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca con una mano, lo que hizo que él sonriera contra su cuello, sabía lo escandalosa que era y lo mucho que le iba a costar contenerse. Cuando la sintió estrecharse alrededor de él, la besó en la boca para callar sus gemidos y su liberación desencadenó la suya.

Más tarde los dos se encontraban recostados en la cama, bañados en una ligera capa de sudor.

― No quiero que volvamos a separarnos por tanto tiempo ― comentó Effie cuando se acomodó sobre su pecho.

Él no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero sería una mentira si dijera que no pensó en ella esas dos semanas que estuvieron separados, así que en su lugar se limitó a acariciarle el cabello.

― Estás preocupado ― afirmó la rubia.

― Amelia no tiene oportunidad, al menos es la impresión que me da. Y Jonathan… no sé, es extraño.

Ella se enderezó para verlo a los ojos ― No digas eso, nunca pierdas las esperanzas, podrían sorprenderte. Tú sabes que no todos los vencedores que han ganado han estado entre los favoritos, ni han sido los más fuertes, también tiene que ver mucho la astucia, agilidad y suerte. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la comida de mañana con los patrocinadores?

― No creo que alguien quiera patrocinarnos.

― El año pasado lo hicieron.

― Sí, a cambio de una invitación a nuestra boda. No es como que vamos a casarnos de nuevo.

― No, pero somos famosos, Haymitch. Aun somos la pareja más reciente favorita de todos. Aprovéchalo.

― ¿Me acompañarías?

― Sabes que sí.

― De acuerdo ― aunque sabía en el fondo que, aunque consiguieran que los patrocinaran sería inútil, algo le decía que no llevarían a algún vencedor a casa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Effie ya no estaba a su lado, le había comentado en la madrugada que no deseaba que la encontraran ahí cuando despertaran lo demás, por lo que debió haberse retirado más temprano.

Durante el desayuno les habló a Jonathan y Amelia del entrenamiento que tendrían y les hizo algunas sugerencias, aunque dudaba mucho de que realmente le hubieran prestado atención. El chico siempre se mostraba ausente y Amelia seguía muerta de miedo, pero, aun así, espero que ambos aprovecharan el día.

…

* * *

…

― Gracias, señor y señora Cutler ― Effie le sonrió a la pareja ― Fue un placer charlar con ustedes.

A penas se alejaron de la mesa, ella le tendió a Haymitch una tarjeta ― ¿Viste que no fue tan difícil? Solo debes ser amable y tener una charla amena.

― Esto, princesa ― levantó la tarjeta que ella le dio y la metió en el bolsillo de su saco ― No significa que realmente nos vayan a patrocinar una vez que comiencen los Juegos, lo sabes ¿no?

― Pero al menos demuestra que están interesados.

― Ya veremos si siguen interesados una vez que vean los puntajes que les otorguen los Vigilantes.

― Ten un poco de fe, quizás te sorprendan.

Él rodó los ojos, y justo en ese momento una alta mujer de cabello corto cruzó frente a él.

― ¡Effie!

― ¡Porter! ― exclamó su esposa a su lado y abrazó a la mujer que vestía un tipo de armazón metálico sobre el pecho que tenía aspecto de armadura.

― No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por tu boda ― la abrazó de nuevo ― Siento mucho habérmela perdido, pero mamá enfermó y tuve que ir al Cinco.

― Oh, sí supe, no te preocupes, espero que esté mejor. Mira te presentó a mi esposo ― se giró y lo tomó del brazo ― Él es Haymitch. Haymitch, ella es Porter Millicent, vencedora del Cinco de los trigésimo Octavos Juegos.

― ¡No es necesario que digas la edición! ― la mujer le dio una pequeña palmada a modo de broma en el brazo― Me haces sentir vieja ― le guiñó un ojo, y tras estrechar su mano, se despidió ― Salúdame a tu abuela. Nos vemos más al rato y mucho gusto Haymitch.

En el momento en que Porter se marchó, Effie le comentó ― Mi abuela fue su mentora.

― Y que hay de esa extraña armadura que viste.

― En realidad ahora solo es un accesorio, porque la gente la reconoce con él. Cuando ganó sus Juegos quedó con un severo daño en la columna vertebral que estuvo a punto de dejarla paralizada, así que le diseñaron ese peto especial que se conectaba a una especie de corona metálica que la ayudaba a mantenerse inmóvil, y tuvo que utilizarlo por más de un año. Pasó por una larga y dolorosa recuperación, pero lo logró, y al final se casó con el doctor que no perdió la esperanza de que se recuperaría por completo, y contra todo pronóstico, tuvo una hija ― lo tomó de la mano ― ¿Continuamos? Seeder acaba de pararse de aquella mesa y a juzgar por su rostro, creo que no le fue muy bien, pero quizás nosotros tengamos más suerte ― lo jaló de la mano.

Ese sería sin duda un largo día y también el siguiente.

Al final, todo el trabajo que hicieron con los patrocinadores se fue a la basura. Tenía la sospecha de que a los tributos les iría mal en sus puntuaciones pero jamás imaginó que sacarían esos números tan bajos. Amelia obtuvo un cuatro y Jonathan un dos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Las cosas se van calentando poco a poco entre Peeta y Katniss, ¿no?**

 **Qué creen que va a pasar con Helmer y Kristel?**

 **En cuanto al pasado, qué opinan del Jonathan? por qué tuvieron puntajes tan bajos, en verdad serán tan malos?**

 **Agustus Braun, el caballero profesional, salió en Capitol Couture y gano los Juegos 67. Porter Millicent Trip, ganó los Juegos 38, también aparece en Capitol Couture, y ahí se dice que tuvo que utilizar un armazón durante su gira de la Victoria debido a una lesión en la columna.**

 **Me encanta leer sus comentarios y sugerencias, y saben que los tomo en cuenta y les respondo.**

 **Gracias por leer y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme: claudiacobos79, Ady Mellark87, Brujita22, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, 75everything, inesUchiha, TheOnlyhayffie, Noxllar, BrendaTHG, Ilovehayffie y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos**

 **Hasta el lunes!**

 **Marizpe**


	37. Vasallaje

Capítulo 37

 **Nota: Capítulo nuevo, pero creo que está fallando la página y no mandó notificaciones, les agradeceré que me avisen si recibieron notificación y si pudieron ver bien el capítulo. **

**Vasallaje**

― Y dinos, Helmer, de seguro un joven tan buen mozo como tú, tiene una o varias ― Caesar le guiñó un ojo al público ― chicas esperándote en casa.

El castaño rio y negó con la cabeza ― Bueno, sí hay una chica de la que he estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no creo que ella me haya notado antes.

― ¡Bien! Pues está es tu oportunidad para decirle a ella cómo te sientes.

― No puedo.

― ¡Venga, Helmer! Ahora nos vas a decir que eres tímido.

― No, no es eso. Es solo que esa chica especial… vino aquí al Capitolio conmigo como tributo.

Las exclamaciones de asombro del público no se hicieron esperar.

Katniss frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era todo eso? Estaba segura de que Helmer y Kristel antes de la cosecha ni si quiera se dirigían la palabra. Entonces se giró hacia su mentor y éste le guiñó un ojo antes de volver la vista al frente.

― ¿Ese era tu gran estrategia? ― le preguntó en un susurro.

― Confía en mí, preciosa. A estas personas les encantan los dramas de telenovela. Esto jugará a nuestro favor.

Con Helmer terminaron las entrevistas y poco después regresaron al centro de entrenamiento.

Los chicos de inmediato se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, después cenarían con ellos y se marcharían a descansar. Katniss sabía que esa sería su última noche de tranquilidad antes de ingresar en la arena, una vez dentro no habría manera de dormir si no era con un ojo abierto. Recordó que ella solo logró descansar un poco cuando fue aliada de Rue y de Desmond y se velaban entre sí sus sueños, y aunque no quería pensar en ellos, últimamente los dos jovencitos estaban presentes en sus pensamientos y sueños.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, Effie no había subido al penthouse con ellos y cuando entró prácticamente corrió a los brazos de Haymitch y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios ― ¡Funcionó! Tenías razón con tu estrategia.

― Yo siempre tengo la razón, princesa.

― ¡Claro que no! Pero en esta ocasión no lo discutiré. De camino acá me detuvieron tres parejas, los Garrison, los Kenner y no vas a adivinar quién más.

Haymitch rodó los ojos ― Sabes que no soy adivino.

― ¡Los Ford!

Katniss no tenía ni idea de quiénes estaba hablando y cuando su escolta vio la confusión en su rostro, le explicó ― Todos son patrocinadores, pero los Ford tienen años dando dinero exclusivamente para el distrito Uno y ahora ellos se me acercaron a mí para decirme que estaban interesados en conocer más sobre Helmer y Kristel. Así que ya dependerá de nosotros agregarle un poco de nuestra cosecha para hacer más creíble su gran historia de amor.

A ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido decir que eran una pareja, la idea le parecía estúpida, pero si eso lograba salvarle la vida a uno de los dos, lo haría.

Cenaron todos juntos, fue una cena agradable y amena, hubo risas y también dieron los últimos consejos, pero Katniss no probó bocado, no podía, esa podía ser la última vez que los viera con vida.

…

* * *

…

Haymitch, Effie y ella, bajaron al salón Tributo, que, como en días anteriores, estaba llenó de patrocinadores potenciales sentados en salas lounge o en mesas esperando el inicio de los Juegos.

El lugar tenía numerosas pantallas alrededor, pero ellos no se detuvieron ahí y se introdujeron en una sala de monitoreo que estaba a un lado y en cuya puerta resaltaba el número Doce. La sala se asemejaba a una oficina, tenía un sofá de cuero negro, una mesa de redonda con varias sillas ergonómicas y la pared del fondo estaba llena de pantallas.

― Aquí podemos observar en todo momento dónde se encuentran Helmer y Kristel ―comentó su mentor.

Las pantallas en ese momento estaban en blanco y únicamente mostraban el escudo de Panem.

― Ésta de la esquina nos mostrará lo que se va a proyectar a nivel nacional, en esta otra podremos ver la cornucopia en todo momento y estos dos pequeños recuadros que están acá, nos indican los signos vitales de Helmer y Kristel, los rastreadores que les colocan en el brazo son los que nos mandan la señal en tiempo real.

Tenía sentido, pensó Katniss, de esa forma sabrían si era necesario enviar un paracaídas con algún medicamento o antídoto.

― El inicio de los Juegos siempre lo vemos desde aquí ― dijo Haymitch ― Aunque hay algunos vencedores, como los del Uno y el Dos que prefieren hacerlo allá afuera junto a los patrocinadores para de esta forma volcarse de inmediato sobre los patrocinios. Pero nunca se puede saber qué pasará en el arranque de los Juegos.

― El baño de sangre ― concluyó ella.

― Así es, preciosa.

Las pantallas a continuación se pusieron en negro y después apareció el presidente Snow y tras un breve mensaje, se dio inicio a los Juegos del Vasallaje.

Katniss agarró fuertemente el respaldo de una de las sillas mientras enfocaba su vista en las pantallas ― ¿Qué es eso?

La cornucopia se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un gran lago y alrededor se encontraban las plataformas de los 24 tributos frente a las cuales se extendía un camino de piedra que los llevaba hasta el centro. De inmediato en las pantallas superiores pudieron observar a Helmer y Kristel, pero no sabían que tan separados se encontraban el uno del otro y mientras tanto, la cuenta regresiva en la voz de Claudius Templesmith se escuchó fuerte y claro.

Katniss trató de localizar a los tributos en la toma abierta pero no podía ― ¡¿Dónde están?! ― se sentía un poco desesperada.

― ¡Allí! ― señaló su mentor.

Ambos estaban en la parte de atrás de la cornucopia separados por tres tributos.

La cuenta regresiva llegó al cero y de inmediato los tributos comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, unos desaparecieron en la selva a espaldas de ellos mientras que otros trataron de llegar primero a la cornucopia por provisiones.

Helmer trató de alcanzar a Kristel, pero la chica había desaparecido de la plataforma. Gritó su nombre, pero cuando volteó hacia el agua, vio a un joven que le pareció pertenecía al Diez, tratando de ahogarla.

― ¡Kristel! ― volvió a gritarle.

Ellos no sabían nadar, si no se sujetaban de algo, seguro se ahogarían.

Helmer corrió hasta la mitad del camino de piedra donde la chica trataba de agarrarse como podía sobre una de las superficies rocosas, tomando bocanadas de aire, mientras el insistente chico del Diez trataba de ahogarla. Cuando Helmer llegó hasta ellos, sin pensarlo se agachó y tomando del cabello al joven quien no lo vio venir, estrelló fuertemente su cabeza contra las rocas provocándole daño en su ojo derecho.

Kristel de inmediato salió a la superficie y con la respiración agitada se subió al camino de rocas mientras su compañero sujetaba la cabeza del otro tributo bajo el agua para ahogarlo, cuando por fin dejó de moverse, Helmer se puso de pie, las manos le temblaban. Estaban más cerca de la cornucopia que de la orilla del lago y por un momento dudaron si debían tratar de tomar provisiones o era mejor correr a ocultarse.

― ¡Aléjense de la cornucopia! ¡Aléjense de la cornucopia! ― gritó Haymitch hacia la pantalla a su lado.

Todo era un caos aún, frente a sus tributos apareció corriendo un chico con un estuche negro en las manos y de pronto yacía muerto frente a ellos atravesado por una lanza en el centro del pecho.

― ¡Vámonos! ― le gritó Kristel.

Helmer lo dudó por un segundo, corrió hacia la cornucopia para tomar el estuche que había quedado abandonado a un lado del cadáver y después regresó hasta donde estaba su compañera y juntos corrieron sobre las piedras hasta adentrarse en la selva.

En ese momento, Katniss respiró hondo, hasta ese entonces sentía que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

Sobrevivieron al baño de sangre. Tenían una oportunidad.

Mientras Kristel y Helmer corrían a través de la selva, volviendo la vista a la pantalla que mostraba la cornucopia, se dieron cuenta de que ésta seguía en disputa por ocho jóvenes que luchaban en dos bandos.

― ¿Quiénes son? ― preguntó.

― ¡Hijos de puta! ― comentó su mentor.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo regañó Effie por su expresión.

― Johanna y Finnick debieron hacer una alianza. Los tributos del Cuatro y del Siete están luchando contra los profesionales del Uno y Dos.

Al parecer eran los únicos tributos que quedaban en la cornucopia, los demás no se veían, o bien ya habían muerto o se adentraron en la jungla.

A su lado, Effie hizo una exclamación al tiempo que el chico del Cuatro con un tridente atravesaba por el abdomen al chico del Dos, y la joven del Siete, hacía volar por los aires el brazo de la tributo del Uno el cual aterrizó justo frente a una de las cámaras, salpicando el lente con sangre.

En ese momento el resto de los tributos profesionales desistieron en su tarea por tomar la cornucopia y huyeron de prisa llevándose consigo a la chica herida.

― ¿Cuántas bajas hubo? ― preguntó de inmediato Haymitch.

― Creo que tres ― le contestó su escolta.

― ¿Tan pocas? No puede ser, vamos afuera, creo que esto se pondrá interesante entre los vencedores.

Salieron al salón Tributo donde un gran número de personas veían las pantallas, hablaban entre ellos y reían al parecer complacidos por el arranque de los Juegos.

Katniss se sentía enferma, nunca había visto personas tan felices observando los Juegos, en su distrito cuando los veían, las personas mantenían expresiones de horror o tristeza, pero jamás de satisfacción o alegría.

Volteó hacia la izquierda justo en el momento en que Finnick y Johanna se acercaron el uno al otro y chocaron las palmas en alto.

― ¡Ustedes! ― los señaló con el dedo una muy enojada Enobaria, pero Brutus de inmediato la detuvo.

La puerta del Once se abrió a sus espaldas y Chaff salió riendo, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Haymitch cuando éste tomaba una bebida ― Prácticamente acabaron con los profesionales y acaban de iniciar los Juegos.

― ¿Sabes cuántas bajas hubo?

― Cuatro ― contestó el moreno.

― ¿Solo cuatro?

― Era lo que querían, peleas de verdad. Me temo que estos Juegos duraran más de lo normal.

― ¿Katniss Everdeen?

La mención de su nombre la hizo girar al tiempo que vio acercársele una mujer algo regordeta con un sombrero asimétrico de plumas amarillas.

― ¿Sí?

― Estaba segura de que tú ganarías los Juegos el año pasado, aunque yo ya había otorgado mi patrocinio al Dos como lo hago casi todos los años. En fin, no me perdí ni un solo programa de los Juegos del Amor, ¡me encantó! Creo que elegiste al chico correcto y quiero saberlo todo sobre su boda ― le sonrió ampliamente.

Katniss localizó con la vista la pantalla que mostraba a los tributos del Doce caminando por la selva y suspiró, tenía que hacerlo por ellos ― Con gusto le hablaré sobre la boda.

La mujer extendió la mano ― Soy la señora Han.

Ella la estrechó y después volteó levemente a su espalda buscando a su mentor o escolta y en su lugar se topó con la mirada asesina de Enobaria que parecía lanzarle dagas por los ojos, pero sus tributos iban primero.

…

* * *

…

Por segundo año consecutivo el distrito Doce llegaba a los ocho finalistas con sus dos tributos aun con vida, en esta ocasión también los acompañaban los tributos femeninos de los distritos Dos, Siete y Diez y los masculinos del Cuatro, Cinco y Once. Y por primera vez en la historia de los Juegos, los distritos de los profesionales del Uno y Dos, llegaban a este punto solo con un tributo y malherido.

Effie había partido el día anterior en aerodeslizador al Doce para encargarse de realizar las entrevistas a los familiares y amigos de Helmer y Kristel.

Ya habían transcurrido semana y media y muchas personas ya afirmaban que éstos estaban entre los Juegos más emocionantes de todos los tiempos, pues era diferente cuando todos los tributos podían dar pelea.

― ¡Katniss!

― ¡Peeta! ― sonrió cuando lo vio entrar al salón a su prometido ― Gracias por venir.

Él le dio un breve abrazo ― Te dije que podías contar siempre conmigo.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la sala de monitoreo del Doce y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta ― Haymitch no ha descansado desde ayer por la mañana, lleva más de 24 horas sin dormir y solo se mantiene de bebidas energéticas y café, pero se niega a dejarme sola, dice que a estas alturas los ánimos de algunos vencedores están muy alterados.

― Entonces me alegro de que me hayas hablado, no quiero que te pase nada.

― Solo resta convencerlo de que vaya a dormir algunas horas ― abrió la puerta y tosió ante el fuerte olor a cigarro ― ¿Tratas de envenenarte tu solo aspirando todo este humo de cigarro?

Haymitch apagó lo que restaba de su cigarrillo en un plato abandonado de bocadillos y se giró para verla ― Eres peor que Effie ― abrió más los ojos ― Ah, ¡Hola, muchacho!

― Ya llegó tu reemplazo, vete a dormir unas horas ― Katniss se cruzó de brazos ― Helmer y Kristel están descansando en este momento y no hay otro tributo cerca.

Su mentor se pasó las manos por el rostro, se veía cansado, las pocas horas que se permitían dormir los tres no eran suficientes, ya que, aunque dormían no descansaban realmente.

― De acuerdo ― se puso de pie y jaló su pantalón de las presillas para acomodárselo ― ¡No la dejes sola! ― señaló con el dedo a Peeta.

― No te preocupes.

― Y cualquier cosa…

― Te aviso de inmediato ― lo interrumpió Katniss ― Vete ya y también date una ducha que te urge.

― Sí, Effie dos ― dijo con fastidio ― Y preciosa, llama a un equipo de limpieza, no quiero que llegue mi esposa y vea todo este desastre.

― Tu desastre, querrás decir. Está bien, pero vete ya.

Su mentor rodó los ojos y finalmente salió de ahí.

― ¿Quieres ir allá afuera? ― le pregunto Peeta.

Ella suspiró ― Sí, hay un par de personas muy interesadas en conocerte y que espero nos den algo de dinero, la pomada contra quemaduras que mandamos para Helmer junto con el kit de primero auxilios nos dejó muy diezmados.

― Entonces vayamos por ese dinero ― le guiñó un ojo.

Primero charlaron con la señora Han, con quien Katniss había hablado el primer día de los Juegos; la mujer estaba realmente fascinada de poder conversar con los dos juntos.

― ¡Se nota que están locamente enamorados! ― juntó las manos emocionada ― Y no puedo creer que hayas compartido conmigo cómo será el pastel de su boda, recuerda que quiero uno igual para la boda de mi hija el próximo año.

― Cuente con ello, pero no diga nada, que todos los detalles de la boda deben permanecer en suspenso para todos ― Peeta le habló en un tono de complicidad.

― Mis labios están sellados ― les guiñó un ojo y después tomó una tarjeta plástica y les transfirió dinero a través de una aplicación en su teléfono celular.

― ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Usted siempre patrocina al Dos! ― Enobaria se paró a un lado de la mesa y le arrebató a Katniss la tarjeta antes de que la tomara.

Peeta de inmediato se tensó a su lado.

― Yo patrocino a quién quiera, jovencita ― dijo molesta la señora Han.

― ¡Necesito el dinero para Gliceria! Aun puede ganar.

― Basta, Enobaria ― dijo entre dientes el vencedor a quien reconoció como Brutus ― Será en otra ocasión ― forzó una sonrisa, tomó la mano de la señora Han y la besó tratando de mostrarse coqueto con ella, lo cual le funcionó.

Ahora entendía bien a lo que se refería Haymitch. Al final todos lo que deseaban era salvar a sus tributos a como diera lugar.

Agradecieron el patrocinio y se dirigieron a charlar con una pareja que estaba sentada al otro lado del salón.

― Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados y puedes besarme cuando quieras ― comentó el rubio.

― ¿Qué? ― volteó a verlo ella.

― Fue lo que dijo la señora Han y yo solo te doy una sugerencia ― le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero sonrió ― Quizás después, primero necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un patrocinio más.

Cuando obtuvieron la segunda tarjeta con patrocinio en el día, Katniss tomó a Peeta de la mano y lo llevó a la sala de monitoreo por segunda ocasión.

― ¿Quieres descansar un rato?

Ella volteó a ver las pantallas, por el momento no había cambio alguno en sus tributos ― Eso y agradecerte por venir ayudarme.

La noche que se metieron al almacén de mantenimiento ella había logrado olvidar todos sus problemas por un momento, era agradable poner la mente en blanco por solo unos minutos, así que con un objetivo en mente, cerró la puerta de la sala y se acercó para besarlo.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Amelia obtuvo un cuatro, bueno, tomando en cuenta que le dijo que estaba muy nerviosa y que había decidido lanzar cuchillos, golpeando la diana con tres de diez cuchillos de los cuales solamente una se había quedado clavada, no estaba tan mal. Pero ¿un dos de Jonathan? ¿Qué había hecho?

El chico se negaba a hablar, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados viendo el piso.

Haymitch apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y se pasó las manos por el cabello ― Mañana en la entrevista tendrás que hablar, ¿sabes?

― Gracias, nos vemos en la noche ― escuchó la voz de Callyope cuando ésta llegó a la sala aun con su teléfono celular en mano ― ¡Ya me dijeron lo que hizo! ― la voz tranquila de hacía unos momentos se habían transformado en gritos ― ¡NADA! ¡No hizo nada! ― señaló a Jonathan con un dedo ― Me acaban de decir que se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a observarlos todo el tiempo como un chiflado. Y todavía se portaron bien al otorgarle un puntaje de dos y fue solamente por la mirada horripilante que tiene que te pone la piel de gallina.

La escolta de seguro le había hablado al vigilante Jr con el que salía, pero ahora sabía lo que había pasado.

― ¡Cálmate! ¿sí? ― le lanzó una mirada a Callyope antes de volver la vista a Jonathan ― Entiendo que no hayas querido hacer nada frente a los Vigilantes, estabas en tu derecho de hacer lo que quisieras, solo me gustaría que entendieras que debido a eso será muy difícil para mí conseguirte ayuda una vez que entres en la arena.

Él joven solo se encogió de hombros.

― Aunque, aún podemos trabajar con la entrevista que tendrás con Caesar mañana.

El joven de nuevo se encogió de hombros, era frustrante. Él mismo no se había mostrado muy cooperativo dos años atrás, pero su actitud fue más de rebeldía que de negarse a hacer algo en lo absoluto.

Al día siguiente en la entrevista, Amelia por fin perdería sus nervios y dejaría ver por qué tantas personas fueron a despedirse de ella en el distrito Doce, mostrando su personalidad agradable y graciosa, pero Jonathan se limitaría a dar respuestas monosílabas, la entrevista pesadilla de cualquier presentador, pues al final Caesar había terminado por hacerle preguntas que se autocontestaría solo a raíz de la respuesta escueta del joven.

…

* * *

…

― Esto es completamente humillante ― dijo entre dientes su escolta claramente molesta.

― Solo ignóralos.

― ¿Ignorarlos? Están hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, haciéndonos menos.

― ¡Tú no estás a punto de entrar en la arena! ¡Que te valga madre los comentarios de los demás!

Aunque la verdad sentía que caminaba directo al patíbulo con las miradas de pena que les lanzaban tanto vencedores como patrocinadores, el puntaje de sus tributos había sido el peor de los veinticuatro así que era de suponer que todos creían que morirían en el baño de sangre, lo único que los salvaría, aunque no estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo más, sería que le hicieran caso y se alejaran de inmediato de la cornucopia.

Al igual que el año anterior, observó el inicio de los Juegos desde el interior de la sala de monitoreo, en efecto si sus tributos morían de inmediato, prefería estar a solas. Aunque no guardaba muchas esperanzas para esos chicos, siempre había una pequeña llamarada que le decía que podrían lograrlo, que no se diera por vencido aún.

La cuenta regresiva había recién comenzado cuando se escuchó el cañón y Haymitch deprisa escaneó el perímetro de la cornucopia para ver quién había muerto.

― Típico, a veces hay algún incauto que está demasiado ansioso por correr por armas ― comentó su escolta como si no tuviera importancia que un adolescente acabara de volar en mil pedazos ― ¿Quién fue? ― frunció el ceño y se acercó a una de las pantallas para ver mejor.

― La chica del Nueve, la hermana del vencedor ― contestó horrorizado, al tiempo que en la pantalla todos comenzaban a correr en distintas direcciones.

― ¡Por Dios! ― chasqueó la lengua ― Alguien estará muy molesto, en verdad esperaban echarle una mano.

La toma de la arena se abrió, revelando un gran cuadrado dividido en cuatro cuadrantes con la cornucopia al centro. Y cada uno de los cuadrantes mostraba una estación del año diferente.

Tanto Amelia como Jonathan corrieron de inmediato alejándose de la cornucopia. Haymitch se pasó una mano por el cabello, por un momento creyó que iban a ignorar su sugerencia, pero no fue así, se hizo para atrás en la silla donde estaba sentado y respiró profundo.

Los chicos no estaban juntos, nunca habían dado señales de querer ser aliados, pero no importaba. Amelia había corrido hacia lo que parecía ser primavera y Jonathan al verano, mientras el baño de sangre como siempre se daba alrededor de la cornucopia entre los profesionales y los tributos ilusos que creían que tenían alguna posibilidad de tomar provisiones o armas y huir ilesos.

― Sobrevivieron ― dijo incrédula Callyope ― Después de todo podré salir con la cabeza en alto al menos por ahora.

Él frunció el ceño ― Te lo repito, tú no estás ahí jugándote la vida.

La mujer levantó la barbilla y giró bruscamente para salir de la sala ― Un pobre pueblerino como tú jamás entendería ― dicho eso, se fue dejándolo solo en la sala.

Cuando terminó el baño de sangre y estuvo seguro de que sus tributos estaban a salvo, salió al salón Tributo.

― ¡Toma una para mí! ― le gritó a Chaff cuando éste tomaba una bebida de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí.

― Por supuesto, amigo.

― Gracias ― le contestó cuando el moreno le entregó el vaso ― ¿Tus tributos están bien?

― Por ahora ― le dio un trago ― ¿Y los tuyos?

― También.

Gregory Kay se acercó a ellos en ese momento, venía con una sonrisa ― ¿Todo bien? ― les dio una palmada a ambos en la espalda.

― ¿Vienes a presumirnos que de nuevo ganaron la cornucopia?

― Nah, solo necesito distraerme un poco. ¿Vieron lo de Raquel?

Chaff arrugó la nariz ― Simon ya la había preparado para esto.

― ¿Cómo? ― preguntó Haymitch ― ¿Le dijo él que saltara antes de la plataforma?

― Así fue ― contestó el vencedor del Dos ― Era mejor eso a lo que le esperaba afuera, desde ayer está vestido todo de negro como preparándose para su funeral.

― Espera ― sacudió la cabeza ― ¿Por qué dices que es peor lo que le esperaba afuera? Estoy de acuerdo que no todos tienen tanta suerte con sus matrimonios, pero no es tan malo.

― Amigo a ella ya la habían pedido.

― Quieres decir que alguien quería casarse con ella, ¿no?

― Exacto, y estábamos hablando de Lesmes Dotson hijo del dueño de la industria pornográfica más grande del Capitolio. Así que ¿qué crees que le esperaba?

Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó el vaso a los labios. No quería ni podía si quiera pensar en lo que hubiera sido de esa muchacha de haber ganado.

― Fue la mejor decisión ― concluyó Greg y después de un momento en silencio se despidió ― Tengo que regresar.

― Espera ― le dijo Haymitch ― ¿Qué en su distrito no tienen un montón de vencedores? ¿Por qué de nuevo estás tú como mentor?

― Yo lo solicité. Prefiero estar aquí a que con esa zorra que tengo por esposa, sé que está mal, pero es como tomarme unas breves vacaciones de ella al año. Pero, en fin ― se encogió de hombros ― tengo que regresar con Lyme, es su primer año como mentora y la estoy entrenando ― se despidió y se marchó.

― ¿Sabes cuántos murieron en el baño de sangre? ― le preguntó a Chaff.

― Nueve, bueno, contando a Raquel, aunque ella fue antes.

Haymitch de nuevo bebió, era un número grande.

― ¿No es ese Jonathan? ― preguntó Chaff.

Él volteó hacia la gran pantalla del fondo y de pronto la mitad de los televisores de la sala mostraban las mismas imágenes.

Jonathan estaba escondido tras un árbol y sostenía en sus manos un tronco, mientras el tributo masculino del Cuatro quien se había hecho de una mochila en la cornucopia corría sin saberlo directo hacia él. Y cómo suele ser en estos casos, todo se dio muy rápido. Jonathan le dio con el tronco al chico justo en la cara tumbándolo de inmediato de espaldas al suelo y cuando el joven trató de incorporarse algo aturdido, éste continuó golpeándolo en el rostro una y otra vez. El cañón no tardó en sonar, pero al parecer el tributo del Doce no lo escuchó porque continuó destrozando el rostro del chico.

― ¡Está muerto! ― dijo Haymitch.

― Sí, pero quizás Jonathan está confundido y lleno de adrenalina como para darse cuenta ― comentó Chaff justificándolo, después de todo él tenía más años como mentor y viendo situaciones de ese tipo.

Pero algo le decía que no era así. La conversación de su madre volvió a su mente y sospechaba que el chico estaba de alguna forma consciente de lo que hacía.

El salón Tributo estaba en ese momento en completo silencio y solo se escuchaban exclamaciones de algunas personas.

El lamentable suceso continuó un par de minutos más, hasta que Jonathan cansado se incorporó, limpió sus manos en el pantalón de la víctima, tomó la mochila y se alejó de ahí.

El lugar permaneció casi en completo silencio por un momento más hasta que un grupo de personas al fondo comenzaron a aplaudir.

― ¡La mejor muerte hasta ahora! ¡Woo hoo! ― gritó un hombre atrás, mientras otros silbaban.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Acababan de moler a palos a un chico literalmente y varias personas ahí lo alababan.

Chaff vio su expresión de molestia ― Esto es así amigo, no te enojes. Al menos Jonathan consiguió una mochila ― le palmeó la espalda y se retiró al tiempo que el hombre de los gritos se acercaba a él.

― ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! Con un dos de calificación eso fue sorprendente ― le tendió la mano ― Pionio Conte.

Haymitch se la estrechó, aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

― Supongo que fue estrategia ― lo señalo con el dedo sobre el pecho ― Me gustan este tipo de sorpresas y solo quería comentarte que continuaré observándolo, si eso no fue un golpe de suerte, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, tendrás mi patrocinio.

― Gracias ― se limitó a contestar y el hombre se marchó.

El hambre que tenía desapareció por completo y sin ganas de hablar con alguien más en el salón, regresó mejor a la sala de monitoreo.

…

* * *

…

― En serio, Haymitch, esa mujer es una incompetente, cómo es posible que no te cubra para que puedas descansar, ¿cómo se supone que puedes vigilar a tus tributos y dormir unas cuantas horas al mismo tiempo?

― Despiértame si pasa algo ― murmuró medio dormido.

Cuando habló con Effie más temprano, ésta se había enojado muchísimo cuando supo que no había podido dormir mucho, solo un par de horas mientras Chaff le ayudaba a mantener un ojo en sus tributos, pero no podía continuar con eso, Seeder era muy celosa de su trabajo y no deseaba compartirlo con alguien más, como si eso realmente le afectara de algún modo.

En cuanto su esposa arribó al salón Tributo, lo convenció de subir al penthouse y le prometió vigilar la pantalla de la sala en la que podía observar a sus tributos.

Tres días habían transcurrido y ambos seguían con vida. Amelia había tenido suerte de conseguir comida en el cuadrante donde se encontraba, al ser primavera, pudo tomar algunas frutas de los árboles, pero éste cuadrante ahora era otoño debido a que iban cambiando constantemente y sabía que, si no se movía rápido, se quedaría sin comida.

― Haymitch, Haymitch ― sintió que le sacudieron el brazo.

― Mmm.

― Despierta, Haymitch, tienes que ver esto.

Abrió los ojos y con el corazón acelerado que sentía se le saldría del pecho se sentó en la cama ― ¡¿Qué pasó?!

― Nada aun, pero los dos tributos del Uno se dirigen hasta donde está Jonathan. Caesar y Claudius no han parado de comentar que podría darse una batalla entre ellos.

La pantalla en su recámara ahora mostraba la escena de la que le había hablado Effie.

― ¿Qué pasó con la cornucopia?

― Se congeló, y los del Uno y el Dos rompieron su alianza.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y se talló los ojos. Se sentía más descansado ― ¿Cuánto dormí?

― Seis horas.

― ¡Seis horas! ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

― Porque lo necesitas, además no ha pasado nada con Amelia y Jonathan, al menos no hasta ahora ― señaló la pantalla.

Jonathan estaba sobre un árbol y ahora los chicos del Uno estaban justo debajo de él y sin saber del peligro en el que se encontraban, la pareja se detuvo a descansar por un momento.

― Toma esto ― Effie le tendió un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas, era como si le hubiera leído la mente, la cabeza le dolía por todo el cansancio acumulado.

― Esto no será bueno ― comentó él.

― Son dos contra uno, espero que a Jonathan no se le ocurra hacer algo, sería suicida.

― En realidad no me preocupa él ― la mirada del chico hablaba por sí sola, estaba preparándose para atacar.

― ¿Cómo no te…? ― la rubia dejó la pregunta incompleta cuando en pantalla el chico del Doce brincó sobre el tributo del Uno, noqueándolo momentáneamente mientras se preparaba para atacar a la chica.

Lo que pasó a continuación no fue nada agradable de ver; Jonathan no dejó de sonreír mientras le daba cacería a la chica y posteriormente la golpeaba con una piedra.

Effie escondió el rostro en su hombro, sentada a su lado en la cama.

En esta ocasión cuando el cañón sonó, Jonathan se detuvo y tomando a la chica de las piernas la arrastró hasta donde estaba su compañero que justo en ese momento comenzó a reaccionar, pero el tributo del Doce de inmediato, tomando un cuchillo que el chico tenía en su cinturón, lo apuñaló repetidas veces en el pecho, alargando la agonía del joven bajo él al no darle en ningún órgano vital, era como si supiera como apuñalarlo para no matarlo de inmediato sino hacerlo sufrir.

― Solo mátalo ― pidió Haymitch en vano.

― ¿Por qué no suena el cañón? ― preguntó Effie.

― No ha muerto aún.

Jonathan paró, sabiendo que aún no había acabado con su vida, pero al parecer deseaba verlo sufrir mientras el chico comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre. Limpió el cuchillo en los pantalones del joven y después se giró hacia el cuerpo de la chica.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Solo vete! ― gritó temiendo lo que venía a continuación.

 _Los desolló, Haymitch_ ― Las palabras de su madre se repitieron en su mente y miedo lo invadió ante lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

El chico comenzó a abrir el brazo de la joven del Uno y después se dispuso a quitarle la piel.

― ¡No puedo! ― su esposa corrió al baño a vomitar.

― ¡Deténganlo! ¡Cambien de toma! ― gritó en vano de nuevo.

Cuando terminó con el brazo de la chica y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el ahora fallecido, se escuchó un gruñido.

 _¡Mutos!_ ― pensó. Por fin iban a detener sus horripilantes acciones.

Debió suponerlo mejor. Jonathan no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto y continuaría con su sadismo. Ahora él se convertiría en cazador.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Una disculpa, la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque salí de viaje y creí que tendría tiempo de escribir pero no alcance ni a encender la laptop.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya empezaron los Juegos del Vasallaje y probablemente el próximo capítulo finalizarán así que ya veremos que sucede con estos tributos.**

 **Esperaban eso de Jonathan?**

 **Este miércoles voy a publicar un regalo de 14 de febrero, creo que será un one shot (no lo he terminado) pero si no máximo serán dos capítulos, para que estén atentos, será hayffie y está inspirado en 50 sombras de Gray. Por lo tanto este viernes no creo alcanzar actualizar El circo de la esperanza.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios. Muchas gracias: claudiacobos79, Brujita22, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Ilovehayffie, 75everything, Sizi, laurita5811, Isabella, Gagonaya, TheOnlyHayffie, BrendaTHG y a los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	38. El sonido del cañón

Capítulo 38

 **El sonido del cañón**

Katniss cerró la puerta de la sala de monitoreo del Doce y de inmediato se giró hacia él, lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó para besarlo. ¡Dios! Amaba a esta chica y le encantaba cuando ella era quien tomaba la iniciativa.

Unieron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por el momento, había visto el sofá a un lado cuando entraron, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a llevarla de espaldas sin despegarse de ella hasta él, pero justo cuando las piernas de ella toparon contra el mueble, un grito en las pantallas los hizo separarse y de inmediato voltearon a verlas.

Localizó a Helmer y Kristel en la pantalla de abajo, estaban a salvo, el grito provenía de la pantalla que proyectaba a nivel nacional, una chica gritaba y se cubría los oídos ante los sonidos que emitían un montón de charlajos.

Katniss tomó el control de la pantalla y subió el volumen, y de esta forma pudieron escuchar también lo que las aves estaban gritando, eran las voces de unos niños y una mujer que pedían auxilio y llamaban a la chica por su nombre, Lucy.

Su novia se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada ― ¿Crees qué…?

― No ― contestó de inmediato ― Las voces son de su familia, pero te aseguro que éstos se encuentran bien.

― ¿Cómo podrían tener grabadas sus voces?

― ¿No me contaste que Effie se encuentra en el Doce haciendo las entrevistas a los familiares de Helmer y Kristel? A esta hora ya deben tener las grabaciones, de esa manera pueden obtener sus voces.

En la pantalla, Lucia Louie, tributo del Siete, trababa de huir, pero una pared invisible se lo impedía, no, no era una pared sino un campo de fuerza. Finalmente, después de golpearlo sin sentido, se agachó y se cubrió los oídos.

― Ya va a terminar ― comentó Katniss a su lado.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― La arena es un reloj gigantesco y cada hora sucede algo diferente, pero no todos los tributos han adivinado ese patrón. Ella sin saberlo entró corriendo justo en el segmento donde ya había comenzado el ataque de las aves. Ahora solo espero que cuando todo termine, corra hacia la arena o regrese por donde entró.

Peeta observó su reloj faltaba un minuto para que terminara la tortura de la pobre joven y apenas se desvaneció el campo de fuerza, salió corriendo hacia su derecha.

― ¡Nooo! ― murmuró Katniss.

Lucia corrió justo hacia la siguiente trampa y de pronto se encontró rodeada de mutos en forma de furiosos simios quienes la atacaron de inmediato.

Katniss se apoyó en su pecho, él la abrazó y cerró los ojos mientras los gritos de la chica continuaban en la pantalla, hasta que sonó el cañón y todo terminó.

― Ahora solo quedan siete, Johanna ya no tiene tributos en la arena.

Peeta abrió mucho los ojos y sacó de inmediato el teléfono celular de su bolsillo ― Necesito hacer una llamada.

Su novia frunció el ceño y él le hizo una señal de que ahorita le explicaría todo ― ¿Bannock? ― pronunció cuando escuchó que contestaron su llamada.

― _¿Qué pasa Peet? No me digas que también me estás llamando para presionarme como mamá, le dije que no necesito tu ayuda, aquí está Rye desde temprano y con la gente que tenemos podremos terminar todo a tiempo._

― No es eso, acaba de fallecer Lucy Louie en la arena. La tributo de…

Escuchó a su hermano exhalar ― _Sé quién es_.

― Estoy en el salón Tributo ahora mismo, con Katniss.

― _¿Está ahí Jo?_

― Sí, la vi hace rato.

― _Por favor, hermano, ¿Puedes ir con ella hasta que yo llegue? Tú sabes que te va a decir que está bien, pero…_

― Lo sé.

― _Gracias, salgo para allá de inmediato_ ― dicho esto colgó la llamada.

Él guardó de nuevo su teléfono y se pasó una mano por el cabello ― Katniss, ¿crees que podamos ir con Johanna un momento?

Su prometida lo estaba viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

― Es solo que murió su tributo y me preocupa un poco.

― Por supuesto ― su mirada se suavizó ― Ve con ella, yo me quedaré aquí.

Él no estaba muy seguro de querer dejarla sola y ella lo notó.

― Peeta estaré bien, no pienso salir, afuera siguen las mismas personas y ya obtuvimos los patrocinios que podíamos, en la noche vendrán más y entonces saldremos a charlar con ellos.

― De acuerdo, no me tardo, solo esperaré a que llegue Bannock.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Katniss lo detuvo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

― ¿Y eso? ― le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza ― Nada, te veo al rato.

Peeta escaneó el salón Tributo, pero no vio a Johanna, en su lugar se topó con Finnick.

― Está en su sala de monitoreo. No quiere ver a nadie, me corrió de ahí cuando fui a buscarla ― le comentó el vencedor del Cuatro.

― Gracias, Finnick. Probaré suerte.

El cobrizo solo asintió y él se dirigió a la sala del Siete. Iba a llamar a la puerta, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió abrirla.

― ¡Deja de molestarme, Finnick! ¡Te dije que estoy bien! ― le dijo la chica sentada en el sofá sin voltear a verlo.

― No soy Finnick, soy Peeta.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó con fastidio.

― Tú lo sabes ― suspiró y se sentó a su lado, moviéndole las piernas para acomodarse en el sofá.

― Solo hay un ganador ― se encogió de hombros ― No sé por qué me hago ilusiones cada año si es en vano ― rio sin ganas ― No debería dejar que me afectara como lo hace.

― Eres humana, aunque mi madre siga diciendo lo contrario ― trató de aligerar el ambiente y funcionó porque la hizo reír un poco ― Es importante que recuerdes quién eres, no dejes que las circunstancias te cambien.

Ella recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, se encontraba sentada de lado y cerró los ojos ― Tenía posibilidades de ganar, era una chica realmente fuerte.

Él palmeó el pie desnudo que su cuñada tenía sobre el asiento para animarla a continuar hablando.

― Fue compañera de mi hermano George en la escuela ― suspiró ― Supongo que debo sentirme tranquila de que al menos mi hermano ya libró las cosechas.

― Me da gusto.

― Él me pidió que la ayudara ¿sabes? Ahora ¿qué se supone que voy a decirle?

― No creo que sea necesario decirle nada. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudarla, Jo. Incluso le mandaste paracaídas.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo ― ¿Por qué siento que nunca es suficiente?

No sabía que contestarle así permanecieron en silencio varios minutos.

Suspiró de nuevo ― Estoy tan cansada.

― ¿Quieres dormir? Puedo velar tu sueño, no voy a marcharme.

― No creo poder hacerlo, aunque lo intente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Bannock, el cual se veía algo agitado, señal de que había llegado ahí corriendo.

― ¡Bannock! ― exclamó Johanna.

Peeta se puso de pie para cederle el espacio a su hermano, pero cuando el otro rubio se iba a acercar a su cuñada, ésta se le adelantó poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo, para después esconder el rostro en su cuello.

Su hermano la abrazó fuerte y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que la vencedora del Siete sacudiera los hombros. ¿Estaría llorando? No estaba seguro, pero lo que era cierto es que ella dejaba caer sus barreras cuando estaba con su hermano, solamente con él había logrado ver un poco a la mujer sensible que se escondía bajo la armadura que vestía frente a todo el mundo.

Bannock le agradeció con la mirada y él decidió marcharse para darles privacidad.

Regresó a la sala del Doce. Katniss tenía la mirada perdida en las pantallas, pero volteó de inmediato a verlo.

― ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está Johanna?

― Tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

Ella volvió la vista al frente ― No quiero que mueran ni Helmer, ni Kristel.

― Haremos todo lo posible por salvar a los dos, preciosa.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Haymitch en la puerta.

― ¿Cómo?

― Ya lo veremos. El público está enamorado de ellos como pareja, y creo que han sabido jugar bien su papel. Ya se escucha hablar a la gente que no quieren que muera ninguno ― se sentó en el sofá ― Effie no tardará en regresar, tendremos que planear bien nuestra estrategia.

…

* * *

…

Lo estaban intentando, realmente lo hacían.

Haymitch y Effie hablaron en varias ocasiones con Seneca Crane, el Vigilante en Jefe, pidiéndole que le diera al público algo diferente este año: "amor verdadero" que era algo que los capitolinos pedían a gritos.

Por la ciudad los Juegos estaban en boca de todos, pero específicamente se podía escuchar hablar sobre Helmer y Kristel, el amor que se profesaba esa pareja en la pantalla se veía tan real y sincero que podía apostar que todos los habitantes de la capital del país deseaban vivir un amor así a través de la pareja en pantalla, por lo tanto algunos clubs de fans incluso estaban recolectando firmas para que permitieran a los dos tributos del Doce resultar vencedores.

Aunque, por otro lado, Zale Moir, el tributo del Cuatro había ganado también mucha popularidad, era atractivo y fuerte, y ya se hablaban de unos posibles Juegos del Amor tan populares entre las mujeres como los tuvieron Finnick Odair o Augustus Braun.

Por su parte, Peeta había tratado de permanecer al lado de Katniss, ayudándola a conseguir patrocinios mientras Haymitch y Effie continuaban su labor de tratar de mantener a la pareja con vida convenciendo a las personas adecuadas.

Solo quedaban cuatro tributos con vida en la arena, Zale del Cuatro, Helmer y Kristel del Doce y Rudolph del Cinco.

En este punto, el salón Tributo estaba más lleno que nunca, pero solo podían verse a los vencedores cuyos tributos seguían en la arena, del Cuatro estaban presentes todos los vencedores del distrito incluyendo a la octogenaria Mags.

Peeta estaba preocupado por Katniss, podía notar el cansancio en su rostro, y aunque ella, su mentor y escolta se turnaban para descansar, sabía que su prometida casi no dormía, aunque Effie y Cinna trataran de ocultarle las ojeras con capas de maquillaje, en este punto estaba seguro de que su cuerpo gritaba por un break. Además, aunque Katniss no lo admitiera, sabía que tenía miedo, miedo por sus tributos y por esa razón él no podía alejarse de su lado, era su primer año como mentora y sabía lo difícil que podía ser, lo había visto con Johanna quien solo le permitió a su hermano consolarla.

―Vamos a la sala de monitoreo, estos zapatos me están matando ― le comentó Katniss.

Llevaban todo el día ahí afuera charlando con patrocinadores, aunque en este punto de los Juegos, los precios de los artículos que podían mandarse a la arena eran simplemente ridículos, y dudaba que ni juntando varios patrocinios pudieran enviarle algo a los chicos que necesitaran, por el momento solo su habilidad y suerte los mantendría con vida, pero Katniss no quería quedarse sentada, tenía la necesidad de sentir que hacía algo por ellos de la única manera en que podía.

Entraron en la sala del Doce, Katniss se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó a un lado del sofá donde se sentó.

― ¿Me permites? ― le preguntó y después colocó los pies de su novia sobre su regazo y comenzó a masajearlos ― ¿Está bien así?

― No tienes que hacer eso ― le dijo, pero no intentó retirar los pies.

― Pero quiero hacerlo.

Sonrió cansada ― Entonces está bien.

De pronto, algo en la pantalla principal cambió. Ambos voltearon para ver a la cornucopia comenzar a girar rápidamente para revelar un hoyo en el agua de la que comenzaron a salir extraños mutos marinos.

― No, no, no, no, no ― Katniss se puso de pie de inmediato ― Algo va a pasar, estoy segura ― se llevó una mano al pecho.

Él no se atrevía a decir nada y al igual que ella, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla.

― ¿Son…? ¿qué son? ― preguntó insegura.

― Cocodrilos creo, pero se ven raros y son más rápidos de lo normal.

― ¡No! ― gritó Katniss y después se cubrió la boca.

Los mutos se dirigían de prisa al segmento de Helmer y Kristel. Esto no era una coincidencia, iban tras ellos.

Helmer y Kristel se encontraban en ese momento a los pies de un árbol donde estaban descansando, pero de inmediato el chico más atento que la joven a los ruidos a su alrededor, le ordenó que trepara.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le preguntó Kristel en un susurro.

― Algo se aproxima, date prisa.

Ella le hizo caso y continuó trepando mientras él subía siguiendo sus pasos.

La ventaja de que ambos fueran ágiles es que pronto estuvieron varias ramas más arriba y estaban en un árbol fuerte de ramas gruesas.

― ¿Esos animales no pueden trepar árboles o sí? ― preguntó Kristel.

― Se supone que no pero tampoco deberían ser tan rápidos y fuertes, intentarán derribarnos ― Helmer mantenía la mirada hacia abajo ― Quizás si yo bajara, podría distraerlos lo suficiente para que tú escapes y te pongas a salvo.

― ¡No! ― Kristel lo tomó del rostro para que volteara a verla ― ¡No voy a dejar que mueras de esa manera por mí! ¡Te amo!

― Yo también te amo.

― Lo digo en serio.

― Lo sé, yo también ― le sonrió de forma triste.

Katniss sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al imaginarse lo que sucedería a continuación.

Kristel sacó algo de la bolsita que mantenía sujeta a su cinturón y depositó la mitad en la mano de Helmer ― No podremos salir de la arena juntos…

― ¡No! ― gritó Katniss de nuevo.

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó Peeta.

― Jaula de noche. Es una baya venenosa, van a morir ― le contestó.

― Hubiera querido poder pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado ― dijo Kristel.

― En otra vida ― le sonrió Helmer.

― Donde no existieran los Juegos.

― Donde fuéramos libres ― colocó la mano libre sobre su rostro y la acercó para besarla. Cuando se separaron, él juntó sus frentes ― Juro que nos volveremos a ver. En otra vida, lo prometo, voy a encontrarte.

― Y compartiremos nuestras vidas ― dijo ella entre lágrimas.

― Tendremos todo lo que soñamos y seremos felices ― volvió a besarla.

― ¿Listo?

Él la tomó de la cintura para poder pegarla a él, ya que el chico estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol y de esa forma no se caerían.

― Juntos.

Ambos se llevaron las bayas a la boca y con un último beso, quedaron recostados arriba, sobre la rama del árbol cuando los cañones sonaron.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

No tenía ningún deseo de regresar al salón Tributo, no después de la manera tan sádica en la que Jonathan había terminado con la vida de los tributos profesionales del Uno, y no solo eso, ahora se paseaba por la arena, vistiendo la piel del muto en forma de oso polar que había matado y desollado, utilizando la cabeza del animal a modo de casco y el resto de la piel como si fuera una capa, era ridículo. De cualquier otro tributo quizás le hubiera hecho gracia lo que había realizado el chico con la aberración genética que los vigilantes mandaron a la arena, pero al saber de lo que era capaz él, en realidad le daba escalofríos.

Pero, aunque quiso permanecer escondido por más tiempo en el penthouse, Effie no se lo permitió e hizo que bajara argumentando que tenía una responsabilidad y necesitaba ser visto en el salón Tributo.

Abrieron la puerta del salón y él se tensó brevemente. Su esposa lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a avanzar, él deseaba caminar deprisa, lo único que quería era llegar a la sala de monitoreo y esconderse de todos, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno lo espera, y apenas pusieron un pie en el salón, todos voltearon a verlos y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, así que decidió enderezar los hombros, levantar la cabeza y avanzar a un paso normal.

― ¡Ahí estás! ― se le acercó Callyope con varios papeles en la mano ― ¿Dónde te habías metido, pequeño holgazán? Los patrocinadores no han dejado de preguntar por ti ― le siseó molesta.

― ¡No voy a permitir que le hables así a mi marido! ― contestó Effie antes de que él pudiera responder.

Haymitch le lanzó una mirada pidiéndole que se callara, pero por supuesto, su esposa jamás hacía lo que le pedía, ¿qué no sabía que él no necesitaba a nadie que lo defendiera?

― La pregunta aquí es dónde has estado tú ― la acusó Effie.

― ¿Disculpa? ― se puso una mano en el pecho Callyope.

― Se supone que eres la escolta de mi marido, pero jamás has actuado como tal. Haymitch necesita descansar, ¿sabes? Tú deberías quedarte al tanto de los tributos mientras él duerme unas horas.

― Effie… ― le advirtió Haymitch mientras decenas de ojos comenzaban a posarse en el trio.

― Es la verdad, se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y revolcándose con ese vigilante en lugar de ayudarte.

Él rodó los ojos con fastidio, le arrebató los papeles de la mano a Callyope y siguió adelante dejando al par de mujeres atrás, si querían discutir a él no le importaba. Tomó una bebida y cuando se dirigía a la sala de monitoreo, lo detuvieron.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le cortó el paso el mismo hombre que le había dicho que lo patrocinaría si la muerte que había ocasionado Jonathan no era un golpe de suerte.

― Señor… Conte ― recordó a último momento su apellido.

El hombre le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo guio a una mesa ― Ese chico que tienes es oro puro, lo sabía y debo admitir que fue una brillante estrategia lo de la entrevista y el puntaje que obtuvo.

Haymitch se sentó a su lado ― Sí, fue una estrategia ― no sabía qué más decir.

― Creo que estos Juegos en particular solo son atractivos por él. Mira la sala, nadie le ha podido quitar los ojos de encima ― en efecto, varias pantallas mostraban todos los movimientos de Jonathan ― ¡Quiero patrocinarlo!

― Bueno, gra…

El hombre lo interrumpió, estaba muy excitado ― Quiero que le mandes algo especial, estaba pensando en un escalpelo o mejor aún un cuchillo para filetear pescado algo que le facilite la tarea que está haciendo.

Haymitch no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir asco. Ese hombre frente a él era un sádico al igual que Jonathan, solo que, a diferencia de este último, él disfrutaba viendo lo que el primero hacía.

― El dinero que se entrega en patrocinio al Doce puede ser utilizado en cualquiera de los dos tributos. Esa decisión la tomo yo y no creo que Jonathan necesite algo más para hacer ― movió la mano, ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre a los actos barbáricos del chico ― Él no necesita ayuda en estos momentos, se quedó con las pertenencias de los otros chicos, así que tiene armas, agua y alimento ― no debería hablarle de esa manera, no cuando el hombre a su lado estaba dispuesto a entregarle dinero para los tributos, pero la razón por la que deseaba hacerlo lo ponía enfermo y le daban ganas de agarrarlo a golpes ahí mismo.

―Tienes razón ― Pinio levantó las dos manos ― Es mejor que lo haga a su propia manera, y aun así voy a darte algo para que lo ayudes al final, porque estoy seguro de que llegará al final y espero que gane.

No deseaba recibir su dinero, pero pensó en Amelia, si bien no le mandaba algo a Jonathan, quizás podría hacer algo por la chica, aunque no creyera que tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Cuando terminó con Pinio Conte, decidió que era hora de esconderse por un rato en la sala de monitoreo. Tenía que charlar con varios patrocinadores, los que había contactado Callyope pero no estaba de humor para hablar más sobre los actos despreciables de Jonathan.

Estaba de acuerdo en que dentro de la arena lo que todos deseaban era sobrevivir y para eso era necesario tomar vidas, él mismo tuvo que hacerlo para ganar el Vasallaje, pero había una gran diferencia con Jonathan, y era que el chico era un enfermo mental que disfrutaba ir más allá que una simple muerte.

― ¡Vaya tributo que tienes, amigo! ― se acercó a él Chaff, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la sala del Doce.

― Ni lo digas ― se pasó una mano por el cabello.

― La arena afecta a las personas de diferente manera y algunos lo pierden más rápido que otros.

― No creo que este sea su caso, ya actuaba de manera extraña desde antes.

― No va a ganar.

En verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera, era su tributo y se suponía que debía apoyarlo, pero verlo actuar de esa manera… ― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― preguntó por curiosidad.

― No van a permitir que una persona, así como él gane para después casarlo con una capitolina y que la mujer aparezca cortada en pedacitos en un callejón ― bajó la mirada ― Aunque veo que los patrocinadores opinan lo contrario.

― Esta gente está enferma ― le susurró ― Voy a ocultarme por unas horas.

― Te veo después ― se despidió el moreno.

Entró a la sala solo para toparse con una molesta Effie.

― ¡Tu escolta es una incompetente!

Él exhaló cansado ― Lo sé ― no tenía ganas de discutir, deseaba fumar un cigarro urgentemente y estar solo ― Princesa creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar a la casa, ya hiciste suficiente por hoy.

― ¡Pero quiero ayudarte!

No iba a convencerla tan fácil ― Haremos esto, vete a la casa y prometo llamarte si necesito tu ayuda, ¿sí? ― se inclinó y le dio un beso

No estaba muy convencida, pero cedió ― ¿Estás seguro?

― Sí.

― Me iré, pero te aviso que, aunque no me llames, mañana regresaré temprano.

― Está bien ― solo deseaba estar solo y que mejor que se marchara rápido sin más discusiones.

Una vez a solas, se sentó frente a la pantalla a observar a sus tributos.

…

* * *

…

Amelia murió a manos de los profesionales del Dos, aunque Haymitch pudo mandarle agua y pan una vez que se quedó sin comida. Siempre supo que la chica iba a fallecer en la arena, pero al menos le quedaba de consuelo que supo que no la había abandonado al ver su rostro al recibir el paracaídas, la sonrisa y el "gracias" que dijo a la cámara, le dieron un poco de esperanza a ella.

Un par de días más tarde, Jonathan ya había acabado con siete tributos y tres mutos. Ahora se encontraba dentro de los cuatro finalistas que quedaban y podía notar los esfuerzos de los Vigilantes por terminar con su vida lo antes posible, pero él chico, quien en ese momento caminaba por la estación de Primavera con un collar alrededor de su cuello con las orejas de varios de los tributos a quienes había asesinado, parecía ser más listo que ellos, era como si pudiera leerles la mente e ir un paso más adelante en todo momento de forma que esquivaba cada una de las trampas que le tendían. El Capitolio se enfrentaba a una mente tan enferma como la suya.

Haymitch por su parte, libraba una batalla interior. ¿Estaba bien abandonar a Jonathan a su suerte? No era que el chico necesitara mucha ayuda, aunque sin duda le vendría bien un kit de primeros auxilios o agua, los enfrentamientos que había tenido lo habían dejado herido, aunque no lo suficiente para seguir adelante, parecía que no sentía dolor. Sus acciones eran completamente atroces y no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo al verlo, pero por fin el Capitolio conocía a su némesis hecho tributo.

Callyope había desaparecido desde hacía días, primero se había sentido emocionada de tener un tributo que causara tanta curiosidad por todos, pero después de sus atroces crímenes y de ver como solo unos cuantos los seguían apoyando mientras la mayoría le temía, había decidido que ya había tenido suficiente y lo había abandonado a su suerte.

Bueno, no estaba abandonado completamente, Effie había tomado su lugar y todos los días se aparecía en la sala de monitoreo donde él se encontraba recluido desde hacía varios días.

― Te traje algo de comer ― comentó la rubia en cuanto entró a la sala.

No quería comer, aunque su estómago opinaba lo contrario ― Gracias.

― ¿Y es necesario que hagas todo este desorden? Si no quieres que entren los de limpieza, al menos trata de poner todo en su lugar ― se agachó para recoger un par de cojines tirados en el suelo y colocarlos de vuelta sobre el sofá, para después tomar todos los empaques de galletas que estaban sobre la mesa y arrojarlos al cesto de basura― ¡Qué diría tu madre si viera esto!

― Si tanto te molesta, puedes irte.

Ella exhaló ― Y dejar que mueras de cansancio y hambre porque eres muy terco para cuidar bien de ti, no.

Él rodó los ojos. Se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a sacar la comida, le había comprado una hamburguesa de un sitio que había probado hacía meses y le había gustado mucho.

Cuando le dio la última mordida, escuchó a Effie exclamar a su lado y se arrepintió de haber comido.

Jonathan se había topado con dos tributos que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea.

― ¿Crees que gane? ― le preguntó ― es el mejor armado de los tres.

Él no contestó, porque en realidad esperaba que no lo hiciera, y fijó su vista en la pantalla.

Los tres tributos se encontraban en un claro, separados varios metros uno del otro en una formación triangular. Y en ese momento pasó algo extraño. Dos paracaídas cayeron, uno para el tributo del Dos y otro para el tributo del Siete, ambos con armas, un arco y flechas para el primero y un hacha para el segundo. ¿Era posible que tuvieran el dinero suficiente para mandarles armas a esas alturas de los Juegos? La respuesta era no, y eso lo supo de inmediato porque al momento en que ambos tributos leyeron el papel unido a las armas, intercambiaron una mirada y se prepararon para atacar a Jonathan.

El chico del Doce sonrió y tomó de su cinturón un cuchillo. El del Dos le disparó una flecha que de inmediato esquivó, era muy escurridizo y tenía una excelente puntería porque lanzó el cuchillo al chico del Siete y lo derribó de inmediato, después se acercó a éste y le quitó el hacha que aún sostenía en las manos asestándole un golpe en el cuello que hizo que sonara el cañón de inmediato, pero justo en ese momento una flecha se encajó en su pierna y casi inmediatamente después, otra en su hombro izquierdo.

― Suelta el hacha y ponte de pie muy despacio y prometo que te daré una muerte rápida, maldito loco ― le ordenó el chico castaño del Dos.

Jonathan se quitó la flecha de su pierna y trozó la de su hombro y sonrió, cómo si no le hubiera dolido esa acción.

¿Por qué diablos el chico del Dos de quién no recordaba el nombre, tenía tan mala puntería? Apretó los labios, ¿en verdad había pensado eso?

La toma se abrió y ambos chicos giraron a sus lados. Los habían rodeado cinco mutos en forma de tigres de bengala blancos, de un tamaño descomunal. El Capitolio no iba a dejar todo en manos de otro tributo para asegurar la muerte de Jonathan.

Lo que siguió a continuación no pudo verlo, o devolvería en ese mismo instante su comida. Los animales se abalanzaron sobre los dos tributos en el campo.

Haymitch solo levantó la vista cuando dos cañones sonaron y en la pantalla se encontró con los ojos de su tributo bien abiertos y con una sonrisa en los labios, en una cabeza casi desprendida por completo de su cuerpo.

Todo había acabado.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Cómo están? Les gustó el capítulo?**

 **Sorry, el lunes pasado no pude actualizar, tuve de nuevo mucho trabajo y otros compromisos; y la verdad debo admitir que publicar por la mañana y ver en la noche del lunes que el capítulo tiene más de 360 vistos pero solo un comentario, como que me decepciona un poco. Así que los invito a darme su opinión sobre esta historia para poder continuar actualizando lunes a lunes.**

 **¿Esperaban la muerte de Helmer y Kristel?**

 **¿Qué opinan de Jonathan?**

 **bueno, ahora con la muerte de sus primeros tributos, veremos cómo reacciona Katniss. Me encantaría que me mandaran sus sugerencias.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme sus comentarios, me encantan: TheOnlyHayffie, caro, AnaM1707, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, claudiacobos79, Brujita22, 75everything, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya, Yaanin, Drama Queen in the shadows, MyNameisDominique, Ilovehayffie y a los guest.**

 **El viernes pasado actualicé El circo de la esperanza, y les recuerdo que publiqué una nueva historia Hayffie inspirada ligeramente en 50 sombras de Grey, llamada El señor Abernathy la verá ahora, espero puedan leerla y me encantaría su opinión.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	39. Coronación

Capítulo 39

 **Coronación**

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y entró Haymitch sosteniendo de los brazos a una Effie a punto de un colapso nervioso.

― ¡Íbamos a salvarlos! ¡No debieron morir así! ― dijo entre sollozos y de inmediato el mentor abrazó a su esposa.

Peeta volteó a ver a Katniss que parecía estar en shock.

Murieron. No se suponía que pasara, en verdad creyó que podían cambiar las reglas y salvar a los dos. Eran los trágicos amantes de los que todo Panem se había enamorado.

― ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ― Peeta la tomó de los brazos.

No se había dado cuenta de que la estaban llamando hasta que su prometido la sacó del trance al tocarla. Entonces subió la mirada para encontrarse con unos preocupados ojos azules.

― ¿Estás bien? ― apretó los labios ― Lo siento, sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero necesito que digas algo, por favor.

― Sácame de aquí. No quiero estar aquí, por favor solo sácame de aquí.

― Llévatela, muchacho ― escuchó la voz de Haymitch, aunque ella en ese momento no podía voltear, no podía alejar la vista de la puerta ― Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que sigue, y no dudes en llamarme cualquier cosa.

Los sollozos de Effie aun se escuchaban cuando Peeta la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la puerta, pero no podía consolar a su escolta.

Afuera de la sala, la escena frente a ella la desconcertó un poco, ¿había mujeres llorando? ¿los patrocinadores lloraban? Entonces recordó las palabras de su mentor, para el Capitolio todo había sido una gran telenovela.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más porque su prometido pasó un brazo por sus hombros para pegarla más a él al tiempo que comenzó a caminar de prisa hacia la salida del salón, como queriendo ocultarla de todos.

― Tengo mi coche en el sótano, no tenemos que salir a la calle, así nadie va a molestarte.

Ella solo asintió. Sentía que se movía de manera mecánica, los sentimientos que estaba tratando de reprimir dentro de sí misma para no estallar ahí mismo le impedían si quiera hablar.

Peeta abrió la puerta para ella y una vez que subió en el coche, le abrochó el cinturón como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho él, quizás ella tampoco.

― Solo se me ocurre un lugar al cual ir, espero no te moleste, pero creo que en el departamento arriba de la pastelería tendrás la privacidad que necesitas.

Ella de nuevo asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, viendo sin poner realmente atención el paisaje que pasaban.

Peeta estiró la mano y tomó la suya para darle un ligero apretón. Ella no se lo devolvió, en ese preciso instante no quería sentir nada.

No supo en que momento llegaron, pero de pronto el coche de detuvo y Peeta se bajó de inmediato, rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta, desabrocharle el cinturón y ayudar a bajarla.

― Es la calle lateral de la pastelería ― le aclaró de inmediato ― Podemos entrar al departamento por la puerta externa para no tener que hacerlo a través del establecimiento.

De nuevo asintió solamente.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a través de unas escaleras que estaban a un lado del edificio y después de batallar un poco para encontrar la llave correcta y colocar una clave, entraron al departamento.

― Ven ― colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la guio a la habitación, una vez adentro la giró y la abrazó ― Sé que en estos momentos probablemente quieres estar sola ― le dio un beso en la frente ― Y también necesitas descansar ― le acarició la mejilla ― Yo estaré aquí afuera y no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas ― el nudo que sentía en la garganta era ahora doloroso ― Haré un poco de té ― de nuevo besó su frente antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta con cuidado tras él.

Katniss entonces se acostó en la cama y sacudió los pies para quitarse los zapatos y poder colocarse en posición fetal hacia la puerta. Ya no pudo contener más el nudo en la garganta y de su boca salió un horrible sollozo.

Debió salir uno con vida de esa arena, fue lo que siempre quiso creer, pero después se permitió sentir esperanza, Helmer y Kristel iban a salir juntos de la arena, iban a ganar el Vasallaje. Los patrocinadores estaban locos por ellos, el Capitolio entero los amaba, entonces ¿por qué…?

Las lágrimas ahora no paraban y continuaban manchando la almohada, pero no tenía ni la fuerza para limpiarlas de su rostro.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero necesitaba desahogarse.

Podía ver una sombra bajo la puerta de la habitación, Peeta estaba preocupado por ella y no sabía qué hacer, no decidía si debía entrar o no.

Ella se giró en la cama y se quedó observando un punto en el techo hasta que sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Una vez que terminó se vio en el espejo, la imagen que éste le devolvió era terrible, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y grandes círculos alrededor de sus ojos. Se lavó la cara antes de regresar a la cama y probablemente su prometido la escuchó porque entonces tocaron levemente a la puerta dos veces antes de abrirla.

― Te traje té, si… si está bien, no sabía si tenías ganas ― se quedó parado en la puerta.

― Gracias. Sí, me gustaría tomar un poco.

Entonces él entró y colocó en la mesilla de noche una bandeja con una taza de té y un plato con tres bollos de queso. Ante el aroma, su estómago protestó.

Peeta se sentó a un lado suyo en la cama, mientras ella tomaba la taza en sus manos y bebía el caliente líquido. Cerró los ojos. Eso se sentía muy bien, después tomó un bollo y le dio una mordida.

Se terminó el té y un solo bollo antes de volver a acostarse en la cama. Peeta se inclinó sobre ella y retiró el cabello que tenía sobre el rostro ― Estaré aquí afuera ― dudo un segundo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se levantó para retirarse, ella lo detuvo.

― Quédate conmigo.

Él detuvo sus pasos de inmediato y se giró hacia ella.

Katniss se hizo a un lado en la cama para mostrarle que quería que se recostara junto a ella y cuando estuvo a su lado no dudo en abrazarlo por la cintura y recostarse en su pecho. Entonces cerró los ojos y mientras él le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello, se durmió, no sin antes sentir que Peeta le daba un beso en la cabeza y murmuraba algo contra su cabello, una palabra que en ese momento no pudo distinguir, pero en sus sueños sonó como "siempre".

…

* * *

…

Katniss abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada sobre algo cálido y deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero al observar lo que tenía enfrente por un momento se sintió desubicada. No estaba en su habitación en el penthouse o en la casa de Haymitch y Effie.

― Estás bien, estás conmigo ― escuchó la voz de Peeta ― Te traje a mi departamento arriba de la pastelería para que descansaras, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho y volteó a verlo.

― Hola ― la saludó y le acomodó un mechó de cabello tras la oreja.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

― Dormiste unas cuatro horas.

― ¿Y me has estado observando?

― ¿Todo este tiempo como un loco acosador? ― abrió mucho los ojos ― Nop, yo también me quedé dormido y me desperté hace como diez minutos y bueno… puede que sí te haya estado observando por diez minutos ¿crees que eso me convierta en un acosador? ― se había puesto un poco rojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun apoyada en su pecho, entonces se levantó un poco y se horrorizó al ver que había dejado un poco de baba sobre la playera de Peeta. Se llevó de inmediato la mano a la boca para limpiársela ― Yo…

― Está bien ― la cortó él ― Estabas cansada, no pasa nada.

― Que vergüenza ― dijo para sí.

― Eit, a mi también me ha pasado, ya te dije que no es la gran cosa ― se apoyó en un codo para enderezarse un poco y tomarla del rostro con la otra mano, acariciándole la mejilla que antes estuvo llena de lágrimas.

Ella cerró los ojos brevemente y apoyó el peso de la cabeza en su mano. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado antes, no podía porque el dolor regresaría.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada intensa de Peeta y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios. Y al parecer él tuvo la misma idea, pues se acercó y cerró el espacio entre ellos para besarla.

Se suponía que sería un beso suave, pero cuando el rubio trató de separarse, ella lo agarró de la playera y abrió la boca para poder profundizarlo.

Y de pronto sin saber cómo, ella se encontró recostada sobre la cama con Peeta a un lado de ella apoyado en un brazo mientras continuaban besándose. Él recorrió su pierna y costado con la mano libre una y otra vez. Katniss podía sentir su calor a través de la fina tela del pantalón y blusa que vestía.

No supo si ella gimió o si fue él, pero podía sentir la erección de su novio presionando contra su pierna, entonces la mano de él se deslizó bajo su blusa, rozando su cintura y subiendo por las costillas. Cuando él interrumpió el beso, pudo leer la pregunta en sus ojos, deseaba saber si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba su aprobación antes de continuar y cuando le iba a pedir que siguiera, su estómago la traicionó, haciendo un gruñido espantoso de hambre.

El momento se rompió. Ella cerró los ojos y él rio.

― Vamos a cenar ― se sentó y la tomó de la mano para que ella también lo hiciera ― Veremos que hay en la cocina y te prepararé algo.

Peeta sacó del refrigerador pollo y champiñones, puso a cocer pasta e hizo una salsa cremosa de quesos. Ella lo ayudó a cortar los ingredientes a pesar de que él insistió en que solo tomara asiento, y durante todo el proceso, no dejó de hacerle preguntas a su prometido sobre la pastelería y las otras dos panaderías de su familia. Necesitaba mantener su mente distraída y la ventaja con Peeta es que tenía tantas anécdotas que contar, que podía llenar la charla él solo. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, la tranquilizaba y de alguna forma la hacía sentir segura.

Después de la cena, Peeta le dio una playera grande, era azul y tenía el logo de la pastelería, para que se cambiara a algo más cómodo antes de dormir. A pesar de haber dormido cuatro horas en la tarde, continuaba sintiéndose muy cansada.

Se turnaron para usar el baño, ella entró primero y después se acomodó en la cama, aunque en esta ocasión bajo las sábanas, cuando Peeta salió vestido con su playera interior y un pantalón de pijama, y le dijo que se iría a la sala a dormir, ella se recorrió al otro extremo de la cama para hacerle espacio.

Peeta no perdió oportunidad para acostarse a su lado y ella dudo si volver a acercase a él para dormir, pero cuando él le abrió los brazos invitándola a acercase, no lo dudo.

― Si de nuevo te babeo…

― No te preocupes, en cuanto sienta la primera gota de baba, te daré la vuelta y recostaré de lado.

Ambos rieron un poco.

Después ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, podía oler aún la loción de Peeta en su playera.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, y por la respiración de él, supo que aún continuaba despierto.

― En verdad creí que iban a salvarse ― comentó en su necesidad de sacarlo de su pecho.

Sintió la mano del rubio acariciándole el cabello ― Kat, hicieron todo lo posible porque así fuera.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué?

― No lo sé, quizás era mucha presión para los vigilantes declarar a los dos vencedores como lo deseaban todos.

― Se amaban ― susurró ― Y casi puedo jurar que antes de los Juegos ni se conocían.

― Las circunstancias hicieron que se volviera real. Y murieron bajo sus términos, juntos.

Ya no comentó nada después de eso, se quedó meditando en las palabras de Peeta hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

De vuelta en casa de Haymitch y Effie, al siguiente día, Katniss sería consciente de sus acciones del día y noche anterior, y se sentiría mortificada y se regañaría mentalmente por dormir en la misma cama que Peeta, quien, aunque era su prometido, aun no conocía muy bien del todo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?

Aunque también tendría que admitir una cosa, hacía más de un año que no lograba dormir como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y ahora se preguntaba si de nuevo sola en la cama, podría descansar igual.

Si ese era el futuro que le esperaba al lado de Peeta, no le desagradaba para nada.

…

* * *

…

― Con ustedes, el vencedor del Vasallaje: ¡Zale Moir! ― escuchó la voz de Caesar.

Se encontraban en la ceremonia de coronación del nuevo vencedor.

Katniss le dio un trago a su refresco y se obligó a pasarlo para apaciguar a su estómago. Aunque su ceremonia había sido el año anterior, se sentía inquieta como si fuera ella la que estuviera arriba del escenario sentada en un trono a punto de recibir la corona dorada de hojas de olivo, la misma que habían utilizado todos los vencedores de años anteriores.

― Pensé que se mostraría más contento ― murmuró Johanna a su lado al tiempo que le daba un trago a su copa ― Yo lo estaba. Nadie confió en que ganaría.

― Yo no recuerdo haber sonreído.

― Tú jamás sonríes, preciosa ― se acercó a susurrarle al oído su mentor ― Siempre tienes el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Haymitch! ― escuchó a su escolta llamarle la atención ― Qué rápido te olvidas de cómo eras tú. Ahora cállate y pon atención.

Katniss se llevó el dedo índice a su entrecejo, efectivamente tenía el ceño fruncido, lo hacía tan seguido que ya ni siguiera notaba cuando lo hacía. Se forzó a relajar su rostro, suspiró y volvió la vista al frente, fijándola en Zale. Tenía razón Johanna, independientemente de que el joven no sonriera, había algo más ahí, incluso ella que no era una persona muy perceptiva podía darse cuenta de que el chico se encontraba triste.

La ceremonia de coronación continuó. Las palabras del presidente Snow sonaban muy falsas al alabar el valor de los tributos fallecidos en la arena, como todo lo que decía ese hombre.

Cuando terminó, solo se sintió agradecida de no escuchar más la voz del presidente.

― Ahora vayamos por más bebidas y algo de comer, muero de hambre ― le dijo la vencedora del Siete.

A pesar de que la ceremonia de coronación no era un evento tan ostentoso como el baile de la mansión presidencial se notaba claramente que este no era un evento sencillo, y más al tratarse de la coronación del ganador del Vasallaje.

Entraron en uno de los salones que se habían acondicionado para atender a los invitados a la ceremonia.

― Mira, allá están ― señaló Johanna.

Los servicios Mellark de banquetes se encontraban del lado izquierdo y aunque en ese lugar había muchos otros proveedores de alimentos, ellas se dirigieron hacia los de la familia Mellark.

― Tengo una duda ― le preguntó a Johanna y bajó la voz ― ¿Por qué si no son tan aficionados a los Juegos ni son patrocinadores de estos, están presentes en todos los eventos?

― ¿No te contaron? ― levantó una ceja ― Fue parte de la negociación que hicieron para aceptar que Bannock se casara conmigo a pesar de lo que hice en los Juegos del Amor. Muchas empresas se morirían por ser proveedores durante los eventos de los Juegos, pagan muy bien; y a los Mellark les ofrecieron un contrato de cinco años. Y más vale que lo sepas de una vez, tu futura suegra jamás hace algo sin estar segura de que puede recibir algo a cambio, aunque Bannock juré que el hecho de que aceptara casarse conmigo no tuvo nada que ver con este contrato.

En ese momento Peeta se acercó a ellas para saludarlas. Johanna le devolvió el saludo y se marchó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su esposo.

El rubio le dio un rápido beso en los labios y después la tomó de la mano ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien ― notó que él ser veía algo nervioso y efectivamente repitió el gesto que lo había visto hacer anteriormente cuando estaba así, se llevó la mano libre a la nuca.

― Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, pero...

A penas dijo eso, se les acercó una mujer con un vestido gris muy elegante y el cabello color lila recogido en un chongo. Y de inmediato la reconoció.

― Katniss, querida. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

― Hola, señora Mellark.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― ¡Todavía no puedo creer que ganara esa chica! ― comentó Lyme con disgusto― No hizo absolutamente nada.

― ¿Bromeas? Fue la más inteligente de todos. Ganó sin tener que levantar un dedo en contra de nadie. La salvó su habilidad para camuflarse con la naturaleza ― Gregory le dio un trago a su bebida.

― ¡Pero creí que el Capitolio deseaba que ganaran guerreros! ― replicó de nuevo la chica.

― No siempre ― le dijo Chaff a su lado ― Si sus opciones se reducían a un loco y a ella ― volteó a verlo ― Sin ofender, amigo ― él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia ― No iban a arriesgarse.

Ninguno de sus colegas vencedores le había reclamado las acciones de Jonathan en la arena, a pesar de que el chico había matado a tributos de la mitad de los distritos de una manera horrible. Y ahora mismo compartía la mesa con varios de ellos en la ceremonia de coronación de Catalina Lascaris del distrito Seis.

― Cariño ― se acercó un hombre alto pelirrojo de barba espesa y larga a la vencedora del Dos ― Te traje la bebida que me pediste y te quería pedir de favor que me acompañaras un momento para presentarte con unos amigos.

La rubia de cabello corto rodó los ojos y apretó los labios ― Voy en un momento, estoy ocupada con mis amigos.

― Por supuesto, no fue mi intención interrumpir su charla ― volteó a ver a todos ― Te espero en la mesa junto a la fuente.

― Sí, ahorita voy ― le contestó sin voltear a verlo.

Con esto, el hombre se retiró.

― Vamos, Lyme, no seas tan dura con él, será tu esposo en dos meses ― chocó su codo con el suyo, Gregory ― Ese hombre está loco por ti y prácticamente besa el suelo por donde caminas.

― Ya lo tienes bien domado ― rio Chaff.

Ella suspiró y se puso de pie resignada ― De acuerdo, ahorita vengo, iré a ver que quiere.

La joven era casi tan alta como su prometido.

― Aunque trates de mostrarte indiferente, sé que te gusta ― le comentó su compañero del distrito Dos, lo que le ganó un zape en la cabeza.

Haymitch los observaba a todos, tratando de descifrar cómo podían mostrarse tan tranquilos a los pocos días de haber perdido a sus tributos, pues a pesar de que esperaba que Jonathan no ganara los Juegos y que sabía de antemano que Amelia no lo iba a lograr, no podía evitar sentirse mal, como si les hubiera fallado en cierta forma.

― ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ― lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Chaff.

Él se encogió de hombros ― ¿Cómo es que no están molestos? Mi tributo mató a dos de los suyos y actúan cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

― La vida sigue ― el moreno colocó su vaso en la mesa ― Solo hay un ganador.

― Así es ― lo respaldó Gregory ― Ahora debemos apoyar a nuestra nueva compañera, Catalina.

― Pero…

― Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que los Juegos poco a poco te van deshumanizando ― lo cortó el vencedor del Once ― He perdido dieciséis tributos desde que me convertí en mentor. No puedo vivir deprimido por eso ni dejar que arruine mi vida cuando no está en mis manos detener los Juegos. Aunque el alcohol ayuda ― levantó su vaso a modo de salud.

Haymitch volteó alrededor y se quedó observando a la nueva vencedora en cuanto la vio. La joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos oscuros trataba de sonreír ante todas las personas que se acercaban para felicitarla ― _Al menos ella no tuvo que mancharse las manos de sangre en la arena_ ― pensó, ese era un privilegio que ningún otro vencedor había tenido hasta ahora, aunque dudaba que ese hecho eliminara las pesadillas, independientemente de si tenías que matar a alguien o no, el simple hecho de entrar en la arena era un infierno.

― No voy a ir en esta ocasión al Once, lo hará Seeder ― Haymitch volvió a la conversación que llevaban en la mesa sus dos amigos ― Lucrecia no se ha sentido muy bien y quiero estar con ella ― cruzó la mirada con la suya.

La verdad era que Lucrecia se estaba sometiendo a un nuevo tratamiento, uno en el que Chaff tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas para hacer que su esposa mejorara, y por ese motivo, Effie no lo había acompañado a la ceremonia de coronación y en su lugar había ido con la escritora a una de sus sesiones médicas, debido a que la presencia del moreno, así como del resto de los vencedores era de carácter obligatorio en la coronación.

― Yo sí iré. Mi esposa regresa en una semana de sus vacaciones y prefiero tomarme unos días con mi familia antes de volver a ver a esa zorra ― Greg volteó a verlo ― ¿Y tú, Haymitch?

― Soy el único vencedor de mi distrito… así que iremos, Effie va conmigo ― le hizo una señal a un mesero que pasó a su lado para que le llevara otra bebida ― Además quiero pasar un rato con mi mamá y hermano ― y en esta ocasión esperaba poder quedarse más de una semana con su familia.

…

* * *

…

Llegaron a la estación del Doce, y dado el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí, agradecía que su esposa no se mostrara tan efusiva como la vez anterior, había entendido que el motivo principal de ese viaje no era de placer, sino para entregar los cadáveres de los tributos fallecidos en los Juegos.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el andén, Haymitch se dio cuenta que no solo se encontraban ahí el alcalde Undersee y su madre, sino que también había una pareja y un muchacho.

Abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto los reconoció y tragó saliva, eran los padres de Amelia.

Effie también debió reconocerlos porque de inmediato entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y él se aferró a su mano como si fuera lo único que lo sostenía en pie.

― Haymitch ― al ver que no se movía, el alcalde fue hasta él para tenderle la mano y saludarlo.

A continuación, su madre lo saludó, aunque solo con un breve abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla, supuso que por respeto a la otra familia y lo que fuera que iba a decirle se lo guardó porque en ese momento escucharon la voz del padre de Amelia.

Echándoles un vistazo se dio cuenta que tanto el hombre como la mujer se veían mucho más demacrados que en las entrevistas, parecía que habían envejecido diez años, el muchacho debía ser uno de sus hermanos porque se parecía a Amelia, aunque mantenía la mirada en el piso.

― ¿Dónde está nuestra hija? ― preguntó el señor.

El alcalde le puso una mano en el hombro ― Hay que darles tiempo a las personas del tren de descargar los féretros, te lo expliqué hace rato. Vengan conmigo, esperaremos por acá.

La madre de Amelia clavó la mirada en la suya, él sintió que la sangre le bajaba al estómago y buscó de inmediato la mano de Effie quien lo había soltado cuando lo saludaron. La señora de pronto se abalanzó sobre él de forma que lo hizo creer que iba a golpearlo y decidió que no iba a defenderse, incluso su esposa hizo una exclamación a su lado, pero la mujer lo envolvió en un abrazo.

― Gracias, le mandaste pan y agua a mi hija cuando creyó que ya había perdido toda esperanza ― le dijo con la voz quebrada.

El señor abrazó por los hombros a su esposa y la alejó de él, su hijo los siguió no sin antes verlo de reojo y murmurar en voz baja ― Yo creo que pudo haber hecho mucho más por ella.

Haymitch lo escuchó, aunque quizás esa no era la intensión, pero las palabras se sintieron como una puñalada.

― No hagas caso, Haymitch. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ella.

Eva de inmediato lo abrazó por la cintura para obligarlo a avanzar ― Es el dolor el que habla, hijo. Vamos a la casa.

El equipaje les fue entregado más tarde en su casa, pero en esta ocasión Haymitch no hizo ningún comentario sobre la cantidad de maletas con las que viajaba su esposa. Una estaba llena de ropa para su madre y hermano, y la otra tenía comida y golosinas que le encantaban especialmente a Aaron, y dijera lo que dijera su madre, no iba a prohibirle a Effie el malcriar a su hermano.

Como el año anterior, tras los Juegos, Haymitch se recluyó por cinco días, se la pasaba en su recámara o en el patio con los gansos, solo, bebiendo a escondidas las botellas que de nuevo había llevado en su maleta. Y agradeció que en esta ocasión no lo presionaran para salir y le dieran su espacio, y eso quizás en parte se debía a que su madre y hermano se encontraban muy entretenidos con su esposa. Effie se la pasaba en la cocina o en la sala en compañía de Eva y a veces salían a caminar, pero sin abandonar la Aldea de los Vencedores, más que nada como medida de seguridad para la rubia, pues tras los Juegos podrían toparse con varias personas molestas con él.

Según le había comentado su madre, los padres de Jonathan habían tardado dos días en reclamar su cuerpo. Pero Amelia, por el contrario, había hecho llorar a medio distrito debido a que era una chica muy querida por todos.

La tarde del sexto día decidió que ya era suficiente y bajó a unirse a su familia. Se acercó a la sala solo para escuchar una conversación entre su madre y su esposa.

― Deberías dejarlo, no seas tonta ― identificó la voz de su madre.

Él se detuvo cuando iba a ingresar a la sala y decidió esconderse tras el muro para continuar espiando.

― No, él es bueno, aunque no lo demuestre. Además, te olvidas del asunto del bebé.

― Hoy en día no necesitas forzosamente a un hombre para criar un hijo. Lo digo por experiencia, aunque en mi caso fue por otras circunstancias.

Haymitch sintió la rabia creciendo en su interior. ¿Effie estaba embarazada? Ingresó a la sala echó una furia y cuando iba a decir algo se detuvo.

― ¡Le va a confesar que está embarazada! ― comentó la rubia y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Pero las dos mujeres sintieron su presencia y se giraron a verlo.

― Mira quien decidió salir de su escondite ― sonrió su madre.

Él frunció el ceño y volteó a ver la pantalla frente a ellas ― ¿Están viendo telenovelas? ― preguntó incrédulo mientras lo abandonaba la rabia que había sentido segundos antes.

― ¿Quieres verla con nosotras? Es "El dolor del amor prohibido".

― Que nombre tan estúpido.

― ¡Haymitch! ― exclamaron las dos.

― Está buenísima, es de unos hermanos que se enamoran ― le dijo Effie.

― Genial, incesto. ¡No puedo creer que vengas a ver con mi madre esa basura!

― Ósea, obvio no son hermanos de verdad, una enfermera cambió al niño por su propio sobrino al nacer, para que no se convirtiera en un futuro en un agente de paz.

― Sigue siendo basura.

― ¡Mitch! ― su madre le habló en un tono que hizo que volteara a verla ― Es de mis telenovelas favoritas y fui yo quien hizo que Effie comenzara a verla.

― ¿Te gusta eso? ― señaló la pantalla.

― La señora Undersee me hacía sentarme a verlas con ella y discutía las tramas conmigo. Ahora que no trabajo y tengo más tiempo libre, son una buena distracción.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo ― Lo siento ― debió suponerlo, la nueva vida que ahora tenía su madre era más cómoda, pero en cierta forma la había alejado de sus amigas quienes debían trabajar todo el día para ayudar a mantener a sus familias como lo había hecho ella misma antes.

― Ya se acabaron los comerciales, siéntate con nosotras que ya se va a terminar el capítulo de hoy.

Así lo hizo, y ahora se sentía un poco ridículo por haberlas interrumpido, aunque mientras ellas no quitaban los ojos de la pantalla y comentaban lo que sucedía en la telenovela, él no pudo evitar sonreír. Su madre y su esposa tenían una muy buena relación, Effie era sincera con ella y podía notarla más relajada a como se comportaba en el Capitolio.

Cuando aparecieron los créditos en la pantalla, escuchó sollozos a su lado ― ¿Están llorando?

― ¿No lo viste? ― preguntó Effie.

― Nop.

― Bueno ― se puso de pie su madre ― Prepararé algo de té. Y ve pensando qué quieres hacer ya que es obvio que no te sentarás a ver telenovelas con nosotras.

― ¡Yo sé que podemos hacer! ― exclamó su esposa ― Ahorita vengo ― dicho esto desapareció rumbo a las escaleras.

Conociéndola, no dudaba que fuera por algún tonto juego de mesa.

Estaba equivocado.

Effie regresó a la sala cargada de muchos folders de colores ― Le dije a Emelina, la asistente de papá, que me imprimiera todo esto, y me encanta que es tan organizada cómo yo.

― ¿Qué es, querida? ― se adelantó a preguntar su madre cuando regresó a la sala con una charola con tazas de té.

― Cada folder representa a una de las universidades del Capitolio, y en cada uno están todas las ofertas de carreras profesionales que ofrecen.

― ¿Vas a ingresar a la universidad?

― Vamos ― respondió, Effie.

― Quieres decir que mi hijo va a ir a la universidad ― preguntó incrédula al tiempo que le aguaban los ojos.

― ¡Diablos, ma! No te pongas así, no he decidido aun si quiero o no ir.

― Mi hijo va a ir a la universidad ― sonrió ― Jamás imaginé que esto fuera posible ― colocando la charola en la mesa, se volteó para abrazarlo.

Haymitch suspiró, ahora no podría negarse. Aunque nunca había estado en sus planes, tendría que elegir una carrera y una universidad.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo para esta historia y para mí, han renovado mi inspiración de nuevo, en serio.**

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? Que tal Peeta y Katniss? que creen que pase entre Katniss y su suegra?**

 **Y sobre hayffie, que dijeron: Está embarazada Effie! pues no, jajaja sorry por eso. Bueno, aquí les quiero hacer una consulta, qué creen que pueda estudiar Haymitch?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, no puedo creer que ya van 39 capítulos. Muchas gracias de todo corazón a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo: Abby501, Sizi, lakunoichiftv, 96AleG, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, claudiacobos79, annacaballero, caro, 0catita, Ilovehayffie, EternalReader15, Brujita22, Gagonaya, BrendaTHG y a los guest.**

 **Saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	40. Dos meses

Capítulo 40

 **Dos Meses**

― ¿Estamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Peeta y Katniss o en una convención de hoteleros y restauranteros? ― rio Portia.

― Pero mira bien qué hoteleros y restauranteros son, querida. Ni más ni menos que los más ricos de Panem ― señaló Effie.

― También invitaron vencedores ― Cinna levantó la mano para saludar a Cashmere de lejos.

― Claro, a los más populares. Esto parece reunión de profesionales ― le contestó su colega.

Katniss volteó alrededor desde la mesa que estaba compartiendo en ese momento con los estilistas y su escolta, estaba tratando de localizar a Peeta entre tantas personas. Había estado junto a él más temprano cuando saludaron a Finnick y Annie, antes que la pareja se disculpara y se marcharan pronto debido a que la esposa del vencedor del Cuatro, quien ya lucía un enorme vientre a sus siete meses de embarazo, no se sentía muy bien esa noche.

Se encontraban en uno de los jardines del club campestre del cual eran miembros los Mellark; el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con lámparas colgantes cuadradas de cristal, árboles completamente iluminados y muchas flores en tonalidades pastel. Por supuesto ella no había opinado nada sobre la fiesta, todo había sido organizado por su suegra a su gusto, pero la verdad no le importaba.

― Creo que te están buscando ― le susurró Cinna justo antes de que Barbara se parara a un lado de la mesa. La mujer saltaba a la vista con el elegante vestido blanco que lucía.

― ¡Ahí estás, querida! ― apretó los labios ― Qué rápido terminaste tu charla con los señores Mayfair.

― Solo vine a tomar algo y los señores Mayfair dijeron que irían a degustar los bocadillos ― ¿por qué tenía esa misma sensación que de niña cuando estaba a punto de recibir un regaño?

― En ese caso debiste acompañarlos. ¿Conoces la importante cadena de restaurantes de los que son dueños?

― No.

― Exacto. Tienes mucho que aprender ― la fulminó con la mirada ― Ven conmigo, ahora charlarás con los Gold ― le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apurara. Solo faltó que le chasqueara los dedos.

Y estaba segura de que la hubiera tomado del brazo para se moviera más de prisa si no se hubiera acercado en ese momento la coordinadora del evento a consultar algo con ella.

― Ahora tiene sentido toda la charla que te dio el día de la coronación ― le dijo su estilista en voz baja antes de que se pusiera de pie.

Suspiró y se alisó la falda del hermoso vestido que le había diseñado Cinna. Éste era de seda color verde esmeralda, con cuello V no muy pronunciado, tirantes delgados y suelto a través del busto; la espalda iba completamente descubierta y en la cintura y cadera se ajustaba un poco y traía un lazo de la misma tela en un nudo que caía al frente; la falda tenía un corte circular con una abertura al frente y más largo de la parte de atrás. Lo que más le gustaba del vestido a parte del color, era lo austero, no tenía una sola piedra. El cabello lo traía completamente recogido en una intrincada trenza y las únicas piezas de joyería que tenía eran los aretes de diamante en corte princesa que le había prestado Effie, un prendedor en el cabello y un brazalete.

Volteó a ver al moreno una vez más, quien le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos. Le había contado sobre lo que conversación con la señora Mellark en la ceremonia de coronación, ya que éste las había visto. Básicamente, la madre de Peeta se había referido a su futura unión con el más joven de sus hijos como si fuera una transacción comercial, una que podría hacerlas ganar a las dos ― como si a ella le interesara el dinero ― incluso se había referido a ella utilizando las palabras aliada y socia comercial. Le había ofrecido asesoría en los negocios y de una manera sutil, le dio a entender que esperaba que la obedeciera en todo para no caer de su gracia como su nuera Johanna.

A Katniss no le caía nada bien su futura suegra, no podía gustarle después de lo que Peeta le había contado sobre ella y de cómo lo trataba. Así que le era difícil confiar en una persona así, además Johanna ya le había advertido sobre ella, todo lo hacía con un propósito. Por otra parte, su relación con Peeta tenía poco y aún no estaban casados, no podía echarse de enemiga a la señora Mellark tan pronto.

Barbara la llevó con los señores Gold, quienes se le hicieron conocidos, y cuando se volteó el joven a su lado, supo por qué.

― ¡Katniss!

― Regulus ― sonrió. Claro, era su familia, ahora sabía que había visto su fotografía en algún lado. Y a pesar de ser amigo de Peeta y sus hermanos, eran los dueños de la cadena hotelera Gold.

El joven de cabello azul se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― ¡Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo! Mira, te quiero presentar a mi prometida, Cassandra Heart.

Ella la saludó y al ver lo hermosa y alta que era la joven, recordó que le habían comentado que era una modelo famosa, pero fuera de eso, era una persona sencilla y agradable.

Katniss agradeció la presencia de Regulus y que su suegra se hubiera distraído, no se sentía cómoda hablando sola con extraños como la pretendía mantener ocupada toda la velada la señora Mellark.

― ¿Dónde está Peeta? No lo he visto ― le preguntó Regulus después de un rato.

― Buena pregunta, yo tampoco ― volteó hacia los lados cuando unas manos se deslizaron por su cintura.

― ¿Me buscabas? ― le susurró al oído.

Ella giró la cabeza y Peeta le dio un rápido beso en los labios, antes de soltarla para saludar al joven Gold y su novia.

Las dos parejas charlaron un rato, era mucho más fácil para Katniss llevar una conversación junto a su prometido, sobre todo cuando éste era quien llevaba casi toda la charla.

Cuando Peeta se disculpó un momento para hablar con alguien más, ella hizo lo mismo y fue a una de las mesas de bocadillos donde había visto antes a Johanna y Rye.

― ¿Disfrutando la fiesta, descerebrada? ― Jo se metió una uva a la boca ― Debo decir que Barbara se lució más en esta fiesta que en la de Bannock y mía.

― Eso es porque le robaste a su hijo favorito ― rio Rye.

Katniss tomó una pequeña tartaleta con fresas― Creo que puedo contar con los dedos de las manos a las personas que conozco. Y la verdad es que nunca se me ha dado bien el charlar con desconocidos.

Rye pasó un brazo por sus hombros ― No te le despegues a Peeta, deja que él haga todo el trabajo.

― Pero tu madre insiste en presentarme a todas estas personas y luego me deja sola y Peeta… ― se quedó callada en cuanto lo vio. Su prometido ahora charlaba con una chica de cabello con diferentes tonalidades de rosa, sin duda era muy guapa, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la forma en la que no dejaba de tocar a su novio a cada rato.

Los otros dos se dieron cuenta también cuando ella no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando fijamente al frente.

― ¡No puedo creer que la bruja invitara a su exnovia! ― comentó Jo.

― No creo que la haya invitado específicamente a ella, pero es prácticamente la dueña de este club, toda su familia fue invitada ― se encogió de hombros el segundo de los Mellark ― Ya sabes, para mamá primero van los negocios. Lo que significa que no le importa que esa pequeña interesada le haya roto el corazón a Peet.

― _¡Exnovia!_ ― pensó. Mientras sentía como se le helaba la sangre y una pesada piedra se asentaba en su estómago, perdiendo por completo las ganas de continuar comiendo la tartaleta. No podía apartar la mirada.

― ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, descerebrada? ― le pegó en el brazo Johanna ― ¿Estás celosa? ― le preguntó en tono de burla.

― ¡Claro que no! ― frunció el ceño.

― No te preocupes por ella. Créeme que jamás había visto a mi hermanito tan enamorado como lo está de ti ― trató de tranquilizarla, Rye.

― Sí, apuesto a que solo era sexo ― la vencedora del Siete movió la mano para restarle importancia.

Ella abrió más los ojos y volteó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Peeta, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse. Comenzaba a sentirse muy molesta, y más al ver que la mujer de cabello rosa no le quitaba las manos de encima y no veía que él hiciera algo por alejarla.

― ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro aquí! Debí imaginar que estarían holgazaneando ― se acercó a ellos la señora Mellark ― Ya llegaron los de la revista que nos harán la sesión fotográfica ― recorrió a Johanna con la mirada ― Te dije que odiaba el rojo ― le dijo entre dientes.

La castaña se pasó las manos por el ajustado vestido ― A Bannock le encanta este color.

Barbara levantó una ceja ― Lo sé, mi hijo siempre tuvo preferencia por lo vulgar ― dicho esto se giró ― los espero en cinco minutos en el salón de enfrente. Rye, avísales a tus hermanos.

El hermano de Peeta y su cuñada comenzaron a reír.

― ¿Por qué se ríen? ― preguntó extrañada ― Se acaba de burlar de ti, Jo.

― Tengo que admitirlo, por más que la desprecie, sabe responder rápido a los ataques. Pero me aseguraré de estar a su lado en cada una de las fotografías ― le guiñó un ojo ― Iré por Bannock.

Rye le puso una mano sobre el brazo y le dio un ligero apretón ― Que no te asusten estas dos, su relación siempre ha sido así, ya hasta nos lo tomamos a broma ― desvió la mirada hacia un lado ― Anda, ve por mi hermano.

Katniss colocó el plato que traía en las manos sobre la mesa. Respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y levantó la cabeza como le pedía Effie que hiciera a cada rato en su intento de mejorarle la postura. Aun estaba molesta y lo único que deseaba era alejar a esa mujer de su prometido.

Caminó hasta ellos ― Peeta, te estaba buscando.

El rostro de su novio se iluminó al verla y de inmediato la abrazó por los hombros, ella lo abrazó por la cintura y a pesar de estar en contra de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, levantó la cabeza para que Peeta la besara y se aseguró de que no fuera un beso corto.

La risa de la mujer frente a ellos se desvaneció, y cuando se sintió ignorada, carraspeó.

Peeta rompió el beso ― Lo siento, no las presenté. Kat, te presento a Juno Alexander. Juno, te presento a mi prometida, Katniss Everdeen.

Ellas solo intercambiaron una sonrisa forzada antes de que Katniss le dijera que los estaban esperando para una sesión de fotos.

Se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia el salón tomados de la mano, pero apenas estuvieron fuera de la vista de la chica, ella lo soltó y comenzó a caminar de prisa.

― Espera, Katniss.

Ella a propósito aceleró el paso, pero culpó a los estúpidos zapatos de tacón que traía, el no poder avanzar más rápido.

De nuevo él trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella se llevó las manos a la falda del vestido, con la excusa de levantarla un poco para poder caminar mejor.

― Katniss, ¿te pasa algo?

― Tu madre se va a molestar si llegamos tarde ― comenzó a subir unas escaleras de cantera que llevaban al salón.

― No me importa ― la tomó del brazo para hacer que se detuviera.

― Pues a mí sí ― se sacudió su mano antes de continuar deprisa.

La sesión de fotos fue relativamente rápida para la cantidad de fotografías que les tomaron. Johanna se aseguró como lo prometió de molestar a la señora Mellark colocándose a su lado en cada una de las fotografías familiares. Y cuando les pidieron posar a ellos dos solos como pareja, Katniss sonrió como lo tenía ya practicado, pero ignoró cada uno de los intentos de Peeta de saber qué le pasaba.

Cuando salieron del salón para reintegrarse a la fiesta, Peeta la tomó de un brazo y la llevó a un lado impidiendo que huyera de nuevo de él.

― ¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

― Nada ― le contestó cortante.

― No me digas que nada cuando es claro que estás molesta. ¿Es por mí? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ― preguntó preocupado.

Ella resopló, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos, porque si lo hacía cedería.

De reojo notó que Peeta se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de tomarla de los brazos, aunque ella se negó a descruzarlos.

― Por favor, Katniss, explícame qué pasó. ¿Hice algo mal? Mamá te dijo algo ¿no es así?

― Tu madre no tardará en dar su discurso a los invitados. Tenemos que bajar.

― Me importa un comino lo que haga ella. Lo único que me importa eres tú ― la tomó del mentón y la obligó a voltearlo a ver ― Háblame, por favor.

Ella se sacudió sus manos y le lanzó una mirada molesta ― Se supone que estamos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, pero me has ignorado toda la noche. No conozco a nadie de las personas allá abajo y tú madre se la ha pasado presentándome a un montón de extraños con los que he tenido que conversar y no me gusta hablar con desconocidos. Mientras tú… ― apretó los labios ― Mientras tú te la has pasado riendo con tus amigos y coqueteando con tus exnovias dejando que te manoseen― le dijo todo de manera rápida y sin pensarlo. Cuando reaccionó sobre las palabras que dejó que escaparan su boca, huyó antes de que un aturdido Peeta le contestara.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¡Katniss! ¿dónde estabas? ― la detuvo su escolta al pie de la escalera ― La señora Mellark ya va a iniciar su discurso, date prisa y vete al escenario.

Escuchó a Peeta bajando las escaleras tras ella, pero no lo espero.

Una vez sobre el escenario, se colocó a un lado de sus suegros y se forzó a sonreír mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón.

¿Qué diablos había pasado allá arriba? ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso a Peeta? Apostaba que había sonado como una loca novia celosa.

Cuando sintió la presencia de Peeta a su derecha. La señora Mellark comenzó con su discurso de agradecimiento a los invitados por acompañarlos en esa noche tan especial.

Katniss trató de poner atención a las palabras de su suegra para olvidarse del enojo que aun sentía. Si no supiera nada sobre Barbara Mellark, juraría que estaba realmente emocionada por su futura boda, pero recordó que todo lo hacía con un propósito, ya se enteraría más delante de sus intenciones.

Y mientras su suegra hablaba, ella repasó con la mirada a todas las personas que estaban ahí reunidas. ¡Se sentía tan diferente a todas ellas! ¿cómo podría encajar en ese mundo? Se topó con la mirada de la chica de cabello rosa, se había colocado al frente y entonces se dio cuenta de lo guapa que era y el gran cuerpo que tenía, el busto prácticamente le saltaba del corsé del vestido. Ella era todo lo contrario.

Un miedo inexplicable comenzó a invadirla. No quería estar ahí. No podía estar ahí y volteó hacia los lados para ver si habría alguna manera de escapar de ese lugar sin que la vieran.

En el momento en que la señora Mellark iba a terminar el discurso, Peeta le pidió el micrófono.

― Toda mi vida estuve esperando por esa persona especial a la que le entregaría mi corazón ― dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó la mano lo que la sorprendió y la hizo prestarle atención, dejando de lado momentáneamente sus sueños de fuga ― Creí que el amor a primera vista solo era un cuento, un sueño, pero en el momento en que te vi me di cuenta de que eras la indicada ― levantó su mano para besarle el dorso ― Tú hiciste mi sueño realidad, y todavía tengo que pellizcarme cuando pienso que dentro de dos meses serás mi esposa para recordarme que no estoy soñando ― dio un paso más hacia ella ― Te amo, Katniss. Eres la única.

Los invitados habían hecho exclamaciones ante las palabras de Peeta, pero Katniss había dejado de lado todo concentrándose únicamente en su prometido.

La frase "te amo" definitivamente la asustaba y no formaba parte de su vocabulario, pero lo que la había aterrado de su declaración de amor fue cuando mencionó que solo faltaban dos meses para convertirse en su esposa.

No opuso resistencia cuando Peeta la tomó de la cintura y la besó, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y por miedo a verse descubierta y demostrar su miedo a todos.

Dos meses.

Dos meses.

Era como si por fin comprendiera que iba a casarse en no más de sesenta días. Diario alguien hablaba de la boda a su alrededor, incluso había tenido varias pruebas para su vestido de novia, pero no lo había digerido hasta ese momento. Era muy poco tiempo.

Dos meses.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Chaff le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda cuando tomó asiento a su lado en una de las salas lounge que habían colocado más temprano por todo el jardín ― ¡Ánimo, amigo! Esta es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, lo menos que puedes hacer es sonreír un poco.

― Yo no pedí una estúpida fiesta ― fijó la mirada al frente donde Effie reía con unas amigas ― Esto no lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por ella ― lo dijo en voz baja para que solo el moreno escuchara ― Ni siquiera conozco a la mayoría de las personas que están aquí.

― Bueno, al menos nos invitó a nosotros.

Haymitch volteó a ambos lados, repasando con la mirada a sus colegas vencedores que Effie había invitado. A la izquierda se encontraba Beete con la esposa, frente a ellos Lyme y su prometido, Brutus y su esposa, Gregory y Chaff a sus lados. Supo que había invitado a más vencedores que no habían podido o no habían querido asistir, como Shimmer del Uno, pero no le importaba, al menos estaba sentado con los que más se llevaba.

― Gregory, ¿por qué jamás te veo en ninguna fiesta con tu esposa? ― le preguntó Olaya, la esposa de Brutus.

― Este no es el tipo de fiestas que le gustan a Agape.

― ¿Qué tipo de fiestas le gustan a ella?

― Las fiestas en las que todos los invitados están desnudos, cambiando cada cinco minutos de pareja para poder coger con la mayoría ― se encogió de hombros y se llevó su vaso a los labios, como si lo que hubiera dicho no dejara con la boca abierta al resto del grupo.

― Suena divertido ― Brutus fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo que se hizo.

― Ni lo sueñes, cariño. Tienes prohibido ir a sus fiestas ― Olaya se puso de pie ― Ven, vamos a bailar ― lanzándole una mirada a los demás, comentó ― Desde que nació Enzo, ya no tenemos oportunidad de ir a muchas fiestas.

― ¿No tienes niñeras? ― preguntó incrédula Millana, la esposa de Beete.

― Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca se puede confiar plenamente en ellas.

― Yo lo hago todo el tiempo ― comentó Millana al tiempo que le daba un trago a su copa de champagne.

― Es sobreprotectora ― susurró Brutus.

― No me molestes con eso ― su esposa le dio un golpecito en el pecho ― No puedes culparme después de todo lo que pasamos cuando nació. Vámonos a la pista.

La pareja se fue, y pronto la siguieron Beete y su esposa.

― Cariño ¿quieres bailar? ― preguntó Lisardo, el prometido de Lyme.

La vencedora del Dos se mostraba algo aturdida y no le quitaba la vista a Gregory.

― ¿Perdón?

― Vamos, Lyme. Vete a bailar ― le comentó su mentor.

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar y tomando la mano de Lisardo, se marcharon.

― ¡Vaya bomba que soltaste, amigo! ― comentó Chaff cuando se quedaron los tres solos.

― Solo dije la verdad. Si a Agape no le avergüenza hacer ese tipo de fiestas, ¿por qué habría de mantenerlo en secreto? Además, Lyme necesita abrir los ojos, le pasa lo que le sucedía a Haymitch.

Él frunció el ceño ― ¿De qué hablas?

― De la suerte que tuviste con Effie y lo ciego que estabas para verlo.

Él hizo un gesto. Era lo que siempre le repetía su madre.

― ¡Sí! Incluso hasta te defiende de Callyope ― rio Chaff.

Haymitch rodó los ojos ― Ni me lo recuerdes. No puedo creer que lo hayan publicado en esa revista de chismes.

― Recuerda que todo lo que haces puede ser grabado y utilizado en tu contra. Y pensar que yo estaba en mi sala y no me enteré, hubiera sacado también mi teléfono para grabarlas ― Greg también rio.

A él no le daba mucha gracia. Effie había hecho un escándalo cuando se enteró que habían publicado lo sucedido con todo y fotografías que había tomado uno de los patrocinadores, además había generado una discusión y regaño por parte de su suegra hacia su esposa por no saber comportarse como una dama.

― No lo molestemos más, Greg. Mira ya se enojó ― Chaff le hizo una seña a un mesero y tomó todos los vasos de whiskey que traía ― Mejor bebe y quita esa cara que traes.

― No tengo otra ― se terminó lo que quedaba de whiskey en su vaso y tomó otro.

― Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a estudiar? Ya va a comenzar el ciclo.

Frunció los labios ― Sí, ya. Creo que Sociología.

― En la Universidad de New Hope, ¿verdad? La del Barrio Viejo es genial, amigo. Es mi Alma Mater.

― Algunas materias son en línea, en otras tendría que asistir. Pero al menos está en la parte más interesante de la ciudad.

― Vas a estudiar lo mismo que León ― Chaff hizo referencia a uno de los personajes principales de la saga más famosa que escribió Lucrecia.

― Me gusta el personaje.

― A Loki le va a fascinar escuchar esto. Y creo que a ti te alegrara saber que ella piensa continuar esta saga.

― ¿En serio?

― Te digo, amigo. Este nuevo tratamiento está obrando milagros, deberías verla, ya es otra. Solo le faltan cuatro sesiones más para terminar. Creo que esto ha renovado su esperanza e inspiración, espera varios libros más.

― Espera, espera, espera ― los interrumpió Greg ― ¿Estás diciendo que vas a ir a la universidad? ― se dirigió a él.

Se encogió de hombros ― Así es. Aunque no me entusiasma mucho la idea, estoy atrapado en el Capitolio con mucho tiempo libre. Además, la familia de Effie no ha dejado de presionarme, es eso o trabajar con mi suegro y cuñado en su empresa.

― ¿Qué va a estudiar Effie? ― le preguntó el moreno.

― Estaba indecisa, por una parte, quería complacer a su padre y estudiar Administración de Empresas, pero su pasión siempre ha sido la Arquitectura, así que la convencí de que hiciera lo que realmente quería y no lo que otros esperaban de ella. Otra ventaja es que no iremos a la misma universidad, ella ira a la Top Hill de Panem.

― Claro, una de las más caras y prestigiosas del Capitolio. ¿Ya saben tus suegros lo que vas a estudiar?

― Sí ― rio ― Por supuesto trataron de convencerme de que cambiara, mi suegra dice que iré a la peor universidad, la de vagos y drogadictos. Creo que eso terminó por convencerme ― volvió a reír.

― Yo también quiero hacerlo ― les dijo el vencedor del Dos.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Estudiar. Agape jamás me dio esa opción, apuesto a que cree que será una perdida de tiempo para mí, pero necesito hacer algo o terminaré por darme un tiro.

Ahora fue turno de Haymitch de abrir mucho los ojos, algo en el tono de amargura en la voz de Gregory, le decía que no lo comentó solo a modo de broma.

― ¿Quién sabe? Igual y podría convertirme en tu compañero, Haymitch.

― ¿Te interesa la sociología? ― preguntó Chaff.

― La verdad no me importa lo que estudie, mientras pueda salir de la casa.

― Hazlo ― lo apoyó ― Puedo pasarte toda la información que tengo ― algo le decía que, si Gregory no se ocupaba en otra cosa, cumpliría su amenaza.

Continuaron charlando y bebiendo, mientras las parejas que estaban bailando regresaron poco a poco de nuevo a sentarse.

― ¡Haymitch! ― se acercó Effie hasta donde estaban ― ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo? ― se paró a su lado y no pudo evitar posar la vista en la mesa de centro donde estaban todos los vasos vacíos.

― ¿Qué pasa, Effie? No te lleves a nuestro muchacho, mejor convive con nosotros un rato.

El rubio pasó una mano por su cintura y de un tirón hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Después le dio un beso en el cuello ― Pareces colibrí con ese vestido.

― ¿No te gusta? ― preguntó bajando la mirada al vestido verde iridiscente con rosa y amarillo en la parte de la falda.

― No dije eso, solo que pareces un colibrí. Además, te la has pasado moviéndote de un lugar a otro toda la noche. Quédate aquí.

― No puedo, ni tu tampoco, necesito que vengas conmigo porque ya llegó la fotógrafa que va a publicar el evento.

― ¿Por qué invitaste a la prensa? ― preguntó molesto, pero en voz baja, aunque el ruido de la música impedía que los escucharan los demás.

― Somos celebridades, salimos en revistas, es lo que hacemos.

― Pues a mi no me interesa salir en una revista para levantarte más el ego, princesa.

― Haymitch ya está aquí, por favor, vamos al área de la piscina. Solo serán pocas fotos con nuestros amigos y listo ― le imploró con la mirada.

― Esos de allá no son mis amigos, son tuyos. Mis amigos están sentados aquí. Si tanto te interesa, tomarás las fotos aquí, o no saldré en ninguna.

― No me hagas esto ― le siseó.

― Es mi última palabra ― la tomó de la cintura y la puso de pie.

Al final, Effie tuvo que ceder y las fotografías que les tomaron fueron en esa mesa con sus amigos vencedores.

Después de eso, sus compañeros comenzaron a retirarse poco a poco, quedando solamente en compañía de Gregory.

― Tu esposa tiene amigas muy guapas ― le comentó su amigo sin quitar la vista de la pista donde un grupo de muchachas bailaban solas al ritmo de la música del Dj.

― A mí todas me parecen iguales ― ya tenía la mirada algo vidriosa por todo el alcohol consumido ― Si se quitaran todo lo postizo que traen encima, apuesto a que ya no se te harían tan atractivas.

― Effie es guapa.

― Seh ― le dio otro trago a su vaso ― Y natural cien porciento. Su problema es lo superficial, vanidosa y egoísta que es a veces.

Su amigo rio ― Es capitolina, ¿qué esperabas? Crees que alguna de sus amigas quiera… tú sabes.

― Adelante, a puesto a que más de una.

― Con una me basta. Quiero algo normal por una vez, odio los tríos y esas cosas ― se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco.

Haymitch lo alcanzó a tomar del brazo para evitar que cayera y rio ― No creo que puedas llegar a la pista tu solo.

― Entonces ayúdame.

Él tampoco estaba muy estable, pero se las arreglaron para llegar hasta la pista de baile sin tropezar una sola vez.

― ¿Qué haces, Haymitch? ― le preguntó Effie en cuanto lo vio, al tiempo que su amigo sin perder el tiempo comenzaba a charlar con las chicas.

― ¿Quieres bailar? ― la tomó de la cintura y la pegó por completo a él, mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado al otro.

― ¡Estás borracho!

― Estoy disfrutando de mi estúpida fiesta.

― Hice todo esto por ti, cómo puedes decir eso.

Se agachó para susurrarle al oído ― Todo lo haces por ti, no por mí, princesa.

Ella lo empujó por el pecho ― Lo estas arruinando todo. Deberías aprender a ser más agradecido.

― Si no quieres bailar, entonces ya me voy a dormir ― de todas formas, no quería estar ahí, y en ese mismo momento le apetecía más echarse sobre su cama.

― ¡Cuidado! ― le gritaron.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la pisada y caerse, sintiéndose rodeado de agua mientras todo se volvía negro.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Haymitch! ― le grito, pero su esposo no estaba haciendo ningún intento por salir a flote, perecía haberse desmayado ― ¡Haymitch! ― gritó de nuevo.

A su alrededor todos observaban lo ocurrido sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por salvarlo. Unos incluso reían como si se hubiera arrojado a propósito. Así que, sin pensarlo más, se aventó de un clavado y nadó al fondo para tomar a Haymitch por un brazo y sacarlo a la superficie. Una vez arriba, nadó con un brazo sosteniendo a su esposo con el otro y llegó hasta la orilla, donde la ayudaron a sacarlo.

― ¡Haymitch, reacciona! ― se sentía aterrada, pero a pesar de su miedo se posicionó para darle los primeros auxilios.

Jamás había dado respiración boca a boca, pero lo había visto muchas veces en la televisión. Después de darle la primera respiración, él comenzó a toser agua y reaccionó. Effie lo ayudó a voltearse apoyado en sus brazos, y cuando terminó de toser, vomitó.

No se había dado cuenta de que todos a su alrededor continuaban observándolos. Hasta que dos amigos suyos los ayudaron a ponerse de pie y se ofrecieron a llevarlo a la recámara.

Effie no podía parar de temblar mientras los seguía escaleras arriba escurriendo agua, y no sabía si era por frío, lo cual era tonto ya que no hacía frio en esa época del año, por miedo, coraje o humillación por lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando le quitó a Haymitch la ropa mojada y se aseguró de que se encontraba bien, aunque profundamente dormido, ella se cambió de ropa, arregló su maquillaje y cabello para poder regresar a la fiesta en la que había perdido por completo interés, pero en la que aún se encontraban algunos invitados.

Pero el evento que había planeado durante semanas para que saliera perfecto, el que esperaba hiciera olvidar a las personas sobre su discusión con Callyope ― que por cierto la prensa se encargó de exagerar más de lo que era ― y que esperaba mejorara su imagen, resultó contraproducente.

En los siguientes días, los programas televisivos que hablaban sobre la vida de las celebridades mostrarían una y otra vez un video en el que aparecía la caída de Haymitch a la piscina.

― ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto, Haymitch! ― apagó furiosa el televisor y arrojó el control sobre la cama ― Ahora somos una burla ¡No dejan de mencionar lo borracho que estabas!

― Eso ― señaló la pantalla ― Te lo hiciste tu sola, princesa. Porque, aunque te empeñes en referirte a la fiesta como mía, sabes perfectamente que lo hiciste solo por ti. Yo no lo pedí, sabes que no me gustan. Así que ahora aprende a lidiar con las consecuencias. Además, el video lo filtró uno de tus "amigos" ― hizo comillas ― creo que es una buena oportunidad para que también evalúes quienes son realmente tus amigos.

Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

― Vas a dejar la bebida.

Él rio exageradamente ― Lo siento, pero no. Si no te gusta, debiste dejarme en el fondo de la piscina. Al menos puedes ver el lado positivo en todo esto, quedaste como una heroína ante los ojos de todo mundo ― salió de la recámara, azotando fuerte la puerta.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y dejó fluir las lágrimas. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían salirle como lo planeaba? ¿Por qué Haymitch no podía comportarse como ella lo deseaba?

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **La tan ansiada boda de Peeta y Katniss está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Qué opinan de la fiesta de compromiso?**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias para la boda.**

 **Por cierto, para el vestido verde de Katniss me inspiré en el famoso vestido verde que usa Kiera Knightley en la película Atonement, búsquenlo en google, es hermoso. Solo pongan "vestido verde Atonenment"**

 **Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias para la carrera de Haymitch, ya verán más adelante por qué elegí Sociología.**

 **ah! una de ustedes si se dio cuenta de la relación. Recuerdan que Kristel se ofreció como tributo porque su padre la quería casar a la fuerza con un joven que estaba medio loco? bueno ese chico vendría siendo sobrino de Jonathan!, así que de haberse casado con él, quizás nuestra Kristel hubiera sufrido un peor destino que el de la arena.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Me encantan sus comentarios y sugerencias, ya han visto muchas de ustedes que si las tomo en cuenta al escribir los capítulos.**

 **Gracias en especial por sus comentarios: laurita5811, TheOnlyHayffie, Sizi, Amortetia, AdyMellark87, claudiacobos79, Brujita22, Abby501, lakunoichiftv, Ilovehayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Valeria Luis, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya y a los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	41. La sorpresa

Capítulo 41

 **Favor de leer nota al final*****

 **La sorpresa**

Ese día se cumplía ya una semana desde la fiesta de compromiso. El tiempo parecía ir más deprisa de lo normal y cada día le costaba más asimilar que pronto se convertiría en la señora de Peeta Mellark.

Durante la fiesta, después de los discursos de su suegra y su novio, Peeta ya no se apartó de su lado, y aunque éste se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, Katniss fue capaz de ocultar el pánico que sentía tras el pequeño desplante de enojo y celos que tuvo antes de subir al escenario. Peeta por su parte, trataba de ocultar la satisfacción que le había provocado el verla celosa, y el resto de la noche se la pasó repitiéndole que la amaba, que era la única mujer en su vida y que no tenía comparación con ninguna otra.

Los días siguientes se vieron a diario, pero solo para cumplir con los compromisos que tenían con los diferentes medios de comunicación ya que Peeta tenía mucho trabajo, aunque su comunicación continuaba el resto del día a través de mensajes de texto, mensajes a los cuales Katniss ya les había agarrado gusto pues a través de ellos podía disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos y fingir una felicidad que no sentía realmente.

Lo que Katniss no terminaba por entender era el renovado interés de todo mundo por su boda. De acuerdo, los Juegos del Amor habían tenido mucho éxito y ella y Peeta se habían convertido en una pareja muy querida por el público, pero, aunque antes de los Juegos del Hambre ya tenían múltiples compromisos, éstos parecían haberse duplicado, y absolutamente todos los entrevistadores y presentadores se mostraban excesivamente entusiasmados por su próxima unión.

También notó otro hecho, aunque ya existía un nuevo vencedor, el público seguía hablando sobre los trágicos amantes ― como habían sido bautizados Helmer y Kristel ― y lo injusto y triste de su deceso. Cuando le preguntó a su escolta si era normal que las personas aun hablaran de los tributos caídos, ésta le contestó que se traba de un hecho sin precedentes, pues por lo general, una vez que había un nuevo vencedor, los otros participantes quedaban en el olvido.

Suspiró y se vio una vez más en el espejo del baño. Peeta pasaría a recogerla, le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, pero ella sentía que el miedo podía leerse fácilmente en su rostro, así que hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: ensayar frente a un espejo su sonrisa. Effie siempre le comentaba que parecía forzada cuando lo hacía para las cámaras, pero ahora necesitaba desesperadamente que ésta saliera natural o su prometido se daría cuenta de que le pasaba algo ahora que estarían solos.

Sacudió los hombros tratando de relajar su postura y mientras sonreía por tercera vez, pensó en Prim ― _lo haces por ella_ ― se recordó una vez más ― _todo esto es por tu familia_ ― y con el rostro de su hermana en la mente, logró que su sonrisa saliera de forma un poco más natural.

Suspiró de nuevo, ya no podía hacer nada más. Salió del baño, tomó la bolsa cruzada que su escolta le insistía en cargar y bajó para buscar a Haymitch. No necesitaba pedir permiso para salir con Peeta, pero sí debía avisar por seguridad dónde y con quién estaría. Buscó a su mentor y no lo encontró por ningún lado. Era extraño, antes de los Juegos podía verlo en la casa a cualquier hora del día, pero ahora nunca estaba; llegaba por las noches para cenar o a veces más tarde, de forma que Effie y ella debían cenar solas.

Se dirigió al taller de Effie, que en realidad era la casa de la piscina, y tocó a la puerta antes de entrar.

― ¡Hola, querida!

Katniss sonrió al verla. Era raro ver a su escolta quien siempre estaba super arreglada, vestida con unos jeans algo salpicados de pintura, una camisa de botones demasiado grande para ser de ella con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, zapatillas de piso, su cabello natural recogido en una coleta y una pañoleta.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó cuando la vio inclinada sobre una silla en la que estaba trabajando.

― Tratando de decidir que tapiz le iría mejor. ¿Qué opinas? ― extendió tres cuadros de tela sobre el asiento.

― ¿Vas a venderla?

― Oh no, éstas son mías. Solo me traigo aquí las piezas muy delicadas o de clientes muy exigentes, todo lo demás lo trabajan los empleados en el taller. Estas sillas las compré el año pasado en una tienda que vende muebles antiguos. Fueron una ganga, te juro que esas personas no tienen idea del verdadero valor de estas antigüedades ― frunció los labios e inclinó la cabeza ― No había tenido tiempo de trabajar en ellas hasta ahora, y las quiero poner en el estudio de Haymitch. ¿Qué opinas de la tela de rayas?

― Me gusta. Se verá bien ― se acercó a la otra silla que estaba pegada a la pared a un lado de la mesa de trabajo sobre la que se apilaban papel lija, brochas, pintura y cera entre otras cosas ― Esta silla es igual a esa, pero está muy maltratada.

Effie sonrió ― Estaban igual las dos.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó sorprendida y pasó la mano por la madera pulida y barnizada de la silla en la que trabajaba su escolta.

― Por lo general, trabajaría en las dos al mismo tiempo, pero quiero que les tomen fotografías del antes y el después para publicidad del negocio ― le guiñó un ojo ― No solo puedo diseñar una casa, también puedo decorarla y restaurar los muebles.

Podía notar que eso realmente le apasionaba a la rubia ― Siento mucho quitarte tanto tiempo con mis cosas, cuando quizás preferirías hacer lo tuyo.

― No, cariño ― dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le tomó la mano ― Disfruto mucho el poder estar contigo y acompañarte a tus diferentes compromisos, no creas que lo hago solo por que soy tu escolta ― le dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarla ― Y me encanta poder participar en la organización de tu boda, aunque me gustaría más de no ser por tu futura suegra.

A ella no le interesaba involucrarse mucho con los detalles de su boda. No podía importarle menos dónde fuera ni cómo ― ¿Te ha dado problemas?

― ¡Quiere que todos los arreglos florales sean de rosas blancas! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Es una lambiscona ― cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ― Disculpa mi lenguaje, pero creo que esa mujer saca lo peor de mí, Y estoy segura de que el único motivo por el que quiere rosas blancas es para ver si complace al presidente Snow y lograr que extiendan el contrato que tienen para brindar servicio a todos los eventos de los Juegos que se vence el próximo año.

― ¿Por qué habría de complacer al presidente Snow las flores que haya en la boda?

― En realidad no creo que le importe a ese hombre, pero como va de invitado…

― ¿Está invitado a la boda?

― El presidente siempre ha asistido a todas las bodas de los vencedores, pero no te preocupes, por lo general solo va aun rato, lo suficiente para unas cuantas fotografías y listo. Y no por eso habrá rosas blancas en tu boda, eso te lo aseguro, aunque esa mujer se atreva a decirme que no puedo opinar porque no soy tu madre.

― ¿Eso te dijo?

Effie le restó importancia con la mano ― No serás mi hija biológica, pero te quiero como a una. Barbara no va a salirse con la suya.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

― Adelante ― dijo Effie.

― Señora, el joven Mellark ha venido por la señorita Katniss ― comentó Hilda.

― Para eso vine ― le dijo Katniss ― para avisarte que iba a salir con Peeta.

― Está bien ― le sonrió ― Diviértanse mucho.

― Gracias ― tragó saliva, antes de salir del taller hacia la casa.

…

* * *

…

― Peeta nunca me han gustado mucho las sorpresas.

― Solo seremos tú y yo, lo prometo ― notó desde que llegó que se veía algo emocionado y a la vez nervioso.

― Está bien.

― Una cosa más ― se pasó la mano por la nuca ― ¿confías en mí?

― Sí ― contestó de inmediato. De eso no tenía duda.

― ¿Puedo cubrirte los ojos con esta pañoleta?

Ella levantó una ceja en respuesta.

― Es solo que lo imaginé así desde hace semanas, pero si te vas a sentir incómoda, no.

Ella bajó la vista a la pañoleta. No podía negarse, no cuando él había planeado esta dichosa sorpresa desde hacía días ― De acuerdo ― se volteó hacia la ventana del coche, para que Peeta le colocara la pañoleta sobre los ojos.

― ¿No está muy ajustado?

― No.

Escuchó cuando encendió el coche ― Te prometo que no está muy lejos.

Peeta comenzó a conducir mientras le contaba sobre un pedido de un cliente que había solicitado que le hicieran un pastel con la forma de un estadio de futbol.

Ella se concentró en su voz y trató de mantenerse relajada durante todo el trayecto hasta que el coche se detuvo por completo.

― Ya llegamos, pero espera, no te vayas a quitar la pañoleta aún, yo te ayudo a bajar.

Escuchó cuando bajó del coche y corrió para abrir su puerta, después desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y la ayudó a bajar. En verdad estaba nervioso, ya que pudo sentir en sus manos sudor frío.

La tomó de la mano y la guío por lo que le pareció era la calle, y le indicó cuando debía subir algún peldaño. Hasta que la tomó de los brazos desde la espalda e hizo que se detuviera.

― ¿Lista?

― Sí, por favor. Estás demasiado misterioso.

Sintió los dedos algo temblorosos de Peeta al deshacer el nudo de la pañoleta y cuando ésta desapareció y sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, se quedó observando una casa blanca de dos pisos con teja y vistas verdes, con ventanas de cuadros blancos y paredes cubiertas de enredaderas.

Ella volteó a verlo con una interrogante en los ojos.

Peeta ya tenía una mano en la nuca ― Sé que ya te di un anillo de compromiso, pero este es otro regalo que quiero hacerte. Este será nuestro hogar cuando estemos casados.

No le contestó, en su lugar, comenzó a prestar atención a los detalles a su alrededor, mientras sentía su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse un poco y trataba de mostrarse normal y no como si pudiera tener otro ataqué de pánico.

Estaban sobre un camino de piedra que conducía a la puerta principal. Del lado izquierdo había un pequeño estanque con una fuente y del lado derecho alguna habitación de la casa, pero no alcanzaba a ver bien a través de las ventanas.

― Apenas ayer terminé de firmar los papeles y me dieron las llaves. Sé que debí contratar alguien para que hiciera la limpieza primero y un jardinero para que arreglara este jardín y el patio, pero creo que me ganó la emoción porque la vieras. Di algo por favor.

― La puerta principal es de color verde.

― Sí, creo que lo sentí como una señal ya que es tu color favorito.

― Me gustan las enredaderas.

― Estaba pensando en mandarlas quitar, pero si te gustan las dejaremos y solo pediré que poden las que cubren las ventanas. ¿Quieres entrar?

― Sí ― se forzó a sonreír y eso hizo que él relajara los hombros y se apurara a abrir la puerta.

Colocó la mano en la perilla y se detuvo ― Recuerda que necesita limpieza y también pintura, y bueno tendremos que remodelar algunas cosas y…

― Peeta ― lo interrumpió y giró su mano ― Solo abre la puerta ― la empujó y entraron juntos.

El espacio era amplio con doble altura. A la izquierda había una escalera en curva hacia el segundo piso y una puerta, a la derecha un espacio que podría ser para la sala o alguna estancia.

Peeta le fue explicando poco a poco todo lo que tenía la casa. El área de la sala con una chimenea, el comedor y le señaló las múltiples puertas que comunicaban con el patio trasero.

― Y ésta es la cocina. ¿Qué te parece? ― le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La emoción en Peeta era palpable, le gustaba verlo sonreír así ― Es muy amplia y tiene mucha luz.

― ¿Te gusta? A mi me encanta esta isla que tiene al centro y aunque necesita una capa de pintura, creo que el color blanco con acero la hace ver más limpia.

― Definitivamente tú pasarás más tiempo en ella que yo, a menos que me enseñes a hornear y cocinar como lo haces tú.

La sorprendió con un beso en el cuello cuando la abrazó por la espalda ― Me encantará ser tú maestro. Ahora vamos para acá ― la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia otra puerta que daba a la lavandería, al cuarto de servicio y una bodega.

Cuando terminaron de ver la planta de abajo, fueron al segundo piso. Éste contaba con una amplia estancia y cuatro habitaciones.

― Esta es la habitación principal ― Peeta abrió la puerta al fondo del pasillo.

― Es enorme ― dijo ella cuanto entró. Estaba segura de que era más amplia de lo que en la Veta había sido toda la planta baja de su pequeña casa.

― Me lo imagino así ― comenzó a caminar por la habitación ― Aquí puede ir la cama y en esta parte de acá podemos poner un sofá o una mesa con dos sillones. Y esta puerta de aquí da al baño y al vestidor.

El baño era también muy amplio, con tina de hidromasaje separada de la ducha, y un largo tocador con doble lavabo. El vestidor también era grande, no creía tener la suficiente ropa para llenarlo.

― ¿Qué son las puertas de allá?

― Esas dan a una pequeña terraza que tiene esta recámara, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, prefiero que lo veas desde el patio. Vamos.

Salieron de la casa por la puerta de la sala, y Katniss pudo identificar un camino de piedra entre el césped que necesitaba una buena podada.

― Mira, aquí hay otra habitación separada de la casa, tiene baño completo. Estaba pensando que este podría ser… bueno, lo que tú quieras.

― No, dime lo que tenías en mente.

― Mi taller de pintura ― sonrió, y cuando se metieron comenzó a explicarle donde podría colocar sus cosas.

Katniss no sabía como sentirse con todo eso. La verdad no se había detenido a pensar hasta ese momento dónde vivirían una vez que se casaran. La casa sin duda había sido una sorpresa, aunque en parte se sentía un poco abrumada. Si no fuera porque la alegría de Peeta era contagiosa, verlo explicarle cada detalle con la emoción de un niño pequeño tratando de complacerla, ya hubiera buscado la manera de huir de ese lugar.

― Falta algo más. Ahora quiero mostrarte el verdadero motivo por el que compré esta casa para ti.

― ¿Otra sorpresa? ― le preguntó.

― Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

De nuevo dejó que la llevara de la mano hacia afuera y cerró los ojos cuando él se lo pidió, mientras caminaban unos pasos más.

― Listo, puedes abrirlos.

Al frente había una alberca rectangular del lado izquierdo, pero sabía que eso no era lo que Peeta deseaba que viera, sino el conjunto de grandes árboles que estaban pasando la piscina.

― ¿Es un bosque?

― Esta casa es la última del fraccionamiento. Está pegada a la reserva ecológica Arcadia.

El corazón de nuevo comenzó a latirle de prisa, y sin pensarlo se echó a correr hacia el frente. Se adentró en los árboles y giró a su alrededor.

A la derecha había una barda que probablemente separaba el terreno de la casa de al lado, pero a la izquierda no había nada que bloqueara su vista de la inmensidad del bosque, hasta que se acercó y vio una sencilla cerca de alambre.

― Esto es lo que delimita el terreno y lo único que nos separa de la reserva.

Ella caminó hacia ella y se detuvo, estaba esperando escuchar el zumbido de la cerca eléctrica como en el Doce, pero no oía nada.

― Podríamos cruzar y nadie se daría cuenta ― Peeta se colocó a su lado ― Nadie se acerca hasta este punto del otro lado, créeme que la reserva es enorme y muy pocas personas la visitan.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sabía que no estaba en el Doce, pero deseaba explorar ese bosque.

― ¿Te gustó? Es decir ¿te gustó la casa y todo esto? ― de nuevo Peeta se llevó la mano a la nuca ― Sé que la casa no se compara en tamaño con la de mis padres o la de Haymitch y Effie, incluso la de Bannock y Johanna es un poco más grande, pero esta tiene una parte del bosque y quería en verdad darte eso, me has dicho lo importante que era para ti en tu distrito, así que deseaba que tuvieras un lugar especial aquí. Si vieras lo que me batallé para convencer a la señora Crawford de que me la vendiera ― rio ― fueron muchos sobornos con pasteles y repostería y finalmente accedió aunque me costó un poco más de la mitad de lo que tenía presupuestado, y esa era otra cosa que quería comentare ― ahora que había comenzado ha hablar, simplemente no podía parar ― Ya viste que la casa necesita varios arreglos y quizás desees que remodelemos algunas habitaciones, pero no tengo mucho presupuesto ahorita para eso, así que quizás pueda al menos pagar para que nos la pinten y mi padre me dijo que nos daría una cantidad para poderla amueblar con lo básico y después podemos comprar el resto y …

― Es perfecta ― colocó una mano en su pecho para que parara finalmente de hablar.

― ¿En serio?

― Me compraste un bosque, Peeta ― le sonrió de manera sincera. El miedo ante la inminente boda no desaparecería tan pronto, pero eso no le impedía ver el gran hombre que era él. Se acercó un paso más y parándose de puntas, inclinó la cabeza para besarlo.

Unieron sus labios, ella lo rodeó por el cuello y él la tomó por la cintura. Había algo cuando se besaban, cuando se dejaba llevar por el beso, cuando permitía que el calor invadiera su cuerpo que la hacia desear más de él.

Recorrió con la punta de su lengua el contorno de sus labios y entonces él abrió la boca para darle más acceso, permitiendo que su lengua acariciara la suya. Le mordió el labio inferior y le haló el cabello arriba de la nuca, lo que provocó que Peeta emitiera una especie de gruñido y la llevara caminando de espaldas sin despegar sus labios hasta que toparon con el tronco de un árbol abruptamente.

― ¡Diablos! Lo siento, ¿te lastime? ― le acarició preocupado la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Ella rio ― Estoy bien.

Se vieron a los ojos y ambos rieron.

― Tengo una idea ― le dijo ― No contrates a nadie para pintar la casa, yo puedo hacerlo.

― Pero es mucho trabajo, Katniss.

― Tengo mucho tiempo libre fuera de las entrevistas que debemos hacer, y créeme que no quiero escuchar más sobre por qué en la boda debemos usar manteles color perla en lugar de marfil, los cuales para mí son iguales, o si las mesas deben tener arreglos florales altos o bajos o combinados. Finalmente creo que tu mamá y Effie pueden hacerse cargo de eso, yo preferiría estar aquí y pintar la casa.

― Yo te ayudaré.

― Tú tienes mucho trabajo en la pastelería, yo lo hago. Además, no sé a ti, pero a mí no me importaría que nos mudáramos aquí tras la boda, aunque no esté pintada por completo. Igual después tendré tiempo de terminarla.

Él sonrió ― Me gusta tu idea y me agrada pensar que juntos arreglaremos nuestra casa.

"Nuestra casa", dos palabras que juntas la ponían nerviosa, pero trató de sacudirse eso de la cabeza inmediatamente.

― Entonces regresemos, hay que ver por dónde vamos a comenzar.

― Sí, para hacer la lista de cosas que debemos comprar.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse en ese pequeño bosque y cruzar la cerca para conocer el resto, pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch cerró la puerta del coche y abrió la de atrás de pasajeros para tomar su mochila. Había discutido días antes con Effie por la insistencia de ésta en que dejara que el chofer lo llevara a la universidad, pero el odiaba la idea de depender de otras personas para moverse a través de la ciudad, así que cuando le dijo que, si no podía llevarse el coche, viajaría en autobús o metro, finalmente ella había cedido a prestarle el suyo. Después de todo, para eso se había enseñado a conducir.

No sabía mucho aún sobre marcas de coches, pero sin duda él que traía era costoso comparado con otros que había estacionados a su alrededor, pero algo que había descubierto de esa universidad en los cinco días que llevaba asistiendo y que le gustaba, era que a nadie le importaba quien eras, cómo vestías o qué coche conducías.

Los primeros dos días uno que otro estudiante había volteado en su dirección, pero sin dedicarle una mirada de más de dos segundos. Y otra cosa que había notado era la moda, había estudiantes vestidos desde lo más extravagante hasta lo más sencillo, mucha diversidad.

Caminó en dirección al edificio donde estaba el salón de su primera clase del día, Inducción a la Sociología, y en el trayecto echó una mirada más a su alrededor, admirando los grandes edificios de ladrillos, los extensos jardines con mesas y sillas donde había estudiantes charlando, riendo, estudiando, además tenía varias cafeterías, gimnasio, biblioteca, canchas, y algunas cosas más que aún no conocía. Y una vez más no pudo evitar compararlo con el distrito Doce, donde solo podías estudiar hasta preparatoria, y la escuela se reducía a cuatro viejos edificios. No era justo que como ciudadanos de Panem, no pudieran gozar de las mismas oportunidades. Pensó en su hermano Aaron, él jamás iría a un lugar así, pero después recordó que aún no estaba a salvo de los Juegos y sacudió la cabeza, para mejor enfocarse en la clase que tendría y no llenar su mente con pensamientos oscuros.

Entró al salón tipo auditorio y de inmediato divisó a Gregory.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda cuando tomó asiento a su lado.

― Hola, Haymitch ― se giró Gregory ― Te presento a mi nueva amiga, Zoe.

Su amigo, el vendedor del Dos, se había inscrito a última hora junto con él en la universidad para cursar la misma carrera. Desde que lo conoció no lo había visto tan feliz y relajado como se había mostrado desde el primer día de clases, y antes de iniciar las clases siempre estaba conversando con una persona diferente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, para saludar a la chica menuda de cabello largo castaño.

― ¿Van a venir hoy en la noche a la fiesta? ― les preguntó.

― ¡No nos lo perderíamos! ― respondió Greg por los dos.

Él frunció el ceño. La verdad podía decirse que era antisocial, pero no le llamaba la atención asistir a una fiesta más, estaba harto de las fiestas capitolinas.

― ¡Eh! No te vayas a rajar, ven esta noche, finalmente es parte de la integración. O qué, ¿no te dan permiso?

― ¡No tengo que pedir permiso! ¿tú sí?

― Mientras no falte a las fiestas que organiza Agape, puedo hacer lo que quiera ― le dijo un poco molesto.

Haymitch lamentó hacerle el comentario. Por otro parte no tenía nada más que hacer, Effie a su vez no había dejado de hablar de la fiesta a la que ella asistiría en su propia universidad.

― Supongo que nos veremos en la noche ― se encogió de hombros.

― Bien, hay varias personas a las que quiero presentarte que conocí en las clases que tú insistes en llevar online.

Actualmente había inscrito tres de sus materias presenciales y tres online. Y probablemente continuaría así el resto del semestre, aunque la verdad era que, no era tan malo asistir ahí.

Entró el maestro al aula y de inmediato una tercera parte de los alumnos sacaron sus computadoras portátiles, otros sacaron sus tabletas, y él tomó su cuaderno ― aún se resistía al uso de tal tecnología, aunque en casa tenía su propia computadora donde Effie pacientemente le había explicado como usarla y le había grabado las páginas de la universidad donde se conectaba a sus clases.

La clase dio inicio y él realmente se concentró en ella. ¿Quién lo diría? Antes la escuela le parecía una tortura, ahora le parecía interesante.

…

* * *

…

― ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme? ― le preguntó Effie cuando salió del baño y se paró frente a él dándole la espalda para que le ayudara a cerrar los broches del cuello de su vestido halter.

― Tú tienes tu fiesta y yo tengo la mía ― fijó la mirada en la espalda desnuda y en lugar de cerrarlo que era obvio que quería, metió las manos por los lados y le acarició los pechos, apretando los senos en sus manos y los pezones con sus dedos índice y pulgar ― O podemos quedarnos y tener nuestra propia fiesta privada ― le susurró en el oído y le dio un beso en el cuello.

― ¡Ni lo sueñes! La fiesta de hoy en la noche es una de las más importantes del año, me dijeron que incluso dará un concierto en vivo Davina, ¿puedes creerlo? Además, ¡qué van a decir mis nuevos compañeros si no voy a la primera fiesta!

Él rodó los ojos, retiró las manos y le abrochó el vestido, pero cuando bajó la mirada y vio lo corto que era éste, le subió la falda de un tirón.

― ¡Haymitch! Olvídalo, se me va a hacer tarde.

― Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras usando ropa interior, ya que es obvio que no traes sujetador.

― ¡Por supuesto que traigo! ― se bajó la falda, cubriendo la diminuta tanga de encaje rosa pálido.

― Si a eso le llamas ropa interior… ― la señaló con el dedo.

― Si tanto te preocupa lo que uso…

― No me interesa ― la cortó ― Ni me preocupa lo que te pongas ― no era verdad. El vestido plateado era ajustado, no tenía escote al frente, pero si en la espalda, además era muy corto. Pero reprimió esos sentimientos de celos que comenzaban a invadirlo, sencillamente porque se negaba a sentirse así.

― Perfecto ― tomó su bolso ― Que te diviertas en tu fiesta que yo lo haré en la mía ― se dirigió a la puerta ― ¡Ah! Y no olvides llevarte tu teléfono celular, solo como precaución ― le aventó un beso.

…

* * *

…

Era impresionante la cantidad de personas reunidas en el jardín central del campus. Después de todo lo que había tardado en encontrar lugar para estacionar el coche, ya estaba arrepentido de haber asistido.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, eso no se parecía en nada a las fiestas que se había acostumbrado a asistir en el Capitolio, no era como los eventos de los Juegos llenos de excentricidades y por supuesto gente mayor pretendiendo ser más jóvenes, ni tampoco como las reuniones de los amigos de su esposa donde todos parecían más preocupados por su imagen; no, esa era sencillamente una gran reunión de jóvenes de su edad, relajados y disfrutando de la música de algún grupo también de estudiantes que estaba sobre el escenario tocando en ese momento.

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch! ― lo tocaron del brazo.

Él de inmediato reaccionó dando un salto para atrás y alejando el brazo como si lo hubieran quemado.

― ¡Dios! Lo siento ― levantó las manos la chica llamada Zoe que Gregory le había presentado más temprano ― No fue mi intención asustarte, pero te estoy hablando desde hace rato y con el ruido no me escuchabas. Solo quería decirte que estamos por este lado, cerca de Aulas 1.

Aun no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que las personas del Capitolio eran más de contacto, siempre que saludaban querían hacerlo con un abrazo o beso como si no fuera suficiente un apretón de manos o un asentimiento de cabeza, y le molestaba que continuamente invadieran su espacio personal, aunque no siempre de manera deliberada.

Siguió a la chica entre todas las personas hasta que llegaron a una mesa de picnic donde reconoció a Gregory y otros compañeros de sus clases.

― ¡Eh, Haymitch! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ― lo saludó el vencedor de Dos.

Chocó la palma con él y después el puño a modo de saludo, luego lo hizo con el resto conforme se los presentaron.

― ¿Qué están tomando? ― señaló uno de los vasos verdes que traían.

― No se puede tomar alcohol dentro del campus, es solo refresco ― le dijo Zoe.

― Es por eso que estamos planeando ir al Café Iguanas en un rato más para seguir la fiesta allá. Vienes ¿no?

Su instinto le decía que debía rechazar toda esa clase de invitaciones, en primer lugar, no quería estar ahí, pero esa ahora era su nueva vida, jamás había imaginado si quiera que iría a la universidad para empezar. Así que por una vez decidió seguir la corriente.

La fiesta en el campus no estaba tan mal, como tampoco lo fue el permitirse convivir con sus nuevos compañeros. Charlaron, rieron y en ningún momento alguno de ellos hizo referencia a los Juegos o a su estatus de vencedores.

Cuando se marcharon más tarde al Café Iguanas, que de café no tenía nada, porque se trataba en realidad de un antro, Haymitch estaba muy a gusto.

El interior del lugar era un espacio más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado, con las paredes pintadas de rojo y posters enmarcados de grupos musicales colgados de las paredes, también tenía un bar con una barra enorme y un escenario.

Cenó junto con los otros, fumó y bebió, pero no en exceso como solía hacerlo últimamente. Estaba consciente de que estaba conduciendo y no había pasado por un infierno para ganar los Juegos para morir imprudentemente por conducir ebrio.

Llegó a su casa cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y se fue directo a su recámara, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero no le importaría terminar lo que trató de empezar con Effie más temprano.

Abrió la puerta y encontró todo a oscuras, supuso que Effie estaría dormida, así que en lugar de encender la luz de la habitación se fue directo al baño y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba hecha y su esposa no se encontraba ahí. ¿No había regresado aún? Ya era muy tarde. Encendió las luces y buscó de inmediato el teléfono que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo traía en silencio y no se había molestado en revisarlo en toda la noche, así que cuando vio la pantalla se topó con cinco llamadas perdidas que Effie le había hecho más temprano.

Le devolvió la llamada de inmediato solo para escuchar una grabación que decía que el número al que estaba llamando estaba fuera de servicio. El pulso comenzó a acelerársele al tiempo que le marcaba de nuevo solo para escuchar el mismo mensaje.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Su mente estaba a mil por hora y podía imaginarse en segundo mil y un escenarios ― ¡Evaristo! ― pensó, el chofer debía saber dónde estaba su esposa.

Corrió escaleras abajó y se dirigió de inmediato a los cuartos de servicio. Quizás tocó la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo intencionado ya que al mismo tiempo salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones el chofer y el ama de llaves.

― ¿Dónde está Effie? ― le preguntó de inmediato.

― No lo sé, señor ― contestó perplejo el hombre.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Dónde está mi esposa? tú la llevaste a su fiesta.

― Lo siento, señor, pero yo no la llevé. Una amiga suya pasó a recogerla antes de que usted partiera.

― No me dijo nada ― ¿o sí? Se colocó las manos en la cadera, mientras sentía la respiración agitada. Antes de salir del baño para que abrochara el vestido, Effie había estado diciéndole algo, pero como pasaba la mayoría de las veces, no le puso atención.

― ¿No habló más tarde? ¿Les dijo dónde estaba?

― Nadie ha llamado a la casa ― le comentó Hilda.

― La fiesta iba a ser en la universidad, señor. En Capitol Hill.

― Llévame allá, te veo afuera en tres minutos ― le indicó al chofer.

No tenía ni idea de quién fue la amiga con la que se había ido, aunque le sonaba el nombre de Samara. Sacudió la cabeza frustrado, ni siquiera recordaba quien era Samara aunque estaba seguro de habérsela topado en varias fiestas, ¿era la alta morena de ojos verdes o era la bajita que siempre traía el cabello de diferente color y que hablaba mucho?

Mientras Evaristo conducía hacia la otra universidad, éste le preguntó si Effie no le había mandado algún mensaje de texto o dejado un mensaje grabado en el buzón de voz, pero no tenía nada.

Llegaron relativamente rápido al lugar, se estacionaron y se bajaron, pero ya no se veían luces. La fiesta ahí debió terminar hacía horas porque tampoco se veían estudiantes. Lo más probable es que hubieran seguido la fiesta en otro lugar como lo hizo él.

Volteó a su alrededor. Cerca del lugar habían pasado varios bares y discotecas, pero sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Aun así, decidió intentarlo.

― Ve tú a esos tres, yo revisaré los del otro lado, si la encuentras me llamas de inmediato ― le ordenó al chofer.

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro y media de la mañana, los bares tenían poca gente, lo que facilitó su búsqueda. A diferencia del barrio viejo donde si lo reconocían no lo decían en voz alta, ahí todas las personas lo saludaban, pero al menos eso le sirvió para preguntar a los guardias de las puertas de cada lugar por su esposa, ya que no solo él era famoso sino también Effie, pero fue inútil.

Regresó a la casa a las seis de la mañana. Hilda estaba en la cocina y le dijo que su esposa no había regresado ni había llamado.

― Quizás se quedó a dormir en casa de su amiga, señor. No se preocupe, es común que lo hagan los jóvenes.

Asintió con la cabeza, seguía preocupado y estaba cansado ― Vayan a descansar ― despidió a los dos empleados para que regresaran a sus habitaciones.

Él tomó una botella de agua y se sentó en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo a esperarla.

Dos horas después, cuando no podía parar de mover su pierna y no sabía si tendría que llamar a sus suegros para decirles sobre la desaparición de su hija, escuchó ruidos afuera, tras eso el sonido de la llave al quitar el cerrojo de la puerta.

― ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos el lunes! ― escuchó la voz de Effie decir entre risas antes de entrar a la casa, solo para hacer una exclamación y llevarse una mano al pecho ― ¡Haymitch! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¿Tú también acabas de llegar?

Era un alivio verla sana y salva frente a él, pero ahora se sentía molesto ― Yo llegué hace horas. Se puede saber ¿dónde diablos estabas?

― En una fiesta, igual que tú ― colocó su bolso en la mesa del vestíbulo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que hasta esta hora se acabó la fiesta de la universidad? ― se puso de pie para seguirla.

― Claro que no, después del concierto de Davina decidimos continuar la velada en casa de Rox ― se quitó los zapatos antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras ― Los pies me están matando.

― ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

― Te llamé cinco veces y como sueles hacerlo, ignoraste mis llamadas ― no volteó a verlo.

― Entonces simplemente apagaste tu teléfono, ¿no?

― No ― se giró abruptamente cuando alcanzó el último escalón ― Derramaron una bebida encima de él y ya no lo pude encender ― se puso las manos en la cintura, aun sosteniendo sus sandalias por la correa ― ¡Vaya, Haymitch! cualquiera diría que en verdad te preocupas por mí.

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero si te pasa algo, a mí es al único que van a culpar ― de pronto temía que descubriera lo preocupado que estuvo y que incluso salió a buscarla ― No pensé que fueras de las que se la pasaban de fiesta toda la noche y llegaban borrachas a sus casas hasta el día siguiente.

― ¿Disculpa? ¡No estoy borracha! a diferencia de ti, cariño ― lo empujó en el pecho con el dedo índice ― yo sí se tomar y no voy por ahí cayéndome en piscinas ― se giró de nuevo para dirigirse a la recámara.

― ¡No puedo creer que todavía sigas enojada por la estúpida fiesta que me organizaste! ― rio, en el fondo sabía que ella aun estaba sentida con él, aunque no lo dijera.

― No te preocupes, no volveré a organizarte nada más ― se detuvo en la puerta abierta de la habitación ― Ahora si me disculpas, quiero darme un baño y después dormirme. Apuesto a que tú quieres lo mismo, pero preferirás hacerlo en la habitación de invitados que siempre usas ― le cerró la puerta en la cara.

¡No podía creerlo! Después de no dormir pensando en dónde estaría, ahora la enojada era ella. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado. Estaba muy cansado para lidiar con esos dramas.

* * *

 **AVISO: Me voy de viaje por dos semanas (semana santa y la semana de pascua), es mi aniversario de bodas y hemos estado planeando este viaje durante dos años. No habíamos salido solos desde que nació nuestro primer hijo. Y por este motivo no podré actualizar esta historia hasta que regresemos. Así que el próximo capítulo nuevo será el lunes 9 de abril, pero no lo esperen temprano, porque quizás todavía lo este escribiendo ese día, así que actualizaré por la tarde.**

 **hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Faltaba hablar sobre la casa donde vivirían Katniss y Peeta, ¿Qué les pareció? Me inspiré en la casa de Jennifer Lawrence que compró en LA, recuerdo que desde que la vi hace mucho, me encantó, bueno imaginen más o menos esa pero más chica en tamaño, recuerden que Peeta la compró por el pequeño bosque.**

 **Y Haymitch, ya era tiempo de que se preocupara por Effie por una vez o no al revés como siempre, no creen?**

 **Me encantará escuchar sus sugerencias y opiniones del capítulo.**

 **No me abandonen estas dos semanas!**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, me encantaron y la verdad me dan muy buenas ideas que tomo en cuenta: Abby501, Amortetia, Karin6824, lakunoichiftv, claudiacobos79, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Yaanin, caro, TheOnlyHayffie, 96AleG, damalunaely, Ilovehayffie, BrendaTHG, Brujita22 y Gagonaya.**

 **saludos!**

 **Marizpe**


	42. Miedo

Capítulo 42

 **Miedo**

Miedo. Es la emoción más básica, más humana.

Katniss parpadeó frente al espejo provocando que las pequeñas plumas blancas adheridas a sus pestañas bailaran con el movimiento. Había llegado el día y él único pensamiento que invadía su mente era que no podía hacerlo.

Se giró sobre el banco del tocador en el que estaba sentada para ver en la esquina de la habitación el extravagante vestido blanco que estaba sobre un maniquí. No deseaba ponérselo.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en uno de los salones del primer piso de la mansión presidencial.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al gran jardín donde se efectuaría la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia. Muchas personas caminaban apresuradas entre las mesas colocando los últimos detalles sobre éstas y añadiendo más rosas blancas de las que jamás había visto en su vida que provocaban que su aroma lo invadiera todo.

En ese instante un pensamiento la asaltó, ¿podría escapar de ahí sin ser vista?

Caminó hacia la otra ventana de la habitación y se percató de que no había agentes de paz en el jardín, solo avoxs y otro personal de servicio. Y poco a poco la adrenalina llenó su cuerpo. Podía hacerlo. Estaba segura de que podría irse y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuera tarde.

Desabrochó la bata blanca que traía puesta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de un sillón, después volvió a vestirse con la sencilla ropa con la que había llegado, unos leggins negros y un blusón celeste.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo, por suerte estaba vacío. Comenzó a caminar deprisa, sus pies descalzos la prevenían de hacer cualquier ruido. Llegó al final del pasillo y abrió una puerta de servicio, tuvo suerte, de nuevo no había nadie. Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde un gran grupo de personas trabajaban en el montaje de cientos de platillos, por lo que nadie le prestó atención cuando pasó entre ellos hasta salir de ahí.

Ahora solo restaba encontrar la salida de la mansión.

Se escondió tras una columna cuando vio al presentador Caesar Flickerman salir de una habitación antes de entrar a otra. Estaba un poco desubicada, estaba segura de en dónde estaba la entrada principal y las puertas que daban al jardín, pero debía estar cerca de alguna otra. Caminó un par de metros más antes de que un aire frío que se colaba bajo una gran puerta de roble le indicara que era la que había estado buscando y sin pensarlo la abrió.

El aire se tornó más frío y de nuevo un fuerte olor a rosas la asaltó.

― Señorita Everdeen, me parece que se equivocó de salón ― la voz le puso la piel de gallina ― Y veo que no trae puesto el atuendo adecuado ― el hombre canoso rodeó su escritorio ― No me gustaría pensar mal, pero me parece que estaba tratando de huir.

No podía hablar. La garganta se le había secado y no podía emitir sonido alguno.

― Alguien estará muy decepcionado ― el presidente juntó sus manos.

― Katniss.

Volteó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre y lo vio. Peeta iba vestido con un traje blanco, solapa negra y una rosa blanca igual a la que traía el presidente Snow. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su rostro de decepción.

― El matrimonio nunca fue opcional, pero parece que a usted no le quedó muy claro ― de nuevo habló Snow.

Ella tragó saliva tratando de lubricar su garganta, pero seguía sin poder hablar.

La puerta de roble a su espalda se abrió y entraron su madre y hermana flanqueadas por dos agentes de paz.

― ¡Prim! ¡Mamá! ― gritaba en su mente al no poder utilizar su voz.

Volteó a ver a Peeta, pero éste tenía la mirada fija en el piso.

― Creo importante recordarle a la señorita Everdeen por qué debe obedecer.

Uno de los agentes de paz levantó una pistola y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le disparó en la sien a su hermana.

― ¡Prim! ― el grito tan potente que dio, la despertó.

Parpadeo volteando a su alrededor, se encontraba en casa de su mentor y escolta.

Estaba muy agitada, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y traía el rostro mojado por lágrimas que seguramente derramó durante su pesadilla. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, no podía sacudir de su mente el horrible desenlace de su sueño.

― Prim está bien, Prim está bien, Prim está bien ― repitió varias veces como un mantra hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizó.

La charla que tuvo con Haymitch la noche anterior fue la responsable de su horrenda pesadilla. Cuando su mentor se dio cuenta de su desinterés en todos los asuntos de la boda, la llevó al jardín, colocó una bebida en sus manos y le explicó claramente lo que sucedía con aquellos vencedores que no podían alinearse con lo que mandaba el Capitolio.

Haymitch no solía tener mucho tacto al hablar de estos temas, pero era lo que ella necesitaba para abrir los ojos y olvidarse de una vez por todas de los pensamientos negativos que sostenía contra la inminente boda.

Respiró profundo, aún podía sentir el fuerte olor a rosas como si hubiera impregnado sus fosas nasales, así que tomó la sábana que había caído en su regazo, se la llevó a su nariz y aspiró fuerte, ésta siempre olía a suavizante de lavanda.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón. Deseaba hablarle a su familia para asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero por la diferencia de horario sabía que su hermana ahora mismo se encontraría en la escuela y su madre en alguna de las visitas que hacía a sus pacientes.

Tomó el teléfono celular de la mesilla de noche. Otra cosa que no podía sacudir de su mente sobre el sueño que tuvo, fue el rostro de Peeta, éste no solo lucía decepcionado sino también triste. A tan poco tiempo de la boda no podía permitir que su prometido se arrepintiera, ¿podría hacerlo? Ella no podía cancelar el compromiso, eso era seguro, pero ¿y Peeta? A él nada lo obligaba al compromiso. Entonces, otro tipo de miedo la invadió.

Últimamente ella se había enfocado por completo en la remodelación de la casa y casi no había podido ver a su prometido debido a que éste tenía mucho trabajo.

Desbloqueó su teléfono y buscó de inmediato el contacto de Peeta. Se sentía algo tonta debido a los nervios que la invadían al momento de llamarlo, pero la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento le pedía a gritos que escuchara su voz y de alguna forma se asegurara de que todo seguía bien entre los dos.

― _¿Katniss?_ ― contestó al segundo timbre.

― ¡Diablos! No vi la hora. ¿Es muy temprano? ¿estabas dormido?

― _Son las 5:30, pero no te preocupes, ya estamos trabajando, aquí estoy con Jacko y Marco preparando todo para un evento que tendremos en la tarde_ ― podía escuchar ruido en el fondo ― _Por cierto, te mandan saludos._

― Gracias, diles que yo a ellos ― respiró más tranquila.

― _Kat, ¿está todo bien?_ ― pudo escuchar un deje de preocupación en su voz.

― No, yo… quiero decir sí… ― no sabía qué decirle. Cerró los ojos brevemente y suspiró ― Lo siento, se me fue el sueño y no vi la hora que era antes de llamarte.

― _No me malinterpretes, me alegra que me llamaras_ ― podía escucharlo moviéndose a través de la pastelería ― _Aunque creo saber qué es lo que te preocupa._

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ― ¿En serio? ― preguntó tratando de no sonar alarmada.

― _¡Claro!_ ― le respondió algo divertido ― _Es por la visita al Doce ¿no? Tienes miedo de que no encaje con tu familia y amigos._

― ¿Qué? ― se sentía emocionada de poder regresar a su casa antes de la boda cuando le habían comentado que por lo tiempos ya no podría ir, pero la verdad no se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentiría Peeta ahí.

― _De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que yo si estoy algo nervioso._

― ¿Por qué?

― _Tu mamá y tu hermana ya me conocen, pero ahora será diferente, ya no estaremos frente a las cámaras todo el tiempo. Ya se acabó el programa, ahora voy como tu prometido._

― Peeta, sabes que les caíste muy bien a mi mamá y a Prim.

― _En ese caso prepararé varias cajas de galletas y pastelillos para que recuerden por qué les caigo bien._

Ella rio. Era increíble cómo con solo escuchar su voz podía sentirse más tranquila.

― _¿Ya desayunaste?_

― No, aún estoy en la cama.

― _¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?_

― Iré a la casa, hoy empiezo a pintar nuestra recamara ― se paralizó en cuanto lo dijo, pero se recompuso de inmediato ― Johanna quedó de ir más tarde a ayudarme.

― _Yo les llevaré el desayuno._

― ¡Pero tienes mucho trabajo!

― _No te preocupes por eso, es la ventaja de tener gente muy trabajadora aquí conmigo, pueden arreglárselas sin mí un rato._

Respiró profundo, ya estaba relajada ― De acuerdo, te veré más tarde.

…

* * *

…

Le gustaba la casa. No, le encantaba la casa. Su casa.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero a pesar de que el Capitolio siempre se le había hecho ajeno a ella, en ese lugar todo era diferente, era como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja en la que podía sentirse segura.

Y a parte de la casa, estaba el bosque. Ese pedazo de bosque que le había regalado Peeta junto a la reserva ecológica que ya había visitado en varias ocasiones, ahora sin miedo a ser castigada por traspasar la valla. Y no podía esperar a mostrarles su futuro hogar a su madre y hermana. Ya había invitado a su mentor y escolta a conocerla, y Effie había quedado fascinada con el estilo de la casa y a pesar de que Katniss se había negado, la rubia le había mandado un equipo de limpieza y a sus jardineros de confianza para ayudarla un poco a arreglarla, en lo único que no dio su brazo a torcer fue cuando le ofreció mandarle varios pintores, ya que era algo que ella deseaba y disfrutaba hacer, aunque fuera un proceso lento.

Ya había retirado la vieja pintura descarapelada de varias habitaciones y también el viejo tapiz que cubría las paredes de la recámara principal para después pulir las paredes y quitar por completo el pegamento que se había quedado adherido. Había decidido junto con Peeta en pintar el interior de la casa en tonos claros para darle más luz y de esta forma, el rubio podría después dar color al pintar algún mural en algunas de las paredes.

Empapeló el piso alrededor de la habitación, preparó la pintura color blanco ostión y comenzó a pasar el rodillo por la pared del medio tal y como su escolta le había enseñado, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. Después de algunos pasos, supo de quién se trataba, Johanna no hacía tanto ruido, pero Peeta tenía un paso más pesado que ya había aprendido a distinguir.

Lo escuchó subir las escaleras y se giró cuando lo sintió parado en la puerta.

Él le sonrió ampliamente ― ¡Quedará estupendo!

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para continuar esparciendo la pintura del rodillo ― Sí, se verá bien.

Lo sintió acercarse hasta quedar parado a su espalda para después pasarle las manos por la cintura e inclinarse y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla ― El desayuno está abajo, lo dejé sobre la isla de la cocina, pero por favor no te detengas, sigue tarareando.

Ella frunció el ceño ― ¿Estaba tarareando?

― Sí. Tienes una hermosa voz. Me encantaría escucharte cantar algún día.

Lo había estado haciendo de manera inconsciente. Otra señal de lo tranquila que se sentía en ese lugar solo paraba de cantar o tararear cuando llegaba Johanna quién ponía música en su teléfono celular.

― Algún día.

― Por supuesto, no creas que te estoy presionando.

La playera amarilla que se había puesto tenía el cuello amplio de forma que dejaba ver los tirantes del sostén deportivo negro que traía debajo. Effie se la había prestado, insistiendo en que no era necesario que arruinara algunas de las hermosas prendas que le había dado Cinna cuando ella podía prestarle su propia ropa de trabajo.

Peeta movió su trenza hacia un lado y deslizó la mano sobre su hombro bajando la playera para liberarlo y después se agachó y depositó un beso, para después repetir la misma acción una y otra vez hasta llegar a la base de su cuello.

Ante el primer contacto de los cálidos labios sobre su piel, Katniss ralentizó sus movimientos ― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó en lo que se escuchó entre un suspiro y un jadeo.

― ¿No te gusta? ― Peeta le susurró al oído y después la besó bajo el lóbulo de la oreja.

― No dije eso, pero me estás distrayendo ― carraspeó tratando de recomponer la voz ― Y si se chorrea la pintura será tu culpa.

― No me molestan unas cuantas gotas de pintura ― volvió a hablarle sobre la piel de su cuello y ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso ― Si cada vez que las vea significa que recordaré este momento ― deslizó una de las manos que tenía sobre su cintura y la colocó abierta sobre su abdomen empujándola hacia él.

Katniss se agachó un poco para pasar el rodillo sobre la charola y empaparlo con más pintura y pudo sentir la excitación de su novio, quien la hizo soltarlo y la giró bruscamente para besarla. Ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho y las subió hasta rodearlo por el cuello y halarle el cabello de la nuca.

Si lo que deseaba era una especie de prueba de que Peeta seguía interesado en ella y en su compromiso, esa acción había disipado por completo sus dudas. No se había imaginado que esa mañana la sorprendería con tal arranque de pasión, aunque no se quejaba para nada.

Gimió en su boca y Peeta de inmediato lo tomó como señal para invadirla con su lengua y explorarla, acción que ella aceptó con gusto y la hizo imitar sus acciones.

Nunca se había besado con nadie antes de Peeta, pero con los meses que llevaban juntos haciéndolo, él la había enseñado a besar a su modo. Ella no sabía si otras personas besaban diferente, pero podría vivir con la duda el resto de su vida porque besarlo a él se sentía bien, se sentía correcto y lograba despertar en su interior sentimientos y una pasión que no sabía que tenía.

El rubio bajó una de las manos por su espalda hasta la curva de su trasero y le dio un apretón y a Katniss lejos de disgustarle el gesto, deseaba que lo repitiera, pero de pronto se encontró caminando de espaldas hasta que sus caderas chocaron contra una mesa de trabajo que habían colocado en medio de la habitación para preparar la pintura y Peeta de un solo movimiento la levantó para sentarla sobre ella, colocándose después entre sus piernas y ella no dudo en abrazarlo por la cadera con ellas, lo que provocó que su prometido emitirá un gruñido que no había escuchado antes y que la hizo sonreír contra su boca al saber que ella había sido la responsable.

Peeta subió la mano izquierda hasta su nuca y se separó de su boca para comenzar un recorrido de besos de su mandíbula hasta bajar por su cuello mientras introducía la mano derecha bajo su blusa para acariciarle la piel de la cintura y subir por sus costillas hasta el elástico de su sostén. Su cuerpo respondió por ella ante la pregunta en silencio de Peeta, arqueando su espalda otorgándole permiso para que él subiera más la mano y le apretara el pecho izquierdo sobre el algodón de su sostén deportivo al tiempo que un calor comenzaba a arremolinarse en el centro de su vientre lo que la hizo gemir de nuevo sin sentir vergüenza alguna por los sonidos involuntarios que emitía. Peeta retornó a su boca mientras sus dedos trataban de colarse bajo su sujetador.

― ¡Wow! ¿Tan pronto van a bautizar la recámara nupcial? ― la voz de Johanna quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta los hizo separarse de inmediato ― Por favor, continúen. Por mí no se detengan ― levantó las manos con las que sostenía dos grandes vasos térmicos ― Yo me iré abajo para darles más privacidad ― les guiñó un ojo.

Katniss de inmediato bajó las piernas con las que rodeaba la cadera de Peeta y deseaba bajarse de la mesa, pero el cuerpo de su novio se lo impedía. Le hubiera gustado contestarle algo a la castaña antes de que se diera media vuelta y se marchara, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué decir o cómo justificar sus acciones.

De pronto se encontraba frustrada por la interrupción y todos los sentimientos de placer que había experimentado habían sido reemplazados por unos de vergüenza por haber sido atrapada in fraganti en ese momento que compartía con Peeta.

El rubio debió notar su cambio ya que de inmediato le llamó la atención ― ¡Ey! Es solo Jo, no pasa nada. Solo ignora sus comentarios al respecto ― le acarició la mejilla ― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí ― asintió varias veces, aunque estaba segura de que su cara estaba completamente roja.

― En ese caso creo que será mejor que regrese a la pastelería. Aprovecha que llegó Jo para que desayunen juntas ― le dio un corto beso en los labios ― Hablamos más tarde.

Se acomodó la blusa antes de bajar a buscar a Johanna en la cocina y se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera a decirle la castaña.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Chaff y Lucrecia y Effie por fin se relajó.

― ¿Qué pretendías, Haymitch? ¡¿Matarnos?!

― Conduzco mucho mejor que tú, princesa.

― No seas ridículo, tú apenas aprendiste hace unos meses ― se bajó del coche.

― Sip y lo hago mejor que tú ― azotó la puerta.

― Ese no es el punto, ibas demasiado rápido.

― Y tú no parabas de quejarte que íbamos a llegar tarde.

― Es de mala educación llegar tarde.

― ¿Y culpa de quién es? ― levantó una ceja y volteó a verla mientras caminaban a la puerta ― ¡Te cambiaste como tres veces de vestido!

― No me decidía y tú no fuiste de mucha ayuda que digamos.

― Todos se te ven bien, no entiendo cuál es el problema.

― ¿Qué tan complicado es para ti decirme que color se me ve mejor y cuales zapatos lucen más con el vestido?

― ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ― frunció el ceño ― Soy hombre, todo se ve igual para mí, quizás prefieras preguntarle a alguno de tus compañeritos raros de la universidad.

Ella abrió la boca ― ¡Eso es grosero! Sin dejar fuera: prejuicioso, racista, sexista…

― ¡Bienvenidos! ― Chaff abrió la puerta y los sorprendió ― Desde aquí podemos escucharlos ― rio.

Effie se puso roja de inmediato, avergonzada por que hubieran estado oyendo su infantil discusión.

― Hola, Chaff ― colocó una mano en su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Haymitch y el moreno intercambiaron un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

― ¿Dónde está Lucrecia? ― preguntó una vez que cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

― ¡Sorpresa!

Escuchó la voz de su amiga y se giró de inmediato hacia la entrada a la sala. Y ahí, sosteniéndose solamente con un andador, estaba de pie la escritora.

― ¡Por Dios! ― abrió mucho los ojos y la boca sorprendida, antes de acercarse a abrazarla ― ¡No puedo creerlo!

― Ni nosotros tampoco, créeme ― aceptó con gusto el abrazo.

Effie le tocó el cabello que ya le llegaba a la barbilla en un corte bob ― ¡Te ves preciosa!

Haymitch también se acercó a saludarla ― Y también has ganado peso.

― ¡Haymitch! Eso es muy grosero. Jamás debes decirle nada a una mujer sobre su peso a menos que sea para decirle lo bien que se ve porque está más delgada, ni felicitarla por su embarazo sin estar seguro de que está esperando en primer lugar.

Chaff y Lucrecia rieron.

― No te preocupes, en mi caso es un halago. Sé perfectamente que era un saco de huesos, y aunque aún me falta por ganar varios kilos, puedo ver como se forman gotas de sudor en la frente de Chaff cada que tiene que cargarme ― le guiñó un ojo a su esposo ― ¿Pasamos a la sala?

Todos la siguieron.

Effie notó que, aunque se apoyaba en el andador, su pisada era fuerte y segura.

― Pero antes, aclárenme algo ― les comentó cuando iban a tomar asiento en la sala ― ¿El comentario sobre felicitar a una mujer por su embarazo fue por algo?

Haymitch cerró un ojo y arrugó la nariz.

― ¡Nooo! ― dijo sorprendida la anfitriona.

― Si, lo hizo. Felicitó a una de sus maestras en la universidad ― negó con la cabeza Effie.

El moreno rio a su lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda ― Espero que al menos haya sido de alguna de las materias fáciles porque si no, date por reprobado, amigo.

― Fue la de matemáticas.

Ahora Effie no pudo evitar reír con los demás. Días atrás cuando Haymitch le había contado de su error, ella se había quedado en shock, porque sabía lo que podía significar una equivocación de ese tipo. Pero ahora podía ver el lado cómico del asunto.

― ¡Qué! ― el rubio levantó las manos ― En mi defensa es culpa de la estúpida moda con las blusas con ese corte que tienen ― hizo unas señas llevándose las manos al pecho.

― Se dice corte imperio ― dijo entre risas.

― Lo que sea, además está pasada de peso ― se encogió de hombros ― Es algo gruñona, creí que estaba siendo amable.

― Tu encanto de vencedor no siempre funciona, amigo. Y en ese lado de la ciudad, menos ― el moreno se puso de pie ― Antes de que se me olvide, vamos ― le hizo una señal con la cabeza ― Te voy a mostrar los libros que te mencioné la vez pasada que pueden servirte ― se acercó a Loki y tomándola de la barbilla le dio un beso antes de salir.

Effie notó el cambio de humor que presentaban sus amigos. A pesar de que Lucrecia siempre había sido una persona alegre, ahora se veía llena de vida y se podía respirar la felicidad en la casa. La mirada de Chaff también había cambiado, era difícil de explicar, pero antes parecía que tenía cubiertos los ojos con un velo de preocupación y ahora había esperanza.

― No sabes el gusto que me da verte así ― Effie se sentó más cerca de ella y tomó una de sus manos.

― Me siento otra, te lo juro. Y no sé cuanto tiempo vaya a durar este cambio, pero pienso disfrutarlo al máximo.

La rubia trató de mantener su sonrisa, odiaba pensar que el tratamiento no era una cura definitiva.

― ¿Cuándo empezaste a caminar? ¿Por eso cancelaste nuestras dos últimas citas para desayunar?

― Me están dando terapia física y la verdad quería que me vieras caminando ― sonrió enseñando los dientes ― Aun me falta, pero el terapeuta dice que, para la boda de Lyme, podré ir apoyada solo con un bastón.

― Falta solo un mes, lo que quiere decir que vas muy bien. Además, se te ve hasta un brillo diferente en los ojos.

― ¡Ah! ― su amiga movió la mano ― Eso es debido a todo el sexo que estamos teniendo.

― ¡Lucrecia! ― se llevó las manos al rostro mientras reía algo avergonzada.

― ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Si antes no me escuchabas bromear con esto era debido a que nuestra situación era otra, estaba demasiado débil. Pero ahora… ¡Uf! No puedo quitarme a Chaff de encima.

― ¡Lucrecia!

Pero la otra continuó ― Bueno, en realidad soy yo la que está encima de él, creo que me gusta más esa posición.

― Creo que me voy a quedar sorda.

― ¡Por Dios, Effie! No seas tan remilgada, no me vas a decir que no hablas de esto con tus amigas.

― Bueno sí, pero creo que sin tantos detalles.

― Querida ― ahora fue turno de Loki de palmearle la mano ― Tengo muchos consejos que darte ― le guiñó un ojo ― Ayer ― bajó la voz ― Lo hicimos sobre la mesa de billar del sótano y después de la cena, sobre la mesa de comedor.

Effie volteó a ver la mesa ― Eww.

Su expresión hizo que Lucrecia soltara la carcajada ― Te aseguro que la limpiaron bien. Puedes cenar ahí sin problemas. Además, dudo mucho que en esta etapa del matrimonio ustedes no se la pasen haciéndolo como conejos y que hayan bautizado cada rincón de la casa.

El rostro de Effie cambió en ese momento.

― Oh, cariño. ¿Dije algo mal? ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

Lucrecia era la única con la que Effie dejaba caer la máscara y la fachada que presentaba a todo el mundo sobre el matrimonio perfecto que compartía con Haymitch.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos ― Bien, supongo. Con algunos altibajos… ― exhaló ― Últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo diferentes que somos. No sé, quizás siempre lo supe, pero una parte de mí creyó que podría cambiarlo un poco ― negó con la cabeza ― Por ejemplo, yo amo las fiestas, casi podría jurar que tengo ocupados mis fines de semana de aquí hasta año nuevo ¡pero a Haymitch no le gusta salir! Ósea cómo te explico que es un ermitaño, a veces creo que sería más feliz viviendo solo en una cueva sin ver a un ser humano nunca jamás en su vida. Me desespera ― se quejó ― Lo tengo que arrastrar prácticamente fuera de la casa los fines de semana. Y claro, nunca me ha prohibido ir a fiestas, pero prefiere que vaya yo sola y entonces tengo que recordarle que es un vencedor que tiene que ser visto en público y casi chantajearlo o sobornarlo para que salga.

― ¿Y la universidad?

― Bueno, eso es punto y aparte. Para eso no tiene ningún problema en salir y prefiere conducir él solo hasta allá. Creo que incluso está considerando llevar más materias presenciales que en línea.

― ¿Ves? Eso es bueno, Effie. Quizás el problema es que no le gustan tanto las fiestas como a ti, pero podrían buscar realizar otras actividades juntos al aire libre. Dale más tiempo.

― Llevamos 9 meses de casados.

― Cariño, tu matrimonio aún está en pañales. Aun tienen un largo camino por recorrer, y para que funcione ambos tienen que dar y recibir y también ceder en algunas cosas ― en ese momento regresaron Chaff y Haymitch a la sala ― Estarán bien ― le susurró y guiñó un ojo.

Más tarde cuando se sentaron a la mesa para cenar un platillo típico del Once y a Haymitch se le rodó de su plato a la mesa un pedazo de mazorca, Effie sorprendió a todos con un grito.

― ¡Ya no te lo comas!

― No se cayó al piso, solo a la mesa. No seas exagerada.

― Me lo agradecerás después ― le comentó cuando lo tomó con dos dedos como si se tratara de algo asqueroso y lo colocara en otro plato alejado.

Chaff y Lucrecia solo intercambiaron una mirada antes de reír a carcajadas.

…

* * *

…

Effie colocó la taza caliente de té sobre una charola y se dirigió al estudio.

Haymitch tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio, con una mano sobre la frente y con la otra sosteniendo un lápiz el cual mantenía contra su boca, mordiéndolo de manera inconsciente, pero cuanto notó su presencia, levantó la mirada.

― Pensé que te gustaría un poco ― se acercó hasta él y le entregó la taza de té.

Él lo olió ― No me duele el estómago.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― levantó una ceja.

― Gracias ― le dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

― Haz estado encerrado aquí toda la mañana.

Suspiró ― Tengo examen mañana de matemáticas.

― ¿Te puedo ayudar? ― arrastró una silla que estaba cerca para sentarse a su lado.

― Estoy estudiando ma-te-má-ti-cas, no dibujos y colores.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y levantó ambas cejas ― Pretenderé que no escuché ese claro insulto que me acabas de hacer. ¿De eso crees que trata toda mi carrera? ¿Qué solo me siento a hacer lindos dibujos de casas y edificios?

― Bueno, lo de "lindos" ― hizo comillas con las manos ― aún está en discusión todavía.

Effie palmeó su brazo ― ¡Haymitch! Un comentario más de esos y no voy a ayudarte.

― ¿En verdad sabes cómo resolver esto? ― empujó su cuaderno hacia ella.

― Querido, la arquitectura pertenece al área de físico – matemáticas, por si no lo sabías. La geometría y el cálculo integral es nuestro pan de cada día. Sin los cálculos correctos cómo podrías saber si un nuevo edificio o casa podría sostenerse, es importante calcular la longitud de las curvas y rectas áreas de superficies, cálculo de estabilidades, tensiones, costos y también la resistencia de los materiales. Okay deja de verme como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

― No es solo que…

― ¿Qué no creíste que tu esposa era una chica inteligente?

― Te casaste conmigo, eso no fue muy inteligente.

Ella lo empujó con su hombro ― No empieces con tus sarcasmos. ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

― Sí.

Levantó de nuevo una ceja esperando que continuara.

― ¿Por favor?

Sonrió satisfecha por haberlo sorprendido.

― De acuerdo, dejaste en claro por qué son importantes las matemáticas en tu carrera, pero en la mía ¿para qué las necesito?

― Querido, siento decirte que TODAS las carreras universitarias llevan algo de matemáticas dentro de los primeros dos años, al menos debes conocer lo básico y esto de aquí ― golpeó la goma del lápiz contra el cuaderno ― es muy básico ― le susurró al oído.

― Sabelotoda.

― Deja primero que te lo explique y entonces podrás llenarme de halagos ― no podía ya esconder su sonrisa.

Estuvieron toda la tarde estudiando los temas del examen de Haymitch. Effie se sorprendió de la paciencia que podía tener para repetir los procedimientos una y otra vez, pero de alguna forma al estudiar junto a su esposo, al hacer una actividad tan común propia de cualquier joven, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo en palabras, pero era como si fueran una pareja normal de novios, o al menos como se imaginaba que debía ser.

― Este es el último ejercicio… ¿Me estás siguiera poniendo atención? ― podía notar la mirada de Haymitch sobre ella, y con el brazo que tenía recargado en el respaldo de su silla, tiraba distraídamente de uno de sus mechones de cabello.

― Um Hum ― se inclinó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

― Haymitch…

― Es tu culpa.

― ¿Qué es mi culpa?

― Alborotarme cuando actúas como toda una maestra ― le susurró a su oído ― y muy sexy.

― En ese caso, querido alumno ― trató de sonar provocativa ― Termine su último ejercicio o me veré en la penosa tarea de tener que castigarlo ― subió la mano lentamente de su rodilla hasta la entrepierna.

Los ojos de Haymitch se oscurecieron de inmediato ― Creo que podemos brincarnos el último ejercicio ― con un movimiento del brazo, arrojó al piso sus cuadernos de trabajo ― Lo siento, pero tendrás que castigarme.

Effie se mordió el labio al tiempo que lo empujaba contra el escritorio. Quien iba a decir que las matemáticas podían ser así de divertidas.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ya estoy de regreso! Espero que me hayan extrañado. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos, pasé una de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y espero que todos ustedes hayan disfrutado también de las suyas en esta semana santa y de pascua.**

 **Me retrasé una semana más en publicar, pero la verdad mis planes de avanzar esta historia durante las vacaciones no se cumplió, además retrasamos un día más nuestro regreso, pero bueno espero ponerme al corriente y publicar de nuevo semanalmente.**

 **Les gustó el capítulo? Si se dieron cuenta de inmediato que era un sueño de Katniss?**

 **Y que tal que las cosas se van calentando entre Peeta y Katniss. Creo que sería bueno que ella tuviera una charla de chicas con Johanna.**

 **Ah! y antes de que lo olvide, agradeceré mucho todas las ideas que se les ocurran para la boda everlark, ya que aún no la tengo muy clara en mi mente, y recuerden que son bienvenidas todas su sugerencias. ¿Cómo la imaginan? ¿Dónde? ¿Y la luna de miel?**

 **Y bueno, creo que Haymitch empieza a ver otro lado de Effie. Y nuestra querida Lucrecia cada vez está más recuperada (aunque sabemos que no se va a curar por completo)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a todas las que me mandaron sus comentarios: Emiledrss, TheOnlyHayffie, 96AleG, claudiacobos79, Yaaanin, Abby501, damalunaely, Ilovehayffie, AddyOrtiz, Brujita22, Claa8a, Gagonaya y BrendaTHG.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	43. Bienvenido al Doce

Capítulo 43

 **Bienvenido al Doce**

Katniss entró a la cocina solo para toparse con la sonrisa burlona de Johanna. Rodó los ojos y trató de ignorarla, quizás si no comentaba nada olvidaría todo el asunto. Tomó uno de los vasos térmicos de té y abrió la bolsa que contenía una caja blanca con el logo de la pastelería que tenía el desayuno que su prometido les había llevado.

― Katniss y Peeta, sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e. Primero viene el amor, después el matrimonio. Luego viene…

― ¡Por Dios, Johanna! ¡Eres tan infantil! ― estaba sonrojada, aunque estaba tratando de contener su sonrisa ― ¿No puedes simplemente olvidarte de lo que viste allá arriba?

La vencedora del Siete rio ― Eres tan fácil de incomodar que no puedo evitarlo. Pero tengo que admitir que no sabía que mi cuñado y tú estaban dándole con todo.

― ¿Dándole? ¿Qué? ― de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir ― ¡No, no, no! ¡No nos estamos acostando! No es que sea de tu incumbencia si lo hacemos o no, por supuesto ― sacó la caja de la bolsa y sonrió al ver varios bollos de queso, además de unos panecillos rellenos de jamón y otros de mermelada.

Johanna también se acercó a la caja, tomó un pan hojaldrado relleno de fresa, le dio una mordida y continuó hablando con la boca llena ― Por lo que vi, no tardan. Y aunque no es de mi incumbencia, ¿ya te estás cuidando?

― ¿Cuidando? ― frunció el ceño.

― Ya sabes ― movió la mano ― Ya estás con la píldora, el parche, el implante, o como sea que hayas decidido cuidarte ― ante la cara de confusión de Katniss, siguió ― ¡Anticonceptivos!

― Oh.

― No querrás quedar panzona de inmediato, ¿o sí? ― levantó una ceja.

― ¡Claro que no!

― Entonces, ¿ya te estás cuidando?

― La verdad, no.

― ¿Cómo pensabas hacerle?

― No lo sé ― pensar en el sexo la ponía nerviosa, aunque era obvio que se acostaría con Peeta en algún punto de la relación. Sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba imaginarlo si quiera ― Mi madre les da unos tés a las chicas de la Veta allá en mi distrito para que no se embaracen y puedan llevar un mejor control.

― ¿Té? Descerebrada aquí no estás en el Doce ― rio ― No me imagino preparándome un té especial todas las mañanas. Apuesto que con ese método yo me habría embarazado hace muchísimo con lo activos que somos Bannock y yo…

― ¡Ahórrate tus detalles! ― dijo algo avergonzada.

Por supuesto, esa petición le entro a Johanna por un oído y le salió por el otro ― Los Mellark tienen mucha estamina, y si Peeta es la mitad de como es Bannock, créeme que no te quitará las manos de encima en todo el día.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

― No me mires así, siento que te las quieres dar de santa cuando por lo que vi… quizás sea Peeta el que se tenga que cuidar de ti ― le guiñó un ojo.

Se llevó una mano a la cara ― ¡Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer referencia a eso? ― negó con la cabeza ― Mejor dime con qué método te cuidas tú.

― Con una inyección. No tiene efectos secundarios y tiene duración de un año. Hablando de eso… ― revisó su teléfono celular ― Tengo cita con mi ginecóloga pasado mañana, ya me toca mi nueva dosis, ¿quieres venir?

― Yo…

― Claro, a menos que quieras intentar lo del té o prefieras acudir a Effie por consejos.

― Creo que mejor iré contigo ― se apresuró a contestar. Ese era un tema que definitivamente no deseaba tocar con su madre ni con su escolta ― ¿A qué hora sería?

― Por la mañana. ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

― No, creo que estamos libres de grabaciones hasta que vayamos al Doce, pero quedé de ir con Peeta en la tarde a ver unos muebles para la casa.

― ¿El colchón? ― levantó varias veces las cejas su futura concuña ― Asegúrense de probarlo antes de comprarlo.

Ella arrojó una servilleta arrugada con el logo de la pastelería en su dirección ― ¡Para!

― Antes de que se me olvide, otro tema casi tan importante como los anticonceptivos.

― ¿Qué es?

― Tú arbusto.

― ¿Mi qué? ― volteó hacia el jardín que se veía a través de las puertas de cristal.

― ¡Descerebrada, no hablo de esos! ― señaló a la ventana ― ¡No seas tonta! Habló de ese ― le señaló con el dedo la entrepierna ― Me imagino que las piernas te las depilaron con láser, últimamente ante las cámaras te la pasas en vestidos, pero ¿también te estás haciendo cargo de lo otro?

― ¡Nooo! No quiero parecer una niña, gracias ― antes de entrar a sus Juegos, el equipo de preparación se encargó de depilarle por completo el cuerpo y eso la había hecho sentirse desnuda de alguna forma. En su distrito la mayoría de las mujeres no se depilaban, una porque las navajas de afeitar eran caras y otra, porque de cierta forma el vello corporal las ayuda protegerse del frío.

― No te estoy diciendo que te quites todo, créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta parecer una niña, pero necesitas darle forma, podarlo un poco. No querrás asustar a Peeta cuando vea un bosque entero allá abajo. De una vez te aviso que aquí en el Capitolio las cosas son muy diferentes y los hombres están acostumbrados a ver a las mujeres con el menor vello posible.

― ¡Ahhh! Johanna ― no había pensado en eso sinceramente y aunque no deseaba correr a mostrárselo a Peeta, tenía que hacer lo que le decía Johanna ¿no? Finalmente ella estaba casada desde hacía años con un capitolino y sabía mejor que ella qué les gustaba a los hombres de ahí.

― Tomaré eso como un sí ― continuó pasando el dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono ― La cita con mi doctora ya quedó, pero ahora sacaré cita para la depilación láser, así con pocas sesiones quedarás lista y no volverás a preocuparte por eso.

Katniss suspiró. Aunque por otra parte debía sentirse agradecida de contar con una amiga como Johanna quien, aparte de Effie, por el momento era su única amiga, y aunque la esposa de Finnick no era una persona desagradable, no la conocía tan bien como a la vencedora del Siete y futura familia.

…

* * *

…

― Llegamos hace 20 minutos, no entiendo por qué aún no dejan que nos bajemos ― suspiró Katniss sentada en un sillón de la sala de uno de los vagones.

― Se escucha mucho movimiento afuera, ya veremos que tienen preparado ― comentó Portia más tranquila.

Generalmente Cinna era quien la acompañaba a todos sus eventos, pero en esta ocasión había sido requerida la presencia de los dos estilistas, junto con un equipo de grabación, fotógrafos y una corresponsal de la sección de espectáculos de uno de los programas más vistos en el Capitolio que estaría haciendo enlaces en directo.

― Iré a preguntarles a Haymitch y Effie si saben algo ― Peeta trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. Por lo general era una persona con mucha confianza en si mismo, pero ahora se encontraba fuera de su territorio y no tenía ni idea de cómo sería recibido en el distrito, por lo que había escuchado decir a su cuñada, contrario a lo que les habían hecho creer en el Capitolio, las personas de los distritos odiaban todo lo relacionado con la capital del país.

Cruzó el vagón comedor y se dirigió al bar. La puerta no estaba cerrada completamente.

― Me estaba comentando Marcia que quieren entrevistar también a tu hermano, pero me negué rotundamente. Creo que con tu madre es más que suficiente, finalmente Aaron ya no vive en la Aldea de los Vencedores desde hace años ― escuchó la voz de Effie.

― Actualmente todos los focos están puestos en la futura unión de Katniss y Peeta. Los han entrevistado tantas veces que no sé qué más quieren saber, prácticamente conocen todas sus vidas ― ahora habló Haymitch.

― Helmer y Kristel sin duda movieron las aguas.

― Effie… ― el tono en el que le habló era de advertencia.

― ¿Qué? Este vagón no tiene micrófonos.

― No me importa. Sabes que hay temas de los que no puedes hablar en cualquier lugar.

Peeta no había pretendido escucharlos a escondidas, pero le llamó la atención lo que dijeron. ¿Pasaba algo? Sin querer dio un paso al frente y cuando tocó la puerta corrediza, ésta se accionó y se terminó por abrir completamente.

El mentor y la escolta de Katniss de inmediato voltearon a verlo.

― Lo siento. Solo quería preguntarles si saben cuánto tiempo falta para que bajemos.

― ¿Impaciente? ― sonrió burlón, Haymitch.

― Katniss está preguntando, me dice que por lo general no demoran nada en bajar del tren.

Como parte de las indicaciones, habían cerrado todas las cortinas y les habían pedido que no se asomaran, por lo tanto, no sabían que pasaba afuera.

― Es la primera vez que nos toca a nosotros esperar también, pero dile que no se preocupe, probablemente están instalando las cámaras para grabar su llegada ― Effie dio un paso hacia él y colocó su mano en el brazo ― Todo saldrá bien ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Gracias ― después de todo, ella había pasado por eso al casarse con Haymitch, ¿no?

Veinte minutos más tarde les dieron más indicaciones. Bajarían primero su mentor y escolta, después los dos estilistas quienes ya habían ganado mucha fama en el Capitolio, y por último ellos, y debían hacerlo tomados de la mano.

Peeta tomó la mano de su prometida y se acercó a la puerta, mientras esperaban que les indicaran que podían bajar. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se detuvo, solo iba a lograr despeinarse. Volteó a ver una vez más su atuendo, al menos los colores eran más sobrios y no un traje satinado de colores brillantes como era la última moda, y también estaba agradecido con Portia que, aunque le puso un poco de polvo en el rostro, no le había delineado los ojos como solía llevarlos en las grabaciones que habían hecho, ya que deseaba pasar lo más normal ante los ojos del distrito.

Respiró profundo y sonrió a la multitud.

…

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que habían ido a recibirlos. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo poco más de un año, cuando regresó como la vencedora de los Séptimo Cuartos Juegos.

El ligero apretón en la mano que le dio Peeta la hizo reaccionar y sonrió de nuevo.

Levantó la mano libre para saludar, mientras se preguntaba, ¿a poco a todas estas personas les interesaba su boda? No, no lo creía, quizás las habían obligado a asistir como el año anterior.

Los flashes, los gritos, la reportera que hablaba a las cámaras y no dejaba de señalarlos, todo era demasiado abrumador.

El camarógrafo les hizo una señal repetidamente y entonces ellos se detuvieron, se voltearon a ver y se dieron un beso corto en los labios.

Tenía razón Haymitch, todo era un gran montaje para el Capitolio, al punto de confundirte entre lo que era real y no.

Entonces las escucho. ¿Acaso estaban coreando el nombre de Peeta?

En el Capitolio estaba acostumbrada a los grupos de fans que los esperaban a su arribo a los diferentes eventos que asistían, grupos de chicas y chicos con playeras, pancartas con sus nombres y regalos que les pedían a gritos una fotografía con ellos, un autógrafo o les gritaban cosas sin sentido para ella como "te amo", "cásate conmigo". Y había aprendido a ignorar el despliegue de afecto de esas personas y como le decía Effie, dar uno que otro autógrafo o acceder a varias fotografías para mantener a los fans satisfechos, pero ver eso en su distrito era simplemente ridículo.

Caminaron en medio de dos vallas que habían colocado y tras las cuales se encontraban las personas del distrito, cuando llegaron hasta un grupo numeroso de jovencitas ― algunas incluso excompañeras de ella de la escuela, las cuales solo gritaban el nombre de Peeta.

Y había algo diferente entre ver a un grupo de capitolinas con sus vestuarios llamativos, cabelleras de colores y exceso de maquillaje que de alguna forma le hacía sentir que todo era falso, a ver a un grupo de chicas vestidas de manera sencilla como le gustaba hacerlo a ella, sin maquillaje y con el cabello y color de ojos iguales a los suyos, pedir un abrazo o beso a su prometido, además del autógrafo.

Era como si supiera que las mujeres en el Capitolio no le iban a interesar, pero ¿y alguna otra chica como ella de distrito? A muchas de ellas siempre las había considerado más bonitas.

Pensar así era tonto lo sabía, pero de alguna forma se sentía molesta ante tal despliegue de interés en su novio, así que se acercó para tomarlo de la mano y apurarlo a seguir caminando, no sin antes darle otro corto beso en los labios.

Peeta solo le sonrió a su lado y caminaron derecho hasta saludar al alcalde Undersee y por supuesto una muy sonriente Madge, aunque Gale no se veía por ningún lado.

― Te extrañaba ― le dijo cuando la abrazó.

Y Katniss se dio cuenta en la manera en la que su amiga se sonrojó cuando le presentó a Peeta. Rodó los ojos. No podía culparla, siempre le habían atraído los chicos guapos, y su amigo Gale, aunque ella no lo viera más que como un amigo casi hermano, era muy atractivo, motivo inicial por el que la rubia se fijó en él.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras y tomarse algunas fotografías, ella se sentía más que desesperada de ver a su familia.

Cuando por fin tuvo a su hermana entre sus brazos, sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros. La pesadilla que había tenido una semana atrás, aún la perseguía. Y no deseaba otra cosa más que ir con su familia a su casa y descansar de toda esa gente, lo que no sucedería hasta después de un breve enlace en vivo con el Capitolio al programa de Caesar Flickerman, y un montón de fotografías más.

― Sentí como si estuviéramos en el distrito Uno o Dos ― comentó Haymitch una vez que el coche en el que viajaban atravesó las rejas de hierro de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

― O el Cuatro, no te olvides que también es muy popular ― le dijo Effie ― Tienes que ver el lado positivo, quizás esto ayude a conseguir más patrocinadores en el futuro.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Peeta le tomó la mano a su lado, mientras ella veía distraídamente por la ventana ― Te ves muy pensativa.

Ella volteó a verlo ― Estoy bien ― se forzó a sonreír un poco ― Me alegra haber venido al Doce. Aunque después de ver eso de allá, no sé que tanta tranquilidad tendremos.

El equipo de grabación, los fotógrafos, la reportera y estilistas, se iban a instalar en dos de las casas deshabitadas de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

― Cariño, deberán seguir una agenda, pero no se preocupen, tendrán tiempo de sobra suficiente para ustedes y para conocer el distrito ― les guiñó un ojo Effie desde el asiento de adelante ― Además después de la boda podrán venir de visita e incluso pasar algún tiempo aquí.

― Después del Tour de la Victoria de Zale, cuando empiece su propio programa de los Juegos del Amor, los dejaran descansar ― les comentó, Haymitch ― Puedes con esto y más, preciosa ― esto último se lo dijo solo a ella cuando bajaron del coche.

Katniss suspiró. A veces pensaba que no podía esperar a que pasara la boda, simplemente para dejar de ser el centro de tanta atención, aunque sabía que eso no era definitivo. El observar a Haymitch y a Johanna en su rutina del día al día en el Capitolio, le daba esperanzas de que podría acostumbrarse más fácil de lo que creía a esa vida.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Oh, Katniss! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí de nuevo! ― la abrazó Prim más tarde, cuando se preparaban para ir a la cena que iba a dar el alcalde en su honor.

― ¿Aunque no haya venido sola?

― Peeta ya es prácticamente de la familia. A mamá y a mí nos gusta.

― Es bueno saberlo ― le jaló uno de los rizos que caían de su peinado ― Pero no hablaba de Peeta, sino de todo el equipo de producción que vino con nosotros y que trastornaran su vida los días que estemos aquí.

― Está bien salirse de la rutina de vez en cuando ― le sonrió.

― En serio que a veces quisiera poder ver la vida de manera tan positiva como lo haces tú.

― Es fácil, solo deja de sobre pensar las cosas como siempre lo haces, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por nosotras ― se encogió de hombros ― Y aprende a disfrutar un poco más, después de todo tienes a un hombre sumamente atractivo a tu lado.

― ¡Prim! ― exclamó. Siempre olvidaba que su hermana ya no era una pequeña niña.

La rubia pronto salió de la habitación ― Apresúrate antes de que venga Effie a buscarnos ― rio.

Cuando llegaron al salón de eventos a un lado de la casa del alcalde, Katniss se sorprendió ante lo que vio, ni siquiera cuando fue la cena en su distrito como parte del Tour de la Victoria todo había lucido tan elegante. Por supuesto, no se comparaba con la opulencia de las fiestas del Capitolio, pero incluso ella sabía que muchas de las flores que adornaban las mesas no se daban en el distrito, como tampoco podía conseguirse la elegante tela de los manteles.

― ¡Katniss! ― escuchó la voz de Madge.

Cuando volteó junto con Peeta, se dio cuenta de que la rubia no venía sola.

― ¡Gale! ― soltó al rubio y le dio un abrazó a su mejor amigo. Pero cuando se separó notó lo serio que éste estaba ― Me da gusto verte, Gale ― éste no le respondió, en su lugar se quedó viendo fijamente a su prometido, así que ella dio un paso más hacia este ― Peeta, quiero presentarte a Gale Hawthorne. Gale, quiero presentarte a mi prometido, Peeta Mellark.

El rubio sonrió y tendió la mano ― Mucho gusto, Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Entonces el castaño sonrió de manera burlona ― ¡Qué raro! A mí no me ha hablado para nada de ti.

Un silencio incómodo siguió al comentario, mientas el rubio y el castaño se enfrentaban con la mirada.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― ¡Qué hermoso! ― suspiró Effie cuando finalizó la canción.

― Y ella se ve absolutamente preciosa ― comentó Lucrecia al tiempo que se puso de pie ― Voy al tocador ― de inmediato colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Chaff para indicarle que ella sola podía hacerlo.

― Te acompaño ― le dijo la rubia.

― Yo también voy con ustedes ― tomó su pequeño bolso negro la esposa de Beetee.

Y pronto las tres mujeres se retiraron de la mesa.

― No entiendo por qué tienen que ir en grupo al baño ― frunció el ceño, Haymitch, siguiéndolas con la mirada.

Chaff se encogió de hombros a su lado ― Supongo que para poder criticar a gusto.

Beetee rio ― Es un misterio con el que tendremos que vivir el resto de nuestras vidas.

Se encontraban en la boda de la vencedora del Dos, Lyme, y Lisardo. Desde el año anterior habían coincidido en varias reuniones con la pareja, ambos eran agradables, así que a pesar de que Haymitch no le gustaban mucho las fiestas del Capitolio, estaba ahí de buena gana, a diferencia de otros vencedores que habían asistido porque tenían que hacerlo.

Haymitch volteó al frente y se puso a observar a la pareja que en ese momento era fotografiada de nuevo, al tiempo que tomaba distraídamente de su whiskey.

― Se ve contenta ― comentó sin pensar.

― Sí ― coincidió Chaff ― No como tú te veías en tu propia boda.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué? Es la verdad, te la pasaste con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando toda la noche.

― Eran los nervios ― intervino Beetee ― Al menos en mi boda así me sentí ― volteó hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no había regresado su esposa ― Creo que de los nervios no paré de sudar en toda la noche, tuvieron que cambiarme la camisa y el saco al menos tres veces.

― ¿Tú, nervioso? ― siempre había tenido la impresión de que el vencedor del Tres era una persona muy tranquila que tenía perfecto control de sus emociones.

― Originalmente no iba a casarme con Millana ― bajó un poco la voz.

― Eso no lo sabía ― comentó Chaff.

― Porque no se había hecho oficial el otro compromiso. Al final un convenio para mejorar el sistema de seguridad de las instalaciones gubernamentales favoreció a Millana ― levantó el vaso que traía en la mano ― Que gane el mejor postor, ¿no?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar así al moreno. Y a continuación siguió un breve silencio.

― ¿Dónde está Gregory? ― preguntó solo para cambiar de tema.

― ¿Dónde más? En las mesas de los profesionales ― contestó Chaff, señalando con la cabeza dos mesas más adelante ― Y esta vez no vino solo.

Efectivamente, a un lado de la pista había una mesa con vencedores del Dos y otra con vencedores del Uno. Y Haymitch alcanzó a ver a su amigo sentado a un lado de su primo Brutus y de una mujer a la que reconoció como Agape y a juzgar por el rostro que tenía, se notaba que estaba incómodo.

Las chicas regresaron a la mesa al tiempo que varias parejas se paraban para dirigirse a la pista a bailar.

― ¿Bailamos? ― le preguntó Effie.

A penas se iba a negar cuando fue interrumpido por Lucrecia ― Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Haymitch ― la esposa de Chaff recargó su bastón en la mesa y tomó la mano de Chaff.

― Está bien ― cedió.

Effie sonrió ampliamente y él con ella, aunque no iba a admitirlo abiertamente le gustaba esa sonrisa y mucho.

Una vez en la pista, Effie lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la balada. No le gustaba mucho bailar, pero había ocasiones en las que tenía que hacerlo, y otras pocas como esa, en las que quería hacerlo.

Su esposa se vería particularmente hermosa esa noche con el vestido ajustado color rojo que traía, de forma que no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde que salieron de la casa, pero era algo que tampoco iba a admitir en voz alta.

― ¡Me encantan las bodas! ― dijo mientras recorría con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

― Princesa, a ti te gustan todas las fiestas.

Ella rio ― Eso no es cierto ― volvió la vista a él.

― ¿No? ― levantó una ceja ― ¿Dime qué fiestas no te gustan?

― Aunque no lo creas son varias.

― Te escucho.

― Cuando era niña odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños que me organizaba mi mamá.

― ¡Pero te gustan mucho los cumpleaños y particularmente el tuyo! Incluso me has repetido tu fecha de cumpleaños muchas veces para que no lo olvide.

― Sí, me gusta mi cumpleaños. Pero hablando de fiestas de cumpleaños, las que realmente disfruté fueron aquellas en las que ya no le permití a madre organizarmelas.

― No puedo imaginar qué no te gustaba. ¿El pastel era muy grande para tu gusto? O ¿los globos no eran de tu color favorito?

― No, no era eso. Mi madre siempre ha tenido buen gusto y créeme que las fiestas que me organizaba tenían de todo, adornos hermosos, mucha comida, un montón de juegos inflables, música, animadores y un show diferente cada año acorde a la temática de la fiesta. Peeero ― le dijo antes de él hiciera algún comentario ― aunque yo era la cumpleañera, tenía prohibido subirme a los inflables porque no es bien visto que siendo una señorita me la pasara brincando como un mono salvaje y menos con los vestidos tan costosos que me hacía llevar.

― No entiendo, ¿para qué ponía esos inflables?

― Para el resto de los invitados. Lo más importante para ella eran los comentarios que venían después dónde la alababan por organizar las mejores fiestas. Además, tampoco me dejaba disfrutar de la comida ni de los carritos de helados que contrataba, no podía permitir que comiera demasiadas calorías si deseaba una probada de mi propio pastel de cumpleaños. Así que cómo verás, quizás mis cumpleaños fueron los más divertidos para los invitados, pero no para mí, y así fue hasta que cumplí 12, entonces le prohibí que me organizara más fiestas lo que nos generó una gran discusión, pero puedo afirmar que a partir de ese momento empecé a disfrutar de mis cumpleaños. Y esas no son las únicas fiestas que no me gustaban.

― ¿En verdad?

― Tampoco me gustan las fiestas en el club, aquellas en las que solo asisten los amigos de mis padres y a las que me veía forzada a asistir desde pequeña. Solo digamos que los hijos de sus amigos no son muy agradables que digamos. Y por último…

― ¿Hay más?

Se acercó para hablarle al oído ― No me gustan las fiestas de coronación de los vencedores.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó sorprendido.

― No es una fiesta que ustedes disfruten, eso lo sé. Además, es cuando los buitres comienzan a revolotear alrededor de ustedes.

Él se mordió la lengua para no responderle con un comentario sarcástico sobre lo que le había dicho, algo como "¡qué infancia tan dura tuviste teniendo que soportar todas las terribles fiestas de tu madre!" o "tú también estuviste revoloteando sobre mí". Porque cuando giraron a la izquierda hacia la mesa de los vencedores del Dos, observó a la esposa de Gregory ponerse de pie luciendo un ajustado vestido amarillo con un gran escote que bajaba hasta el ombligo que lejos de parecerle atractiva, le provocaba escalofríos. Así que estrechó más contra su pecho a Effie y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Mientras bailaban, después de varios giros más cuando de nuevo tuvo las mesas de los profesionales frente a él, se puso a observar a los que aun estaban sentados con sus parejas. Conocía de antemano la situación de Greg, la amargura e infelicidad que sentía su amigo; a su lado estaba Brutus quien, al contrario de su primo, había esperado con los brazos abiertos por esa vida y una vez que la obtuvo, la había abrazado fuertemente, aunque también corrió con la suerte de toparse con una buena esposa. A su lado se encontraba una vencedora más grande de la que en ese momento no recordaba el nombre, cuyo esposo parecía más bien su padre debido a la clara diferencia de edad y no podía más que ver resignación en sus ojos. En la mesa de al lado observó a Shimmer, la vencedora del Uno, quien lucía unos atributos demasiado desproporcionados para su delgado cuerpo, se había convertido en la típica esposa trofeo, a la que no se le permitía siquiera dar una opinión y quien debía permanecer al lado de su esposo en todo momento como si se tratara de un florero o una muñeca de porcelana con la sonrisa tatuada por siempre en el rostro. Cuando iba a continuar con su análisis, sintió un empujón por la espalda.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó Lisardo quien giraba en sus brazos a Lyme mientras ésta reía a carcajadas.

Aprovecharon la interrupción para felicitar a la pareja de novios, y cuando se acercó a abrazar a la vencedora, pudo observar en sus ojos que la felicidad que demostraba en ese momento no era fingida y se alegró por ella.

Más tarde, después de la cena, cuando el ritmo de la música cambió a uno que definitivamente no era de su agrado para bailar, decidió dejar a Effie en la pista divirtiéndose con las otras esposas de sus amigos y salió a la terraza adjunta al salón para fumar un cigarro. No era que deseara abandonar la fiesta y regresar a casa, a decir verdad, no la estaba pasando mal, pero necesitaba un pequeño descanso del volumen alto de la música.

Se encontraban en el décimo piso del hotel de lujo donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, así que las vistas de la ciudad eran buenas, y al estar en otro extremo de la ciudad, no podía más que agradecer que no fueran las mismas que tenía desde el penthouse del centro de entrenamiento.

No estaba solo, había una pareja en el extremo derecho, pero demasiado ocupados en si mismos para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y a su izquierda, tres hombres charlaban y reían ocupados en sus asuntos. Pero de pronto, los vellos de la nuca se le pararon cuando sintió una presencia acercarse a su espalda.

― ¿Tendrás por causalidad uno de esos para mí? ― Agape le preguntó con voz seductora.

Haymitch exhaló el humo del cigarro y apretó los labios. Estaba golpeando distraídamente la cajetilla contra el barandal de cristal, así que no tenía forma de negarle un cigarrillo o mentirle sobre que se le habían terminado, pero por alguna razón la cercanía de esa mujer lo incomodaba como no lo había hecho ninguna otra.

Sacó un cigarro y se lo tendió.

Ella le sonrió, parpadeando varias veces en un movimiento que sabía de antemano era para coquetearle, se lo colocó entre los voluptuosos labios rojos y esperó a que él se acercara para encenderlo.

― Gracias, guapo ― inhaló y después exhaló lentamente arrojándole el humo al rostro. Después se llevó una mano al cuello y la bajó lentamente a través de su escote para que él siguiera el movimiento de la mano con la mirada.

Por supuesto que lo hizo, era hombre después de todo, pero inmediatamente se rio un poco por haber caído en su trampa y se alejó dos pasos, retomando el golpeteo de la cajetilla contra el barandal, aunque ya no estaba distraído sino consciente completamente de lo que hacía.

― ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan solito? ― dio un paso más hacia él.

Él paralizó por un momento sus movimientos, pero en respuesta simplemente levantó la mano derecha con la que sostenía su cigarro.

― Eres hombre de pocas palabras, ¿no? ― rio.

Haymitch podía notar como lo recorría lentamente con la mirada de una manera descarada para tratarse de la esposa de su amigo.

― No entiendo una cosa ― se recargó en el barandal de forma que quedó casi frente a él.

― ¿Qué? ― se llevó de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios y después vio cuánto faltaba para terminárselo, considerando seriamente arrojar al piso lo que quedaba, aunque no llevara ni la mitad.

― ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste por esa muchachita sin chiste en lugar de mi amiga Appia Diamond? ― levantó la mano izquierda y fingió quitarle una pelusa para pasarle la mano por el pecho ― Estoy segura de que tu vida sería mucho más entretenida y que no le molestaría para nada que tú y yo… ya sabes ― levantó un hombro ― nos divirtiéramos de vez en cuando.

Él la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla cuando trató de abrirle el botón de la camisa para colar su mano al interior.

― La respuesta es simple: no me gustan las mujeres mayores que fácilmente podrían ser confundidas con mi madre en lugar de mi esposa ― le sonrió de lado.

― ¿Qué dices? ― preguntó elevando varios octavos la voz.

― Simplemente lo que pienso. ¿Conoces a mi mamá? Tiene menos… ― se llevó un dedo a la sien izquierda ― patas de gallo le dicen en mi distrito a las arrugas de aquí.

― ¡Yo no tengo arrugas!

― Las cirugías no pueden ocultarlo todo ― le susurró un poco más cerca.

― ¡Eres un pequeño jovencito descarado! ― sonrió de manera forzada ― Apuesto que necesitan que te pongan en tu lugar.

¿Los insultos no funcionaban con esa mujer?

― Mire señora, no sé qué pretende, pero no me interesa. Como sabe estoy casado con una hermosa y joven… mujer ― se aseguró de remarcar esas dos cualidades.

― Podemos invitarla también.

Resopló ― A diferencia suya, yo jamás compartiría a mi pareja con nadie. Manténgase alejada de Effie y de mí ― ahora estaba molesto.

― ¡Haymitch!

Se giró de inmediato cuando escuchó su nombre solo para toparse con su esposa quien lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

― No he terminado contigo ― Agape le pasó una mano por el brazo antes de arrojar el cigarrillo al piso y aplastarlo con su zapato de tacón de diez centímetros.

Effie se acercó a su lado cuando la mujer se metió a través de las puertas de cristal ― ¿Qué fue eso?

Haymitch en respuesta la tomó del rostro y la besó, ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al final le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Haymitch apoyó la frente en la suya y susurró sobre sus labios ― Me alegra que fueras tú.

Effie entendió el mensaje. Le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo. Casi no alcanzo a publicar hoy, tenía la mitad del capítulo escrito, pero varias situaciones familiares a media semana me quitaron por completo la inspiración, pero al final pude terminarlo. Asi que una disculpa si ven más errores de lo normal.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron sugerencias para la boda de Peeta y Katniss, en verdad me ayudan a inspirarme.**

 **Ahora sí, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Qué les pareció el comentario de Gale?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y a los que me dejan comentarios, por ustedes terminé el capítulo de hoy: Soohari, Bea, damalunaely, 96AleG, Brujita22, Noxllar, AddyMellark87, TheOnlyHayffie, BrendaTHG, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya y los guest.**

 **Para los que me han preguntado por la historia de El circo de la esperanza, no lo he abandonado, eh! Pero debido a la carga de trabajo que he tenido últimamente tuve que elegir entre las dos historias cual actualizar, pero les prometo que la terminaré muy pronto. Muchas gracias**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	44. Aniversario

Capítulo 44

 **Aniversario**

El breve silencio incómodo que se hizo fue interrumpido por la risa de Madge.

― ¡Bebé eres tan gracioso! ― le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su novio ― ¡Por supuesto que Katniss habla de ti todo el tiempo, Peeta! No le hagas caso ― la rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza ― Y debo decir que me muero por conocer su futura casa, Katniss me la describió y me dijo que es hermosa y que además tiene un pequeño bosque.

La castaña sintió como poco a poco volvía a subirle la sangre después de que está se le fuera a los pies ante el comentario de Gale y la forma en la que se tensó Peeta a su lado. Ahora se sentía agradecida con su amiga por haberla cuestionado sobre absolutamente todo de la boda y la casa en la última conversación telefónica que tuvieron.

― Le contaste de la casa ― Peeta le sonrió a Katniss.

― Te dije que me gustó mucho ― ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tranquila al ver que no estaba molesto.

― ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos? ― Madge tomó del brazo a Peeta para guiarlos hasta su mesa.

― ¿Qué diablos fue eso Gale? ― le siseó enojada a su amigo cuando pasó a su lado.

El joven trató de tomarla del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida para esquivarlo y seguir a su amiga y a su prometido.

Katniss tomó asiento del lado derecho de Peeta y poco después, Gale se les unió y se sentó a un lado de Madge.

― Sé que acabas de llegar y prácticamente de la estación los llevaron a la aldea de los vencedores, pero lo poco que alcanzaste a ver del distrito ¿era cómo lo imaginabas? ― le preguntó su amiga.

― Más o menos, es decir, con lo que me lo había descrito Katniss ― colocó la mano sobre la suya ― y lo poco que he visto en la televisión, pero estoy sorprendido del bosque que los rodea, ese no me lo imaginaba así, es realmente hermoso, los árboles son muy altos y todas las tonalidades de verde… ― volteó a verla ― puedo imaginarme por qué lo amas tanto. Y bueno, no me esperaba un recibimiento tan caluroso como el que nos dieron.

― Prácticamente arrastraron a medio distrito a recibirlos, haciéndolos abandonar sus labores. No tuvieron otra opción ― comentó Gale.

― ¡Pero estaban felices de hacerlo! ― Katniss notó como su amiga sutilmente le daba un codazo al castaño ― Y el club de fans… Peeta debo decirte que te has hecho muy popular entre todas las chicas del distrito.

Peeta rio a su lado un poco avergonzado ― Eso fue un sorpresa ― le dio un apretón en la mano a Katniss ― Pero a mi solo me interesa una sola chica del Doce.

― ¡Antes de que se me olvide! ― exclamó Madge ― Dime por favor que trajiste de ese pan delicioso que haces, Katniss me ha invitado a probarlo y me encanta, es lo más rico que he comido.

― Trajo varias cajas, pero eso tendrás que negociarlo con Prim, creo que mi hermana está más ansiosa por comer pastelillos que por verme ― comentó ella, sin dejar de notar la forma en la que Madge estaba tratando de salvar la conversación.

― ¡Qué gran ventaja tener un negocio propio y poder dejarlo en manos de tus empleados para salir de viaje o pasártela en esos programas de televisión! ― el nuevo comentario de Gale llamó la atención de Katniss, podía sentir que estaba de alguna manera molesto y no entendía por qué.

― Tengo empleados de confianza, es cierto, pero en mi familia creemos que el secreto de todo negocio es que el dueño esté involucrado en todo momento. Así que mientras yo estoy aquí, mi hermano Rye está a cargo de la pastelería ― Peeta clavó la mirada en el castaño.

― Pero Peeta trabaja mucho ― Katniss sintió de alguna forma la necesidad de defenderlo ― Es un gran artista, hace unos pasteles impresionantes y además pinta unos cuadros hermosos.

Peeta pasó un brazo por su hombro ― Sabes como subir mi ego ― le susurró al oído.

Gale rodó los ojos ― Y hablando de pinturas, ¿cuándo se casen van a compartir el maquillaje? ― se encogió de hombros ― podría ocasionarles un problema ¿no? Ese es mi delineador ¡oh no! es el tuyo ― se estaba burlando.

― Creo que Katniss y yo podemos compartir el maquillaje sin problemas ― se apresuró a responderle Peeta ― Yo podría maquillarla a ella y ella a mí.

― ¡Qué gran idea! para combinar como es la moda. De hecho, estoy pensando en teñirme el cabello de rosa como lo usaba Effie antes y tú podrías pintarte algunos mechones ― Katniss estiró uno de los risos rubios de Peeta.

― Espera ― le dijo su prometido ― Pero te vas a teñir el cabello antes o después de tatuarte toda la espalda.

― Antes, lo que dejaré para el final serán los pequeños cuernos como los de Urko que quiero que me implanten y la lengua bífida.

― Te verás hermosa.

― Lo sé ― Katniss le lanzó una mirada a Gale advirtiéndole que parara con sus comentarios y después volteó hacia la pista ― ¿Quieres bailar?

Cuando se pararon de la mesa dejaron a una Madge con los ojos muy abiertos y a un Gale muy molesto, pero éste último se estaba pasando con sus ataques verbales, después hablaría con él.

La ventaja era que Peeta le había seguido el juego en lugar de responderle a Gale.

― ¿Cuál es su problema? ― le preguntó una vez que estuvieron en la pista.

Pero Katniss no tuvo oportunidad de responderle debido a que de inmediato fueron interrumpidos para fotografiarlos, hacerles algunas tomas, y charlar un poco con los invitados especiales del distrito que habían asistido, y así se mantuvieron ocupados hasta que la cena terminó.

Y el resto de la noche el tema de Gale quedó en el olvido.

…

* * *

…

Katniss despertó sobresaltada de otra pesadilla y de inmediato se llevó una mano al pecho cuando se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba y que estaba a salvo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― le preguntó Prim con voz adormilada.

― Estoy bien, patito. Vuele a dormir, yo iré por un vaso de agua y regreso.

Odiaba despertar a su hermana o que alguien más escuchara sus gritos debido a las pesadillas que la asaltaban de vez en cuando por las noches.

Salió del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y casi dio otro grito cuando se topó con Peeta afuera de su puerta.

― ¡Peeta! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― le susurró.

― Me levanté al baño y te escuché, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

― Siento que me escucharas ― se sentía algo avergonzada y bajó la mirada ― Iré por un vaso de agua, tú regresa a la cama.

― Te acompaño, yo también quiero agua.

Llegaron a la cocina y Katniss de apresuró a tomar dos vasos para llenarlos de agua y ofrecerle uno, para después decirle a Peeta que tomara asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

― Me gustó mucho la cena, ¿eran platillos típicos del distrito? ― inició la conversación su prometido cuando la vio perdida en sus pensamientos.

― Sí ― se limitó a contestarle. No deseaba decirle que, aunque esos eran platillos de su distrito, no todos podían permitirse prepararlos más que en ciertas ocasiones especiales y por supuesto que no lo hacían con carne de res o cerdo, sino con carne de ardilla o el animal que ella pudiera matar en el bosque. De alguna forma no quería que Peeta la viera con lástima.

― ¿Me enseñarás a prepararlos en el Capitolio?

Levantó la mirada de su vaso ― Claro, aunque tengo que decirte que no soy la mejor cocinera, probablemente los harás mejor tú una vez que tengas la receta.

― Podemos hacerlo juntos.

Juntos. Eso significaba una vez que vivieran bajo el mismo techo y fueran marido y mujer. Su mente volvió a vagar nuevamente y ella trató de ponerle de inmediato un fin a sus pensamientos para mantener a raya el miedo que a veces la invadía ― ¿Quieres un té? ― preguntó en su lugar ― Mamá tiene uno que nos hará dormir mejor.

― Sí, gracias.

Katniss se puso de inmediato de pie y llenó la tetera con agua antes de ponerla al fuego.

― Gale… ― comenzó a decir Peeta y ella de inmediato se tensó ― Creo que no le caí muy bien a tu amigo ¿cierto?

Ella giró en su lugar y se recargó contra la encimera ― No es eso.

― ¿No? ― Peeta levantó las cejas ― Sus comentarios me dijeron todo lo contrario.

Suspiró ― Te conté cómo fue que nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas? ― previamente le había contado en una de sus citas posteriores a los Juegos del Amor cómo fue que inició sus incursiones prohibidas en el bosque tras la muerte de su padre en las minas ― La diferencia entre la forma de vida de las personas de la Veta y de los comerciantes es muy diferente y si lo comparamos contra el Capitolio, entonces diría que es abismal, y Gale… ― se encogió de hombros ― siempre ha estado en contra de esas grandes diferencias sociales. Créeme que le costó mucho a Madge lograr que no la viera como la niña privilegiada hija del alcalde que tenía todo a su alcance como lo hacía él. Y bueno si le sumamos lo de los Juegos…

― Las personas del Capitolio somos el enemigo ― concluyó él ― por eso habla con mucho resentimiento.

― Algo así ― apretó los labios.

― ¿Tú pensabas cómo él?

Ella lo vio a los ojos ― No comparto todas sus ideas. Recuerda que yo fui amiga de Madge años antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Creo que… ― apagó la estufa apenas empezó a silbar la tetera y tomó dos tazas ― siempre estuve muy ocupada tratando de mantener a mi madre y hermana con vida como para ponerme a pensar en esos temas.

Peeta se colocó tras ella justo cuando le iba a entregar su taza de té sin azúcar ― Sabes que yo estoy en contra de los Juegos.

― Lo sé.

― Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el castigo que convierte a las personas en avox ― tomó la taza de té de sus manos y la colocó sobre la cubierta de la cocina.

― Lo sé.

― Y tampoco me parece bien la pobreza extrema en la que viven muchas personas en los distritos ― la vio con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

― Peeta, lo sé ― subió la mano y la colocó en su mejilla ― Y también sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, aunque queramos.

Él giró la cabeza un poco para besarle la muñeca, pero cuando volvió a verla enfocó la mirada en sus labios y se inclinó para besarla.

Apoyó la frente en la suya ― Desee hacer esto todo el día.

Yo también, quiso decirle, pero en su lugar lo agarró del cabello para que se inclinara de nuevo y se besaron otra vez.

Conscientes de que su madre y hermana se encontraban durmiendo en el piso superior, se separaron de nuevo.

― ¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla? ― le preguntó Peeta.

Ella negó con la cabeza ― Es lo de siempre ― tomó su taza y le dio un trago a su té.

― ¿Quieres intentar dormir?

― No sé si pueda y Prim está en mi recámara, no me gustaría despertarla.

― Cuando a mi se me va el sueño me funciona ver la televisión por un rato. Pongo un canal no muy interesante y creo que termino dormido de aburrimiento. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

― La única televisión que tenemos está en la sala.

― ¿Vamos?

― ¿A ti también se te fue el sueño?

― Sí y quiero estar contigo un rato más.

Katniss se adelantó, no queriendo que su rostro la delatara, pero no le parecía mala idea estar un rato más con él, desde la vez que se quedó a dormir en su departamento había extrañado sus brazos ciertas noches, sobre todo aquellas en las que se le dificultaba más dormir.

― Esta película es pésima, te vas a dormir en tiempo récord ― Peeta colocó el control en la mesa de centro y cuando se sentó a su lado en el sofá, abrió los brazos para que ella se acurrucara a su lado, cubriéndola posteriormente con la manta que su madre siempre conservaba doblada sobre el respaldo.

Las caricias de Peeta en su cabello y efectivamente la trama pésima de la película, hicieron que poco a poco Katniss cerrara los ojos.

Unos ruidos en la cocina la despertaron más tarde, bueno en realidad ya era de día, se dio cuenta cuando abrió los ojos y vio mucha luz a su alrededor. Pero un movimiento bajo ella la hizo despertar por completo y entonces recordó su falta de sueño en la madrugada y la forma en la que Peeta la ayudó a dormir de nuevo.

― Buenos días ― la voz de Peeta la hizo voltear a verlo.

― Lo siento, anoche no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Él estiró la mano y le acomodó un cabello tras la oreja ― No pidas disculpas, duermo mejor cuando te tengo entre mis brazos.

Ella se puso de pie cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana en la cocina con su mamá.

― Prim, mamá… ― ¿la abrían visto? Se sentía avergonzada.

Peeta sonrió y se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado ― Voy a bañarme, no sé que hora sea, pero apuesto a que no tardaran en llegar Cinna y Portia ― le dio un beso rápido cuando pasó a su lado.

Katniss respiró hondo antes de ir a la cocina.

― ¡Buenos días! ― la saludó su madre lanzándole una mirada que indicaba desaprobación.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ― le preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

― Anoche se me fue el sueño, bajé por una taza de té y …

― No me debes explicaciones, Katniss ― la interrumpió Elena ― Eres mayor de edad y comprendo que ese joven pronto se convertirá en tu esposo, solo espero que estén tomando las precauciones necesarias.

― ¡Mamá! ― exclamó ― No es lo que piensas.

Prim rio a su lado ― Dime si quieres que te prepare un té especial.

― Muy graciosa ― le jaló una de las trenzas un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

― ¡Ouch!

Se asomó a la ventana y vio Gale caminando hacia la casa. Resopló, necesitaba hablar un par de cosas con él y no deseaba hacerlo frente a Peeta. Corrió escaleras arriba y se cambió deprisa.

― ¿Dónde está Gale? ― preguntó cuando regresó a la cocina.

― ¿Va a venir? ― le preguntó su mamá.

― Lo vi por la ventana, venía hacia acá.

― Debe estar en casa de los Abernathy ― le dijo su hermana mientras colocaba platos para el desayuno sobre la mesa.

― ¿Por qué iría allá?

― Le vende seguido a Eva y a Aaron presas de las que caza Rory ― le dijo su madre.

― Rory se ha vuelto un excelente cazador, creo que incluso es mejor que Gale, y siempre separa los conejos y guajolotes para la señora Abernathy.

Katniss rodó los ojos, la forma de Prim de expresarse de Rory lo decía todo. Pero aún así le parecía extraño que Gale se presentara temprano en casa de su mentor, sobre todo sabiendo que Effie estaba ahí.

― Ahorita vengo.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió directo a casa de Haymitch, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y salió Gale.

― Catnip ― parecía sorprendido de verla.

― ¿Qué hacías en esa casa? ― frunció el ceño.

― Buenos días a ti también ― caminó hasta ella.

Katniss se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

― Rory mató dos conejos hoy en la mañana y se los traje a la señora Abernathy, se los había encargado.

― ¿Por qué no vino Rory?

― Porque está ocupado con unos encargos de mamá. ¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio?

Ella entornó los ojos ― No creo que sea todo.

― Sabes que no soy muy fan de tu mentor, no tengo un motivo oculto para venir a menos que sea para ayudarle a mi hermano ― ahora él se cruzó de brazos y señaló hacia la casa con la cabeza ― Además, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a tu prometido?

― Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué te comportaste así anoche?

― No sé de qué hablas, actué normal.

― Olvidaba que tu forma de actuar "normal" era ser un completo idiota.

Gale descruzó los brazos y dio un paso más hacia ella ― Yo no soy quién ahora está loco por el Capitolio y olvidó por completo de donde viene.

― ¡Deja de generalizar, Gale! No todas las personas de allá son como las imaginábamos ― bajó la voz ― No todos están a favor de los Juegos. Peeta es diferente, es un buen hombre, pero ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad para conocerlo.

El castaño se echó a reír.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ― pregunto molesta.

― Eres un caso perdido, Catnip.

― No sé de qué hablas.

― De que estás locamente enamorada de tu noviecito. Nunca habías visto a nadie como lo ves a él.

― ¡Eso no es verdad!

― Siempre has sido algo despistada para notar lo que sucede a tu alrededor e incluso para admitir tus sentimientos. Te dejaste envolver por el Capitolio ― la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, y ella lamentó haberse vestido con ropa de la que le diseñó Cinna aunque solo se tratara de unos jeans y una blusa roja asimétrica ― has cambiado ― se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia las rejas de hierro ― Lo quieras aceptar o no, amas a ese tipo.

No podía ser verdad. Ella no amaba a Peeta, solo estaba a su lado por que era su deber, por sobrevivencia y para proteger a su familia.

Gale estaba equivocado.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Haymitch se pasó una mano por el cabello y bajó el lápiz, había terminado el último examen de las materias que cursaba ese semestre. Tomó su mochila, guardó sus cosas y se dirigió al frente del salón para entregar su prueba al maestro.

― Gracias. La próxima semana publicaré los resultados, si tiene dudas puede venir a revisión ― le comentó su profesor.

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de salón para dirigirse hacia las mesas del jardín donde sabía que sus compañeros que ya habían terminado estaban reunidos.

A lo lejos vio que Greg, Cole, Zoe y Elisia, ya estaban ahí.

― Se los digo, mi tía nos contó, el señor Beetee y su esposa incluso tuvieron una fuerte discusión, pero al final, arreglaron una habitación para ella ― Elisia se echó hacia atrás del hombro sus largos rizos azules.

― ¿De qué hablan? ― preguntó cuando colocó la mochila en la mesa y todos se giraron a verlo.

― ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? ― Greg se hizo a un lado para hacerle lugar ― Estaba fácil ¿no?

― Sí, eso creo ― señaló con la cabeza a Elisia ― ¿Qué estaban hablando?

― De Wiress ― contestó Zoe.

Frunció el ceño ― ¿La vencedora del Tres? ¿Qué con ella?

― Que al parecer el señor Beetee logrará sacar a Wiress del loquero donde la tienen encerrada.

― Se dice hospital psiquiátrico, Zoe ― la corrigió la otra chica.

― Es lo mismo ― dijo Cole.

― ¿En serio? ― se dirigió a Greg.

Todos sabían lo que el esposo de Wiress le había hecho cuando se cansó de lidiar con su nerviosismo, aunque la versión oficial decía que la vencedora se encontraba en un centro de rehabilitación para tratarla por un problema de adicción a pastillas.

― Sé que Beetee esta tratando de sacarla de ahí desde que se enteró que fue internada ― le dijo en voz baja ― En la boda de Lyme me contó que solo restaba que el esposo firmara la anulación del matrimonio para hacer que un juez permitiera se la entregaran bajo su cuidado.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Era terrible pensar en ella sola encerrada en ese lugar.

― ¡Es injusto lo que les hacen! Nunca dejan de ser tratados como objetos. Primero los obligan a participar en esos horribles Juegos a muerte y después son vendidos al capitolino con más dinero que quiera comprarlos como "esposo" ― hizo comillas con los dedos Zoe.

― No puedes hablar así, Zoe ― volteó hacia los lados Cole.

― En otras partes de la ciudad no, pero aquí prácticamente todos pensamos igual.

― De todas formas, no es seguro. No querrás terminar convertida en avox.

La chica de largo cabello castaño solo se encogió de hombros ― Alguien debería hacer algo. Solo estoy expresando mi opinión, o ¿me van a decir que ustedes ― los señalo a él y a Greg ― están felizmente casados y disfrutando de su vida soñada de vencedores?

Haymitch se puso de pie de inmediato. Le incomodaba el tema y no era algo que iba a discutir con ellos.

― Me tengo que ir ― tomó su mochila.

― ¡Espera! ― le dijo Zoe ― ¿A dónde vas?

Él rodo los ojos, pero como estaba de espaldas, no pudieron verlo ― Voy a recoger algo aquí en el centro.

― ¿Me puedes dar un aventón? ― trotó hasta él ― Voy a la tienda de música de mis padres.

―Claro ― no podía negarse, se vería mal. Y no era porque la chica en cuestión no le cayera bien, sino que su excesiva charla a veces lo desesperaba y ella solía tocar temas delicados de los cuales no le gustaba discutir.

― ¡Bonito coche! ― comentó apenas se subió ― Nunca me había subido en uno de estos ― comenzó a ver todos los botones que tenía en la consola central.

― Gracias ― arrojó su mochila en el asiento trasero ― supongo ― murmuró para sí. Sabía que el coche era algo ostentoso, pero prefería conducirlo a dejar que el chofer lo llevara a trajera a su antojo.

― ¿A dónde vas exactamente? No quiero desviarte mucho.

―Voy a recoger un reloj que dejé en una joyería para que lo repararan.

― ¿Qué joyería? Así puedo decirte donde me dejes y no alejarte de tu ruta.

― No te llevó cargando sobre mi espalda, no hay problema, puedo llevarte hasta la tienda de música.

― Gracias. Mis padres ahora mismo tienen mucho trabajo y voy a ayudarlos.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso esta chica nunca se callaba? No podía entender como hablaba y hablaba sin parar y sin necesidad de preguntarle nada, ella sola tenía temas de conversación de sobra. Pero, todas las mujeres eran iguales ¿no? Se quedó pensando por un momento. No, la respuesta era no, su mente viajo varios años atrás. Claudia no era así, claro no era una chica tímida, podía hablar mucho cuando se lo proponía, pero también le gustaba disfrutar del silencio y la tranquilidad, y podían pasarse horas juntos uno al lado del otro ocupados respectivamente en sus cosas sin necesidad de conversar.

Sacudió la cabeza, hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella y no iba a empezar ahora.

― ¿Me estas escuchando?

― Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

― Te pregunté si has ido a alguno de los conciertos de la semana cultural. Hoy y mañana serán los mejores días, bueno qué puedo decir, uno de los grupos que se va a presentar es el de mi hermano.

― ¿Dónde es?

― En las Cuatro Estaciones, al final de la calzada montaron un gran escenario y el público puede tomar asiento sobre el jardín. También hay muchos puestos de comida y bebida. Se pone bien.

― Suena interesante.

― Lo es, aunque no sé si a todas las personas les agrade, ya sabes al no tratarse de grupos famosos… Deberías ir, no seas un esnob.

― Quizás vaya.

― Si vas solo, llámame. Dudo mucho que a la señora Abernathy le guste ir.

― No la conoces ― frunció el ceño.

― ¿Hace falta? Todos los de la "alta" son iguales ― le indicó con el dedo donde diera vuelta.

No entendía por qué, pero le molestaba de alguna forma que criticaran a Effie cuando no la conocían, así que hizo girar el coche un poco más rápido de lo debido sin pensarlo.

― ¡Calma, vaquero! No querrás chocar este lindo auto. Me bajo en la esquina.

Haymitch se apresuró a llegar ahí, no podía esperar a que ella descendiera del coche.

― ¡Gracias!

Apenas cerró la puerta, él aceleró.

Por una parte, era bueno saber que no todas las personas del Capitolio pensaban igual, que había quienes estaban en contra de los Juegos y las injusticias, pero nunca le había gustado que lo criticaran. Él no había elegido su destino tras convertirse en Vencedor, pero ahora no le quedaba más que continuar y vivir su vida.

Aunque la conversación con su compañera Zoe casi había provocado que quisiera olvidarse todo e irse directo a su casa, se forzó a ir a la joyería. Había mentido antes, no iba a recoger un reloj sino a comprar un regalo para Effie. Su aniversario de bodas era al día siguiente y aunque él no le diera mucha importancia, su esposa no había parado de recordarle la fecha a diario como lo había hecho previamente cuando fue su cumpleaños, así que prefería comprarle algo y evitarse una pelea ahora que su relación comenzaba a mejorar.

Estacionó el coche cerca y caminó hasta el lugar, había dado con él por casualidad cuando fue con Gregory a empastar un proyecto final de una de sus materias en una papelería cerca y lo que le había llamado la atención era que se trataba de joyería hecha a mano con piedras naturales.

― ¡Joven, Haymitch! ― lo saludó un hombre mayor tras una vitrina a penas cruzó las puertas del local ― Ya tengo listo su pedido.

― Gracias.

El hombre medio calvo regresó a la vitrina con una caja de joyería entre sus manos ― Es una joven afortunada, eligió las piezas más hermosas, y la ventaja es que son piezas únicas, ya sabe que a las mujeres no les gusta que las vean utilizando lo mismo que otras.

Haymitch analizó el juego de collar y aretes y quedó satisfecho con el trabajo. Estaba seguro de que Effie no se esperaría algo así, pero al tratarse de piedras con cristales que solo de encontraban en el interior de minas, le pareció un buen regalo, era como si fuera algo de su distrito.

― ¿Ya sabe a dónde va a ir a cenar? ― previamente le había dicho que era para su regalo de aniversario.

Negó con la cabeza ― La verdad no tengo idea de si ella ya hizo alguna reservación, pero con lo perfeccionista que es, probablemente.

― Si no lo ha hecho, le recomiendo el restaurante que está enfrente. Es pequeño, pero muy sabroso y acogedor, tiene también esa aura romántica que les gusta a ellas, era el lugar favorito de mi Isidra, aunque ya no he podido volver ahí desde que falleció.

― En ese caso iré a verlo, gracias.

― Gracias a usted, y que pasen un feliz aniversario.

…

* * *

…

Effie se retocó el labial antes de salir de la recamara para encontrarse con Haymitch quien la esperaba en el piso de abajo.

Se sentía emocionada. Haymitch había hecho que cancelara la reservación que su padre le había conseguido en un exclusivo restaurante sobre una alta torre giratoria, pero la emocionaba saber que él se había preocupado lo suficiente por planear algo por su cuenta para festejar su primer aniversario.

― ¿A dónde vamos, Haymitch? ― le preguntó una vez dentro del coche.

― Te la pasas diciendo que te encantan las sorpresas, supongo que ahora tendrás que esperar y ver.

Sonrió y se puso a observar por la ventana. Y cuando giraron en el puente que los llevaba al barrio viejo, trató de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué tenía planeado en esa parte de la ciudad?

― ¿Quieres relajarte? No voy a llevarte a un puesto callejero de comida, si es lo que tienes en mente.

― No he dicho nada ― rio.

― No hace falta que lo hagas, puedo leerte bien, princesa.

― ¿En serio? ― colocó la mano sobre su pierna y la subió lentamente.

Haymitch rio ― No siguas ese camino si no quieres que nos estrellemos, pero te aseguro que así terminaremos la noche después de lo que tengo planeado.

― ¿No es solo la cena?

― Nop.

― ¿A dónde iremos después?

― Te dije que era una sorpresa. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y se quedó observándolo mientras llegaban a su destino.

Ese año había empezado mucho más difícil de que lo que ella hubiera imaginado, habían pasado momentos tensos llenos de discusiones, pero también habían tenido otros buenos. Y lo que definitivamente les había ayudado mucho, había sido el empezar la universidad, ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas y ayudarle a su esposo a estudiar.

― ¿Este es el lugar? ― preguntó una vez que entraron en el pequeño restaurante.

― Me lo recomendaron mucho, pero si no te gusta… ― notó en su voz un poco de irritación.

― Está bien ― lo tomó del brazo ― Nunca había venido para acá, pero estoy segura de que nos gustará.

El lugar era realmente acogedor y a Effie le llamó la atención las pequeñas montañas de velas derretidas unas sobre otras que se acumulaban en las ventanas.

Ordenaron dos copas de vino y antes de la cena, Haymitch sacó una caja del interior de su saco. Se veía algo incomodo cuando la colocó frente a ella.

― ¿Es para mí?

― ¿Para quién más?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Amaba los regalos.

Cuando abrió la caja se quedó maravillada ante lo que vio, y pasó los dedos lentamente sobre las piedras.

― Son geodas, si unieras las dos mitades de los aretes formarían una sola roca, lo que ves en su interior son estalactitas de amatista, y son características por el color violeta.

― ¡Son hermosos! Y el collar también.

― ¿Si te gustaron?

― Te tomaste el tiempo de elegirlos para mí, por supuesto que me gustaron.

De inmediato se quitó los aretes de perla que había elegido para esa noche y su collar y le pidió a Haymitch que le ayudara a ponérselo. Después lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso.

― Yo te daré tu regalo llegando a casa.

― Mmm… le dijo sobre sus labios ― ¿en la recamara?

Effie rio fuerte y de inmediato se tapó la boca ― Aparte de ese te tengo otro.

La cena fue amena y como se lo prometieron, también muy rica.

― ¿A dónde vamos a ahora? ¿Otra sorpresa?

― Sip, aunque me tiene tentado lo del regalo que me espera en la casa ― movió varias veces las cejas.

Effie rio de nuevo, lo abrazó por el cuello y se besaron en medio de la acera. Si su madre la viera estaba segura de que daría el grito en el cielo por su demostración de amor púbica.

― Entonces démonos prisa, yo tampoco puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

Condujeron al otro extremo de la ciudad.

― ¿El cuatro estaciones? ― preguntó cuando encontraron un lugar para estacionarse en uno de los lados de la larga calzada.

― Es la semana cultural, se me ocurrió que podríamos escuchar música de grupos amateurs.

Effie volteó a verlo ― ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi esposo?

― Muy graciosa. Me recomendó venir una compañera de la universidad, pensé que sería algo interesante de hacer para variar.

Ella lo tomó del brazo ― ¡Vamos!

Caminaron a lo largo de la calzada, viendo los diferentes puestos de comida y vendimia, y escuchando la música que sonaba desde el escenario cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban.

― ¿Habías venido antes?

― La verdad, no ― admitió un poco avergonzada. Había escuchado hablar del festival por años, pero jamás había asistido ― Pero me alegra que se te haya ocurrido venir aquí ― recargó la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban.

― ¡Haymitch! ¡Haymitch!

Ambos se giraron cuando escucharon su nombre.

― ¡Viniste!

¿Viniste? Effie trato de permanecer tranquila, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Ah! Hola, Zoe.

Ella vio como la chica sin importarle su presencia, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

― Me hubieras llamado, ¿con quién viniste?

¿Acaso estaba pintada? Se forzó a respirar profundamente varias veces, una dama no hacía escándalos públicos.

― Vine con Effie.

― Su esposa ― se apresuró a aclararle.

― Tranquila, creo que todos sabemos quien eres ― rio la chica ― Llegaron justo a tiempo, el grupo que sigue es el de mi hermano. Odín es el cantante y también toca el bajo.

― Bien ― se giró hacia ella ― Vamos a verlo.

― De acuerdo, nos vemos la próxima semana en revisión― se despidió con la mano la joven.

Haymitch la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el jardín frente al escenario.

― No sabía que estábamos aquí porque quedaste de verte con tu amiga ― no pudo evitar hacer el comentario.

― ¿Celosa? ― sonrió Haymitch.

― ¡Ay! ¡Obvio que no!

― No quedé de verme con nadie aquí, pero Zoe fue quien me habló del festival y por eso se me ocurrió que podríamos venir ― encontró un espacio libre, se sentó sobre el pasto y estiró la mano para que ella lo hiciera a su lado. Effie se sentó a su lado, teniendo cuidado con su vestido ― Por un momento creí que ibas a sacarle los ojos ― le susurró Haymitch mientras las personas a su alrededor aplaudían al grupo que acababa de terminar la función.

― Muy gracioso. Me hice manicura hoy, no la arruinaría con sus ojos.

Haymitch rio, le dio un beso en la sien y la jaló para que se sentara en medio de sus piernas.

El concierto después de todo no estuvo nada mal.

…

* * *

…

― Pensé que íbamos a ir a la recámara. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ― preguntó parado frente a garaje.

― Te dije que faltaba mi regalo ― Effie colocó una pequeña cajita en su mano.

― ¿Me compraste un coche?

― Antes de que te enojes, espera a verlo.

¿Por qué tenía que exagerar siempre en sus regalos? Él no necesitaba nada más, pero se quedó callado hasta que la puerta del garaje se subió por completo.

― Es la…

― Camioneta pick up plateada que te gustó del lote de autos usados. Te quejaste de que mi coche era demasiado ostentoso para ti. Sabes que hubiera preferido comprarte uno nuevo, pero sé que te gustó esa ― la señaló.

La verdad se sentía emocionado. Se acercó de inmediato y abrió la puerta de la pick up ― ¿Por qué no puedes dar un regalo normal como una corbata o una cartera?

― Porque odias las corbatas y en tu cumpleaños te regalé una cartera entre otras cosas. Y de esta forma ganamos los dos, tú tienes tu camioneta y yo recupero mi coche.

Se subió y se colocó tras el volante. Definitivamente ese era más su estilo, aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

― Gracias ― volteó a verla ― Anda súbete del otro lado.

― ¿Ya quieres manejarla?

Bajó la mano izquierda y jalando una palanca hizo el asiento y el respaldo para atrás.

― En realidad tengo otra cosa en mente ― le tendió la mano y ella de inmediato lo entendió porque se sentó a horcajadas sobre él ― Ven aquí, princesa.

La tomó del rostro y la acercó hacia sí para besarla con más fuerza, quedando satisfecho cuando la escuchó gemir en boca. Después pasó su lengua suavemente por su labio inferior y bajó las manos para acariciarle las piernas.

― ¡Diablos, Effie! ¿No traes ropa interior?

En respuesta ella se lamió el labio por donde acababa de estar su lengua.

― ¿Has estado así toda la noche?

Ella levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros para después llevarse las manos al cuello y desatar los tirantes del vestido. Cuando éste cayó alrededor de su cintura, Haymitch se dio cuenta de que tampoco traía sujetador.

― Vas a matarme ― lo tomó y se lo sacó por completo por la cabeza. Tenerla así completamente desnuda sobre él lo volvía loco.

Deslizó la mano a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta la nuca y la atrajo de nuevo a él para besarla, mientras los dedos de ella se movían rápido para desabrocharle la camisa y posteriormente el pantalón.

Cuando se separaron, él pasó la lengua a lo largo de su cuello y mientras se aseguraba de dejarle una marca tras el oído, con sus manos apretó los pechos de Effie y con los pulgares los pezones, haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia él.

― Haymitch ― había algo en la forma en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre que lo excitaba aún más si eso era posible.

― Dime lo que quieres.

― A ti.

Bajó la mano derecha por entre sus pechos, pasando sobre su vientre hasta que su pulgar estuvo directo sobre su centro.

― Haymitch…

― Tienes que ser más específica ― introdujo su pulgar y maldijo nuevamente ― Estás empapada.

― Por favor…

― Por favor qué.

― Te necesito dentro de mí, ahora.

Él sonrió, levantó las caderas lo suficiente para bajarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, y tomándola por las caderas, la subió lo necesario para que ella se posicionara, después la penetró con un gruñido ahogado. La satisfacción al estar unidos de esa forma los hizo jadear a ambos. Effie apoyó las manos en sus hombros empujándolo hacia atrás y sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, comenzó a ondular las caderas contra las suyas a un ritmo perfecto.

Cuando Effie comenzó a moverse más deprisa, él de nuevo la tomó por las caderas para aminorar sus movimientos, porque de seguir así todo terminaría y deseaba disfrutar de ese momento por más tiempo.

Se hizo para adelante y besó de nuevo sus pechos y hasta ese momento, comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos.

― Haymitch.

Sabía que estaba cerca, por la forma de halarlo del cabello y enterrarle las uñas en los hombros.

― Déjate ir, princesa.

Ella se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo, ya cuando la sintió apretarse a su alrededor, él también alcanzó su liberación.

Permanecieron unidos un rato más, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

― Un año, Haymitch.

― ¿Mmm?

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro ― Llevamos un año de casados ― le acarició el pecho ― Y estoy segura de que el que sigue será mucho mejor que éste.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. Un año. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aun es lunes! Sorry pero una fuerte migraña y el día del niño hicieron que me retrasara un poco, así que para el próximo lunes de una vez les digo que podría publicar más tarde ese día, así no me presiono mucho.**

 **Feliz día del niño! por cierto, jajaja, por que todos tenemos un niño en nuestro interior.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, Gale sigue de fastidioso, pero la boda ahora sí es inminente, quizás el próximo capítulo, para todos aquellos que lo están esperando.**

 **Y bueno Haymitch y Effie por su parte ya llevan un año de casados, veremos que tal la llevan este segundo año de matrimonio.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, por eso me apuro para seguir actualizando semana a semana: Brujita22, 75everything, TheOnlyHayffie, AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Amoretita, caro, nalujo, Addy Ortiz, 96AleG, claudiacobos79, Ilovehayffie, Gagonaya, BrendaTHG y a los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	45. Despedida de Soltera

Capítulo 45

 **Despedida de soltera**

― ¡Katniss la casa es hermosa! ― exclamó Prim.

― Me gusta el jardín ― le sonrió su madre.

― En verdad este chico está loco por ti, amiga ― la tomó del brazo, Madge ― Y apuesto a que tú también por él ― le susurró.

Katniss rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Su amiga era muy romántica y soñadora y solía pensar que todos a su alrededor eran iguales.

― ¿Podemos ir a ver la piscina? ― preguntó su hermana.

― Puedes ir a donde quieras, Prim ― le guiñó un ojo.

Cinco días para la boda. El tiempo no tenía piedad de ella y avanzaba más deprisa de lo normal, burlándose ante su deseo de detenerlo.

Al menos tras la visita al Doce habían permitido que su madre, hermana y su amiga Madge la acompañaran al Capitolio, todo como parte de las grabaciones en las que debían estar presentes previas a la boda.

― Gracias, Galatea, por mantenerme informada. Por supuesto que no apruebo eso, no. ¡Esa mujer es… ¡― Effie hablaba al teléfono a unos pocos metros. Respiró hondo antes de continuar hablando y pasearse de un lado al otro. ― me desespera. Dile que Katniss no aprobó rosas blancas en ninguno de sus eventos, lo que incluye la despedida y la boda… ajá, y tampoco pueden ir unas pocas escondidas entre las otras flores, no ― de nuevo se giró y reanudó su marcha al hacia el otro lado.

― ¿Estás emocionada? ― le preguntó Madge quien también había estado observando a su escolta.

A su amiga no podía engañarla, así que solo se encogió de hombros ― A veces quisiera terminar de una vez con todo esto y que pasara la boda, y en otras… no sé, quizás me gustaría esperar unos meses más.

― Estoy segura de que serás feliz ― la rubia le dio un apretón en la mano.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Tú y Peeta tienen mucha química, y créeme que por años te he observado y jamás te había visto mirar a alguien como lo haces con él, o reír tanto como cuando estás a su lado ― tomaron asiento en las cortas escaleras del jardín ― Mi mamá me dijo en una ocasión, bueno, en uno de esos lapsos lúcidos que tiene, que me casara con el hombre que me hiciera reír.

Katniss frunció el ceño ― Gale es muy serio.

― No todo el tiempo ― Madge rio y chocó su hombro con el suyo ― Siempre me atrajo su físico, eso no voy a negarlo, pero lo que realmente me conquistó fueron sus intentos por hacerme reír.

― Y yo que creí que lo conocía perfectamente.

― Nunca se termina de conocer a las personas y siempre pueden sorprendernos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento observando como Prim a lo lejos se quitaba las sandalias y sumergía los pies en el agua de la piscina mientras trataba de convencer a su madre de hacer lo mismo.

A sus espaldas escucharon ruidos en la cocina.

― Debe ser Johanna, ahorita vengo ― le dijo Katniss.

― Está bien, iré con Prim y tu mamá.

Se sentía agradecida con su futura concuña. Tenía suerte de contar con su apoyo porque la verdad era que estaba haciendo esta transición mucho más llevadera.

― Traje la comida ― le señaló varias bolsas la vencedora del Siete ― Tu panquecito me hizo ir a la pastelería por unos bollos de queso.

Katniss rio ― ¿Mi panquecito?

― ¿No te gusta ese apodo para tu hombre? ― tomó media uva que estaba sobre una de las tartaletas con crema y frutas ― Es un Mellark, no solo tienen nombres de pan sino también sus apodos y a Bannock ya lo apodé "gran baguette".

Levantó las manos ― ¡Por favor no sigas! ― rio.

Antes de que Johanna le respondiera, entró Effie ― ¡No entiendo cómo le haces, Jo! Pero en verdad creo que esa mujer acabará con mis nervios antes de la boda.

― Es el encanto de Barbara Mellark.

― La odio ― se colocó a su lado y robó una fresa de la tartaleta que Johanna prácticamente tenía vacía.

― Bienvenida al club, pero no lo arruinemos para Katniss, puede que ella sea la nuera consentida ― le guiñó un ojo.

― Por cierto, cariño ― se volteó hacia ella ― Con la llamada ya no pude decirte que me encantaron las cortinas que elegiste y el antecomedor ― juntó las manos emocionada ― Con una pulida y una ligera capa de barniz quedará listo, me gusta el toque que le da a la cocina. ¡Pero por favor tienes que enseñarme el resto de los muebles que compraste en el bazar de antigüedades!

― Entonces vamos arriba, aparte de esto solo compramos la recámara, incluía la cabecera, dos burós y el tocador.

― Las acompaño, la vez pasada olvidé mis audífonos.

Subieron las tres al segundo piso y se dirigieron directo a la recámara principal.

― Esta es ― Katniss se recargó en la pared ― Pasado mañana nos van a entregar los dos colchones que compramos, el de aquí y uno para uno de los cuartos de visita.

― ¡Dios! ― exclamó Johanna ― Apuesto que estamos viendo el rostro de Effie cuando tiene un orgasmo.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos ― ¡Jo!

― ¡Esto es…! ― la rubia juntó las dos manos y se acercó lentamente a la gran cabecera de madera que estaba en la pared central ― ¡Es hermosa!

― ¡Es solo la cabecera, Effie! ― la vencedora del Siete rodó los ojos ― ¡Por Dios! Solo quita esa cara, jamás había visto un orgasmo que durara tanto.

― ¡Johanna! ― Katniss le llamó la atención.

Su escolta solo movió una mano sin despegar la vista de la pieza de madera ― No le hagas caso. Jo me recuerda mucho a una amiga que solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Dime, ¿vas a restaurar esta pieza?

― Estaba pensando en que quizás podría pintarla de blanco.

― ¡Nooo! ― le dijo más fuerte de lo intencionado.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza ― De acuerdo, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

― Querida, esta pieza es antigua y única ― se le acercó despacio, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. Después hablo de forma lenta como con miedo a resultar ofensiva con sus palabras ― Que te parece si me dejas a mí ayudarte con todos estos muebles que compraste para tu recámara. Ahora mismo no tengo trabajos pendientes en mi taller y creo que trabajar en esto me ayudaría muchísimo a bajar los grandes niveles de estrés que me ha provocado tu futura suegra.

Ella quería hacer ese trabajo, pero al ver lo importante que era para Effie hacerlo de la manera correcta y temiendo lo que le diría si arruinaba la recamara decidió aceptar su oferta ― Si en verdad quieres hacerlo…

― ¡Lo quiero! ― la abrazó sorpresivamente ― Mañana mismo mandaré a recoger todo esto y estoy segura de que durante tu viaje de bodas podré terminarlo.

― Espera a que pase la despedida de soltera de mañana, creo que estos muebles no serán suficientes para pasar el mal trago que es Barbara Mellark ― le dijo Johanna.

― Eso déjenmelo a mí, espero poder con esa mujer ― su escolta se acercó al tocador y pasó las manos lentamente por la superficie.

― Eso está por verse.

― No preocupes a Katniss, apuesto que todo saldrá a la perfección.

…

* * *

…

― Tranquila ― bajó los brazos con las palmas de las manos bien abiertas ― Respira profundo ― aspiró hondo ― Ojos bien abiertos, barbilla en alto y una gran sonrisa.

Katniss frunció el ceño a su lado ― Effie por primera vez me siento relajada y además, sí estoy sonriendo.

― Oh, cariño ― su escolta se giró hacia ella y la tomó del brazo ― Y lo haces estupendamente, estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero en esta ocasión estaba hablando conmigo misma.

Volvieron la vista al frente y vieron todo a su alrededor a través del gran ventanal de cristal que daba hacia el jardín botánico del Club Campestre de Panem donde se llevaría a cabo la despedida de soltera de Katniss.

― Hay más logos de la empresa Mellark que los monogramas dorados que diseñaron con las iniciales de Peeta y la tuya. Convirtió la despedida en un gran anuncio publicitario ― dijo entre dientes ― ¡Es una ventajosa! ¡Voy a matarla! ― se giró de nuevo hacia ella ― Pero no te preocupes, lo haré hasta después de tu boda para no afectarte en nada.

― Effie ― suavizó la mirada y en esta ocasión fue ella quién tomó a su escolta del brazo ― Todo se ve hermoso, gracias por ayudarme. Créeme que yo no hubiera podido con todo esto sola.

Con estas palabras la esposa de su mentor relajó los hombros ― Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes ¿no?

Tras ellas escucharon la voz de Portia quien se acercó escoltando a su madre y hermana ― ¡Todas listas! ― anunció.

Effie suspiró ― Perfecto, comencemos.

 _Una fiesta más_ ― se obligó a sonreír frente a las cámaras y a todas las mujeres que le fueron presentando a lo largo de la fiesta, muchas de las cuales creía a ver visto en la fiesta de compromiso, aunque con tanto maquillaje y pelucas de colores era imposible estar segura.

― Barbara, las fotos deberían tener como fondo las fuentes o los hermosos arreglos florales sobre los que tanto discutimos ― le dijo Effie algo molesta a la señora Mellark.

― Con un fondo de flores las fotos no serían tan redituables. Y sabes perfectamente todo lo que nos ha costado este capricho de mi hijo ― Katniss la escuchó decir y trató de continuar sonriendo en lugar de fruncir el ceño ― Así que el "capricho" debe ayudarnos a recuperar la inversión lo antes posible, ahora si me disculpas ― dejó sola a la escolta antes de que pudiera responderle y se colocó a un lado del fotógrafo para darle instrucciones.

― Concéntrate en mí, Katniss ― le pidió el fotógrafo ― ¡Bien, hermosa! ― el joven asintió a algo que le dijo su futura suegra ― Por favor, ahora toma uno de esos pastelillos y acércalo a tu boca como si fueras a darle una mordida.

¿Quería hacerlo? No. Pero era todavía muy pronto para echarse a su futura suegra en contra, quien no la veía más que como un activo de su empresa. Al menos con Peeta jamás se había sentido como un objeto o un medio para ganar más dinero.

Después de muchas fotos más con la mitad de los pastelillos que adornaban la mesa a los cuales a ninguno le pudo dar una mordida de verdad porque no querían que arruinara su labial, pudo descansar un rato y tomar asiento a la mesa donde su madre, Prim y Madge estaban acompañadas de Annie y Johanna.

― ¿Por fin te dejó ir la bruja?

― "Panaderías Mellark, del corazón a tu paladar".

― Katniss se buena con tu suegra, no te cuesta nada ayudarla con eso ― comentó su madre.

― Créame señora Everdeen que si se tratara solo de ayudar lo haríamos con gusto, pero esa señora suele confundir esa palabra con "explotar" y después se olvidará hasta de pedirte las cosas por favor ― le dijo Jo.

― Mejor no hablemos de ella ― volteó a ver a Annie ― Me da mucho gusto que pudieras venir, ¿cómo te has sentido?

― Enorme y cansada ― rio la pelirroja ― Este niño se niega a nacer y ya voy a cumplir las cuarenta semanas, pero bueno, creo que alcanzaré a ir a tu boda.

― ¡Ojalá se parezca a su padre! ― exclamó la hija del alcalde del Doce.

― ¡Madge!

― ¿Qué? Finnick es muy guapo.

Annie rio ― Sí, yo también quiero que se parezca a su padre.

Prim y Madge se disculparon para ir al tocador y ella se quedó charlando en la mesa. Le gustaba ver a su mamá sonriendo, temía que fuera a sentirse incómoda entre todas esas personas, pero debió saberlo mejor, el resto de su familia no era tan cerrada como ella, y Effie había pensado en todo al sentarlas con su futura concuña y la esposa del vencedor del Cuatro.

― ¡No puede ser! ― comentó Johanna al voltear a su izquierda, donde a lo lejos pudieron observar a Prim y Madge siendo fotografiadas junto a otra mesa de postres, y por supuesto, con Barbara dándoles indicaciones.

Al menos las dos chicas reían y parecían divertidas de participar en la sesión, pero a Katniss le molestaba el abuso de confianza de la madre de Peeta.

― Déjenmelo a mí, en menos de lo que piensan estarán aquí ― Johanna se puso de pie y se dirigió directo a hasta donde se encontraba su suegra, tomando en el camino de otra mesa un panecillo alargado relleno de crema pastelera.

― ¡Ay, Dios! Jo ― rio Annie.

― ¿Qué va a hacer? ― preguntó Katniss.

― Su deporte favorito, sacar de sus casillas a la señora Mellark.

No entendió muy bien lo que pasó, pero cuando la castaña comenzó a lamer lentamente frente a la cámara del fotógrafo el pastelillo a todo lo largo para después morder la punta, pudo observar como Barbara cambiaba de color y daba por terminada la sesión fotográfica. Cuando se giró a la mesa vio a su madre y Annie tratando de aguantar la risa algo avergonzadas.

― Oh mira, no sabía que vendrían los chicos ― señaló Annie a las puertas de cristal.

Katniss observó a Bannock y Rye vestidos con unas elegantes filipinas de rayas negras y blancas.

― Con permiso ― se disculpó antes de dirigirse a la mesa donde se colocó el segundo de los Mellark. Necesitaba saber si Peeta también iría, aunque no le había comentado nada al respecto

― ¡Qué guapa, cuñadita! ― el chico de inmediato se acercó a abrazarla y darle un beso en cada mejilla. A estas alturas ya no se sentía extraña con las efusivas muestras de cariño del hermano de Peeta.

― Gracias ― inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando observó su nuevo look.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La mitad de la cabeza la traía casi a rape con el apartado marcado y del lado izquierdo caía su cabello más largo y liso con un brillante tono de verde.

― Me gusta. Creo que el día que te vea con tu color original de cabello entonces te verás raro.

Él le guiñó un ojo ― Antes de que preguntes, Peeta no va a venir. En teoría nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí tampoco, pero mi madre creyó que seríamos un par de accesorios bonitos para complementar tu fiesta y de paso hacer promoción al negocio como si este lugar no gritara ya Panaderías Mellark por todos lados. Al menos no nos hizo vestir con unas botargas de donas o algo parecido.

Katniss rio y escaneó el lugar con la mirada una vez más y se congeló cuando vio quién estaba parada cerca de una mesa de la entrada. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago y su cuñado debió notarlo también en su rostro.

― ¿Estás bien? ― pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba viendo, no pudo alejar la mirada lo suficientemente rápido ― Ya veo, vino Juno. No te preocupes Katniss; recuerda que ella solo está aquí porque es la dueña del Club. Mi hermano nunca estuvo realmente enamorado de ella y te lo he dicho muchas veces, está loco por ti. Además, eres mucho más bonita.

Bajó la mirada hacia su vestido dorado de un hombro que abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas, le había gustado mucho cuando se vio en el espejo esa mañana, con el cabello suelto; Cinna siempre sabía como hacerla lucir muy bien, pero su confianza flanqueaba un poco al ver a la mujer de cabello rosa con atributos tres veces más grandes de los suyos que había sido exnovia de Peeta.

― No me preocupa, pero gracias por el cumplido. Yo…

Se vio interrumpida de pronto cuando la señora Mellark apareció a su lado y tomó fuertemente del brazo a Rye, clavando sus afiladas uñas postizas con puntas metálicas sobre la camisa.

― ¿Quieres decirme que significa esto, Rye? ― se quedó viendo fijamente al cabello.

― ¡Qué te pasa, mamá! Solo me corté el cabello y lo teñí.

― ¡Verde! ― le dijo entre dientes ― ¿En qué universo el verde se ve bien para el negocio? Pareces una bola de moho al lado de esta mesa ― sonrió cuando pasó un grupo de mujeres como si solo charlaran de manera causal ― Mañana te lo vas a cambiar de nuevo, no vas a ir a la boda así.

Dicho esto, se marchó para atender a otras invitadas que acababan de llegar.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Lo trató como si fuera un niño pequeño ― ¡Por Dios, Rye! ¿Te hizo daño? ― se acercó cuando vio pequeñas manchitas rojas en la tela de la filipina del brazo de su cuñado.

― Esto no es nada, no te preocupes ― contestó un poco avergonzado.

― ¡Pero te sacó sangre! ― susurró ― Vi como te enterró las garras metálicas que trae por uñas.

― Déjalo, Katniss. De niños era su forma de tortura favorita, y créeme que no es algo que suela hacernos a estas alturas.

― ¿Les enterraba las uñas?

― No pasa nada, casi no deja marca. Con un poco de crema anti-cicatriz se quitan. Aunque Peeta decidió conservar las suyas.

― ¿A Peeta también le hizo esto? ― preguntó molesta.

― A los tres.

Se sentía horrorizada. Cuando vio a Peeta sin camisa en la sesión fotográfica de la revista, lo menos que hizo fue verle el interior de los brazos pues estaba muy distraída con su pecho desnudo y la forma en la que sus brazos se sentían a su alrededor, pero odiaba pensar que tuviera marcas ocasionadas por esa mujer. Quizás la idea de Effie de asesinar a su suegra no era tan mala después de todo.

― ¡Eh! No te pongas así. Mi intención no es arruinar tu fiesta, mejor llévame con tu familia para saludarlas ― le sonrió.

Ella trató de mejorar su humor y de esta forma sobrevivir al resto de la fiesta, aunque el constante recordatorio de que solo faltaban tres días para la boda lo hicieron más difícil.

…

* * *

…

― ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!

Katniss y Prim abrieron los ojos ante los gritos entusiastas de Effie, mientras ésta corría las cortinas y subía las persianas de su recámara.

― ¡Hoy es un gran, gran día! ¡Por fin te casaras con Peeta!

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

― Es solo una comida con tu familia. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

― No es solo una comida con mi familia, es LA COMIDA con mi familia. Y recuerda que no solo es con mis padres y abuela, es con todos los Trinket.

― ¿Y? ― preguntó Haymitch.

― ¿Cómo que y? Probablemente de la boda no los recuerdas y el año pasado no fuimos a la reunión anual porque estábamos de visita con tu madre, pero son las personas más fijadas y criticonas de Panem, sobre todo las hijas de la tía Leda.

― ¿Más que tú y tu madre juntas? Aterrador ― se recargó sobre los cojines decorativos de la cama.

― Muy gracioso, Haymitch. Y por favor levántate, se te va a arrugar la camisa.

Él rodó los ojos, pero volvió a sentarse ― Mejor no voy.

― Vas a ir, me comerían viva si supieran que fui sola ― se acercó a él y le dio la espalda para que la ayudara con el cierre del vestido.

― ¿Quieres utilizar mi encanto de vencedor para librarte de tus primas?

― En realidad… ― se giró y se sentó a su lado ― No te lo he dicho, pero a este lado de la familia no le gustan mucho los vencedores.

― ¿No les gustan los Juegos? ― preguntó sorprendido.

― No es eso. Sé que no va a sonar muy bien, pero la familia Trinket siempre fue muy racista.

― La raza aria es superior a las demás y toda esa basura ¿en serio?

― No precisamente, pero si el desposarse solo con las mejores familias de Panem, ya sabes dinero más apellido. Así que cuando el abuelo Helius se casó con mi abuela Irene se convirtió en la deshonra de la familia, no importa que mi abuela fuera la vencedora de los Juegos, era una mujer de distrito. Y según me contaron, mi bisabuelo desheredó a mi abuelo, pero no mi bisabuela, y con el dinero que le dejó su madre, que cabe aclarar que fue nada comparado con lo que le heredaron sus dos hermanos, logró crear su empresa y generar a lo largo de los años mucho más dinero que sus hermanos.

― Vaya, son la oveja negra de la familia.

― Algo así ― se encogió de hombros ― Por muchos años los hermanos se dejaron de hablar hasta que el tío Atlas enfermó, de alguna forma se volvieron a reunir y desde entonces, aunque ya murieron ellos, la familia se sigue reuniendo una vez al año y llevamos una relación cordial.

Él rio ― Ahora estarás avergonzada de haberte casado conmigo.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! Digan lo que digan no me importa, además mis primas prácticamente te comieron con la mirada en la boda.

Rodó los ojos ― Y aun así quieres que utilice saco y corbata.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver con ir bien vestido a un evento que lo amerita ― le tendió el saco que estaba a los pies de la cama.

― ¿No me acabas de decir que estará lleno de arpías?

― No importa ― le dio una palmada en la rodilla ― Vámonos, no es bueno ser de los primeros en llegar, pero tampoco ser de los últimos ― se puso de pie y se colocó sus altos zapatos de tacón.

― No usaré la corbata.

Ella hizo un mohín, suspiró y salió del cuarto.

…

* * *

…

― No puedo creer que hayamos entrado en la casa de Drácula.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le llamó la atención su esposa. Después volteó a los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

― Es la verdad, así la había imaginado cuando leí el viejo libro en secundaria. Hasta da escalofríos.

Effie disimuló su risa con un tosido ― Pórtate bien y te mostraré dónde se encuentran los sarcófagos.

― Es broma ¿verdad?

Ella le sonrió en respuesta ― Mi hermano y yo solíamos pensar lo mismo que tú cuando éramos niños, y siempre bromeamos sobre los posibles lugares en donde el tío abuelo Atlas escondería sus sarcófagos.

La casa donde se encontraban era grande como era de suponerse al pertenecer a un Trinket. Tenía un estilo gótico y en el interior la decoración era muy sombría, predominando los colores oscuros. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y las paredes estaban adornadas en su mayoría por escalofriantes retratos al óleo.

Cruzaron unas puertas dobles y continuaron por un pasillo.

― ¿Está casa es un laberinto?

― Mmm… yo diría que está mal diseñada. Si tumbaran un par de paredes que en realidad no son necesarias mejoraría mucho y le daría amplitud ― se acercó más a él ― Sin contar que cambiaría por completo la decoración.

Conforme se acercaron a la gran sala, escucharon varias voces; y una vez adentro a Haymitch le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir huyendo de ahí o dormirse de aburrimiento. Los Trinket eran una familia numerosa y no se parecían en nada físicamente a la familia de su esposa.

Cuando terminaron de saludar a todos en la sala, salieron a una amplia terraza donde había varias mesas.

― No sé qué es más feo ― comentó él ― Los ridículos nombres de tus tíos y tías o sus rostros.

― ¡Haymitch no seas grosero! ― abrió mucho los ojos.

― ¿Qué? Aunque fue bueno que ustedes se ganaran la lotería genética de la familia. ¿Qué no se supone que ya hay operaciones que pueden hacerlos lucir mejor?

Effie rio ― ¡Qué cosas dices! ― después le susurró ― Puedo asegurarte de que cada uno de ellos ya tiene varias operaciones encima. Empezando por esto ― se tocó la punta de la nariz ― Mi abuelo fue el único que no tuvo la característica nariz de gancho como el resto de su familia.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó sorprendido y volvió la vista hacia la sala solo para toparse con la mirada de varios ojos saltones ― No quiero ni imaginarme de cómo estaban antes.

― Esto ― se señaló así misma, Effie ― Es gracias a mi abuela. Gracias a Dios sus genes fueron más dominantes.

Él la recorrió con la mirada lentamente ― Tienes toda la razón. Tu abuela Irene además de ser hermosa, debió ser una mujer muy caliente y sexy.

― ¡Ten más respeto! ― lo regañó, pero apenas le dijo eso, escucharon una voz tras de sí.

― ¡Vaya! Hacía mucho tiempo que no me hacían un cumplido así.

― ¡Abuela!

― Irene ― pronunció algo avergonzado mientras sentía que el rostro se le había pintado de mil colores.

La mujer mayor le guiñó un ojo a su nieta ― ¿Quién lo diría? Que después de todos estos años aun puedo hacer que se sonroje un joven.

Haymitch se llevó una mano al cabello y rio un poco nervioso.

― Gracias por el cumplido, querido.

― ¿Vas llegando?

― Sí, tus padres, Helius y Agatha aun están adentro.

― ¿Usted ya saludó a todos? ― le preguntó con curiosidad, recordando todo el tiempo que estuvieron en esa tarea.

― No a todos. Es la ventaja de estar en la cima de la pirámide, en teoría solo tengo la obligación de saludar a mi igual, el resto debe acercarse a mí para hacerlo ― apretó un poco los labios ― Sé que dicho de esta forma suena un poco grosero, pero es la manera en la que se manejan algunas personas aquí en el Capitolio, aunque suene un poco retrógrado, mas debo añadir que en este caso es lo mejor. Toda la vida conociendo a esta familia ― bajó la voz un poco ― y sigo sin poder soportar a muchos.

Effie y él sonrieron.

― Regresaré adentro, aunque preferiría quedarme más tiempo aquí con ustedes ― le dio un beso en la mejilla a su nieta antes de volver a la sala.

― Todavía no puedo creer que mi abuela te parezca sexy.

Él se encogió de hombros ―Yo solo espero que te parezcas a ella cuando tengas su edad ― levantó varias veces las cejas.

― ¡Eres incorregible! ― le dio una palmada en el brazo.

…

* * *

…

― Querido si vas por otra copa te encargo una ― le indicó su suegra a su lado.

― Regilla, ¿no crees que ya has tomado suficiente? ― preguntó el señor Trinket.

La mujer rio como si le hubieran contado el más gracioso de los chistes ― Con tu familia, amor, ni todo el alcohol de Panem es suficiente ― giró de nuevo hacia Haymitch ― Que sean dos ― le señaló con los dedos.

― En seguida.

Era extraño ver a su suegra actuar así cuando siempre había cuidado su imagen ante todo, pero supuso que ya habían agotado su paciencia con los continuos comentarios mal intencionados que había alcanzado a escuchar de los otros Trinket.

Toda su vida él había oído insultos hacia su persona por su origen humilde, había aprendido a ignorar a las personas que lo veían hacia abajo como si valiera poca cosa, pero observar a otras personas haciéndoles eso a la familia de su esposa lo molestaba. No podía explicar bien sus sentimientos, después de todo se trataba solo de su familia política, pero esa era la palabra clave ¿no? Familia.

Se acercó a una barra donde un bartender preparaba varias bebidas y encargó un whiskey y dos Martinis.

― Cuidado, Haymitch ― se acercó a él una joven regordeta sosteniendo un pequeño plato de canapés en las manos, a quién reconoció como a una de las primas menos agradables de Effie.

― ¿Cuidado con qué? ― le preguntó volviendo la vista a las manos del bartender mientras éste preparaba con mucha agilidad y rapidez lo que le había encargado.

― El exceso de alcohol es dañino para la salud y más si lo combinamos con agua.

Él frunció el ceño y volteó a verla sin entender de qué hablaba.

La joven hizo un movimiento con la cabeza ― Hacia allá está la piscina, ten cuidado de no caer esta vez, aunque admito que cuando vi las fotografías de tu fiesta de cumpleaños en la revista fue lo más chistoso de mi vida ― rio.

Haymitch tomó las dos copas de Martinis y el vaso de whiskey entre las dos manos y agradeció al bartender antes de responderle a la joven ― Pues que vida tan más aburrida debe ser la tuya si mis fotografías han sido lo más gracioso que has visto ― avanzo unos pasos y después se giró ― ¡Ah! Y el exceso de comida es dañino para la figura.

La joven paró de reír, colocó el plato sobre la barra y se alejó al lado contrario haciéndose la ofendida.

Haymitch rodó los ojos. Otra dramática, ¿por qué se ofendía si ella fue la que empezó?

Volvió a la mesa con la familia de su esposa y por primera vez fue más activo en la charla, y tuvo que admitir que su suegra era más agradable cuando tenía un par de copas encima, quizás tendría que ver la forma de que no faltara el alcohol en las próximas cenas familiares con los padres de Effie.

― Effie ― se paró a un lado de la mesa la misma joven que vio en el bar.

― Leda ― la rubia enderezó los hombros ― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

― Mejor dicho, qué puedes hacer por ti misma.

Effie suspiró ― Por favor solo di lo que quieras en lugar de dar rodeos.

― Veo que ya se te están pegando algunas de las maneras groseras del salvaje de tu marido. Quizás ya ni tenga caso decirlo, pero lo haré de todas formas. Enséñale a ser más civilizado si no quieres que traiga deshonra a la familia con sus modos tan… simples. Los valores y principios morales siempre han regido a los Trinket y…

Haymitch estaba a punto de interrumpirla cuando se le adelantaron.

― Leda, hija, ¡muchas felicidades! ― la interrumpió Regilla.

La chica se quedó en silencio.

― Madre, no es su cumpleaños ― comentó Effie.

― No la felicito por su cumpleaños sino por su embarazo.

Los ojos saltones de la chica parecían que saldrían más de sus cuencas. Y en la mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

― Por cierto, ¿ya supiste quien es el padre o decidiste colgarle el milagrito al más incauto? ¿fue por eso por lo que decidieron adelantar la boda?

No recibieron respuesta ya que la joven se marchó hacia el interior de la casa.

― ¡Mamá! ― exclamó asombrada Effie ― Eso fue un tanto cruel.

― Solo quería demostrar un punto ― se giró hacia él, con lo poco que le quedaba de la segunda copa de Martini ― Y enseñar una pequeña lección a nuestro querido Haymitch ― lo vio fijamente a los ojos ― Nadie se mete con los Trinket y habló específicamente de los que estamos en esta mesa, y, aunque no lleves el apellido, eres parte de mi familia.

― Salud ― chocó su vaso con la copa.

Aun le quedaba mucho por conocer de esa familia, pero esa noche le habían mostrado otra faceta de ellos, una que realmente le gustaba.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Recuerden que ahora publicaré un poco más tarde.**

 **Ahora sí, ya sigue la boda Everlark.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Con unos días de retraso quiero aprovechar para felicitar a todas las que son madres por su día, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien.**

 **Y les tengo noticias, mi gatita Katniss tuvo gatitos! se escapó un par de veces con un gato panadero de ojos azules y regresó con pan en el horno, jajajaja. Son cuatro gatitos everlark y ya cumplieron una semana, tengo dos machos (Rye) y dos hembras (Willow). Si a alguien le interesa alguno y vive en México, mándeme inbox.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios, saben que los aprecio mucho: AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, AddyOrtiz, TheOnlyHayffie, caro, YaraMal, Yaanin, Brujita22, Yessi, BrendaTHG, Gagonaya, 96AleG, Phie98 y Nollar.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**

cuídense mucho!


	46. Si, acepto

Capítulo 46

 **Sí, acepto**

Cinna la hizo girar en la silla para que se viera en el espejo. Katniss parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió. Su look era completamente natural, el estilista solo se había encargado de realzar su belleza natural como le había dicho antes de comenzar a maquillarla en tonos nude, haciendo que sus pestañas lucieran más largas y gruesas, sus mejillas rosadas con un ligero rubor y sus labios más gruesos con un tono suave de rosa cubierto con un poco de brillo.

― ¡Oh, Katniss! ― Effie se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, hablándole a su reflejo ― Te ves absolutamente hermosa.

Ella respiró profundo sin apartar la vista de si misma que el devolvía el espejo. Podría decir que por primera vez se sentía completamente a gusto con el trabajo de maquillaje y peinado que le habían hecho, sin menospreciar por supuesto lo que su estilista y equipo de preparación habían hecho por ella en otras ocasiones, pero ahora podía verse así misma a pesar de la capa de glamour que tenía encima, podía ver a la misma Katniss que hacía más de un año atrás había decidido tomar el lugar de su hermana en los Juegos y que sin dudarlo seguiría sacrificándose con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo.

― ¿Lista para ponerte el vestido o prefieres que te demos unos minutos a solas? ― le preguntó el moreno. Cinna siempre la había comprendido mejor que todos, era lo que le había gustado de él desde que lo conoció.

Katniss se giró y colocó una mano sobre su brazo, agradeciéndole con un ligero apretón sus intenciones ― Estoy lista.

Él asintió en respuesta y le sonrió antes de llamar a su madre ― Elena, es tradición que la madre de la novia la ayude a colocarse el vestido, pero también estoy consciente de que mi diseño es un poco voluminoso y puede ser complicado hacerlo por una sola persona así que voy a apoyarla un poco.

― ¿Aquí también tienen esa costumbre? ― preguntó su madre un poco sorprendida ― Creí que solo era tradición de los distritos.

― No somos tan diferentes como cree ― le guiñó un ojo su estilista.

Después de algunos minutos, ella se encontró parada frente a un espejo de pie luciendo un espectacular vestido de novia, con un corsé cubierto de cristales con un intrincando diseño que subía por un hombro y una falda de volantes de organza y chiffón.

Podía escuchar al fondo exclamaciones sobre lo hermosa que lucía, pero su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos que le impedían en ese momento diferenciar quién le decía qué cosa.

― Démosle un momento ― dijo alguien. Y de pronto se encontró a solas en la habitación.

De nuevo respiró profundo y a través del espejo observó los rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana, pero a diferencia de su pesadilla, ya no sentía esas ganas de asomarse y salir huyendo del lugar lo antes posible, no, ahora por increíble que pareciera, lo único que deseaba era que pasara la boda a la brevedad.

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces antes de que ésta se abriera.

― ¡Prim!

Su hermana se acercó a ella sosteniendo un largo velo entre sus brazos ― Le pedí a Cinna que me diera permiso para poder colocártelo yo.

Katniss le sonrió antes de regresar a tomar asiento en el tocador.

Su hermana de inmediato se colocó tras de ella y comenzó a sujetarle el velo con una peineta, asegurándolo con pasadores. Y mientras lo hacía, inconscientemente empezó a morderse el labio inferior.

― ¿Qué pasa, patito? ― podía notar que, aunque su hermana trataba de mostrarse feliz, algo la molestaba.

― ¿Estás bien, Katniss? Quiero decir… ― sacudió la cabeza ― Sé que yo me he mostrado muy entusiasmada por tu boda y sabes lo que opino de Peeta, creo que es perfecto para ti, pero al verte así vestida de novia… no sé, simplemente se me vino a la mente lo que siempre decías cuando vivías en el Doce, que tú nunca te ibas a casar y…

― Estoy bien ― Katniss la tomó de las dos manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos ― No te preocupes por mí. Quiero esta boda ― lo que no le confesó fue que lo que más deseaba era saber que ella y su madre estuvieran a salvo, no había necesidad de explicarle ciertas cosas a su hermana.

La rubia relajó los hombros y la abrazó.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo ― Te quiero.

― Y yo a ti, Katniss.

Ambas se separaron tras escuchar un toque a la puerta.

― Querida ― abrió la puerta su escolta ― Ya es hora.

…

* * *

…

― Respira profundo, todo saldrá bien. La vista al frente, no vas a tropezarte. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Katniss frunció el ceño ― Haymitch, estoy bien. Sé que puedo hacerlo, me lo has repetido muchas veces, y si lo que te preocupa es que huya… puedo asegurarte de que no iré a ninguna otra parte.

Su mentor aseguró su brazo con el suyo ― No estaba hablando contigo, preciosa.

Katniss se sonrió ― Te pareces a Effie hablando solo, ¡no puedo creer que estés nervioso!

― No estoy nervioso.

― No has parado de jalarte la corbata.

― Odio estas cosas.

― Además estás moviendo la pierna.

Él resopló ― Eres muy fastidiosa, ¿Lo sabías? ― volteó a verla, pero Katniss no podía quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos ― De acuerdo, quizás si lo esté un poco, pero no puedes culparme, jamás había entregado a una hija en el altar.

Esa frase provocó un pequeño vuelco en su corazón, ese día en especial había estado pensando mucho en su padre y en que le gustaría que estuviera junto a ella en ese momento, pero lo cierto era que Haymitch había llegado a su vida de manera inesperada a suplir de buena manera la figura paterna que tanto anhelaba. Se estiró un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Gracias ― en esta ocasión su sonrisa fue sincera ― me da mucho gusto que seas tú quien vaya a entregarme en el altar.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y trató de cambiar el tema ― En este mismo lugar nos casamos Effie y yo.

― Lo sé, me lo dijo Effie y por eso elegí este sitio. Y también porque a Peeta le gusta la luz que reflejan los vitrales con el sol.

― Si te pones nerviosa, ayuda el ponerte a contar los pequeños cristales de colores del rosetón central.

― Lo tendré en mente.

Escucharon el cambio de música desde el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban a un lado de la entrada.

― ¿Ya habrá entrado Peeta? ― preguntó con algo de ansiedad en la voz.

― ¿Por qué? ― en esta ocasión fue él quien le sonrió de manera burlona ― ¿Temes que el muchacho huya?

Ella rio de forma forzada, pero la respuesta era sí. Quizás era un pensamiento tonto, pero esa última semana sus pesadillas no fueron sobre los Juegos, todas fueron sobre la boda. Desde aquel horrible sueño en el que Snow ordenaba la muerte de su hermana, ahora en sus sueños mientras ella deseaba casarse, era Peeta quien se alejaba de ella antes de dar el sí o pasaba algo antes de que pudieran intercambiar sus votos y el desenlace era el mismo, su familia pagaba su falta al no poder llevar a cabo la boda.

La puerta se abrió. Era su turno.

Aún estaba avanzando el cortejo nupcial compuesto por las damas y padrinos y no alcanzaba a ver al frente, pero sabía que Peeta ya estaba ahí.

El lugar tenía un fuerte aroma a flores, pero gracias a Dios no se trataban de rosas, sino de otra variedad de flores blancas que colgaban en forma de cascadas sobre columnas colocadas a lo largo del pasillo central. La decoración había quedado espectacular y elegante, pero ella no tenía cabeza para fijarse en esos detalles.

― ¿Lista? ― le preguntó Haymitch.

Ella asintió, no se había dado cuenta que de nuevo la música había cambiado, hasta que su mentor tiró levemente de ella para hacerla avanzar.

A sus lados las personas les sonreían, pero ella no podía apartar la vista de enfrente. De pronto el pasillo se le hizo demasiado largo y solo quería llegar a su lugar, por lo que sin quererlo apresuró el paso solo para sentirse frenada por el ritmo que llevaba su mentor, quién levantó una ceja cuando volteó a verlo, tratando de tranquilizarla con la mirada.

Peeta no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante todo el trayecto, y los nervios que finalmente la habían invadido, salieron por la puerta en cuanto vio su sonrisa. Estaba ahí, iban a hacerlo.

― Cuídala bien, muchacho ― Haymitch depositó su mano en la del rubio, y tras un breve momento de titubeo antes de dejarla ir por completo, la abrazó fuertemente para después darle un beso en su frente.

― Con mi vida ― le respondió su novio, quien después la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Juntos, sin soltarse, tomaron sus lugares y la ceremonia dio inicio.

Su hermana, Johanna y Madge se encontraban de pie a su izquierda, Rye, Bannock y Gale a la derecha de Peeta.

Sí, su amigo de la infancia era uno de sus padrinos a pesar de su comportamiento en el Doce y de lo molesta que se había sentido con él, pero finalmente le había pedido disculpas y la decisión de incluirlo no había sido de ellos, era parte de lo que les habían indicado que hicieran. Una forma de mostrar a las personas de los distritos la recompensa que podían obtener si seguían sus reglas. En el fondo sabía lo mucho que este hecho molestaba al castaño, pero ella no se sentía mal por él, después de todo lo merecía.

― Te ves hermosa ― Peeta le susurró al oído, lo que la distrajo de su tarea de contar los cristales de colores que integraban el vitral en su intento de aplacar sus pensamientos y la ansiedad que la comía por dentro.

― Gracias ― le contestó antes de que todos a su alrededor se pusieran de pie ― ¿Qué pasa?

― Es hora de nuestros votos ― le susurró ― Tranquila, ya casi terminamos ― le guiñó un ojo y después gesticuló "te amo" o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció leer en sus labios.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Desde que inició la ceremonia, Peeta no había soltado su mano, y ella quizás lo había apretado un poco más de la cuenta al tratar de asegurarse de que no iría a ningún otro lado.

Peeta fue el primero en hablar, pero ella no podía escucharlo, las palpitaciones de su corazón eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer zumbar sus oídos, solo veía sus labios moverse mientras los ojos azules de su novio se le tornaban más cristalinos.

Cuando fue su turno, previamente había acordado que ella no diría sus votos si no el oficiante, culpando a que los nervios podrían traicionarla, y que ella solo daría el "sí, acepto".

Más tarde admitiría que fueron la ansiedad y los nervios que la invadieron - aunque en realidad era el miedo a que Peeta saliera corriendo por la puerta antes de ella pudiera decir algo - pero cuando aún no terminaban de recitar los votos, ella se adelantó a decir en un tono alto y claro ― Sí, acepto.

Su pronta respuesta ocasionó sonrisas y una que otra risa cuando el oficiante hizo hincapié en lo enamorada que estaba la novia y la prisa que de seguro tenía por unirse en matrimonio, pero ella no les prestó atención.

Después del intercambio de los anillos y tras unas palabras más, finalmente la ceremonia concluyó.

― Yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Peeta se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla ― Te amo ― le dijo antes de inclinarse para unir sus labios.

Katniss finalmente se relajó y por un momento se dejó llevar, fundiéndose por completo en el beso.

Ahora era la esposa de Peeta Mellark. Ya no había marcha atrás.

…

* * *

…

 **Hace 23 años**

Effie sentía los ojos pesados debido al cansancio y al sueño provocados por la intensa actividad previa.

Colocó el brazo alrededor de su cintura tratando de acomodarse mejor para dormir.

― Haymitch.

― Mmm ― obtuvo como respuesta, pero sabía que su esposo estaba completamente despierto.

― Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí, ¿qué te molesta?

― Estás sobre mi pecho, ese es mi corazón, ¿nunca te enseñaron anatomía?

― Muy gracioso ― levantó la cabeza y apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho para verlo ― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó en un susurro.

Él suspiró y apretó los labios ― No es nada.

― Tenemos casi un año y medio de casados, créeme que he aprendido a distinguir cuando algo te molesta. Y por la forma en la que entraste por esa puerta y me atacaste hace rato…

Él soltó media carcajada ― ¿Qué yo te ataqué?

― ¿Quieres que repasemos los hechos?

Haymitch sonrió de lado y tomando un mechón de su cabello se lo colocó tras la oreja, pero sabía por su mirada que había algo que se estaba guardando.

…

Había tenido una semana muy estresante debido a todos los proyectos y exámenes que debió entregar como parte del fin de su ciclo académico. Los maestros habían adelantado sus fechas de entrega con motivo de los compromisos que tenía como parte de los próximos Juegos del Hambre que se acercaban.

Esa tarde en particular había asistido a su última revisión de examen y había tenido que trabajar contra reloj en las últimas modificaciones de un proyecto de investigación que entregó en el último minuto.

La escuela se había convertido en una especie de escape en medio de la jungla urbana en la que ahora vivía, además de un gran distractor en su día a día. Pero inevitablemente mientras se acercaba la fecha para los nuevos Juegos, su mente volvía a vagar a rincones oscuros llenándolo de pensamientos inquietantes y por consiguiente incrementando la frecuencia de sus pesadillas.

Y ahora que oficialmente había terminado con la universidad ese semestre, no podía evitar sentirse invadido por la angustia que le ocasionaba el volver al Doce para la próxima cosecha.

Llegó a su casa ya tarde. Estacionó su pick up en el garaje y entró de prisa a la casa con un solo pensamiento en mente.

― ¿Dónde está Effie? ― le preguntó al ama de llaves en cuanto entró a la cocina ― ¿Ya regresó?

La mujer se apresuró a tomar los platos con los restos de la cena que estaban sobre la barra de la cocina ― Está en su recamara, señor. Llegó hace una hora. ¿Le ofrezco algo de cenar?

― ¡No, gracias! ― contestó desde la puerta mientras se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras para después subir éstas de dos en dos escalones.

Necesitaba sacudir la tensión que sentía, salir de ese trance en el que había entrado a penas entregó el último proyecto.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió por completo mostrando a Effie con el ceño fruncido ― Te escuché subir las escaleras. ¿Cómo te fue?

Pero en lugar de responderle, la tomó del rostro y la acercó a él para unir sus labios.

El calor de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más para profundizar el beso comenzó a bajar poco a poco su tensión.

Él la abrazó por la cintura, levantándola levemente del suelo, y después de patear la puerta para cerrarla, la llevó hasta la cama donde ambos cayeron sobre la suave superficie. Sus lenguas se batían a duelo mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo tratando de despojar al otro lo más pronto posible de cada prenda de ropa que cubría sus cuerpos hasta quedar desnudos bajó las sábanas.

― ¿Estás bien, Haymitch? ― le preguntó Effie casi sin aliento entre besos.

― No quiero hablar ― No estaba listo para hablarle sobre sus ansiedades y miedos ― Pero te aseguro que estoy mejor ahora ― confesó antes de volver a atacar su boca, para después girarla y colocarse encima de ella entre sus piernas.

― Te necesito ― le susurró antes de hundirse en ella.

Effie soltó un grito ahogado en su boca y levantó sus caderas en respuesta.

Haymitch se sentía desesperado por sentirla, necesitaba anclarse a ella o se arriesgaba a caer en una espiral de pensamientos negativos que deseaba desesperadamente evitar.

― Estoy aquí ― le dijo su esposa sobre sus labios antes de comenzar un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su mentón.

Mientras ambos se acercaban al final, con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Effie lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que girara quedando ahora de espaldas sobre el colchón antes de que ella volviera a hundirse en él en un movimiento rápido.

― Siéntate ― le ordenó.

Perdido en el momento, de inmediato obedeció sin cuestionarla recargándose contra las almohadas en la cabecera, la cama sin duda era uno de los pocos lugares – si no es que el único - en los que él se atrevía a entregarle por completo el control sobre su persona.

Sus miradas se encontraban al mismo nivel y él la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola por completo a él hasta que sus pechos estuvieron completamente unidos, y ella comenzó a moverse apoyándose en sus hombros.

Esa intimidad que compartían, esa completa unión al estar piel contra piel lo anclaba a ella y le permitía olvidarse de todo lo demás justo como más lo necesitaba, y le daba la certeza de que mientras estuvieran así, nada más importaba.

Effie se movió arriba y abajo lentamente, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaran creando una sensual banda sonora solo para sus oídos. Él apretó más la piel de su cintura donde sin duda quedarían grabadas algunas marcas de sus dedos, tratando de controlar sus movimientos y con esto alargar el momento lo más posible mientras sabía que el final estaba peligrosamente cerca.

La sintió estrecharse a su alrededor y eso fue todo, con un último empujón hacia arriba, ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

 **…**

Effie volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, sabiendo perfectamente de antemano que cuando Haymitch no quería hablar, no había nada que pudiera hacer para obligarlo a abrirse con ella. Aún era muy reservado y aunque deseaba cambiar desesperadamente esa situación, sabía que aún tenía por delante un largo camino para lograrlo.

El sueño finalmente comenzó a vencerla cuando Haymitch habló de nuevo.

― La cosecha será este sábado.

Effie abrió por completo los ojos, olvidando todo el cansancio que sentía. Movió un poco el brazo que mantenía sobre la cintura de su esposo para indicarle que lo escuchaba, pero no se atrevió a hablar por miedo a que él se cerrara y no dijera nada más.

― No puedo ― lo sintió negar con la cabeza ― No quiero ir al Doce y subirme a ese escenario para observar en la primera fila los rostros de los amigos de Aaron. Mi hermano… él cumple doce años dentro de poco, pero no es un consuelo para mí el saber que él próximo año será su rostro el que vea hasta al frente y que será un año par.

Ahora le hacía sentido el comportamiento que había observado en Haymitch esas últimas semanas. No podía afirmar que como estudiante era el más dedicado, pero de un tiempo para acá lo vio volcarse por completo en los proyectos que tenía de la universidad. Eran una distracción.

Su propio corazón la amenazaba con romperse en mil pedazos al pensar en que su cuñado pudiera ir a los Juegos. Amaba a ese niño, el hermano de Haymitch era ahora parte de su familia, y desde que lo había conocido, con su carisma el pequeño se había asegurado un lugar permanente en su corazón.

― Esto me está comiendo vivo. No puedo pensar en nada más.

Mientras hablaba, podía notar como su tensión aumentaba.

― Haymitch, Aaron estará bien… ― no sabía bien que decirle para tranquilizarlo.

― Por ahora…

Iba a decir algo más, pero se encontró sin palabras. Haymitch tenía razón y ella no podía asegurarle que su hermano estaría a salvo y libraría todas las futuras cosechas.

― Me voy a la otra recámara ― se sentó abruptamente.

― ¡No! Quédate conmigo.

― No será una buena noche.

Lo sabía, últimamente sus pesadillas se habían incrementado y no estaba durmiendo bien, prueba de ello eran los grandes círculos negros bajo sus ojos.

― No importa ― lo alcanzó a tomar de la mano a penas se puso de pie ― Quédate y déjame ayudarte con esto Haymitch. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir para consolarte, pero si puedo ayudarte de otra manera, voy a hacerlo. Por favor…

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a acostarse a su lado.

…

* * *

…

Amaba el Doce, su hogar. Lo elegiría mil y una veces sobre el Capitolio sin dudarlo, pero ahora por primera vez, hubiera preferido estar en una de las aburridas comidas a beneficencia a las que los obligaba su suegra a asistir en el Club Campestre junto al resto de su familia y a escuchar una y otra vez los largos discursos vacíos y falsos que daban varios de sus miembros, a estar ahí, en su propio distrito.

Había llegado a su casa esa misma mañana. A diferencia de los años anteriores en el que arribaba con días de antelación a la cosecha, este año decidió no hacerlo.

Su madre como siempre, parecía poder leerle el pensamiento, quizás era parte de su instinto materno, pero sus palabras y sus brazos eran un refugio donde siempre se había sentido seguro.

― Puedes hacerlo, Haymitch.

Esas dos simples palabras le habían dado la fuerza que necesitaba para pararse sobre el escenario esperando que Callyope nombrara a los nuevos tributos, eso sí, enfocando la vista en todos lados menos en las primeras filas de las formaciones.

― ¡Sandra Targo! ― nombró su escolta.

Pronto comenzó a verse movimiento entre las últimas filas, las del grupo de 17 años.

Solo conocía a la joven de vista, su físico le recordaba a Lyme, alta, espalda ancha, cabello corto. Mientras avanzaba a grandes pasos y seguros hacia el escenario, algo en su interior le dijo que podría tener una oportunidad aquí.

― Ahora conozcamos a su tributo ― Callyope introdujo la mano en la urna de cristal y tomó una de las papeletas que estaban hasta arriba ― ¡Richard Marks!

 _¡No puede ser!_ ― abrió los ojos horrorizado.

Había nombrado a Ricky, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí, porque yo los he extrañado, pero como les dije últimamente he tenido muchísimo trabajo. Estoy dando cursos los siete días de la semana (sí, también sábados y domingos) entonces casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, así que todo este tiempo estuve avanzando un poco por las noches.**

 **Sé que el capítulo fue un poco corto comparado con lo que estoy acostumbrada a subir, pero no quería dejarlos esperando más tiempo por la boda.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya por fin son marido y mujer, ahora vendrá la fiesta y la luna de miel.**

 **Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias! y me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir pendiente de las actualizaciones de la historia y gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado y mensajes de aliento, gracias de todo corazón a: AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, karin6824, Phie98, TheOnlyHayffie, Yessi, caro, Tess Mellark, Noxllar, Yaanin, Amortetia, YaraMal, Brujita22, Emiledrss, Abby501, damalunaely, Nathis, 96AleG, claudiacobos, gagonaya y a los guest.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**

 **pd. espero poder actualizar el próximo lunes, pero no prometo nada, sigo en cursos y además de que se atraviesa el día del padre, es mi cumpleaños el próximo domingo.**


	47. Aviso

Sigo viva!

Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por este par de meses en los que desaparecí. Esto es lo que pasó:

Me mude de ciudad este verano

Me quedé sin ayuda doméstica, así que entre mi esposo y yo, tuvimos que empacar poco más de 300 cajas (no estoy exagerando) y acomodar en nuestra nueva casa 401 paquetes (contando muebles) que trajo la mudanza. Por supuesto que no hemos terminado, tengo la recámara de mi hija como bodega llena de cajas, las cuales vamos abriendo poco a poco.

Les había contado que tengo negocio, bueno, pues ya que regresamos a la ciudad de donde somos originarios, ahora tengo que ir al negocio físicamente, (antes era home office), y salgo hasta las 7pm

Además, nuevo colegio para mis hijos, tengo que hacerles de nuevo su rutina, pero ya saben el caos que implica el regreso a clases (comprar uniformes, libros, forrar libros, etc)

La buena noticia es que esta semana que viene empiezan las clases extracurriculares mis hijos y en teoría no tengo que regresar al negocio por las tardes, y lo más importante: estoy inspirada!

Ya comencé a escribir el nuevo capítulo de Matrimonio con el Capitolio (y no, no voy a dejar olvidado El circo de la esperanza), espero poder publicar pronto.

Amo esta historia, y créanme que como todos ustedes, odio que una historia se quede incompleta, así que no lo haré.

Por favor solo ténganme paciencia, yo sé que antes publicaba semanalmente sin falta, por el momento eso se me hace muy complicado, todavía me estoy tratando de adaptar con lo de la mudanza y todo (al menos hace unos días conseguí una muchacha que me ayudara con el aseo de la casa medio día o en lugar de escribirles esto, estaría llorando mientras barría la casa, jajajajaja)

Los quiero mucho! No me olviden, y pronto recibirán la notificación del nuevo capítulo.

pd. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he estado recibiendo, me alegra saber que continúan leyendo esta historia!

besos!

Marizpe


End file.
